Five Nights at Freddy's: A New Beginning
by TheAlmightyPlushtrap
Summary: Funtime Foxy and his friends have had their lives change, from living in Freddy's to Circus Baby's Pizza World. Foxy begins life there and hopes to settle down and relax, and things seem to go as usual as he gets into random shenanigans around the pizzeria. But not everything is as it seems, and a disembodied voice inside his head might be something far worse than it appears to be.
1. Foxy's First Night

**Disclaimer: This story is a revision of a youtube channel's roleplay. This version of the story contains many of the same events with an altered storyline and dialogue. I do not own the original story, nor am I trying to steal it. I am only writing this story for fun and because I really enjoy writing stories.**

**Thanks.**

* * *

**~October~**

**~The First Year~**

* * *

It was a dark and quiet night tonight. The streets of Littlewood, Ohio were calm and peaceful.

Morning was yet to come for the residents who lived there.

A truck was driving down a road, bumping along the street as it went. It was making quite the racket, but nobody living on the street seemed to care, because nobody else has come out.

An employee gripped the steering wheel of the truck as he headed towards the place he was meant to be going. Next to him, his co-worker was casually sitting in his seat, arms behind his head, a cigarette in his mouth.

"How much longer?" The employee asked his co-worker.

"We're almost there, pal." The coworker grunted. "Now shut up already."

"Fine, fine, I'll be quiet. Geez."

They continued driving, both of them staying silent as they went. A few minutes passed before they saw the building. It was out of the way of the rest of the town, separated by a stretch of a road that was far, but not too far.

The employee pulled into the parking lot, stopping his truck right by the doors.

"Alright, finally here." The co-worker sighed. "Let's hurry up and unload these things from the truck. I want to get outta this stupid place."

"Me too." The employee muttered, stepping out of the truck. He went around to the back and pulled open the big door. In the back of the truck were several big boxes, but those were other deliveries. The one in particular that these two men were delivering was perhaps one of the biggest boxes in there, sitting at the back of the rest. "Ugh, this is gonna take a while. Up for some heavy lifting?"

"No." The co-worker replied automatically. "But I'll do it anyway, because the company wants me to. Can't catch a break in this dang job..."

"Oh, wait, gotta open the doors first." The employee said, remembering what he had been instructed to do. He went up to the doors of the building, which were made of colored glass. He tugged on them, but they didn't open.

"Hey! Need some help?" Someone one the inside called, coming up to the doors. "Hey, you've got the delivery. Nice. I'll unlock the doors so you boys can haul it in here."

The man inside took out some keys and began to unlock the doors...

* * *

_About half an hour later..._

"Alright, that should be good." The man told the delivery guys as they finally got the delivery onstage. "You can head home now. I'll take care of the rest."

"Finally." One of the workers grunted, and he and his friend exited the building, closing the doors behind them. Then the truck outside came back on and pulled out of the parking lot, then drove away.

Meanwhile, the man inside looked up at the new delivery for Circus Baby's Pizza World: it was a fox animatronic, taller than the man himself was. It was colored pink and white, with slight grey here and there. It had a long bushy tail, mostly white but with a pink tip, as well as yellow eyes. Three tufts of fur stuck out of its head. It had a pink about with a black nose and small purple freckles, as well as a red bow tie on his chest and a speaker placed underneath that.

"Wow..." The man said, smiling. "So this must be the new Foxy model. They really did a good job this time." The man grinned up at Foxy's empty eyes. "Welcome to the family, Foxy. You're going to be a great addition to the cast."

The man suddenly frowned, then stepped back from Foxy. "Be right back, Foxy. Gotta use the restroom before I finish up your repairs."

The man left the room, heading down a nearby hall.

Now the offline animatronic was all alone in the room. All Funtime Foxy could do was sit there and be as still as everything else in the building. He was all by himself.

But something was off.

Somewhere inside Foxy, something clicked, and it slowly began to do what it meant to do...

* * *

Some time later, Foxy was once again by himself in the room. He had been placed in the middle of the room instead of onstage now. The man who had been doing repairs on him had already left for the night, and now Foxy was all that was left in that room.

Suddenly, the pink-white foxy came online. He blinked at once, then began to speak in a voice that was not his own.

"Alright, finally arrived at the place to start my new job." Foxy said. "I've already got my suit on, and now I should be ready to go- hey, wait a second! I haven't looked at myself in the mirror yet! Maybe I should go get ready in the bathroom first. Better hurry up."

Foxy ran out of the room, heading down the same hall the man had.

* * *

Foxy grinned as he finished up preparing in the boys' bathroom. Satisfied, he could finally get to work at his new job.

_Okay, all done. _Foxy thought. _It's finally time. My first day at the new location! Oh my god, I'm so excited! Now, calm down, Foxy, pace yourself. I can do this, I know I can. I'll do my best, and I'll make all the kids happy, and my boss will be so impressed with me! I've even got a new suit! And..._

Foxy glanced down at his suit. To be honest, it wasn't his favorite.

_Yeah, not a big fan of the suit. _He thought. _I mean, I don't hate it. It's sleek and polished and all that, and I don't have the eyepatch anymore, so I can see out of both eyes. But...it's just so girly_._ It's pink and white, for crying out loud! I even have painted NAILS! But, even so...it's nicer than the old suit, at least._

Foxy thought about his old suit. _Wow, I still kind of miss that suit. The red skin...the cool hook and eyepatch...and now I've got this suit instead. Is this new suit a downgrade or an upgrade? I really can't decide._

Foxy shook himself out of his reminiscing. He had more important things to do.

_The first day matters most out of all. _Foxy thought. _I will admit that I'm nervous. This is a new place, after all, and I don't know anyone here yet. But, even so, I can still do a good job working at...at...what was the name of this place again? Was it...Circus...Baby's...Pizza World? Yeah, that's the name! Phew, I'm glad I managed to remember that. I'd probably get fired on the spot if the other employees thought that I didn't know the NAME of my own WORKPLACE._

Foxy once again broke out of that train of thought. _Okay, okay, enough stalling! It's time to start work, to start my day! If I do well, I'll get to keep this job, so every action counts! Time to head out-_

Foxy had already begun to leave the room, but...he felt a little weird. Like he had a headache. Like something was wrong with his head-

_Error! Error! Unauthorized modification to programming detected! _Foxy yelped as he saw these words appear in front of his face. _Initiating system shutdown! Commence manual override!_

"Huh?! What's going on-" Foxy began, but suddenly he started to feel tired.

Then he collapsed, and everything went dark...

* * *

_Manual override failed. Restarting systems..._

* * *

"Ugh...my...my head..." Foxy groaned as he came to. "What...what happened?"

Foxy opened his eyes. He was still in the bathroom, but he was lying flat on the ground. He quickly got to his feet, a look of panic on his face.

"Oh no, oh no!" He exclaimed. "Did I just pass out? I can't believe it! I just passed out ON THE JOB! How long was I out for?! I've gotta go find out. It can't be that late, surely..."

Foxy finally went and exited the boys' bathroom, entering a big hallway with tons of rooms connecting to it. The walls were striped with purple and white, with the exception of the bathrooms. Over there they had unique colors: blue for the boys' side stripes, pink for the girls' side stripes. The floor was a constant black-white checker pattern. Lights shone down from the ceiling above.

Foxy felt his panic rise. The room looked fairly darker than it had when he had come through here earlier. What could that mean?

He went to the middle of the big hall, where there was a big doorway to the left. Foxy went this way, knowing it would lead him back to the main room and the entrance.

He was now in a hallway that was smaller than the previous one. The stripes here were yellow-white instead of purple-white. There were four sets of double doors in this hall: two to the left, and two to the right. Foxy ignored all of this and continued down the hall, heading into the main room.

Like the smaller hall, the main room has walls of yellow-white stripes. It was big, that was for sure. In the center were some tables and stools for people to sit down. There was a big stage at one side of the room, with three platforms raised above the stage floor, allowing three animatronics to preform there. Also on this side of the room was a stand, a doorway to a closet, and the door to the kitchen. On the other side of the room was a doorway to a bouncy house, another stand, and a doorway that Foxy knew led to Funtime Cove. At the other end of the room stood the two glass double doors, which were colored: one white, one red. And...something was wrong with those doors.

Foxy ran across the room and went right up to those doors, and he gasped. "Oh god, no! It can't be!"

He could see through the glass doors that outside it was nighttime, with the moon shining down overhead. Not only that, but the doors were covered with boards from the other side of the door, meaning that Foxy would be unable to leave. And Foxy felt himself panic even more at all of this.

_This is bad. The doors are blocked up, and it's night. _Foxy thought worriedly. _And I already know what goes on here at night. I need to get out, and right now. Maybe there's another exit._

Foxy turned around and ran right back across the room into the smaller hall, then to the big hall. But as he came in, he noticed something else that was extremely bad for him: across from the doorway that connected the two hallways was a set of metal doors that were covered in boards as thick as the ones on the front doors. Foxy gasped again, because having this door blocked was bad too. He had heard that those doors led to an elevator system that connected the pizzeria on the surface to an area below them, and now he could see that the doors were blocked as well.

_These doors, too?! _He screamed in his thoughts. _That's even worse. Not only am I trapped, but if the company finds me here, they might think I did this! What do I do now?_ Foxy weighed his options for a moment, then came to a conclusion. _Wait, isn't there a guard that works here at night? There...yes, there is! He must be around here somewhere! Maybe if I yell, I can get his attention! It's worth a shot, at least._

"HELLO?" Foxy called out. "IS ANYONE IN HERE? A NIGHTGUARD? A MAINTENANCE WORKER, EVEN? PLEASE, I NEED HELP! I'M TRAPPED IN HERE!"

Before Foxy could continue yelling, he was interrupted by a loud scream. Foxy looked around, trying to search for the source of this, when he saw the door to a room at the far right of the hall slam open. A security guard rushed out, running away from the room like his life depended on it.

_A security guard! Yes, I can get him to help me!_ Foxy thought. Foxy then opened his mouth to get the guard's attention, just as the guard came running up to where Foxy was. Amazingly, he hadn't noticed Foxy yet.

"Hey! Security guard!" Foxy called out.

"Huh?" The security guard stuttered, turning his head, and his eyes seemed to pop out of his skull as he noticed Foxy standing there. Then he screamed. "AAAGH! Another one?! These things just keep coming!"

Foxy didn't hear this. "Listen, dude, I need your-"

"NO!" The guard yelled. "Get away from me, you monster! You're one of them, and I know it! You want to hurt me, too!"

"Huh? 'One of them?' What do you mean?"

"You're one of those...THINGS! Those things keep trying to get me, and I won't let them! Stay away!"

"Hey, hey, calm down! Let me tell you my name, okay? It's-" Foxy paused. Nothing was coming to him. He thought harder, as hard as he could...but nothing came. No matter how hard Foxy seemed to think, he couldn't remember what his name was, or if he even had one. "-I...I can't remember my name..."

"See? You're one of them!"

"Sir, calm down! I know I can't remember my name, but it's an accident, okay? I passed out in the bathroom, and that must have messed with my head. But, really, I'm one of the workers here, and I work as a mascot. I just passed out as I was getting ready, and I woke up when it was too late! Please, I need you to tell me something. Is it past twelve A.M?"

"Yes, it is!" The guard confirmed. "It just turned to twelve a few minutes ago, and I started my shift. That's all."

"Oh, okay then, Mr...uh..."

"Philip. It's Philip."

"Ah, okay. Nice name, Philip."

"Thanks- Hey, wait a minute, what am I doing conversing with you?! You're one of the animatronics!"

"I'm not, I swear I'm not. I'm just...god, no matter what, I can't remember my name! Um...here, call me Foxy. For some reason...it feels right to have that name right now."

"Foxy's the name of one of the animatronics! That means you're one of them!"

"I'm not an animatronic! Here, I can prove it to you. I'll take off the head of the suit and show you I'm human."

"Fine, do that, then! Prove to me that you're human, and I won't be scared."

Foxy nodded, then grabbed at his head. He braced himself, then began tugging. Surprisingly to him, the suit head was stuck on to him tightly, more tight than he had expected. He pulled and pulled and kept pulling with all his might, but the suit head stayed firmly in place.

"Darn, it's stuck!" Foxy groaned. "Look, Philip. I'm gonna need your help with this one. Come here."

"No. No, no, no. Stay back." Philip warned warily.

"Just come and help me." Foxy began to approach the security guard.

"It's not coming off, though! It's not coming off! Stay away!"

Suddenly, as Foxy approached, he felt this urge inside of him. He felt as if he should pummel the guard, attack him, maim him, do everything in his ability to make him hurt. Before he knew what he was doing, claws had shot out of his suit hands, and he was grinning hungrily at the guard, as a hunter would to prey.

"Get...closer..." He muttered, grinning as he approached Philip little by little. "Come close to me...human...it'll be alright..."

Philip's eyes were wide. "I...I knew it. I KNEW IT! YOU ARE ONE OF THEM! I...I need to get out of here! AAAAAGH!" Philip ran away from Foxy, heading down the smaller hall towards the main room and out of sight.

Foxy's primal urges faded, and he suddenly wondered what he was doing. "Wait, no, I didn't mean to do that!" Foxy hurriedly called down the hallway. "Philip! Philip! Come back! Come...back...dang, he's gone. Now what do I do?"

"Foxy! Oh my goodness, there you are! We've been looking all over for you!"

"There you are, Foxy! Man, I'm so glad we found you."

Foxy turned confusedly, then saw that two more people were approaching him from that same doorway Philip had come out of earlier. But then Foxy's eyes widened. These people looked like him, in a way: they too had on metal mascot suits of characters at Circus Baby's.

The one that had spoken to him looked like they were a ballerina. She was colored blue and white, with blue hair and blue nails. Her cheeks were a rosy pink, with lipstick to match. She had on a purple tutu decorated with golden orbs, golden pearl-shaped earrings, and a pearl tiara atop her head. Her eyes were closed shut, yet somehow she could see Foxy anyway.

The other looked like a bear, sparking Foxy's interest. He had known a bear character from a previous location. This bear in particular was purple and white in coloration, except for one of his hands, which was colored blue. He had on a black top hat with a purple stripe on it, a black bowtie, and, like Foxy, a speaker underneath that bowtie. His eyes were a pretty blue color.

Foxy was surprised to see them there. They seemed to be mascots, like he was. Had they gotten trapped in the location as well?

"Oh, hey there." Foxy greeted, trying to act casual. "Nice knowing others are around here...so, you two must be workers at this place, like me. Did you get locked in too?"

To Foxy's shock, they both made a face.

"Locked...in?" The ballerina repeated confusedly.

"Foxy, I don't think I understand." The bear said. "What are you talking about?"

"Why are you guys confused? Surely you know what I mean, right?" Foxy asked. "We're workers here. We wear costumes and entertain children. And we're all locked in. That's right...isn't it?"

"No, we aren't." The ballerina replied. "Foxy, we live at this place. This is our home. Don't you remember that?"

Foxy heard this, and he could feel a smile rising to his lips. Then he laughed loudly, once again surprising the other two with him.

The fox himself just couldn't resist the urge. Live here? Home? Foxy thought they were just kidding, maybe to lighten the mood while they were trapped here.

"Ha, ha, ha..." Foxy chuckled, finally able to bring himself to stop laughing. "Yeah, very funny, guys. Good joke."

"Joke?" The ballerina sputtered.

"Yeah, that's a joke. Anyone can see that. Surely you know that they don't let workers live here in the pizzeria. I mean, there is plenty of stuff to do around here, and people at night could get it all to themselves, but nobody, not even workers, come at night. We live at houses, and- huh? Why are you guys looking at each other like that?"

The two people were now staring at each, solemn expression on their faces. They looked at Foxy, then each other, than Foxy again. Finally, they spoke up.

"Okay, Foxy, this isn't funny." The bear sighed. "Enough joking around."

"I wasn't joking around! We don't live here!" Foxy gaped. "Don't you guys...know that? And...hey, wait. Why do you guys sound like that? You sound very similar to one of the animatronics. You can cut the voice now, pal. The place isn't even open right now."

"Wh...what? But this is my real voice. This is how I talk. I thought you already knew that."

"It is? Uh, wow. Guess you were unlucky enough to be have the same voice as the animatronic. My mistake." He looked at the ballerina. "However, you have a pretty high-pitched voice, so your voice is probably fake-"

"High-pitched voice? HIGH-PITCHED VOICE?!" The ballerina exclaimed furiously. "EXCUSE ME, THIS IS HOW I SOUND! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT?!"

"Woah, woah, calm down! Sorry, I just thought that wasn't your real voice. I apologize."

"Geez, I forgive you. Next time, don't mess up such basic info."

"Nevermind the voices, okay? We have more pressing matters on our hands! I've heard stories about this location and other locations being really horrible and creepy at night. Something about the animatronics acting how they're not supposed to. We need to hurry and leave before we run into them."

"I...you...what? Okay, enough of that crazy talk, Foxy, there's no problems. Also, you were in this hall, weren't you?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Then you must have seen the security guard! Which way did he go?"

"Oh, the guard! Yeah, I know. His name's Philip, apparently. I tried to get him to give me the keys or something so I could leave the building, but he thought I was one of the animatronics. He ran off down that hall." Foxy pointed down the smaller hall, which they were standing near. "Gee, his head must be really disheveled for him to think I'm an animatronic. Those robots can't talk OR walk, everyone knows that! Must be a bit of a crazy guy, eh?"

The others just stared at each other, then nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." The ballerina sighed. "He's crazy."

"We should probably go find him now." The bear suggested. "He couldn't have gone very far."

"Yeah, good idea." Foxy agreed. "Let's find him and prove to him that we're human!"

"Uh...okay?"

"Okay! Let's go, guys!"

With Foxy leading the way, the trio trekked down the smaller hall.

* * *

They had reached the main room at this point. Everyone looked, hoping to see Philip, but the guard was nowhere in sight. Foxy knew it wouldn't be that easy; the guard would have definitely ran further to escape him.

"Hello?" Foxy called. "Philip!"

"Security guard!" The ballerina shouted out.

"Come on out!" The bear added.

They waited for a moment, expecting some sort of answer, but nothing happened.

"Ugh, come on!" The ballerina groaned. "Where is he? Where did he go?"

"Uh...maybe he's in this present!" Freddy suggested.

Somehow, against all of his logic, Foxy suddenly decided that maybe the guard was in there. Maybe he had shrunk down and went inside.

"Maybe he is in there! HELLO!" Foxy yelled. "Security guard! Come out of the present right now- no, what am I saying? He wouldn't be able to fit in there."

"Yeah, obviously not!" The ballerina huffed. "How would he get inside that? I mean, the only time that ever happened was when we stuffed a guard inside a present after we caught him."

"Oh yeah, I remember that! He was really hard to fit in...there...wait. Why...why did I know about that?"

"Um...because you were there, Foxy?"

"What? No, I certainly don't remember doing anything like that."

"What? How?" The bear stuttered. "Weren't you the one who stuffed him in there to begin with?"

"Huh?! No! I would never do that..."

_And yet...I can't shake the feeling that I DID do that... _Foxy thought.

"But Foxy..."

"Okay, enough! Let's change the subject." Foxy glanced around the room until his eyes settled on the kitchen door. "Say, maybe the guard is in the kitchen. The staff room is back there, after all."

The others shrugged acceptingly, and the group went up to the kitchen door. Foxy, feeling slightly lazy at the moment, decided he'd rather have the others do it.

"Okay, guys, go ahead and open the doors." He said.

The others looked slightly uncomfortable. They stared at the door for a moment, then looked back at Foxy.

"We can't." The ballerina said.

"Huh?" Foxy mumbled. "What do you mean?"

"We can't open the door."

"What?! You seriously can't? Fine, let me do it." Foxy pushed through them and grabbed the handle of the door, then pulled it down and pushed it open. "Ta-da. It's that easy."

The others were shocked at this, but Foxy ignored this and proceeded into the kitchen.

The kitchen was fairly nice in terms of quality. It had yellow-white stripes on the walls, and a wooden floor, which was a stark contrast to the usual black-white checker pattern. The back wall of the kitchen had many shelves, counters, and cabinets, as well as a fridge. Utensils hung on the wall above the counters, and cutting knives were inside a knife block on the counter as well. In the middle of the room stood a work station with more counters, ovens, and plenty of other kitchen things. To Foxy's left was a small closet, a trash chute, and a door at the left side of the room that led off to the employee lounge.

Philip was standing by the counter at the work station, trying to catch his breath, when Foxy noticed him.

"He's here!" Foxy called out. "Guys, I found him! He was in the kitchen after all!"

Ballora and Freddy entered the kitchen themselves and spotted the security guard.

"AH-HA!" Ballora cried. "We found you!"

Philip turned around confusedly and gasped as he viewed the animatronics standing there.

"AAH!" He screamed. "No, no! Not you guys again! I told you, stay away!"

"Philip, calm down! We won't hurt you." Foxy assured him, beginning to approach again.

Philip started backing up towards the far left corner of the room. "No, stay back! I won't let you kill me!"

"We aren't! Just come here!"

"Never! I'll never listen to you monsters! Get back!"

Foxy kept getting closer and closer to Philip, who continued backing up.

"This isn't funny! Just go away!" Philip shouted. "Get away from me, please!"

Suddenly, primal urges once again came to Foxy. He needed to get rid of the guard, but how? He looked down and noticed that the guard has been so scared that he hadn't noticed what he was backing up towards. Perfect, it would be the best place to take him out.

Foxy grinned as he extended his hands out and gave the guard a rough shove. The guard stumbled backwards and tripped, falling down...into the trash chute that had been right behind him.

"AAAAAAGH!" The guard screamed as he fell into the chute and disappeared. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

There was a loud thump, and the guard went silent. Foxy peered down into the dark chute, grinning. He had done it.

"Yes! Hahaha-" Foxy began, but suddenly stopped. What was he doing?! "-wait, no! Philip, I didn't mean to..."

"Woah!" The ballerina gasped, running over and looking down into the chute herself. "Wow, Foxy...you got him. You actually got him." Her empty expression turned into a smile of excitement. "YES, WE DID IT! WE GOT HIM! YIPPEE!"

"Huh?!" Foxy exclaimed, unable to understand this behavior. "Why are you happy about this?!"

"Because we got the guard! Wow, Foxy, I'm impressed. That was just brilliant! That's the best way I've ever seen you take out a guard before! That one was even better than the time you stuffed a guard in a present!"

"BRILLIANT?! ARE YOU INSANE?! I JUST HURT SOMEONE!"

"Who cares about the guard? You just accomplished something amazing!"

"No, I just...I just murdered an innocent guy! Oh my god, oh my god, this is bad. No, this is terrible! Somebody's going to find out about this and call the cops! Then they'll investigate and possibly even arrest me! I can't go to jail!"

"Aw, Foxy, calm down." The bear chuckled, putting a hand on Foxy'a shoulder. "Nobody will ever know that we did it. How could they?"

"They will, I swear it! How am I going to explain this to the police?!"

"Don't worry about it, Foxy. If they find out, we'll just tell them it was a...happy little accident!"

"HAPPY LITTLE ACCIDENT?! Okay, that's it! I am out of here!"

Foxy started towards the door.

"Huh? Foxy, where are you going?" The ballerina asked.

"To call the cops!" Foxy shouted. "You crazy people are going to be the ones responsible for that man's death, not me! I'll make sure of it!"

"Wait, what?! No, don't do that! Get back here!"

"NO!"

Foxy sprinted out of the room, desperate to find a phone and escape these crazy people he was dealing with...

* * *

Foxy ran down the big hallway, panting heavily. He ran through a doorway and into a completely different room, then quickly hid out of sight and waited patiently.

The ballerina and bear cane into the big hallway themselves, looking around hurriedly in an attempt to spot Foxy.

"Where'd he go?" The bear stuttered.

"Maybe he's in my room!" The ballerina suggested. "I left the door open earlier, maybe he went through it to try and escape us! Quick, follow me!"

They ran off in the complete opposite direction, heading to the room at the other end of the hall from where Foxy was.

Foxy breathed a sigh of relief.

_Good, I think I finally lost them. _He thought. _Now I need to find an exit so I can escape and get to the police station._

He finally turned and got a look at the room he was in. It was a fairly big room, with the walls here having red-white stripes. There were some more tables and stools, as well as a few rows of plush chairs facing a big stage in the corner. To the left was a a big red wall, with a doorway leading to what looked like a water area for riding around on boats. The letter 'F' was plastered above the doorway.

However, the arguably most noticeable thing in the room was a giant blue-purple striped present sitting off to the right, with an assortment of crates and boxes surrounding it on all sides. The lid of the giant box was open.

Foxy, noticing this present, was interested in what it was for.

_A big present? Maybe that's an exit! _He thought. _I should go take a closer look._

He started towards the present, but he had barely taken a few steps when something popped out of the box. Foxy yelled, stumbling backwards.

"Woah! What the?!" He exclaimed.

"Huh?" The person mumbled. "Oh! Hey, Foxy!"

This figure was actually, like Foxy and those people he saw earlier, wearing a metal suit as well. This person resembled a puppet of sorts. He was thinner than any animatronic Foxy had ever seem before. His entire body was black and oblong in shape, but with white stripes on the arms and legs. He also had, covering his face, a white mask, with hollow holes for eyes and rosy red cheeks. Purple stripes stretched from the eyes to the mouth, making it look as if the puppet was crying. Red lipstick was also painted onto the mouth in the form of an exaggerated pucker. He had no real semblance of a hand; instead, there were three spindly fingers on each arm. He had no feet either, and his legs were just tapered to a point. Three white buttons were stuck on his chest.

"ANOTHER one of you?!" Foxy yelled. "Please tell me you're not crazy, like those other guys were!"

"Huh? Sorry, I can't hear you from here." The puppet said. "Let me climb out of the box so I can talk to you face-to-face."

"What?! No, no way! I'd rather you stay as far away from me as possible-"

Too late. The puppet had already climbed out of the box and was now walking up to Foxy.

"Alright, I'm here." The puppet continued.

"You'd better not be crazy. Or murderous. Or anything!" Foxy warned. "With a suit as weird-looking as that, I'd hazard a guess that you probably are! Stay away from me, pal."

The puppet frowned. "Geez, that's pretty rude of you to say. It's a pretty nice night tonight, and I was just enjoying the peace and quiet. But now you're talking to me like this? I don't get it. Why are you acting this way? Why are you being so out-of-order?"

"I'm not out-of-order! If anyone's out-of-order, it's YOU! I've already dealt with enough crazy people today, okay? Just earlier, some weird people wearing suits like me pushed a guard down the garbage chute! And they ENJOYED it! Then they blamed the whole thing on me! Well, I certainly didn't do anything! They're getting the blame for it, not me, and I'm going to make sure that happens-"

"There you are, Foxy!" Somebody exclaimed.

"Huh?!" Foxy turned around and gasped: the ballerina and bear had entered the room and found him there, talking to the puppet. "Oh, god! YOU GUYS again!"

"Thanks for finding him, Puppetboi!" The ballerina commended the puppet. "We appreciate the help."

"It's Puppet, okay? Not Puppetboi." The puppet answered. "But, yes, I did find him. He came in here and was complaining to me about stuff before you guys got here."

"Why are you guys back?!" Foxy exclaimed. "Why are you so intent on finding me?! I told you to stay away! I don't want any of you involved with my life!"

"How could you say that, Foxy?" The ballerina asked. "We're your friends!"

"NO! We have never been friends, we aren't friends right now, and we never will be, EVER! I don't know any of you, but I've seen enough to figure out that you guys are awful people! I'm going to call the police, and each and every one of you will be in the place you belong: BEHIND BARS!"

"What? But you were the one who pushed that guard down the chute!"

"Shut up, I know that! But I refused to get arrested today. I'm going to tell the cops that YOU GUYS did that! You'll be the ones locked up, and I can get on with my life after they're done with you!"

"Stop telling us these things, Foxy! Whatever happened to our friendships?"

"Friendships? HA! Like that ever happened! I don't know a single one of you, and I don't think I want to, either."

"You...you don't even remember me, Foxy?" The bear stuttered sadly. "I'm one of your best friends!"

"No, I don't remember anyone like you! I recognize that suit, and yes, you do look like a Freddy animatronic, but you look NOTHING like the one I remember from the last location!"

"That's because we got new outfits, remember? Our models were upgraded to accommodate this location!"

"Oh, yeah, I remember that! The animatronics were supposed to be upgraded for Circus Baby's- hey, wait a minute! What am I doing, agreeing on something with YOU?! Alright, that's it. I'm going to pull your suit head off so I can see your real face! You've got to be human, if anything!"

Foxy ran up to the bear and grabbed the bear's head from the neck, then began to pull as hard as he could. However, like Foxy's own suit head, the head of the bear proved to be impossible to remove. The bear, clearly suffering from this, yelled in pain and struggled in a desperate attempt to break Foxy's grip.

"Grrrr...come on...arrgh, why isn't this working?!" Foxy exclaimed as he did so. "It should come off easily!"

"Foxy, stop it!" The ballerina chastised, pushing Foxy off of the bear. "There's nothing wrong with his head, okay? Keep your hands to yourself!"

"You don't tell me what I can and can't do, you criminal! In fact, I think you've GOT to be human! If his head doesn't come off, yours DEFINTELY has to! Come here!"

Foxy grabbed the ballerina and tried to tug at her head, but she screamed and pushed him off as quickly as she could.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" The ballerina threatened, rubbing her neck.

Suddenly, Foxy felt apologetic, like maybe he shouldn't have done that to his friend.

"Woah, I'm sorry-" He began, but quickly snapped out of these other feelings this time. "-what am I doing, saying sorry to you evil people?! I'd never apologize to you guys, and- ugh, nevermind! I just...don't understand! How are those suit heads so hard to remove?! I- wait. Wait, wait, wait. If the heads are supposed to stay on, then..." Foxy gasped as he finally put two and two together. "...oh. OH MY. HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! You guys...you're animatronics! Living, moving animatronics! The stories were true after all! And, if you guys supported seeing that guy die...wait, that's it! YOU GUYS were the ones responsible for all those disappearances! All those night guards that died...that's your guys' fault, isn't it?!"

"Okay, yes, we did take out all of those guards!" The bear replied. "But it wasn't just us! You helped us do all that too, Foxy! How could you not remember that?"

"I did nothing! I never dirtied my hands by slaughtering innocent people! This is my first day at this location, okay?! I was at all the other locations where those other accidents happened...but I never did a THING! I'm not the one to blame! My name...it must be Fred! Fred Foxington! Yeah, that's my name- no, it was Foxy! I'm Foxy the pirate- I am _F-F-F_red Foxington, an average guy- no, am I Foxy? Foxy sounds right- no, no, I'm not an animatronic!"

Foxy- no, no, ###### could feel himself losing control. The body was moving of its own accord, backing up onto the stage in the corner. Meanwhile, it was also thrashing about...glitching, twitching, unable to maintain any calm movements any longer. ###### kept trying to say something, but every time he could, it was to try and keep up the façade of being Fred Foxington- wait, no, he was Foxy- no, he was Fred Foxington, disguised and trying to execute the plan- no, he was Foxy the pirate, and he was trying to regain control-

"AAAGH! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!" ###### finally managed to scream through the body as it thrashed where he stood. "THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! THIS WAS NOT MEANT TO BE! HOW COULD I HAVE GONE WRONG?"

"Oh my god, I finally get it." The bear gasped. "He's malfunctioning, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I think so." The ballerina agreed. "Something...or someone...must have messed with his systems." The ballerina pulled out a wrench. "We need to fix this. Everyone, help me out here. If we can tinker around with him for a second, we can undo this mess."

"No! Wait! Stay back!" ###### warned as the three animatronics approached him, the ballerina holding up the wrench. "Don't- get- any- closer-"

They were getting closer, really close now. As they did, ###### could feel himself losing energy. It was over, his plan had failed, and now he would suffer the consequences. He started to pass out as the ballerina held the wrench towards his chest, and everything went black...

* * *

Dark. Everything was so dark. So unfathomably dark. When did the darkness end?

No, wait, the world wasn't dark.

Foxy realized he was laying on his side as he slowly came to, and he slowly opened his eyes. The animatronics were standing a few feet away from him, watching hopefully. Foxy blinked as he fully gathered his surroundings. He was still laying on the stage.

He got to his feet, a blank expression on his face. Once he had fully gotten stood up, he gazed at the room for a moment, before finally looking towards the others. He began to shuffle towards them, almost in a mindless manner. Once he had gotten up to them, he stopped. Then he held up his hands and examined them. They were white...with pink nails. He tested his fingers, wiggling them carefully. He stayed silent throughout it.

Then he looked back at the others.

"I'm...I'm here." He muttered, staring at the others. "I'm...back. I'm back. Oh my...oh my god! I'm back!" Finally, the blank expression was replaced by a grin. "YES! I'M BACK! I'M HERE! I'M MYSELF! YEEEEESSS!" He jumped for joy, laughing loudly as he rejoiced. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! AND...and..." He stopped celebrating, and looked at the others, who were smiling. He smiled back. "Guys...guys...GUYS! Freddy! Puppet! Ballora!"

"Foxy! You're back to normal!" Funtime Freddy cheered happily, running up and giving Foxy a big hug. "Oh, happy days!"

"So glad to see you again, Freddy." Foxy sighed, breaking the hug and grinning at the animatronic bear. He then looked over at Ballora. "Ballora! Hi!"

"Hi, Foxy." She greeted, nodding. "Good to see you're back to your old self."

"Thanks! And...Puppet?"

"Yep, it's me!" Puppet said. "Hi, buddy!"

"Hey! Glad everyone's here. So, guys...I'm going to take a guess here and say that I was being weird because I thought I was a human."

"Yeah, you did." Freddy answered, nodding. "I don't think I like that form. You tried to rip our heads off."

"I did? Sorry about that, I guess. I'm just so used to doing things like that with the security guards."

"Wait, but we've never ripped off a guard's head before." Ballora reminded him.

"Yeah, but I have dreams about it sometimes."

"Hmm, interesting. Yeah, I guess we can put that 'taking out the guard' idea on the list."

"Sounds good. So...wow." Foxy was staring at Freddy, who, like Foxy, was in the 'Funtime' model now. "These are the new suits. I didn't get to see them earlier because they deactivated me when they changed my suit and then shipped me off to this place. But, wow, I wish I could've seen it earlier. These new suits look awesome."

"Yeah, they are pretty nice." Freddy agreed. "I'm fond of them. Good way to live as we take out security guards."

"Security guards? Wait, wasn't there one here today?"

"Um, yeah."

"Dang, of course I had to go crazy on the SAME DAY another guard comes! Guys, did I miss the current guard? Did I do anything to help at all? I can remember that his name was...Philip, or something...but I can't remember if I did anything. Did I?"

"You were there when he was around." Ballora began. "As for the security guard...well...let's just say, he hit rock bottom. Really, really hard."

"Yeah, he was a really TRASHY security guard, I must admit." Freddy joked, getting a laugh out of Ballora.

"Trashy?" Foxy processed. "That means...did he fall down the trash chute?! No way! Did I do anything to help make him fall down there?"

"Actually, yes." Ballora confirmed. "You were the one who pushed him down there to begin with."

"Wow, really? Even in the state I was, I still managed to take him out? Awesome! Wow, even when I'm broken, I'm still the most awesome animatronic here!"

"Eh, gonna have to disagree with you there." Freddy said. "I really think that the title of the 'best' should go to me."

"What?! No way!" Ballora denied. "It's CLEARLY me! I've been at this location longer than you OR Foxy!"

"No, no, I'm the best." Puppet interrupted. "And I'm not even from the same location as you guys."

"Yeah, actually, I was going to ask: why are you here, Puppet?" Foxy asked. "Weren't you supposed to stay at the other location, or what?"

"I was, but not anymore. I live here now!"

"You do?"

"Yep. I have my own free will, so I decided to move in here. I might rent out a spot in this place for a few months. Maybe I'll stay permanently."

"Oh, sure, then. By the way...I can see that you still have the same suit on as you did the last time I saw you. What gives? They gave everybody else a new suit, but not you."

"Well, if it ain't broke, don't fix it."

"...I'm going to ignore that burn."

"So, what are you guys doing in my room?"

"Good question." Foxy answered. "I guess that when I was still in my weird human state, I thought this would be the best place to hide from the others, who were chasing me. But, this place is probably a bad place to hide. Nothing in this room could've possibly helped me. I wonder why I thought like that..."

"Eh, you probably just had a few screws loose or something like that." Freddy guessed. "Nothing too bad."

"Yeah, that could've been the reason. Well, whatever the reason was, doesn't matter now, 'cause I'm back to normal-" Foxy paused. He had finally noticed that Freddy had a blue hand in place of the area where... "Hey, Freddy, where's Bonnie? Shouldn't he be on your hand, because he's a hand-puppet now?"

Freddy frowned. "Oh, Bonnie. He's...gone. Missing. He was here today, but some things happened, and...he ran away. We haven't found him since."

"You haven't?! Ugh, that isn't good. We'd better make it a priority to find him. And...wait a second! Ballora, where's...where's Baby?"

Ballora gasped, then looked down at her feet as tears began to well up at her eyes. "We...we don't talk about Baby..."

"Come on, don't be like that! Baby's the owner of this place! Where is she?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE WENT! SHE JUST WENT MISSING...AND...I CAN'T FIND HER!"

"Oh, here we go again..." Freddy groaned.

Ballora scowled at the pink-white bear. "QUIET, FREDDY! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE A BEST FRIEND!"

Freddy shook his head. "No, I definitely do..."

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU SAID?"

"Uh, nevermind."

"YEAH, BE QUIET! LEAVE ME...ALONE..."

"Ballora, stop yelling! Calm down!" Foxy said. "I'm sure Baby is around somewhere. We'll find her."

"But, Baby...she...she...she just..."

"Please don't cry on my floor. Please don't." Puppet muttered, his eyes switching from looking at the floor to looking at Ballora.

"I...I'm going to my room!" Ballora whined, and she turned around and ran away, heading down the big hall towards her room.

"Dang it, Freddy! Look what you did!" Foxy exclaimed, annoyed. "You upset her! Why'd you have to be like that?"

"I did, didn't I?" Freddy replied, shrugging. "Well, guess we'd better go after her."

"Fine, let's go and console her. She's gonna need it." Foxy began to leave, then turned around and waved at Puppet. "Bye, Puppet. See you later."

"Uh...okay. Later, I guess." Puppet said, waving as Foxy and Freddy left the room.

* * *

"Hey, Freddy?" Foxy asked as he and the bear walked towards Ballora's room.

"Yeah, Foxy?" Freddy replied.

"Does Ballora act like she did back there...often?"

"Eh...well, I wouldn't say often, but she does do it from time to time. And it could happen anytime. So, my advice is to always be prepared for it."

"Okay, I will."

* * *

Foxy and Freddy had reached the opposite end of the big hallway, and were now standing in front of a set out double doors, which led to Ballora's room.

The two of them looked at each other, nodded, and then faced the door again. Foxy reached out and grabbed the handle of one of the doors, then pulled it and pushed the door open. He and Freddy went inside.

Ballora's room was perhaps the most diverse room Foxy had seen so far. It was wide, for starters. The walls, instead of a single color and then white for the stripes, had stripes of white, purple, salmon pink, and red. Around half of the room had purple carpets for flooring. A table with a couch was set on either side of this part of the room. A few rows of red plush chairs faced the other side of the room: a big stage that stretched from one wall to the other. The stage had a platform not unlike the ones on the main to stage on the right side of it. There was a big piano sitting in the stage's right side corner. Behind the platform was a small balloon stand, with balloons of varying colors waiting there. There was a door on the wall to the left of the stage, which Foxy supposed led to some sort of backstage.

Speaking of the platform, that was what Ballora was crouched behind, and she was still silently weeping to herself. She only glanced at Foxy and Freddy as they came in.

Meanwhile, Foxy looked around at the room. He had to admit, it wasn't his favorite. The walls were too many colors, and the stage was too empty, and there were other things he wanted to nitpick, too.

"Wow, I'm already wishing I wasn't here." He blurted out without thinking. "This room is extremely colorful, but not in the way I like it."

"You...you don't even like my room?!" Ballora gasped from where she hid. "YOU GUYS JUST HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT ME!" Her crying became noisier.

"No, wait! I didn't mean any of that!" Foxy exclaimed. He hadn't wanted to offend Ballora. "Ballora, stay calm, okay? I know what I said, but I promise you that your room is actually really awesome. One of the best in the pizzeria."

Ballora ceased crying for a moment and looked over at Foxy. "R-really?"

"Yeah! There's lot of things about this room that are cool! Like...oh, I don't know..." Foxy quickly looked around the room until he noticed the rows of red chairs. "...the seating!" He went and sat down on one of the chairs. "It's super comfy! Everyone likes chairs like that!"

Unexpectedly, Ballora's slight smile disappeared, and the tears began to well up again. "That's...that's...THAT'S WHAT BABY SAID!" Her crying restarted, and it was even louder this time.

"Wait, no! I didn't know that Baby said that...aw, great, she's already back to sadness land."

"Say, uh...I think it's almost morning." Freddy spoke up, backing towards the door. "And, uh, I'm kinda tired, so...bye!" Freddy turned around and ran out of the room.

"HEY!" Foxy yelled. "Come on, Freddy! Are you seriously just going to leave me with- argh, he's already gone. That unreliable idiot." Foxy walked back over to Ballora, who was still crouched behind the platform. "Ballora?"

She stopped crying and turned to look at Foxy again. "Y-yes, Foxy?"

"I know you're upset about Baby, but...it's going to be okay. I promise. Tomorrow, I'll gather everyone up, and we'll go and look for her, okay?"

"Okay...Thanks, Foxy..."

"Anytime. Now, make sure to stand on your platform."

"Alright..." Ballora moved onto the platform.

"Good job. Now, I've gotta go and deactivate for the night. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? The grand opening is coming soon, so Baby will have to show up eventually."

"That's true, I guess."

"Yeah. Well, I'm going." Foxy started towards the door.

"Okay. Bye, Foxy."

"Bye!"

Foxy left Ballora's room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Foxy was walking through the main room towards Funtime Cove, thinking to himself as he ambled on his way.

_All these new people are...interesting. _He thought. _That ballerina sure is a volcano of emotions, more so than I thought when I first met her. I'd better be more careful around her. Until then, I think I'll get to bed. All that running around made me tired. Huh...you know, I wonder why I suddenly though I was human. What could've happened to make me malfunction like that? Were my systems faulty? Did somebody mess with me while I was asleep? Well, maybe in time I'll get answers to all of these questions._

As Foxy passed through the main room, he noticed that Freddy was onstage, already deactivated and sleeping like the bear said he would. At the moment, the bear was snoring rather loudly.

Foxy grinned at Freddy. _So he's already gone to sleep. Heh, I wish I had a marker on me right now. I could draw on his face and prank him when he wakes up! Mmm...nah, maybe another night._

Foxy went through the doorway on the right that he had seen earlier, and now he was in a new room. The walls were yellow-white striped, like the main room. The room, however, was also very, very empty. All that Foxy could see was a small stage in the corner, with a large purple curtain. His cove.

_Wow, this is my room. _Foxy thought. _It looks similar to my old cove back at the last pizzeria. Guess I've gotta thank the company for letting me have my own stage again._

Foxy walked up to the cove and reached out, grabbing the purple curtains. He drew them open slightly, giving him enough room to inch into the cove. He closed the curtains behind him, casting him in perfect darkness. Foxy smiled at this. The darkness would be great for him to sleep in.

_At last, my first day is done. _He sighed in his thoughts. _I've solved the problems, met everyone, and found my place in this location. Now all that's left to do is to sleep here for the first time in my life. Better not keep that last part waiting, heh heh. Good night, pizzeria. Good night, and see you tomorrow. I can tell I've got a long, good life ahead of me._

Foxy deactivated himself, ending the first day in his new home, and recharging himself for the new life that he had started. The new adventure had finally begun...

* * *

And somewhere inside of him, something still lurked. Its plan had failed, and now it was still trapped, stuck inside what it loathed.

As it was there, it looked up through the mindscape, up over at the presence now in control of the body, and its heart filled with anger.

_"This isn't over. One day, Foxy, one day- I will get what I desire. Just you wait and see."_

* * *

**And done. Finally, I have completed a revised version of the first chapter. Phew.**

**I think I did well, personally. I'm proud of how it turned out. If anyone wants to comment on it (whether to agree or disagree with me) then leave a review.**

**Or, continue to the next chapter if you'd like to keep reading.**

**Bye, everybody.**


	2. Ballora's Bounce House Blunder

**Hey, everyone! Surprise!**

**I decided to work on a revised chapter 2 for this story. Here it is, finally complete!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Boredom.

Boredom was something in life that Foxy wasn't too fond of. Lots of people in the world weren't fans of boredom, yes, but Foxy was ESPECIALLY not a fan. Many times back in his old home had he been stuck with nothing else to do, with no idea of what else he could do, and he hated it every time it happened.

When he had come to Circus Baby's and started his life there, he had hoped that maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be boring every now and then.

As it turned out, fate was not on his side.

Because today he was bored the same way he had been bored in his previous home. He had nothing to do, nobody to visit, and no idea of what other activities he could do. His friends were all busy: Freddy had locked his closet and disappeared to God-knows-where, Puppet was inside his box doing his own thing, and Ballora...well, Foxy had no idea where she was. Probably in her room dancing, knowing her. He's need to hang out with her more often; he did know her as a fellow animatronic and friend, but he hadn't spent as much time with her as he did with his other friends. But that would be later on.

So, with nothing else to do, he decided to aimlessly pace up and down the big hallway, over and over again, in hopes that maybe he would think of something to do at some point. But, no matter how many times he walked up and down the long hallway, nothing came to him.

By the fiftieth time he had done so, his patience finally broke, and he groaned deeply as he came to a stop in the middle of the hallway and his fifty-first lap.

_Why the HECK does it have to be one of these days?! _He grumbled in his head. _This just sucks. No matter how much I try, I just can't think of anything to do! Ugh...I wonder what everybody else is doing right now. Freddy's gone off somewhere, so I can't go to him. Puppet is in his box, but...no, I shouldn't disturb him yet. Not until I get really desperate. So...that leaves Ballora. But where could she be?_

Foxy looked down the hallway, staring at the doors to her room. _Maybe she's in her room dancing?_ He walked down the hallway and up to the doors, then grabbed the handles. But when he tried pulling them open, the doors stayed shut.

_Great, they're locked. Guess I've gotta be more direct._

Foxy knocked on the doors, calling out as he did so.

"Hey, Ballora!" He said. "Are you in there? Let me in! I'm dying of boredom out here!"

He waited for some sort of answer, for Ballora to call back to him and to open the doors. But, instead of that, nothing happened. Foxy, confused, peered through the keyhole, where he got a view into the room. Nobody was inside.

_Oh, she's not in her room. _Foxy thought, surprised. _That's weird. She seemed like the type of person who would ALWAYS stay in her room whenever she's bored, but apparently that's not the case._

Foxy, trying to decide what to do next, turned and walked away from the doors. He was unsure what to do now.

He thought about it for a moment before coming to a conclusion.

_Uh...maybe I'm pacing in the wrong room! _He thought. _Maybe I need to pace in a different room to get an idea of what to do. I'll try the main room._

Foxy walked down the big hallway and then turned into the small hallway, then went down it until he came into the main room. He stopped for a moment, contemplating if he should actually go back to pacing, but decided not to as he let out a deep sigh.

_Oh, who am I kidding? Pacing isn't going to help, no matter where I am. _Foxy thought, frowning. _Man, if something could happen around here-_

Suddenly, he was broken out of his mind by a scream coming from somewhere nearby.

"Huh?" Foxy stuttered.

"Hello?! Is somebody there?!" The voice suddenly called. "Hey, guys, help! I'm stuck!"

Foxy listened to the voice for a moment as it talked, then gasped. That voice, it was...Ballora?!

"Ballora?" Foxy called out.

"Foxy, is that you?!" What was unmistakably Ballora called back. "Yes, somebody is nearby! Quick, come and help me! I need help!"

"You need help?! Uh, okay!" Foxy agreed. "Where are you?"

Ballora paused for a moment. "Uh...I don't want to say..."

"What? Ballora, come on! Do you want me to help you or not?"

"I do! I just...I'm stuck somewhere really, really embarrassing."

"Fine, fine, you don't have to tell me right now. Just, uh, keep yelling, and I'll follow the sound of your voice!"

"Okay!" She began screaming again, and Foxy listened carefully this time. It sounded like it was coming from the bouncy house, so he decided to go there.

The doorway to it was nearby, right across the room from the stage, so he ran through it as came into the bounce house. It wasn't a stereotypical bounce house, though, like the inflatable ones sold for parties, but rather its own separate room connected to the main room. The floor was cushiony, however, and made with the same material as inflatable bounce houses, allowing people inside to jump around to their heart's content. The frame of it was blue, with huge gaps in the walls, sort of like the bounce house windows. They, however, had nets on the 'windows' to keep people inside the bounce house when they were inside. Foxy could see the same striped white-yellow walls that the main room had, implying that the bounce house had been pretty much built into what had been an empty room.

Foxy once again strained his ears as he listened to Ballora's screams. And they were coming from...above? Foxy looked up at the ceiling as gasped at what he saw.

Ballora was stuck up in the ceiling. That is, a 'ceiling' because the ceiling didn't consist of more than a weird metallic mesh. Ballora was caught in the mesh, her entire body tangled inside of it. She was struggling to escape, but the mesh has a tight grip on her.

"Ballora! There you are!" Foxy said. "Geez, next time you should just tell me you were stuck up there in the bouncy house so I don't have to waste time looking!"

"Hey, come on!" Ballora whined. "Do you think I want everybody to know that something as embarrassing as THIS happened to me?"

"...fair point. Anyway, don't worry! I'll get you out of there!" Foxy started bouncing on the cushiony floor, trying to reach the ceiling so he could grab Ballora's legs and pull her out, but he found that he wasn't able to bounce high enough.

"Well? What's the holdup?!" Ballora asked irritably.

"There's a problem!" Foxy said. "The floors won't bounce me high enough to reach you!"

"Keep trying! You'll get high enough eventually!"

"Okay, okay, before I continue this, I need answers. How the HECK did you get stuck up there?"

"Oh. That. Well...you know how I said I've been here longer than you?"

"Yeah?"

"That was true. I was here for quite a bit of time before you came. And every day, I liked to come in here and bounce around to cure the boredom I always felt. But I did it so often that now I'm TOO good at bouncing. If I'm not careful enough, then...I end up bouncing too high. And I wasn't careful earlier today. Besides, I'm a ballerina. My legs are built to dance and jump around."

"Oh, so that's why? You got stuck up in that weird wire mesh? Also, why is the bounce house ceiling even like that? Isn't that kind of a hazard?"

"Well, I think it's because this room wasn't finished yet. The company was probably supposed to put an actual ceiling here, but they just never got to it."

"Again? Wow, that's not the first time Fazbear Entertainment has slacked off. But, about you being stuck up there...how would that even work?! The bouncy floors can't get somebody up that high, even if they have better legs than others!"

"Who cares about that right now!? I need your help!"

"Look, I've already tried bouncing up to you, and it's not working. I need a new plan." Foxy though for a moment before going on. "Hey, I think I got it. Puppet's always been kinda knowledgeable, right? I'll go ask him for help. Maybe he and I can put our heads together and figure something out."

"No, wait! Don't leave me here while I'm still stuck!"

"It'll be okay! I'll be back in just a few minutes. In the meantime, keep trying to wiggle out of there, alright?"

"...Fine, fine! But you'd better get back here as soon as possible!"

"I'll try!" Foxy then turned and headed out of the bounce house, then headed into the main room and then into the small hallway, heading towards Puppet's room.

* * *

After traversing the hallways, Foxy found himself back in the auditorium, with Puppet's box still over in the corner.

As Foxy approached the box, he thought about today's situation. He wasn't sure what to think. Sure, now he had something to do, but this whole thing was just weird. He hoped that Puppet would be able to help.

Foxy knocked on Puppet's box. "Puppet! Puppet, are you in there? Come on out!"

"Woah!" Foxy heard Puppet exclaim inside the box. "Oh, is somebody up there? Hold on, I'm coming up." There was a pause for a moment, then Puppet popped out of the box. "Okay, I'm here!" Puppet looked down at Foxy. "Oh, hey Foxy!"

"Hey, Puppet!" Foxy greeted, grinning. "Good to see you."

"Same, buddy. So, what's up?"

Foxy's grin disappeared. "We have a problem."

Puppet's eyes widened for a moment, then he nodded. "Give me a second to get out of the box." He climbed out of the box and leaped down to the floor, making it so that he and Foxy could now talk face-to-face. "Alright, what's going on?"

Foxy sighed deeply as he prepared to break the news. "Now, this may sound ridiculous, but hear me out. Ballora...is stuck."

Puppet laughed for a second. "Ha ha! Good one, Foxy. For a second, I almost thought you said Ballora was stuck."

"Puppet." Foxy stared at Puppet firmly, and the marionette stopped laughing.

"Wait...you're...you're joking, right?"

"Trust me, I wish I was. But, I'm not. Ballora is stuck in the bounce house."

"Foxy, are you telling the truth? I've never heard of Ballora bouncing and getting stuck before, because she's bad at it. And I'm also very, very busy with stuff inside my box."

"I get that, but I'm serious, Puppet. I need your help to get her unstuck."

"...Can't you get somebody else to help you?"

"Nope. Freddy is gone for some reason, and I've tried looking around for him, but I couldn't find him. You're the only other person here besides Ballora and I, so...can you just help me out? Please? I'd appreciate you so much for it."

"Fine, fine. But if this turns out to be a dumb joke, and Ballora isn't really stuck, then I'm going back into my box and staying there for the rest of the week."

Foxy nodded, and he ushered Puppet to follow him down the hallways. "Thanks, Puppet. Now, come on. You have got to see this..."

* * *

"WHAT THE-?!" Puppet exclaimed, shock on his face. Foxy and he had arrived at the bounce house, allowing Puppet a look at Ballora's predicament. She had not wiggled out and was still stuck in the wire mesh.

"See? I told you." Foxy said.

"Took you guys long enough!" Ballora complained loudly as she saw them come in. "You said you'd be back in a flash, Foxy!"

"Well, sorry. Puppet was pretty skeptical of your situation, and it took some convincing to persuade him to help me."

Puppet hadn't even heard Foxy. He was too busy staring at Ballora, still in shock. "My god, you're stuck up there!"

"Thanks for noticing, Captain Obvious!" Ballora growled. "Now can you guys GET ME DOWN?!"

"Wait, wait, wait, I need an explanation!" Puppet interrupted. "How did you even get stuck up there?"

"I BOUNCED up here, of course! What else could it be?"

"But you're terrible at bouncing!"

"Excuse me, this place is called a BOUNCE house for a reason! Any average Joe could easily bounce around here!"

"No, I didn't mean it was impossible to bounce. I mean that you're not good enough at bouncing to have anything like this happen!"

"I beg to differ! After all, only people who are GOOD at bouncing, AKA ME, could have possibly bounced high enough to get stuck up here!"

"Alright, alright, enough arguing." Foxy cut in. "Can we focus on more important matters?"

Puppet sighed and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. We need to stop creating problems and start looking for solutions."

"Exactly."

"Now, what do you think we should do?"

"Well...I do have some ideas now that you're here. Can I try getting on your shoulders?"

Puppet froze, then stared at his thin arms and legs before replying. "I don't think that would work..."

"Trust me on this one, okay?"

"Fine, climb up."

Foxy went over to Puppet and climbed up onto the marionette's shoulders. The fox could already hear Puppet groaning from the weight, but he ignored that. Instead, Foxy focused on reaching his arms up. He could see Ballora above him. He just needed to get close enough to grab her legs.

"Agh, geez!" Puppet grunted as he tried to hold Foxy up. "How many bricks do you HAVE in your suit?"

"None! This is my natural weight!"

"You're so heavy!"

"Just hold me steady, okay? I'm trying to reach for Ballora!"

Foxy reached out his arms and began stretching for Ballora's legs. Ballora watched impatiently, waiting to be freed.

Foxy kept reaching further and further. He was almost there-

But then suddenly, Puppet's hold gave way, and Foxy yelped as he and the marionette tumbled to the ground.

"Ouch!" Foxy said. "Puppet!"

"Sorry, Foxy..." The marionette apologized as he gasped for breath. "But I'm not built to carry animatronics as heavy as you."

"But...no, you're right. Sorry for forcing you to carry me."

"It's okay, just...choose somebody else to lift you next time."

"I hate to break up your chat, but I'm STILL STUCK!" Ballora interrupted furiously. "Come on, guys, help!"

"Alright, alright, we're on it!" Foxy yelled back at her. "So, Puppet...I think we've approached this the wrong way. Instead of you giving me a boost, how about I give you a boost?"

"Good idea." Puppet agreed. "I'm not sure why you didn't go with that idea to begin with, as a matter of fact."

"It didn't come to me for some reason. Anyway, get over here."

Puppet went over to Foxy, who braced himself to hold the marionette up. Foxy could feel the marionette's spindly feet as he climbed onto Foxy's shoulders. Then Foxy began to lift Puppet up towards Ballora's legs.

However, as Puppet reached out to Ballora, Foxy noticed that the marionette was having trouble reaching her. Puppet stretched his arms with all of his might, and Foxy got on tiptoes, but even that wasn't enough to reach her.

After a minute or so of trying again and again to do this without success, they both gave up, and Puppet jumped off of Foxy's shoulders.

"Well, that was an utter failure." Foxy sighed. "Guess we're going back to the drawing board."

"Come on, guys!" Ballora ushered. "Get me down from here!"

"We already tried and FAILED to do so!"

"Then think of some other way to get me down! Come on, I know you'll think of something!"

"Fine, I'll try! Just give me a moment." Foxy thought for a moment, then looked over at the main room through the net-covered window that looked out into the adjacent room. He saw the tables with stools in the room, and it gave him an idea.

"I've got it." Foxy blurted out. "Wait here, guys." As the others gave him confused looks, Foxy headed out from the bouncy house and over to one of the tables. There were some stools here. Foxy guessed that if he tried to use this to boost him up, he might be able to reach Ballora.

He grabbed one of the stools and lugged it back into the bounce house, where he placed it right underneath Ballora. Ballora looked down at the stool and made a face.

"Really? Stools?" She commented, unimpressed. "Is that the only thing you can think of?"

"Well, it's the only idea I've got so far, so bear with me, please!" Foxy replied a little irritably. Then, he got up onto the stool and once again looked up at Ballora. It wasn't high enough to reach her, but...Foxy guessed that if he tried to jump up and grab her, he might be able to get a grip on her legs. He decided to go with this idea, since it was the only one he had right then.

Foxy braced himself, then jumped as high as he could. While in midair, he flailed his arms in an attempt to grab Ballora's legs, but he, unfortunately for him, completely missed. Even worse, as he landed back on the stool, it toppled over from both the impact of Foxy's landing and the relative lack of sturdiness in the ground, causing Foxy to slip and fall over.

"Ouch!" He yelped as he hit the ground. "Okay, that failed. I was trying to jump up to you, Ballora, but I missed. Puppet, can you try? I think you're a little taller than me."

"Well, I guess I can at least try." Puppet agreed. The marionette mounted the stool and attempted to jump up to Ballora. Thankfully, Puppet was lighter than Foxy, so the stool didn't give under his weight. However, he still was unable to reach Ballora. His spindly fingers were grazing the tips of her feet, but he was otherwise unable to make any contact.

"Dang, COME ON!" Puppet exclaimed as he kept jumping. "I'm so close!"

"Get me down! Come on!" Ballora commanded, wiggling in the mesh as Puppet kept jumping. But, after a few more tries, Puppet gave up and leaped off of the stool.

"Sorry Foxy, but I can't get a grip on her." Puppet said.

"Well, uh...that's fine!" Foxy responded, trying to sound collected. "I'll just, uh...get another stool!" Foxy raced back into the main room, grabbed another stool from a nearby table, and came back into the bounce house, placing the second stool right next to the first one.

Puppet seemed skeptical of this idea now. "Foxy, I'm not sure if using stools is the right way to go about this. One stool didn't work, so how can two work?"

"We won't know until we try, Puppet."

"Right, right..."

Foxy, first, attempted to stack the two stools on top of each other and climb up that way, as sort of a makeshift ladder. Unfortunately, as soon as Foxy put one stool on the other and removed his hand, both stools toppled over. Foxy suddenly realized that the bouncy house flooring wasn't actually very sturdy, and balancing things on it wouldn't work.

So, instead, he put the stools next to each other again, positioning them so that they both were halfway underneath Ballora. Foxy nodded at this. Maybe he could still make this work.

"Hey, Puppet?" Foxy asked the marionette, who had been watching Foxy work the whole time. "I have an idea. Let's both jump for Ballora at the same time. You go on one stool, I'll go on the other, and we'll both jump up and try to grab Ballora's legs. How does that sound?"

Puppet, of course, still looked skeptical of the idea, but he didn't seem to want to complain about it anymore. "Well, I guess we can try." Was all he said, shrugging as he joined Foxy by the stools.

Foxy and Puppet both got on a stool each, and they braced themselves to jump, then tried to jump up and grab Ballora's legs. Of course, even if they were jumping together, their jumping skills hadn't improved at all. Like last time, Foxy missed Ballora's legs, caused the stool to tip, and ended up falling over. Also like last time, Puppet didn't cause his stool to tip, but his spindly fingers were still unable to do anything but graze the underside of Ballora's feet. The marionette tried to reach Ballora for a few seconds, but gave up again, climbing off of the stool.

"AAARGH! STOP WASTING TIME!" Ballora roared, furious. "I HATE BEING STUCK UP HERE, OKAY? SO STOP ACTING LIKE BUFFONS AND GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Foxy watched her yell at him, but only just sighed. He felt as if maybe all this work wasn't doing a thing, that their efforts trying to get Ballora down were being wasted. They had tried and tried and continued to fail, and Foxy's doubt was climbing steadily.

"Puppet, this isn't going well." Foxy voiced to Puppet. "Should we just...leave her up there and let her wiggle out on her own?"

"Leave me up here?!" Ballora exclaimed. "Oh, no, you don't! I'm not going to take being stuck up here any longer than I already HAVE been stuck up here!" She began wiggling in the mesh even harder then before, but it didn't seem to do much to get her out.

Meanwhile, Puppet put a finger to his 'chin' and thought for a moment about what they could do. "We're almost to that point, Foxy. However, I do have one more idea that we can try. If it fails, then we can just leave her up there."

"Okay, anything can go at this point." Foxy agreed. "What's your idea?"

"We should go search the kitchen. We might be able to find something in there that can help us get her down."

"Huh? The kitchen?" Ballora stuttered, confused. She momentarily stopped wiggling. "Why the kitchen, though? Out of all places in this building, I didn't think the solution would be in there."

"There's supplies in there, Ballora. Something in there could possibly help us."

"Yeah, let's go with it." Foxy accepted. "Ballora, stay right there. We'll be back in a few minutes."

"Yes, because I have so many other places to go right now." Ballora joked sarcastically, before calling out to Foxy and Puppet as they began to leave. "Oh, and, can you make me a sandwich while you're in there?"

"That's the least of your worries right now." Foxy reminded her as he exited the bouncy house with Puppet.

"Aw, but I'm hungry!"

"You can wait until AFTER we've got you down to get something to eat!"

Foxy turned around and headed out, following Puppet through the main room...

* * *

Foxy and Puppet arrived in the kitchen, pushing the door open and stepping onto the wooden floors of the room.

"Alright, let's begin the search." Foxy said decisively, and he and Puppet got to work at once. They searched around the room, going through the cabinets and drawers, looking into the ovens, scanning the racks, and even opening the fridge and searching in there.

Foxy opened one drawer and found it full of utensils, specifically forks, knives, and spoons.

"Hey, Puppet, I found some utensils in here." Foxy said. "Maybe we can throw these at Ballora and knock her down."

"Well, first, describe to me what utensils are in there." Puppet asked as he went through another cabinet.

"Knives."

"Too sharp."

"Forks."

"Too pointy."

"Spoons."

"Too dull."

"Fine, I'll look elsewhere." Foxy searched around again, and he found himself inspecting one of the ovens. "Hey, Puppet, maybe we can rip the oven out of the wall and throw it at her."

"Really? And expose the gas lines, possibly causing an explosion?"

"...solid point. Okay, I'll look elsewhere."

Foxy searched around once again, and his eyes fell on the fridge. There were two doors here, one leading to the fridge part and the other to the freezer part. Foxy opened the freezer part and looked inside. There were foods in here of course, but one specific thing caught his eye: there was a random tub on the bottom shelf. Foxy looked more closely at it and realized that it was holding tons of snowballs.

As Foxy saw this, he looked back at the refrigerator door. There was a note taped to it. Foxy pulled it off and held it up so he could read it.

_Hey, guys! I made these snowballs last winter and took them with me when we came here. I'm going to use these for pranking soon, so please don't touch them. Thanks!_

_-Freddy_

"Woah! Hey, Puppet!" Foxy called. "I found something that'll work!"

"Okay, let me see." Puppet said, and he walked over to the fridge. Foxy showed him the massive tub of snowballs in the freezer and handed Puppet the note from Freddy. Puppet read it quickly, and an odd expression came onto his face. "Wait, you mean these are Freddy's snowballs?"

"Yeah, of course! They're pretty wet and slippery, so they might work!"

"But Freddy made them. Isn't it rude to just take them without his permission?"

"...Yes, it is, but...the note said he was going to use it for pranking. As in, pranking US, probably. So we're just taking it and using it for a better purpose. Besides, I'm sure he'll just forgive us after the first few seconds that he finds out we used them. He always does. Most of the time."

"Well, if you're so sure, then I guess we should go ahead and use these. I hope Freddy won't mind too much."

"Don't worry about it, okay? At least, don't worry about that right now. Dealing with Freddy is a matter for future us, not present us. Present us has to deal with Ballora."

"You're right, you're right. This'll work much better than throwing an oven at her! We didn't need to worry after all."

"Yeah! Now, let's go and get back to helping Ballora."

Foxy lugged the tub of snowballs out of the freezer and closed the freezer afterward. Then he carried it in his arms as he and Puppet departed the kitchen.

* * *

They arrived back in the bounce house. Ballora, to nobody's surprise, was still stuck. Foxy set the tub of snowballs behind him and stood in front of it to block Ballora's view of it.

Ballora noticed them come in. "There you guys are! Now, what have you got to help me?"

"Well...do you like pancakes, Ballora?" Puppet asked, smiling. Foxy, deciding to go along with whatever Puppet was at, watched as Puppet said this.

"I do, actually. Does that mean you guys have some?"

"You could say that..."

"Oh, good. Just no syrup, okay? Syrup can really gunk up our robotic insides. I wouldn't mind eating, though. I've been in the mood to pretend eating stuff for a long time, about as long as I've been stuck up here."

"Wait, you have?" Foxy stuttered. "How long have you been up there for?"

"A couple of hours..." Ballora said, looking embarrassed.

"Geez, that's a long time! Also, that brings up another question: why didn't you call me to help you earlier? I've been pacing around nearby the whole time!"

"Well, I would've called for help earlier, but I was kind of tired, and I...feel asleep...up here...nevermind, nevermind, we need to move on! So, either get me down or give me something to eat- wait, hang on..."

"What?"

"Foxy, what's that sitting behind you?" Ballora asked suspiciously.

"Nothing much." Foxy shifted himself in front of the tub a little straighter.

"Nothing much? Well, that doesn't tell me anything! What is it, anyhow? Is it those pancakes you guys were talking about?"

"Yep, they certainly are!" Puppet interrupted, his smile getting wider. "Open wide! We've got a present for you!"

"Huh?"

"Foxy, NOW! Open fire!"

Both Foxy and the marionette reached he behind them and started to grab snowballs, then throw them at Ballora. The snowballs hit the ballerina, who screamed at their wetness and struggled to escape. The snowballs were also exploding on impact, bursting into a mix of smaller snow chunks and ice-cold water.

As the snowballs made contact, Ballora struggled harder and harder. The water and slippery snow had gotten into the mesh she was stuck in, and as she struggled, the mesh got weaker, and it began to loosen its hold on the ballerina.

Finally, after one last round of wiggling, the mesh gave way, and Ballora slid out of it.

"AAAARRGH!" She screamed as she was freed from the mesh, flying down and hitting the floor roughly.

"Yes! It worked! It really worked!" Foxy cheered, ecstatic at them finally getting Ballora out. "We're geniuses, Puppet!"

"Uh?!" Ballora whined, confused. "You guys are crazy, you know that? Well, I'm crazy too, yes, but...you guys are CRAZIER!"

"Sorry, Ballora, we're too happy to hear you! High-five, Puppet!" Puppet, equally as happy as Foxy, shared a high-five with the pink-white fox. "Yeah! Alright! Whew! Ha, ha...alright, I think I've shook off the excitement now. I was just so glad to finally get that job over and done with. Also, Ballora, from now on you'd better be careful when bouncing in here. You could get stuck again."

"Nah, I won't get stuck again. I won't let such a thing happen. Next time I come in here, I'll be ready!"

"Right...how many times have you said that, only for you to get caught off-guard anyways?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. How'd you know that about me, anyway?"

"Freddy told me about that certain quality of you. He told me a lot of things about how to deal with you, actually."

"Did he? Ugh, that bear is...whatever. Now, where are those pancakes you guys were talking about?"

"Excuse me? You want pancakes NOW, of all times?"

"You guys asked me if I wanted any. Where are they?"

"We lied when we said that." Puppet informed her. "We actually meant to throw all of those snowballs at you."

"Speaking of, we still have plenty of those." Foxy said, grinning tauntingly as he tapped the tub of snowballs. There were still some in there that could be used. "Want any more of those?" Foxy grinned wider. He was ready to keep on this snowball attack. He liked pelting Ballora with snowballs.

"No, no way! I've had enough of those-"

"Well too bad, we're throwing them at you anyway!"

Foxy scooped a snowball out of the tub and threw it at Ballora, who screamed as it hit her directly in the face.

"Hey! Ow! You bullies!" She complained. 'I'm getting away from you!" She ran out of the bouncy house.

"Ballora, come baaaaack!" Foxy taunted her as she ran. He made to run after her, paused, then turned around. "Puppet, follow behind me! Bring the tub!"

"Okay, okay, I will!" Puppet agreed, picking up the tub.

Then he and Foxy quickly chased after Ballora.

* * *

Ballora had ran into the one place Foxy had expected her to go: her room. No surprises there.

She was crouching behind her platform, trying to take cover as she braced for more snowballs.

Foxy ran into the room, Puppet right behind him. He saw Ballora hiding and grinned again, strolling up to where she was.

"Aw, Ballora, don't hide. We just want to have some fun." Foxy taunted.

"I'm gonna get you guys for this." She threatened from where she hid.

"And how do you think you're gonna do THAT, heh, heh?"

"Say, is that Hailey's comet?!" Ballora suddenly shouted, pointing behind Foxy and Puppet.

"Huh?" Both of them stuttered, turning around to see what was there- and to find that nothing was there! While they were distracted, Ballora ran up to the two of them and tugged the tub out of Puppet's un-prepared hands.

"Hey!" Puppet gasped, turning back around. "What are you doing with that?"

"The perfect revenge: throwing your snowballs BACK AT YOU!" She laughed, as he plucked snowballs out of the tub and threw them rapid-fire at the fox and marionette.

"Woah! Oh, god!" Foxy exclaimed, ducking under a snowball that had gone for his head. "Puppet, run! Run before she hits us with them!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Puppet replied hastily, and he and Foxy quickly turned around again and ran out the door as the barrage of snowballs continued to fire at them.

* * *

"I have an idea!" Puppet shouted out to Foxy as both of them reached the part of the big hallway where the bathrooms were. "Let's go into the boys' bathroom! She won't want to go in there!"

"Oh, good idea!" Foxy agreed, and he quickly raced into the bathroom with Puppet just as Ballora came pelting down the hall, more snowballs in her hands. "Whew! Good thinking, Puppet!"

"Guys..." Ballora called from outside. "...come out of there..."

"Like we'd ever do that! If we come out, you'll hit us with more snowballs!"

"Then I'll just LEAVE then." She felt silent, as if she was gone, but Foxy knew better than to walk into such an obvious trap.

"...Ballora, do you really think we'd fall for that one?" He said incredulously.

"Aw, how'd you know that I didn't actually leave?! Come on, I- oh, you know what?! Forget it! This was boring anyways! Boys are stupid! I'm going back to my room, and I'm not coming out 'till tomorrow!"

Foxy heard her stomping away from them, heading back to her room. However, he didn't leave yet. He wasn't sure if she had actually gone.

"Puppet, is she gone?" Foxy asked the marionette.

"Let me check." Puppet said, and he walked over to the bathroom doorway and leaned out of it. He turned his head and looked to the left, then turned it again and looked to the right, before finally turning back to Foxy. "Alright, it looks like she's gone. We can come out now, Foxy."

Foxy, nodding understandingly, followed Puppet out of the bathroom and back into the hall. The pink-white fox then, still suspicious, looked down both sides of the hall like Puppet had, just to make sure that Puppet hadn't been lying. There was no sign of Ballora anywhere in the room.

"She really is gone." Foxy voiced. "Great! Well, it looks like we solved the problem for tonight. It's about time. Now we can finally go back to relaxing."

"Yeah, good. I want to get back to my room." Puppet said, and he headed into the nearby auditorium. Foxy followed him as the marionette approached his box, paused, then turned around. "This was fun and all, but now I've got to get back to my important business. Don't ask me what it is, it's not something I'm going to discuss."

"Wait, but...I'm concerned. You've been cooped up inside your box for some time, you know. And now that I see your box, I can also see all of the crates surrounding it. What's up with all of that?"

"It's nothing special okay? It's both because I like boxes and because I need places to store all of my things."

"Okay, then. You seem to be pretty well-prepared."

"I am, yes. See, I enjoy all of the simple things in life, like you do, Foxy. I'm never against hanging out with my friends. But sometimes, I've just gotta...take things seriously. There are some things in life that I can't take as jokes."

"Reasonable. Anyway, I'm tired, so I'm heading back to my room to sleep. See you tomorrow, Puppet!"

"You too, Foxy. Take care of yourself."

Puppet climbed onto his box and retreated inside of it, leaving Foxy alone. The pink-white fox then, confident that everything was alright now, went back down the big hallway, heading for his room.

* * *

Foxy came back into his room. His cove was already waiting for him, with the curtains opened up and ready to accept him into the little space behind the curtains.

He walked into his cove and closed the curtains behind him, casting him in darkness. He leaned against the wall, thinking to himself about today's events.

_This was certainly a weird night. _He thought._ Ballora really needs to be careful the next times she goes into the bouncy house. If she gets stuck again, I'm not going to spend more time getting her down. And I'm glad Puppet helped me, but...I wonder what he could be doing inside of that box. Eh, I'll find that out later. Until then, I'd better get some rest. It's way better being asleep than being bored._

Foxy gazed at his curtains. _Man, sleeping in here reminds me a lot of my cove back in the old location. It's so familiar, yet so different too. But, I'll still rest here anyways, because that's what this place was designed for. Time to rest up for the next night._

He deactivated, heading into a nice, pleasant sleep...


	3. Haunted Pizzeria

Foxy, Ballora, and Puppet stared out through the window into the outside area: a parking lot. The overhead moon lit up the night sky, which also had a series of dark clouds scattered throughout it. A street light flickered at the corner. They stared at it all, taking it all in.

"Ugh, I wish we could go outside." Foxy sighed, talking to the others. "But they won't open the doors." He looked at the sky. "Oh, wait. It looks like it's gonna rain." It seemed so, the clouds were slowly forming together at that point in time. Foxy suddenly felt a burst of excitement.

"Oh, I hope it rains. It hasn't rained for so long!" Then suddenly, he had an idea. And this was an excellent idea, at least in his opinion. "Oh, I know what we can do, guys! I have an idea." He backed away from the doors and turned to face the others. Ballora raised an eyebrow, interested. Puppet simply looked at him in obvious curiosity, his eyes wide.

"So since no security guards have been around to play with," Foxy began. "And no maintenance people have been here for a while, we can actually...tell GHOST STORIES! Oh, and it's gonna be so fun, we haven't done that in so long."

"I love ghost stories!" Puppet chimed in, jumping excitedly.

"Yeah!" Foxy agreed. He smiled briefly, then began to examine Puppet. "Well, you do look like a ghost, so it kinda makes sense."

"What are you trying to say by that?" Puppet asked, tilting his head to the side confusedly.

"You look funny." Ballora told him.

"Yeah." Foxy added, nodding.

"Oh, but I have a ghost story!" Ballora exclaimed, excited.

"Oh, really?" Foxy asked. "Well, then let's go hear it."

"Yes yes yes yes YES!" Ballora said happily. "Let's go over to that table over there." She pointed to a random table. "C'mon, c'mon!"

"Oh, this is gonna be awesome!" Foxy said, smiling as he sat down.

"I'm so excited!" Ballora added. They had all say down by then. "Okay, alright...wait, this needs something for it to be more scary." She placed a lantern on the table (it was somehow already lit up) from nowhere. "There we go!"

"Oooo.." Foxy mumbled, entranced in the light of the lantern.

"A long time ago..." Ballora began. "A very, very, very, very, VERY long time ago...there was a BATHROOM! A BOY'S BATHROOM!" Foxy gasped anxiously.

"O-okay.." He stuttered, kind of confused.

"And something happened!" Ballora went on, wiggling her fingers in the air weirdly. "That was very, very, very, very, very wrong! And then the GHOST appeared! A SPOOKY ghost! And now, ever since that day...there's been a haunting ghost...IN THE BOY'S BATHROOM! That's why girls don't go in there anymore."

"That's the lamest story I've ever heard!" Puppet told her, frowning.

"Yeah, but wait a minute." Foxy cut in. "Which bathroom was this in?"

"The one down the hall." Ballora replied, pointing down the hall towards the area where the bathroom was.

"We go into that bathroom all the time, since we're boys!" Foxy exclaimed. "Well, I THINK the Puppet's a boy...you're a boy, right, Puppet?"

"I AM a boy!" Puppet answered, agitated by this question.

"Okay, okay, got it. You're just kinda ambiguous right here." Foxy replied.

There was an awkward silence.

"I keep getting judged..." Puppet moaned, looking at the floor sadly.

"Ah, I'm sorry, man." Foxy apologized, embarrassed.

"It's okay." Ballora added, patting Puppet on the back. "But it is haunted! I've been in there one time, and it was going Whoooooo!"

"Wait, you're not aloud in there!" Puppet shouted.

"Yeah, why'd you go in the boy's bathroom?" Foxy added. "I'm gonna tell on you for that, and-" He turned to Puppet. "Who are we gonna tell?"

"We can...we can tell Freddy!" Puppet suggested.

"Yeah, Freddy's not gonna like that you went in there!" Foxy informed Ballora as he turned back towards her.

"Yeah, go ahead and tell him. I don't care about him." Ballora huffed, crossing her arms and turning away for a moment. "I'm telling you, it's HAUNTED."

"No it's not!" Foxy told her, but she kept her head turned away. He turned towards Puppet. "You know what, Puppet? Let's prove to her that it's not haunted! C'mon, let's go!" He and Puppet both got up. Ballora did as well. They walked down the hall towards the bathroom.

"It's just an ordinary bathroom!" Puppet told Ballora as they walked.

"Yeah, yeah, it is!" Foxy agreed. "And we're gonna show you! C'mon, let's do this." They stopped in the middle of the hallway. "You just watch us! We're gonna go right in! Aw, are you scared? You scared of a bathroom?" He mocked her.

"No, I'm not scared!" Ballora denied, shaking her head in annoyance.

"Well, watch us!" Foxy replied. They all walked up to the bathroom entrance. "We're gonna go right...in...uh..." He stopped by the bathroom entrance.

"Uh..." Puppet mumbled, also stuck.

"You go first." Foxy commanded Puppet, gesturing towards the bathroom.

"No, you go first!" Puppet commanded Foxy back, doing the same thing.

"No!" Foxy replied, shaking his head. "Okay, how about this. We'll BOTH go in at the same time. Ready?" They prepared themselves. "1...2...3...go." Foxy started to go in, but stopped and backed up.

"Go!" Puppet said, and began to enter, but stopped when he saw Foxy stop. He back up quickly. "HEY! YOU WERE GONNA LET ME GO IN BY MYSELF!"

"Yeah, I was! You're better for the job!" Foxy replied, putting his hands on his hips. "Oh, are you scared too? You're probably shaking in your boots, haha! C'mon, I wanna see you go in."

"How about...we play rock-paper-scissors?" Puppet suggested, a look of hopefulness on his face.

"Okay, fine." Foxy relented. They prepared themselves again. "Rock...Paper...Scissors...SHOOT!" They threw out their picks. Foxy had Rock. Puppet had scissors. "Haha, I win! You have to go in!" Foxy gloated, grinning mockingly.

"Oh, golly..." Puppet moaned. "Alright, fine..." He turned towards the door. "Here I go.." He began to enter.

"Yep, you can do it! C'mon!" Foxy ushered him on.

"Be careful!" Ballora warned him. "I'm telling you, there's a ghost!"

Puppet went in a little bit, so he stopped by the wall, still where Foxy and Ballora could see him.

"See, there's no ghost here!" Puppet said quickly. "Now can I leave?"

"We can still see you!" Foxy called after him. "Go in deeper!"

"Alright, alright..." Puppet groaned. He went in deeper, and now they couldn't see him anymore.

"Oh man, we're gonna prove you wrong!" Foxy whispered anxiously to Ballora, grinning mischievously. Ballora scowled at him but did not reply.

"There's nothing here at the sink..." Puppet informed them from inside the bathroom.

"See? SEE?" Foxy told Ballora, throwing his arms up.

"Time to look at the stall..." Puppet added.

"Check the toilet!" Ballora instructed him. They heard his footsteps, then the creaking of the open stall door.

"OH MY GOD!" Puppet screamed in horror from inside the bathroom. Foxy was dumbstruck to hear this. Ballora gasped.

They heard the stall door slam shut, and saw Puppet hightail it out of the restroom, running faster than ever before. He ran down the hall.

"OH MY GOSH, NO!" Puppet yelled as he ran.

"You saw it?!" Ballora exclaimed, chasing after him.

"Yeah, what is it?!" Foxy commented, doing the same. "Where are you going?!"

"I'm never going back in there again!" Puppet screamed back at them as he ran into a party room and closed the door hurriedly behind him, which locked it somehow as well.

"Open the door!" Foxy told him as he and Ballora ran to the locked door and began tugging on it.

"N-no..." Puppet moaned. Foxy looked through the window and saw Puppet sitting on top of the table in the party room, shivering like it was a freezer in there.

"Come on, Puppet..." Foxy continued as he kept pulling on the locked door. Puppet didn't reply. Foxy sighed and let go of the doors, turning towards Ballora. He scowled at her. "Look at what you did! You scared him! Why'd you do that?"

"I didn't know there was actually something in there!" Ballora hurriedly replied.

"Neither did I! I thought you were just joking!" Foxy said. "Yeah, that's exactly it!" He looked back at the locked doors to the party room. "I think we should go in and talk to him."

"Mr. Puppet?" Ballora asked gently, knocking on the door softly.

"Don't come in here." Puppet answered.

Foxy tugged on the door, and, to his surprise, it came open.

_I guess the lock wasn't very strong._ He thought as he and Ballora entered the room and went over to Puppet.

"Um, it was all a joke..." Ballora nervously told him, reaching out towards him.

"Well, I knew that, but there's actually something in there!" Puppet replied, peeking over at them.

"Well, what IS in there?" Foxy asked, tilting his head to one side. "Like, seriously, there can't be nothing in there that's scarier than a ghost."

"The most horrifying thing ever..." Puppet mumbled.

"You saw yourself in a mirror?" Ballora sarcastically questioned him.

"That's not nice." Puppet moaned.

"As we said, you look like a ghost." Foxy commented. "So we can understand the confusion. Some days, I get scared just seeing your-" He quickly stopped himself. "Um, I mean, nevermind!" He turned to Ballora. "Ballora, we can't say stuff like that to him, anyhow."

"Wha..I..Uh-" Ballora stuttered, before she crossed her arms. "Meanie." She frowned.

"Just don't ask about it." Puppet commanded them. "What I saw, no puppet should ever have to see."

"What did you see?" Ballora asked him about it again.

"I saw..." Puppet paused, looking nervous, then faced them again. "...the toilet. And...in the toilet...someone forgot to flush!"

"Wait. THAT's what you were scared of?" Foxy replied, looking at him questioningly. "A piece of poop?" Puppet nodded.

"Mmm-hmm. But not just normal poop!" Puppet said. "Ghost poop! And nobody flushed!"

"Wait, ghosts can poop?" Foxy thought out loud. He and Ballora stared at each other. Really? Puppet was scared of poop? Foxy always knew Puppet could be a bit ridiculous at times, but really? He's scared of ghost poop? And does that even exist? These questions floated through Foxy's mind.

"Apparently!" Puppet answered, nodding.

"Uhh..." Foxy and Ballora both gaped, looking at each other and Puppet a few times.

"That's a little weird." Ballora said honestly, looking a bit grossed out.

"Yeah." Foxy agreed.

"Well, go check for yourselves if you don't believe me!" Puppet responded, crossing his arms irritably. He jumped off of the table and walked over to them. They exited the party room and closed the door behind them.

"I can't go in. It's the boy's bathroom." Ballora informed him, shaking her head.

"Maybe we can make an exception this time." Foxy replied.

"Well, one thing's for sure." Puppet commented. "I'm not going back in there! You can't make me go in there again, after I saw that!"

"C'mon, I'll go with you this time!" Foxy patted Puppet on the back. "I promise. Fox's honor." They walked down the hall towards the bathroom, and they were all silent for a moment.

"Wait, foxes don't have honor." Ballora mumbled, breaking the silence.

"What was that?!" Foxy asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" Ballora answered, shaking her head again. They had reached the bathroom at this point. "Just go and look at that poop, or whatever it was!"

"Come on." Foxy told Puppet, gesturing Puppet to come closer.

"You first!" Puppet commanded Foxy as he kept looking nervously at the bathroom.

"We'll do it together." Foxy told him. Foxy stepped into the bathroom doorway. "See? I'm in a little. Come in, it's okay. Don't be scared." Puppet, looking thoroughly scared, reluctantly followed Foxy's lead.

"Have fun!" Ballora shouted after them as the two of them edged into the bathroom little by little.

"Oh, YOU'RE just gonna watch?" Foxy asked her, gazing at her incredulously. "Wow, you really are a scaredy-cat."

"No, that's not the reason!" Ballora replied, putting her hands on her hips. "Girls just aren't allowed to go in the boy's bathroom!"

"We're animatronics!" Foxy shouted at her. "Does it really even matter?"

"Well...no..." Ballora sighed, throwing her hands down in defeat.

"Then get in here." Foxy commanded her, waving at her to come in.

"Okay..." Ballora moaned, then walked in after them. "Oh gosh, the floor is so dirty in here...eww..."

"Well, no one has cleaned it for a while!" Foxy said. "I'm sorry we don't keep it 'up to par' with the GIRL'S bathroom!"

"Ew, a booger!" Ballora whined, pointing at the ceiling, which did indeed have a booger stuck on it somehow. "So icky..." They neared the stall.

"It's in there!" Puppet informed Foxy, waving towards the stall.

"Okay, I'm going." Foxy replied, waving him off. "Here we go..." He slowly opened the stall door and gazed down into the toilet, to reveal...

...nothing. Except for the gross toilet water floating down inside of it, the toilet was as empty as any average toilet.

"Um..." Foxy gaped at the toilet. "It's empty."

"Wait, what...?" Puppet responded, his eyes widening. He came into the stall. Foxy stood aside to show him that nothing was there.

"Yeah, see?" Foxy said.

"No, I could've sworn something was in there!" Puppet exclaimed as he examined the toilet closer, only to not find any evidence of what he had described earlier.

"Nothing is in there!" Foxy yelled at him, grabbing Puppet. He turned Puppet to face him. "You must have just been seeing things!"

"No...that...it-it was green, and...it was glowy..." Puppet stuttered, unable to find an appropriate comeback (Ballora groaned in disgust behind him).

"Yeah, that just sounds...really gross!" Foxy said, repulsed.

"Well, then...this is all Ballora's fault!" Puppet concluded, and he raced out of the stall, over to Ballora, who was currently admiring herself in the mirror. Foxy followed behind. "That story! Where'd you hear that story?!" Puppet yelled at her, gazing angrily at her.

"Ah yes, my makeup is on point today..." Ballora mumbled as she gazed into the mirror. Puppet tapped her on the shoulder hard. Ballora gasped and turned towards him. "Huh? What?"

"That story! Where did you hear that story?!" Puppet repeated, scowling at her.

"Um...from a friend." Ballora mumbled, shifting her feet nervously.

"What friend?" Foxy asked her, suspicious about the legitimacy of the story.

"It was uh..." Ballora said, reluctant to answer. "...FRED! Yeah, Fred told me."

"That sounds a lot like Freddy.." Puppet commented, pondering her answer.

"Oh, HE did this?!" Foxy exclaimed, looking at Puppet. Foxy walked past him, moving towards the exit. "Oh, just wait 'till we see him next time..." His sentence trailed off as the three of them exited the bathroom. Foxy then snapped back to attention. "Wait! Where is Freddy, anyhow?!" Foxy began to speedwalk down the hall, looking for Freddy. "Freddy! Where are you?"

"Forget about him right now." Puppet said, patting Foxy's shoulder. "I know one thing. We're gonna be telling on Ballora." He turned back to Ballora, pointing at her. "She went into the boy's bathroom."

"WHAT?!" Ballora screamed, recoiling in shock. "But you guys MADE ME go in there!"

"Yeah, we're gonna tell on you!" Foxy said mischievously as he and Puppet exchanged devious grins. "You're gonna get into so much trouble! Wait 'till Freddy hears!"

"Well, go for it! I don't care!" Ballora shouted back, waving them off. "You guys don't scare me."

"What, you scared of a ghost?" Foxy taunted her by making ghost sounds. Puppet did the same.

"Well, I'm scared of Puppet!" Ballora replied, pointing at Puppet. "He looks scary!"

"How many times are you gonna bully me?!" Puppet whined, as tears began to exit his eyes. He ran off towards his box, crying.

"Puppet, come back! It's okay!" Foxy yelled back at Puppet as he and Ballora chased after him. Puppet was climbing back into his box.

"Yeah, go and hide in your little box!" Ballora shouted at him, smirking. "Be careful of the POOP!"

"Ballora. That's an unacceptable thing to say." Foxy scolded Ballora. "Go apologize to him! That was mean!"

"Fine!" Ballora huffed, and she walked up to Puppet's box. Puppet was peeking out of it, wiping his tears. "Mr. Puppet?"

"...Yes?" Puppet asked, gazing down at her. He was still sad.

"I'm sorry." Ballora grumbled, looking at the floor.

"Well, if you were sorry, you wouldn't have done it in the first place!" Puppet grumbled back at her, crossing his arms. Then he relented, dropping his angry expression. "But it's okay, I guess."

"I've just been bored, okay?!" Ballora whined at him. "There's been no security guards or anybody! It's just been US! I'm getting bored!"

"Well, it's not our fault that the grand opening was delayed!" Foxy commented. "You know, on that question, let's go back to what I was going on about before: where has Freddy been, anyhow?! He's been missing ever since the grand opening was canceled!"

"I don't know." Ballora replied, shrugging. She turned towards Puppet again. "Do you know, Puppet?"

"No." Puppet quickly responded, shifting in his box anxiously.

"Wait, Puppet. You're acting suspicious." Foxy said. "Are you lying? Did Freddy tell you where he was going?"

"I don't know anything, I swear!" Puppet replied, shaking his head.

"PUPPET..." Foxy growled at Puppet, scowling at him.

"Are you not telling us something?" Ballora questioned him, also scowling.

"No, I..." Puppet stopped for a moment, looking as if he was about to say something, but quickly gave up. "No!"

"Tell us!" Foxy growled again.

"Okay, okay..." Puppet conceded. "He's been out and about. On a little mission."

"He lives here! No way could he have left!" Foxy exclaimed. "Where could he have even gone?!"

"It's nothing too serious!" Puppet told him quickly, shaking his head. "It's just a little...cleanup job."

"Cleanup? Cleanup for WHAT?" Foxy asked Puppet.

"Well, there was this...this...security guard." Puppet shuddered at the word. "He went to say hello to him, and then...well, he hasn't been back for a bit."

"Wait, another security guard came in and no one told us?!" Foxy gasped.

"Yeah..." Puppet mumbled, nodding.

"What?!" Ballora exclaimed.

"Freddy didn't think that he needed to go and tell you guys." Puppet informed them.

"Are you serious?!" Foxy exclaimed.

"Mmm-hmm..." Puppet mumbled, nodding again.

"That dirty double-crosser!" Ballora shouted, stamping her feet. "When I get my hands on him...oh, he's gonna be so dead..."

"Let's go get him!" Foxy commented, cracking his knuckles.

"Don't tell him that I told you, though!" Puppet exclaimed, shaking his head. He mumbled anxiously, then slunk back into his box. Foxy and Ballora went back down the hall.

"Well, now we have to find Freddy, and figure this out!" Foxy said to Ballora as they walked.

"Yeah!" Ballora agreed, nodding.

"Yeah!" Foxy added, doing the same.

They stood in silence for a moment.

"And I guess, until we find him..." Foxy began. "We should go and rest up, because trying to find him now wouldn't work. We don't know where he is. He could be anywhere!" Foxy gazed over at the locked iron doors, which were still boarded up. "You think he went in that off-limits area? We can't go in there but...do you think he could be down there?"

"Um, maybe? I can't tell." Ballora replied, shaking her head. "It's too hard to look through the window, it's boarded up as well."

"Agh..." Foxy mumbled, stamping his foot. "We'll figure this out later. Let's just go in your room and hang out, since Puppet is being lazy! Man, someday, we need to get him out of that box, and into the world." They entered the room. Foxy sat down in a chair as Ballora stood on her pedastal.

"He needs to think _outside the box_." Ballora cracked, grinning. She began to dance.

"Yeah, heh." Foxy chuckled at her pun. He looked at Ballora. "Man, you actually dance pretty well."

"I need to practice my moves." Ballora informed him as she kept dancing.

"Yeah, good idea." Foxy agreed, nodding. "Who knows? Maybe the grand opening will come tomorrow, or something along those lines."

"Exactly." Ballora agreed.

"Ahh, well..." Foxy sighed as he looked off towards the ceiling. "What a night..."


	4. Freddy's Cooking Show

"LA LA, LA LA, LAAAAA!" Ballora sang.

Foxy sat in the chair, quietly watching Ballora dancing on stage. She was singing loudly as she moved from side to side. Puppet was seated in another chair in one of the rows behind him.

Today was another boring night. Things had gone quiet around the pizzeria, and the animatronics were stumped on what to do. So Foxy decided to watch Ballora on stage today, since he had nothing better to do. Puppet had come too, which surprised Foxy, since it was the first time Puppet had willingly come out of his box in a while.

"Hey, do you guys like this new dance?" Ballora asked as she danced. "I came up with it yesterday!"

"Uh, you do realize you're not really dancing, right?" Foxy informed her as he examined her movements. "You're just bobbing up and down." Ballora's new dance was actually comprised of Ballora simply doing what Foxy had just said: bobbing up and down. Foxy didn't think it was very unique in the slightest. Foxy turned around and looked at Puppet, who was still watching Ballora. "Puppet, you see this, right?"

"Why am I here?" Puppet asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Well, aren't we both here to watch her dance?" Foxy questioned him, pointing at Ballora. "She said she had a new show for us, but...I'm not impressed."

"I was told to come here for some urgent, important information." Puppet told him.

"This is important!" Ballora insisted. "Isn't it?"

"Doesn't seem that important to me!" Puppet replied, waving her off.

"Yeah, I agree. Why should we even be here?" Foxy asked. He stood up.

"YOU GET BACK IN THAT SEAT AND WATCH ME DANCE!" Ballora screamed at him immediately, scowling at him threateningly.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Foxy said, waving his hands reassuringly. "Calm down, Ballora."

"Get back in there." Ballora commanded him again, in a creepy voice. "You will watch me dance forever, whether you like it or not."

"You know, you should show the security guard this new dance once another one comes in." Foxy suggested to her, ignoring her previous statement. "Just start dancing for them."

Ballora gasped. "That sounds like a good idea..."

"Yeah!" Foxy agreed. "Then you can finally show someone else your dancing, because we still haven't opened. We've been waiting a while for the place to open up."

Ballora seemed miffed.

"Fine, I'll stop dancing then." She growled, and stepped off of her pedestal.

"Hey, guys, remember yesterday when we were chasing that security guard?" Foxy asked Ballora and Puppet. They nodded eagerly. "Yeah, that was great! He ran out of here so fast! Did you see that?"

"Yeah, I think he peed his pants!" Ballora added, giggling.

"I remember that!" Foxy exclaimed, laughing as well. "That was awesome! He left a big mess of that stuff as he ran! That was just priceless!"

"Who cleaned all that stuff up, anyways?" Ballora asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know." Foxy replied, shaking his head. "It was just gone the next day."

"Maybe it was another security guard." Puppet suggested.

"But Puppet, didn't you do it?" Ballora asked him.

"No way!" Puppet responded, shaking his head. "I'd never clean that stuff up!"

"I mean, that's true. You don't really do much." Foxy admitted. "You just sit in your box all day. Like, literally, ALL-DAY! We're lucky we even got him out of there today!"

"I have a lot of stuff to do in there!" Puppet told them. "You wouldn't understand."

"It's a box!" Foxy shouted.

"Yeah, what could you even do in a box? It's not even as cool as my room!" Ballora added, nodding. "What's cooler than my room? I mean, I have a everything! Pink walls, a place to dance, a piano to play, and balloons for decoration! While all you have is a BOX!"

"My box is a million times better than this room alone!" Puppet claimed.

"How could a box be better?!" Foxy shouted, throwing his arms down in frustration. "I honestly don't get it."

"Someday you'll understand, Foxy." Puppet assured Foxy, patting him on the back. "Someday."

"What could even be in your box, anyways?" Foxy asked Puppet. "I mean, you might be able to fit a TV in there, but nothing else."

"Oh ho ho, if only you knew." Puppet said, smirking. "I do have a TV, though. You're right in that department."

"He actually has a TV?" Ballora mumbled, surprised. She stared at Puppet for a moment. "You're weird."

"Yeah, I don't believe it." Foxy informed them, shaking his head. "No way can your box be that cool."

"You'd be surprised." Puppet said.

"Do you have, like, birthday parties in there?" Ballora asked him.

"Absolutely!" Puppet confirmed. "Every day. And I know one thing: My box is way better than that lame dance we saw earlier."

Ballora let out a long gasp. She was horrified to hear this.

"Yeah, he has a point." Foxy added, nodding. "By the way, has anyone seen Freddy? He's been gone for a little while."

Freddy had come back today, after having been gone for a few days. Foxy has tried to question him, but Freddy dodged every one of his questions, only saying: 'I'll tell you later.' Foxy would have kept questioning him, but Ballora had called him to her room, so he had decided to save his questions for later. And Freddy said he had to run off and do something too, so Foxy couldn't have kept questioning him anyways.

"No, I actually haven't today." Ballora replied, shaking her head. "I'm a little worried, to be honest."

"Yeah!" Foxy agreed, nodding. "He said he had to run off and do something, but then he never came back."

"What could he be doing?" Ballora mumbled, turning away for a moment.

"Y'know, we should go check on him." Foxy suggested, waving towards the door. "He has to be somewhere." He opened Ballora's door. "Let's look around and see if we can find him." Ballora and Puppet nodded. The group exited Ballora's room and started down the hall. "Maybe he went to the box..."

Foxy's train of thought was promptly interrupted, as Freddy had just come down the other hallway connected to this hallway, running over to them.

"Woah!" Ballora gasped, stepping back.

"Oh, hey Freddy." Foxy greeted Freddy.

"Hey, guys!" Freddy responded, smiling. Foxy noticed that he seemed to be in a cheerful mood today. "Ah, you're just the people I wanted to see!"

"We're the only people here, though." Puppet informed him.

"Ah, that doesn't matter." Freddy said, waving him off. "Quick, follow me! I wanna show you my brand new cooking show!"

Foxy was surprised to hear this. Freddy, do a cooking show? As far as Foxy knew, Freddy knew nothing about cooking. So why would Freddy do a cooking show?

"Wait, you can't cook." Foxy said, confused.

"Oh, of course I can!" Freddy claimed. "I'm the best cook in the house!"

This was met with an awkward silence.

"He may be the only cook in the house..." Puppet admitted.

"Hold on!" Foxy cut in. "We don't eat! We're animatronics."

"That doesn't mean I can't have a hobby." Freddy said, shrugging.

"He kind of does have a point there..." Foxy admitted, shifting his feet awkwardly.

"Our hobbies are to scare security guards and other people, though!" Ballora exclaimed. "Not...COOK!"

"Well, what am I supposed to do all day and night?" Freddy asked her, frowning.

"Once again, he has a point..." Foxy repeated. "A really good point, actually."

"Mmm-hmm!" Freddy said, nodding cheerfully.

"Okay, well, where do we go, then?" Ballora asked him.

"Follow me!" Freddy commanded them, gesturing them to come his way. "This way!"

Freddy led them back down the hall he came from, right towards the front room.

And Foxy found himself gasping at what he saw.

On stage was a massive setup. Kitchen counters were set along it, decorated with various kitchen utensils and supplies, including (for some reason) a gumball machine. Fridges and ovens were set up along the stage's back wall. A sign was nailed to the front counter. In front of the stage, a long table with three chairs was set up, with some lamps for decoration.

"Woah!" Ballora gasped, seeing the seating. "I call this seat!" She claimed the seat in the middle of the three chairs behind the long table. "I want to be in the middle because I'm more important."

"Don't you guys understand what's going on here?" Foxy asked Ballora and Puppet. "He has a whole cooking show going on right now!"

"Aww, I thought it was a talent show!" Puppet whined, frowning.

"Freddy, you'd you build this in such a short time?!" Foxy questioned Freddy, pointing to the set. "This doesn't make sense! You were only gone for like, 15-30 minutes!"

"Eh, it wasn't that hard." Freddy replied, grinning.

"'Freddy's Awesome Cooking Show'..." Ballora read the sign nailed to the front counter. She looked at Freddy, incredulous. "That sounds boring."

"Nah, it's awesome!" Freddy denied, smiling. "That's why the sign says it is! And everyone will watch it, too!"

"You could come up with a better name than that!" Ballora complained, frowning at him. "Maybe like, 'Freddy's Super-Duper-Awesome Cooking Show'!"

"No, of course not!" Freddy replied, shaking his head.

"Isn't that the name of your show, Ballora?" Foxy asked Ballora questioningly.

"No, mine is..." Ballora paused. "I can't tell you that. It's top secret."

"But seriously, though!" Foxy exclaimed, turning back towards the kitchen set. "How did we not hear this?! We were so close by! There's no way you could have done this without us hearing anything!"

"Uh, you guys actually talk pretty loudly." Freddy told them, frowning.

"We were?" Foxy said, confused.

"Loudly? I DON'T TALK LOUD AT ALL!" Ballora yelled, jumping out of her seat.

"Ow, my ears!" Foxy yelped, cringing. He covered his ears. Freddy and Puppet took some steps back, also cringing.

"Alright, enough talk!" Freddy shouted, quieting her down. "It's time to eat. Sit down! Foxy, sit on the left."

"Okay.." Foxy mumbled, taking his seat.

"Puppetboi, you take the right." Freddy instructed Puppet, pointing to his seat.

"That's not my name." Puppet grumbled, sitting down.

"And Ballora, you sit in the middle!" Freddy exclaimed, smiling.

"Oooh, yay!" Ballora exclaimed, giddy. She sat back down quickly. Freddy walked up the stage's steps back to his cooking set.

"I don't know if I like this." Foxy said to the others. "Why does he have certain spots for us to sit?" Puppet and Ballora ignored Foxy, paying attention to Freddy. Foxy sighed and turned back towards the stage in his seat.

"Welcome to Freddy's Awesome Cooking Show!" Freddy announced, waving his arms in the air. "I'm gonna make you guys some great dishes today, you just wait!" Freddy began preparing food up onstage.

"Is he just throwing the ingredients on the table?" Foxy asked, skeptical. Freddy was doing that just then.

"It doesn't even look like they're freshly cooked or cleaned.." Ballora mumbled, frowning in disgust.

"I can smell those from here.." Foxy whispered. "I didn't even know we had senses."

"Is that smell...spinach?" Ballora wondered, frowning even harder now.

"Oh, you guys just wait!" Freddy said cheerfully as he kept preparing the ingredients. "This is gonna be fantastic!"

"I'm scared." Ballora whispered.

"Me too." Foxy replied. "I think I have to go to the bathroom..."

"No, you stay there!" Freddy ordered Foxy, scowling at him.

"Okay, okay!" Foxy yelled, shrinking back in his seat. "I'm not moving."

"Can I upgrade my combo to a medium?" Puppet asked Freddy, raising his hand.

"No! One size only." Freddy answered, not looking up from the counter.

"Aww..." Puppet moaned, sad. He put his hand down.

"Can I have root beer?" Foxy added, raising his hand.

"No!" Freddy shouted, still not glancing up at them.

"Do we have a pink birthday cake?" Ballora asked, raising her own hand. "I like pink!"

"Cakes are bad for you!" Freddy shouted at her, briefly glancing at Ballora for a moment before going back to his work. "You need healthy food. It's the only way you stay in prime condition to scare security guards."

"Um, he knows we don't eat, right?" Foxy whispered to Ballora. Ballora didn't reply.

"Ah, here we go!" Freddy said, finishing the food. He came down from his set on stage and walked over to the table. "So who's first?"

"Not me." Foxy said quickly.

"You know what?" Puppet cut in. "I'll go first."

"Okay." Freddy replied, nodding. "This is for you!" He placed a bowl of ramen noodles on the table.

"Alright!" Puppet said, readying himself. He began to eat the ramen noodles (a mouth hole was cut in his mask). Puppet gasped. "This is...THIS IS...I don't know what it is."

"Was it good?" Freddy asked Puppet hopefully.

"I guess so..." Puppet responded, nodding politely. "I think a second opinion is needed here."

"Okay, who's next?" Freddy asked Foxy and Ballora eagerly, bobbing up and down excitedly.

"I guess...me?" Ballora mumbled, shrugging.

"Yeah, go ahead!" Foxy ushered Ballora, patting her on the back.

"Okay, let me just grab the food..." Freddy mumbled to himself. He walked back to the kitchen set on stage and grabbed a food tray. He walked back over to the tables. "This is for you, Ballora!" He set a large tray of turkey on the table.

"Ooh, what is it?" Ballora questioned Freddy eagerly, eyeing the food.

"Ah, this is my specialty!" Freddy informed her. "Roasted turkey."

"Um, alright. Here goes nothing!" Ballora shouted. She gobbled up the roasted turkey in a few bites. She seemed to think for a moment. "Okay, well...I can't really say...uh..." She suddenly seemed horrified. "Oh god, oh no!" She quickly stood up. "I need to go!" She ran back down the hall towards the bathrooms.

"Ballora, are you okay?!" Foxy exclaimed, surprised.

"Oh, I'm sure she's fine." Freddy commented, unfazed.

"Now that I think about.." Puppet cut in, standing up. "I need to go to the bathroom and absoluetly-totally-not-my-room-because-I'm-bored." He ran after Ballora, yelling.

"Foxy, you're food's ready!" Freddy announced. Foxy turned back to the table and was surprised to see a tray of...Foxy couldn't even figure out what it was. It seemed to be some sort of unidentifiable meat with mashed potatoes on top.

"What is this?" Foxy asked, confused. "Is this even food?!"

"Ah, this is a mystery meat!" Freddy explained, grinning. "Just for you!"

"Guys! Don't leave me here!" Foxy called over to the hall. Ballora and Puppet came into the room, confused.

"What is it? You okay?" Ballora asked Foxy, confused.

"Freddy gave me this food. I don't know if I should trust it." Foxy informed them, pointing at the meat. Puppet and Ballora examined it, perplexed. "He says it's a mystery meat."

"Mystery meat?" Ballora asked, confused. "It looks like cake to me."

"Agh, you know what?" Foxy moaned, giving up. "I'll give it a chance. You guys had Freddy's cooking already, so here I go.." Foxy gobbled up the meat. Foxy suddenly seemed shocked. "Oh...actually...I can't believe it." Foxy stood up and backed up a few paces. "That was actually good!" Foxy jumped up onto the table, happy. "It's so good, I could just dance on this table!"

"I knew you would love it!" Freddy exclaimed, smiling.

"Wait, we can't taste anything, though." Ballora chimed in, confused.

"I know, but that was the best...non-tasting food I've ever had!" Foxy replied, grinning. "It went down my circuits so fine!"

"Ah, I'm glad you enjoyed it!" Freddy cut in, smiling happy at Foxy.

"I'll give your cooking show a five out of five on my own website!" Puppet added, giving Freddy a thumbs up.

"You have your own website?" Freddy asked him, frowning.

"Yeah!" Puppet confirmed, nodding. "It's where I do food reviews!"

"Oh." Freddy mumbled.

"You never leave here, though!" Foxy cut in. "How do you do food reviews?"

"In my box." Puppet told him. "I have everything there. Internet is the best."

"Again with the box. I don't understand..." Ballora said, puzzled.

"I feel like we need to go check out this box." Foxy decided.

"I agree." Ballora added, nodding.

"Let's go!" Freddy shouted.

"Investigation!" Ballora cried. She ran off towards the box.

"No, wait!" Puppet called after her, horrified. "It's not ready!" He ran after her. Foxy and Freddy also gave chase. They went down the hall into the room with Puppet's box. Puppet quickly pushed Ballora away and climbed into his box.

"No, you're not getting in my box!" Puppet declared, shaking his head.

"Hey, let us in there!" Freddy ordered him, scowling.

"No!" Puppet replied.

"Why not?!" Freddy asked him.

"It's not ready!" Puppet explained, waving them away. "You'll be invited one day, but not today."

"Okay, Ballora, I have a plan." Foxy whispered to Ballora. They went over to the other side of the room. "Freddy, you too. Come here." Freddy came over as well. They huddled up. "Okay, so the plan is: We're gonna trick him into thinking we're leaving. Then we're gonna come back in a couple of hours and sneak in."

"Okay, good plan." Freddy whispered, nodding. "He'll never know." They broke their huddle.

"Okay, let's do this." Foxy mumbled. He went over to Puppet's box. "Hey, we don't wanna go in your stupid box, anyhow! We're gonna go now. Bye!" They began to leave Puppet.

"And we definitely won't be back in a couple of hours!" Freddy added, shaking his fist at Puppet.

"Freddy!" Foxy shouted quietly at Freddy, frowning.

"Heh, I got him." Freddy mumbled, grinning deviously. The group walked back down the hall.

"So, has anyone seen any security guards lately?" Foxy asked the others.

"Do you mean the ones in the pit, or the alive ones?" Ballora asked him.

"Alive one? Where's the alive one?" Foxy questioned her.

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you." Ballora answered. "I've seen the ones at the bottom of the pit."

"You know, I dunno.." Foxy mumbled.

"I haven't seen any." Freddy commented, shrugging.

"Well, whatever." Foxy responded. "It's gonna be morning soon so we should go now."

"Oh, I have to clean up my set!" Freddy exclaimed. He ran off down the hall.

"I have to practice my new dance moves!" Ballora added. She ran back into her room, shutting the door.

"Yeah, and maybe IMPROVE upon it!" Foxy yelled at her. He went down the hall and into the front room. He passed Freddy as he walked to his cove. Freddy was currently cleaning up the set, as he said he would. "See you tomorrow, Freddy."

"See you tomorrow!" Freddy responded, waving at him.

"Bye!" Foxy waved back. Then Foxy entered his cove, ready for another good night's sleep...


	5. Comedy Night At The Pizzeria

**MY CHAPTERS ARE GETTING SHORTER, ARRRGHHH**

* * *

"Ugh, I'm so bored." Freddy moaned. "There's nothing to do."

The animatronics were standing around in Puppet's room today, on another mildly uninteresting day. Foxy and friends were hanging out by Puppet's box.

Foxy still didn't know what was in Puppet's box. He hadn't gone through with the investigation yesterday like he planned, but still wanted to find out what was in there.

In the meantime, though, Foxy decided to just hang out with everyone. And right now, he wasn't a fan of Freddy's complaining.

"Well, Freddy, you're ALWAYS bored." Foxy pointed out. "When have you not been bored? Every single day this week, this is the first thing you say when we wake up. You're ALWAYS BORED."

"Well, there's no security guards to mess around with!" Freddy said in his defense.

"Well, I guess you can say that the number of security guards around here has _fallen_!" Puppet cracked, smiling. Freddy chuckled a little bit, but Foxy and Ballora frowned.

"That was just bad." Ballora groaned.

"Yeah, that was REALLY bad." Foxy agreed. "Really, really bad."

"No, it had a climax, and a bunch of elements in it!" Puppet argued. "It was a good joke!"

"What, did you go to _comedy college_?" Freddy cracked, grinning. Foxy chuckled a little bit.

"Hey, that was actually pretty good." Foxy commended Freddy. "But you know what? I'm the funniest of ALL of you!" He pointed at everyone. "I could make you guys laugh your robot pants off."

"No way." Freddy replied, shaking his head in disbelief. "I'm **_clearly_** the funniest here."

"No, I'm the funniest!" Puppet commented. "I have a youtube channel to prove it!"

"It's obvious that I'M the funniest because I've been here longer than all of you!" Ballora boasted.

"Well, we are new here, but that doesn't mean you're the funniest." Foxy explained.

"Yeah." Freddy agreed.

"Of course it does!" Ballora said, disagreeing with them.

"I'm the original!" Freddy claimed. "I'm the funniest."

"Well, I have proof!" Puppet cut in. "You guys don't have proof."

"Wait, you have proof?" Ballora asked Puppet.

"I do!" Puppet confirmed.

"No you don't..." Ballora mumbled, shaking her head.

"I just said that I do!" Puppet replied.

"Saying you have proof doesn't mean you have proof." Foxy informed him.

"But I have a youtube channel!" Puppet claimed.

"That's still not proof." Foxy responded.

"Wait, how you do have a youtube channel?" Freddy asked Puppet, confused.

"I upload constantly over the internet." Puppet explained.

"How?" Freddy asked again.

"I have it in my box." Puppet told them, pointing at his box.

"What?! I don't even get wifi in my room!" Freddy complained. "How do you get it in your box?"

"Yeah, I want wifi!" Foxy added.

"Well, I'm the only one who pays for it." Puppet said. "If you guys were to pitch in, I would get an extender and give it to the entire circus."

"Hold on, where do you get the money from?" Foxy asked Puppet, perplexed.

"From my job." Puppet replied.

"What? Job?!" Foxy exclaimed.

"In the box!" Puppet said, pointing at his box again.

"But you work here!" Foxy yelled. "Kind of."

"It's my second job." Puppet replied quickly.

"Oh man..." Freddy mumbled under his breath.

"But that doesn't matter!" Puppet exclaimed, shaking his head. "Are you gonna put those words to a challenge?"

"Yeah!" Freddy shouted, confident. "Let's do it!"

"Yeah!" Foxy added. "I'll be the funniest of all of you! And as for where we're gonna do this...you know, that stage looks pretty nice." Foxy pointed at the stage in the room. The others looked at it, and something seemed to click in all of them.

"I know what you're thinking..." Freddy added, smirking.

"Oh, I have a feeling you do..." Foxy replied, grinning deviously. "Let's go...to the POOL!" Foxy ran over to the doorway which led to a water area which was labeled as _Foxy's Adventure_. "Wait, um..."

"I don't think that would be safe..." Ballora advised him. She walked over and gazed nervously at the water.

"Yeah, I don't think we can swim..." Foxy admitted, nodding.

Freddy came over and looked down into the water too. He slipped and fell in.

"Oh no!" Ballora gasped, afraid.

Freddy gasped in surprise and quickly climbed the ladder out of the pool. He got out and quickly picked up a nearby towel and dried himself off.

"You okay?!" Foxy asked him, anxious.

"Whew..." Freddy sighed, calming down. "..it's a little cold." Ballora seemed annoyed to hear this.

"So he's not the funniest _AND_ he's not the smartest." Ballora groaned, facepalming.

"I think we already knew that, though." Foxy pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Ballora realized, shrugging. "Well, to the stage!" Ballora ran over to the stage.

"Yeah, let's start this!" Foxy added, running over as well. Puppet and Freddy did the same.

"So...who wants to go first?" Ballora asked everyone.

"Ooh! Me!" Puppet replied, waving his hand in the air. "I'll go first."

"Yeah, go ahead." Foxy commented, nodding. "Prove that you're good." He sat down in the seating area in front of the stage. Ballora did the same. Freddy sat down on a stool at a nearby table. Puppet got up on stage and faced towards them.

"Here we go." Puppet readied himself, determined. "I'm gonna start with the classic knock-knock joke. Who wants to volunteer to help me out?"

"OH! OH! PICK ME!" Ballora answered, waving her hand up. "Because I'm better than all of you." Foxy and Freddy glared at her, annoyed to hear that.

"Okay." Puppet replied, nodding. "Alright...knock-knock!"

"Who's there?" Ballora responded.

"Lettuce."

"Lettuce who?"

"_Lettuce_ in!" Puppet cracked. "It's freezing out here!"

Ballora laughed heartily at this. Freddy let out a few chuckles of appreciation. Foxy stayed silent.

"AH HA, HA..." Ballora stopped laughing. "Nobody else?"

"Ah-ha, you laughed!" Puppet declared, happy. He looked at Foxy. "But why'd you stay silent, Foxy?"

"The joke was okay..." Foxy told him. "It wasn't exactly the best, though."

"It's fine, but I've heard of better jokes." Freddy commented, shaking his head. Puppet looked disappointed.

"Well.." Ballora muttered. She turned to face Puppet. "Do another one!"

"Okay, I guess I could do one more knock-knock joke." Puppet decided, smiling in acceptance. "Let's have Freddy this time."

"Okay!" Freddy agreed, nodding eagerly.

"Ah, man..." Ballora mumbled, unhappy she didn't get chosen again.

"Knock-knock!" Puppet said.

"Who's there?" Freddy asked.

"Cows go."

"Cows go who?"

"No, silly!" Puppet replied, shaking his head. "_Cows go MOO_!"

"Ha ha ha!" Freddy guffawed, grinning. "I get it!"

"That one wasn't bad." Foxy admitted. "I kind of liked that one."

"It was okay." Ballora added, nodding. "Do you have another one, Puppet?"

"Well..." Puppet muttered, shuffling his feet.

"One more!" Freddy insisted, cheering. "ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!"

"ENCORE! ENCORE!" Foxy joined in, smiling.

"ENCORE!" Ballora also did it, excited.

There was silence for a moment.

"Wow, we're really bad at being a crowd." Foxy said.

"Alright, I'll do it!" Puppet delcared. "Get ready, this one is the joke destroyer! Your pants will be knocked off!"

"I don't wear pants." Foxy informed him, pointing at his legs.

"Well, if you had pants, they'd be knocked off." Puppet explained. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah!" Freddy cheered.

"What do elves love to learn in school?" Puppet asked them, grinning.

"OOH! OOH! I KNOW!" Ballora cut in. "They like to make toys!"

"It's not a question..." Puppet mumbled, frowning. "But anyway, they like to learn...the _ELF_abet!"

"Ah ha, I get it!" Ballora laughed. "Because it's the alphabet, and with elves, it's the ELFabet!"

"Nice one!" Freddy added on.

Foxy just stared at Puppet.

"I'm out of here." Foxy said. He got up and started to leave.

"Okay, okay!" Puppet shouted. "Foxy, if you think you're so good, why don't you go next?"

"Fine, fine!" Foxy gave in. He came back and took Puppet's place on stage. Puppet went and sat down. "I'll blow all of your hats off! Wait, only Freddy wears a hat."

"Yeah, we don't have hats." Ballora commented.

"Then I'll blow your heads off!" Foxy claimed. "Okay...what do you call an alligator detective?"

"A crocodile." Freddy answered.

"No." Foxy said, shaking his head. "An investi_gator_!" Everyone laughed at this joke.

"That was pretty nice." Ballora told him. "Wasn't the best, but it was good."

"They were good, but mine were better." Puppet claimed, shrugging.

"Okay, here's another one..." Foxy said. "Now, what is it called when a cat wins a dog show?"

"Um...I don't know." Freddy mumbled, confused.

"A cheater?" Ballora guessed, also confused.

"No." Foxy said again, shaking his head. "A _cat-has-trophy_!" (catastrophe-cat as trophe-cat has trophy) "Get it?" Freddy chuckled a bit.

"OOOOOH!" Puppet gasped (he just got the joke). He laughed a bit. "You lost me there, but then I found myself! Ha ha!"

"That was really good!" Freddy exclaimed, smiling.

"Freddy, it wasn't that good." Ballora told him, unimpressed at Foxy's joke.

"It was great!" Foxy claimed, striking a triumphant pose. "It was the best joke ever!"

"One more!" Ballora demanded him, stamping her feet impatiently.

"Okay, okay, here we go!" Foxy readied himself. "What would you get if you crossed a cat with a dark horse?"

"Um...a bigger cat!" Freddy guessed, raising his hand.

"Yeah, I agree!" Puppet _agreed_, nodding.

"Nope!" Foxy shut him down, shaking his head a third time. "_Kitty_ Perry." (Katy Perry/Kitty Perry) Freddy laughed a bit.

"Isn't that that person who sings?" Ballora asked him, frowning.

"Um..I think so." Foxy replied, shrugging.

"It makes sense because that's the name of her song!" Freddy added.

"Wait, you got the joke, but nobody else?!" Foxy exclaimed, surprised.

"Yeah, that was a good joke." Freddy said. "Good job."

"Thank you." Foxy thanked him, happy.

"I still think Freddy's answer was better than that joke..." Puppet cut in, frowning.

"Aw..." Foxy sighed, sad. "Then I guess I'll go..." Foxy began to leave again.

"OH, IS IT MY TURN?" Ballora exclaimed, excited. Foxy stopped and turned around.

"You know, I'll come see this..." Foxy muttered, and he came back and sat down. Ballora got up on stage. "Though my jokes were still better..."

"Okay, let me-" Ballora began.

"BOO!" Foxy yelled at her.

"Hey, stop!" Ballora glared at Foxy. "You're being mean! Okay, I need to find.." She reached behind her back, and pulled out a piece of paper. "Ah-ha, got my jokes! And my stool too!" She placed down a stool (how did she get that?) and sat down on it.

"Huh?!" Foxy gasped. "Why does she get a stool?"

"Because you guys aren't smart enough to use one!" Ballora mocked them, grinning deviously. "Okay, let me look at my jokes.." She looked down at her paper.

"Aw, she's reading off of paper?" Freddy muttered, displeased.

"Not that one...nope, not this one...oh, here we go." Ballora mumbled. She looked back up at everyone. "AHEM!"

"You're using pre-written jokes!" Puppet yelled at her. "You're cheating!"

"BE QUIET!" Ballora barked. Puppet gasped quietly and sunk back in his seat, not speaking anymore. "Okay, so how do you make a tissue dance?" The others stared at her silently. "Eh? Okay, I'll tell you. You put a little _boogey_ in it!"

"That's disgusting!" Puppet exclaimed, making a grossed out face.

"Yeah, that's just gross!" Foxy agreed, cringing.

"It's funny because you blow your nose, and the booger is boogieing, so it's a dance! Get it?" Ballora gazed eagerly at them.

"It's kind of mean, you know!" Foxy shouted. "Do you know how many kids have used my fur to blow their noses?! Ugh, it's horrible, that's what!"

"Yeah, that's your problem, not mine." Ballora replied, uninterested. "They don't do it to me because I'm pretty." She smirked.

"Eh, Foxy's jokes were better." Freddy admitted.

"Fine, lemme look at my jokes again!" Ballora looked down at her paper. "No...not that one...no, definitely not that one...Ah, got one!" She looked up at them again and cleared her throat. "Why was six afraid of seven?"

"Oh, I know this one!" Foxy replied, smirking. "Because it's higher in the number chain."

"To get to the other side!" Freddy guessed hopefully.

"Yeah, yeah, what he said!" Foxy agreed, forgetting his previous answer.

"No, no, that's the chicken joke's answer!" Ballora explained, frowning.

"Who's there?" Puppet guessed as well.

"No, that's not even an answer!" Ballora exclaimed. "It's because _seven eight nine_! Get it?"

"Oh, uh..." Freddy mumbled nervously. "That's a little scary."

"I came here to laugh, not to learn how to do math!" Puppet growled, upset.

"But it's not math, it's seven eight nine..." Ballora stuttered, losing courage. "He ate it, like...nom nom nom!"

"Eh..." Freddy muttered, unsure of what to think.

"Oh, I get it!" Foxy exclaimed. "But, honestly, that's kind of a mean joke. It's supposed to be funny!"

"I agree!" Freddy added, nodding.

"It is funny!" Ballora claimed desperately. "Okay, okay, let me see.." She looked back down at her paper. "Um,okay...AH-HA!" She put the paper away and looked back at them. "Okay, last one! This one will definitely be the best one! Okay...what do you call cheese that isn't yours?"

"Sharp cheddar!" Foxy replied.

"Stolen cheese!" Freddy commented.

"Freddy's cheese!" Puppet guessed.

"Freddy's cheese?" Ballora asked, confused. "That's not the answer! It's..._NACHO_ cheese!"

There was another short amount of blank silence.

"Okay, that one was kind of good, actually." Foxy admitted.

"I like premium cheese better." Freddy commented.

"What?" Ballora seemed confused again.

"What?" Freddy mimicked.

"What's that?" Ballora asked. "What do you mean by premium cheese?"

"It's a kind of cheese!" Freddy explained. "It's my favorite. I use it in cooking all the time."

"You don't...never-mind." Ballora said.

"You can't cook!" Puppet chimed in.

"So, did I win?" Ballora asked anxiously.

"No, it's Freddy's turn." Foxy responded, pointing at Freddy.

"Yeah, it's my turn now!" Freddy stated, confident.

"Aw, man..." Ballora groaned, disappointed.

"Get off the stage!" Freddy ordered her. She walked off the stage and took a seat, taking her stool with her. Freddy went up and took her place.

"You did okay, don't worry!" Foxy whispered to Ballora.

"Thank you." Ballora whispered back, smiling.

Freddy cleared his throat. "Let's see..." He looked as if he were thinking about which joke to tell.

"Go Freddy! Go Freddy! Go Freddy!" Puppet chanted, cheering Freddy on.

"Here, you can have a chair too, Freddy." Ballora said nicely. She placed her stool on the stage again.

"Oh, thank you." Freddy thanked her, sitting down on the stool.

"Me and Puppet didn't get chairs when we went!" Foxy complained, frowning.

"Okay!" Freddy interrupted him. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah, we are!" Puppet answered, giving Freddy a thumbs up.

"What do you call a fake noodle?" Freddy asked them, grinning.

"Um...I don't know, what?" Ballora asked him back, shrugging.

"Im_PASTA_!" Freddy cracked, chuckling a little bit.

"Oh, I get it!" Foxy exclaimed. He, Ballora, and Puppet let out a long round of laughing.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Freddy repeated, happy.

"It was okay. Another one!" Ballora demanded of him.

"It was better than okay!" Puppet defended Freddy.

"If you liked that one..." Freddy cut them off again. "Just listen to this. What do lawyers wear to court?"

"Um...shoes!" Ballora shouted excitedly. "They wear shoes!"

"A tie!" Foxy concluded.

"Yeah, I agree with Ballora!" Puppet added. "Shoes!"

"Probably, yeah, but that's not the answer." Freddy informed them, shaking his head. "They wear..._LAW_suits!" He chuckled a bit again.

"That's kind of literal." Foxy admitted.

"OH! YEAH, GOOD ONE-" Ballora stopped mid-sentence. "Uh, I mean, that was lame! Totally lame."

"Aw." Freddy whined.

"That was really good." Ballora whispered to Foxy, smiling.

"Well, this one will be the best joke of them all!" Freddy claimed. "What did bacon say to tomato?"

The others glanced at each other.

"I don't know." Foxy said.

"Me neither." Ballora added. "What?"

"_Lettuce_ get together!" Freddy cracked. He laughed again.

"Yeah, I'm out of here." Foxy said, and he began to leave for the third time that day.

"Yeah, I think I got to go." Ballora agreed, doing the same.

"Me too." Puppet got up as well.

"Guys? Guys?" Freddy mumbled sadly. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to my box." Puppet said as he climbed back into his box.

"I'm going to the ladies' room." Ballora stated as she went into the girls restroom.

"All I'm saying is, I won, I was the funniest." Foxy delcared. "You guys just didn't want to laugh."

"No, no, I was the funniest!" Freddy disagreed, frowning. He stepped off of the stage and walked toward Foxy.

"No, it was clearly ME who was the funniest." Ballora chimed in, peeking out of the bathroom.

"Well, check the scoreboard!" Freddy instructed. "I won."

"What scoreboard?" Ballora asked, confused again.

"Yeah, there's no scoreboard." Foxy said, frowning.

"In my head, there is!" Freddy exclaimed, pointing to his head.

"What's in your head, anyhow?" Foxy asked Freddy. "What do you think about?"

"It's probably, like, nothing." Ballora guessed, stepping out of the bathroom.

"What?" Freddy muttered, confused.

"He just completely forget what we..." Ballora grumbled. "You know what, I can't do this anymore." She went back into the bathroom.

"Yeah, I can't do this either." Foxy added. Foxy stepped toward the hall. "I'm going away, back to my room." He began to walk down the hall.

"I'm gonna go dance!" Ballora cried, confident. She walked back towards her room.

"I'm gonna go for a swim." Freddy informed them as he walked over to Foxy's Adventure again.

"I'll go with you, Freddy." Puppet said, coming out of his box.

"DON'T GO SWIMMING!" Ballora screamed back at them.

"You guys can't go swimming, you're robots-" Foxy began, but he could already hear Freddy screaming again.

"Ah, water!" Freddy yelled. "Ah!"

"Freddy, you just did that earlier! Why are you..." Ballora's sentence trailed off. "Oh my god..." She went into her room.

"That was cold..." Foxy could hear Freddy say in the other room. Foxy stopped listening and walked away.

"Ugh...I don't believe it." Foxy muttered as he walked through the entrance area back to his cove.


	6. This Security Guard Is Garbage

"Ahhh!" Foxy yawned as he woke up in his cove. Another day of bumming around the pizzeria. Foxy didn't have a clue what might happen today, but he knew he'd have to deal with whatever it would be. Foxy was ready for another fun day of hanging out with his friends and doing whatever else was available.

"It's a brand new night!" Foxy said confidently. "It's time to have some fun! I wonder what we're gonna do tonight." He let out another yawn. Foxy drew open the curtains of his cove and embraced the bright lights of the pizzeria. He stepped out, sniffed the fresh air, and stretched out his limbs.

"Help!" A cry came from somewhere else in the pizzeria.

"What was that?!" Foxy exclaimed, stopping his stretches and looking around at the walls anxiously.

"Help! Anybody out there!" Another cry called from the rest of the building.

"Is that Freddy?" Foxy asked himself, curious. To Foxy, the person who was calling for help sounded a bit like Freddy. "Freddy?" Foxy stepped into the main room.

"Anybody out there, I need help!" The person called again. Foxy recognized his voice as a man's voice.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Foxy called through the room. Foxy listened and could hear the cries coming from the kitchen.

"Help me, I'm stuck!" The man called a fourth time, sounding even more desperate.

"Oh, that must be Freddy." Foxy concluded, nodding. "He must have gotten stuck in the trash chute again. Or maybe he got stuck in the fridge. I remember the day he got stuck in there. Man, he has to remember that we can't eat."

Foxy walked into the kitchen and looked around for where the voice was coming from.

"Help!" The man called again.

"Where is that coming from?" Foxy wondered. He began to inspect the room. "Is it over here, by the fridge?

"I'm down here!" The man cried. "Somebody help me!"

"Hello?" Foxy yelled through the kitchen.

"Hello?" The man repeated.

"Where are you?" Foxy called, trying to find the man, or Freddy, or whoever the voice belonged to.

"I-I think I'm in the trash chute!" The man called out.

"Oh, what?" Foxy said, confused. He went over to the trash chute and pulled open the door, then looked down to the dark abyss below. He could see someone down there, and it was... "Oh my god, a security guard?!" Foxy exclaimed. "Is that you?"

It was the security guard from a few nights ago, trapped down inside the trash chute. Foxy could see Philip's face looking up at him.

"Yeah, it's me!" Philip called up to Foxy. "I can't see you from down here! All I can see is a tiny face! But...who are you?!"

"Uh..um..." Foxy stuttered. _Oh, he doesn't know I'm Foxy..._ Foxy thought to himself. "My name is, uh..." Foxy thought of a name for a moment. "Billy! Yeah, I'm Billy! Hi!"

"Hi, Billy!" Philip greeted. "Can you help me? I'm stuck!"

"How have you been alive down there?" Foxy asked Philip. "We heard you went missing a couple of days ago, or a week or so!"

"There's a bunch of food down here..." Philip explained to Foxy. "Like, a LOT of food."

"Well, um, yeah!" Foxy yelled. "Kids don't like eating all the time!"

"Yeah!" Philip agreed. "Your kids are very wasteful! You should probably check that..."

"You know what? I know who I should go get!" Foxy told Philip. "I'll go get the other animatro- I mean, people!"

"Awesome, buddy!" Philip said.

"Yeah, you stay down there!" Foxy commanded Philip calmly. "It'll be fine, don't worry! It's not like some animatronics are gonna down here and devour you or anything! Don't worry!"

Philip let out a small gasp of fright, then nodded. Foxy walked away from the trash chute, then headed out of the kitchen.

"Okay, time to go get everyone." Foxy planned. "We can take care of this security guard, finally." Foxy walked through the main room and the hallways. "How did he survive, though? Like, seriously, there's no reason that he should be alive right now! He should have been...not around, I guess!" Foxy saw that Ballora's room's doors were open. He walked into the room.

Ballora was sitting onstage, holding a cup of tea. She had a doll, two stuffed bears, and a stuffed bunny sitting around her, as well as a pink lamp.

"La la la la, la la la..." Ballora sang. She turned to one of the teddy bears. "More tea, Mr. Teddy bear? No, Mr. Bunny, I don't have-"

"Ballora, what are you doing?" Foxy asked Ballora. Ballora gasped and looked up at Foxy. Foxy looked at the stuff around Ballora. "Um...Ballora?"

"Um, uh, um..." Ballora stuttered. She quickly picked up everything on the stage and threw it behind her piano. "What are you doing here? There's nothing going on, I'm just practicing dancing!" She began to dance. "See? Dancing, LA LA..."

"Ballora, that wasn't dancing, but.." Foxy began. "I got something better than your...weird tea party that you were doing?"

"No, there wasn't a tea party! You saw nothing!" Ballora quickly said, sweating a little bit. She walked off the stage. "What do you need to tell me?"

"The security guard survived!" Foxy explained to Ballora. Ballora looked flabbergasted.

"Wait, how?!" Ballora asked Foxy.

"I don't know, but he's alive!" Foxy replied, anxious. "C'mon!" They walked out of her room and down the hall. "Let's go, and get Freddy! Have you seen him anywhere?"

"Um, no." Ballora said, shaking her head. "I thought he was with you."

"Well, he isn't!" Foxy exclaimed. "Y'know, maybe he's with the Puppet! Let's go and get the Puppet!"

They ran into Puppet's room and knocked on Puppet's box.

"Mr. Puppet!" Ballora yelled at the box.

"Puppet!" Foxy joined in.

"Hi?" Puppet did not emerge from the box like usual, but they could hear his voice inside the box.

"Come out, we have a surprise for you!" Foxy told him. "The security guard's alive!"

"Uh, that's great!" Puppet called from inside the box. "I mean, uh...OH NO! I'm busy right now, please come back another time."

"Huh?!" Ballora exclaimed, confused.

"What do you mean, you're busy?!" Foxy exclaimed. "Puppet, we need you!"

"Um, the stove is on!" Puppet informed them. "I need to turn it off for a couple of hours!"

"Puppet, come on!" Foxy yelled. "We need you."

"The football game is on!" Puppet shouted. "I need to watch it."

"Ugh, you know what?" Foxy turned to Ballora. "We'll leave him alone. He's having another one of his 'Puppet days'. Being a marionette must be weird."

"Fine!" Ballora huffed. "Stupid Puppetboi..."

They left Puppet's room and went back down the hall to the main room.

"So where's Freddy, then?" Ballora asked Foxy as they walked.

"I don't know!" Foxy exclaimed, shaking his head. "I don't see him anywhere!" They came into the main room.

"Freddy!" Ballora called for him.

"Freddy!" Foxy called as well. Foxy went over to the closet by the stage, which was open, and, to his surprise, saw Freddy in there doing something. "Are you serious...?"

"Huh, what?" Ballora stuttered as she looked at Foxy. Foxy went into the closet.

"Freddy, what are you-" Foxy stopped mid-sentence. Freddy was sitting down on one side of the closet, watching tv. A stuffed bear was sitting in front of Freddy. The channel on the tv seemed to show a food fight in a school cafeteria, where multiple animatronics were throwing pies at each other. "Huh? You're watching tv with your little teddy bear?"

"Oh, hey Foxy." Freddy said, just now noticing Foxy. He glanced up at Foxy for a moment, then looked back at the tv. "Just watching some tv."

"You didn't hear the screams of the security guard in the other room?!" Foxy asked Freddy anxiously.

"Oh, I thought that was this from this movie I was watching." Freddy replied.

Foxy sighed. "Well, come with me. Let's go."

"Okay." Freddy agreed, nonchalantly. He stood up. He and Foxy exited the closet.

"Hello, Freddy!" Ballora greeted, smiling.

"Wait a second, hold on!" Freddy gasped. Freddy went back into the closet. "Pause that movie for me." He told the stuffed bear. He exited the closet again.

"You know that teddy bear's not alive, right?" Foxy asked Freddy.

"Oh no, he's alive." Freddy claimed, waving off Foxy. The trio entered the kitchen and were shocked.

Philip was peeking out of the trash chute. He was gripping the corner of the chute with one hand.

"I'm almost out, I'm almost out!" Philip was muttering as he kept trying to get a grip on something else with his other hand.

"Hey, what is he doing here?" Ballora said.

"Aaah, it's you guys!" Philip screamed. He almost lost his grip, but managed to keep holding on. "Get away from me!"

"He's stuck!" Foxy exclaimed. "How'd you get up there?"

"I've been slowly crawling up with the grease of a sandwich that was near me!" Philip explained.

"Oh, this guy's a fighter." Freddy said, gazing curiously at Philip.

"Apparently, someone's been really wasteful with our food." Foxy glared at Freddy. "Freddy, have you been throwing food down there?"

"Uh, well, whenever I make food, I just throw it down there, 'cause I can't eat it." Freddy said, shrugging.

"You know, we're not supposed to feed this guy." Foxy stated. "He's not our pet." Ballora seemed excited to hear that.

"OH, CAN WE KEEP HIM AS A PET?" Ballora asked Foxy, excited.

"Actually, yeah!" Foxy agreed, grinning. "Good idea!"

"We can name him Norman!" Ballora declared, gazing eagerly at the guard.

"I'm a bit stuck, can you help me?" Philip asked them hopefully.

"No, no, we're busy." Foxy waved him off. "So, what were you gonna name him?"

"We can name him Norman!" Ballora decided.

"No, that name is really stupid." Foxy replied, shaking his head. "How about we name him Foxy 2?"

"No, that's not fair to name him after you!" Ballora grumbled, scowling at Foxy.

"Can we name them Steve?" Philip asked them.

"You don't have a choice." Foxy told Philip firmly.

"Aww.." Philip looked sad.

"It was a good name, though.." Freddy muttered.

"Oh, I have an idea!" Foxy exclaimed. "We can name him Garbage, 'cause that's what he is."

"Oh, I like that!" Ballora agreed, smiling. "Hey, Garbage! Eat garbage!"

"So, where do you think you're going, Mr. Garbage?" Foxy asked Philip, smirking.

"Home.." Garbage mumbled.

"No, you gotta stay stuck in there." Foxy told him.

"This is your home now." Freddy added.

"Yep. Say BYE!" Foxy waved at Garbage, then kicked him in the face. Garbage lost his grip.

"Nooooo!" Garbage cried as he fell down for the second time. They could hear a thump as he landed. "Ouch."

"Yeah, finally! We got rid of him!" Foxy cheered. "Now we can start feeding him."

"Do we have any garbage to feed him?" Ballora asked Foxy.

"No, I don't see any." Foxy answered, looking around at the room.

"Hello? I'm still okay down here!" Garbage called. Foxy looked into the trash chute and saw Garbage's face peeking up at him again.

"Huh?! What?!" Foxy yelped, surprised. "You didn't even get knocked out this time? Wow, we're really bad at our job today."

"I fell on a bunch of chicken sandwiches." Philip explained.

"Chicken..sandwiches..." Foxy stopped and looked at Freddy furiously.

"Uh, yeah. That was me." Freddy commented, grinning nervously.

"Freddy, oh my god..." Ballora muttered, also angry with Freddy.

"What have we told you about this?!" Foxy asked Freddy.

"I had to perfect the recipe!" Freddy said.

"You don't have taste buds!" Foxy yelled.

"Oh, right..." Freddy mumbled.

"I think I'll be okay. I'll try moving my leg." Philip said. There was silence for a moment. "Ouch! Well, maybe the other one." Another silence. "Ouch! Oh, nope. I need some help."

"At least he can't get away now, or walk away, or anything." Foxy admitted, smiling thankfully. He looked down at the guard. "Hey, maybe you should WALK IT OFF!" The other animatronics laughed.

"Ha, that was a good one!" Ballora commended him, giving him a pat on the back.

"Okay, I think I'll try that." Philip agreed. "Gimme a sec." They could hear him grunting as they saw his face disappear down into the trash chute. "Agh...agh...hey, there's some more trash over here."

"How much food did you throw down there?!" Ballora questioned Freddy, surprised.

"There's a lot of trash down here." Philip explained.

"There was quite a bit of food that I threw away." Freddy muttered quietly. "But at least our pet can survive now."

"Yeah, that's right." Foxy agreed.

"He needs to be big and strong!" Ballora added, making a flex pose with her arms for a moment.

"Maybe he'll get a friend one day!" Foxy suggested.

"Maybe..." Freddy mumbled in agreement.

"Hello? I don't know if you guys can hear me..." They could hear Philip say. "But is it possible for you guys to drop down an internet cable and some gaming magazines?"

"No." Foxy refused.

"I have this!" Ballora pulled out a piece of chicken. "Here, have some chicken!" She threw it down the chute. "Maybe that'll help!"

"No, no more chicken!" Philip exclaimed.

"Chicken's part of a healthy diet, Garbage!" Freddy said.

"So, uh, let's just close this up..." Foxy stated. He closed the trash chute lid. "...and leave our pet alone."

"Aw, but I wanted to play with him!" Ballora whined, unhappy.

"Later, later." Foxy replied, shaking his head. They walked out of the kitchen and into the main room. "Man, we have to be careful about what we throw down there, because he might try to make a mountain of food and get out again."

"Freddy..." Ballora growled.

"Uh, don't worry." Freddy assured them. "If he tries to get out again, I'll handle it. My room's right next to the kitchen, so I can hear anything he does."

"You didn't even hear him screaming before!" Foxy informed Freddy.

"Exactly!" Ballora agreed.

"Oh." Freddy said. "Well, I'll just turn my tv down a little bit."

"That sounds like a good idea." Foxy added, nodding.

"Good point, but..." Ballora started. "Can I go practice tea- I mean, dancing?"

"Hey, Freddy, she was doing teatime in her room." Foxy told Freddy mischeviously. "It was adoooorable!"

"You can't drink, you don't have taste buds!" Freddy said to Ballora.

"It was imaginary tea..." Foxy whispered into Freddy's ear.

"Yeah!" Ballora agreed.

"Ah-ha, you just admitted to it!" Foxy exclaimed, pointing at Ballora. "I got you!"

"Uh, I mean, NO!" Ballora screamed. "Ugh, this isn't fair. I'm going..." She ran off.

"Yeah, we got her!" Freddy cheered.

"Wait, no, come back!" Foxy exclaimed, running off after Ballora. Freddy followed behind. "Don't leave us!"

"Why should I?" Ballora called after him from down the hall. "I want to be alone and go dance!" They followed her into her room. "Why are you guys following me? This is weird. Stop it."

"It's okay!" Foxy assured her. "We can play! Can we join your teatime? We're kinda bored." Ballora gasped.

"Wow, maybe one day Garbage can join teatime!" Ballora stopped, a look of horror on her face. "I mean, dancing! I don't do teatime! Nope, not at all!"

"This is getting a little too weird for me." Freddy muttered. He left the room. "I have to finish my movie!"

"Freddy, where are you going?" Foxy called after him. But Freddy was already gone.

"What was he watching?" Ballora asked Foxy. "Scary Freddy 2?"

"A movie about himself? That doesn't sound like something he would watch." Foxy said.

"Well, maybe he obsesses over himself!" Ballora guessed. "Maybe he looks at little pictures of himself. Maybe that stuffed bear he has is supposed to be a tiny version of himself."

"You know what? I'm gonna go ask him what he named his teddy bear." Foxy planned. "I'll see you later!" Foxy left the room.

"Yeah, you just go! I'm gonna practice dancing!" Ballora called after him. "Yay, time for teatime..." Foxy walked back over to the room quietly and peeked into the room. Ballora was starting to take out her tea set again. She saw Foxy and looked up at him. "Um..."

"Woah, sorry, I'm leaving!" Foxy said quickly, as he ran away from the door.

"Yeah, um.." Foxy could hear Ballora say as he went away. "That was weird..."

Foxy came into the main room.

"Okay, let's see.." Foxy mumbled as he went over to the open closet and peeked inside. Freddy was watching tv again, this time a shot of a candy-cane-shaped toy spinning around in a store window. "Hey, Freddy, what are you watching?"

"Oh, uh!" Freddy quickly turned off the tv. "I wasn't watching anything.

"What's the name of your bear, by the way?" Foxy asked Freddy.

"Oh, his name's Franklin!" Freddy said, looking down at the stuffed bear.

"Franklin? Huh, wow." Foxy replied. "I didn't expect you to name him that."

"What's that, Franklin?" Freddy said, looking down at the stuffed bear. He was silent for a moment. "Oh, no, don't say that. That's silly. This is just Foxy. He's a friend." Freddy looked back up at Foxy. "Sorry, Foxy, what?"

"Huh?" Foxy said, confused. "What did he say?"

"Oh, you heard him." Freddy responded. "Don't be silly."

"No I didn't!" Foxy denied. "What did he say?"

"Huh? What's that, Franklin?" Freddy looked down at the bear again. "I should shove Foxy down the garbage chute? No, no no, he's a friend."

"No no, I don't like that idea either." Foxy said quickly and frantically. "Let's not listen to him on that one, y'know?"

"Well, Franklin knows." Freddy insisted. "He's smart."

"I think I should go into my room now..." Foxy said, backing away from the closet.

"Okay. Bye, Foxy!" Freddy said, waving at Foxy.

"Enjoy your movie!" Foxy replied, waving back.

"Thank you!" Freddy commented.

Foxy went away from the closet over to his cove. He drew open the curtains and stepped inside.

"Huh, I wonder how many security guards are still around." Foxy muttered to himself. "Eh, who knows. I hope Garbage likes it down there. Maybe one day, we can go down and visit him." He smiled at the idea. "Okay. Time to sleep!"

And with that, he drew the curtains closed and cast himself in darkness once again.


	7. The Box's True Contents

Foxy, Freddy, and Ballora sat down at the table. Tonight, they were happily conversing among themselves in the main room, passing the time by talking to each other on things that had happened recently.

Foxy found it kind of nice to do something like this. It gave him happy feelings. Especially when they discussed the security guards.

"Man, remember the other night with the other security guard?" Foxy brought up to Freddy and Ballora. "He thought he could run! Man, that was awesome! Ah, I didn't expect that."

"They always try to run." Freddy added, chuckling heartily.

"Yep, always." Foxy agreed.

"It's always fun when they run, though!" Ballora chimed in, smiling. "'Cause then we get to chase them, and hear them scream, and I can go 'La La la, la la'!"

"You were looking at a wall half the time." Foxy told her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"What? I'm not always looking at a wall!" Ballora denied.

"You're looking at a wall right now." Foxy claimed.

"No, I'm looking at you." Ballora replied, frowning.

"Nah, I'm joking." Foxy admitted, smirking. "Sorry, I just had to do that to you. Ha ha ha!"

"That's not funny." Ballora huffed, annoyed. "Meanie."

"But it was funny!" Foxy responded, nodding. "It was great."

"Y'know..." Freddy commented. "It's been a while since I've seen Puppet. He hasn't been here the past couple of nights to help with the security guards."

"I know! It's been weird!" Foxy agreed, nodding. "You know, another thing that gets me is us calling him Puppet, but him telling us 'that's not my name'."

"That happens when we call him Puppetboi, not Puppet." Freddy informed Foxy.

"Oh, yeah." Foxy realized. "But you know what?!" Foxy stood up. "We should go ask him these questions and ask him where he's been! C'mon guys, let's go!"

"Yeah!" Freddy cheered, excited. He got up from his stool, and so did Ballora. Together, they walked down the hall towards Puppet's room.

"Maybe we shouldn't, though..." Ballora suddenly said, worried. "We weren't invited."

"Ha, like that's stopped us before." Foxy replied, grinning.

"Yeah, it's fine." Freddy added, patting Ballora's shoulder.

"That's true.." Ballora said, reluctantly nodding.

"We're all neighbors in this pizzeria." Freddy explained to her. "It'll be okay."

"Yeah!" Foxy agreed.

They came into Puppet's room and approached his box like usual.

"Hey, Puppet!" Foxy called for Puppet.

"Puppet!" Freddy did the same.

"Puppet, where are you?" Ballora added, calling for him as well.

"Hold up, I'm busy!" Puppet's voice called back from the box (he still didn't come out from the box). "Just give me a second!"

"You've been busy the last couple of nights!" Foxy informed Puppet. "Where have you been?"

"Um...here, and there." Puppet replied. "Just give me a second. I'll come out in a bit."

"He's not coming out of the box." Foxy told the others. "You think he's okay? Should we leave?"

"We should make sure Puppet's fine, at least." Freddy responded, pointing at the box.

Foxy climbed up down into the box and looked inside. He was surprised to see a large hole, going deep into the ground.

"Um, guys." Foxy said. "There's a hole right here."

"There's a hole?" Ballora asked him, bewildered. She climbed up too and looked down into the hole. Freddy did the same.

"Let's go down there." Freddy declared, gesturing at the hole.

"Yeah, you should go down it, Foxy." Ballora agreed. "Go!" She pushed Foxy.

"Woah, don't push me- WOAH!" Foxy screamed. He fell backwards into the hole, shutting his eyes. He screamed as he went down and down and down, expecting to die...

...and landed on something soft.

"Woah, I landed on a couch..." Foxy muttered. He looked and saw he had fallen down on a red couch.

"Your turn! Go!" Ballora said to Freddy from the top of the hole. Foxy could hear Freddy screaming. Then, just like that, Freddy plopped down onto the couch as well.

"Oh!" Freddy gasped as he landed. "Woah."

"Is it safe?" Ballora yelled from above.

"Uh, yeah, sure!" Foxy replied. "Jump!" More screaming, this time from Ballora, and then Ballora had plopped down on the couch too.

"Wha?! What are you guys doing here?!" Foxy turned and saw Puppet on the couch, wide eyed and shocked to see them there.

"Woah, what?!" Foxy gasped. Foxy saw the rest of the room they were in: it was a tv room, with a large tv on the opposite wall. A grey table was in the middle of the room, a pile of papers and a teacup sitting on it. There was the red soft couch the animatronics had fallen on. There were black lamps in the corners and a large painting on the other wall of dogs playing poker. There was a red armchair on another side of the room, with a cabinet next to it. The walls were striped with blue and purple colors, the same as the box on the outside. The floor was a lovely white marble floor. There was a white glass archway leading to another room. "What is..what is..."

"What is this place?" Ballora finished Foxy's sentence. She and Freddy were surprised too.

"It's my home." Puppet answered.

"Your home?!" Ballora said.

"Yeah, I've told you about this place before." Puppet replied, nodding.

"You have such a nice tv." Freddy said, pointing at the tv.

"Thanks, Freddy." Puppet said, thanking Freddy.

"Wait, this is what's been down in the box?!" Foxy exclaimed, still shocked.

"Yeah!" Puppet replied. "I was just doing my taxes when you guys rudely interrupted me."

"Taxes? Why do you have..." Foxy's sentence trailed off. "I'm so confused."

"You've got a kitchen?" Ballora exclaimed as she walked into the next room. Foxy, Freddy, and Puppet got up and came in too.

This room was a large room. A purple rug with a black outline sat on the floor. A small kitchen with lots of shelves, cabinets, counters, and other kitchen things lay in a room, with an opening on one side to get in. Against the counters sat several stools. There was even a gumball machine on the floor of the kitchen area. The roof was also made of marble, like the floor.

"Well, yeah." Puppet told her. "Every house has a kitchen."

"But you're living in a box, this is a box we're in right now!" Foxy exclaimed in disbelief. Puppet walked behind the counter. Freddy followed.

"Hey, don't get behind the counter!" Puppet ordered Freddy.

"Ah, okay, sorry." Freddy mumbled, stepping away from the kitchen.

"You have a gumball machine!" Foxy pointed out. "Is that where our gumball machine went?!"

"Yeah. Can I get you anything?" Puppet asked them.

"No, we're good." Foxy refused. "We just wanna know why you were down here all by yourself. Why didn't you tell us about this? This is amazing..." Foxy looked and saw that down the open hallway connected to the large room and the kitchen area was several cabinets with more black lamps. A large painting of the moon and some stars was on one wall. The other end of the hall had more cabinets lining it, with a fishbowl and a plunger on one of them, and small black lamps on the other. There was a singing fish attached to the wall. Another wall had a painting of a man wearing a black cloak.

Foxy walked into a room connected to the hall that had entirely green walls, a blue floor, a desk with two monitors and a computer tower, a black couch, and a window to the hall.

"Why weren't we ever invited before?" Freddy questioned Puppet.

"And you have a computer?" Foxy added, staring at the computer.

"Yeah, it's where I make my youtube videos." Puppet explained, coming into the computer room.

"And you have another gumball machine?!" Foxy said, pointing back to the hall, where another gumball machine was on the floor next to the lamp. He turned to the others. "I think he stole them from upstairs."

"That's weird." Freddy commented, confused.

"What's over here?" Ballora asked, pointing to another hall. This hall was short. Against the wall was a stand with an open book on it, sandwiched between more cabinets. A shelf overhead has a small clock on it. Another room was connected to this small hall. Ballora gestured at that very room.

"It's the best part of my home." Puppet claimed as they walked into the room. "The bathroom!"

The bathroom was shiny and clean. One wall had shiny white counters with a cup of toothbrushes on it. A sink stood next to it. Cupboards sat on the walls above the counters. A gleaming mirror stood between the cabinets. There was a toilet against another wall, with racks of toilet paper and towels next to it, and even another plunger. A small white door was opened, showing a shower area connected to the bathroom, with soap on a rack in it.

"Woah!" Foxy gasped. "Wait, why do you have a bathroom? You're a puppet."

"Ew!" Ballora groaned, running out of the room. "Freddy was sitting on the toilet!"

"Bad Freddy!" Foxy berated Freddy.

"I tripped!" Freddy claimed, worried. They walked out of the bathroom and into the large center room again.

"Well, I have a bathroom because the boy's restroom is kinda dirty..." Puppet explained, asnwering Foxy's earlier question.

"And haunted, apparently." Foxy added, glaring at Ballora.

"Yeah." Puppet finished, nodding.

"It is, okay?" Ballora exclaimed, shrugging. "Gosh, guys."

"Isn't it your job to clean the boy's bathroom, though, Puppet?" Freddy asked Puppet. Puppet shook his head.

"You have a pet fish, too?!" Foxy mentioned, pointing at the fishbowl on the drawers against the wall. "How did you get this thing in here?"

"The better question is how he got all of this stuff in here..." Ballora muttered, gazing at the room.

"I went to the store and bought the fish." Puppet answered Foxy's question. "Wanna know what I called him?"

"What did you call him?" Foxy replied curiously.

"His name is Normandy." Puppet said.

"That's a really weird and stupid name." Foxy grumbled. "And why do you have another plunger in here, besides the one in the bathroom?" He pointed at the plunger on the drawers.

"To clean Normandy!" Puppet informed them.

"That doesn't make any sense." Foxy mumbled, confused. He pointed at the singing fish on the wall. "And doesn't it feel weird having a dead fish above the fish?"

"No, it's a friend for him." Puppet responded, shaking his head.

"Oh, okay, I see, I see!" Foxy muttered in realization, smiling and nodding.

"Does it talk?" Ballora asked Puppet as she curiously gazed at the fish.

"Only when you close your eyes and use your imagination and think really, really hard." Puppet claimed. Freddy closed his eyes for a second. Then he gasped.

"I hear it, I hear it!" He chanted, happy.

"See?" Puppet said, pointing at Freddy. "It works."

"Ah, that was a good joke." Freddy giggled.

"But this is Freddy we're talking about." Foxy informed Puppet. "He's not really-" He mouthed _all there in the head_ to Puppet. Puppet's eyes widened, then he nodded respectfully.

"Woah, what's this?!" Freddy exclaimed, getting distracted by a random wall.

"That's a wall, Freddy." Ballora groaned, annoyed. Freddy ignored her and kept poking the wall.

"But, more importantly, we need to address the issue at hand." Puppet demanded, crossing his arms. "Why are you guys in my home?"

"We were looking for you because you haven't been around for the last couple of nights when security guards came." Foxy explained to him. "You've been missing the fun and excitement!"

"Yeah!" Freddy agreed, turning back towards them.

"Well, I'm always up for doing security guard pushing-down-hole stuff..." Puppet replied. "But, sometimes, you gotta sit down, look at yourself, and say: 'I gotta do taxes. I gotta live my life.'"

"What?" Ballora asked, confused.

"I think he's hiding something from us." Foxy whispered to the others.

"Yeah, something's fishy around here." Ballora added, smelling the air.

"Yeah, Puppet, what is so _fishy_?" Foxy asked Puppet, squinting at him.

"Tell us." Freddy said firmly, staring Puppet down.

"Well, see..." Puppet muttered. He gazed back and forth at them, shuffling his feet uncomfortably. "I gotta go use the restroom, be right back!" Puppet ran towards the bathroom.

"Wait, come back!" Foxy yelled to Puppet.

"Yeah, don't leave!" Ballora yelled.

"Oops. Since I'm the only one living here, the bathroom has no door." Puppet pointed out, embarrassed. "Don't look." He went inside.

"Ew!" Ballora shouted, disgusted.

"Yeah, don't look. That would be rude." Freddy instructed Foxy.

"I'm not looking. This is really gross." Foxy muttered, stepping away from the bathroom.

"Can we play minecraft while you're going?" Ballora yelled to Puppet, walking towards the computer.

"Don't touch my computer!" Puppet yelled back at them. They ignored him and went into the computer room.

"Oh, what's this? Ooo..." Ballora and Freddy gazed curiously at the computer. "I'm gonna click this one!" She furiously tapped the _V_ key.

"Ooh, you're gonna get in trouble!" Foxy gasped, grinning mischievously. "He's gonna yell at you!"

"Nuh-uh!" Ballora denied, shaking her head.

Foxy walked out of the room and saw that Puppet was looking through the computer room window.

"Hey, he's watching you!" Foxy cried, surprised. The others came out of the room hurriedly. "Puppet, go away!"

"This is my home! You go away!" Puppet replied, waving them away.

"Oh, that's right." Foxy stammered, realizing this. Foxy raised his fist towards the roof. "I claim this house in the name of Foxy!"

"Hey, what's on tv?" Ballora asked, going into the tv room. Freddy was already on the couch.

"This is my favorite channel." Freddy said, giddy. However, the tv screen was off.

"It's not even on." Ballora grumbled, annoyed once again. Puppet gasped and hurried over to the tv, inspecting it.

"Hey, you guys erased all of my recordings!" Puppet screamed, upset.

"I didn't like those shows." Freddy said, holding up the remote.

"How could he do that if the tv isn't on?!" Ballora asked him, anxious.

"You somehow managed to erase all of my recorded shows!" Puppet cried, ignoring her. "I was gonna watch soap operas later!"

"You watch soap operas?" Foxy asked Puppet questioningly.

"Eh, I didn't really like them." Freddy murmured, shrugging.

"Freddy, all you watch is a cat on a rainbow and a guy flexing his muscles." Ballora said, gazing poisoning-like at Freddy. "That's all you watch, everyday."

"Mm-hmm." Freddy confirmed, nodding. "It's so exciting. You never know what's gonna happen next week."

"How is that exciting? I don't get it." Foxy moaned, confused, then gasped. His voice sounded static-like. He got up from the couch. "Wait, something's wrong." Foxy tapped his head firmly for a few times. The static increased. "Gee, what's wrong with my voice?"

"Aw, are you malfunctioning again?" Freddy asked Foxy, sounding disappointed. He got up from the couch as well.

"I think so. It might be." Foxy replied, nodding. Foxy tapped his voice box harder. His voice got higher, lower, and more intense with every tap. He tapped it a final time and his voice sounded normal again. Foxy gasped.

"What was that?!" Ballora exclaimed, anxious.

"That was so weird!" Foxy screamed, weirded out.

"Um, is that supposed to happen, Puppet?" Ballora turned towards Puppet.

"You sound just like Freddy when he had that cold." Puppet informed Foxy, smiling.

"Yeah, I do." Foxy said. "Wait, he got a cold? That makes no sense."

"Yeah..." Freddy mumbled, twiddling his thumbs. "It was really bad. It was there, for like, a week straight."

"Oh, wow. Maybe I caught it, then." Foxy guessed. "Hey, maybe it's like a bug, like a computer bug! Since we're animatronics?" He grinned for a moment, then started frowning again. "Get it?"

"Nope." Freddy said, shaking his head.

"Me neither." Puppet added, doing the same.

"What are computer bugs?" Ballora said stupidly. "The ones that jump around and make funny noises?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Foxy replied, waving her off.

"You know, that reminds me." Puppet chimed in. "I should go spray my computer for bugs." He pulled open a drawer, grabbed a spray bottle, and went into the computer room.

"No, that's not a good idea!" Foxy cried, following him. But Puppet was already spraying his computer.

"Use mosquito repellent!" Ballora yelled to Puppet.

"I did! It's soaking wet now." Puppet told them. "Thanks for telling me, Foxy." They exited the computer room.

"Good job." Freddy commended Puppet, giving him a thumbs-up.

"So, the question is, how do we get back up?" Foxy asked Puppet. They walked back into the tv room. Foxy pointed at the hole above. "Do we just, you know, jump?" Foxy got onto the couch and tried to use it to bounce up, but wasn't succeeding.

"This is the funny part." Puppet informed them, grinning. "You gotta close your eyes, sit on my super nice, fancy couch, and think about the pizzeria."

"Or maybe, I can just do this!" Foxy exclaimed, bouncing again. "Or this!" He did it again. "And this!" Foxy bounced one more time, and was shocked. He was flying upwards, back through the hole...

...and he burst out of the box, landing with a loud **_thud_** on the pizzeria floor. He got up. He was back inside Puppet's room, in the pizzeria. He climbed back on top of the fox and looked back down into the hole.

"Woah, how did you do that?" Freddy shouted up to Foxy.

"That was a bouncy couch!" Foxy exclaimed, shocked. "It took me a few tries, but I got up!"

"You have a bouncy couch?!" Ballora said excitedly.

"Guys, try it! It's pretty fun!" Foxy yelled into the hole. "It's like a bouncy castle, but better!"

"Well, the couch is made out of the same material as the bouncy house." Puppet explained.

"C'mon, do it!" Foxy yelled again.

"Try it, Freddy!" Ballora said to Freddy.

"You first." Freddy replied.

"Okay, fine." Ballora gave in. "Using my ballerina skills to jump now. 1...2...3! AAAAH!" Foxy jumped out of the way as Ballora burst out of the box and landed on the floor the same way Foxy had.

"Hey, you made it!" Foxy told Ballora. "That was cool, right?!" Ballora nodded.

"Freddy, you try!" Ballora yelled to the box.

"My turn!" They could hear Freddy shout. "WAAAAH!" Freddy burst out of the box as well, faceplanting on the ground. "Woah! Ow. Ow."

"Are you coming Puppet?" Foxy looked back down into the hole.

"Well, sure, why not!" Puppet shouted up at Foxy. "I guess I could show you the door! 1...2...3!" A second later, Puppet came out, though instead of landing on the floor, he just popped out of the box.

"Woah, that's so crazy." Foxy exclaimed, gazing at the box.

"It is." Puppet agreed, nodding.

"I wish I had a nice box..." Freddy mumbled, sad.

"You will, someday." Ballora said calmly to Freddy, patting him on the back.

"Aw, thank you." Freddy smiled at Ballora happily.

"Wait, did I just say something nice to Freddy?!" Ballora exclaimed, shocked. "I mean, ew, gross! You'll never have a box!"

"Aw..." Freddy turned away, sad again.

"Aw, his head is real nice!" Foxy said, pointing at Freddy's head.

"Oh, we're talking about his head?" Ballora asked Foxy. "I was talking about him having a box."

"Okay, guys." Foxy shouted, ignoring her. "We need to get prepared for the next security guard night. I heard there might be some maintenance people coming to fix something. I don't know what they need to fix, but they might be here soon. So we need to be-" Foxy's voice was filled with static again. "Arrgh, not again!" He began tapping his head and switching his voice again. "Why is this happening?!"

"You really need repairs." Freddy said. "You're broken."

"Yeah, it's almost like somebody's coming here in the daytime and messing with it!" Foxy exclaimed as he finally got his voice to work again. "I think one day I saw somebody dressed in purple. I don't get why they were there!"

Puppet seemed surprised to hear this and began to back away in terror.

Freddy gasped. "But who would do that?"

"I don't know." Foxy replied, shaking his head. "Whenever I see this purple person, Puppet's never around." They stared at Puppet.

"You know, I really need to get back to watching my show." Puppet muttered, backing up towards his box. "Catch you guys later.."

"But we need to prepare for the next night!" Foxy yelled after Puppet.

"You can just e-mail me..." Puppet mumbled as he hurriedly climbed into his box. "You have that, right?"

"Um, no." Foxy said. "Well, come on! The security guard will be here anytime now! We need to get prepared!"

"It's fine. I'll catch you guys later." Puppet waved goodbye. "Buh-bye!" He disappeared back into his box.

"Ugh, another night without him. Great." Foxy grumbled, angry. They walked back down the hall.

"Eh, I'm okay with that." Freddy commented, chuckling.

"Okay, so we should get set up." Foxy declared. "I'll go sit in Funtime Cove and you guys can go sit out in here." He was talking about the main room, which they had just entered.

"You need to fix yourself, though." Freddy told Foxy.

"Yeah, your voice is really messed up." Ballora agreed.

"Well, sorry it's breaking." Foxy apologized. Foxy walked back to his cove and drew open the curtains. "Hurry, get to your rooms!"

"Ugh, okay!" Ballora huffed as she and Freddy ran off, Freddy screaming all the way. "I didn't want to be in your stupid cove anyway."

"I wonder who this purple person is..." Foxy mumbled to himself. "Huh, I guess I'll soon find out." He stepped into his cove. "Okay, let's get prepared for the night to come!" He drew his curtains closed and began the waiting process...


	8. Calling Chica

Foxy turned on the faucet, letting the cold water run down his messy hands. _Thank goodness for the waterproof model_, Foxy thought as he cleaned the red stuff off his hands, whatever it was. It had come out of the security guard during this night's daily security guard hunt. Thanks to it, Foxy had to wash it off his hands.

"Ugh, I have so much red jam on my hands." Foxy groaned as he cleaned them in the sink. "I don't even know how it came out of that guard. I didn't even eat a sandwich. Did he? Man, it's weird.."

"Foxy? Is that you?" Someone behind him chimed in. Foxy, startled, turned around.

Freddy was standing behind him, opening the stall door.

"Woah, what are you doing in here?!" Foxy asked Freddy, slightly angry. "You're not supposed to be in here! I mean, I'm just here, washing my hands, and you sneak up behind me?! What are you even doing in here?"

"Oh, I was just taking care of business, y'know..." Freddy replied, being extremely vague. He seemed uncomfortable to be asked about what he was doing,

"What do you mean..?" Foxy asked Freddy, suspicious. He pushed Freddy out of the way and looked into the stall. He was surprised to see that a torn-up cap with the same red jam on it had been stuffed into the toilet. "Hey, is that the remnants of a hat?"

"Um...no..." Freddy muttered, nervous.

"Wait, that is!" Foxy exclaimed. He turned back towards Freddy. "Is that a security guard hat?! What did you do?"

"Um, well, the trash can was full, so I stuffed the body in there..." Freddy explained, pointing at the toilet.

"Woah woah woah, that doesn't answer my question!" Foxy said gruffly. "Why did you do that without telling us?! You could have easily said: 'Hey Foxy, Puppet, Ballora! Come help me!' But how did this all happen?! What did you do?" Foxy asked this because the guard they had killed earlier had been thrown into a pit and buried, so the guard Freddy took care of must have been a different one.

"Um...the security guard was just out in the open...so I figured, why not take care of him?" Freddy stuttered, even more nervous.

Foxy sighed. "Man, this is why they give the security guard a room to sit in: so this stuff doesn't happen! That way, we can all have fun!" Foxy was upset at Freddy for taking out another guard without his consideration. A plan to get Freddy in more trouble quickly clicked in Foxy's head. "You know what? I'm gonna go tell Ballora and the Puppet, so they know!" Foxy ran out of the boy's restroom and down the hall.

"No, don't!" Freddy cried, chasing after him.

"No, I'm gonna go tell them!" Foxy yelled as he ran. "You're not gonna stop me this time!"

"No, please! Don't tell them!" Freddy begged, desperate.

"Nope, too late!" Foxy quickened his pace. "I'm gonna tell them!" They ran into the main room. Puppet was watching as Ballora slowly walked towards the bouncy house, eagerly eyeing it.

"I'm gonna go and bounce and bounce and bounce!" Ballora declared, excited.

"No, don't! Don't you remember what happened last time?!" Puppet responded, waving his arms frustratingly. "You got stuck!"

_Oh, not again..._ Foxy thought.

"Um, nope! I don't remember!" Ballora denied, shaking her head. "All I remember is that I want to bounce and have fun!"

"Ugh, you never listen to me!" Puppet griped, annoyed. He turned around and noticed Foxy and Freddy. "Foxy, help me out here! Tell her not to go into the bounce house!"

"Yeah, Ballora, do you remember what happened last time?" Foxy said. "You got stuck up there, and we had to get you down. If you get stuck in there, we're not going to help you again."

"But it's so fun!" Ballora exclaimed, stamping her feet. "Look, it's so bouncy and exciting!"

"You should listen to Foxy.." Freddy advised her, patting Foxy's shoulder.

"Yeah.." Foxy agreed, nodding.

Ballora looked exasperated. "But...fine, I won't go in!" She backed away from the bounce house, upset.

"Oh, so when Foxy goes in, it's all 'Okay, I won't go in', but when I tell you, you ignore me!" Puppet complained.

"Nope, I never listen to you." Ballora said, waving him off. "Ever."

"No one listens to me..." Puppet whined, turning away.

"Wait, on the subject of puppets..." Foxy began, turning towards Freddy. "Where's Bon-Bon, anyhow? Your little friend-to-the-end that hangs out with you?"

Bon-Bon had still been missing. The animatronics had waited for some time to see if he would reappear, but he hadn't yet.

"Oh yeah, I haven't seen him in...well, phew, a while." Freddy replied, shrugging. "I don't know where he went."

"He has to be around here somewhere, 'cause he was with you, like, when we first moved here!" Foxy stated.

"Yeah, but..." Freddy responded, looking unfazed. "I just want to give him some space, though, y'know."

"Ah, I understand." Foxy said, nodding politely. "But there's another thing I need to mention: Chica hasn't been transferred here yet! I thought she was coming to this location."

In the old location, Chica had been a good friend of Freddy and Foxy. But when they had left their old pizzeria to go to Circus Baby's, Chica hadn't come with at that point in time. She had assured them she'd be there at some point, but they still hadn't seen her since.

"Oh, yeah." Freddy replied. "I thought she was coming too. I haven't seen her, though. I don't know where she could be."

"Have you guys seen her?" Foxy turned to Puppet and Ballora.

"I think she has her own place." Puppet responded, nodding. "I think it's called, like...Chica's Party World, or something?"

There was a tense silence.

"She gets her own place?!" Ballora exclaimed, outraged.

"That's crazy!" Freddy cried, not wanting to believe it. "I should get my own place again!"

"No, I should get my own place!" Foxy declared. "Because I'm Foxy the pirate, everyone's favorite! The best pirate ever! Arrgh!" Foxy stalled for a moment. "Where'd that come from?" He seemed confused.

"I should get a bigger box." Puppet said.

"You already have a big box." Ballora pointed out, glaring at Puppet.

"Yeah, you do have a pretty big box..." Foxy agreed, slowly nodding.

"I want a bigger box!" Puppet demanded passively. "With a pool, and a second floor!"

"Oh, he's getting mad with power..." Foxy whispered to Ballora.

"He is. That's not good.." Ballora replied.

"Wait, so Chica has her own location now, so that means that we can call her." Foxy stated.

"Oh yeah." Freddy and Puppet nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I think there's a phone in the break room." Foxy mentioned, pointing at the kitchen, which was where the employee break room was. "Let's go!" They ran towards the kitchen. "Follow me, guys!"

"We have a phone?" Ballora asked, confused.

"Yeah!" Foxy confirmed, nodding. "How do you think the security guards get their information during the night schedule and stuff?" They entered the kitchen.

"Oh, well, do you know how to use it?" Freddy questioned Foxy, curious.

"Well, we're about to find out." Foxy responded, shrugging. They entered the break room through a door on the left side of the kitchen.

The break room was a slightly narrow room with striped yellow walls on both the left and right and striped red walls on the opposite wall. The middle of the room had a rectangular wooden table with two chairs on either side. On the table sat a box of tissues and a blue phone. A small fridge, less in size than the kitchen fridges, stood against the back wall. In a couple of corners were small tables with blue lamps on them, lighting up the room more than usual. A huge vent cover was intended in the back wall high above, but the inside was too dark to see.

The animatronics sat down at the table.

"So, do you guys know how to use a phone?" Foxy asked them. "Because, heh, I don't know."

"Wait, oh my goodness!" Ballora exclaimed, gazing at the phone. "Is that the new IPhone 7?!"

"I think it is!" Foxy answered anxiously. The animatronics marveled over the phone, speaking about how spectacular it was.

"It's so pretty!"

"It's beautiful!"

"It's so retro!"

"Where's the headphone jack?" Ballora calmly asked, looking around the phone to try and find it. "How do you put headphones into it?"

"I don't know, but let's see if we can figure this thing out." Foxy inspected the phone, muttering under his breath. "Let's try dialing random numbers." Foxy tapped several numbers on the phone's keypad in a random order, then flicked the speakerphone switch to _on_. "There we go, it's calling someone."

The phone let out a ring. Then a click sounded, indicating that someone had picked up.

"HELLO?!" A scratchy voice yelled. "HEY, WHO IS THIS?! IT'S LATE AT NIGHT, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! I GOTTA BE WELL RESTED BECAUSE I GOT MANY EVIL GREEN GOBLIN MISSIONS TO DO!"

"Hey, uh, green goblin, is Chica there?" Foxy confusedly asked the person on the other end. The other animatronics watched in anxious silence.

"WHO'S CHICA?!" The scratchy voice screamed. "IS THAT LIKE, CHICKEN? OH, CAN I GET SOME CHICKEN?! I WANT SOME! I WANT SO-"

The person was cut off as Foxy pressed the _end call_ button, already getting tired of listening to whoever was at the other end.

"Uh, I think we had the wrong number, guys." Foxy informed the others. "That guy was really annoying."

"That guy sounded so...CUTE!" Ballora exclaimed, a look of excitement on her face. "I want him!"

"Um...no." Foxy refused.

"You can't OWN somebody!" Puppet added, shaking his head.

"Um..fine! Okay, let me try." Ballora replied, gazing at the phone. She pulled it towards herself. "I have a number we can use. Now, let's put these numbers in..." She began to type on the number pad. "Okay, I think it's ringing..."

A few rings sounded before another person picked up.

"Thank you for calling tech support." A Chinese man greeted from the other end. "My name is Bob, how can I help you?"

"Uh, yes." Ballora replied nervously. "Is Chica there?"

"Who's Chica?" The man asked. "Have you tried turning it off and on again? If not, give us a call back with your credit card number. Thank you!" He hung up.

"What just happened?" Foxy muttered, speechless.

"Um, that's not her." Ballora explained. "I think that was Bob. I talk to him sometimes."

"What? Who's Bob?" Freddy asked loudly.

"Yeah, who is he?" Foxy added.

"He's some guy who helps me with electronics...and stuff." Ballora replied.

"Man, you guys don't know how to use this thing at all." Puppet commented, shaking his head dismissively at them. "Let me try." He pulled the phone towards himself.

"Oh great, he's gonna blow it up, or something." Foxy said sarcastically. He scooted his chair back. "I'm backing away from this one."

"I haven't blown anything up in weeks." Puppet claimed, looking irritably at Foxy.

"Yeah, you say that now, but just watch." Foxy ordered. He gestured towards the phone, waiting for Puppet to use it.

"Alright, here we go." Puppet said. He punched in a random number on the keypad again. Again, the ringing sounded.

"Hi..." A slightly quiet voice of a woman came from the other end this time. "My name is Erika, from the taco shop down the street."

"A taco shop?!" Foxy exclaimed, suddenly interested. He rushed over to the phone. "Hello, I'd like five orders of burritos!"

"I want an ice cream!" Freddy added happily.

"No, not now!" Puppet yelled. "We have more important things to do!"

"Would you like to upgrade to a large or a medium?" The woman asked.

"Extra large! Extra large!" Foxy replied loudly. But before the woman could reply, Puppet ended the call without them noticing.

"Aw, it looks like she's gone." Puppet said, pretending to be sad. Freddy and Foxy sighed unhappily.

"You guys are doing this wrong." Freddy said firmly to everybody. "Let me." Freddy pulled the phone over to him and punched in his own random number into the keypad. The ringing sounded once more.

"Hello? Hello? Uh, hello?" A man's voice came from the phone. "Welcome to your first night at Circus Baby's Pizza World. Uh, in this night, uh, the animatronics are walking around, so you gotta be careful of that. And make sure you watch out for Puppet. He-" Puppet, looking slightly nervous, quickly ended the call.

"We don't have to listen to him anymore. He wasn't saying anything important." Puppet said quickly, shaking his head again.

"Wait, he said something about you." Foxy pointed out.

"Nah, he sounded like he said something about tacos." Puppet said. "We should probably order tacos again."

"Ooh, tacos." Freddy mumbled, interested. "They sound good."

"No, no, no, guys, keep focus here." Foxy told everybody. "Puppet.." Foxy glared at Puppet for a moment, then gave in. "You know what? I'm gonna try one last number." Foxy took the phone. "Let's hope this works, because racking up the phone bill might get us in trouble. I don't know how, but it might." Foxy dialed in a different number. "There!"

The phone started ringing again. And then it went to voicemail.

"Thank you for calling Chica's Party World." The male voicemail voice said. "Unfortunately, no one is available to take your call."

"Wait, what?" Foxy said, startled.

"Please leave a message at the beep." The voice said.

"Wait, hello? Hello? Anyone there?" Foxy yelled at the phone. "Guys, you heard that, right? Someone was on the other end!"

"You had to leave a message at the beep, it said." Freddy explained. "Tell it we're looking for Chica."

"But where's the beep?" Foxy asked, staring at the phone. After a few seconds, a beep was heard. "Hi, this is, uh..." He looked at the others. "Foxbearpuppetballorakin."

"That's not my name..." Puppet mumbled, annoyed.

"We're looking for Chica. If you can call back this number at any point.." Foxy turned to the others and whispered to them. "What's the number?"

"Um...12345!" Ballora guessed.

"Yeah, 12345!" Foxy said to the phone. He turned to the others again. "Is that enough numbers?" He turned to the phone. "Uh, 678910, pound sign, star, uh, call back, end call, and yeah! That's the number."

"You forgot to put one of those funny emojis in there." Puppet reminded him.

"You can't leave emojis in a voice message." Ballora commented.

"Yeah." Foxy agreed. Puppet looked dejected.

"What's an emoji?" Freddy asked stupidly.

"It's...wait, we're still talking!" Foxy realized.

"Hang up!" Ballora exclaimed. Foxy quickly did so.

"Phew!" Foxy breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close." Freddy remarked, sighing.

"I forgot, it's late there." Foxy said. "And Chica doesn't have a phone, either. And the room that the phone is in, she probably doesn't have access to." There was an awkward pause. "We didn't really think this one out, did we?" The others mumbled in awkwardness. "I mean, it's all your guys fault! Not me."

"What?" Ballora asked, confused. "Of course not. I just wanted to go into the bouncy house, but you guys dragged me into this."

"And I just wanted to order some tacos." Puppet added, shrugging. "But now it's late at night, and they're closed."

"Wait, we're ordering tacos?" Freddy asked, seemingly forgetting that they just had several minutes ago.

"Yeah, I want some tacos!" Foxy added.

"Not anymore, they're closed!" Puppet huffed.

"Wait, enough about Chica and taco shops!" Foxy exclaimed, remembering their previous discussion. "It's time to get back on track." he pointed at Freddy threateningly. "Our buddy Freddy here took out a security guard without us."

"You told them!" Freddy gasped, horrified.

"Yes, I told you I would!" Foxy exclaimed, glaring at Freddy.

"You didn't tell us?" Ballora said, looking angrily at Freddy. "That's not fair!"

"How could you?" Puppet added, also upset.

"But it was just...I..." Freddy started. "...stop ganging up on me!"

"Did you give him the good old one-two, eh?" Ballora asked him, grinning a little.

"He stuffed him down the toilet." Foxy explained.

"Ooh, the good old flushing-them-down-the-toilet!" Ballora gasped happily. "That's a good one."

"The trash was full." Freddy said again. "I had to."

"So he gave him a swirlie." Foxy emphasized. The others looked confused.

"Excuse me?" Ballora said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"It's when you lift them up by the legs, turn the toilet on, and dunk their head in." Foxy explained.

"Oh, I know that one!" Ballora exclaimed happily. "I call that one the face-wash! It really cleans up my face when I do that." The others stared at her.

"That just sounds weird." Freddy admitted. "Why would you do that?"

"And you do that in the toilet?" Puppet questioned her.

"That's how I freshen up my face for the people!" Ballora exclaimed proudly.

"Ugh.." Foxy backed away. "That explains a lot now."

"Of course, I have beautiful eyes!" Ballora claimed. "Of course, you can't see them, since I keep them closed."

"I think it's time to leave." Foxy walked out and closed the door behind him. "I'll lock you guys in there, since you can't open doors." Foxy gasped when Puppet approached the door and opened it. "Woah, Puppet, you can open doors?!"

"How'd you do that?!" Freddy exclaimed, surprised.

"It was the wind!" Puppet claimed. "It swung open by itself." They all came into the kitchen.

"Puppet, you're weirding me out now.." Foxy backed up a few paces. "You're doing things you're not supposed to be able to..."

"Maybe I should open the garbage chute beneath your feet!" Ballora pointed at the garbage chute beneath Puppet's feet, which Puppet had mistakenly moved onto after going through the door.

"Would you do that?" Puppet asked skeptically, looking back and forth from her to the garbage chute.

"I don't know..." Ballora answered, stepping away. "Something's just off about you."

"And the joke's on you. You can't open the garbage chute, remember?" Puppet looked smugly at Ballora.

"Ah, that's true." Ballora stamped her foot. "Dangit!"

"Oh no, he's on to us." Freddy whispered, seeming a little worried. "He knows our secrets."

"Yeah, this is not cool." Foxy admitted, shaking his head. "Let's go." They all left the kitchen and went into the main room, towards the bouncy house. "Okay, let's go in the bouncy house..."

"Bouncy house!" Ballora cried, excited.

"...except that Ballora can't go in." Foxy said, looking slyly at Ballora.

"Yeah- wait, what?!" Ballora asked, shocked. Foxy entered the bounce house and began bouncing.

"Yep, you heard me!" Foxy yelled as he bounced. "Ah, look at me!" He jumped higher. "Bouncing along!"

"Yay, bouncy!" Freddy cried as he came in and bounced too. Puppet also entered and began bouncing happily.

"I want to go in..." Ballora moaned, unhappy.

"Nope, you can't come in!" Foxy taunted, blowing a raspberry at her.

"You guys are meanies!" Ballora complained, glaring at them all as they continued to bounce.

"Hope you enjoy your tea party!" Freddy mocked, laughing nastily.

"I hope your legs fall off..or break or...something!" Ballora began, trying to find the words to say. She began to walk away. "I'm gonna go dance now." She ran off.

"Have fun!" Foxy yelled after her, grinning. The trio continued bouncing.

"Wait a minute." Puppet commented, stopping his jumping. His smile changed to a frown. "This is lame. I'm going home." He began to leave.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" Foxy yelled after him. "Come back here!" But Puppet was already long gone. Foxy turned to Freddy as they kept bouncing.

"I guess it's just me and you, Freddy." Foxy sighed.

"Just like the good old days." Freddy giggled, smiling.

"But, y'know, I wanna know why the puppet was saying all that stuff and..." Foxy thought for a moment. "Hey, remember when he hung up the phone when that guy was trying to tell us something about him? And remember that Puppet opened the door? Man, stuff is getting really weird."

"Eh, I trust Puppet." Freddy replied calmly.

"That's all fine and good, but how did he know about Chica's place?" Foxy questioned him. "He shouldn't know that stuff, he's supposed to be just like us."

"I guess he's just smart." Freddy shrugged. "I dunno."

"I guess so..." Foxy mumbled, nodding.

"We should keep and eye on him, though." Freddy mentioned, a look of determination in his eye.

"Yeah we should, but we let him leave, though!" Foxy exclaimed. "We shouldn't have. Not good." Freddy muttered in agreement. "But I guess we can just bounce here for a little while."

"Weee!" Freddy yelled as he bounced higher and higher.

And with that, they bounced and bounced together, smiling and laughing at the fun they were having.

* * *

**Ah, this was a nice chapter to work on. Chica has made an appearance, and a certain character was there for a bit! Hope you liked this chapter, and I'll see you all in chapter 9!**


	9. It Was Only A Joke

"Ah..." Funtime Foxy yawned as he woke up. Another night in the pizzeria. "The night has begun!" He proclaimed. "I hope a security guard comes tonight, that'd be exciting!" Foxy opened his cove curtains and stepped out, closing them behind him. "Hopefully I'll get to one before _Freddy_ does. That would be amazing, and-" He walked into the main room and stopped dead in his tracks.

Onstage, Freddy was still deactivated, even though the night had begun.

"Freddy's still asleep?" Foxy mumbled as he walked up to the stage. "Hey, Freddy! Wake up!" Freddy kept snoring loudly, not waking up. "Are you serious?" Foxy smiled a bit. "Wait, I gotta do something..." Foxy got up on stage.

He rapped Freddy on the head several times, the sound of banging metal coming from him. Freddy kept sleeping, still snoring quietly.

"Oh, he's not waking up!" Foxy said, getting excited. "This is perfect." Foxy blew a raspberry in Freddy's face, but still he didn't wake up. "Okay, he's asleep!" Foxy got off stage and went down the hall.

"Oh, this is gonna be so awesome!" He squealed in excitement. _Time to find the others. Where are they?_ He went into the main hall and looked down it. He saw Ballora's room at one end. _Oh, Ballora should be in her room. Oh, she's gonna love this!_ He entered the room.

"Ballora, wake up! Time to wake up!" He yelled, approaching the sleeping Ballora on her stage.

Ballora moaned and groaned as she stayed half-asleep. "Five more minutes..."

"Wake up! We're gonna play a trick on Freddy!" Foxy yelled, louder.

"What, what is it?" She grumbled as she began to awake and pay attention to Foxy. "I'm awake!"

"It's time to have some fun with Freddy!" Foxy exclaimed, smirking.

"Have fun with him? Please." She huffed. "He's boring."

"He's still asleep." Foxy informed her. "Follow me, and I'll show you." He began to leave.

"Wait, he's asleep?" Ballora asked, following behind him as they went down the hall. "Why didn't you wake him up?"

"I tried, but he's out cold." Foxy replied. They entered the room Freddy was in (he was still asleep). "See, he's still asleep!"

"Freddy?" Ballora shouted as she went up to him. "Freddy?" She went over to his ear. "HELLO?" He kept snoring. "He's not waking up."

"We have to go get Puppet!" Foxy chattered, excited. "Oh, I love this!"

"Oh, yes! Yes! Let's go get Puppet" Ballora replied, nodding eagerly. They raced down the hall at top speed as Freddy continued snoring behind them.

"Puppet's gonna go crazy for this!" Foxy claimed as they ran. "This is gonna be amazing!"

"What are we gonna do?" Ballora asked Foxy, curious.

"We're gonna prank him." Foxy revealed, chuckling evilly.

Ballora gasped and nodded mischievously, grinning like the Cheshire cat. They ran over to Puppet's box.

"Puppet!" Ballora yelled.

"Puppet, come up!" Foxy added, jumping up and down.

Puppet slowly came out of his box, popping up out of it and gazing down at them.

"Ugh, what do you guys want?" He muttered. "It's too early. You know I'm not a morning person!"

"You mean a night person, 'cause it's nighttime!" Foxy pointed out.

"What?" Puppet seemed confused, then remembered that it indeed was night. "Oh, yeah. You're right."

"Oh, but guess what?!" Foxy exclaimed, grinning at Puppet.

"What?" Puppet mumbled anxiously.

"So exciting..." Ballora muttered as she watched Foxy talk to Puppet.

"Freddy's still asleep!" Foxy finally told Puppet. Puppet's eyes widened, and he got up and jumped off the box.

"No way." Puppet replied, shaking his head.

"Yeah, he's not waking up!" Foxy exclaimed as they ran back down the hall. "At first I thought something was wrong with his circuitry, but no! He's asleep, and snoring so loud! Man, I never knew he could snore like that!"

"And we're gonna prank him!" Ballora giggled.

They entered the room, and Freddy was still sleeping.

Puppet gasped. He walked up to Freddy. "This is amazing. Hold up, let me take a selfie." Puppet pulled out a phone from nowhere and stood in front of Freddy, holding the phone up. Foxy and Ballora chuckled as the camera phone flashed.

"There we go." Puppet said, smiling.

"Make sure you put it on Instagram and use filters!" Ballora recommended, still chuckling. "Lots of filters!"

"Yeah!" Foxy agreed, nodding. Puppet fiddled with the filters on his phone.

"I'll give him the dog ears.." Puppet muttered as he put the filter on the image.

"Oh, yes! Do it! That'd be amazing!" Foxy exclaimed, even more excited.

"And I'll send a copy to you guys." Puppet explained as he put his phone away (somewhere).

"Ah, yes!" Ballora pumped her fist happily.

"I'm so excited to get it!" Foxy added. They went a distance away from Freddy and formed a group huddle.

"Okay, so what are we gonna do?" Ballora asked. "How are we gonna prank him?"

"Let's put some toys around him!" Foxy suggested, grabbing a stuffed bunny off of the shelf on a nearby pillar. "He'll think they're alive and get SO scared!" They broke the huddle. Foxy went over to the stage. "Do you guys have any toys?"

"I have a jack-in-the-box!" Ballora replied as she pulled out a red one.

"Yeah, do it!" Foxy said as he placed the bunny to the front-right of Freddy. "He's scared of jack-in-the-boxes!"

"I'll make it look like it's looking at him!" Ballora placed the jack-in-the-box right in front of Freddy.

"Wow, that's perfect!" Foxy exclaimed. He turned to Puppet. "Puppet, do you have anything?"

"I do." Puppet confirmed, nodding. "I have a little version of himself." He pulled out a plushie of Funtime Freddy, complete with the little black top-hat and the black speaker. "He'll see it and get scared about his inner feelings." He placed it to the front-left of Freddy.

"Ah, wow!" Foxy cried as he examined the plushie. "That'll be awesome!" Foxy looked at the ceiling above Freddy. "I know, let's hang some stuff in front of him! Got anything, guys?"

"Oh, I got sausages!" Ballora pulled out sausage links on hooks. She jammed the hooks into the ceiling above Freddy, which made the links hang right in front of him and behind him.

"Why do you have...sausages?" Foxy asked her, confused.

"Um...I was trying to practice cooking, like he does?" Ballora answered.

"Hopefully you're better than him, though!" Puppet commented, smirking. He went over to Freddy's ear. "Good thing Ballora's a better cook than you!" Freddy still didn't wake up.

"He's still not awake, oh my goodness!" Ballora giggled.

"Wait, I know what else we can grab!" Foxy ran over to one of the stands (specifically, the one by his cove) and went behind the stand counter. "Here at the game, there's snowballs!" He pulled open the chest and took all of the snowballs inside. He ran back over to them. "Here, grab a few!" He set them on the ground. The others took some of the snowballs from the pile.

"Okay, got some!" Puppet confirmed.

"Me too!" Ballora added, waving the snowballs in the air.

"Okay, when he wakes up, we'll hit him with the snowballs!" Foxy explained, pointing at Freddy. "He should wake up right about now." They prepared themselves.

"He he he, this is gonna be so fun..." Foxy could hear Ballora whisper.

Freddy yawned and slowly opened his eyes, then saw everything in front of him. "Aaah!" He jumped back in fright.

"Wakey wakey!" Ballora yelled.

"Eggs and scary stuff!" Foxy shouted, smirking.

"Wha? What are you guys doing here?" Freddy exclaimed, scared. "I was just trying to sleep, guys!"

"Yeah, you slept through everything!" Foxy said to him. Freddy gazed worriedly at the sausages.

"Why are there sausages here?!" Freddy asked nervously.

"Uh, you can question Ballora on that." Foxy gestured towards Ballora. "I'm still not sure about the reason behind the sausages."

"It's 'cause SAUSAGES!" Ballora cried. Freddy looked down at the toys around him.

"There's a jack-in-the-box!" Freddy stepped back in horror.

"Yeah, see him?" Foxy patted the head of the jack-in-the-box. "He's looking right at you!"

"Oh no..." Freddy said.

"And we don't even know how these toys got here, either." Foxy told Freddy. "_They were already here when we arrived_."

Freddy looked as if he might hyperventilate. "Puppet, you did this, didn't you?"

"I did part of it." Puppet said, smirking. "How do you feel about the little version of you, sitting right there?" He pointed at the plushie.

"He's really cute." Freddy admitted, admiring the plushie. "I really like it." He looked over at the jack-in-the-box again. "But the jack-in-the-box is really scary! I don't like it." He took a quick step back.

"But you know what else is really scary?" Foxy asked Freddy, grinning. "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Foxy, Puppet, and Ballora pulled out the snowballs and hurled them at the unprepared Freddy, who screamed in fright and ran back and forth across the stage.

"Please, no more!" Freddy begged as he attempted to dodge the snowballs, tears running down his eyes.

"Aw, lighten up!" Foxy replied, smiling as they kept throwing the snowballs. "It's okay."

"This is fun!" Ballora proclaimed. "It's like a minigame!"

"Leave me alone!" Freddy vaulted over the nearby stand and into his usual closet.

"Freddy, come back! It's okay, we were just playing around!" Foxy shouted after him, but garnered no reply other than Freddy's loud sobbing. Foxy turned to the others. "Aw, I think we upset him." Foxy went into the closet.

Freddy was in the corner of the closet, still sobbing. Snowballs were plastered about his body, mostly on his face, and were dripping all over him.

"Freddy, I'm sorry." Foxy apologized, smiling awkwardly. "It's okay."

"You guys are bullies!" Freddy whined, still sad. "I was just trying to sleep!"

"Hey, cheer up. Maybe a security guard's gonna come." Foxy assured Freddy.

"Oh, you have a tv." Puppet pointed out, gesturing at the tv with the little brown teddy bear, Franklin, still sitting in front of it. The tv was currently on an error screen (due to it being on the wrong channel).

"Ah, you do. Nice tv, by the way." Foxy said, smiling.

"Oh, yeah." Freddy said, remembering the tv. "This is my favorite channel."

"And you even have a little friend that always watches the tv with you." Puppet pointed at Franklin.

"Yeah." Freddy nodded politely, then gave an annoyed look towards Franklin. "He watched the rest of the movie without me, though. He was supposed to pause it."

"Wow, really?" Foxy asked. "Oh, wow. That's really rude of him to not actually pause the movie." Foxy heard Ballora making noises outside. "Oh, I hear you, Ballora. Are you jealous that we're in here and you're not?" He looked back at the outside of the closet and was horrified. "Woah, Ballora!"

Ballora was sitting on the counter of the stand bordering the closet, eating all of the candy in a bowl that was on the counter.

"Huh? What?!" Ballora quickly snapped to attention.

"Hey, are you eating all the candy again?!" Foxy asked Ballora loudly. He went to the other side of the stand.

"What? No!" Ballora jumped off the counter and backed away to the center of the main room. Foxy followed her.

"Hey, not the candy!" Freddy raced out of the closet, frowning. Puppet came behind him. They both went over to the main room part where Foxy and Ballora were.

"Do you know how many times we've had to refill this because of you?!" Foxy picked up the candy bowl and pointed at it. It was about half-empty at this point.

"It's yummy..." Ballora mumbled, eyeing the candy again.

"Hey. You stop it." Freddy said firmly, waving his finger at her disapprovingly.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"I don't really mind it completely, but you'd better not eat too much." Puppet advised her. "You'll get a cavity. And we don't know anybody who can fix those!"

Ballora looked at him incredulously. "We're robots."

"Good thing for that." Freddy sighed happily. "I don't wanna go to the dentist."

"Still, we don't know anybody who can fix cavities." Puppet repeated.

"Actually, I got this... weird letter once." Foxy chimed in. "It said something about...Dr. O's dentistry? It's like, down the street."

"Huh. Interesting." Ballora replied.

"Dentists are scary." Freddy moaned, afraid. "I hate them."

"Yeah, I agree." Foxy said, patting Freddy on the back.

"Well, I think they're the BEST!" Ballora exclaimed, jumping up as she said this.

"Huh? You like dentists?" Foxy asked her in disbelief. He stared at the others. "She's getting weirder and weirder each day."

"Hmm...she's probably a spy." Freddy guessed, eyeing Ballora in suspicion.

"Oh, really now?" Ballora growled. "A spy for _who_?"

"The dentist." Foxy revealed, also eyeing Ballora.

"The dentist? Nope." Ballora shook her head.

"Well, just look at how many teeth me and Freddy have!" Foxy commanded. "We have rows and rows of teeth!" Foxy and Freddy opened their mouths to show her.

"And I don't have any teeth myself." Puppet said from next to the. He pointed at the mouth area on his mask, which had zero teeth and was immovable.

Ballora stared silently at their mouths for a moment, then backed away, repulsed. "Ew. You guys are yucky."

"No, you're yucky." Foxy claimed. "You're the one who likes the dentist."

"Yucky? Excuse me, I'm a beautiful ballerina!" She grinned. She wrenched the candy bowl out of Foxy's hands and started eating the candy again.

"Hey, get away from the candy!" Foxy took it away from her again. "Now you can't have any more. I got it again."

"I want CANDY!" Ballora chased after him.

"My candy!" Freddy followed, trying to get the candy back.

"Woah! Woah, woah, woah!" Foxy yelped as they chased him around the room.

"Give me my- ooh, candy!" Ballora exclaimed as she eyed another candy bowl on another stand. She went over to it, trying to eat it.

"Not again!" Foxy raced over and stole the other candy bowl as well. "No candy for you."

"Hey, what?!" Ballora shrieked. Foxy ran away.

"Ha ha, I got the other one!" He yelled in triumph. "And now..." He went into the kitchen and slammed the door behind him. He knew they couldn't open doors, so he was home free. "...you can't get me!"

"No! Aww..." Freddy moaned in defeat as he pounded on the door.

"This isn't fair.." Ballora whined as she came up the door as well. "Meanies."

"Now what do we do?" Freddy asked everyone else, confused.

"Ha, you can't get me!" Foxy taunted. "Nobody can open the door but me!"

"That's true." Puppet admitted as he came to the door. "Hey, what's that behind you?!" He pointed behind Foxy.

"Huh? What are you talking about?!" Foxy yelled as he whipped around and saw...nothing was behind him! He turned around, but it was too late. The door was wide open.

"Hey, look! The gust of wind opened the door!" Puppet pointed out.

"Hey, what's behind us?" Ballora asked. Apparently, she and Freddy had also listened, and were inspecting the area on the other side of the room. "I don't see anything."

"These are balloons." Freddy said as he inspected the balloons.

"Wow, they actually listened to you as well.." Foxy muttered as he stepped out of the kitchen without realizing it.

"Wait a second, there's nothing here!" Ballora screamed as she turned around and saw Foxy.

"We've been tricked!" Freddy realized. They chased after Foxy.

"Ah! Oh no!" Foxy ran away again.

They chased him in circles and circles around the room again.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

Foxy ran into the kitchen as the others kept chasing him. He needed to get rid of the candy, fast. But how? He spotted the garbage chute. _There_! He thought. He ran over and wrenched it open, tossing in the candy bowls just as the others barged into the room.

"Ah ha! I threw them in the trash!" Foxy exclaimed, grinning.

"Nooo!" Freddy cried as he ran over to the chute and crouched beside it, looking into it desperately. "Candy..." Foxy closed the garbage chute as Freddy cried in sadness for the candy.

"They're gone now." Foxy said as he crossed his arms and smirked.

"Well, I guess those candy bowls can go to our pet." Puppet commented.

"Yeah, I guess." Freddy replied, instantly turning back to a normal mood.

"My candy..." Ballora looked down at the chute.

"Woah, what's this?" They heard Garbage shout from inside the chute. "Hey, it's some candy!"

"Huh? Garbage?" Freddy suddenly perked up. "Woah, I didn't know he was still alive down there."

"Yeah, I've been eating the chicken that gets dropped down here." Garbage explained, apparently having heard them. Foxy opened the chute again. "It's pretty good."

"Who's throwing chicken down there again?!" Foxy turned towards the others, alert.

"Look, uh.." Freddy stepped up. "I'm sorry, okay? It's just, there's always so much chicken left over. I never know what to do with it."

"Are you serious?" Foxy complained, upset with Freddy for the millionth time.

"Thanks for the candy, though." Garbage thanked them. "It's a nice change of pace."

"You're welcome, Garbage." Freddy yelled into the chute, smiling.

"Hey, could you guys send down some protein too?" Garbage asked.

"Oh, now he's just being needy." Freddy mumbled, instantly dropping the smile.

"Yeah, right? Although, maybe we should just send some water down there." Foxy looked down into the chute again. "Hey, have you been drinking water?"

"Well, no." Garbage replied. "I've just been drinking the little bit of coca-cola that was left here."

"Freddy..." Foxy gazed murderously at Freddy.

"I'm more of a Pepsi guy myself, to be honest." Freddy said nervously.

"You're really wasteful." Garbage said. "You leave half of the cola in the bottles all the time, judging by how the cola is when I find it."

"Well, uh, the bottom part is the worst!" Freddy replied quickly. "The first sip is good, and then you throw out the rest of the bottle." The others stared at Freddy.

"Wow, no wonder we haven't opened yet." Foxy said, sighing.

"Garbage is right, Freddy." Puppet added. "That's pretty wasteful."

"It's horrible." Ballora admitted. "Wait, why are we talking to Garbage, anyway?" They left the kitchen and went into the main room.

"Y'know, I don't know whether or not to feel bad about pranking you know." Foxy told Freddy. "Because on one hand, that's very wasteful. But on the other hand, if it weren't for all that food, he would have gotten out and not gotten stuck."

"See?" Freddy replied, nodding. "I'm always thinking ahead."

"Yeah, you tell yourself that." Foxy commented.

"Ah, the jack-in-the-box again.." Freddy muttered, stepping away from the stage, where the stuff from when they tricked him still sat.

"Okay, we'll get rid of it." Foxy took down everything from the stage.

"I'm sort of a Maccabees fan myself." Puppet mentioned.

"Huh? What's that?" Foxy asked him.

"Well, it's a joke, since Freddy doesn't like the jack-in-the-box, and- oh, nevermind." Puppet grumbled, giving up on the explanation.

"Bouncy house!" Ballora shrieked, noticing the bouncy house again. She ran towards the bouncy house door.

"No, no, no!" Foxy yelled, holding her back. "We've talked about this already!"

"I want to go in!" Ballora whispered as she tried to break free.

"Do not go in!" Foxy instructed her. He could already feel his grip breaking, and...

Ballora got free, charging into the bouncy house and beginning to bounce.

"Oh no, not again!" Foxy shouted, horrified.

"Yay!" Ballora cried, happy. "Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy..."

"Nope, you guys deal with that." Freddy quickly told them, and then quickly left.

"And I have to do some important stuff." Puppet said, running away as well.

"Hey, don't leave me with her!" Foxy called after them, but they were gone. _Great, some friends they_ _are... _He thought, as he looked at Ballora bouncing. 'Okay, I'll bounce with you."

"Yay!" Ballora said. "Foxy gets to bounce with me!" Foxy came in and began bouncing too.

"Do not jump too high." Foxy commanded her, watching her closely.

"Fine..." Ballora muttered, frowning. "You're no fun." They kept bouncing. "Hey, where's everyone else go?"

"They left, 'cause they didn't want to deal with you anymore." Foxy informed her. "You went in here when we told you not to."

"But it's so fun!" Ballora reasoned.

"I'm just waiting for it." Foxy commented, staying away from the area where Ballora was bouncing. "I'm just waiting for you to bounce too high."

"Nah, I'm not gonna bounce too HI-" She yelled as she suddenly bounced extremely high, colliding with the rafters above. Foxy cringed and looked away for a moment, and then when he looked back, Ballora was stuck up there in the same way she had been last time.

"Ugh, it happened again." Foxy grumbled as he looked up at her. "How do you feel?"

"Um..." Ballora said, looking around at herself. "This feels weird. I don't want to be here."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. And you know what? You can deal with it for the night." Foxy told her as he left the bouncy house. "See you tomorrow."

"No! I want to scare security guards, too, though!" Ballora shrieked as she tried to get out.

"Bye for now!" Foxy waved at her and left towards his cove.

"NOOOOO!" She screamed. Foxy ignored her and walked into his cove, drawing open the curtains, and...

"Aah!" He yelped as he saw Freddy sleeping in there, laying down.

"Woah!" Freddy woke up, standing hurriedly. "Hey, Foxy."

"Hey, why were you laying down in there?!" Foxy exclaimed.

"I was just resting." Freddy stepped out of Foxy's cove. "Nothing to see here."

"Ballora got stuck again." Foxy told Freddy. "You can go help her."

"Oh, not again..." Freddy mumbled as he walked away.

"Ah, what a night." Foxy sighed as he drew the curtains closed.

* * *

"Ballora!" Freddy yelled up the Ballora. He could see her stuck up there in the rafters.

"Ah-ha!" Ballora shouted, happy. "I knew someone couldn't resist my fabulous demeanor and would come to help me! Get me out of here!"

Freddy bounced, trying to get to her. "Ugh, this is tiring. Can't you just wiggle yourself out?"

"Guys! Good news!" Puppet came in, holding up his phone. "That picture I took earlier has gone viral! It's got, like, a bazillion views and likes!"

"That's not good! Other people will find out and try to come here!" They could hear Foxy yell.

"But that means we'll get more people to entertain!" Puppet yelled back to Foxy.

"Ugh, that's not good. Hey, why do you have a cellphone, anyhow?"

"So I can text my relatives?"

"Where did you get it?!"

"From the store."

"Probably got it from some online store.." Ballora grumbled from up in the rafters. "His wi-fi and internet might have helped him."

"Yeah, exactly." Puppet confirmed, nodding. "I ordered it online and got it sent here."

"Ballora, you should really get down from there." Freddy told Ballora.

"I can't get out!" Ballora yelled.

"Try wiggling!" Foxy yelled from his cove again.

"Wiggle wiggle wiggle!" Ballora wiggled inside the rafters and screamed as she dropped back down onto the ground.

"Good job!" Freddy commended her.

"All you got to do is wiggle, wiggle, wiggle." Ballora said, smiling. They exited the bouncy house.

"I'm going back to sleep now!" Foxy yelled to them. "Night!"

"Goodbye!" Ballora yelled.

"Bye bye!" Puppet added. They both left. Freddy watched them leave, then went back on stage, instantly going to sleep.

* * *

Foxy heard the sound of snoring and opened one eye inside the dark cove. Freddy, of course.

"Ugh, he's snoring again." Foxy muttered. "Great." He closed his eye and went back into dreamland.


	10. Baby's Voice In The Vents

"It's a brand new night! It's time to have some fun!" Foxy yelled as he opened his curtains and closed them behind him. Another night! Foxy was excited this night, especially with the hope that a security guard might come. That would spice things up!

"I wonder if any security guards are coming in tonight." Foxy wondered. He looked around at his room. His cove was in the corner of a small, empty room connected to the main area. No tables, no chairs, nothing except his cove. "I hope they come in here first! That'd be awesome, I'd get to scare them first!" He glared at the main area. "_Freddy_ won't get them this time..." He growled. "I really hope that happens."

He stepped into his room and looked around at it's emptiness. "Huh, I really should start decorating this room. It's completely empty." He began to walk into the main area. "Nothing to do in there except-"

"Aah!" Someone ran around the corner and accidentally bumped into Foxy. Foxy bared his fangs, ready to attack...

...and saw that Puppet had bumped into him.

"Hey, woah!" Foxy yelped. "Don't jump out at me like that! I thought you were a security guard. I was gonna jump at you and bite you in the head. But no, you came in here like this. Ugh, what's the problem?"

"There's something in my room!" Puppet told him anxiously.

"Are you serious?" Foxy groaned, glaring at Puppet.

"I'm hearing noises around there! And in the bathroom, too!"

"Oh, so you found another _bathroom_ ghost?"

"No, of course not! There's no toilet in my room!"

"Are you sure? Are you _positive_ that there isn't a toilet in your room?"

"Well, in my box, but no! This was outside the box!"

"You and your box. Okay, let's go in there and listen to this." Foxy grumbled. "If there's nothing in there, I might actually bite you in the head this time." They went down the hall towards Puppet's room. "And I'll go first, since you're such a _scaredy-cat_!"

"No, that's not true..." Puppet moaned.

"Yeah, it is." Foxy said. "You know it is." They entered Puppet's room. "Okay, see? I'm in the room, and I hear nothing! No noises whatsoever-" he was interrupted by a loud sobbing sound erupting through the room. "Woah! Woah woah woah..."

"There it is again!" Puppet yelped in fear.

"Is that your gears? Are they squeaking?" Foxy asked Puppet, looking at his suit.

"Gears?" Puppet looked confused.

"Yeah, inside your robot body." Foxy told him. Foxy looked back at the room. "Okay, the noise stopped, so I think we're good now-" Again, the sobbing sound erupted through the room. Foxy took a step back, wary. "Okay, okay, there's noises still going on! We should probably get Ballora. She can explain this." Puppet nodded, and they went back down the hall to Ballora's room. "It sounds right up her alley, and I don't wanna be in there by myself either."

"And she's the one who told the story the last time there was a ghost!" Puppet exclaimed.

"Yeah, she might know more about it!" Foxy agreed, nodding quickly. They entered her room and saw her dancing.

"La la la, la la..." She sang. She turned around and was shocked to see them standing there.

"Hi..." Foxy greeted awkwardly.

"Okay, what do you guys want?" Ballora asked them, annoyed.

"So, uh, we heard noises in puppet's room, and they sound like the ghost noises you told us about before." Foxy explained.

"Are you pulling a prank on me?" Puppet questioned her.

"Oh, NOW you want my help with the ghost!" Ballora exclaimed. "All this time you told me you didn't believe me, and NOW you do?!"

"We didn't think it was real!" Foxy told her. "Last time we went in there, there was nothing there! C'mon, we need your help. This is important."

"I still don't think it's real." Puppet admitted. "I think it's just you tricking me."

"Why would I prank Puppet?" Ballora grumbled. "He's not fun to prank."

"Uh, he's pretty fun to prank, if you think about it." Foxy reasoned. He suddenly pointed behind Puppet. "BEHIND YOU, THERE'S A GHOST!"

"Wha?!" Puppet turned around and saw nothing was there. "Oh. Aww..."

"Well, anyways, where is this sound coming from?" Ballora asked them, curious now.

"Follow us over here." Foxy instructed her. They went back down the hall.

"Is it coming from the boys' bathroom again?" Ballora questioned Foxy as they went.

"No, we're not gonna make you go into there again, because I know how ICKY that is for you..." Foxy taunted.

"It is! It's very icky. There's weird stuff in there..." Ballora muttered. They came into Puppet's room again.

"Okay, listen closely. Listen clearly, too." Foxy told Ballora.

"It seems-" Puppet began, but was cut off by the same sobbing sound once more. "Aaaa, there it is!"

"Oh, wait!" Ballora gasped. "I've heard this voice before! This was what I heard in the boys' bathroom!"

"Oh, really?" Foxy commented, surprised.

"Yeah, I told you it was real!" Ballora said.

"I don't know where the noise is coming from, though.." Foxy mentioned as he began to search the room, the sobbing sound still coming from somewhere. "I don't see anything at all.."

"Are you sure it isn't just a loose screw in your head that's making that noise, Puppet?" Ballora asked Puppet, looking around at him.

"Yeah, I'm starting to think it's HIM." Foxy added, gazing at Puppet as well.

"I'm not even sure if I have gears or screws or anything..." Puppet mumbled. Foxy sighed and turned away. He looked up at the large vent cover on the wall of the small stage in the room. A dark figure was moving around inside there.

"Woah!" Foxy shouted, startled. The figure seemed to see Foxy and quickly went out of view inside the vents. "Did you guys just see that?"

"Where was it?!" Ballora asked, snapping to attention.

"It came from inside the ventilation system!" Foxy revealed, pointing at the large vent cover.

"This joke has gone far enough!" Puppet shouted.

"Hello?!" Ballora shouted at the vent cover.

"Hello?! HELLO?" Foxy also did so. "Is Freddy in there? How'd he get in there? FREDDY! Come out!"

"Freddy's not smart enough to get up there." Ballora pointed out.

"We need to find a way in there." Foxy decided. "There's something in there. Everybody look around!" They began to search through the area.

"Bring the bouncy house here! I'll jump into the vents!" Ballora declared, jumping once for clarification.

"No, of course not." Foxy refused. "You'll just find a way to get stuck." They kept searching. "I'm not seeing anything, there's no door to get there." He looked into the water area, _Foxy's Adventure_, searching for a door.

"I don't think there's something in the water." Ballora said, shaking her head.

"Are you sure? There might be a monster down there." He inspected the water again. "I don't know." He went towards the stage instead, thinking he might find something there. Sure enough, he spotted something near the wall of the stage. "Wait, hold on..." He went over there.

"Ooh! Pretty lights." Ballora admired the lights underneath the panels beside the stage. Foxy touched a weird looking set of panels...

...they opened up, to reveal a small passage.

"Guys, I just found something!" Foxy yelled as he dropped down into the small passage. The passage opened up to a hallway, with checker floors, red and white striped walls, and a brown ceiling.

"Woah, what is this?" Ballora gasped.

"Maybe it's a secret passage to my box." Puppet guessed. He and Ballora came into the hallway as well.

"You have a secret passage there?"

"Maybe."

"You have a lot of secrets, Puppet." Foxy mentioned. "We should talk to you about that later-"

"Nah, let's just inspect whatever this is!" Puppet cut him off, running down the hall.

"Uh, you're being really weird." Foxy mumbled. They went to the end of the hall and came into another room. "Woah!"

This room has striped walls with different colors on either wall, red on two of them, yellow on another, and pink on another. The floor was a clear white marble. In the center of the room, a ladder led up to a wooden doorway to big grayish-brown vent above.

"I don't want to be here anymore. This is too scary." Ballora whined, looking at the walls nervously.

"This is...different." Foxy said. "This is like a secret room, almost." They went up to the ladder.

"Puppet, you go first!" Ballora quickly said, eyeing the ladder with caution.

"I can't open that door." Puppet pointed out.

"You know what?" Foxy chimed in. "I'll go first." He went up the ladder and opened the door. "There we go." He stepped inside the vent. It was a long vent corridor filled with vent covers that looked into other rooms in the pizzeria.

"Is it safe?" Ballora asked as she and Puppet slowly came in behind him.

"It looks safe..." Foxy went down to one end of the vent, then yelped and quickly backed up. Someone was sitting in that corner, sobbing. He was too afraid to see who it was. "There's something up here!"

"What?! Where?" Ballora exclaimed.

"Over in the left corner." Foxy replied, pointing at where he just went.

"I'm not going over there!" Ballora yelled as she backed away. Foxy checked again and saw the person before quickly backing up once more, yelping a second time. He didn't get a good look at the person, but he didn't want to find out. He wanted to stay alive.

"No no no!" Foxy muttered as they backed away. They all screamed as the person came out from behind the corner, sitting and sliding along the ground.

"I don't like this!" Ballora shrieked as they all kept backing up while the person approached them.

"What is it?! Why is it crying?" Foxy shouted as he backed away.

"I don't know! Did you hit it or something?!" Ballora yelled.

The person approached them, crying all the way. "I've been stuck here, like, forever!" It moaned, still upset.

"Wait a minute!" Puppet gasped. "Baby? Is that you?!" Foxy gasped. He finally turned towards the person, and got a good look at her. It looked female, with the appearance of a clown. She had auburn hair in high pigtails on either side of her head, held in place by blue hair elastics. She had bright green eyes, and a wide mouth framed by thin red lips. She had a red nose and red cheeks. Most of her body was white, except for the orange triangle in the center of the front of her, with a metal fan spinning around in it. She wore a red crop top with frills on the shoulders and a matching frilly, red skirt. She wore jester shoes, topped with gold bells. She was also noticeably shorter than Foxy, Ballora, or Puppet.

Foxy knew her. It was Circus Baby, the owner of the pizzeria and leader of the animatronics. How had he not recognized her before?

"Oh my god, Puppet?" Baby exclaimed, gazing at Puppet. Foxy noticed that she was talking in a valley girl accent, though he had the feeling it wasn't her real voice. "It's been, like, forever since we've actually seen each other."

"Yeah!" Puppet nodded. "What are you doing in here?"

"Uh, you know, I kind of like, found this door and came in here, and I've been here ever since..." She turned away, embarrassed, then turned back to them. "...it's kind of bad, actually."

"Ballora, isn't this your friend?" Foxy asked Ballora, tapping her on the shoulder. Ballora seem shocked, and finally got a good look at Baby too.

"Wait a second, are you sure you're Baby?" Ballora asked Baby, suspicious.

"Oh my gosh, is that you, Ballora?!" Baby exclaimed. "Hey, girl!" Ballora seemed excited beyond belief.

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S REALLY YOU, BABY!" She shrieked, so loudly in fact that Foxy and Puppet had to jam their hands over their ears. Baby also yelled excitedly.

"Oh, Belly, it's been so long!" Baby sighed, smiling.

"There's two of them now." Foxy whispered to Puppet, afraid.

"Yeah. Yeah there is." Puppet said quietly, also nervous.

"Wait, how did you guys, like, get in here?" Baby asked, turning to Foxy and Puppet. "I've been stuck here for ages."

"Uh, there's a door over there." Foxy pointed through a nearby vent cover, which overlooked Puppet's room, at the trapdoor they had went through. "It led right to this vent system."

"What?!" Baby exclaimed, surprised. "Um, well, I totally knew that. I guess, uh, show me where this door is, then?"

"Well, before we do that..." Foxy began, staring around at the vent system. "This is pretty cool, I must say. This is the ventilation system, isn't it?" Foxy looked around the vent corridor, inspecting the many vent covers peeking into different areas of the pizzeria.

"Well, yeah." Baby confirmed. "I've been watching you guys for a while."

"Oh, really?" Foxy replied. "Why haven't you tried to get our attention before?"

"Well, I tried, but...but..." Baby broke into tears.

"Don't cry, it's okay!" Foxy said, trying to comfort Baby. He tried to pat her on the back, but accidentally punched her instead, due to him still having his claws out. Baby immediately became aggressive and tried to punch Foxy, who quickly backed away. "Woah, I didn't mean to do that! I'm sorry." Baby glared at him.

"You're just jealous of my new friend." Ballora huffed, putting an arm around Baby.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on this lady again." Baby warned him.

"Look, I'm sorry!" Foxy apologized. "I was trying to pat you on the back, and I forgot I had my claws out. I am so sorry."

Baby sighed. "I forgive you." Foxy nodded, but quickly got distracted.

He looked through one of the vent covers and saw the break room, which they had only been in a few nights earlier. This reminded him of the whole situation of calling Chica, and he wondered something: if Baby had been in the vents, and had a few of the break room, had she seen them call Chica?

"Wait, is that the break room down there?" Foxy asked, surprised. "I mean, it is also the guard room, but is it?"

"Um, yeah." Baby answered. "There hasn't really been that much going on in there, just, y'know, stuff."

"So you saw us in there on the day we were trying to call...Chica." Foxy guessed.

"Oh, yeah! I totally saw that." Baby replied, giggling slightly.

"Oh. So have you been watching us chase down the security guards, too?" Foxy said. "Because, you know, it's like a classic act of awesomeness for us. We're that good at getting security guards." At this, Baby smirked.

"Um, I don't wanna offend or anything, but I totes think I can do better than you." She challenged.

"Oh ho, really?" Foxy exclaimed, grinning. "We'll see later on what you can do." He went back over to Puppet. "Puppet, let me remind you again: we have _two_ of them now."

"Yep. I'm just trying to keep the joy inside of me!" Puppet yelled out loud, seeing the confused looks from Ballora and Baby.

"But, anyways, you guys don't really get scaring as much." Baby commented. "You could really give it a little **_flair_**, if you wanted."

"You know, I could avoid telling you how to get out of here." Foxy explained, annoyed. "I could just leave you in here. C'mon, Puppet."

"No no no, you are not going to leave me in here!" Baby refused. Foxy and Puppet opened the door and jumped out of the vent onto the floor below. Baby seemed surprised, as if she had only just ever seen that door. "Oh, look! There's a door! Woohoo!" She walked out and accidentally tripped, falling onto the ground. "Ow." She got up slowly. Ballora also exited the vent system and jumped down with them.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Foxy commented, smiling smugly. "You guys can't open doors. I can open and close them! Ha ha!" He climbed up the ladder and closed the vent door, then jumped back down. Ballora looked annoyed.

"That's just not fair." She huffed.

"Oh, it's perfectly fair." Foxy claimed, his smile becoming wider. He dropped it after a few seconds and they began to head back down the passage. "So, now this whole entire place is...MINE!" He ran down the passage, howling with laughter at his joke. He climbed back up the trapdoors at the end of the hall and came back into Puppet's room. Ballora and Puppet also climbed up. Baby seemed to be trying to figure out where to go still. "Hey Baby, you still lost?" He said cheekily.

"No, you just showed us how to get out." Baby informed him as she climbed up, closing the trapdoor behind her. "There we go. We're never gonna touch that again."

"Yeah, well, we might use it if we need to scare some security guards." Foxy commented, nodding surely. "By the way, have you guys realized that none have come tonight? That's really weird." They all went back down the hall as he said this. Foxy then remembered he didn't see Freddy this morning. 'Wait. Freddy's gone! he probably found one and is handling it without us again!" He stamped his feet angrily. "Oh, NO! NO NO NO..."

"Freddy's always doing these things by himself!" Ballora added, equally as mad. "He doesn't invite ME! Or any of us, for that matter!"

"I know!" Foxy agreed. "That is just not cool." They came into the main room. "Y'know, we should go check on Garbage." Ballora seemed to agree with that idea.

"Oh yeah, how is he?" Ballora asked. "Have you been checking on him?" Foxy nodded. He noticed that Baby seemed confused.

"Yeah, Baby. We have a pet security guard called Garbage." Foxy explained as they came into the kitchen. Foxy went over to the chute. "He's down in the garbage chute over here."

"Wait, what?" Baby replied. "That's, like, awesome!" She looked over into the chute as Foxy opened it.

"I know, right?" Foxy said. "Don't fall in it, though, because if you do, we can't get you out." Baby seemed more wary and took a few steps back.

"Oh, okay." She responded.

"Garbage! Garbage!" Foxy called into the chute. "Garbage, are you down there?"

"Huh? What?!" Garbage replied. "Who's there?!"

"It's us! The animatronics!" Foxy answered.

"Ah, man." Garbage sighed. "I really thought it was somebody cool for once."

"Uh, hey!" Baby muttered, annoyed.

"We're cool!" Foxy shouted, very offended by Garbage's words. "We feed you!"

"If you were cool, you're drop down some video games!" Garbage claimed. "And...also, some tacos."

"Uh..." Foxy stuttered. Foxy knew he wasn't going to drop down video games, but maybe tacos. He turned to look at the others. "Do we have any tacos?"

"Um, I don't think we do." Ballora responded, checking the fridge to make sure. She shook her head.

"Then let's just drop down some more chicken." Foxy said.

"No, please!" Garbage plead. "No more chicken!"

"Chicken." Foxy replied firmly. "Oh, let's give him some eggs, too."

"Let me see if we have any." Puppet mumbled, checking the fridge.

"Have we gone grocery shopping?" Ballora asked.

"Uh, yeah, about that..." Foxy stuttered, chuckling nervously. "We can't leave, remember?"

"Oh, found some!" Puppet shouted, pulling out a few eggs and running back over to Foxy.

"Okay, awesome." Foxy said, grinning. "Throw them down there."

"You do it." Puppet shrugged, giving Foxy the eggs.

"I guess I'm dropping them down there." Foxy sighed, turning to the chute. He tossed them all down there. "There you go!" A series of cracking sounds played after a second. "Enjoy the eggs!"

"Ah, what's this?!" Garbage screamed. "It landed in my eye!"

"How are they?" Foxy asked.

"Well, I guess I can still cook them." Garbage blubbered. "Can you guys, like, throw down a frying pan, too? And probably some bacon?"

"Um, no." Foxy refused. "That takes too much effort. Bye." Foxy closed the chute. They could hear him yelling down there still, but it was muffled.

"'Kay, bye loser." Baby added, turning away.

"Wow, Baby, you're um..." Foxy began. He decided he'd lie to her. "Very, very, nice. Yes." Baby smiled earnestly.

"She's one of a kind!" Ballora commented as they left. However, Baby accidentally closed the door on Puppet's face. Foxy stood there, gaping at what he just saw. "Um, can you open the door, Foxy?" (Ballora was behind Puppet.)

"How did she just..." Foxy squeaked.

"How did you close it, Baby?" Ballora asked. "Can you open it, too?" Baby approached and tried to open the door, but was having no luck.

"You can't do it? But you closed it, though!" Foxy argued.

"Yeah, but..." Baby mumbled. "I guess I can just _close_ doors, but not _open_ them?"

"That's slightly awkward..." Foxy admitted. "That does explain how she got stuck in the vents!"

"Oh, yeah!" Puppet exclaimed, nodding understandingly. "That makes sense!"

"Oooooohhh..." Ballora sighed, surprised. "It's like locking yourself in the bathroom."

"There you guys go." Foxy opened the door for them, letting Puppet and Ballora come out before closing the door behind them. "Wait, lock yourself in the girls bathroom? Did you seriously lock yourself in a place that DOESN'T HAVE A DOOR?"

"I...don't know what you're talking about." Ballora implored, shaking her head. Foxy knew she was lying.

"It's okay, girlfriend." Baby chattered, putting an arm around Ballora. "I got your back."

"Thank you, thank you." Ballora thanked. They went over to the front doors.

"So, uh, as you can see, we're currently boarded up in here." Foxy explained. "I guess there was some sort of accident that we don't know about? Freddy seems to know something, but he won't tell me. Every time I bring it up to him, he runs off and hides." Foxy could remember that skittish way Freddy was after being asked, and how Freddy had run off, Foxy only finding him hours after that episode.

"Well, that's kinda rude." Baby articulated. "Well, I'm sure he could tell you if you guys were close, tight, clutch and such..."

"We ARE close and tight!" Foxy responded. "We've been around and hanging out for years, and years, and years, and years, and years, and-" Foxy suddenly shut off.

* * *

"Maybe he's sour, because we pranked him." Puppet wondered, staring off at the wall as he thought about it. Foxy turned back on.

* * *

"Oh yeah, that's true." Foxy agreed as he came back on.

"Yeah, I saw you guys do that." Baby mentioned, shaking her head disapprovingly. "That was also rude."

"What are you talking about?" Foxy babbled, smirking. "That prank was awesome! He didn't even expect. Also, you missed the cooking show. That was also a pretty good day." He sighed happily.

"No, that was a horrible day." Ballora huffed.

"That's because you were in the bathroom for five hours." Foxy informed her. "So that's your problem, not mine."

"Yeah, it was horrible!" Ballora yelled. "Whatever he gave me, well..." Foxy could hear her whisper to Baby, _it made me go number 2_ through his keen fox hearing.

Baby gasped. "Girl, don't even." She patted Ballora on the back. "It's okay. It's all glitters and sunshine."

"Yeah, exactly." Ballora agreed.

"Um.." Foxy turned around and saw Puppet starting to leave.

"I'm gonna go home..." Puppet yawned.

"Puppet, don't leave me here by myself!" Foxy cried as he grabbed Puppet by the arm.

"This is just too much, though!" Puppet replied, shaking him off. "There's two of them! And I'm not dealing with that. Bye bye!" He ran off.

"You know what?" Foxy sighed, turning to Ballora and Baby. "You girls can just go hang out at your room, Ballora, while I go and chill in my room." Foxy ran into his room and quickly entered his cove.

"Okay, well..." Baby said from the other room. "I guess it was, like, nice to meet you?"

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later, just please leave.." Foxy whined.

"Okay, I guess so..." Ballora chattered. Foxy could hear her and Baby's footsteps as they left.

"Ugh, oh man.." Foxy sighed, exhausted. "We have two of them now. All these people from this pizzeria are _SO_ different! They're...bossy. Man, I wonder who else we're gonna find in the future. And where is Freddy? I want to know! Well, whatever..." Foxy had many questions, but he was tired and felt as if he could sleep for hours. "Time to take a nap..." He closed his curtains.

* * *

**Ah, the tenth chapter is finally done! Hope you guys enjoy Baby as a character! Foxy and Puppet might not, though. Heh.**

**P.S. Baby's whole 'Valley Girl' accent isn't her real voice, it's just a temporary act. Pay no mind to it.**

**P.P.S Will there be more animatronics coming? Yes! But that's much later on. Until then, we'll just see what our current friends will get up to.**

**See you next time!**


	11. The Crazy Security Guard Strikes Back

Funtime Foxy, Funtime Freddy, Ballora, and Circus Baby sat inside the vent, sneakily waiting for the security guard. There had been reports of another one coming, so Foxy had done his best to prepare. He had thought watching through the vents would be a good way to locate them, but so far, nothing.

"Okay, okay, okay." Foxy groaned. "Where is the security guard? Have you guys seen them? There was supposed to be one stationed tonight, but I have yet to see them.

"No, I haven't seen them." Freddy replied. Ballora and Baby shook their heads.

"Really? You guys haven't seen him at all?' Foxy griped anxiously. "I thought he would have been in that room." He pointed at Puppet's room through the grate. "I mean, look at how cool it is. Since my themed Foxy water ride is over there, it's obviously the best room."

"Excuse me?" Ballora growled.

"Yeah, you heard me." Foxy said stiffly. "It's the best."

"No no no." Ballora denied. "My room is _FABULOUS_!"

"I think my room's actually the best here." Freddy claimed.

"You have a little closet." Foxy pointed out. "What's to like about that? But look over there!" He pointed through the vent grate at the water ride again. "I have a cool boat ride. It's awesome!"

"Okay, I agree." Freddy sighed, defeated. "It is awesome."

"Sadly, Baby, you don't have a room." Foxy informed Baby as he turned towards her. "Sorry."

"Um, like, what are you talking about?" Baby replied, rolling her eyes. She pointed at the vent area around them. "This is where I live, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Foxy said. "You _do_ live here." He looked back through the grate. "But where could that security guard be? Huh.."

"He can only be in so many places." Freddy commented. "How big is this place?"

"Not that big." Foxy responded.

"Yeah, so it shouldn't be too hard to find him." Freddy babbled. "We just gotta-" They all froze. A voice was coming from somewhere.

"Wait, did you guys hear that?" Foxy mumbled.

"What was that?" Freddy added, looking around at the walls.

"I think it heard it from another room." Foxy said. "Follow me!" They walked through the vent corridor. Foxy could hear noises through...

...the vent grate leading to the break room. Foxy looked through and gasped.

The security guard was seated at the table inside the room. He had a similar blue uniform to garbage, but Foxy could see his messy black hair under that cap.

"Nothing like a cup of joe late at night!" He sighed as he sipped a cup of coffee while putting his legs on the table in a relaxed position. Foxy could tell from his accent that he was...Russian? Interesting. They never had gotten a Russian security guard before.

"Oh, guys!" Foxy exclaimed, smiling sneakily. "Look who I found!" The others gathered around and peeked through the vent grate, and they too saw the Russian guard.

"There he is!" Ballora whispered.

"Keep it down." Foxy hushed them. "We don't want him to hear us."

"Oh, right." Freddy said in a low voice. "Sssh." They kept watching the security guard as he sat at the table drinking his coffee.

"Man." The guard grumbled. "This place is really boring. I wish more things would happen."

"Oh, if he thinks it's boring, he should just wait for what we have in store for him!" Foxy muttered, grinning. "He won't see us coming! It's gonna be great when he gets scared of us!"

"I know, it's so exciting!" Ballora agreed, nodding quickly.

"It's been so long!" Freddy added, also excited. "I can't wait."

"Oh, Freddy!" Foxy whispered. Foxy held up his hand. "High-five me!" Freddy held up his hand and they did so. "Yeah! That's the stuff!" Foxy turned back towards the break room. "Oh man, he won't see this coming. This is gonna be SO MUCH FUN!"

"What can we do, though?" Ballora asked Foxy, curious as to what he had planned.

"I don't know yet." Foxy replied. "We have to wait for him to start walking around. Then we can actually do stuff."

"Raaagh!" Ballora growled, annoyed. "I want to do something now!"

"Let's see if anything is on tv!" The security guard stated suddenly. He got up from the chair and started fiddling with the tv on the nearby table.

"He's watching the tv?" Foxy mumbled.

"Oh! This is my favorite show!" Freddy exclaimed, watching the guard with interest. Foxy looked down and saw that the guard was watching the same movie with the pie fight Freddy had been watching a few days ago.

"Ugh. This show sucks." The guard groaned, immediately turning the tv off. "Nothing like shows in Russia."

"Aw. He didn't like it at all..." Freddy complained, looking dejected.

"This is nice lamp, though." The guard said, examining the blue lamp on another table.

"He sounds funny." Ballora commented.

"Yeah, he does." Foxy agreed. Foxy knew that the guy had a Russian accent, but he was too lazy to tell Ballora about it, so he kept watching the guard.

The guard gazed at the watch on his hand. "Hmm. 12:00. I should start shift now." He left the break room, closing the door behind him.

Foxy had a victory party inside his head. Yes, the guard had gone out! Now the fun could begin.

"He left!" Foxy exclaimed. "C'mon, let's go!" They raced towards the wooden door. Foxy pulled it open. "Jump! WEEE!" He jumped and landed on the floor below. Freddy followed his lead as well. Baby also jumped out and landed next to him, landing a bit more roughly. "You alright?"

"Um, yeah." Baby confirmed.

"The jump's too long, it'll hurt me." Ballora complained. "I'm taking the ladder." She climbed down carefully.

"Okay, let's go." Foxy said. They all went down the passage.

* * *

"Where did he go?" Ballora asked as they went down the hall. Freddy was going a bit fast.

"Freddy, slow down!" Foxy told Freddy urgently. "He might be around the corner!" Freddy gasped and nodded, slowing his pace. "Stay there, I'll check." Foxy looked around the corner.

The hall itself was empty, but he could see the guard roaming around in the main room directly ahead. The others gathered around as well, Foxy and Baby peeking around one corner while Ballora and Freddy peeked around the other.

"HELLO?" Ballora yelled obliviously.

"Ssh! Shh! Don't yell!" Freddy squeaked, slapping his hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"Okay, who's gonna go first-" Foxy began.

"This place is really boring." They could hear the guard say.

"There he is." Baby spoke up. "I'm totally gonna get him first. Watch this." She went into the hall and hid in one of the side rooms.

"Ah, good idea!" Foxy commented, grinning. "He won't see you coming! This is gonna be awesome! Once he sees you, he'll be running out of here! Maybe he'll even make a mess, too!"

"I'm not cleaning it this time." Freddy huffed, crossing his arms firmly.

"Yes, you are!" Foxy replied roughly. "I did it last time, now it's your turn!"

"Shh, there he is!" Ballora whispered, pointing down the hall. The guard was getting closer. They hushed up and waited. Freddy started whimpering behind Ballora.

"Freddy, shh! He might hear you!" Foxy exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry..." Freddy whined as he finally stopped. They waited. The guard had his back turned on the hall, still distracted by the main room.

"NO ONE'S OVER HERE!" A voice yelled from somewhere extremely close to Foxy. "NOOO!" Foxy gasped. What? Where was that coming from?

"Huh? What was that?" The guard croaked as he suddenly came down the hall. "The mice here are very loud." He was getting closer and closer...

Baby made a weird screaming noise as she jumped out from inside the side room, breaking the door in the process. The animatronics came out from behind the corner and did the same.

...

The guard didn't even flinch. In fact, he started laughing.

"Crazy kids!" He chuckled, amused. "That's not how you be scary! THIS is how you be scary!" He shouted in the most horrifying way possible as his face became the worst thing Foxy ever saw. Foxy was scared beyond belief. The sound the guard was making was incomprehensible, but he had never heard anything more scary in his life.

The animatronics screamed again, this time in fright.

"Hurry, run! RUN!" Foxy yelled as they ran away. They wrenched open Ballora's room's door and nearly trampled each other trying to get inside before closing the door behind them. "Okay...I closed it.."

Everyone was in a state of panic. Ballora's face was a mix of surprise and horror as she clung onto a chair, trying to catch her breath. Freddy was standing on the stage, nearly hyperventilating as he held himself tight. Baby had also went on stage and hid behind the many balloons in the room, sobbing as loudly as she had the day the animatronics found her.

Foxy was tired himself, but also confused and horrified. That guard was nothing like he had expected. He didn't get scared of them, and instead scared them back in the worst way Foxy had ever seen. Never before had that happened, and Foxy knew that. He knew about every time they'd ever went after a guard, but none of them had actually ever _scared them back_.

And his face! Foxy didn't look at it good, but it had looked so bad. It had been melting and moving and twisting wildly, and sharp teeth had grown, and red eyes were gleaming, and he was all hairy, and...

Foxy stopped. He was rushing himself, he needed to calm down. He figured he should check on his friends.

"Baby, you okay?" Foxy asked as he went over to Baby's hiding spot.

"His face, was like, super scary!" She stuttered as she crouched there and kept sobbing.

"Yeah!" Foxy agreed. He turned to look at Freddy and Ballora, who had approached him. "Did you see those eyes?"

"Of course!" Ballora gasped. "They were like a monster's eyes!" They could hear the guard laughing.

"Ha ha, I'm glad I brought wolf mask!" He guffawed. Foxy went back to the door and looked through. The guard was laughing loudly, holding up...a wolf mask. So that was what made him so scary. Foxy was still too afraid to approach him, though. "Anyway, where'd those crazy kids go?"

"Oh no..." Freddy muttered, also very afraid.

"He's going to find us in here!" Foxy exclaimed, stepping back several paces.

"You know what?" Ballora suddenly shouted. She looked braver than before. "I'LL go scare him!" Foxy laughed a little.

"Ha, right." He snickered. "Like YOU could do it better than we could."

"No, I can do better!" She claimed. "Better than Baby!"

"Hey!" Baby said, annoyed. She came out from behind the balloons.

"I'd like to see you try." Foxy went on, smirking. "Go on, do it." They went up to door.

"Where is he?" Ballora asked. Foxy looked and saw that the wolf mask had gone, and the guard was now looking around at the hall. His back was turned again.

"He's still there." Foxy replied. "C'mon, go!"

"I can't open the door, though!" Ballora reminded him.

"There!" Foxy pulled open the door for her. Ballora ran into the hall, making that same noise as before. The guard turned around to look at her...

...

He didn't blink. He laughed once again.

"We have mice scarier than you, crazy kid." He mocked her. "Let me teach you lesson." Foxy didn't see what had happened next, but he could hear that sound again. Moments later, Ballora came running into the room, Foxy quickly closing the door behind her.

"AAH!" She yelled. "He's not scared of me!"

"Wait, he saw you run in here!" Foxy realized. "Oh no, he knows where we are now!"

"Don't worry, the door will protect us!" Freddy shouted, half-confident yet half-nervous.

"No, it won't!" Foxy told him. "He's a _human_! He can open the door!"

"We're doomed..." Freddy moaned, stepping back. Foxy looked back through the door window. Oh no, the guard was still there, and looking at the door. Baby gasped and ran behind the balloons again.

"He sees us!" Foxy yelled. Someone needed to scare this guard. But who? Foxy saw Freddy and knew who. "Freddy, it's your turn! Go!"

"NO! NO WAY!" Freddy screamed as he ran behind the balloons as well. "No way, man. You do it."

"Aw, come on, Freddy!" Foxy groaned, running up to him. "It's not THAT hard!"

"Hey, this is MY hiding spot!" Baby said. "Get out." She pushed Freddy out from behind the balloons. Freddy whined loudly and ran behind Ballora's grand piano instead.

"Piano, save me!" He moaned as he hid behind it.

"Hey,cake is in here!" They heard the guard shout happily. Oh no! The guard was in one of the party rooms now!

"He's getting to the cake?!" Foxy growled. He found this unacceptable. No way would the guard take their treats. "Oh, no no. I'm gonna go stop him." Foxy ran back over to the door, then got an idea. Foxy could try to pretend he was human, like what had happened his first night here. He could trick the guard! "I'll go talk to him! Maybe he'll think I'm human!" Foxy exited the room and closed the door behind him.

The guard was closing the door to the party room to the right of the hall, the only one on that side, and the one close to Ballora's room. Foxy approached him, clearing his throat.

"Hello there!" Foxy greeted.

"Huh?" The guard muttered, turning to face Foxy.

"Arrgh, mate-" Foxy stopped himself. This was not the time to be a pirate. "I mean, hi! My name is Fred, Fred Foxington. I'm stuck in this building, like you!" _Yes, it's_ working! Foxy thought as he did this.

"You look like bear!" The guard gasped, smiling.

_Oh, no._ "Um, what do you mean, I look like a bear?" Foxy asked him nervously. "I'm a fox."

"In home country, it is tradition to wrestle bears!" The guard explained as he approached Foxy eagerly.

"I'm a fox." Foxy repeated. "Calm down, we can work this out."

"Okay, let us have honorable agreement." The guard said, not listening to Foxy at all. "I strike, than you strike. Ready?"

"Um, guys?!" Foxy yelled, wanting some help now.

"1..2...3!" The guard shouted, pouncing on Foxy and delivering a good punch.

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Ballora gasped as she and the others watch the situation unfold.

"Oh, geez!" Freddy added as he watched eagerly through the door's windows.

* * *

Foxy got hit hard as he yelled in pain. They ran down the hall quickly as the fight went on.

Foxy delivered a right hook to the guard with all his power, but the guard, who was very tough, delivered a left blow to Foxy's face, making Foxy stagger backwards. Foxy tried to do another punch, but the guard dodged and delivered another hook to Foxy's chest. They ran down the hall, the guard punching Foxy in every position along the way.

"Guys, help!" Foxy screamed as he backpedaled quickly.

"Agh, this bear is weak!" The guard complained as he ran up to Foxy, clenching his fists. Foxy delivered a hammer first to the guard's head, but the guard was unfazed as he did a hammer fist back to Foxy, causing Foxy to be launched several feet and to crash into a pillar in the main room.

Foxy got up and dealt two more punches to the guard's chest, but the guard countered with a swift punch to Foxy's stomach.

"This might not be real bear!" The guard yelled as they kept fighting.

"I told you, I'm a fox!" Foxy responded, trying to resolve the fight. "I've told you three times already!" Foxy sidearmed the guard in the face and did another big punch to his chest, which made the guard grunt a little this time and stumble backwards.

"Urgh, that one kind of stung!" The guard mumbled as he delivered a hard punch to Foxy's shoulder.

"Yeah, take that!" Foxy roared as dealt another punch to the guard's face. "Scary face! Roar!"

"Bears don't roar!" The guard commented as he dodged another sidearm from Foxy and countered with a hammer fist.

"Roar! Yeah, you heard me!" Foxy shouted as they approached the front door. Foxy now seemed to be winning, the guard getting more tired with each round of blows. They backed up, staring at each other for a moment as they caught their breath.

"Okay, okay!" The guard huffed. "You win this time! But I'll be back!" The guard turned around.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" Foxy exclaimed, not wanting the guard to leave.

"Stupid wall!" The guard roared as he broke open a hole in the wall next to the entrance. "You cannot contain me!"

"The wall!" Foxy yelled in joy. It was open! "We're free! Guys, guys! We're-" But that hope was dashed as the guard jumped through the wall, and then, faster than Foxy could process, he had put the wall back together from the outside. "Not free. Well, this is slightly awkward." But Foxy gasped.

His voice box was glitching again like it had a few nights ago.

"Oh no!" Foxy said. "Guys! It's happening again!" He ran towards Ballora's room. "Oh, no! I think he broke something!" He went over to Ballora's door and opened it, where the others were still waiting. Foxy tapped his head and the static disappeared. "Okay, guys, I got rid of him. He's gone."

"Is he?" Ballora asked quietly.

"Yeah, he is."

"Oh, good job!" Freddy said, content.

"Oh, yeah! Yeah, see?" Foxy boasted as he struck a pose. "I'm that awesome!"

"Where'd he go?"

"Um...he kind of broke through the wall...yeah." Foxy watched as the others listened in surprise.

"What?!" Ballora gasped.

"Yeah, come here! I'll show you where he did it!" Foxy exclaimed, and they rushed down the hall again.

* * *

They approached the double doors.

"I think he's still outside." Foxy mentioned. "Let's see." They looked outside. "Huh, I don't see him."

"Where is he?" Ballora muttered, skeptical.

"And why are there always cars parked outside the pizzeria, but yet nobody's here?" Foxy asked. Sure enough, there were several cars parked outside the pizzeria in the parking lot out front.

"They must be the cars of all the security guards." Freddy guessed.

"Oh, yeah." Foxy said. "That makes a lot of sense." To Foxy, it did. Of course the cars will never be gone if the guards never leave. But they gasped suddenly once again.

The guard had walked into their field of vision from the doors, scanning the parking lot.

"Man, where did I park car?" The guard wondered as he looked around. Freddy and Ballora whined, clearly still scared of him. "Ah, there it is." He walked to the right, and they couldn't see him anymore.

"Wow, he just..." Foxy gaped. "He just doesn't seem to care at all." He turned back and saw that Freddy and Baby were hiding over on the main room stage.

Foxy himself was very worried about Baby. She seemed very scared and hadn't talked too much.

"Baby, once again, are you okay?" Foxy asked her again. "You haven't been talking. And you like really scared and frightened, like something happened."

"Um, yes, I'm fine!" Baby assured him, clearly nervous. "I'm just...go away!"

"Did you get too scared again?" Ballora asked calmly as she ran off. "Oh."

"Ballora, look what you did!" Foxy said, scolding her. "She's your friend, go talk to her."

"You asked if she was alright, not me!" Ballora groaned. "I just know that she gets scared like this. It happens pretty frequently sometimes."

"I can tell!" Foxy commented. "Baby!" They went down the hall, and suddenly turned and saw that Baby was sitting down inside the room she had hid in earlier.

"I can hear you, you know!" Baby whined, turning away. Foxy and the others went in, examing the room. This room was completely empty, bare from head to toe. It was like this in all four rooms in that particular hallway, for some reason Foxy didn't know. Maybe they just hadn't been used yet. But Foxy also saw the door of the room, which Baby had broken open. There was now only one door there instead of two.

"Wow, Baby, I'm impressed!" Foxy said as he looked at the doorway. "You actually broke a door! You smashed through it so hard that it broke!"

"Oh my gosh." Ballora gasped, only now taking notice of the doorway.

"Oh, well.." Baby replied, standing up. She smiled. "Well, of course I could do that. I'm the best." They exited the room.

"Yeah, I guess." Foxy muttered. "But the company isn't gonna be happy about this."

"About what?" Freddy asked, confused. "The door, or the security guard?"

"Uh, both. And that guard's gonna be back, too! And...oh no. What if he tells someone?"

"About the door?"

"We're doomed!" Ballora shouted. "He's gonna tell everybody about the DOOR!"

"No, not about the door!" Foxy yelled, agitated. "About US, you dunderheads!"

"Um...Ballora did it!" Baby yelled anxiously.

"I did not!" Ballora denied. "You did that!"

"Ugh, Ballora, why'd you do that?" Foxy asked her, sounding serious but really just joking around.

"Freddy did it." Ballora claimed.

"What?" Freddy stuttered.

"Freddy!" Foxy grumbled falsely. "Why'd you do that? That's just- AAH!" He screamed, having forgotten something important.

"Woah!" Baby exclaimed as everybody jumped in surprise. "Jeez, what was that about?!"

"Where's Puppet?" Foxy asked everybody.

"Probably in his box." Ballora answered, pointing down the hall. "As always."

"Ugh, he's always sleeping." Foxy groaned as they went down the hall and into Puppet's room. "Let's check on him. Puppet! PUPPET! Hey, Puppet!"

"Maybe he's watching tv again. He's always using the tv."

"Puppet, knock knock!" Foxy rapped on the box, trying to get Puppet's attention. Silence.

"Guess he's not here-" Freddy began.

"What are you guys doing here?" Puppet voice yelled from inside the box. "It's super late!"

"Ugh, did we wake you?" Foxy asked him.

"Yeah."

"You just missed the security guard AGAIN, always, always, always."

"Man, that's a real bummer." Puppet said, in a tone that made it clear that he couldn't care less. "Wake me when another one comes by."

"Ugh, fine." Foxy grumbled, and walked away from the box to the others, who were waiting. "Fine, fine, fine. Okay, guys. Let's leave him alone." They all nodded. Foxy then took notice of his water area, _Foxy's Adventure_, once again. Foxy and co. hadn't used it yet, and Foxy was wondering if they should. "One day, we need to go in there-" He pointed at the ride so they could notice it "-and have some fun. But that's for another day." They strolled down the hall again. "Man, that fight really wore me out. I think I'm gonna go and take a nap. I don't know about you guys, but my wiring is kind of.." He made a clicking sound to emphasize his wiring's current state. They went up to his cove.

"Oh, it's naptime already?" Ballora questioned him.

"Yeah, it's naptime already." Foxy moaned, too tired to want to keep talking. Foxy opened the curtains and stepped inside. He turned around and stared at Freddy, who had followed Foxy. "Um, Freddy, this is slightly awkward."

"Wait, he's napping with you?" Ballora asked. "Does that mean...we can all take a nap together?"

"Yeah, of course!" Freddy yelled before Foxy could reply. "Come on in!"

"Woohoo! Slumber party!" Baby yelled excitedly as they all yelled happily. All expect for Foxy, who was miffed.

"Ugh, great." He mumbled, irritated. "Well, it's naptime now. Now you can see what it's like for me." Foxy closed the curtains.

"Woah, it's really dark in here!"

"Wow, I never usually have it this dark when I sleep."

"Huh, interesting..."

"Well, it's how I sleep, guys. If you're sleeping here tonight, then get used to it. Sleep well, everybody."

And they all powered off.


	12. The Break-In

Foxy paced around the stage in Ballora's room as Baby sat absentmindedly onstage and Freddy danced on Ballora's pillar.

"Okay, um, seriously, though!" Foxy spoke up, ending the long silence that had been in place the past few minutes. "Where is Ballora? She said she was coming back, but I haven't seen her yet." He turned towards Baby for an answer from her.

Ballora had invited everyone to hang out in her room today (minus one stubborn Puppet), but as soon as they had arrived, Ballora had hurriedly told them that she needed to leave and would be back in a few minutes. However, it had already been around ten minutes and there was still no sign of her.

Foxy needed some insight on this, and since Baby was Ballora's friend, Foxy thought she might know what was going on.

"Oh, uh, about that.." Baby stuttered. She went up to Foxy. "_I think Freddy gave her tacos again._" She whispered into his ear.

"Are you serious?" Foxy exclaimed, unhappy to hear this. Freddy had already been told never to give Ballora his food. Ballora seemed to have a problem with most of his cooking, most notably his chicken and his turkey, one that often ended with her running into the bathroom minutes after eating the food and not coming out until several hours later. Despite Foxy's attempts to resolve the situation, neither the perpetrator nor the victim listened to him. Freddy was still giving Ballora food, and Ballora will still blindly accepting it.

"Freddy, why'd you give her tacos?!" Foxy asked Freddy angrily. "You know that we shouldn't eat those! Especially not her! She ends up in the bathroom for hours!"

"Hey, it's not my responsibility what happens _after_ I feed her, okay?" Freddy complained.

"You shouldn't give it to her in the first place!" Foxy reasoned. "And why does she even keep eating them? Do you know, Baby? You're her friend, after all."

"Uh, like, I don't know." Baby replied slowly. "I mean, she's _kinda_ weird when it comes to food, but, whatever. I don't know. Just because we're friends doesn't mean that I understand her completely."

"Ah, that's true." Foxy sighed. "So I guess we can have a party in here without her..."

"Yeah!" Freddy agreed.

"...'Cause, y'know, sometimes she tries to act all...y'know, 'fancy wancy'."

"Aw, yeah!" Baby cheered. "We can let loose and everything!"

"Yeah, watch!" Foxy said. "I'm gonna play her piano!" Foxy went over to her grand piano and tried to start playing, but no sound was coming out. "It's not working." Foxy knew that that meant it was off. "Must be one of those wind-up ones." Foxy looked for the button, but couldn't find it. "Man, where's the button?"

"Um, I think it's one of these guys." Baby informed him. "Like, on the bottom of the piano?" She pointed down at the little footpads at the bottom of the piano.

"Nah, I tried them." Foxy told her. "None of them are working." He turned and saw that Freddy was still dancing. "Freddy, what are you doing?"

"I'm dancing!" Freddy replied, stating the obvious. "Without Ballora here, I can finally show off my hidden talents!"

"Um..." Foxy muttered, unsure of what to say.

"Other than cooking, I mean." Baby started giggling softly. Foxy thought Freddy's dancing was...well...maybe he should tell Baby.

"Hey, uh, Baby." Foxy called. He went over to the corner of the room. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Um, yeah, I'm okay with that." She answered, and followed him over there. "What's up, Foxy?"

"Hey, what about me?" Freddy asked, sort of sad he wasn't being invited.

"No, don't worry!" Foxy commanded him. "Just stay over there! This _definitely isn't _about you." Freddy nodded and turned around, keeping up his dancing. Foxy turned to look at Baby and whispered to her, in such a way that Freddy couldn't possibly hear.

_"This is totally about him._"

"It's totally about his dancing, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's really not that good."

"Ugh, I agree. It's just about as good as his **cooking** is."

"Yeah, and his cooking is terrible. Have you tried it yet?"

"Uh, no. Animatronics like me want to keep their figure."

"Um...you do understand that you can't gain weight, right?"

"...I've been doing this wrong for years. I need to eat some tacos, or something."

"No, don't join the Ballora route! That's the wrong way to go."

"Did somebody say tacos?" Freddy asked eagerly.

"No, we didn't say anything about tacos!" Foxy replied, shaking his head.

"I was just gonna go to someplace and try metal tacos." Baby whispered to Foxy.

"Guys, don't worry!" Freddy assured them calmly. "After I'm done showing you my awesome dance moves, I can make you some tacos!"

"Um, thanks!" Foxy replied, giving Freddy a fake smile. Baby nodded slowly. "_We'll just give it to Garbage later_."

"_Yeah, that sounds like a_ good_ plan_."

"Oh, yeah, mmm!" Baby said falsely as they went back over to Freddy again. "Sounds tasty..."

"Yeah, yummy, yummy, in-my-robotic-tummy-that's-not-supposed-to-have-food-in-it." Foxy added honestly.

"Heh, I'm sure that you're gonna enjoy it." Freddy claimed, grinning. Then he went back to dancing, faster this time, in a weird pattern. Foxy didn't really get it.

"Um, what do you call this one?" Foxy asked as he surveyed Freddy from each side.

"Yeah, what are you doing?" Baby added, confused.

"Oh, well, I'm glad you asked." Freddy replied. "This is my _patent-pending triple backflip bear spin_!" He simply spun around once. "So what do you think?"

Baby broke out into laughter, while Foxy said nothing.

"Wow, that is...I'm sorry Freddy, but that is..." Foxy began. Foxy sighed, figuring that now he should just be honest with Freddy. "...really bad. Freddy, you are a really bad dancer. I'm sorry, but it's true. You are really, really bad."

Freddy's smile instantly turned upside-down as soon as Foxy said this. He backed off of the pillar slowly, then ran away, quietly crying.

"Oh, come on, Freddy!" Foxy griped as he followed after him. "Don't cry!"

"Ugh, way to go, Foxy!" Baby groaned as she watched Freddy approach the door...

_CRASH_!

The animatronics all screamed and jumped in fear as the sound of glass breaking shot through the area.

"We're in!" A distant voice crowed from nearby.

"Woah." Foxy murmured, wary. "What was that?" They slowly approached the door.

"Let's go, senor." Another voice added. "I don't think anyone's inside."

"Foxy, is that you talking?" Freddy asked Foxy anxiously.

"No, that wasn't me." Foxy confirmed.

"Is there anything good in here?" The second voice asked. Foxy could detect that the voice was higher and also...Mexican for some reason.

"I've been eyeing that teddy bear." The first voice answered. "Right there." Foxy could tell that this guy's voice was a bit lower, and he sounded American.

"I think they're talking about you." Foxy said to Freddy.

"Oh, yes, senor." The second voice agreed. "This one's a good one. You want this one?"

"No, I want the white one." The first voice admitted.

"See, they're talking about you." Foxy told Freddy again. Freddy looked unsure.

"Aw, geez, I'm scared." Freddy whined.

"That's not a teddy bear, that's a bunny rabbit." The second voice informed the first voice.

"Nah, there's white bears that exist." The first voice assured the other.

"Maybe we should just give Freddy to them." Foxy said to Baby. "Then they'll go away."

"No, wait!" Freddy muttered, even more afraid.

"I think those are called polar bears, senor."

Foxy heard all this and was tired of standing there. Time to investigate. He opened the door.

"C'mon, guys, follow me." He beckoned the others. They followed him down the hall.

"See? There's bears, though."

"What about the puppy toy? I like the puppy."

"Be quiet, guys." Foxy instructed everyone. "Don't make any noise. We'll try to sneak up on them." The others nodded. "Maybe it's the new security guard, trying to trick us. Let's see."

"Oh, that's a good idea." Freddy admitted as they approached the corner to the hall leading up to the main room. "You go first."

"Let's go check this room." The second voice said from the main room. "Maybe there's something good in there." The animatronics, meanwhile, crept down the hallway towards the main room, Foxy taking the lead while Freddy and Baby slowly followed behind.

"Do you see them?" Foxy asked the others. "I don't see them."

"I don't see them either." Freddy answered. "Where could they be?"

"Where's the money?" The second voice wondered.

"There's no money in here.." Foxy said to himself quietly.

"Man, this place is empty!" The first voice grumbled as the animatronics slowly went across the main room.

"You said this place had a lot of money, man." Foxy noticed that one of the double doors had been broken open.

"The door is broken open!" Foxy gasped as they approached it.

Freddy gasped. "Who would do that?" Foxy looked around, but couldn't see Baby.

"Baby? Where are you?" Foxy asked.

"I'm right here!" Foxy looked down a little and saw her next to Freddy. "I'm not that short, god."

"Yeah you are!"

"I do like the wallpaper, though." The first voice spoke up.

"Yes, maybe we can take the wallpaper." The second voice added eagerly. Foxy also saw that the ground was cracked.

"They even broke the ground!" Foxy exclaimed. "But how?"

"They're monsters.." Freddy moaned, scared.

"Hey, do you hear that?" The second voice said. Oh no, they were in Foxy's room and had heard them! Foxy knew they needed to hide.

"Oh no, guys! We need to hide fast!" Foxy gasped. They ran over to the stage. "Quick, act like you're deactivated!" Freddy took his usual position on the middle, while Baby went on his right and Foxy on his left.

"Hey, maybe there's some co-workers here!"

"Yeah, we can get some money from them. You go first."

"I always go first!"

"That's because you're the hench-boy."

"Well, can I ever be the boss-boss?"

"One day, one day."

The animatronics stood still and silent as the two intruders came from Foxy's room.

"Is anybody out there?" The second one asked the first one as he came out.

"No, nobody. Just some nice looking balloons." They went over to the corner next to the stand near Foxy's room.

"Oh, yes. Those are some good balloons. You want to take the balloons?"

"Maybe later, because they're the lightest. We gotta focus on the heavy stuff first."

"Okay, good idea." They approached the stage where the animatronics were. "What about these? These could sell for a lot of money."

Foxy finally got a good look at the two intruders. The first one was dark-skinned, with darker blue eyes, and brown hair. He was wearing a light black mask over his eyes with a stereotypical black-and-white striped shirt and tough black gloves as well as black pants and white shoes.

The other was wearing a big black mask over his entire head with eye and mouth holes cut out. He had grey eyes and light skin, and was also wearing a black-and-white striped shirt. He had blue jeans and tough blue shoes. Foxy also could tell that this guy was Mexican, based on his accent.

"Meh, I dunno." The first guy mumbled as he examined the animatronics. He went over to Baby. "This one looks a bit rusty..." Then to Freddy. "...this one is a bit chubby..." And finally, to Foxy. "...and this one looks like it talks too much." Now that they were close, Foxy decided to catch them off guard.

"Hello! I am Foxy the pirate!" Foxy yelled, pretending to be in day mode. The criminals screamed and ran behind the center pillar. "Arrgh! Arrgh!" Foxy then stopped and pretended to be off again.

"Woah, did they just talk to us?" The second one asked.

"...No, I think you're just going crazy." The first one assured his cohort. They were looking away, so Foxy decided to continue.

"I'm gonna move a little bit." Foxy whispered to Freddy. Foxy moved to the front of the stage itself.

"Let's go and touch it." The second one came out and gasped. "Oh, it's moving! It's moving!" He ran back behind the pillar, then peeked out over at Foxy. His cohort did the same. "Why is it moving? You didn't tell me these things were alive."

"Somebody must be controlling them from the back room!" The first one guessed. "Let's go and get them!" They ran over to the kitchen.

"Arrgh! I'm Foxy the pirate! Arrgh!" Foxy went on.

"Oh man, this is spooky!" The second one whined. They ran into the kitchen. "Get in here, get in here!"

"Where are they going?" Freddy asked Foxy quietly as he and Baby approached him.

"I think that they think we're being controlled and are just normal robots!" Foxy replied. "We can play with this factor!" They neared the kitchen.

"Hey, do you want a taco?" They heard the second guy ask the first.

"No, I want a sandwich!"

"Well, I want a taco. Let's make some."

"Here's the plan." Foxy began. "I'm gonna go up to the door and look through the window. They're gonna see me, and freak out." Foxy took a step forward, but had a better idea. "No no no, actually, Freddy, you should do it. Go to the window."

Freddy nodded and went right up to the window. "BOO!"

"Go check and see if there's anyone there!" The second guy asked his comrade.

The first guy approached the door and gasped, quickly running away.

"What? What is it?"

"I thought I saw a ghost in that doorway!"

"A ghost? There's no ghosts, man! Ghosts aren't real."

"Hi, kids!" Freddy yelled, pretending to be normal. "I'm Freddy Fazbear!"

"Oh no, it's talking!" The first guy cried, scared.

"I'm gonna go check." The second guy whispered.

"Oh, my turn!" Foxy mumbled as he went up to Freddy. "Move." They switched places as the second guy looked through the kitchen door's window. "Arrgh! I'm Foxy the Pirate!"

"It's-it's-it's-it's..." The second guy stuttered. "...right there! Look, man!"

"Let me check." The first guy waddled into view as well. "Jinkies!" They both ran away from the door.

"Baby, your turn!" Foxy informed Baby as he backed away from the door. "Go." Baby went up to the door herself, but was so short that her head only kind of reached the door window.

"Oh, she can't even really see through the window." Freddy giggled.

"Do you want to go check, man?" The second guy asked the other inside the kitchen. "Or do you want me to go?"

"Maybe...maybe I should check."

"Okay, okay. I'll be in this little corner."

_This is gonna be so funny!_ Foxy thought excitedly as the first guy opened the door.

"Hi there!" Baby greeted as if she was in day mode too. "My name is Baby!"

The first guy gasped at the sight of the three animatronics before him. "They're talking!"

The second guy ran up. "Close the door, man, close it!" The first guy tried to, but Baby was holding the door open, so he couldn't make it budge.

"I can't!" The first guy cried in exasperation.

"Oh ho, let's get them!" Freddy muttered happily.

"Would you like to be my friend?" Baby asked the intruders as the trio came in.

"Yeah, we want friends!" Foxy added happily. "Let's get them, guys!" They began to chase the intruders around the room.

"You didn't tell me these things were alive, man!" The second guy screamed. "Hurry, let's go in here!" They both ran into the break room as the animatronics continued their approach.

"Um, you guys do understand that this is a dead end, right?" Foxy asked the two of them.

"Why is it talking to us?!" The second guy yelled, ignoring Foxy's words.

Freddy chuckled a little. "You're trapped now!" The intruders dodged the outstretched hands of Foxy and Freddy and ran for the door. Baby ran through the door, trying to get them, but the guys dodged again.

"Oh, there's another one!" The second guy cried.

"And it's tiny!" The first guy examined as they ran back into the kitchen.

"Raah, time to get them!" Foxy yelled as he ran after them. He chased them around the kitchen again.

"Foxy, wait! Come back!" Freddy and Baby yelled, and Foxy turned and saw that the kitchen door was closed. He quickly let them out.

"Should we pilfer more stuff or get away?!" The second guy asked the first guy hurriedly.

"We should try to make a run for it!" The first guy decided anxiously.

"What about that trapdoor over there?!" He pointed at the garbage chute.

"Yeah, that oughta be an exit!" They ran over to it.

"Open it, open it!" They jammed it open and jumped inside as the animatronics ran over to them. Foxy watched gleefully as they fell.

"Oh, ho!" Foxy cheered happily. Freddy and Baby did the same as the animatronics knew they were victorious.

"Well, that was easy." Freddy laughed as he closed the chute.

"Yeah, didn't expect the chute to help!" Foxy said, grinning.

"That was a good life choice, and stuff." Baby added.

"Yeah, perfect." Foxy chuckled, but paused. They could hear the voices of the criminals down there...

"There's nothing but chicken down here!" The first guy complained.

"Why is there chicken? Oh, I think I found some yogurt!" The second guy exclaimed.

"Yogurt? Freddy..." Foxy growled, staring daggers at the bear himself.

"Well, the yogurt didn't sit well, and it spoiled really easily, so I threw it all out..." Freddy explained nervously.

Foxy groaned, annoyed.

"Wait a second...is there somebody else here?" The second guy asked. Foxy knew that meant they had found Garbage down there. Maybe they heard his snoring, since he did tend to sleep a lot. "Man, go check it out."

There was a brief pause.

_What is happening?_ Foxy wondered.

"Hello?" The first guy asked, supposedly to Garbage, wherever he was down there.

"Oh, I think they met Garbage..." Freddy murmured passively.

"He doesn't seem to be talking." The first guy said. "He seems to be...sleeping."

"I'll go talk to him." The second guy intervened. "Here, move away."

A loud yawn sounded from the chute, indicating that Garbage had awoken.

"Mr? Senor?" The second guy asked.

"Ugh...huh? What? Who is that?" Garbage muttered.

"Sir, are you okay?"

"Man, what a dream. I dreamt that I fell down a pit and was fed chicken for days."

"I think that's happening right now, senor. We fell down here, and there's a ton of chicken everywhere. And we, uh, found you."

"Hmm...I guess the adventure still continues."

"Um, do you have money on you, senor? We want to take your money."

"Nope, none."

"Oh. Well, is there any way out, sir? Me and my amigo would like to leave."

"A way out? Don't be silly. There IS no way out. You're stuck here with me forever. And if there had been a way out, don't you think I would have left by now?"

"Well, uh, senor, you do look sort of old, so we thought you were taking a siesta. You know, a nap. Because you're so old."

"No. Who would take a nap in a garbage place like this?"

"Wow, they're really talking it up in there." Foxy commented. "Do you guys hear this?"

"Yeah, and to be honest..." Baby responded. "...I'm kind of bored." She began to lean against the kitchen counter.

"Hey, I can still hear things up there. Weird."

"Well, if you guys wanna get out, there might be a path down there. Just keep going straight."

"Oh, uh, thank you senor. Good night, Buenos noches, okay? I don't know if you speak Spanish, but I'll say that."

Foxy gasped. Wait. If Garbage had sent them down a straight path in there, could it mean that he'd sent them THERE? No way.

"Did he just send them to the incinerator?" Foxy asked the others.

"Oh boy, I hope so." Freddy answered, giddy. "It's been a while since anyone went through there."

The incinerator had been down there, and although Foxy hadn't been around to see it, he had been told about it. Back then, before the grand opening was cancelled, the employees had used some sort of lift to go down to the vents and boiler rooms and preform maintenance. The incinerator, used to destroy loads of trash piled up in the garbage chute below, had been connected to that.

For a while everything had been fine, but eventually there had been an accident where a security guard down there had unintentionally went in there, and then...well, let's just say it wasn't pretty. The entire company had a nasty lawsuit on their hands that day. And now that Foxy thought about it, that incident might have even contributed to the pizzeria's grand opening cancellation.

The entire back room had been removed as well as the lift itself, but the incinerator had still been connected to the area inside the trash chute. It had been a while since anyone had been in there, but now...

"I wonder if we can hear them..." Foxy wondered. He and Freddy inched closer to the trash chute, listening carefully for the voices of the intruders.

"Hey, I see a little light." The second voice told the first. "Let's go over there."

"They made! They made it into it!" Foxy cheered, excited to finally see it happen. The others cheered quietly too.

"What is this place?" The second voice questioned the area. "It's so big." … "Hey, it's a little hot in here, don't you think?"

"It reminds me of my mama's cooking." The first voice reminisced.

"Ah yes, your mama's cooking. Her tacos and burritos are so good."

"I love my mama's cooking."

"Okay..." Foxy muttered, wary. He knew what was coming now that they were in there. And it was going to sound horrible. It was time to get out. He turned to the others. "This is never the fun part." He backed away towards the door. "We should leave before we start hearing the screaming."

"Uh, yeah." Baby agreed as she began to leave.

"Aww, but that's the best part..." Freddy whined as he began to leave as well.

"It's getting even hotter now, don't you think?"

"Yeah. Somebody should turn down the thermostat."

"Oh, the ground is getting a little too hot. I don't like this!"

Foxy closed the door as he left, blocking out the rest of what was inevitably going to happen down there. They strolled into the main room. "Ugh, soon we're gonna end up hearing them. Let's go a little bit further so we don't have to listen to that."

"Okay." Freddy accepted as they went down the hall, back to Ballora's room. "Oh, and I can show you the rest of my dance! I forgot!" Foxy and Baby cringed and tried to calmly explain to Freddy that he shouldn't.

"Um, no, uh.."

"You don't really need to..."

"Yeah, you don't have to..."

"...no."

They came into Ballora's room.

"You know what?" Foxy sighed, tired. "I say we should sit around and tell each other stories." They took three of Ballora's red chairs and put them into a small circle. "There we go." Foxy sat down comfortably and immediately thought of Garbage, who they had heard down there. He had changed from before. "So...Garbage is...interesting."

"Uh, kind of a psychopath." Baby admitted, frowning nervously.

"Yeah, and I thought WE were the crazy ones." Foxy added.

"I like him. I like him a lot." Freddy mumbled, shrugging.

"Well, of course you like him." Baby said.

"Yeah, you would. You feed him chicken." Foxy mentioned.

"He's my pet."

"Wait, Garbage is your pet?" Baby asked, interested.

"Yeah, you didn't know that he was our pet?" Foxy asked her back as he stood up and walked onto Ballora's stage. "He's our best friend. Well, best _pet_ friend."

"Um, why are you keeping a human as a pet?" Baby questioned them as she and Freddy both stood up as well.

"Well, he was the first security guard that came when I woke up," Foxy explained. "So we decided that it was a good idea to keep him as a... friend-pet-thing."

"Yep." Freddy confirmed, nodding.

Baby gaped at them, clearly surprised to hear that they were doing this. "That...just doesn't sound like a good idea. What happens if he, like, gets out or something?"

"Oh, he can't get out." Foxy told her calmly. "That hole is really, really, REALLY deep."

"Alright, like, whatever you say, and stuff." Baby muttered, accepting this kind of passively. She ran up onto Ballora's pillar. "Dance party time!" She declared, and began dancing.

"Yeah, dance party!" Foxy cheered as he and Freddy also came up near her and danced. And Freddy, to them, was still dancing horribly, and they saw that. "Yeah, Freddy, you really need to learn how to dance."

"Look, just stop." Baby added quietly. But Freddy didn't listen, and instead turned away and kept dancing.

"We need to get Ballora in here." Foxy told Baby as they watched Freddy's horrible dancing continue on. "Once Ballora comes back, she can teach him how to dance."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Yep."

And they kept hanging out in Ballora's room, waiting for her to come back.


	13. Puppet's Toy Show

**Enjoy this new chapter, everybody!**

* * *

Foxy yawned and moaned loudly as he drew open his Cove curtains once again.

"Night has come yet again." He sighed readily. He stepped out of his cove. "I wonder if any security guard are around." He walked out of his room and looked into the main room, which was completely empty. "Hmm. Doesn't look like it." He listened, but heard nothing. "Wait a minute...it's very quiet here tonight."

This came as a startling thing to Foxy. The pizzeria could be quiet, but never THIS quiet. There was usually the murmur of chatter and conversation in Ballora's room, or the noises from the tv in Freddy's closet, or some misc. sounds from Puppet's box, or even at least even a little buzzing or creaking. But nothing. It was practically a ghost town here today.

Nah, that couldn't be it.

"Oh, I know what it is." Foxy muttered. "Freddy's probably just watching a movie. Let's go find out." Even if his tv wasn't as loud as usual, he might have had it very low. Foxy walked through the room, and through the stand, and up to the closet. "Freddy!" He opened the door and entered.

It was empty. The tv was still on an error screen, and Franklin the teddy bear was still seated in front of it, but Freddy himself was absent.

"Oh. Um." Foxy stuttered. "I guess he's not in here." He looked down at Franklin. "Hey Franklin, do you know where Freddy is?" Silence. Then Foxy realized that this was stupid. _What am I doing, talking to a teddy bear?!_ He left the closet and closed the door behind him.

"Huh, this is weird." Foxy mumbled. "Freddy's not in the closet, and he's not on his pedestal. Hmm, that's really weird." Foxy then spotted the door to the kitchen nearby the closet. "Oh, I know where he is! The kitchen, like always." Foxy thought Freddy might be in there. Probably feeding Garbage, as usual. Foxy opened the door and came into the kitchen.

"Freddy? FREDDY? Are you in here?" The room was empty, and there was still no response. _Uh, this is weird. He's not in here either. Ugh, by myself yet again. _Foxy walked through the room and came near the garbage chute. _Let's go check on Garbage._ He opened the chute.

"Garbage! GARBAGE!" Foxy called. "Is Freddy down there?" Foxy could hear loud snoring coming from the chute, but still no other response. _That's right, humans sleep at night. So much for that._ Foxy closed the chute and went to the break room door. _Maybe he's back here._ He went in there.

"Freddy? Freddy?" Again, no response. Foxy looked and saw the huge vent cover in the room_. Oh, maybe he's up in the vents. _Foxy went near the vent.

"Freddy, are you up there? Freddy!" Still no response. Just silence. "He's not up there either. Wow, this is...this is really weird. I would have expected him to be here." Foxy went through the kitchen and exited back to the main area.

"Huh, maybe he's with Ballora." Foxy guessed. "Let's go find out." As he passed, he saw the bouncy house, which was also empty. _Okay, so they're not in the bouncy house._ Foxy went down the hall, checking many areas along the way.

* * *

Foxy entered Ballora's room.

"Ballora? Freddy? ...Baby?" Foxy called, but the room was, once again, empty, and there was still no response anywhere. "Huh, they're not in here either. This is weird." Foxy saw the double doors next to Ballora's stage, and figured he should check the back area. Maybe they were back there.

He went to the door and tried to pull it open, but it wouldn't budge. "That's even weirder! I can't open Ballora's door. Did they lock it?" He went to one of the room vent covers. "Are you guys in there?!" Silence. _No, they couldn't have been in there. They would have answered me by now._ _Oh well._ Foxy exited the room and went back down the hall. He thought for a moment. If they weren't in those spots, where else could they be?

...

And then the answer hit Foxy.

"Oh, I know where they could be! They're probably in the vents, waiting for the security guard to come!" He went towards Puppet's room. "Here I come, guys!" He noticed the girls bathroom as he went by.

"Oh wait. Maybe they're in..." He began to approach, then quickly backed away. "No, I can't do it! Back to the original plan. Guys, I'm coming!" He entered Puppet's room and stopped in his tracks.

Puppet was sitting on one of the many chairs in front of the stage, humming a tune to himself.

_Oop, Puppet's here! _Foxy thought. _At least he's around, but I gotta find everyone else. Maybe he knows where they are._

"Hey, Puppet!" Foxy addressed Puppet as he approached him. "Do you know where Baby, Ballora, and Freddy are?"

"Huh? What?" Puppet replied, turning around in his seat to look at Foxy. "Um, no. I don't, Foxy." Foxy sighed and decided to go and look in the vents anyway. Maybe they were there.

"Actually, you know what?" Foxy said. He went towards the stage trapdoor and began reaching to open it. "I'm gonna be looking in here to see if they're in the-"

"Wait, WAIT!" Puppet cut in, standing up.

"What?" Foxy asked confusedly, turning back around at Puppet.

"See..." Puppet began anxiously. "...I've been just messing around with my toys, and I was wondering if.."

"Can you hold that thought for a second?" Foxy questioned Puppet, wanting to stay on track. Foxy turned back around to the trapdoor. "I'm gonna check the vents to see if the others are in there."

"Wait, no no no!" Puppet hurriedly ran over to Foxy. "This is equally important, I think."

"Um, how could your toys be more important then finding our friends before the _SECURITY GUARD COMES?!_" Foxy exclaimed, aggravated that Puppet was holding him off.

"They're probably doing something secret!" Puppet reasoned. "Maybe they're throwing you a surprise party."

"Oh, oh!" Foxy responded, nodding. That did make sense. Maybe they weren't here because they were planning something for him. Foxy wouldn't want to interrupt them, if that was the case. "That's true." But then Foxy remembered that he didn't know when his birthday was, so how could they be planning to throw him a party? "Wait, but it's not my birthday."

"Hmm." Puppet muttered. "When _is _your birthday, by the way?"

"Uh, good question." Foxy admitted. Foxy himself was unsure about when his birthday was (or if he even had one). However, it did feel to him that it was in February. "It feels like it might be February. I don't why, maybe because that month starts with an F, like my name. Yeah, that makes sense."

"Okay, maybe." Puppet replied calmly. "Anyway, so do you wanna see my toys?!" Puppet danced around in place quickly, excited.

"Um...not really." Foxy answered honestly. Foxy didn't think Puppet's toys were important, at least not more important than finding the others, so he wasn't in the mood to see them right now.

"Aw, come on. I insist." Puppet said, patting Foxy on the shoulder. He beckoned him to one of the tables in the room. "Come. Sit down, sit down."

"Um, I should really go check the-" Foxy began, trying to get away.

"I SAID SIT DOWN!" Puppet yelled impatiently.

"Okay, okay!" Foxy replied, coming back over quickly. It seemed to him that Puppet wouldn't talk no for an answer, so he, despite the fact that he didn't like it, would sit down and look at Puppet's toys. He came over to Puppet. "Where am I sitting, where am I sitting?"

"Over here." Puppet pointed at one of the stools right next to the table he pointed at earlier. Foxy went over to it.

"Right here?"

"Yes." Foxy sat down on it slowly, trying to please Puppet. "Okay, I'm sitting down."

"Okay, I'm gonna show you my first toy." Puppet declared. "It's Mr. Snuggles." Puppet placed and rummaged through a blue bag on a nearby chair and showed Foxy a brown teddy bear, one practically identical to the one in Freddy's closet. "Look at him."

"Oh, hi, Mr. Snuggles..." Foxy said quietly, unsure of what to make of such a plain-looking bear. "...how are you?"

"When I look at him, he screams: 'Look at me. I'm here. I'm important.'" Puppet explained calmly. "Just look at his soul."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it..." Foxy sighed, turning away. He was bored and wanted to leave. He began to get up-

"_TALK TO MR. SNUGGLES._" Puppet demanded. "Talk to him." Foxy sat back down and turned back over at the little bear. _What is happening?_ He thought, afraid.

"Hi...Mr. S-snuggles..." Foxy stuttered, scared. Puppet was acting really strict to him, more so than usual. Foxy did not want to make him upset.

"What's that, Mr. Snuggles?" Puppet asked the tiny brown bear. "You don't like Foxy?!" _Oh no..._ Foxy thought, sure of himself that this was not a good sign. Puppet looked up at Foxy again. "He says he doesn't like you."

"Why doesn't he like me?" Foxy asked nervously. He stared at Mr. Snuggles. "Um, we-we're best friends, r-r-right, buddy ol' p-pal?" Foxy chuckled, trying not to show his fear.

"I don't know. Maybe he's throwing a tantrum." Puppet guessed. He picked up Mr. Snuggles and placed him inside the blue bag. "I'm gonna have to change his diaper later."

"Okay, was that all?" Foxy asked Puppet, wanting to leave more than before. "Can I go now?"

"No no no, no!" Puppet refused, shaking his head firmly. Foxy couldn't believe on how insist Puppet was to show him his toys. This was unusual.

"Ooh, okay..." Foxy gasped, shrinking down on the stool he sat on.

"Here's a second friend!" Puppet continued on, rummaging through the bag. He showed Foxy a small toy solider, dressed as if he were in a marching band. "It's the toy solider!" Puppet smiled happily, excited. "Look at him!"

"Oh, cool! Cool!" Foxy complimented the toy quickly, not wanting a repeat of the first toy. "A toy solider! Arrgh…" Foxy really wanted to leave now. Time to make an excuse.

"Toy soliders don't say 'arrgh'." Puppet pointed out, confused.

"Umm..." Foxy muttered, trying to think of an excuse to leave. "...I think I should go into the water ride area and check on the boats. To make sure they're not leaking." He stood up. Puppet shook his head, glaring at Foxy as Foxy turned towards the water ride area. "I think that sounds like a good idea." Foxy approached the door to the water ride, but was stopped.

He turned around and saw that Puppet had a grip on his shoulder, and was gripping Foxy very hard.

"_What are you doing?_" Puppet asked, in a low voice.

"Going to the boats..." Foxy claimed quietly.

"_Please go have a seat._" Puppet commanded Foxy, squinting at him. Foxy shook in fear, afraid of how Puppet was being right now.

"But the boat-" Foxy began, still trying to escape.

"You can't swim!" Puppet told Foxy, smiling broadly. "So you might as well come back here with your buddy, the Puppet, and _sit down._" Puppet said this firmly, his seriousness having not entirely disappeared. Foxy knew this was a lie, he was an excellent swimmer. But he was still afraid. He turned around and looked at the water area for a moment.

_The boats are all the way over there..._ Foxy thought, staring at the water area and seeing that the wooden boats floating in there were out of his reach. It was hopeless, and Foxy knew that. No getting out of this one. Especially not with the way Puppet was being right now.

"Ugh...fine, fine..." Foxy admitted defeat, sitting back down on the stool. Puppet smiled widely again.

"Sorry for being like that. I understand why you tried to do that." Puppet commented, patting Foxy on the back. "The toy solider isn't too cool." Puppet put the toy solider back in the bag. "But this next one is gonna blow your mind sky-high." Puppet rummaged through the bag again. "We can even say that it'll take your mind into...space!"

Puppet took out his next toy, a toy rocket, and showed it to Foxy.

"Oh." Foxy said, not really admiring the rocket that much. He was a pirate, he liked ships better. "That is a nice rocket and all, but I'm a pirate." Foxy patted himself. "I might not look like it right now, but I'm a pirate."

"Well, it's a space_ship_." Puppet joked, trying to get Foxy to like the rocket. "And pirates are in ships."

"Touché, touché. I get that." Foxy acknowledged Puppet, understanding where he was coming from. But that reminded him of his old outfit. He could use that as an excuse to leave. He figured he should try again anyway. This was getting boring, at least to Foxy. "But the question is: where's my old outfit?" Foxy stood up. "Y'know, I should go start looking for that and see if I can find it, y'know, because this one is a little too new, and it seems to break often!" Foxy knew he was lying here too, he had accepted this next costume and knew he couldn't get his old one back, but he figured he could still use it as an excuse. "So I should go, and, y'know, start looking for it."

Foxy began to back towards the room's exit. "So you can play with your rocket ship and do whatever you do with rocket ships. And I will just, y'know, slowly back my way out of here..."

"Wait, hold up, hold up!" Puppet demanded Foxy hurriedly as he put the rocket inside the bag and picked up the bag itself. "I have one more!" He began to walk towards Foxy, who was standing right next to the hall by then.

_Argh, no no!_ Foxy thought. His mind raced furiously as Puppet approached him. He needed to cause a distraction!

"Hey, what's this I hear?!" Foxy said loudly. "_Hey! It's Ballora!_" Foxy said in a somewhat-perfect Ballora impression. "Oh, I just heard Ballora!"

Puppet, who was thankfully dumb enough to believe Foxy's Ballora voice, became surprised and looked over the area quickly to see where Ballora was. "Oh! Where is she?"

"I should go, um, see where that noise was coming from!" Foxy spoke up. "_Yeah, come look for me!_" Foxy yelled, doing the Ballora impression again.

"What?" Puppet muttered, befuddled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going!" Foxy stuttered, backing up into the hall. "Peace out!"

"Where is she?" Puppet asked again, looking back at Foxy.

"She's, um..." Foxy yelped. Foxy thought of what to respond with quickly. "...I don't know, maybe the girl's bathroom? I'm not checking in there, though!" He said. "_I'm over here!_" He added, doing the impression again. "Oh, see, do you hear that? Yeah, it's somewhere else! And it's definitely not like it's coming from me! Not at all!"

"Where is that coming from?" Puppet question confusedly, turning towards the girl's bathroom. Foxy saw that he was distracted. _Oh, time to get out! Time to leave!_ He turned tail and ran down the hall, turning a corner and going down another hall to get to the main room.

"Wait, where'd you go?!" He heard Puppet yell as he ran into the main room. "Come back! I have another toy to show you!"

"No you don't! No you don't!" Foxy cried as he ran through the room, turned another corner, and entered his own room. He opened his curtains and jumped inside, shutting them behind him.

_Finally, I'm outta there..._ He thought as he gasped for breath inside his cove.

"Foxy, where are you?!" Puppet called. Foxy perked up, alert. He didn't want Puppet to find him.

"Nowhere!" Foxy yelled.

_"He's nowhere!"_

"Shut up, Ballora!" Foxy yelled, before realizing that Ballora wasn't even there. "Wait, Ballora isn't even here! Who said that?"

"Are you in your room?" Puppet asked Foxy. Foxy gasped; he could hear Puppet's footsteps getting louder.

"Oh no!" Foxy gasped.

"Hey, are you?" Puppet pulled open the curtains, revealing Foxy, who screamed in fear. "Hey, you are here! What are you doing, buddy?"

"Oh no, ugh. Great." Foxy groaned, knowing he was caught.

"Aren't we friends?" Puppet inquired Foxy, looking at him calmly.

_I'm in a corner, how am I supposed to flee?!_ Foxy thought, aware. "Yeah, yeah, we're buddies!" Foxy replied, grinning nervously. "We're pals!"

"Well, I only have one more toy to show you!" Puppet told Foxy, pulling out the blue bag.

"Oh, okay.." Foxy stuttered. He decided to see this final toy. It was only one more, and he could handle just one more. "What do you have to show me?" He stepped out of his cove. _Okay, I'm out of the corner. Not stuck_ _anymore_.

"Here, check this out." Puppet said, rummaging through the bag. He pulled out the final toy: A dark brown train with light brown wheels. It was made up of only two cars, one being the engine and the other a passenger car.

"Oh, a choo-choo train..." Foxy commented, smiling anxiously. Actually, he didn't want to hear about the toys anymore. He backed towards the doorway again. "I'm just gonna choo-choo my way out of here." He backed into the main room.

"Well, that is what choo-choo trains do, but you're not a choo-choo train!" Puppet pointed out, putting the toy train inside the bag and following Foxy.

"Yeah, uh, exactly!" Foxy chuckled, still smiling anxiously. He let out a few chuckles and kept backing up. Puppet looked at him curiously. Foxy didn't understand. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well, I wanna know what you think of my choo-choo train." Puppet informed him, frowning sadly.

"Uh, do I have a choice?" Foxy asked Puppet hesitantly.

"Well...yeah."

"Okay, then..." Foxy accepted this. Puppet took out the train again as they walked back into Foxy's room.

"What'd you think?" Puppet asked Foxy, smiling. "Would you give it one star, or five stars?" Foxy stared at the train apprehensively.

"I give it...two stars?" Foxy said, putting two fingers up.

"Will you take the time to rate this purchase?" Puppet asked in a pretend robotic voice, clearly just playing around.

"Two." Foxy repeated, putting the two fingers up again. "Two stars. Just two."

"That will be 2.99." Puppet told Foxy.

"I don't have money!" Foxy groaned. "I'm a fox with no pockets!" He tapped his hips to specify this. Puppet stared at Foxy for a moment, then sighed.

"I'm gonna be honest, Foxy..." Puppet spoke up. "This whole time, I've been trying to sell you, these, uh...these toys."

"Um, well..." Foxy responded, unsure of how to respond with this new revelation. Really? Puppet was just trying to sell him stuff? Foxy felt stupid at that moment. "Well, you should have said that from the start, and I would have said no, and then we would be-"

"Well, you've already rated your purchase, so..." Puppet cut in, crossing his arms. "Money, please."

"I HAVE no money." Foxy moaned, exasperated.

"Oh yeah, that's right..." Puppet realized, perking up. "We, uh, don't carry that. Hmm."

"Yeah, why would you think that we do?" Foxy questioned him. "That's kinda weird."

Puppet stood there silently, seeming to think to himself.

"I'm gonna have to think this one through." Puppet decided, putting the train back in the back and heading towards the door. He turned towards Foxy. "Stay there, I don't know! I'll be back, I'll be back." He left the room.

"Um, um.." Foxy muttered. _I don't know if I wanna stay here. This doesn't feel safe._

"You know what?" Puppet said, coming back into the room. He stared at the ground, tapping his foot. "I...I dunno. Maybe I'll go into the ice cream business or something." He looked up at Foxy. "People like ice cream, right?"

"Um, yeah!" Foxy replied, not really listening to Puppet. He had other things on his mind. They walked into the main room."Oh, by the way, um..do you know where Ballora, Freddy, and Baby are?"

"Maybe they're...having a party...without you and me?" Puppet guessed, clearly not knowing where they were either. "I dunno."

"Maybe." Foxy muttered acceptingly. He could think of it as one of the possibilities.

"Hmm...that's not nice." Puppet mentioned, shaking his head. "Why would they do that?"

"I know, right?" Foxy added. "Where would they be?" He pointed around the room. Foxy was curious about where they could have gone. Every place _he _knew of in the pizzeria, they weren't in. So where else could they have gone? "There's nowhere else to go. We've been in _every_ room." They strolled down the hall.

"Hmm." Puppet muttered. "Maybe they're in this thing. What's in there?" He gestured at the iron doors with the boards on them.

"Um, I-I-I don't know." Foxy stuttered in response. The animatronics had tried many times to get into the room behind the mysterious doors, but to no avail; the boards were too tough, even for the animatronics.

"Hmm. Oh well." Puppet sighed. "Anyway, I'm gonna go find more people to sell to."

"Um, there's no one around." Foxy pointed out, knowing full well that he and Puppet were the only ones there at the moment. "You know, we're the only ones IN HERE."

"I was gonna go down to my box, and like, put it up, on like, a webpage, probably?" Puppet revealed, shrugging.

"Oh, okay." Foxy replied, nodding. "Like eBay! Or Amazon!" _How would I know about that?_ Foxy wondered, somehow knowing of those websites despite having never been on the internet.

"What are those things?" Puppet asked Foxy, tilting his head to own side.

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it." Foxy assured him in response. "Nope."

"Well, uh, I'll catch you later, Foxy." Puppet replied, waving to Foxy as he inched towards his room. "Bye-bye."

"Bye-bye." Foxy waved back as he watched Puppet disappear into his room before turning around and heading back down the hall to the main room.

_Okay, that was really weird. _Foxy admitted to himself inside his head. _Why would he want to go into the ice-cream business? That's so odd. … Hmm, I dunno._

He went through the main room and back into his room. The curtains of his cove were still drawn open. He stepped inside.

_I guess I'm just gonna wait a little while and then maybe the animatronics will come and find me._ He sighed, tired. _Well, whatever. I'll just wait here, in this room, by myself._ He stood there, considering for a moment if he should really wait, then changed his mind. _Actually, no. I'm gonna go into the kitchen and start making some food.__ Yeah, that sounds like a good idea._

He went through the main room and entered the kitchen.

_I'm gonna show Freddy up._ Foxy declared in his thoughts, ready to prove someone COULD cook better than Freddy. _I'm gonna make something delicious, something awesome._ He started going through the cabinets.

_Yeah, let's start_ cooking.

* * *

**Huh, where is everybody, I wonder? ;)**


	14. Hide And Seek With The Puppet

Foxy yawned as he woke up inside his cove and opened the curtains.

"Huh. I wonder what everyone's up to tonight." Foxy wondered to himself, curious to see if everyone had come back now. "Let's find out. Okedokely…" He stepped out of his cove and into his brightly-lit room. He could see that through the small windows in his room, it was nighttime.

_Oh, at least it's nighttime. _Foxy thought, thankful. _This is awesome! At least I didn't wake up early this time._

Foxy remembered the one time he had woken up early. It was very strange for him; everybody was fast asleep and the pizzeria was barren, empty. He had always preferred to wake up when everybody else did, and thankfully this was one of those times.

_That was weird, waking up during the daytime when no one's here. Felt really weird._ _Okedokely, let's go out._

He stepped out of his room and stopped in his tracks.

A brown box was sitting in front of the entrance, with a wooden sign nailed to it.

"Wait...what the?" Foxy muttered, noticing the box. He felt confused. _Hold on, am I really seeing this?_ Foxy did a double take, only to see the box still sitting there. He walked up to the box.

"HAPPY...B-DAY...FOXY." Foxy read on the sign slowly. "Okay, what? What is a 'B-Day?" He thought about it for a moment. _Bouncy Day? No no, that can't be it...oh, wait! It stands for birthday!_ He realized. "Oh, this is awesome. But it's not my...is it my birthday?" Foxy knew he had said before that he thought his birthday was in February, yet it was only October. "I don't think it is." Foxy looked at the box itself and lifted up its cover, looking inside.

The box was empty, save for a small black object.

_Oh, what's this? _Foxy wondered. He saw the buttons and screen on it, and guessed that it might be a phone. But he hadn't ordered a phone. _No, couldn't be-_

His thoughts were interrupted as the phone started ringing.

"Woah!" Foxy yelped, surprised. "Oh, I should answer this!" He grabbed the phone out of the box and pressed the 'answer' button, then held the phone up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hello?" A voice replied from the other end. Foxy couldn't really tell who it was, although it did sound familiar for some reason.

"Hi." Foxy greeted. "Who is this?"

"Foxy?" The voice asked. "It's me, the Puppet!"

"Who's the Puppet?" Foxy knew it was probably Puppet, but he decided to ask anyways for no reason.

"You know what? I don't know, myself. But, anyway, happy b-day, man!"

"Um...awkward situation here. I don't think it's my birthday. I REALLY don't."

"Well, you said you don't even know, so how can you know?"

"Um...good point, actually. Maybe it's on my hand." Foxy inspected his other hand (the one not holding a phone) to see if there was any text on it, but there was nothing. "Nope, I'm not seeing any manufacturing date. Not seeing it..."

"Anyway, I think we could play a game."

"Okay, I, uh..."

"Not like an app, though, because this phone doesn't do that."

"Okay, but the thing is, where did you get this phone? That's my first question."

"Well, I...sold...some...stuff."

"So, you took this from a security guard. That's what I'm getting from this."

"Yeah, I took it from a security guard..."

"Um, my next question is...where is everyone?"

"...Well, see, my plan, when I told it to them, was to get everybody to buy you a phone, but... nobody was too happy with that idea. Except me, obviously! So I think they're finding you presents of their own."

"Oh, okay. So, uh, are they playing hide-and-seek or something? That's what it kind of sounds like to me."

"I think so, yes."

"Ah, okay. So are you playing too?"

"Absolutely! You have to find me."

"Oh, great. But, y'know, I'm not a big hide-and-seek person, so, I'm just gonna go back to my room, and, y'know-"

"No! I got you a cool phone, so play this game, please."

"Ugh...I guess I DON'T have a choice."

"Yeah! Buddies forever!"

"So, can you give me a hint? A first hint."

"Sure. I am indoors."

"Well, OBVIOUSLY. We're always indoors." Foxy walked slowly through the main area, looking around as he listened to Puppet.

"Eh, sometimes...no, you're right. That one was too vague."

"Very."

"I am in a place...where you get clean."

"Huh. Well, we don't have a shower, so the only other place I can think about...is the kitchen!" Foxy went into the kitchen as he said this. "Cause you can have a sink." Foxy looked around the area. "...I'm not seeing you."

"Well, maybe that's because I'm not there, silly!"

"Well, why wouldn't you be in here? You just said you were in a place to get clean."

"Alright, here's hint number two, then."

"Oh, okay, hint number two. I'm ready."

"There is water in this room."

"I'm in the room with water right now!" Foxy griped, banging the counter next to the sink.

"Well, obviously, I'm not in THAT room." Puppet told Foxy as Foxy sighed and left the kitchen. "What other room has water in it?"

"Oh, my water area, with the pirate ship! Yeah!" Foxy headed down the hallway to the water ride. "Here I come!"

"Real water."

"I know. There is real water." Foxy informed Puppet as he walked over to his water ride and looked through the doorway into the area, which, now that Foxy looked at it closer, was a bit small. It only consisted of a big rectangular red-blue block sticking out of the center with water surrounding it, and lights in the flooring underneath the water, with red-blue walls to match the block. Small orangish-yellow wooden boats floated in the water, only big enough to fit a single person. "I'm looking at it right now. It's right below me. With boats."

"Hmm. Well, man, this game is harder than I thought." Foxy knew it wasn't the water ride, so maybe it was the bathroom.

"Hint number three: Maybe you could check the bathroom."

"Okay, the bathroom." Foxy said as he walked over to the boy's bathroom in the hall. "That has water too." He went inside and looked around, even checking the stall. "Um, nope. And someone forgot to flush again."

"Ew, gross."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But neither me nor you ever come in here. It had to be Freddy who did that, again! Ugh..." Foxy could remember how Freddy always used the boys bathroom, and left behind a mess in the toilet with the side of never flushing. Foxy could never get the message through to Freddy on how to properly use the bathroom. "..What's with him?" Foxy left the bathroom and re-entered the hall.

"Hint number four: Did you check the girl's bathroom?" Foxy saw the girl's bathroom facing right across the hallway from where the boy's bathroom was, with its pink walls to counter the blue boy's bathroom walls.

"I'm not going in there." Foxy said immediately, knowing full well that he couldn't enter that bathroom, since he was male.

"Well, how will you know if I'm not in there?"

"You're a boy too! Wait, are you a boy?" Foxy asked, confused as to Puppet's gender yet again.

"I...am...awesome. Let's just put it that way." Puppet answered as Foxy inched near the entryway to the girl's bathroom.

"I don't know if I want to go in here." _Okay, Ballora entered the opposite gender bathroom once, maybe I can do it too._ Foxy thought, trying to muster the courage to enter. He sighed. "Here I go, I'm going in!" He shuffled into the girl's bathroom. It was nearly identical to the boy's bathroom, with two sinks, a mirror, and a single stall. Foxy noticed that the room was much shiner and cleaner than the boy's. "Ooh, it's clean in here. Very clean!" Foxy opened the stall door, but Puppet wasn't in there at all. Foxy realized that he had been tricked. "You're not in here either! You tricked me!"

"Ha ha! I was just joking!" Puppet laughed devilishly as Foxy ran as fast as he could out of the girl's bathroom. "You weirdo, you went into the girl's bathroom! I'm telling everybody!"

"UGH, that's not cool! That's not fair!" Foxy groaned, unhappy to see himself tricked like that. "Ugh..."

"Okay, are we on hint five?" Puppet asked Foxy. "I think we're on hint five."

"Yeah, I think we are." Foxy answered as he kept looking around the hallway, checking through the windows of all the rooms in the hallway.

"Okay, I am in a bathroom! But I didn't say which one."

"I went into both of them!" Foxy griped, unable to understand how Puppet could be in a bathroom if not either of those two. Foxy entered Ballora's room. "Does Ballora have a bathroom I don't know about?" Foxy looked around the room. "I don't see one. Nope, not in here." Foxy exited the room, closing the door behind him. He walked back into Puppet's room and started looking there.

"Maybe this bathroom is in a tiny room of its own." Puppet hinted slyly. "Perhaps even a BOX."

"Okay, the ventilation systems don't have it, so not there." Foxy noted, turning away from the trapdoor leading there...and noticed Puppet's box. "Wait a minute!" Foxy felt dumb. How could he have forgotten? "Wait a MINUTE! Hold on!" Foxy walked right up to Puppet's box and climbed up onto it, then looked down into the hole leading to the interior of the box. "You're down there, aren't you?"

"Uh, what? What are you talking about?" Puppet asked, sounding nervous.

"Here I come!" Foxy yelled, and jumped into Puppet's box. "WOAH!" He fell for a second...

...then landed on Puppet's red couch. He had entered the tv room.

"Ow, ow!" Foxy yelped, feeling hurt from the length of the fall. He knew no human could have survived that fall on their own, so he was lucky he was an animatronic and was strong enough to survive the fall. It didn't come without pain, though. "That hurt!" Foxy looked at his phone. "Did you put something hard on this couch?"

"I changed the cushions." Puppet replied calmly.

"Why? That really hurt!"

"Because they didn't, uh, make the place look nice!"

Foxy sighed and got up, exiting the empty tv room and beginning to look around the box. He came into the center room and noticed that nobody was in the kitchen.

"Okay, you're not in the kitchen." Foxy mentioned as he looked around the kitchen to make sure. "Don't see you in here at all." He noticed the gumball machine on the floor of the kitchen. "The gumball machine's still down here. I thought you were supposed to put that downstairs!"

"Nah."

"Wait, say something again."

"Something again." Foxy realized that he could hear Puppet's voice coming from not just the phone now, but in muffled form somewhere nearby. Foxy knew he was on to something.

"I hear you, I hear you!" Foxy yelled, realizing that he was close to Puppet's location now. "Where do I hear you?" Foxy walked down the small hallway and entered Puppet's bathroom...and gasped.

Puppet was inside the shower in the bathroom, crouching behind the small white glass wall with his own phone in hand.

"Oh, I found you!" Foxy exclaimed, happy to finally find Puppet.

"Hey, buddy." Puppet said, smiling.

"So, you could have just said that you were down here." Foxy informed Puppet as he ended the call on his phone. "In your bathroom, in your BOX!"

"But it wouldn't be a fun game." Puppet reasoned, coming out from inside the shower.

"Okay, so now we have to go find the other people, don't we?" Foxy asked Puppet as they left the bathroom. "The other animatronics. Okay, so, can you give me a hint?"

Puppet looked at Foxy weirdly. "But I said they didn't buy you a phone, though! They don't have your number."

"Wait, but do you know where they are?"

"No." Puppet admitted, looking at the ground in sadness.

"Wait, so this whole entire time, I've been searching _just _for you, and not them?" Foxy asked as he put his phone on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah!" Puppet confirmed. He put an arm around Foxy. "Buddies forever!"

Foxy sighed, annoyed to hear that he went through all the effort of searching to find one person. "So, the animatronics could be somewhere else, and you won't tell me where they are!" Puppet nodded. "Do you even have at least an idea of where they could be?"

"No." Puppet said again, shaking his head this time.

"So...then..." Foxy went on, unsure of why he was even down in Puppet's box. "Why am I down here?"

"We're playing a game!" Puppet exclaimed. "I got you a fancy-shmansy-new phone!"

"Yeah, it is pretty fancy..." Foxy conceded, grabbing his phone off the counter and holding it up. "But it doesn't seem like I can make outgoing calls." Foxy tapped on the screen, but nothing seemed to be working. In fact, the only thing he could do on the phone was call Puppet. There were no apps at all, and no store to download them on. "Yep, can't make outgoing calls. Actually, it's not exactly working. It has no apps on it, so why do I even have this?"

"To call your best buddy...the Puppet." Puppet responded, pointing his thumbs at himself as he grinned (or in this case, smiled wider since he didn't have teeth).

"Yep." Foxy grumbled, already having figured out that the only thing he could do with the phone was call Puppet. "That's the only number on the phone."

"Mmm-hmm." Puppet muttered, still grinning.

"Hey, at least I'll never lose you again." Foxy sighed, trying to see the bright side of the situation as he put the phone back on the counter. Puppet cheered happily. "And the next time a security guard comes, you'll actually BE THERE for once! Geez."

Foxy already knew that Puppet, though he was a security guard hunter like them, tended to miss security guards because he was busy with something his box. And by busy, Foxy knew that meant he was watching tv, doing taxes, or messing around on his computer, or doing anything else he might do down in his box.

"Yep." Puppet said, nodding again. "I also got it for you because you've been disappearing a lot."

"Uh, um, no." Foxy replied, knowing full well that he had never disappeared and was around more often than ANYONE ELSE. "I haven't disappeared once."

"Then where do you go randomly?"

"My room. Just my room. Nowhere else."

"Hmm, Okay. Well, now you have no excuse to answer my calls!" Puppet pointed out, smirking.

Foxy wasn't paying attention to Puppet as much as he was to the fridge in Puppet's kitchen.

"_Shane's Electronics_." Foxy read on the label on the top-right corner of the fridge. "Yeah, that's weird. That's really weird." Foxy turned around and saw that on the counter was a tea cup, still hot and steaming. "Wait, why is there tea here?" Foxy (being a childish as he was, though he never thought of it that way) wasn't fond of tea in the slightest, and thought it was disgusting. "Who drinks tea? Like, tea is disgusting."

"No, it's not." Puppet denied, going over to the counter. "I like peace tea. Peace tea is nice! It has 'peace' in the name."

"Okay.." Foxy said, unsure of what to say. He noticed the drawers next to the kitchen area, where a goldfish was swimming in a bowl. Foxy could remember from the first time he came down into the box that he had been introduced to Puppet's goldfish. "Oh, your fish. Normandy, right?"

"Normandy. Yep." Puppet confirmed as he came over to where the fish was too.

"Yeah, Norman would have been a bad name." Foxy admitted, thinking the fish's name was quite unique. "Good thing it's Norman_dy_."

"Yeah!" Puppet agreed.

"So, why do you still have a fish above your fish?" Foxy asked Puppet as he stared at the fish trophy on the wall above the goldfish bowl (Foxy thought it was a singing fish, but it was actually a fish trophy), which had a small plaque below it that read _A Fishy_ _Friend_. Foxy felt that a dead fish about a living fish wasn't a good combo. "Doesn't it make it kind of anxious?"

"No!" Puppet denied, frowning at Foxy. "Come on, we've been over this! It's because they're friends."

"You know that fish isn't alive, right?" Foxy whispered to Puppet, unsure if Puppet knew whether or not the fish on the wall was actually dead. "Well, that is weird coming from an animatronic, but...oh well." Foxy knew it was weird for them to be alive; they were robots, after all. But they just were, and none of the animatronics bothered to question it. They just thought it felt right, so they went with it.

"What does 'alive' even mean?" Puppet asked deeply.

"Yeah, I ask that question everyday." Foxy admitted.

Puppet stared at the ground for a moment, then looked at Foxy.

"We should go skydiving to prove this."

"Um, no no no! We can't even leave this place!" Foxy pointed out, knowing not just that they couldn't leave but also that if Foxy took the full force of a fall from skydiving, we would definitely not survive. The hole down into Puppet's box would administer minor damage, but from miles up in the sky? Even as strong as he was as an animatronic, Foxy knew even an animatronic wouldn't be able to take the force of the landing.

"And also, why does it look like you're crying?" Foxy questioned, referring to the purple tear streaks on Puppet's mask. Foxy always found it strange that they were there. Was Puppet secretly depressed? Foxy wasn't sure. "Are you okay? Do we need to talk about something?"

"It's makeup." Puppet revealed, smiling a little.

"Okedokely…" Foxy murmured, unsure if Puppet wearing strange makeup was a good thing or not. "Makeup."

"Boy makeup." Puppet clarified. "'Cause I'm a boy."

"Yeah, yeah. You keep telling yourself that." Foxy replied as he went into the small hallway and noticed that on the stand, there was a book. Foxy wondered why it was there in Puppet's room. "Why is there a book just sitting here?"

"Why do you keep criticizing my house?" Puppet moaned, sad. "If you keep doing that, I'll want you to get out."

"Well, you're the one that invited me down here!" Foxy griped. "And you say that we're _buddies_!" Foxy looked into the bathroom and, once again, saw that on the counter was the cup with three toothbrushes, with Foxy felt was also weird. "And you have one, two, THREE toothbrushes. Why do you have three toothbrushes?"

"One for every day of the week!" Puppet explained.

"There's seven days in the week."

Puppet gasped. "What?!"

"Yeah."

"No one told me this.." Puppet sighed as he stared at the floor again.

"At least you're very hygienic for an animatronic." Foxy told Puppet.

"Yes, of course." Puppet responded, smiling. "I don't just use those to brush my teeth, either. That's why my face is so pearly-white!"

"Oh, that makes sense!" Foxy said, finally understanding why Puppet's mask/face was always so clean. "Maybe I should borrow one sometime and-"

"No!" Puppet refused sternly. "Mine."

"Oh. Okay." Foxy responded, knowing full well now that Puppet's toothbrushes were not to be touched. They exited the bathroom. "Okedokely, I see how it is. Maybe we can watch some-" Foxy wandered into what he thought was the tv room, but was actually the computer room. "Wait, wrong room, wrong room. Still not used to be down here." They went a different direction, entered back into the center of the box, and entered the tv room. "Maybe we can watch some tv, since you have a tv down here."

"Yeah, let's watch some tv." Puppet added as they sat down on the red couch.

"I heard there's a good drama about a vampire and his girlfriend today." Foxy mentioned, having seen _The Immortal and The Restless_ somewhere before. "Something about them having a kid. It's really good!"

"I think I heard that one, too!" Puppet responded excitedly. "The one where the kid turns out to be a werewolf, or something?"

"I think he's a vampire, too. I'm not sure. I've only caught one episode."

"Nah, I think he's a werewolf."

"Okay, so we should watch more, then."

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's watch some tv!" Foxy grabbed the remote and flicked the tv on, ready to begin watching cool shows.

* * *

Later that night , Foxy found himself standing inside his cove and preparing for a good rest.

But as he did, he suddenly heard something. Something awakening inside of himself, a presence of which was unknown to him, one that was coming out.

_"Hello, Foxy."_


	15. A Peppy Salesman

**Hello, everybody! Before we dive into this new chapter, I want to quickly explain that time in the story is not the same as ours. It's currently July at the time of writing this, but in the story, the animatronics are in October as of right now. So if certain things/holidays are celebrated, that's why.**

**This chapter's date is October 30th, in case you were wondering. Yep, almost the end of the month! Soon November will be upon them. And don't worry, I'll let you all know when a new month has come, as well as what year the pizzeria is on. It's currently on its first year open.**

**Alright, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"I'm going to do it. I'm going to dive in. I'm gonna do it!"

Foxy stood in the doorway to the water area room, overlooking _Foxy's Adventure_. Despite it being his ride, Foxy had never went in it. But now, Foxy wasn't scared. He felt confident. He could and WOULD do it!

"Here I go. I'm gonna do it! No one's gonna stop me, because I'm going to dive in-"

"Um, what are you doing?"

Foxy froze in place, surprised to hear another voice.

"What? What do you m-" Foxy whipped around and saw that Ballora was gracefully dancing on top of a table nearby. Even despite there being presents on top of the table, Ballora was dancing well anyways, while also singing quietly and calmly to herself as she did so. "Hold on! What are you doing, dancing around?" Foxy turned and looked at the water area again. "We're at a very pinnacle moment right now!" But Foxy turned and looked at Ballora again, only to see her having turned away, not at all listening to him. Foxy felt very annoyed that Ballora was ignoring him. She did it often, more often than Foxy felt comfortable with. "Hey, don't ignore me!"

"Huh? What? Me?" Ballora stuttered, turning back around to face Foxy as she danced. "Um...oh, you're talking to ME!"

"Yeah, I'm talking to you!" Foxy yelled.

"I'm just practicing for my new dance show. It's called: Ballora, the _MAGNIFICENT_!"

"Um, you do know that no one comes in here, right?"

"...YES! But it's not like nobody watches me! Baby does. Baby watches me ALL the time." Ballora huffed, sure of herself.

"...Yeah, not by choice, though..." Foxy muttered, knowing that Ballora would probably force Baby to watch her shows. Ballora gasped. "I mean, nothing! Like I said, I'm gonna jump."

"You know what? Go ahead!" Ballora growled, upset. "Jump in the water! I don't care." She turned away from him and kept on dancing.

"I'm gonna do it!" Foxy encouraged himself as he tried to ignore Ballora and get ready to jump in again. "I'm gonna go get the boats, and then we can go on.." Foxy pointed at the big red F in the center of the wall separating the water area from the rest of the room. "..._Foxy's Wonderful Pirate Adventure_!" That was the new name. Foxy himself felt unhappy with the previous name, _Foxy's Adventure_, as it felt too boring and unexciting for Foxy. He felt good changing the title; it would point out the ride's awesomeness! "That's what it is."

Ballora turned around. She looked at Foxy, then the water ride, and then back at Foxy, then shook her head.

"Actually, don't do that." She advised, quickly taking back her previous words. "We would be, um, really sad without you!" She turned away. "...We really wouldn't be sad..." She muttered. She turned back around. "But yes! We would be sad!"

"Did you just say something?" Foxy asked, having not heard everything she had said correctly. "I _swear_ I heard you say something."

"No, no, um.." Ballora replied hastily. She jumped off the table and began to point at the presents. "Look! It's, uh, presents! Ah-ha, presents, presents, uh, oh dear.."

"Oh, those are nice." Foxy pointed out, thinking the presents were very well-wrapped.

"_Replace her with me!_"

"Shut up, you weird other Ballora or whatever you are." Foxy sternly told _IT_. He looked back up at Ballora, who was staring at Foxy confusedly.

"What?" She said. "Who are you talking to?"

"No one, don't worry about." Foxy assured her. He wasn't ready for anyone to find out about _IT_, or whatever it was. He needed to keep it quiet.

"_Tell her._"

"No, I'm not telling her anything!" Foxy growled at _IT._

"Oh, do you talk to yourself too?" Ballora asked Foxy as she shuffled near him, gazing at him curiously.

"What are you going on about?" Foxy quickly replied. "I'm not talking to myself."

"_TELL her."_

"I'm not going to say anything!" Foxy griped, feeling very upset with _IT_. "Stop it!"

"Um..." Ballora muttered, staring at Foxy as if he was a weirdo. She began to back into the corner of the room. "...I'm just gonna go over here, and just...practice dancing!"

"Yeah, you do that." Foxy replied. He laughed falsely. He didn't want Ballora to know about _IT _yet. What it even was to begin with was strange. All Foxy knew is that one day recently, a disembodied voice in his head had appeared out of nowhere, and it was talking to him, saying strange and very violent things. He didn't know what it was, so he was keeping it hidden until he could find out more-

"HELLO, EVERYONE!"

Foxy and Ballora screamed in surprise. They looked around to see that a man had entered the room. He had brown hair and wore black shades. He had on a white undershirt and a black suit with a red tie, as well as brown shoes.

"Who is he?! What's that?!" Ballora shrieked.

"Is he a worker?" Foxy asked her, eyeing the man.

"I don't know."

"Come on, come all!" The man yelled, smiling. "I am a traveling salesman!" He approached Foxy and Ballora. "And I would like to talk to your supervisors!"

"Um, we can explain, we can explain!" Foxy responded, afraid that this weird man had just seen them, the animatronics, alive and talking. "It was her!" He pointed an accusing finger at Ballora.

"What?! No!" Ballora denied in response. "It was, uh, that boat over there!" She pointed through the nearby window looking into the water area, where one of the boats was floating there.

"Yeah, yeah, the boat!" Foxy agreed, also pointing at the window. The salesman looked through the window curiously, turning his back on the duo. "Okay, we're gonna go behind him and get him! Get read-" The salesman turned back around to look at them. "Oop! Uh, hi!"

"Hey." The salesman greeted calmly.

_This is the first time that this has happened..._ Foxy thought, confused as to why some guy was talking about super-whatever-he-said and other stuff. Wasn't he supposed to be a guard? Wasn't he supposed to be scared as they attacked him?

"I'm looking for your supervisor!" The salesman explained perkily. "We need to work out a business deal. I'm selling some pretty cool action figures for the kids."

"Uh, can you give us a moment?" Foxy asked. "Uh, just a moment."

"Okay." The salesman answered, nodding understandingly. He backed away to the other side of the room, and out of earshot. Foxy turned to Ballora.

"Supervisor?" Foxy wondered. "Umm..."

"What is a supervisor, anyways?" Ballora asked, puzzled.

"Somebody that, uh...has superpowers, maybe." Foxy replied. He hadn't heard of a supervisor before, so he had no clue what the salesman was going on about.

"Superpowers?!" Ballora gasped. She looked down at herself. "Do I have superpowers?"

"Um, you can dance, but.." Foxy reasoned. "I think he's talking about me. Just look at me! Look at my teeth, and my claws, yeah. Definitely me." Foxy thought he was cooler and had better abilities than Ballora, so it made sense that he was the 'supervisor'.

"Yeah, whatever." Ballora murmured incredulously. "Keep thinking that. I think..."

"...I'M THE SUPERVISOR!" Foxy yelled, interrupting Ballora's sentence as he approached the salesman again.

"What? No..." He could hear Ballora complain.

"You are?" The salesman asked eagerly.

"Yep."

"Alright. So, remember what we talked about over the phone?"

"Yeah, uh, over the phone...YEAH, YEAH, YEAH! I DO REMEMBER!"

"Good, because we need to discuss the state of the action figures!"

"Um, action figures?"

"Yeah, to entertain the kids."

"Okay, are they like us?"

"No, they're tiny little people."

"Hold on, can you stay right there? I need to talk to my, uh, associate for a second."

"Alright, no problem."

Foxy walked back over to where Ballora was as quick as he could.

"Action figures to entertain the kids?" Foxy exclaimed, outraged a bit. "WE'RE supposed to entertain the kids, not the action figures!" He felt violated. The animatronics were there to have fun with the kids, and we wasn't about to let some dinky toys ruin that!

"That's..." Ballora muttered, staring at the salesman. "...I feel like he's taking us out of a job. And the fun out of it!"

"Yeah, we need to take him out." Foxy decided. "We can do this. Maybe we can feed him to, uh, Garbage!" Ballora gasped and nodded, smiling viciously.

"Ooh!" She said, liking the plan. "Great idea."

"Yeah, let's go." Foxy declared, and they walked back over to the salesman. "Okay, show us these animatronics."

"Uh, if that's another word for 'action figures', then sure!" He agreed, grinning brightly. "Follow me."

"Yes, animatronics." Foxy confirmed, and he led them down the hall. They neared the main room. "Okay, I'm gonna get him from behind. Here we go. Slowly but steadily, we're gonna do this. We're gonna get him." He whispered to Ballora, quiet enough so that the salesman couldn't hear him.

"Don't mess up!" Ballora whispered back.

"I'm not gonna..." Foxy boasted. As they walked into the main area, he knew it was time. It was now or never! He reached out his claws to STRIKE-

"I'm glad we have this business deal!" The salesman laughed as he turned to face Foxy, who quickly put his claws back. Foxy and Ballora nodded nervously as the salesman smiled at them. "Okay, we'll start on the right." Foxy was confused.

On the counter of the stand next to the entrance to his room were three human-like toys, who were smaller than the animatronics. They sat there, staring off into space. Foxy could tell they weren't alive in the least, unlike them; they were just lifeless toys. But they were moving a bit, or at the very least their heads were turning from side to side slowly. This worried Foxy, who thought that lifeless toys couldn't move at all.

"Oh, okay!" Foxy agreed quickly in response to the salesman.

"Check out this first one, here on the right." The salesman went over to the toy on the right of the counter, which looked like a man wearing a black superhero costume, with a yellow belt and black cape, and a black mask that resembled a bat.

"They're moving.." Ballora whined, concerned all of the sudden.

"Yeah, they're moving." Foxy added, also concerned. "This is really, really creepy."

"Yeah!" The salesman confirmed. "See, I was feeling generous, and I put batteries in them for you so you don't have to use your own."

"Um..." Foxy and Ballora muttered, unsure of how to reply.

"Well, here we go." The salesman went on, going behind the stand counter. "It's time for me to explain." He tapped the head of the first toy. "This little guy right here likes to go on adventures with his green buddy, named Robin."

"Ruben?" The animatronics asked, confused.

"Yep. R-O-B-I-N. Robin."

"Sounds very yummy." Foxy admitted. "I'm actually getting kinda hungry."

"Where's our chef?" Ballora asked, looking around her. "Where's the cook at?"

"Well, I think OUR meal is to-go." Foxy said, staring at the salesman.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh." Ballora gasped, understanding what Foxy meant. "Gotcha."

"Alright, so onto the next one." The salesman said, ignoring the animatronics. He tapped the head of the second toy, this time in the middle of the counter, a man wearing a red-and-yellow costume with thunderbolt insignias. "This next one, he likes to go fast. He's very, very speedy. And he has a friend, just like this guy has Robin; a littler version of him. See, you can name this speedy guy whatever you want. But his sidekick? You gotta put 'Kid' in front of his name."

"Ah, okay." Foxy sighed, not as confused now, but still confused.

"Do they dance?" Ballora questioned the salesman hopefully.

"Uh...if you use your imagination, yes." The salesman replied, frowning. Ballora's face lit up. Foxy knew what this was leading to, and he knew he had to stop it.

"No, no. Do NOT do it." Foxy ordered, glaring at Ballora. "Nope, nope. Do NOT give in."

"But..." Ballora began, trying to make an excuse, but gave up. "Ugh, fine."

"Alright, this one!" The salesman cut in, ignoring the animatronics yet again. He tapped the head of the third toy (on the left of the counter), which looked like a robot with weird unmatching eyes and wires on his chest. He was smiling happily. "This one is a bit strange. He was in the back-"

"OH, IT'S AN ANIMATRONIC!" Foxy exclaimed, thinking the little robot guy looked just like them. "Look, look, look, Ballora!"

"OOOOO, it's one of us!"

The salesman looked at them, puzzled as to what they were talking about.

"I mean, uh, one of the animatronics!"

"I don't know why they would want one of the defects..." The salesman muttered to himself, quiet enough so he could not be heard. "But I can probably sell it to them anyway. They'd understand." He looked back up at Foxy and put back on his smile. "Yeah, this is the top-of-the-quality _animatronic_! Or however you say it."

"Animatronic. It's not that hard." Foxy replied.

"Anima...Anima...Animatroonic." The salesman tried.

"It's not like it's Japanese or Norwegian or anything." Foxy told him. "...how do I know those languages?"

"Well, these three are only the beginning!" The salesman explained. "If you come over here..." He went over to the stand next to the stage and the kitchen. "...we can see some more."

"Okay." Foxy said, ready to go on.

"Check out this little green guy right here." The salesman instructed them, tapping the head of the toy on the left of the counter. The toy resembled a goblin. He had bright yellow eyes and was wearing a purple suit. "He likes to run around and cause mischief." Foxy examined the goblin toy. Strangely enough, the toy looked familiar to him, although he had never seen a goblin man before. He still felt like he had met somebody like that somewhere, though.

"He looks annoying." Ballora criticized, making a weird face as she looked at the toy.

"Yeah, very annoying." Foxy acknowledged, as he felt disgusted looking at the little toy goblin. "I don't think I like him."

"Hmm..." The salesman murmured, staring at the goblin toy.

"What about this one? I like this one." Ballora commended the toy in the middle, which looked like a boy with brown hair and glasses wearing a green-and-orange suit.

"Yeah! If smart is your type, this is the one for you." The salesman explained, grinning. He tapped the head of the second toy.

"Uh, he looks very, very bossy." Foxy admitted, not liking the evil grin adorned on the toy's face. "I don't think I like HIM either."

"Hmm." The salesman murmured again.

"You're just jealous." Ballora snapped quietly, clearly favoring the toy more than Foxy.

"Alright, if you like the strong but silent type..." The salesman analyzed, tapping the head of the toy on the right, which was a scaly creature with an open mouth of sharp teeth, and large, angry orange eyes. He wore a ripped shirt and ripped purple shorts. "...you'll like this one!"

"He doesn't look smart at all." Foxy pointed out, thinking the scaly creature looked rather stupid. "He looks like an idiot."

"Yeah, he looks dumb." Ballora complied, staring at the creature rather disapprovingly.

"Actually, his little accessory kit comes with his own lab!" The salesman revealed.

"Um, I don't think that he would know how to use that." Ballora said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, I don't think so either." Foxy agreed. He knew idiot creatures couldn't use tech. To him, that was just stupid.

"Well, you know, the imagination is a powerful tool." The salesman reasoned. "So you could just IMAGINE it."

"Um...okay..." Foxy mumbled.

"Hey, what about that one back there?" Ballora asked, looking behind the stand's counter.

"Wait, what?" The salesman stuttered, surprised.

"Yeah, what is that one?" Foxy questioned. He looked over the counter and was astonished to see a toy that looked exactly like Puppet, except smaller. "That looks just like Puppet!"

"Ah, no, ignore that one!" The salesman yelled, running over to the toy and jamming it into his pocket quickly without the animatronics seeing. "That one was nothing!"

"Wait, where'd it go?" Ballora wondered, looking over the counter to see the toy gone.

"Yeah, that looked exactly like Puppet! Where'd it go?" Foxy added, looking around the stand, but not finding it at all.

"That one was not important." The salesman claimed, shaking his head.

"Um...why did you have one that looked like our buddy, Puppet?" Foxy asked the guard, suspicious. Foxy was confused as to why the salesman would have a toy that looked like one of them.

"Man, you have a friend named Puppet?" The salesman asked back, curious. "Wow, his parents must not have liked him all that much. Anyway, so we could we work out the paperwork and get this show on the road?"

"They're all looking at me..." Ballora commented, afraid. The three toys were staring at her with their beady eyes. "Why are they all looking at me?"

"I don't know how I feel about this..." Foxy murmured, not expecting to see the toys staring directly at Ballora.

"They really like you." The salesman claimed casually.

"Hey, stop looking at her." Foxy ordered the toys as Ballora inched away from the toys. Instantly, the toys heads reverted back to moving from side to side. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"So, um, what do we now?" Ballora asked, nervously eyeing the toys.

"So will you be paying in cash...or cash?" The salesman asked, grinning eagerly.

"Okay, let's go to the back room, and I'll work out the details with you." Foxy replied as they strolled into the kitchen.

"Alright."

"Oh! Oh! Are we gonna throw him down the hole?" Ballora quietly asked Foxy.

"Shh!" Foxy shushed her, not wanting the salesman to hear. The salesman went over to the door and entered the break room. "No, no, too far! That's not my office." The salesman nodded and came back into the kitchen.

"Aw, sorry. Pardon." The salesman apologized.

"The office is down there." Foxy said, pointing at the trash chute trapdoor.

"Down here?"

"Yep. Just click it open."

The salesman pressed the button near the chute. The door opened. "Woah!" The salesman shouted as he tumbled down into the garbage chute. Ballora cheered. Foxy laughed happily. They had got him! "This is a pretty gross looking office!" They could hear the salesman complain. "Ew, what is that? There's chicken and candy down here!"

"Enjoy!" Foxy called down after the salesman, smiling mischievously.

"Hello?" They could hear Garbage drowsily ask, probably having just woken up.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Uh...my name is...huh, what was my name again?"

"It's Garbage!" Foxy answered loudly so they could hear him.

"Uh, yeah. Garbage."

"Man, what a weird name. So, Garbage, are you the person I gotta sign these papers with?"

There was a long pause.

"Uh, uh, I'm not sure what you're talking about. But I'm not gonna share my chicken with you! Leave!"

"Alright, alright. I'll go over here, then."

Foxy and Ballora waited, but nothing else was being said.

"Did he die?" Ballora asked Foxy, puzzled.

"I don't know."

Another pause.

"Mr...Mr! Hello?"

"Where's that voice coming from?!" The salesman asked sharply.

"Um, back up here." Foxy answered. He turned to Ballora. "You know what would be really weird? If he just flew back up here. That would be really creepy if he did that. Almost like he had rocket boots."

"Rocket boots?!" Ballora gasped, beaming. "Can I get rocket boots?"

"Oh, I want rocket boots too!" Foxy added, liking the idea of having those. With them, he could fly everywhere!

"If I have them, then I can dance and fly wherever I WANT!" Ballora cheered, jumping in the air excitedly.

"Um...you don't get rocket boots now."

"Aww, you're no fun."

"Mr. Toy Salesman, are you still okay?" Foxy called down into the chute.

"Yeah, I'm still down here."

Foxy groaned. "Ugh, that's just un-awesome." The salesman's head came into view at the bottom of the chute. "Hi."

"Hi." The salesman replied. "So, can you just drop the money down here?"

"Um...we don't have any."

"But you said you were the supervisor!" The salesman griped, outraged.

"He is the supervisor!" Ballora claimed. "He has teeth and a tail and scary eyes! That's a supervisor, right?"

"No! The supervisor is the person who supervises! It's in the name!"

"Um, what's that mean?" Foxy asked, confused.

"It means that you're the one who looks over everybody's work! And, like, stuff."

"Oh! Yeah, um, no one does that here." Ballora admitted.

"Yeah, I think we ate that guy." Foxy added, nodding.

"We did?" Ballora asked Foxy.

"Yeah, I think so!"

"I don't know what business lingo that is, sir, but I don't appreciate it!" The salesman said, irritated. "Please get me out and pay me my dues."

"Nah, we're gonna leave you down there."

"What?!"

"We'll throw you chicken, though!" Ballora cut in, throwing a few pieces of chicken down to the guard.

"But...but..." The salesman stuttered. He looked furious. "Alright, you may have gotten away with this now, but you're gonna hear from my lawyer, though! And I'm gonna find a way out of here!"

"There IS no way out." Foxy informed him cheekily. "You're stuck down there."

"Oooo, you're gonna send more people?!" Ballora asked the salesman excitedly, happy with the prospect of more humans to take out. But the salesman was out of view and thus did not reply.

"Ooo, I like this!" Foxy admitted as well, also feeling happy.

"I like this game! Did you come up with it?"

"No, I think he did on accident!"

"Hey, Garbage!" They heard the salesman yell. "Want a job?"

"Uh, I kind of already have a job."

"But would you like to have a high-paying job in BUSINESS MANAGEMENT?"

"Uh, yeah! I would."

"Alright, sweet. Follow me!"

"What's happening down there?" Foxy asked Ballora, nervous as to what Garbage and the salesman were getting up to.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Ballora replied sternly. She looked back down into the chute. "Garbage, don't do anything silly! You're my pet! Listen to me, or no more chicken for you!" But there was no response. "Garbage?"

"Uh-oh." Foxy commented, not seeing this as a good sign.

"Did we lose him?"

"Looks like we did."

"Oh no! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Eh, we'll get another one." Foxy sighed acceptingly, closing the trapdoor.

"But I already like Garbage!" Ballora whined. "He's so much more fun!"

"No, I'm sure he's okay. For all we know, he's probably eating the guy right now." Foxy's mind suddenly pictured Garbage placing the salesman in between two loafs of bread and eating him in one bite. Foxy chuckled. "Hopefully, at least."

"Hopefully? Well, he better, or he's not getting any more chicken!" Ballora grumbled as they left the kitchen and entered the main room again. The action figures, unfortunately, were still there on the two stands.

_Great._ Foxy complained inside his head. _More stuff to clean up._

"Um, what are we gonna do about these guys?" He asked Ballora as he poked one of the toys.

"Um, do they...do they burn?" Ballora replied, staring at the figures. "Maybe we can burn them." She slid her fingers together and made a clicking sound to emphasize what she would do.

"Maybe, maybe." Foxy replied, wondering if burning them would actually be the best solution.

"I like this guy." Ballora repeated, staring dreamily at the toy with the glasses and green-and-orange outfit. "He's so pretty and handsome..."

"Um, I'm going back to get the boats." Foxy informed Ballora, as he felt ready to get back to what he was trying to do before. He walked down the hallway again.

"Oh, wait, no!" Ballora called after him, following him. "Don't do that! Don't go to the boats!"

"I'm going back to the boats!" Foxy cried in a singsong voice.

"Ugh, you know what? Fine." Ballora sighed, giving up her chase. "You go to your boats. I'M gonna go practice dancing again." She walked back to her room.

"Fine!" Foxy growled as he went over to the water area again and situated himself in the doorway once more. "Here I go!"

And with that, he prepared to get the boats, once and for all...

* * *

**Ah, fifteen chapters strong and the story's going smoothly! I have so much fun writing chapters and I hope to keep going for a long time! I've been working harder on releasing chapters earlier, and it's been going well!**

**See you all next time, because this train isn't stopping now!**


	16. Birthday Party At The Pizzeria

"Yeah, two security guards came tonight!" Foxy told Garbage eagerly. "They tried to work together, but they failed anyway. It was pretty crazy! But yeah, that was pretty much everything that happened during my night. How's your night been?"

Foxy had just spent a while talking to Garbage about the events that had went on that very night. Tonight had been a nice night for Foxy. He had taken out two guards today, and felt happy to have accomplished it. And he felt even happier regaling the tale to Garbage. Foxy did appreciate Garbage for one thing: he was a good listener. And Foxy could understand that; having nothing to do but sit in a garbage chute all day must make listening to somebody talk about their night very exciting. At least, that's what Foxy thought.

"It's been going great, until you came." Garbage replied meanly. _Okay, guess not._ Foxy thought, now knowing that even though Garbage was a good listener, he wasn't a very _nice _one.

"Oh, come on, Garbage!" Foxy griped. "You're my pet! We're supposed to get along, we're supposed to spend time together! It's a part of the whole 'pet' thing."

"You know what? Spending time with somebody you care about _is_ a good thing." Garbage admitted. Foxy smiled happily. "BUT: One, I'm not your pet. Two, you've been here for four hours."

"Aww, you care about me, though." Foxy replied. "I knew it, I knew it."

"Yeah, yeah."

"You want me to pinch your cheeks? Coochie coochie coo! Aw, wait, you're down there. I can't get to you."

...

"No. Please go tell that story to _someone else_."

"But wait, you said four hours?!" Foxy exclaimed. He knew he had been talking for a while, but not THAT long! Foxy felt that maybe he really DID talk too much. However, Foxy didn't think he could have been there THAT long. "Really? …No, no. It's only been about five minutes, I think."

"It's been four hours, Foxy."

"Nope, five minutes."

"I know it's been four hours, because the last time Freddy came in here and threw chicken down here, he also threw down a watch."

"Why'd he give you a watch?"

"Because he wanted to know if I knew how to read it. And I did."

"Oh."

"But I don't know how to give it back to him. He didn't think that part through."

"No, no, he never does. One time, he thought it was a good idea to...give, um...you know what, nevermind that. Ignore what I said. It has no relation to a ladder or a rope down there, so don't worry about either of those. At all."

"So, I was meaning to ask you: am I ever gonna be able to leave?"

"Um...no. Maybe the hole, but if so, you won't be needing your legs anymore. But not the pizzeria itself."

"I...don't know what to say."

"It's okay, it's okay."

"Wait, you said I'm your friend!"

"Yep."

"So maybe you could drop some normal food down here."

"Uh, if we find any, then yeah, I can do that. But have you seen Freddy or Baby? They've been missing for a while."

"Well, the last time I heard Freddy, he was trying to deal with a watch. And Baby, well, I don't know where she is."

Foxy had wondered where those two went. His mind was already thinking about one word: _dating._

"Oh, maybe they're dating! Oh, that'd be so cute. Baby and Freddy, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"First comes love, then comes, uh...marriage?"

"Yeah, you got it! Good, good, good!"

"And then comes, uh, let Garbage go home and be with his family."

"No, that's not it. Okay, I'm bored now. I'm going to see if I can find everyone else. Bye!"

"Oh, okay. Bye."

And with that, Foxy closed the chute up. He hummed a tune as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Doo doo doo, on an adventure to find everyone, doo doo doo..."

He walked through the door and turned around to close it. He closed it, but it sprang open.

"Huh? What?"

He tried again, but it still came open.

"The door's broken AGAIN! Ugh, I'll just leave it open."

He strolled through the main area, quickly forgetting about the door as he looked around for everybody.

"Guys? GUYS? Where are you?" Hello? HELLO?" Foxy called, hoping to get a response. But once again, he was met with silence. "Ugh, no one's EVER around when I need them." Foxy strolled into his room...

...and found a note, stuck to his curtain.

"Huh? Who put this here? Okay, let's take this." He took the note off of the curtain and held it up as he strolled back into the main room.

It read: _You are invited to Ballora's birthday party, the best and most amazing in the whole_ world!

"Um, okedokely…" Foxy muttered, unsure of what to say. Ballora was inviting him to her...birthday? Foxy didn't even know if it was her birthday. He wanted to go back to his cove and take a nap, but he knew how Ballora could be. If he skipped this, he wouldn't hear the end of it for at least a couple of weeks. _Um, I don't know if I wanna do this, but I guess I have no choice._

"OOPS, I DROPPED THE PAPER." Foxy said sarcastically as he crumpled up the paper and threw it into one of the stands next to his room. He wasn't going to keep something go USELESS around him. "You know what? I'm just gonna go to her room. That sounds like the best idea." He strolled down the hall, looking down at the ground as he walked. "The directions did say to go that way-OOF!"

He had bumped into Puppet in the middle of the central hallway. They groaned and got to their feet.

"Foxy?" Puppet asked.

"Hey!" Foxy greeted. He saw that a piece of paper was also in Puppet's hands. He put two and two together almost instantly. "Oh, let me guess: Ballora?"

"Uh, yeah." Puppet verified. "This paper...I don't like reading, so I didn't read it. What does it say?"

"Something about some great-amazing-birthday party that she's throwing for her birthday. I don't think she knows when her birthday is, though."

"I know, right? Like, every other day she says it's her birthday!"

"Ugh, let's just head to her room and see what she wants." Foxy grumbled, annoyed. "It's probably some stupid dance."

"Maybe." Puppet replied, shrugging. They began to walk down the hall towards Ballora's room, but Foxy stopped in his tracks. The door to the party room on the left was open.

"Wait, hold on." Foxy cut in. He slowly turned to the left and saw what was in there.

The room looked the same as usual, for the most part: it had a white table in the center of the room with orange chairs surrounding it and presents laying on the floor in some places.

What did NOT look the same was Ballora sitting at the opposite end of the table, so she could face towards the door, and a chocolate cake with strawberries on top and candles already placed on it and lit, seated in the middle of the table.

"What the?" Foxy mumbled as he looked at it.

"Hey, you guys made it!" Ballora cheered at the table, happy to see them there.

There was a brief pause.

"Oop, I'm leaving." Foxy said immediately and went back into the hall, away from the room.

"Yeah, me too." Puppet added, doing the same.

"Guys, wait! Come back!" Ballora called after them. Foxy sighed. _I suppose I'll just get over with it._ He and Puppet walked back over to the room. "Guys, come in! Don't worry, you're in the right place!"

"You go first." Foxy told Puppet. Puppet stepped into the room...and nothing happened. "Okay, no booby traps. Good." Foxy stepped into the room as well, thankful that he wasn't about to be blown up just by stepping foot into the room.

"Welcome to Ballora's-amazing-awesome-fantastic birthday party!" Ballora yelled, standing up.

"Cool, um..." Foxy replied, still distracted by the feeling that coming to this party was a mistake.

"You hosted your own party?" Puppet asked Ballora with interest as he came over to her.

"Yes, of course I did, 'cause I'm the best!" Ballora confirmed, smiling widely. "I am a princess! I am the queen of this...sad little building."

"There's a cake." Foxy pointed out, examining the chocolate cake on the table.

"Yes, a cake!" Ballora exclaimed happily. "It's a cake! You like cake?"

"What flavor?" Foxy asked, wanting to know if the cake would actually taste good.

"Um, I think it's chocolate...and security guard flavor." Ballora guessed.

"Oh, delicious!" Foxy yelled happily. He liked security guard flavor! It was an all-time favorite of most animatronics. "Oh, my favorite!"

"I'm lactose intolerant, though." Puppet informed Ballora.

"Well, too bad for you." Foxy replied.

"Yeah, too bad." Ballora added, shaking her head at Puppet.

"Aww..." Puppet whined, sad.

"You know what? You can have dirt." Ballora went on, frowning at him.

"He likes dirt, so it doesn't really matter." Foxy commented rather rudely.

"I don't like dirt..." Puppet mumbled, staring at the ground.

"I saw you eating it the other day!" Foxy claimed.

"Yeah, I was wondering if that was chocolate pudding or not." Ballora added.

"Are you sure that wasn't just me falling to the floor?" Puppet asked, squinting at them for a second before looking at the ground again.

"No, well, it did look like chocolate pudding." Foxy explained. "But it was dirt. I gave it to you. I'm sorry, I should have told you."

"Um, excuse me!" Ballora disrupted them, frowning at the two of them. "It's about ME right now, not him."

"When isn't it about you-" Foxy began, but stopped himself quickly. "I mean, um...yeah, your day." He inched closer to Puppet. "Puppet, we need to get out of here!"

"Nope! You're going nowhere!" Ballora shouted, running up the door and standing in front of it.

"Oh, but you still can't close doors, so ha ha ha!" Foxy laughed, knowing it would be easier to leave with the others still not being able to close doors.

"Um, well, too bad!" Ballora replied. "Because I'm going to throw these presents at you!"

"Wait, hold on!" Foxy cut in. He stared in disbelief at the presents ALL OVER the ground. "Where did these presents come from, anyhow?"

"Yeah." Puppet added curiously.

"Oh, about that..." Ballora began. "They're all from my FANS!"

"You have fans?" Foxy broke out into laughter.

"You don't have fans!" Puppet commented, smirking.

"Yeah, no one is here, and no one HAS BEEN here." Foxy continued, giving Ballora a smug stare.

"In fact...where's Freddy?" Puppet mentioned, gazing at Foxy.

"Yeah, where is Freddy?" Foxy replied, being just as confused as Puppet in that department. Foxy felt like Freddy and Baby had been gone for AGES at this point. He could hardly remember the last time he saw them.

"Enough about them!" Ballora huffed. "It's ME time!"

"You know, I think Freddy and Baby are dating." Foxy told Puppet, ignoring Ballora. "I think that's where they've been going: to KISS!"

"Well, Baby does tell me her secrets, and..." Ballora began as Foxy and Puppet stared at her in interest.

"Oh, do tell, girl, do tell!" Foxy said quirkily.

"I won't tell you anything. She's my best friend!" Ballora responded. "You're NOT my best friend because you're not having cake with me right now, because you don't want to be here!" She went away from the door and back to the table.

"No, we do wanna be here!" Foxy assured Ballora. "We love the presents!"

"I can't eat the cake!" Puppet reminded them. "I'm gonna have to go to the potty if I eat the cake!"

"It's okay, you can go." Foxy told Puppet (not very reassuringly, mind you).

"Yeah, it's fine. There's a toilet somewhere, I think." Ballora mentioned.

"Somebody gifted you a toilet?" Puppet asked Ballora, confused.

"Um, yeah. The girl's bathroom. Duh."

"It makes sense that somebody would give her a toilet." Foxy informed Puppet. "Remember all the tacos she ate?"

"We don't talk about the tacos.." Ballora muttered nervously.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Foxy apologized, wanting to steer away from that sore subject. He did NOT want to remind himself of the taco incident. They all sat down at the table.

"Anyways, cake! Everyone likes cake!" Ballora assured them, smiling. "Do you like cake? I like cake."

"I like cake!" Foxy said.

"I don't like cake." Puppet admitted, whining softly.

"Oh." Ballora murmured. She took one of the presents from the floor. "We can open my presents, then!"

"Um, question, though." Foxy told Ballora. Foxy knew full well that Ballora had no fans, so he wanted to know WHY there were presents there. They weren't give by fans, and Foxy knew that. He could see through Ballora's lies. "You don't have any fans, so did you put these presents in here yourself? You can be honest with us."

"Yes, I did..." Ballora admitted, crying a little.

"It's okay, Ballora. Don't worry." Foxy said, smiling. "We're your fans! Right, Puppet?"

"Um..."

"Just say yes!"

"Uh, yeah! We are your fans!"

"You are?!" Ballora exclaimed, overjoyed. "You guys are the BEST!"

Foxy smiled at Ballora's joy, happy to see her good and well-

"_Replace her._"

Oh no. Foxy could hear _IT _again. Foxy, hoping nobody would notice, didn't say anything after _IT_ spoke. Foxy hoped it was his lucky day.

Unfortunately, it was not Foxy's lucky day.

"Wha...what?" Ballora stuttered, looking at Foxy strangely.

"I didn't say anything." Foxy lied quickly, trying not to have _IT _be noticed.

"You keep doing this." Ballora noticed, staring at Foxy with clear suspicion. "You've done this before, like, a day earlier, I think. Or maybe in the future. I can't remember."

"_She knows too much._"

There was a pause.

"Puppet, do you hear him taking to himself?" Ballora asked Puppet as she gazed at Foxy strangely again.

"No, I think that's another thing out there somewhere." Puppet replied, his face unmoving. "In fact, I'm just gonna go look for it..." He began to inch towards the door.

"No, Puppet! Please don't leave me here by myself!" Foxy begged, not wanting to have to deal with Ballora himself.

Puppet was quiet for a moment. Then he sighed, and sat back down.

"Okay, I'll stay a little bit longer."

"Yay, yay!" Ballora cheered. "I have friends to celebrate my birthday! And we can open presents that I wrapped by myself...and we can have cake that Puppet can't eat, but can if he wants to have bathroom problems."

"So I guess we're singing happy birthday to you?" Foxy assumed, knowing that people sang to the birthday boy/girl on their birthday. "Wait a minute, wasn't YESTERDAY your birthday?" Foxy could remember Ballora having said something about a birthday yesterday.

"Um...I think it's um..." Ballora stammered nervously. "Um, yes! It's my birthday! Maybe. I don't know. Is it my birthday?"

"I don't know!" Foxy responded honestly. "I don't even know when MY birthday is."

"Wait, then why are we here?" Puppet complained.

"Because I've decided it's my birthday!" Ballora huffed. "Now, please sing."

"Okay, ready?" Foxy asked Puppet, who nodded. "1, 2, 3."

They sang the birthday song slowly, trying to remember the words. Ballora cheered and danced as they did it. They messed up many lines along the way.

When they were done, Foxy clapped politely.

"Yay!" Ballora yelled happily.

"Yeah, that sounded right!" Foxy presumed, thinking he was at least close. But he could not think at the moment, as once again Puppet was inching out the door. "Puppet, where are you going?!"

Puppet gasped and quickly ran back to them. "I'm here, I'm here!"

"Are you trying to leave?!" Ballora chastised Puppet, scowling at him. "Huh?! Is this party too BORING for you?!"

"Yeah, are you BORED?" Foxy added.

"Well, the only thing keeping me here is the cake, and it's also a cake I can't EAT." Puppet pointed out anxiously. "So there's nothing for me to do here. There's no games or anything! This is the lamest party ever!" Ballora gasped.

"Just eat a piece of cake. It's okay." Foxy told Puppet. Ballora blew out the candles, and the cake was already cut to prevent work.

"Well...okay.." Puppet sighed, and took a piece. He began to eat it, slowly and steadily.

"How's it taste?" Foxy asked Puppet curiously.

"Does it taste yummy?" Ballora questioned him, smiling brightly. "I hope it's the best!"

Puppet groaned and smiled weakly. "It's...alright..."

"You don't sound okay.." Foxy noted, wary of Puppet's groaning. "Let me try it." Foxy took his own piece and began to eat it all-

And Foxy began gagging and coughing the moment he finished it. The taste was horrible, Foxy felt as if had just eaten rotten eggs. The frosting almost made Foxy want to throw up.

"Did you, um, have Freddy make this?" He groaned, his stomach not feeling too good.

"Yes, he did!" Ballora answered. "He made it before he went off and disappeared."

"Oh, my stomach...it really hurts..." Foxy moaned, feeling so bad at that moment. "Oh, the gears...the wiring...it's not feeling too good! I didn't think a robot could feel this pain..."

"I think I'm gonna blow!" Puppet screamed. "To the bathroom!" He rushed out of the room.

"Wait for me!" Foxy called after Puppet. He began to leave, stopped in the doorway, and turned to Ballora quickly. "Happy birthday, again." He turned back to the hall and ran away, leaving a bewildered Ballora standing there speechless.

Foxy ran as fast as he could, but Puppet ran into the bathroom before he could. Foxy

"Aaah, NOOOO!" Foxy cried as he stopped at the bathroom entryway, knowing only one stall was in there, and now he couldn't go. "Puppet!"

"Occupied!" Puppet shouted.

"No, no! Ugh..." Foxy sighed, and turned around to go back.

"Just go into the girl's restroom!" Puppet called to Foxy.

"No, I'm not going in there!" Foxy refused as he walked back down the hall to the party room.

"Come on!" Foxy could hear Puppet go on, but at this point Foxy had walked too far to hear him anymore. Foxy stumbled back into the party room, where Ballora was still standing.

"I'm back." Foxy murmured in annoyance.

Ballora gasped happily. "You're back! How was the cake?" She asked as she ran over to him.

"You could say it's not as good coming in as it at first glance." Foxy moaned, not wanting to go into detail. Foxy peeked into the hall to check on Puppet, but Puppet had still not come out. _Oh, he's still in the bathroom..._ Foxy whined in his thoughts.

"Oh yeah, Puppet's in there." Ballora commented. All of the sudden, there was a flushing sound over at the bathrooms. "Oh, he's done. I think that was the flush."

"Oh, okay!" Foxy yelped as he ran back over to the bathrooms just as Puppet came out.

"Have fun!" Ballora called after him.

"Hey, high five!" Puppet offered as Foxy approached.

"Move out of the way, move out of the way!" Foxy screamed as he pushed Puppet out of the way and charged into the restroom.

"Aww..." Puppet whined, but Foxy wasn't paying attention to that. He ran into the stall and closed it behind him.

"Ugh, finally!" Foxy moaned as he began to do his business, knowing he would be gone a little while...


	17. Halloween After-Party Cleanup

**Hey guys, we're finally past October in the story! Now we're onto November! Expect new characters, unsolved mysteries, and even an episode on Thanksgiving!**

**Now, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**~November~**

**~The First Year~**

* * *

"Ugh..." Foxy groaned as he sat in his cove, slowly waking up. "I'm still so tired...man, last night's Halloween party was crazy..."

Last night was Halloween, and Foxy could remember that the animatronics had all come together for a crazy party. Everything was bonkers. After hours had passed, lots of candy had been eaten, and dancing had been done, Foxy had turned in for the night. Foxy had fallen asleep almost instantly once he reached his cove and had slept soundly that night. Now, he was facing another night, November now taking its course in place of October.

Foxy could barely remember all the details of the party, but he knew it had been insane. He had never expected such a zany party for ONE HOLIDAY. However, he did remember the trick-or-treaters.

_Heh, so many trick-or-treaters came, thinking they'd get_ candy! Foxy thought, chuckling softly. He could remember that many dumb kids that had knocked on the glass doors, and how the animatronics had made a game on it; they would scare them away one by one. _Ah, that was great, that was awesome._

"Alright, time to see how everyone's doing." Foxy declared as he finally opened his eyes. His cove curtains were already drawn open, as he had been too out-of-mind to remember to close them last night. "I wonder how they feel." Foxy slowly got to his feet and then began stumbling around, dizzy.

"Woah, I'm tired. Really tired..." Foxy moaned, but managed to keep himself awake. He stood there for a moment, gathering his strength, then lumbered out of his cove and into the main room. The main room was a slight mess: scattered bowls once full of candy laid all over the ground, empty bottles of root beer sat on many tables.

"Hold on, what the?! Um, why is there candy all over the ground?" Foxy exclaimed. He knew he would have to clean that all up. He looked at the stage. Freddy and Baby were onstage, Freddy in the middle and Baby to his left, but they were both deactivated, facing the ground with their eyes closed. "Baby? Freddy?" They did not wake up. "Oh no! They're still asleep?!" Foxy approached them. "Guys, wake up! I need help cleaning!" But they were silent, except for soft snoring from Freddy.

"Ugh, I guess I'll start all by myself, you lazy robots!" Foxy grumbled. "I guess they're tired too. Oh, whatever." He rooted behind the counter of the nearby stand and got a red bag to put everything in. He began to pick up the bowls and bottles and put them in the bag. "Ugh, so much candy! Man, they must have partied after I went to sleep." He picked up a few candy bowls on the stage. "There's even some up here near Freddy!" Foxy looked up and saw Freddy was still holding a piece of chicken as he slept. "Really, Freddy? Chicken?" He examined him and Baby for a moment. _I find it cute that they're on stage together. They're probably in some kind of romance. How cute! _he mocked inside his head.

The candy bowls in the main room were cleared. _Okay, let's check the kitchen. _Foxy walked over to the kitchen and entered it. The kitchen, thankfully, was clean of any bowls or bottles. _Oh, nothing in the kitchen._ Foxy stared at the trash chute for a brief moment, then turned away. _No, I'll leave Garbage alone. He's probably tired too, thanks to all the candy we threw down there. Or maybe he's wired. One of the two. _

Foxy exited the kitchen and walked around the main room again. _Okedokely, let's see. Any in the bouncy house?_ Foxy peeked into the bouncy house and was relieved to see that it was also clean. _Ugh, thank goodness there isn't! If there had, that would have been a nuisance to clean up._

Foxy went back into the main room...and was surprised to see a bowl of candy canes on the ground near the hallway.

_WHAT? Candy canes? Why are there candy canes on the ground?! It's not even CHRISTMAS yet!_

"Okay, who had candy canes?!" Foxy shouted to Freddy and Baby on the stage. No response. "Guys! Guys! Ugh, they're still out." Foxy put the candy canes in the bag, and turned around towards the hall-

"AAH!' Foxy screamed. Puppet was standing there. "Hey, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"You're the one who had a scary face!" Puppet shot back.

"Well, you're a shiny Puppet face, and...and..." Foxy stuttered, trying to insult him back. "...I don't know what to say about you. I really don't."

"Same here, buddy. What are you up to, anyhow?"

"Cleaning up. Apparently, you guys were partying, or _THEY _were partying..." He pointed at the deactivated Freddy and Baby onstage. "...WAY past when I went to sleep."

"You don't remember what happened?"

"No, what?"

"You were a party MONSTER."

Foxy gasped. He must have been so insane that night to have forgotten his actions. Foxy was dreading whatever he had done that night.

"Oh man, how much candy did I have? Was it SO MUCH that I don't even remember anything?"

"Yes, obviously! You were INSANE that night! You were bouncing off the walls, and going higher in the bouncy house than anyone has ever gone before!"

"Oh yeah, and that's when I hit my head on the top of it! That's right!" Foxy could remember him bouncing in there like a maniac and then colliding with the ceiling, which he guessed had contributed to his early bedtime. "Oh man, remember when we were scaring the trick-or-treaters that came to the door and stealing all of their candy?"

"Yep! Man, that was awesome!"

"I thought they were open, and they kept going: _TRICK-OR-TREAT!_" Foxy laughed at the top of his robotic lungs. "Yeah, right! Oh, that was just priceless! But there's a bunch of trash everywhere! You wanna help me clean it? I REALLY need help, there's trash everywhere!" Foxy peeked into the hall behind Puppet, where yet more bowls were scattered all over the floor. "And there's more behind you!"

"I'm all up for that!"

"Wow, really?!"

"I actually live for that type of stuff!"

"Oh, thank you so-"

"But I can't do that right now."

"...What?"

"I can't. You see, I have some very big things happening." Foxy tried to keep listening, but Freddy was snoring even louder now. Foxy wanted to quiet him.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on!" Foxy hushed Puppet and glanced back at the stage. "FREDDY, STOP SNORING! IT'S REALLY, REALLY LOUD!" The snoring went quiet, but Freddy remained asleep. "Ugh, sorry about that."

"It's alright."

"But what do you have that's more important then helping me clean? I really, really need some help."

"It's a secret. I'll tell you in the future."

"Ugh, fine, fine, fine!" Foxy groaned, upset that Puppet was once again getting out of doing work.

"Alright, well, you have fun cleaning!" Puppet shouted as he walked away.

_Ugh, I guess I'll have to ask Ballora if she can help._ Foxy sighed inside his thoughts. _Hopefully she's awake._

As he cleaned out the candy bowls, he checked the four doorways on that part of the hall and peeked into the rooms inside of them. Thankfully enough, they were also clean.

_Wow, no trash in any of those rooms? I'm kind of shocked. That's crazy._

Foxy entered the central hall, and immediately came upon another bowl of candy canes.

_More candy canes?! Are you serious? Who gives out candy canes on HALLOWEEN? Come on, guys!_

He walked towards Ballora's room, cleaning up the candy bowls here and there. He peeked inside the open doors to the party room the animatronic had celebrated Ballora's birthday in last night, which still was full of presents.

_Ah, man, Ballora! Really? C'mon, clean up your trash!_

He passed by it and walked to Ballora's room door.

"Ballora! Ballora!" He called. He pulled on the handle...but it wouldn't open. "Are you serious? Ballora!" He tugged on it again, but it remained locked.

Foxy peeked through the windows in the door and saw that Ballora was inside the room, turned away from the door as she danced silently.

"Hey, Ballora!" Ballora gave a brief sideways glance towards the door, then turned back towards the wall and kept dancing as if Foxy had never been there. "Ugh, she's ignoring me again." Foxy tried to think about why. "Did I get into a fight with her last night? I dunno."

He gave up trying to get her attention and stepped away from the door. He walked down the hall to Puppet's room, which was even worse: candy wrappers were strewn across the hallway ground.

_More?! Now there's paper wrappers on the ground? Ugh, man! This must have been my_ _fault._ He picked them up, one by one, and then noticed more trash: bits of coal candy were strewn in some places too. _Coal?! Okay, whoever's putting Christmas stuff around must have many bad ideas that night! I don't even like this kind of candy! _

He picked up the line of wrappers, which led into Puppet's room. As Foxy came in, he noticed that Puppet was sitting on of the chairs nearby the stage.

"Ballora's ignoring me, Puppet!"

"What?"

"Yeah, I can't even open her door! She's just ignoring me and dancing around like she owns this place! She's always all: _Hey, I'm Ballora, and I'm better than everyone!_

"Don't tell her this, but she secretly is. I mean, have you seen yourself in the mirror?"

"C'mon, I'm beautiful!"

"Well, I didn't say you weren't, but...she's a level up from that."

"Oh, do you have a little crush on Ballora?" Foxy asked playfully.

"No, I don't!" Puppet denied, blushing a little.

"Yeah, you do!"

"No!"

"I'm gonna _tell _her!"

"Well, no, I...I'm gonna go the restroom!" Foxy followed Puppet as he charged into the girl's restroom and dropped a few wrappers along the way, which Foxy gaped at. Then Puppet came out. "Whoops, wrong restroom." He charged into the boy's restroom instead.

"Um, Puppet." Foxy said sternly, not too pleased about the wrappers Puppet dropped. Foxy went into the bathroom and near the closed stall. "Puppet."

"Occupied!" Puppet shouted automatically.

"What is this?" Foxy asked roughly, holding the wrappers above the stall door so Puppet could see them.

"Leave me alone, I'm busy!"

"You're not using the bathroom, and I know that. Don't lie to me." Puppet sheepishly opened the stall and came out. Foxy held up the wrappers again. "Why were you dropping wrappers while you were walking?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Puppet replied. "I don't even eat candy. I can't eat sugar, and stuff." Puppet began to leave the restroom.

"This is yours, get back here!" Foxy ordered Puppet as chased him out of the bathroom and down the hall. "What do you think you're going?!"

"I swear, I don't know what you're talking about! Leave me alone!" Puppet dropped even more wrappers as he ran.

"Hey, you did it again!" Foxy cried angrily as he picked up the wrappers and kept on the chase. "You're dropping more of them! Oh, come on!"

"Those aren't mine, they were there when I got here!" Puppet claimed anxiously as they stopped near the main room.

"They're falling out of your pockets!" Foxy complained, noticing the tiny makeshift pockets sewn into the suit area by Puppet's hips. Puppet just whimpered silently. "Just jump, and you'll see them." Puppet jumped up and down, causing more wrappers to tumble from his pockets and onto the floor. "See, look at that! They're just falling right our of your pockets!" Foxy picked them all up.

"No, Freddy put them there!" Puppet reasoned as they entered the main room. He pointed an accusing finger at the deactivated Freddy.

"Lies."

"He put them there."

"Lies!"

"He's trying to sabotage me and my plans!"

"So wait, did you make this gigantic mess around the pizzeria?! Was that you?!"

"Uh.." Puppet twiddled his thumbs. "...would you be mad if I said yes?"

"A little, because you're not helping me clean it up!" Foxy responded, facepalming exasperatedly.

"Well..." Puppet mumbled nervously. "You're a good friend, and friends help each other out, right?"

"Ugh, I guess so."

"So let's clean up together." Puppet decided, patting Foxy's shoulder and smiling. "I'll go to my room, and you stay here and clean up the rest, yeah?"

"I already cleaned up everything!" Foxy exclaimed, knowing full well that Puppet was trying to get out of doing work again. "You just left it for me! And there's no mess in your room, your house is spotless-"

"Hey look, everything's clean now!" Puppet interrupted, grinning falsely. "We did a great job together!" He turned away and stared at the ceiling.

"Puppet, look at me."

Puppet faced Foxy again. "Yes?"

"I, me, Foxy, Funtime Foxy to be correct-"

"Us, together, did this."

"No, I did this on my own, by myself."

"Hmm. I guess you can take _most _of the credit. We can split it sixty/forty! Sixty/forty sound right?"

"No, of course not! Man, this reminds me of the other situation back at the old location, where you left me to clean up the mess by myself after one security guard night! You were all 'Oh, I'll be right back', but you disappeared for HOURS!"

"Hmm." Puppet muttered. Foxy sighed. This reminded him of his old suit. He had told himself he wouldn't miss it anymore, but...he still did. He had gotten accustomed to his new costume, but his old suit had many memories in it.

"I really miss my old suit." Foxy mentioned, sad.

"I also miss my old box." Puppet commented, also sad.

"Yeah, it was a lot more cramped, wasn't it?"

"Yep..."

"Eh."

"Well, that was some awesome bonding time! So, eighty/twenty, then?"

"Um, how about one hundred/zero?"

"Ninety-nine/one?"

Foxy groaned. "Sure, sure."

Puppet cheered happily. "Yay, I helped!"

"Ugh." Foxy grumbled, not wanting Puppet to take credit for something he didn't do. Foxy knew he didn't have a choice, though; Puppet was very persistent. Foxy stared at Freddy and Baby, deactivated on stage, and decided to mention them to Puppet. "Well, do you realize what's going on with those two? Look at them." They went up on stage and got near the two of them. "They're still asleep." Foxy stared at them, wanting so badly to prank them, but he knew that with Baby there, it would be suicide. "I kind of want to prank all of them, but I get the feeling that if we did, Baby would be _very_ angry with us."

"Yeah, I know. She gets mad pretty easily." Puppet replied, nodding.

"Yeah, and plus, she had Ballora's help, so, uh..."

"Yep, I know that too. If we upset one of them, they might just both team up on us to prank us super hard."

"And if she's dating Freddy like I think she is, then...it would be even worse of a situation."

"Yeah, of course it would."

Foxy crouched down to look at Freddy's face. His eyes were open, but yet empty and unactive. They were bright blue, and Foxy had to admit, they were also nice-looking.

"Wow, I didn't realize this, but he has very pretty blue eyes."

Puppet crouched down to look too. "Yeah, he does."

"Yeah."

"And he's even got that hat on his head." Puppet mentioned, pointing at the little black top hat on Freddy's head. "It looks kinda like a cowboy hat, I think. Maybe he's a cowboy."

"It's a top hat, but if he is a cowboy, I'd believe it. He does ride around sometimes, going: '_Hi ho, Silver!_'. It's really weird."

"Mmm-hmm. Do you wanna prank him?"

"No, no, I'm gonna lay down." Foxy moaned as he slowly began to inch towards his room, wanting so badly to sleep. "I'm not feeling too awake right now..."

"Wait, no! I have an idea!" Puppet cut in, grabbing Foxy by the arm to stop him from leaving. "Follow me."

"Where?"

"We should go see Garbage and say hello."

"Ugh, fine, fine."

They walked into the kitchen and neared the trapdoor.

"Let's be careful, though." Puppet mentioned, wary. "He's probably still jittery and stuff." Foxy opened the chute. "Hey, back up a little bit. I'm gonna do something." Foxy backed away from the chute. Puppet approached it. "I'm just gonna throw this down there for him." Puppet threw down a large amount of wrappers.

"Oh, yeah, I can give him my trash too!" Foxy pointed out, taking out his bag with the garbage in it. "It is the garbage chute." They both started emptying all of their wrappers and candy. "Hey Garbage, presents! Hope you enjoy!"

"Wha?" Garbage stuttered from inside the chute. "Wait, but it's not Christmas yet!"

"I know, right?" Foxy replied as he threw down a few dirty candy canes. "I don't know who keeps taking out this stuff when it's not Christmas, but it's all yours now. Enjoy."

"Aw, sweet! Thanks! I really appreciate it!" Silence for a moment. "Can I go home?"

"Nope. You're ours, remember? That's the deal."

"No, we never agreed to anything!"

"Uh, yeah, you did." Foxy lied, smirking. "You were all like: 'Oh yeah, I'm gonna stay here forever, because you guys are awesome'."

"Ugh, I'll get out of here one day!" Garbage said irritably. "You'll see! And then, you'll pay."

"Hey, maybe we can put him in an animatronic body." Foxy suggested to Puppet.

"How would we get him out of the hole, though?" Puppet asked calmly. Foxy thought for a moment. They couldn't get Garbage upstairs, so how could they get a suit on him? Foxy wondered if Garbage would wear one willingly.

"Hey, if we threw down an animatronic costume, would you wear it?" Foxy inquired, hopefully.

"Could you throw down fifty of them so I could make a stack and climb out?"

"No, of course not." Foxy replied instantly. Not only would that be letting Garbage escape, but he was aware that if they did have any costumes at all, there wouldn't be fifty. "If we find any free ones, though, we might throw them down to you. But remember: the spring lock system will HURT if it collapses on you."

Foxy was already aware that suits worn by humans had to be of the spring lock variety, or else the many gizmos would crush the wearer to death. And even then, the spring lock suits were significantly dangerous to wear, with even the slightest trip causing the tons of metal parts locked inside to inject into the person's body.

"I...don't know what that means." Garbage replied confusedly.

"Uh, then don't worry about it." Foxy assured Garbage, not wanting to think about what it would look like if a spring lock suit went haywire while someone was wearing it. "It's gonna be okay."

"Okay, then. Thanks for the...trash, I guess?"

"It's candy from last night!"

"Aww- I mean, yay!"

"Oh, and don't get a toothache. We can't afford a dentist."

"Ah, that's okay. My insurance covers it."

Foxy realized that Garbage would have to keep his teeth clean somehow. He knew Puppet had quite a few toothbrushes, so maybe...

"You should give him one of your toothbrushes, Puppet." Foxy proposed.

"No!" Puppet refused hastily. "I like my toothbrushes."

Foxy sniffed the chute and gagged a bit; it smelled disgusting deeper inside there. "Ugh, he probably smells real bad. We should send him some soap, too."

"Yeah, we should." Puppet concurred, nodding. "In fact, we should just probably clean out the whole garbage system."

"Uh-huh, we could put some water down there." Foxy recommended. "A _ton _of it."

"Alright, well, I think we should just let him be for now." Puppet decided, closing the chute. Foxy nodded in agreement. They exited the kitchen.

"Okay, now I'm gonna go and sleep, just like everyone else is." Foxy sighed, feeling more tired. "I'm still kind of like, tired, man. I don't know, I can't explain it." They came into Foxy's room and Foxy drew open the curtains.

"Maybe you're crashing from your sugar rush yesterday." Puppet presumed as Foxy lay against the wall of his cove.

"Maybe-" Foxy began, then began shaking a little as static buzzed from his mouth for a moment. He gasped as soon as it ended. "...what was that?"

"You just freaked out there for a second, buddy." Puppet informed Foxy, surprised.

"What are you talking about-" Static buzzed for another split second as Foxy shook a little more for a moment.

"_Free me._"

"What was that?" Foxy gasped, unsure of what was going on.

"Alright, buddy, it looks like you've had enough." Puppet said, looking at Foxy with concern. "Sweet dreams, buddy!" Puppet left the room.

"_Help me."_

"Woah, that voice again..." Foxy uttered, surprised that the voice was speaking again. "Can you just leave me alone?"

"_I'll be back anyways."_

"Okay, Ballora voice..." Foxy sighed. "Sure."

"_My name's not Ballora."_

"Whatever, whatever!" Foxy groaned, ready to sleep. He closed his curtains. "Ugh, I don't wanna deal with this right now."

"_It's okay...sleep now..."_

"Okay, night." Foxy mumbled, becoming unaware of everything as he fell asleep...

* * *

**A mysterious voice. What could it be? Well, it's not Ballora, that's for sure.**

**Maybe it's something new.**


	18. Bon-Bon's Jumpscare Surprise

"Man, Freddy, you've been missing for a while." Foxy pointed out to Freddy as they sat at a table in the main room. "Where have you been?"

Freddy had finally awakened after being deactivated yesterday, after Foxy had waited for him a long while. Now that Freddy was back, Foxy felt determined to get answers from him. They had sat down in the main room to discuss the topic.

"Oh, you know, just here and there." Freddy said, being notably vague. He shrugged. "Doing some chores and some errands."

"You know, I'm actually happy you came back the other night" Foxy affirmed to Freddy honestly. "That Halloween party was crazy!"

"Oh, it was so fun!" Freddy yelled, smiling happily. "Eating all that candy was great!"

"Yeah, and it was especially fun scaring the little kids that thought this was a haunted house." Foxy mentioned, chuckling. "Oh, that was great."

"Ah, they were all so silly. We scared them real good!"

"Yup." They were silent for a moment. "You know, it's funny. I would have asked you about this the other night, but Baby was around. But now that she's not, I can ask this." Foxy prepared himself to ask his most prominent question, the one he had been yearning to ask the day Freddy and Baby had left. "Do you and her have a thing? Are you, you know, _dating_? And even better, _kissing_?!"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about, man." Freddy babbled, not even blushing a little.

"But you guys have been missing!" Foxy inferred. "Both of you were gone the same day, and the same time! Where have you guys been?"

"Oh, that's just a coincidence." Freddy replied simply. "You know, we both have our own things to do. We're both around here and there. You know."

"Yeah, right." Foxy grunted. "Where is she right now? Is she waiting for you in the VENTS, maybe?!"

"Oh wait, look! There's some presidents over there!" Freddy exclaimed, pointing at a direction. Foxy looked and saw that he was pointing at the presents laying on another table.

"Oh wow, they are." Foxy acknowledged. "That's ni- hey, wait a minute! Are you trying to change the subject?" Foxy glared at Freddy skeptically.

Freddy gasped. "Uh, no! What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, I think you are." Foxy sighed. "Oh yeah, and you've been missing some security guards and stuff like that too. But WE-" He meant him, Ballora, and Puppet on certain occasions "-have been taking care of them because WE'RE awesome!" Foxy laughed.

"Aww, you guys didn't even save any for me?" Freddy whined in sadness. He frowned. "How rude."

"No, we couldn't!" Foxy griped. "We've been trying to find you, and you've just been disappearing everywhere! Even your teddy bear is missing you. He's been watching tv without you-"

"AAH!" Foxy was cut of short by a cry of fear, as Puppet ran up them shakily.

* * *

_Ugh, it's Puppet. _Foxy groaned inside his head.

_Oh, great. _Freddy groaned inside his own.

* * *

"Th-there's a th-th-thing!" Puppet sputtered rapidly.

"Oh, a thing?" Foxy grumbled. "AGAIN?"

"Yeah!"

"What, you find another mess in the bathroom?!" (Foxy was still holding that one ghost-in-the-bathroom day against Puppet)

"No, it's even worse: a giant purple-pink rat!"

"Woah, that's the worst kind!" Freddy choked in shock as stood up.

Foxy stared at Puppet incredulously. "That makes no sense at all." Foxy stood up too. "You're just making this up."

Foxy thought that this was the lamest thing that Puppet had gotten freaked out about ever. He knew that purple-pink rats didn't exist, and he wasn't stupid enough to believe such a thing (unlike Freddy). They sauntered towards the hallway, facing the smaller hall with the four doors connected to the bigger hall that led to the rest of the pizzeria.

"No, it's there! I swear!"

"Wait, that does sound kind of familiar.." Foxy mumbled, thinking of someone he knew before...then decided that it probably wasn't him. "..no, couldn't be. Can't be...can it?"

"No, there's no way!" Freddy denied, thinking the same thing as Foxy.

"What are you guys talking about?!" Puppet asked them anxiously.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Foxy responded. They trekked down into the central hall and looked off towards the bathrooms. Foxy stepped forwards. "Okay, the bathrooms are over there. I'll look there because OBVIOUSLY, there's nothing in there. Just watch, I'm gonna go over ther-"

A small purple-pink figure emerged from the boy's bathroom and sped across into the girl's extremely fast, so fast in fact that it was only a blur, and admitted a loud whining sound.

The animatronics screamed and ran back to the main room.

"There it is!" Puppet cried. "I told you!"

"What was that?! Nope, I'm going over here!" Foxy shouted as he ran into his own room. The others did the same.

"Was that a mouse?" Freddy exclaimed in fear. They froze as the loud whining sound shot through the area again.

"Oh, did you just hear that?!" Foxy asked the others as they peeked into the main room slowly, then crept through it.

"I'm so scared!" Freddy whined. "Puppet, protect me!"

"No, you protect me!" Puppet responded.

"Is it over here?" Foxy wondered. They froze again as the loud whining sound came a third time and, in the hall ahead, the purple-pink blur zoomed into the far-left room. "Oh, it went in one of the rooms!" Foxy jumped onto a stool. "I'm standing on a chair! I refuse to go on the ground now! I mean, mice, rats, and animatronics? Not a good combination! They can get into our wires!" Everyone gasped.

"Foxy, go take care of it!" Freddy ordered Foxy frightfully as he and Puppet got on stools of their own.

The purple-pink blur zoomed out of the far-left room and into the near-right one, making the whining sound again.

"Oh, woah!" Foxy exclaimed in fear as everyone began whimpering in fear. "Okay, one of us has to be brave."

"Not it!" Freddy and Puppet shouted immdietaly.

"Not it!" Foxy said, but it was too late. He would have to go. He groaned and began to approach the hall, looking at the near-right door in the smaller hall that the blur had entered. "I guess I'm doing this."

"We'll be right behind you!" Freddy claimed, but stayed firmly in place on top of a stool.

Puppet, however, climbed off of his stool and nervously followed Foxy. "Yeah!" He agreed, nodding.

Foxy felt an upsurge of gratitude for Puppet.

"See, Freddy? Puppet's following me!" Foxy pointed out. "He's being a good boy." Puppet smiled thankfully. Foxy got to the door and peeked through the window.

The purple-pink blur was quickly scurrying around inside the room.

"Oh, I see it! It might just be a purple rat!" Foxy shouted in surprise as the blur let out another whine. Puppet and Freddy stumbled near Foxy, looking through the window and also seeing it. "I'm opening the door!" Foxy grabbed the handle. "Get ready! Say, do we have a net?" Puppet and Freddy shook their heads.

"Ballora might have a net, though." Puppet cut in nervously.

"Ballora's not around!" Foxy responded, having knocked on her door earlier but was only met with Ballora's voice, telling her what she was doing and for him to leave. "I think she's with Baby right now. I don't know what they're doing, but they said they were having a talk." He glared at Freddy. "Which we have to have later, Freddy."

"Uh, what?"

"Yeah, you heard me." Foxy looked back at the door. "Anyways, here we go!" He pushed the door open. The figure seemed to stare at Foxy. Foxy backed up as it made an even louder whining sound, zoomed through their feet, and jumped onto some crates in the corner near the bouncy house. The animatronics screamed and looked at it in fear.

"Wait a second!" Freddy suddenly exclaimed, looking at the figure with wonder. He went near it. "Is that..."

"Freddy?" The figure asked softly. His voice was notably squeaky.

"Bon-Bon?!" Freddy yelped in surprise. Foxy gasped as he and Puppet got nearer to the figure. The figure was a small, purple bunny animatronic that was a bit larger than one of Freddy's hands. He had darkish-green eyes, wore a red bowtie on his chest, and lacked any legs.

Foxy recognized him. It was Bon-Bon, Freddy's longtime friend and hand-puppet. And Foxy had never met Bon-Bon before (at least not in his current state), so he was flabbergasted to see just how tiny he was compared to the rest of them. A long time ago, Bon-Bon had been Bonnie, a good friend of Foxy, Freddy, and Chica. After they were moved to the new location, Bonnie had his old personality wiped from himself and was converted to a small hand-puppet meant for Freddy. Foxy had never gotten to see him when this first happened, as Bon-Bon had gone before Foxy could set eyes his new form.

His new nickname, Bon-Bon, had been achieved when Freddy had first set eyes on him and was so happy with the new look that he seemed to think calling him 'Bon-Bon' was more fitting than Bonnie, his original name.

"Wait a minute, woah!" Foxy shouted. "Look how tiny you are!"

"The rat can talk!" Puppet screamed, backing up a couple of feet.

"What happened, Bonnie?" Foxy asked Bonnie. Foxy didn't want to use his dumb nickname anymore, now that he had finally come back.

"What's wrong with me being tiny?" Bonnie asked Foxy.

"Well, you used to be the same height as us!" Foxy mentioned, remembering the original size of Bonnie.

"Well, you know what?" Bonnie uttered. "Some things happened, and now I have some unfinished business!" Bonnie glared at Freddy, upset. "Freddy, you left me!"

"Bonnie, what are you going on about?!" Freddy asked, startled by this. "We're best friends!"

"Not anymore!" Bonnie huffed angrily. "You left me all alone!"

"He can talk!" Puppet repeated, still goggling at Bonnie.

"Yes, of course I can talk!" Bonnie informed Puppet in annoyance.

"I'll be right back!" Puppet shouted as he began ran off. "I'm going to go get the pest control!"

While Foxy and Freddy both knew Bonnie quite well, Puppet hadn't. Foxy was confused as to why Puppet couldn't recognize Bonnie; he had met him before when he had been normal size.

"No, no, Puppet!" Foxy said, stopping Puppet in his tracks. Puppet turned around nervously and came back over. "You don't have to hurt him, he's our friend. He's from the original location!" Foxy stared at Bonnie again, trying to process his new look. "But he's so tiny now! Bonnie, I thought they gave you a funtime costume like us, but you're still in the same suit!"

"Yeah..." Bonnie sighed.

"He's fun-sized!" Freddy joked, grinning anxiously.

"Wait, why do you look like a puppet?" Foxy asked, never having learned why management had turned Bonnie into one.

"Um, because I _am_ a puppet?" Bonnie stated obviously. He glared at Freddy again. "See, me and Freddy used to be friends! And I used to be HIS puppet! But now, you know what? I don't want him to be my puppet master anymore!"

Freddy looked as if he had just lost his hopes and dreams. "Bonnie, you can't mean that!"

"Bonnie, don't say that! That's not nice!" Foxy chastised Bonnie, feeling bad for Freddy.

"No, I've already decided!" Bonnie declared. He looked at Foxy with friendliness. "YOU can be my new puppet master and friend!"

Foxy's mind seemed to freeze for a moment. "Wait, what?"

"Yes, you!"

"Bonnie, how could you?" Freddy gasped, looking even more heartbroken.

"Nope, he's my puppet friend!" Puppet exclaimed, rushing to Foxy's defense.

"Wait, not that type of puppet!" Foxy informed Puppet, knowing he got hand-puppet confused with marionette-puppet.

"Oh, you're right. I'll go back now.." Puppet shuffled away, embarrassed.

"Bonnie, can you turn around for a second?" Foxy asked Bonnie nervously. "I don't think he gets it."

Bonnie blushed, ashamed. "Um, okay..."

"I know it's awkward, but we have to show him." Foxy assured Bonnie as Bonnie turned around. Since Bonnie's legs were gone, a metallic interior was showing underneath Bonnie's chest, where he could be fitted onto an animatronic arm. "See, look. He's a puppet. A LEGIT puppet."

"What are you trying to say?" Puppet asked Foxy confusedly.

"I'm not going to wear you on my hand." Foxy informed Puppet. "First off, you're too heavy. Second off, there's no area for me to place my arm on."

"You have been eating a lot." Freddy commented rudely.

"That's not nice.." Puppet sputtered, offended.

"Well, you just gotta pipe down on all the eating, man. Gotta go for a run."

"Wait, you're a puppet?" Bonnie asked Puppet, puzzled. "He's a puppet?"

"Yeah!" Puppet confirmed, frowning.

"Wait, don't you remember him?" Foxy asked Bonnie.

"Actually, I think I have seen him somewhere before." Bonnie answered, eyeing Puppet carefully. "He has gotten a little fatter, it seems."

"Oh, I see now." Foxy commented, seeing that Puppet was a tiny bit bigger than before.

"That's really not nice..." Puppet whined, upset.

"Oh no, they're just kidding. Don't worry, Puppet." Foxy assured Puppet in attempt to console him. "Remember, Freddy eats chicken twenty-four/seven, so he's probably fatter." They stared at Freddy, who just shrugged.

"You eat chicken still?!" Bonnie exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well, of course!" Freddy confirmed casually. "It's the best meal."

"Oh my god..." Bonnie sighed and turned to Foxy. "I don't know how many times I ate chicken with him, but it was a nightmare. I don't even like chicken anymore!"

That was too much for Freddy. He began to break into tears. "You said you loved it!" He cried.

"Yeah, the first couple of times!" Bonnie explained, looking at Freddy haughtily. "But then, after, you know, a HUNDRED times, it gets a little...boring."

Freddy was heartbroken at this point. "HOW COULD YOU?!" He ran away, bawling loudly.

"No, Freddy, come back!" Foxy called, but Freddy had already ran off. "Aw, nevermind. Let's get back on track."

"Well, if he's gonna stay with us, who's room is he gonna stay in?" Puppet asked, eyeing Bonnie with displeasure.

"Uh, well-" Foxy began.

"With FOXY!" Bonnie declared instantly, running to Foxy's side.

"Oh, great!" Foxy grumbled, not wanting to share his cove with another animatronic. "A bunk buddy." He and Bonnie walked over to his room.

Freddy was standing in the doorway (and bawling in it, too), and gasped when he saw them get near him. Foxy also gasped, remembering that he would have to tell Bonnie what happened to Chica.

"So, uh, Freddy, should we break the bad news to Bonnie?" Foxy asked Freddy as he approached him. Freddy nodded, but pointed at Foxy, which indicated that he was telling Foxy to do it.

"Bad news? What bad news?" Bonnie asked, eyes wide. Foxy turned to face him, but couldn't find him.

"Hey, where are you? You're so tiny, I can't see you."

"I'm over here."

"Where?"

"I'm right here!"

Foxy finally spotted Foxy right next to him, sitting on a stool on a table close to where they were.

"Oh, wow. You were literally right there."

"Geez, are you sure you can be my puppet master if you can't find me?"

"Uh, I didn't agree to that, but we can talk about the thing later. But I have some bad news."

"What is it?"

"It's about Chica."

"Huh? What about Chica? What about her?"

"Um, she's not here with us anymore."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah." Freddy commented, nodding.

"Why not?!" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"She got her own location, apparently!" Foxy exclaimed, annoyed to think that SHE got a location, but he didn't.

"That's not fair! I should have had my own location! I'd call it: _Bonnie's Secret Laboratory!_"

"You can't have your own location!" Freddy claimed. "You're too small!"

"Yeah, you're downsized from us. LITERALLY!" Foxy added, in reference to Bonnie's small stature.

"Just because I'm small doesn't mean that I can't have my own place." Bonnie reasoned, crossing his arms.

"Uh...he has a point, you know." Foxy acknowledged, looking towards Freddy.

"Yeah, I guess." Freddy sighed, accepting this fact of the matter. "Fair enough."

"Well, welcome back to the family, Bonnie!" Foxy welcomed, patting Bonnie on the back. "We missed you."

"Yeah, it had been a little boring without you guys." Bonnie confessed, smiling thankfully.

"Aw, it's staying?!" Puppet complained, clearly wanting to have gotten rid of Bonnie.

"Yeah." Foxy replied.

"Dangit."

Foxy looked back at Bonnie. "But I do have a question: where have you been? We looked everywhere for you! Then again, we were looking for a full-sized bunny, so that may explain it."

"Well, that's a very long story." Bonnie admitted. "To make it simple: I found a hole in the wall, and it smelt very weird and VERY stinky. We'll say that."

The animatronics were silent for a moment. Foxy had a feeling that he knew what Bonnie was referring to.

"Um, was it in the bathroom?" He asked.

"Yes, it was! I don't know why, though; aren't the bathrooms supposed to smell good?"

"Uh..."

"My bathroom smells good." Puppet voiced proudly. "I have a nice air freshener in there."

"...good for you." Foxy grunted.

"What, did I do something wrong? It asked a question, so I answered."

"It?! It's not an it, it's a HE!"

"Hey, what's with you, calling me IT?" Bonnie growled. "I have a _name_, and it's Bonnie."

"Or Bon-Bon, if you want to call him that." Foxy commented, remembering Freddy's nickname.

"Bon-Bon!" Bonnie cheered, seeming happy to be called that.

"Yeah, there's no way I'm calling you that." Puppet refused as he started squinting at Bonnie.

"Yes, you will! From now on, I shall be known as: Bon-Bon!"

"Don't worry Bon-Bon, you'll get used to Puppet." Freddy assured his old friend.

"Yeah, he's a little eccentric, if you can call it that." Foxy said.

"Hmm. I guess it's okay." Bon-Bon murmured in forgiveness. "Anyways, though, I came through a hole in the bathroom!"

"Where was the hole from, though? Was it up, down, left, or right?"

"Uh, hard to tell. It was very confusing. I think it was from down, though."

"Was it all wet?" Freddy questioned Bon-Bon.

"Sort of. But it was also slimy, sometimes. And I also found some food in there. It might have been chicken, but I'm not sure."

"Wait a minute." Foxy cut in. He was beginning to wonder something: if there was a passage down to somewhere else from the piping alone... "Is there something below us?"

"I guess so. When I was down there, I always heard thumping above me. I kept saying 'what's going on?' when I heard it. Then I found a hole and came up here."

"Woah, did you find a way out?!"

Freddy snapped to attention. "Wait, a way out?"

"A way out?" Bonnie asked, confused. "Why would you guys want to leave? Don't you enjoy staying here and scaring security guards?"

"Well, you see, they don't come as often as you might think." Foxy informed Bonnie. "Look at the doors!" They walked over to the boarded-up glass double doors.

Bonnie gasped. "What happened?!"

"We don't know, but we just haven't opened yet! The doors have been like that for a little while now."

"So what have you been doing, then? It seems so...boring in here." Bonnie looked around the room and frowned, disappointed at what he was seeing.

"Well, that's the weird part. They've been sending..." Foxy paused in horror. He could feel that resonating feeling again. He had to focus on keeping it quiet, or else they would hear it...

"Um, are your wires okay?"

"Um, uh, um, uh..."

"Wait, do you mean security guards?"

"Yeah, yeah." Foxy was concerned with himself. Was he malfunctioning. "Hi, I'm Foxy. Nice to meet you." Good, he seemed to be working.

"Um, nice to meet you too?" Bonnie looked to Puppet. "What's wrong with him."

"I don't know." Puppet replied worriedly. "Probably past his bed time."

"Yeah, maybe he's just tired." Freddy agreed, staring at Foxy concernedly.

"Oh, yeah, security guards!" Foxy exclaimed, finally getting ahold of himself. "Yeah, not animatronics. WE'RE animatronics!"

The others looked at him worriedly.

Foxy was trying to focus, himself. He didn't want anything to speak-

"_Find a body for me._"

"Shut up, not now!" He ordered, trying to keep the voice quiet. "They don't know about you yet."

"Um, who are you talking to?" Freddy asked, puzzled at what had just happened.

"Nobody." Foxy reacted instinctively, wanting to keep the voice hidden. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing."

"I think he's talking to the Bonnie thing." Puppet guessed, glancing at Bonnie for a moment.

"To me?" Bonnie replied.

"No, not you. Just don't worry about what I said." Foxy settled, trying to steer the conversation away from dangerous waters. "But yeah, security guards still come here for some weird reason. We don't know why." Foxy figured that if the place was closed, guards wouldn't come. But they did anyways, which caused a lot of confusion inside himself. "It's the weirdest thing, actually, especially with the place being closed and all."

"Hmm, interesting." Bonnie mumbled. "But, to answer your previous question, there's a place below us for sure. Not just the piping, mind you, but something else as well. I don't know how to get back there now, the hole I came through is so small. You guys can't go through."

"Welp, better break out the shovels." Freddy stated.

"Yeah!" Foxy yelled in agreement. "That sounds like a plan, actually."

"Do we even have shovels?" Bon-Bon said.

"Um, I thought Puppet did." Freddy retorted.

"I did, but, uh...I kinda broke it." Puppet revealed, frowning.

"How?"

"Well, I kind of used it a lot, remember?"

"Awww, back to square one..."

"So, where am I gonna stay?" Bon-Bon intervened curiously. "With Foxy, right?"

"Well, I'm going to my room now, guys." Foxy said as he walked back into his room. "Um, you guys can do what you want." Foxy opened his curtains and stepped inside, then turned back around. In front of his room, Bon-Bon was saying his goodbyes.

"Bye guys!" Bon-Bon waved to Freddy and Puppet.

"Bye!" Freddy replied, waving back. He and Puppet left.

"I have work to, don't come in-" Foxy tried to make an excuse, but it was too late; Bon-Bon had scurried into Foxy's cove. "Are you serious?"

"Um, yes."

"Ugh, I guess you can stay for now."

"Yay! Best friends forever!"

"Great..."

Foxy resented having to sleep with another animatronic, but he knew he wouldn't be able to change Bon-Bon's mind. He closed his curtains, ready to sleep off his stress on the matter...

* * *

**Now, before you put up your torches and pitchforks and start screaming at me that Bon-Bon is blue, not purple, let me tell you that this story is not 100% accurate to the true events of fnaf.**

**Bon-Bon is going to be purple for now and resemble Bonnie from fnaf 1 (since he is Bonnie, but now a hand-puppet).**

**But who's to say that he'll be purple FOREVER? ;)**


	19. Hide And Seek With Ballora

Hey** guys, just want to say this now, since I haven't before.**

**Please, if you enjoy the story, leave a favorite! And if you want to know when chapters come, maybe follow it too!**

**And please, please, PLEASE leave a review! I want the chapters to be enjoyable and if they need improvements, please tell me! And if you just wanna say that you like the story, please do that too. Support is what helps me make these chapters! :)**

* * *

"Hey, Ballora! Don't ignore me. Hey!"

"What do you want?! I'm trying to practice dancing right now!"

"We have a new friend in the place. You haven't met him yet!"

Inside Puppet's room, Foxy was struggling to get Ballora to pay attention to him. She was standing on top of one of the chairs, dancing as usual. Foxy stood on the stage in the room, trying to get her to listen to him. Puppet silently watched from the sidelines as this happened and Bon-Bon stood a ways away, waiting to be introduced.

Ballora had finally came out of her room, today, so Foxy had taken that as a chance to get her to meet Bon-Bon. She had never met him before, so Foxy wanted to make sure they were acquainted.

"Who, Puppet?" Ballora looked over at Puppet. "Hey, Puppet. I already know you."

"Hey, Ballora!" Puppet replied cheerfully.

"Nope, not him. Behind you." Foxy ushered her.

"Yeah, behind you!" Bon-Bon yelled eagerly.

"Who said that?" Ballora asked, turning back around at Foxy curiously.

"I did!" Bon-Bon called. Ballora finally noticed Bon-Bon, and she seemed surprised. Bon-Bon came up to them. "Hi! My name is Bonnie, but you can call me Bon-Bon the cute little bunny, because I am ADORABLE!"

"Woah." Foxy murmured, not liking the eccentric way Bon-Bon way being right now. "That's not right."

"What is that thing?" Ballora asked Foxy quietly as she inched near him.

"Um, well, he used to be our size, but um, since we got moved here, he's a lot shorter and has been acting a lot weirder-"

"What are you guys talking about?" Bon-Bon cut in, popping up next to them. Foxy and Ballora screamed and both backed away quickly. "Guys?"

"Um, do you mind giving me some space?" Ballora inquired Bon-Bon, waving him away. "I don't like anyone being in my personal bubble space."

"No, I don't mind." Bon-Bon responded, nodding politely.

"Puppet, you're too close." Ballora informed Puppet, who had changed his position to the other side of the room and was near the chairs were everybody else were.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Puppet apologized, stepping further away from Ballora. He looked over at Bon-Bon and gasped. "Hey, that's my chair, the chair I always sit on!"

"Eh, I don't care if it was your chair." Bon-Bon replied smugly. "It's mine now."

"Bon-Bon, be nice!" Foxy told Bon-Bon. Foxy wasn't appreciating the rude was Bon-Bon was being to the others, and he wanted to end that sort of behavior.

"I don't want to be nice."

"Wow, I like this guy." Ballora commented, deeply impressed. She turned to Bon-Bon. "Hey, you're pretty cool."

"I like you too! You're pretty cool as well."

"Um, yeah." Ballora stopped smiling and shook her head. "We still can't be friends, though. I still really don't like you completely."

"Why not?!" Bon-Bon exclaimed. He rushed over to Foxy. "Foxy, why doesn't she like me?!"

"I-I don't know." Foxy responded. He didn't understand why Ballora didn't still completely like Bon-Bon.

"Can you be my friend, please?" Bon-Bon asked, turning to Ballora again. "Please?!"

"Um..." Ballora murmured, trying to think of a response.

"Say no. Say no." Puppet whispered in her ear, clearly still disliking Bon-Bon to the core.

"Uh, woah!" Ballora backed a pace away from Puppet. "Say, Puppet, is that your Puppet? You know, Bon-Bon? You should control him."

"It's not! It crawled out of the toilet. I don't know what it is."

"The toilet? Did he come out of the girl's toilet?"

"I don't know, but it's gross." Puppet stepped away from Ballora.

"I don't think Puppet likes me." Bon-Bon told Foxy sadly. "I don't really like him either. Can we get rid of him, Foxy? Can I replace him?"

"I can hear you!" Ballora shouted, glaring at Bon-Bon. Bon-Bon glared back at Ballora.

"I'm not talking about you!" Bon-Bon sighed and turned back to Foxy. "Foxy, help!"

"I can't help you out with this one." Foxy informed him. "She thinks it's you!"

"No, I'm talking about Puppet- I mean, poop!"

"See?! It even talks about poop!" Puppet pointed out dramatically as he walked over to Bon-Bon.

"Did it really come out of the toilet?" Ballora asked.

"I told you what happened- wait, you weren't there." Bon-Bon realized. "Um, well, what happened was: I was in a dark room, then I went up a pipe, and I came out of the toilet. It wasn't by choice, though! I didn't like it."

"It was 100% by choice!" Puppet claimed irritably. "You could have just stayed in there."

"You don't like me."

There was a brief silence.

"ANYWAYS!" Ballora cut in loudly. "Enough about, uh...what's his name? Boonie? Boneie?"

"BON-BON!" Bon-Bon screamed, furious.

"Uh, Bon-Bon! Right!" Ballora went on.

"Wait, question! I have a question!" Bon-Bon raised his small hand.

"Okay, okay! Answer!"

"Where's Freddy?"

"Oh, you still care about him?" Foxy asked, surprised to see Bon-Bon asking about Freddy despite his declaration yesterday that they were no longer friends.

"No! Nope! Not at all!"

"Wait, weren't you like, Freddy's best friend or something?" Ballora asked Bon-Bon.

"Not anymore!" Bon-Bon looked at Foxy happily. "I'm Foxy's best friend now."

"No, I am!" Puppet rushed to Foxy side. "I'M Foxy's best friend."

"Don't get jealous, it's okay." Bon-Bon said contemptuously, smiling at Puppet mockingly. "I'm better than you in every which way!"

Foxy chose to ignore that that sentence had rhymed; he needed to draw their attention away from such a distasteful topic.

"Okay, we're going to ignore this topic right now!" Foxy yelled, pushing them away from each other. He walked over to Ballora onstage. "Bon-Bon, be good."

"I don't want to." Bon-Bon replied gruffly, shaking his head as he sat down on one of the many chairs in front of the stage and relaxed.

Foxy overlooked the hand-puppet's statement, he didn't care about it right now. He wanted to start asking Ballora about Baby.

"So, Ballora." Foxy began, eyeing the ballerina. "As I realized, you were talking to Baby the other day!"

"Um..." Ballora muttered, looking from side to side in an attempt to cease eye contact with Foxy.

"Are her and Freddy dating?" Foxy still had the same question from days ago on his mind. The vague and undescriptive answer Freddy had given yesterday did not satisfy him, and since Ballora regularly spoke with Baby, Foxy was hoping that she would be willing to give him a better answer.

"Um, well, see..." Ballora stammered, reluctant to provide an answer to such a intrusive question. "...me and Baby, we spoke for a little bit. And, you know, certain things came up about certain people being together, but I'm not talking about Baby and Freddy. Of course not."

"Ooo, ooo!" Foxy knew he was getting somewhere with this conversation, so he decided to ask a different question. "Who do you have a crush on?"

"Is it me?!" Bon-Bon asked questionably.

"No, not you! I just met you!" Ballora responded, gazing at Bon-Bon as if he was a weirdo. "Um, yeah, but it's not about Freddy and Baby!"

"But really, do you have a crush?" Foxy asked, grinning mischievously.

"No!" Ballora denied immediately.

"I think you do!"

"No, I don't have a crush on any of you! You guys are too weird. You have cooties! I don't like cooties, they mess up my dancing."

"Wait, she said any of US. That means anybody in this ROOM!" Puppet theorized. "She has a crush on Freddy, then!"

"I knew it! I knew it!" Bon-Bon shouted suddenly.

"Huh? What'd you know?" Foxy asked him.

"That boxes are cool." Bon-Bon looked over at Puppet's box and the many crates surrounding it with interest.

"Um..." Foxy and Ballora stuttered, confused.

"Don't touch my box!" Puppet exclaimed, rushing over to Bon-Bon quickly. "You're not allowed to go anywhere NEAR my box."

"Aw, man! Come on!" Bon-Bon whined. "They look so cool! But why's that one say _Ennard _on it?"

Foxy perked up. "What'd you say?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all. It's only really just mixed-up letters. I don't know what it means."

"Okay..." Foxy didn't hear what Bon-Bon had said clearly enough, so he decided to disregard it. He was sure that it wasn't anything too important.

"He's weird." Ballora commented. Puppet walked over to them.

"He's a little off still." Foxy explained to her in a hushed voice. "I think he still doesn't know what's happening."

"I can hear you, guys!" Bon-Bon shouted over to Foxy, Puppet, and Ballora.

"Woah! Uh, we weren't talking about you, I swear."

"Was that chicken I just saw in your hands, Puppet?" Ballora asked Puppet curiously.

"No, it wasn't!" Puppet replied hastily.

"Did you go through Freddy's chicken box again?"

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS CHICKEN?!" Bon-Bon screamed, sick of hearing about Freddy's chicken eating habits.

"Okay, I do have chicken." Puppet revealed, showing it in his hands before hiding it in his makeshift pockets again. "I was just hiding so that next time I see him, he won't try to impose anything on us."

"Right..." Ballora murmured.

"Yeah..." Foxy muttered.

"Actually, now that I think about it: do either of you guys have a cell phone?"

"Um, no! Not at all!" Foxy lied, not wanting to admit to Puppet that he had already lost the phone earlier. He knew Puppet would be really sad if he found out.

"No?"

"I don't have a cell phone."

"You don't?"

"No."

"Wait!" Puppet cut in, looking at Foxy dejectedly. "You lost the cell phone I gave you?"

"No, I didn't lose it! I just, uh, misplaced it!" Foxy asserted carefully.

"He dropped it in the water." Bon-Bon commented.

"BON-BON!"

"We played hide and seek together with it!" Puppet reminded Foxy sadly. Foxy gasped.

"No, wait! Don't say that near-"

"YOU GUYS PLAYED HIDE AND SEEK WITHOUT ME?!" Ballora roared in fury.

"Oh, great! Now you've REALLY done it!" Foxy chastised Puppet, annoyed.

"You guys didn't invite me, Ballora, the most _amazing_ person in the world?! You didn't invite ME?!" Foxy winced at the sound of her loud voice.

"Yeesh, and she wonders why we didn't invite her." He told Puppet. "But, Ballora, he said you guys were playing too! But I couldn't find you!"

"I wasn't playing, I was practicing my dancing like I'm supposed to! Really, you should all be practicing too, and then when the next security guard comes, we can give him a show!" She grinned earnestly.

"She has a point." Foxy admit to Puppet.

Puppet was silent for a moment, then smiled anxiously. "Ah, I mean, it was bonding time! For me and Foxy!"

"Bonding time?!"

Bon-Bon smiled. "Yeah, bonding time-"

"You be quiet, Bon-Bon! This is BALLORA time now, and I'm gonna go hide! You guys are gonna come find me!"

"Um, I don't think we have time for this." Foxy stuttered, having other things on his mind at the moment. He didn't really want to play hide and seek with Ballora.

"Well, guess what?" Ballora went right up in Foxy's face, squinting at him. "_We're making time now._"

"Woah, uh-"

"BYE BYE!" Ballora ran off to the hall cheerily, finding a place to go hide somewhere.

"Oh, are you serious?! Ugh..." Foxy groaned. Now he would have to go to the effort of finding Ballora instead of doing the things HE wanted to do. He felt annoyed.

"Wow, she's really, really demanding." Bon-Bon said, surprised.

"Yeah, she's demanding." Foxy sighed.

"She's fast, too!" Puppet added.

"What are we gonna do now?" Bon-Bon questioned Foxy confusedly. "Are we just gonna let her hide?"

"Yeah, we should purposely not find her." Foxy suggested, grinning as he hatched a revenge plan inside his mind. "She can go hide for days. Good thing she can't hear us-"

"Come out and find me!" Ballora's voice called from elsewhere in the pizzeria. The group froze for a moment, then Foxy sighed even deeper.

"There's no reason to find her, though. Like, seriously, no reason at all." Foxy deduced.

"Yep, no reason." Bon-Bon agreed thoughtfully.

"Unless she has your phone, y'know." Puppet mentioned.

"Oh, wait. That IS a good reason." Foxy piped up, worried that Ballora secretly had his phone. If she did, they would have to find her, otherwise Foxy could never get it back. And he didn't want to go on about how he had actually dropped it in water. "It's not like I dropped it in the water-"

"Yeah, you did."

"SHUT UP, Bon-Bon!"

"...whatever."

"Ha, he told you!" Puppet cheered, happy to see Bon-Bon put down.

Foxy and co. headed down into the hallway, starting the search for Ballora.

"Okay, where could she be?" Foxy wondered as he inspected the area. He went near the girl's room. "Okay, she's DEFINTELY not in the girl's room, 'cause I can't and won't go in there." He walked over to the boy's bathroom instead. "Maybe she's in the...no, she wouldn't go into the boy's room. She hates it in there."

"DON'T GO IN THE GIRL'S BATHROOM!" Ballora shouted to them strictly.

"Oh, why not?" Foxy asked, starting to become suspicious now.

"Because you're not allowed in there. Duh."

"Okay, if she's saying this, that means she might be in there. Bon-Bon, you go." Foxy wanted to make somebody else go in. He hated being caught in the girl's bathroom, so he decided to keep trying to take every step possible to avoid going in there.

"I'm not going in there!" Bon-Bon refused. "You think I'm dumb enough to do that?! I've already been in a bathroom enough times to not want to go in there again!"

"Okay...Puppet, you go."

"I went in last time, though!" Puppet exclaimed.

"You went in once already, you can do it again." Puppet sighed and began to shuffle into the girl's bathroom.

"It's more than once. It's been, like, three times now..." He grumbled as he went in.

"I'm behind you, man, it's okay." Foxy said as he followed Puppet inside, feeling sympathetic enough for him to help him out. The bathroom, at the very least, had a pleasant fruity scent that made it much nicer to traverse. "If there's any traps, though, you're going to have to trigger them first. Thanks for that."

"Alright, I'm opening the stall..." Puppet slowly opened the stall door...to find it empty. "She's not here!" Foxy and Puppet screamed and quickly left the bathroom.

"Ha ha ha, got you!" Ballora taunted them, full of herself.

"Ugh...well, it least it smelled good in there." Foxy said, happy to see that the bathroom was clean.

"Yeah, it did." Bon-Bon added. "It smelled like cherries and watermelons and candy!"

"Don't eat my candy." Ballora called to them.

"Wait, does that mean there's actually candy in there?" Foxy wondered, curious as to why food would be in the bathroom.

"Ballora, you keep food in the restroom?" Puppet asked, repulsed. "That's gross."

"Yeah." Foxy agreed, thinking the same thing. He and the gang headed further down the hallway.

"Well, me and Baby like to have food while we're...uh, talking." Ballora explained quietly. Foxy came to the other side of the hall, with the party rooms (two to the right of Ballora's door and one to the left of the door) to the sides and Ballora's rooms directly ahead. The party rooms, for some reason, had their doors opened instead of closed like they usually were.

"She's not in here..." Foxy muttered as he checked the closer party room on the right; Ballora wasn't hidden there. He checked the left party room, but it was the same case.

"Why are all the doors open?" Puppet inquired Foxy confusedly as Foxy checked the further party room on the right and then went away from it (Ballora wasn't there either).

"Wait...you didn't open all of these doors?" Foxy had thought Puppet had opened these doors earlier, but now he had the sneaking suspicion that he was wrong.

"No."

"I didn't open-" Foxy paused as he noticed that Ballora's door was open too. "What the...this is not cool." He and the others went into the room, which Ballora also wasn't in. However, something caught Foxy's eye.

The double doors to the left of Ballora's stage, which had been locked for a while, were wide open.

"Wait a minute, those doors are open?!" Foxy ran into the room. It was a backstage room, but there wasn't much to it. The floors were wooden to resemble the stage and the walls striped with red and white. One corner of the room was completely cut off by a large brown vent that went into the ceiling. Foxy ran to get a closer look; the iron bars that might have once blocked the vent were pushed open, granting passage to the new vent system. "Guys! There's another vent system over here!"

They looked inside the vent. There was a ladder which led up to the upper part of the system. However, Foxy doubted that Ballora was up there; she wasn't too good with heights.

"I don't think she's up there, though." Foxy said.

"Yeah, she's scared of heights, I think." Puppet mentioned as he looked at the ladder.

"Let's go look elsewhere." They exited the backstage.

"You know, maybe she is up there and she's just tricking us." Bon-Bon speculated.

"Um, that is a good point, but I still have the feeling that she's not up there." Foxy admit, going back to his 'search the other areas' plan. "Okay, back to looking around to see if we can find her." They left the room and went down the hall again.

"MARCO!" Foxy called, hoping that the 'Marco Polo' ploy would help them find Ballora faster.

"Polo!"

"Not you, Bon-Bon! I'm trying to yell at Ballora! Ugh...MARCO!"

"Polo!"

"I SAID I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU, BON-BON!"

"Sorry."

"MARCO!"

"Ballora!" Ballora finally replied from somewhere else in the pizzeria.

"That's not how it goes!" Puppet called her out, frowning.

"Well, now it is!" Ballora declared stiffly. Foxy decided the next course of action was to check the smaller hall with the four doors and the main rooms (and its connecting rooms). He went down the hallway, checking every room in each of the doorways, but not finding Ballora. The rooms themselves, strangely enough, were still empty. They had basic checker pattern floor and yellow-white striped walls to match the smaller hallway and the main room, but they had no décor. Foxy knew that these rooms just hadn't been used for anything yet, but he still found it odd.

The doors of the rooms were already open, too, further causing suspicion.

"She's not in there...or there...and not there, either..." Foxy mumbled as he peeked inside each room.

"I think I see her!" Bon-Bon shouted suddenly.

"Where? Where?!"

"Actually, I lied. Sorry."

"Bon-Bon, you're not making this any easier." Foxy groaned, sick of Bon-Bon's obnoxious antics. He checked the fourth room (Ballora wasn't there) and turned around only to abruptly step back, Puppet was right there. Foxy noticed that Puppet didn't have eyes; at least, not like he did. His 'eyes' were the eyeholes cut in the mask, but with no actual eyeballs behind it, which gave Foxy an idea. "Woah, Puppet, I can see right into your eyes. They're empty and cold..."

"Hey, that's not nice."

"Actually, I'm joking. Heh heh." Foxy laughed, satisfied with his joke.

"Why would you be joking at a time like this?" Puppet asked irritably as they searched the main room. "You lost a phone that I gifted you."

"Okay, she's not in here either." Foxy muttered as he checked the bounce house. He started bouncing in the bounce house. "Hey, this is pretty fun. We could actually just stay in here and bounce the whole time."

"Good point. Let's just stay here." Puppet agreed as he came in and began to bounce too.

"Can I come in, guys?" Bon-Bon asked as he peeked into the room. "Yeah, I'm coming in! No stopping me!" Bon-Bon came into the bounce house.

"No! No! Out!" Puppet shooed Bon-Bon immediately. "You have to be a certain height to ride!"

"Nope, I'm in here now! Yay!" Bon-Bon cheered as he followed behind Foxy.

"Well, you have no legs, so you can't really bounce." Foxy mentioned as he stared down at the legless hand-puppet.

"That's true." Bon-Bon sighed.

"Okay, we should just go back to looking for her." Foxy went back into the main room. "She might be breaking something right now. It is Ballora we're talking about here." Foxy continued the search, checking more parts of the main room and his own room, but still not finding Ballora.

"I'm careful, okay?" Ballora's voice called. "I don't break anything at all-" _CRASH!_ "-Oh! Oops. Uh, I mean, nothing! I didn't break a cup or anything!"

"What'd you do?!" Foxy exclaimed, concerned. He had heard the sound coming from somewhere on the other side of the general area. He checked Freddy's closet and found it empty before he gasped; the kitchen door was wide open. "Oh, she's in the kitchen!"

"Is she?" Puppet asked.

"Yeah!" Foxy ran into the kitchen, Puppet and Bon-Bon close behind. The metal rubble of a cup lay on the floor of the kitchen. "Huh, I don't see her.." Foxy looked around the kitchen and the break room next to it, but didn't find her. "Where is she-"

"SHE'S UP THERE, YOU IDIOT!" Bon-Bon exclaimed as he pointed in a direction. "I CAN SEE HER RIGHT THERE, LOOK AT HER!"

"Woah, calm down. I'm looking-" Foxy looked up at the cabinets on the wall furthest from the kitchen door; Ballora was standing up there. "Oh, there you are!"

"AAH!" Ballora screamed in surprise. "Um, no! I'm not here!" She ran along the cabinets to try to get out of his gaze.

"How'd you get up there?"

"Um...my super dancing-jumping skills?"

"Yeah, all of the jumping and dancing in the bounce house must have really payed off." Puppet commented perkily.

"Um, I think she crawled up there somehow, actually." Foxy guessed, doubtful of Ballora's skill to jump high enough to get up there.

"I didn't crawl at all, how would I?" Ballora told them. "I jumped with my ballerina jumping skills!"

"No, I think you just climbed up there." Bon-Bon cut in abruptly. "You're a bad liar."

"I don't lie!" Ballora growled, looking offended. "Ballora never lies!"

"Uh, you lied the other day when I asked you if you ate my candy." Foxy pointed out, remembering that time rather NOT fondly. "You told me you didn't...and it was actually still in your hand."

"Um...I don't know what you're talking about." Ballora shook her head quickly.

"If you think about it, she technically didn't lie." Puppet explained thoughtfully. "The candy was still in her hand. She didn't eat it."

"Don't help her, you stupid puppet." Bon-Bon threatened Puppet coldly.

Puppet looked down at Bon-Bon, seeming to have only just noticed him. "Why are you still here?"

"CUZ."

"Oop, I'm gone AGAIN!" Ballora interrupted them suddenly. Foxy suddenly became aware of Ballora, and realized that he had allowed himself to be distracted by Puppet and Bon-Bon. He looked back up at the cabinets, but it was too late; Ballora had scrambled out of the kitchen.

"Oh no!" Foxy cried as he and the others ran back into the main room, but she had already gotten away.

"We weren't paying attention!" Puppet exclaimed, angry.

"I know, I know!"

Puppet gazed at Bon-Bon in even more disgust than before. "This is all your fault, Bon-Bon!"

"No, it's not my fault!" Bon-Bon whined. "Don't blame this on ME!" Bon-Bon ran back into the kitchen. "You know what? I'm staying in here."

"Okay, you can stay there, then..." Foxy checked his room again, but then Bon-Bon came running back to them.

"Actually, I changed my mind! I'm back!"

"Okay, good for you..." Foxy muttered, not listening to Bon-Bon as he stopped in the main room and faced the others. "I don't want to have to do this search the hard way again, so let's rule some places out. She's obviously not in the kitchen, or my room, or the break room, or anywhere in the main room. She's not in the bouncy house, because if she had been there, she would have gotten stuck and would be screaming and crying for us already."

"Come out, come out, wherever you are-" Ballora's taunting voice stopped mid-sentence. "Is that even how it goes? I can't remember."

"No, we're supposed to say that." Foxy informed her as he and the gang went back down the smaller hall. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

"I have an idea." Puppet whispered into Foxy's ear, then stepped away from him. Puppet cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted: "Ballora, I have free tickets to a dance party! Come out if you want them!" The group came into the central hall.

Ballora's childish gasp loudly sounded, her love of dancing starting to resonate. "Free tickets?"

"Yeah, for you and one friend! You can take Baby!"

"Wow, I...wait, NO! I know this is a trick, Puppet! You can't fool me this time!"

They entered Ballora's room, and Foxy heard banging sounding in the backstage room. He instantly realized that Ballora was back there.

"I hear her!" Foxy shouted as he raced into the backstage room and back to the vent opening; sure enough, Ballora was standing right there. "I found you!"

"Ah, she found me- HE found me, I mean!" Ballora screamed as she raced up the ladder. "Ha ha, you're a girl!"

_"She knows our secret!__"_

"No, not now!" Foxy hushed the voice, wanting it to keep its mouth shut while he handled Ballora. He didn't want to deal with TWO loud-mouthed people things right then. Foxy climbed up the ladder into the vent, and raced down the hallway.

_"Get her. Give me her body."_

"Stop it, voice in my head!" Foxy didn't have time to chastise the voice anymore as Ballora came running from the other end of the vent, dodging past Foxy and Puppet and jumping back down the ladder, kicking Bon-Bon on her way out.

"Ouch!" Bon-Bon yelped in pain as he, Foxy, and Puppet came back into Ballora's room, but Ballora had once again fled the scene.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!" Ballora roared as her voice became fainter.

"Come back! Stop running!" Foxy griped as he raced back down the hall. "This is NOT part of hide-and-seek!" He was cut off by Ballora groaning as she seemingly stuffed herself somewhere.

"Ah-ha! They'll never find me up here." She chuckled mischievously. "Uh, I mean, down here. Totally not up. Nope."

"Do you think she went into my box?" Puppet asked Foxy as they entered Puppet's room.

"Um...I hope not." Foxy moaned as he checked the water area.

"No, don't worry, I'm not in your stupid box." Ballora called to them. "Your box is boring, anyways."

Puppet simply just mumbled incomprehensibly. Foxy had a vague idea of where Ballora could be, and he wanted to go check it out.

"Yeah, you go check down in your box, Puppet." Foxy instructed. "I'm gonna go check- well, I have an idea of where I might check." Foxy strolled down the hallway, leaving Puppet to his box.

"I think she's in the vents!" Bon-Bon piped up behind Foxy as they entered the main room.

"Bon-Bon!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to!"

Foxy wasn't listening anymore. He had stopped in his tracks, because he had just found Ballora.

Ballora was stuck up in the bouncy house rafters for the third time. Foxy went into the bouncy house and looked up at her.

"Um..." Was all he could get out as he stared at her. Ballora seemed unaware of Foxy's presence, she was too busy looking around at the rest of the rafters and the ceiling.

"She's not in the vents!" Puppet called to Foxy.

"Yeah, I know...I found her." Bon-Bon approached Foxy and looked up, seeing Ballora up there too.

"They'll never find me here." Ballora muttered confidently as she continued to be unaware of Foxy and Bon-Bon. "They'd never think about this spot! Never in a million years. Tee hee."

"Puppet, can you get over here?" Foxy asked Puppet plainly, wanting him to see this as well.

"Where are you?"

"Take a guess. Where's the one place we'd never look?"

"The bounce house?" Puppet guessed as he came sprinting into the room.

"Yep."

Puppet gasped quietly as he finally saw Ballora stuck up there. Foxy began to bounce, making lots of noise. And then, Ballora finally looked down.

"OH NO, YOU FOUND ME!" She squealed, flabbergasted beyond belief. "How did you guys find me? You would never, ever come here!"

"Um, you kinda walked yourself into this one." Foxy replied rigidly.

"Or maybe she BOUNCED herself into this one!" Puppet cracked, smiling.

"Ha ha ha, good one!"

"That was actually kind of funny. I like that one!" Bon-Bon cheered, grinning ever-so-slightly at Puppet.

"That one was kind of funny." Ballora groaned, not smiling at all. "Almost made me laugh, but not really. Now, I gotta get out of here. Just gotta wiggle out..." Ballora began wiggling, slowly sliding off of the bars.

"Come on, you can do it!" Bon-Bon encouraged her warmly. "I believe in you!"

"Ah, there we go!" Ballora said contently as she dropped down from the rafters. "Much better." The animatronics all bounced around in celebration. Ballora sighed, then shrugged acceptingly. "Ugh, fine. I guess you guys win." She pulled out Foxy's phone.

"Hooray!" Bon-Bon cheered. Bon-Bon stared up at the rafters with interest, then went up to Foxy. "Foxy, I wanna go up there. Can I go up there?"

"Um, no." Foxy refused, not wanting to deal with another stuck animatronic. Foxy bounced over to Ballora. "Okay, can you give me back my phone now?" Ballora seemed hesitant, then quickly hid Foxy's phone behind her back.

"Uh, what phone?" She asked, trying to play dumb. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I just saw it."

Ballora stared at him for a moment. "Ugh, fine. Here's your phone." She pulled it back out and handed it to Foxy.

"Thank you." Foxy examined the phone and felt satisfied in himself- Foxy paused. His phone had been changed; an app called 'Pokémon GO' was installed on it. Foxy was shocked. He hadn't figured out how to put apps on the phone before, but now one was there. "Wait, how'd you get an app on this? It's called 'Pokémon GO'."

"Um, yeah. I've got a couple of pokemon on there, actually."

"How'd you get Pokémon GO on here? I couldn't get it before!"

"Well, I went into Puppet's room and used his internet to sort of...download it..." She grinned nervously, looking over at Puppet.

"Wow, that Puppet man has a room?" Bon-Bon quipped curiously. "That's really cool! Can I steal it- I mean, look at it?"

"I don't think he'd like it if you stole it from him." Foxy answered simply as Puppet seemed offended by what Bon-Bon had just said.

"I don't know if you can steal his room." Ballora commented. "How would you do that?"

"Yeah, you can't. Don't even try." Puppet grunted roughly as he pushed Bon-Bon.

"Ow, that hurt! Don't push me!" Bon-Bon yelped. "Ow!" Foxy sighed and then noticed Ballora slowly backing out of the bounce house-

"Hey, no. You're not running." Foxy said as they backed her into the main room.

"Ah, what? I wouldn't run from you guys!" Ballora chuckled anxiously. "You guys are my friends!"

"So, how could we hear you so loud and clear when we were ALL THE WAY over in Puppet's room at first?" Foxy asked, wondering how they had always heard Ballora as if she was close, yet where they found her was far away. Puppet and Bon-Bon came over to them as Foxy and Ballora kept arguing.

"I was right next to you the WHOLE time."

"That's cheating!

"No, it's not cheating! It's brilliant!"

"It's hide and seek! We're supposed to seek you, and YOU'RE supposed to be hiding! Not in plain sight, like: 'Doo doo doo, I'm right here'!"

"Yeah, you did it WRONG!" Bon-Bon yelled. "WRONG, WRONG, WRONG, WRONG, WRONG!"

"You know what? I think you're the queen of hide and seek." Puppet complimented her.

"I am?" Ballora said, surprised.

"Yeah! And as for your reward, I'll give you a piece of chicken I had earlier." Puppet handed her a piece of chicken.

"No, I'm tired of eating chicken! It's disgusting! Bon-Bon, you have it!"

"NO! I DON'T WANT CHICKEN." Bon-Bon growled, hissing at the chicken like it was the plague.

"Fine, I'll take the chicken. Now, what am I gonna do with this?" She stood there for a moment, then went over to Freddy's closet. "Here, I'll just put it next to his teddy bear." She did so. "There you go, buddy!"

"Uh oh, Freddy's not gonna be pleased about that." Bon-Bon commented. "You guys got yourselves into this one, and you need to fix it yourselves!"

"Um, okay? Why?" Foxy asked, unsure of what Bon-Bon was going on about.

"Well, you see, he's so addicted to chicken that _he might go on a rampage_..."

"Um, that's not how Freddy is anymore."

"Actually, uh, yeah! He won't mind! Nope, not at all. Heh heh heh..."

"He's so _weird_!" Ballora whispered in Foxy's ear.

"I know, right?" Foxy replied. Ever since Bon-Bon had come, he had been acting a bit strange.

"Can we just throw him down the chute with Garbage?" Puppet asked hopefully.

"Oh, YES!" Ballora cheered.

"No, no! Don't you dare- hey, stop it!" Ballora and Puppet had grabbed the struggling Bon-Bon forcefully.

"Foxy, can we please?" Ballora asked Foxy.

"Can we, can we, can we?" Puppet added.

Foxy sighed. He knew he couldn't let them throw Bon-Bon down the chute. He was their friend, after all. Even if he was a little weird now, he was still their longtime pal. He couldn't just get rid of him like that.

"We can't do it. It's not nice." Foxy decided, shaking his head. "Plus, he's one of the ORIGINALS! We can't just get rid of him."

"Well, I guess that's okay..." Ballora whined as she put Bon-Bon down.

"Yay, I get to stay!" Bon-Bon whooped as he hugged Foxy's leg. "We get to play games, and maybe karaoke, and all sorts of fun stuff!"

"We can't do karaoke yet, it's not karaoke night!" Ballora informed Bon-Bon haughtily. "Geez."

"I want pizza! Can we have pizza? And Ballora, can you teach me how to dance? I wanna learn."

"I don't think you can dance. You...don't have legs."

"I have arms, though! They can work! I can swing them around."

"Well, look-" But Bon-Bon was distracted; he was staring around at the room with wonder. "Look at me, please!"

"Sorry, I'm kinda distracted. Everything's SO NEW!"

"Oh my goodness- well, then I'm not going to teach you how to dance if you're just gonna go all over the place!"

"Hey, come on-"

"GUYS!" Foxy cut in, stopping the conversation abruptly. He had been staring at the double doors nearby. Faint orangish light was starting to come, indicating the sunrise coming. "Um, I think it's gonna be daytime soon. I think we should go relax."

Ballora looked through the doors and out at the coming sunrise, and smiled. "Thank goodness! I'm getting really tired of...uh, not you, Bon-Bon. Definitely not you." She went over to Foxy. "Yes, it's Bon-Bon I'm tired of." She whispered in his ear.

"I get it, it's okay! I hate you too!" Bon-Bon shouted at her gruffly.

"Just gonna push you away..." Puppet mumbled as he began shoving Bon-Bon.

"Hey, STOP IT!" Bon-Bon pushed him off. "Ugh, you're going to regret that! _YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT._"

"Lucky for you, I don't sleep!"

"Ugh, I'm going to my room." Foxy groaned, unable to take the talking any longer. He stumbled over to his cove.

"And I am too!" Bon-Bon added, following behind Foxy.

"Bye, you guys!" Ballora said as she and Puppet left.

"Alright, I'm coming in!" Bon-Bon came into Foxy's cove as Foxy drew open the curtains and stepped inside again. "Hey, what's up, buddy?"

"Ugh, again?!" Foxy exclaimed. Last night had been hard for him. Bon-Bon seemed to snore quiet a lot, and it took Foxy every ounce of effort to stay asleep. He didn't want to repeat that.

"Yep! Sleepy time for us!"

Foxy sighed and looked back into his room. Puppet was peeking into it, looking at the two of them solemnly.

"Puppet, what are you doing?"

"I'm just making sure that Bon-Bon's over there." Puppet claimed as he slowly began to slink out of sight.

"Hey, go away!" Bon-Bon screamed at Puppet, who squealed silently and ran away. They were silent for a moment. "Is he gone?"

"Uh, I think he is." Foxy told Bon-Bon, knowing full well that Puppet was definitely gone. Foxy, however, had another thing on his mind: Bon-Bon. He knew that the only way out of having Bon-Bon sleeping with him was to get him another place to stay. He planned it out inside his head as he looked at Bon-Bon for the last time that night.

"We need to find you your own room." He said simply. He tore his eyes away from Bon-Bon before the hand-puppet could reply and shut the curtains, ready to sleep and then think it over in the morning...

* * *

**Wow, what a nice, long chapter! It's even longer than the first chapter.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, chapter 20 will be coming later on!**

**Bon-Bon: Leave a review, please! PLEASE. I** **INSIST.**


	20. The Secret of Foxy's Cove

**Hey guys, sorry I've been gone for so long. I was taking a break from the story because I was kind of burned out by it for a little while. But now I'm gonna go back to it!**

**Be ready for more chapters coming your way!**

* * *

"You guys know what I could go for right now?"

"Uh, what could you go for, Freddy? Is it MORE chicken? Or maybe even a bath? That'd be good, actually."

"No, even better...a PIZZA! A big ol' pizza!"

Funtime Foxy, Funtime Freddy, Puppet, and Bon-Bon sat around at the table in the main room, having a rather lovely conversation. They were all having a somewhat nice day, and decided to hang out. Ballora and Baby, of course, were not around. Puppet had called the whole thing a 'Boys Get-Together' cheerily, the idea having more appeal with the girls not being around.

"Sounds pretty good!" Puppet agreed, nodding.

"OH, PIZZA. THAT WOULD BE AWESOME. I WONDER WHERE WE COULD GET PIZZA." Foxy said sarcastically. "OH, NOT HERE. NOT AT ALL."

"Aw, why not?" Freddy whined, not getting the sarcasm.

"WELL, IT'S NOT LIKE WE'RE AT A PIZZA PLACE OR ANYTHING."

"Yeah, pizza place!" Bon-Bon piped up.

"But...but...there's no pizza here, you're saying?" Freddy stammered.

"Wait, we have pizza here?" Puppet exclaimed.

"OH, IT'S NOT LIKE WE HAVE IT IN THE BACK." Foxy went on, still with sarcasm. He was trying to make them realize that they were at a pizza place, so obviously there would be pizza somewhere around.

"Aw, there's no pizza here." Freddy and Puppet complained sadly.

"Are you guys serious?" Foxy groaned as he facepalmed himself. Foxy was annoyed that they SOMEHOW didn't seem to realize that he was being sarcastic.

"Yeah, you guys really don't get it?" Bon-Bon added. "Look around you, guys! We're IN a pizza place! So therefore...there is no pizza in here."

"Bon-Bon, are you serious?!" Foxy griped. He had thought that at least Bon-Bon understood him, but even he couldn't get Foxy's sarcasm and was giving away misleading info to the gullible bunch that was Freddy and Puppet.

"What? I know what I'm talking about here." Bon-Bon replied dumbly. "I really do. It's a thing."

"You DON'T know what you're talking about." Foxy insisted. He knew full well that a pizza place had pizza automatically, so therefore Bon-Bon was wrong. He was already getting annoyed by how stubborn Bon-Bon was being over what he believed, and he hoped that he would come to his senses soon enough. "See-" Foxy's voice buzzed with static for the millionth time in a row. "Ugh, my voice!" He groaned as banged on his head to revert it back. "Why does it keep doing that? Ugh, I need to get that fixed. We should get some tools soon."

Puppet nodded understandingly, but Freddy's smile seemed to grow wider with a growing thought.

"Wait! I just had the best idea!" Freddy said excitedly. "It's even better than pizza."

"Uh oh, what is it?" Foxy asked, alert. He had knowledge that Freddy's ideas could sometimes end in complete disaster, so he prepared himself on the inside to be ready for what Freddy's next idea was.

"Don't say chicken." Bon-Bon warned, not wanting to hear about Freddy's chicken again. Foxy knew Bon-Bon still had Vietnam-style flashbacks about the many times he ate chicken with Freddy, so Bon-Bon tended to avoid mentioning it.

"No, even better. It's pizza...with CHICKEN ON IT!"

"What?! But that's the same thing!"

"No, it's way better! It's a masterpiece, even!"

"What do you guys think?" Bon-Bon looked over to Puppet and Foxy.

"It'd be awful, but great at the same time, but awful..." Puppet replied, shaking his head.

"No, no, no, no, no, not at all!" Foxy refused sharply, not wanting anymore of Freddy's awful-tasting chicken. Freddy looked dejected. "I say that we just sit here and just chat, and reminisce about the good old days."

"Yeah, I like that. That'd be great." Bon-Bon agreed, smiling.

"What good old days?" Puppet asked.

"Eh, don't worry about it. You weren't there, but it's not that important."

"I think he WAS there, actually." Foxy cut in, having met Puppet in a previous location. Foxy knew Puppet was only there for ONE OF those locations, though...

"Why are you sitting with us, anyway?" Puppet grumbled, once again staring at Bon-Bon with disgust. "Shouldn't you have, like, your own little table, or something?"

"No way!" Bon-Bon whined. "I'm just like you guys in every which way. I'm just shorter! I'm just a little bit shorter, and that's all!"

"Yeah, good point." Foxy acknowledged. "He's our friend, Puppet. Remember that."

Puppet sighed. "Fine."

"Wait, Bon-Bon, what's wrong with your voice?" Freddy asked Bon-Bon suddenly, his shiny blue eyes examining the small purple hand-puppet.

Foxy knew where Freddy was coming from. In the previous location, back when Bon-Bon had been Bonnie and was full size, his voice box had been very different. It wasn't squeaky at all. However, Foxy could also notice a bit of static buzzing emanating softly from Bon-Bon mouth. It didn't sound like the static Foxy commonly dealt with, but it was there.

"I don't know. It's just kinda staticky." Bon-Bon admit indifferently. "I think I just bumped it when I found that door."

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Door? What door?" Freddy and Foxy said together, both unsure of what Bon-Bon was talking about.

"The one that's in Foxy's room."

Foxy's mind suddenly stopped. His systems seemed to spire out of control. His wires and parts were buzzing with outrage. And suddenly, his mind thought one thing:

_Bon-Bon's telling them about THAT_ door.

"Um, there's no door in my room!" Foxy denied, trying to hide the door away.

"A door?! Secret door hunt!" Puppet declared, he and Freddy running off to Foxy's cove.

"Guys, come back!" Foxy called, but they were already leaving. He turned to Bon-Bon in rage. "BON-BON."

"What? I just told them about the door!" Bon-Bon griped as he and Foxy ran into Foxy's room. Puppet was inspecting every inch of the room, greedily trying to find the door. Freddy was staring at the windows in Foxy's room with disappointment. When Bon-Bon came in, Freddy approached him.

"Aw, I see where Bonnie was mistaken." He revealed. He pointed at the windows on the opposite wall of Foxy's room. "These are windows, Bon-Bon!"

"Yeah, there's nothing over here." Bon-Bon said, and Foxy smiled. "But that's because the door's not over here. It's elsewhere in this room." Foxy's smile extinguished entirely. Bon-Bon pointed at Foxy's cove. "It's over there."

"Over here?" Foxy pointed to the spot right next to his cove, trying to distract the others. "Or over here?" He pointed at the empty corner of the room.

"Not, not in either of those places."

"See guys? Nothing in here. Let's quickly leave..." Freddy and Puppet sighed and began to walk for the door-

"GUYS, LOOK AT ME!" They stopped in their tracks and turned to look at Bon-Bon. "It's in his cove, his little cubbyhole!"

"No, don't tell them the truth!" Foxy groaned, but Puppet and Freddy had already opened the curtains and charged inside to look around. "Ugh..."

"Hey, look!" Puppet exclaimed happily. "There's some secret stuff back here!" The gang went into the cove. Near the back-left corner of the cove, a trapdoor was opened.

"See, guys? You're looking right at the door!" Bon-Bon cheered.

"BON-BON, STOP!" Foxy yelled, wanting Bon-Bon to stop talking about the room.

"What? I'm just letting them know." Puppet and Freddy dropped down into a small passageway, where a door was waiting. They opened the door and entered the room on the other side.

"Hey, there's probably pizza in here!" Freddy chimed in happily.

"Wait, there's pizza in there? I don't remember putting- I mean, why would there be pizza in here?" Foxy and Bon-Bon entered the room themselves.

The door led up to a tiny staircase that came up to a narrow room with a dirty yellow carpet flooring, and red-and-white striped walls. At the back of the narrow room was a desk with a pc and a computer tower on it, Foxy's own pc. A wooden chair with a cushiony red seat sat in front of the desk. A single lightbulb overhead illuminated the room.

"Aw, there's no pizza." Freddy whined, but quickly stopped. He and Puppet were gazing at Foxy's computer.

"This setup looks...familiar." Puppet mentioned, surprised.

"Uh, yeah! I wonder how it got here." Foxy lied, pretending to play dumb. "It's like somebody just put it there. I certainly didn't know about this-"

"Hey guys!" Bon-Bon walked up to them cheerily. Foxy froze. He was confused inside about something: Bon-Bon had no legs, how did he get up the staircase?

"How'd you get up the stairs?" He asked Bon-Bon.

"I hopped." Bon-Bon replied, jumping once to emphasize his answer.

"...good for you."

"Hey, why don't you just put me on your hand already?"

There was an awkward silence.

"That sounded weird. Don't say that ever again."

"But I'm a puppet. You have to wear me!"

"You're not a glove."

"Well...well..." Bon-Bon's strength to keep talking ceased, and he hid his head in his hands.

"Okay, this is getting weird." Foxy turned back around to Puppet and Freddy, who were still looking at the pc.

"This looks a lot like my computer!" Puppet pointed out. "My old one."

"Um, it's not your computer."

"But Foxy, didn't you say that it was-" Bon-Bon interrupted them.

"NO, NO, SHUT UP!"

"Foxy, you said it was-"

"I SAID SHUT UP! SHHH!"

"Well, if he says it's not your computer, then he must be telling the truth." Freddy quipped simply, patting Puppet's shoulder.

"Yeah, see, right, Bonnie?" Foxy smirked, patting Bonnie on the head rudely. "It's not my computer."

"Uh-huh, sure..." Bon-Bon mumbled, narrowing his eyes at Foxy.

"How'd this room get here, though?" Freddy asked interestedly.

"I don't know. I guess it's been here for a while, maybe somebody's been back here. I wonder what they've been doing." Foxy walked over to the computer. "We can't access the computer, though, it's off."

"Yeah, it's off because it's unplugged!" Bon-Bon commented.

"BON-BON!" Foxy approached the hand-puppet once again. "How do you know about that?"

"Well, um, I guess-" Bon-Bon was cut off by Puppet moving past Foxy and accidentally bumping into Bon-Bon, causing the bunny puppet to trip down the tiny staircase. "Ow, that hurt!"

"Woah, sorry." Puppet apologized, though he half-looked as if he didn't want to.

"PUPPET." Foxy growled, staring at Puppet for a moment before relenting as Bon-Bon came back up the staircase.

"Wait, if Bon-Bon knows about the computer being unplugged...than this must be HIS secret room, then!" Freddy theorized loudly as he rushed back over to the computer. "I'm a genius."

"Nah, it's not mine, although I wish it was." Bon-Bon sighed. "It's actually Foxy's."

"No, it's not!" Foxy denied once again, still feeling as if he should deny ownership of the room. Foxy knew it actually was his, but he knew that if Freddy and Puppet learned about that, they would probably mess everything up.

"Wait, so it's Foxy's room, then." Puppet said understandingly.

"Guys, it's not at all my room!" Foxy smiled sheepishly, then turned back to Bon-Bon. "Bon-Bon!" He muttered in his ear. "Stop it."

"But we've had this room for so long." Bon-Bon mentioned. "I didn't know that we were supposed to-"

"No, Bon-Bon."

"Well, then, since this is not Foxy's room..." Puppet piped up. "...Freddy, I think that computer is free for the taki-"

"No no no, this is MY ROOM now!" Foxy exclaimed insistently, pushing them aside and going near the pc. He turned his back to the computer and stretched out his arms to keep Freddy and Puppet back. Foxy knew that his plan of 'pretend it wasn't his' was just about to backfire on him completely, so he had decided to take action quickly and sharply. "It's behind my room, so it belongs to me!"

"Woah, so this is your room!" Freddy gasped.

"Hey, guys!" Bon-Bon cut in, running over to them. "Move out of the way, Freddy! MOVE AWAY!" He pushed Freddy out of the way. Freddy and Puppet quickly backed up as Bon-Bon cut past them and walked over to Foxy happily.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Stop yelling at me!" Freddy whined, sad. He shed a few tears.

"Yeah, that's what you get."

"Bon-Bon, be nice." Foxy chastised the hand-puppet. Once again, Foxy could see that Bon-Bon's actions were affecting his friends, and he would always have to step up and stop him when that happened.

"No!" The bunny hand-puppet refused. He and Foxy glared at each other, completely unaware of Freddy and Puppet's sudden huddle.

* * *

"_Puppet, I got a plan. Foxy won't see this coming._"

"_Okay,_ _what?_"

"_I'm gonna sneak by him, and-_" Freddy whispered the rest of his plan into Puppet's ear (or at least where Puppet's ear would be if he had ears), causing the marionette's eyes to widen and for him to nod slowly.

"_Yeah, go for it._"

"_Let's do this._"

* * *

Foxy sighed as he and Bon-Bon discontinued their round of glaring. He was getting slightly annoyed with Bon-Bon, too. Even if he had once been their size and their good friend, he was still getting on everyone's nerves.

"Hey, Foxy, how's it going?" Freddy asked, unable to repress a grin as he shuffled past Foxy and Bon-Bon. "Just your friendly neighborhood Freddy here..."

_Huh, this is kind of suspicious._ Foxy thought as he watched Freddy skeptically. Foxy was unsure of what Freddy was doing, but he didn't really like it.

"Well, don't mind me." Freddy went on as he went up to the desk. "Just walking over to your computer- GIVE ME THAT!" Freddy snatched up the computer monitor, disconnecting it from the cables it had been connected to in the process, and quickly ran out of the room.

"Huh?" Foxy muttered, trying to process what had went on- Foxy realized that Freddy had taken his computer monitor. "Hey, give that back!" Foxy raced after Freddy, Puppet following close behind. They chased him around the main room. "Don't you know how long that took me to steal- uh, I mean, I have no idea where it came from. Just get back here and give it back to me!"

"No!" Freddy huffed as he ran away from Foxy.

"Get them!" A shrill voice cheered Foxy on. Foxy looked back over at his room. Bon-Bon was currently trying to get through the trapdoor, but had gotten himself stuck in the door and could not follow Foxy. "Wait, I'm stuck. Guys, help!" Foxy ignored Bon-Bon's cries for help and continued to pursue Freddy, his computer more important to him than Bon-Bon at the moment.

The chase went on as Foxy ran Freddy down the smaller hallway over to the bigger hallway. Despite Foxy's natural speed as a fox, Freddy was running surprisingly faster than he looked as if he could go normally. Freddy turned a corner quickly, still clutching the monitor tightly in his right hand. Foxy turned the corner as well, but Freddy had disappeared from view.

"Where'd you go?" Foxy barked sharply, his head whipping around to every direction he could look towards. Freddy was still nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he go?" Puppet asked Foxy. Foxy turned around to see that Puppet had just caught up to Foxy. His thin puppet legs were vastly inferior to Foxy's thick metal ones built for a good burst of speed, and he had thus easily fallen behind earlier.

Foxy was surprised at Freddy's sudden speed. During normal circumstances, Freddy's overall running speed was just as bad as, if not worse than, Puppet's. His tendency to eat chicken had fattened him up a little (even despite robots being usually unable to gain weight), and he was not built to be fast at all. But now he was running more than twice as fast as Foxy, and the fox himself felt bewildered that he could somehow be slower than the pink-white bear.

"Yeesh, he's become really good at hiding." Foxy groaned as he checked every inch of the hall. He looked inside the windows of the many rooms scattered along the main hallway as Freddy's loud breathing noises sounded from somewhere else. "Freddy...come out and PLAY..." Foxy taunted, but only gained a few scared breaths from Freddy. Foxy entered Ballora's room, searching it as well.

"He's not." Puppet pointed out behind Foxy, surveying the room.

"Wait, he can't open doors!" Foxy realized, remembering that Freddy was incapable of opening doors. Foxy re-entered the hall and ran to the other side of the hall instead. "He has to be out here somewhere!"

Foxy knew that with the whole 'door inability' that everyone except him seemed to posses would prevent Freddy from getting very far unless the doors were already open for him.

"Freddy!" Foxy called as he walked to the bathrooms. Foxy suddenly stopped as Bon-Bon came scurrying up to Foxy and Puppet, panting heavily.

"Hey, I'm back. I finally made it out of there." Bon-Bon informed them as he gasped for breath. "It took a while, but I did it. Sorry for falling behind.

Foxy could see why Bon-Bon had trouble running after him; Bon-Bon's lack of legs made the bunny hand-puppet's only way of getting around darting along using his hands. While he had gotten better at it and was quite fast now, he was still not as fast as Foxy.

"Any idea where Freddy is?" Foxy asked the hand-puppet as he looked around the boys' restroom, still having not found Freddy. Bon-Bon shook his head, but Foxy barely had time to process the gesture. Freddy came charging out of the girls' restroom suddenly, running back down the hallway. "I found you, Freddy!" Foxy gasped as he chased Freddy again, Bon-Bon and Puppet hurrying along far behind them.

"Get him! Get him!" Bon-Bon cried as Foxy chased Freddy back down the smaller hallway. Foxy was having trouble still; Freddy was still faster than normal and was racing ahead of Foxy, although it did look as if the bear was having difficulty doing so.

"Get back here, Freddy! This is NOT funny! I need that computer." Foxy yelled over to Freddy as they entered the main room. Freddy went to the stand bordering the kitchen door, but the stand's tiny fence doors were closed, blocking Freddy out. "Ah-ha, I've got you now-" Freddy, in a surprising show of athleticism, vaulted over the stand counter and to the other side. "WHAT? How did you do that?!"

Freddy laughed as he entered the kitchen. Foxy vaulted over the stand himself and followed Freddy, but stopped in his tracks once again. Freddy was holding the computer monitor over the open trash chute.

"The joke's on you!" Freddy declared. "If I can't have it, then NO ONE can!" And he dropped the monitor down into the chute.

"NOOOO! WHY?!" Foxy shrieked as the monitor fell down the chute and out of sight. The loud sound of the monitor's glass shattering down below followed this seconds after. Foxy turned back to Puppet and Bon-Bon, who had just entered the room. "Puppet, did you just see that?"

"Yeah, that was pretty weird!" Puppet admit, gazing into the chute as he said this.

"I guess." Foxy grunted. Foxy gasped; Garbage now had tech in the chute. "Oh no, Garbage has tech now-" Foxy paused. It dawned on him that worrying about this was stupid: Garbage only had a computer monitor, but no computer tower to power it and no cables to connect into it. And even if the former security guard had gained those things, Foxy very much doubted that there were any outlets down in the chute. "Well, he doesn't have a computer tower, so I think it's all good."

"Woah. What's this?" Garbage babbled inside the chute, having just found the monitor.

"Oops." Freddy said, now aware that giving Garbage tech, even if he couldn't use it, was a grave error.

"Who's that?" Bon-Bon chirped interestedly.

"Is this a sandwich?" Garbage croaked tiredly. "It's a pretty weird looking sandwich."

Foxy and Freddy looked towards each other; grinning madly. They could trick Garbage into eating a computer!

"Yeah, it is! Bite it!" Foxy urged Garbage on.

"Yes, do that! It's my new recipe!" Freddy claimed eagerly.

"Is it made out of chicken?" Garbage asked warily. Garbage had already started hating the chicken Freddy made a long time ago, and loathed having to eat it when Freddy fed it to him. Garbage would have to eat it anyway, Foxy knew that he would if he wanted to stay alive.

"No."

"Ah, thank goodness. I was getting tired of your chicken, Freddy."

"Awww..." Freddy looked sad.

"Yeah, Freddy, let's be honest here: you give him way too much." Foxy agreed, then looked back down into the chute. "Say, how was the candy we gave you a few days ago?"

"Eh, it was alright." Garbage wheezed. "I'm still pretty hungry, though, since candy doesn't really fill you up and you shouldn't eat too much of it."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Guys, seriously." Bon-Bon cut in, looking annoyed now. "I've been trying to figure out what's going on here for the past few minutes. Just who is that?"

"Who is what?" Freddy asked, unaware of what Bon-Bon what talking about.

"That guy down there. Who is he?"

"Oh, right. You haven't met him yet. Well, that's Garbage."

"Garbage? Where'd he come from?"

"Well, see, that was the first security guard I encountered the night I was transferred her." Foxy explained, remembering how Garbage (formerly Philip, but Foxy wanted to forget that name) had came that night.

"Ugh, I remember that night! That was the same night that FREDDY lost me!"

Freddy gasped. "No, don't do this! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Freddy broke into tears again.

"Man, Freddy. You're weird." Puppet said, shaking his head at the deeply sad bear.

"Bon-Bon, um, you shouldn't be so mean to Freddy." Foxy told Bon-Bon. "He is still our friend."

"I guess..." Bon-Bon sighed, frowning. "But I'm still kind of upset, because that was mean of him. Freddy, come here." Freddy perked up and looked back at his former best friend. "I guess I'm..." Bon-Bon muttered something.

"What? I didn't hear you..." Freddy whined.

"I'm sorry." Bon-Bon apologized.

Freddy smiled a little. "You know it's okay, buddy. I forgive you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I guess I can be friends with you again, or something." Bon-Bon looked over at Foxy with contempt. "I'm still gonna hang out with Foxy, though."

"No, no, you don't have to be with me." Foxy assured Bon-Bon, not wanting to be his puppet master. "You should go work with Freddy again. You two were meant to be together."

Freddy's face lightened up, his hope of being with his best friend again starting to become renewed.

Bon-Bon shook his head calmly, and smiled at Foxy. "No, I wanna try you for a little while."

"Uh, that's a really weird thing to say."

Freddy looked heartbroken once more. "Fine! Go with him, then!" Freddy retreated into behind the kitchen counter, crying his eyes out.

"Freddy, don't worry! I'm sure that someday he'll become your friend again!" Foxy comforted Freddy.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Garbage yelled up to them, a note of shock in his voice. "I hear another voice that I haven't heard before! New person, are you here to save me?! Help, I'm down here!"

The animatronics paused and smiled at each other, amused by Garbage's actions.

"Oh, Garbage." Freddy sighed, breaking out of his tears and looking smugly down at the chute. "When will he learn?"

"Uh, that's another animatronic you're talking to." Foxy informed Garbage, shrugging. "His name is Bonnie, but we call him Bon-Bon. He's kind of a hand-puppet."

"Oh, gosh darn it!" Garbage groaned unhappily.

"Yeah, don't even try to break out. There's no escape." Freddy told Garbage, smirking.

"Wait a minute!" Foxy cut in. Foxy just realized that the garbage chute had been open when Foxy had came in, but Freddy couldn't open doors. "Freddy, how did you open that?"

"Open what?"

"This." Foxy drew a pointed finger at the trash chute.

Freddy seemed surprised. He looked at his hands. "Oh, I don't know! Everything was just happening so fast, and then...that..."

"This IS getting weird." Foxy specified, curious as to how FREDDY possible could or could not open doors now. Freddy, meanwhile, was backing towards the door. "Freddy, get back here!"

"No!" Freddy shouted as he exited the kitchen. Foxy chased after him. Freddy vaulted over the stand again, and Foxy followed suit as Freddy ran into Foxy's cove.

"Wow, this is weird! He can open certain doors! I don't get it." Foxy blurted as he chased after Freddy and Puppet and Bon-Bon came behind him. Foxy entered his room and found Freddy crouching in one of the corners.

"They'll never see me here." Freddy mumbled as he stayed still there. Foxy just stared at Freddy. Puppet and Bon-Bon came in and did the same. "They'd never look here."

"Oh, where oh where is Freddy?" Foxy called out sarcastically as he pretended to wander around the room.

"He's in the corner." Bon-Bon piped up.

"Um, I know that. I can see him."

"Nope, you can't see me!" Freddy claimed as he kept facing the corner. Foxy approached him. "I can't see you, so you can't see me!"

"Freddy." Foxy muttered, narrowing his eyes at the bear. All was silent for a second. "I can see you." Freddy turned around and screamed, squirming on the spot.

"And you're trapped now!" Bon-Bon jeered playfully.

"Um, Bon-Bon, I said to be nice."

"Oh, but I thought we were playing _Trap Freddy and Make Him My Slave_."

"Um, it doesn't work that way." Foxy explained. Foxy thought that Bon-Bon would stop making fun of Freddy after he said sorry, but clearly he still intended to do it just to see Freddy become uncomfortable.

"Yes, it does."

"NO, it doesn't." Foxy groaned. "Well, now that this is finally over, I'm gonna have to go and steal another monitor- I mean, no!"

The others stared at him in alarm.

"Wait, what was that?!" Puppet questioned Foxy anxiously.

"Puppet, can I borrow a monitor for the room that-I-didn't-know-was-mine?" Foxy chuckled nervously, but Freddy and Puppet looked very pleased.

"What a nice was to ask." Freddy commented earnestly.

"Yeah, that's such a nice way for you to ask me." Puppet agreed. He put a hand on Foxy's shoulder. "Well, sure, buddy. I'll go get you one."

"Ah, thank you. That's so kind of you." Foxy thanked Puppet, happy to hear that Puppet was willing to help him.

"Alright, be right back." Puppet left the room.

"Okay." Foxy replied nicely.

"Wow, that was cool that he doesn't know that's your room and you know about it all along-" Bon-Bon concluded quickly, but was unable to finish his sentence as Foxy had slapped his hand over the hand-puppet's mouth to quiet him down.

"Wait, what?" Freddy stuttered, confused.

"Um, that was nothing." Foxy lied, shaking his head.

"Oh, okay. I guess it was nothing. I mean, for a second there I thought I just heard Bon-Bon say that you knew that the room was your room all along and you lied to us."

"No, no, it's _definitely_ not my room. Of course, it's not like I knew it was there the whole entire time and I've been secretly keeping it from you guys and also when I disappear, that's where I've been going. Nope, not one little bit."

"Ah, alright. Well, as long as that's not the case."

_"He's real dumb."_

"I know he is." Foxy mumbled to the voice quietly.

"Yeah, he is." Bon-Bon noticed, yelling his words out loud.

"Wow, Bon-Bon, you and the voice sound a tiny bit similar."

"Well, a little, I guess, but not really. By the way, you should really get that checked. Pretty sure having a voice in your head is a BAD thing." Foxy shrugged, then looked over at Freddy, who was staring at Foxy.

"What?" Foxy asked as Freddy examined him.

"Hmm. What are you talking about?" Freddy asked suspiciously.

"Uh, nothing at all." Foxy squawked as he went to his cove, where the curtains were opened and the trapdoor to his back room was still open. "I'm gonna go into my room and wait for Puppet. See you guys later."

"Bye!" Freddy responded, then left the room.

"I'm coming with you!" Bon-Bon squealed as he followed Foxy into through the trapdoor into the back room.

"Okay, fine." Foxy sighed as he and Bon-Bon entered the back room, ready to hang out for a while...


	21. Puppet's Pizzeria Project

"Seriously, why did Puppet give me a phone that I can't actually _use_?" Foxy griped as he examined his lackluster phone and faced towards Ballora.

Foxy was hanging out in Ballora's room today with the ballerina herself. Ballora was dancing on her pillar nearby, looking away from Foxy. Foxy was currently distracted with the fact that his phone had very little usage besides calling Puppet and playing _Pokémon GO_, which Foxy had not gotten around to yet as he didn't feel like playing it at the moment. There had also been the new mysterious appearance a strange app on there called _Yelp_, but Foxy hadn't dared touch that one.

Ballora had invited Foxy inside her room today, but Foxy was still confused as to why she had done so.

When Ballora didn't reply, Foxy went on. "Ballora, I'm talking to you."

"What?" Ballora complained as she turned towards Foxy irritably. "Ugh, you always need to talk to me. All I want to do is dance."

"You asked me to come in here, and here I am, talking to you!"

"I'm here too!" Bon-Bon's shrill voice rang out, and Foxy and Ballora both jumped; Bon-Bon was standing right behind them.

"Hey, woah! When'd you get here?!" Foxy asked, surprised to see the hand-puppet there.

"I followed you in. You went in here, and I followed behind you. Duh!"

"Oh, uh, okay." Foxy accepted this, and turned back to Ballora. "But, anyway, you asked me to come in here, and I'm here now! You're the one who knows how to use this phone better than me, and I don't even know how to use it myself! You put _Pokémon GO_ on it, and you also put some app called _Yelp_."

"Um, I don't really know what you're talking about. That one, I don't know. The Pokémon one, yes, but _Yelp_? Uh, nope. I don't know."

"I'm sure you installed it there! See, you gave a rating to a pizzeria that hasn't even been opened yet. _A.K.A_, THIS PIZZERIA." Foxy held up his phone.

Ballora looked taken aback. "What? No I didn't! I didn't give it a ten out of ten- I mean, uh, I don't know."

Foxy held the phone back up to his face. "Yeah, see, you know that! Oh wait, and it also says this in the review description: _'Ballora's favorite room is Ballora's room.'_ You actually put your own name there! How do you even make mistakes like that?!"

"Well, of course I did that! After all, my room is the best- actually, um, I don't know what you're talking about." Ballora stopped dancing and approached Bon-Bon. "Bon-Bon, you did that, didn't you?"

"I didn't do anything! Hmph, I'm gonna ignore you now." Bon-Bon turned around, but then seemed to stumble around in circles. "Woah, dizzy..."

"Um, have you gotten into the candy again?" Foxy asked, thinking that the dizziness was caused by sugar.

"Maybe." Bon-Bon squeaked uncomfortably. "Maybe, maybe, maybe. I refuse to say."

"Okay..." Foxy went up to Ballora and whispered into her ear: "_He got into the candy_ _again_."

"Wait, who's candy?" Ballora responded. "Bon-Bon, did you eat my candy from Halloween?"

"Oh, yeah, I did! That was very delicious. Thank you for it!" Bon-Bon admit happily. "I didn't think you were gonna share it, but you did! Thanks again!" Bon-Bon laughed dizzily.

"And that is why I don't like sharing with people." Ballora groaned, staring at Bon-Bon unpleasantly.

"Well, you have to learn to share, because.." Foxy went over to Bon-Bon. "Just look at how small he is! He's so tiny.." Foxy pushed Bon-Bon a little bit by accident as he said this.

"Hey, don't push me!" Bon-Bon screamed, aggravated.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that."

"Yeah, right! You know, maybe I should become _Ballora's _puppet instead!"

"No, absolutely not!" Ballora refused sternly. "You stay with Foxy. I don't want you. I can't dance with a puppet on my hand."

"Yeah, you can! I could learn how to jig, I can learn how to wiggle, I can learn...um, I think it's called a twerk, or a tweak? I think it's tweak. But anyways, I can do that."

Foxy gaped at the small hand-puppet as Ballora looked even more disgusted.

"Don't. Please don't. Please don't do that." Ballora stuttered. "That's gonna scar people for live, and scare them. Wait, actually, that'd be a good thing for those security guards. But not to US, though! Please don't do that here."

"Okay, I won't." Bon-Bon replied respectfully. "I'm sorry. I'm just still learning how to do stuff as a hand-puppet. You know, ever since I was _ABANDONED_ by Freddy!" Bon-Bon became enraged for a moment.

Foxy quickly backed away from Bon-Bon and over to Ballora.

"Wow, um..." Foxy murmured.

"What was that? Why did he start yelling like that?" Ballora asked him, freaked out slightly.

"I don't know, but I'm kind of scared."

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?!" Bon-Bon shrieked as he jumped over to them. Foxy and Ballora screamed and backed away even more.

"Oh gosh, now he's really angry..." Ballora muttered under her breath.

"You guys had better not be talking about me behind my back again!" Bon-Bon warned them as he glared at them angrily. "Because I know stuff. I know people."

"Um, anyways, what do you need, Foxy?!" Ballora asked Foxy to hurriedly change the subject.

"I think, uh, since you're here, you can come with me." Foxy replied, trying to think of something else to go on about. He remembered his back room behind the cove; Ballora hadn't seen it yet, so he figured he'd show it to her. "There's a secret room that I need to show you."

"Secret room?" Ballora looked bewildered.

"Yeah, I decided I'd tell you before Freddy and Puppet would tell you." Foxy went on as they exited the room and went back down the halls to Foxy's cove.

"Oh, I remember that! It's a really cool area behind Foxy's cove!" Bon-Bon exclaimed, his anger abating in the blink of an eye, and now replaced with eagerness.

"Bon-Bon, you didn't even give me a chance to tell her!"

"What?! I wasn't supposed to say anything?" Bon-Bon griped as they entered the main room.

"No! Oh, man, that's sucks- _woah_." Foxy found himself open-mouthed at a terrible sight. "What the...Ballora, did you do this?"

The normal entryway into the room was now blocked, a large wooden wall stood in the way instead. There was a wooden door in the middle of the wall, with a large lock holding it in place. The door had a glassless window with wooden bars in it, which showed the room inside.

"No, I've been in my room dancing!" Ballora revealed as she looked upon the wall. "Was this supposed to be like this?"

"I don't think so! Who put a wall here-"

"Hey, hold up, hold up, hold up!" The animatronics were cut off. Puppet had charged over to them. "It's not ready, it's not ready!"

"Huh?!" Foxy gasped. What was Puppet doing with his room. "What do you mean, it's not ready?!"

"IT." Was all Puppet said as he stood in the way of the wall. "IT is not ready."

"What are you talking about?"

"Is it a new ballet room for me?" Ballora asked hopefully.

"Uh, no. I'd better right that down, though." Puppet mentioned, and he took out a notepad and scribbled something on it while muttering: "_Ballora...Ballet...Room..."_

"Why is HE here?!" Bon-Bon shouted, unhappy to see Puppet there. The two puppets had so far not gotten along better in the slightest, and continued to be mean to each other. "I don't want him here. Can he go away now?"

Everyone stared at Bon-Bon.

"Wow." Foxy said, shaking his head disapprovingly at the hand-puppet. "That's kind of mean. Puppet, aren't you gonna respond to this?"

"Well, see, I'm a professional, and I am not going to be mean while on the job." Puppet reasoned simply. He squinted at Bon-Bon. "I'll see you after work, though." Bon-Bon nodded nervously. "But, let me tell you, I'm trying to do this thing for my show." Puppet patted the wooden wall. "I'm doing a show now."

"You have a show?" Ballora asked in slight disbelief.

"Yeah! It's about remodeling dirty, stinky places."

"WHAT?!" Foxy exclaimed, offended. His room wasn't unclean at all, he thought. "Take that back."

"Ooooh, take that, Foxy." Ballora taunted, somehow intrigued to hear this. "So you remodel places, Puppet?"

"Yep!" Puppet confirmed, smiling. "And the place number one on my list was Foxy's room!"

"Ha ha, your room is stinky!" Ballora went on, still wanting to make fun of Foxy. "And he won't do my room, it's clean."

"Say, would Ballora's happen to be next?" Foxy asked, stone-faced.

"Yes."

"What?! Take that back, Puppet!" Ballora yelled, also not very pleased to hear this.

"No." Puppet refused calmly, not looking even a bit sorry for his actions.

"Foxy, tell him not to do anything to my room!" Ballora ordered sharply.

"I can't tell him to take anything back!" Foxy responded, aware that he could not control what Puppet did around the pizzeria.

"Puppet, be nice to Ballora!" Bon-Bon backed Ballora up. Ballora seemed content. "She's gonna be my new puppet master soon, so you HAVE to be nice to her." Ballora's content look was wiped clean from her face at this.

"He means Foxy, right?" Ballora muttered, chuckling nervously while glancing at Bon-Bon.

"Well, that's still no excuse for me to change that room for the better!" Puppet declared, patting Bon-Bon mockingly. "Anyways, I think.." Puppet looked through the bars of the door for a second before going back to speaking. "I think I'm actually finished with the room!"

"Um, actually, before we do that, question!" Foxy cut in urgently.

"Raise your hand!"

Foxy did so. "Here!"

"Okay, Foxy! I pick you!"

"Yay, I got picked! I mean, uh, what I was gonna say was, how have you been getting in and out of the room if that has been there? I was literally here fifteen minutes ago, and this wasn't here."

"Ah, well, there's only one answer to that question, and you'll see it in a moment! The important thing is, your room is different now!"

Foxy was skeptical. He had wanted his plain room to be changed, but he was unsure if Puppet's actions taken on it would be for better or for worse, he had no clue which one but still was wary.

"Um, I'm already not liking this."

"Yeah, this sounds like a bad idea!" Bon-Bon agreed, but Puppet raised up his hands, and the talking ceased.

"Well.." Puppet suddenly coughed over against the wall, releasing a cloud of dust. "Woah, sorry! All the dust and fumes that got in there from the work and the carpentry." Ballora looked confused. "You know, when you sandpaper stuff? The dust gathers up. You gotta be careful of when that happens!"

"I'm still not sure if I'm gonna like this." Foxy commented doubtfully.

"You guys ready? Well, close your eyes! Well, you don't have to, Bon-Bon, I don't care about you. But Foxy, Ballora, you two close your eyes!"

"But my eyes are already closed." Ballora mentioned, pointing at her eyes. She was technically not wrong; her eyes were always closed tight, yet somehow she could see. Foxy still was bewildered at this, too.

"Yeah, we need to talk to you about how it is that you see. Are you squinting? Do you need glasses? Puppet, I think she needs glasses." Foxy chattered, his mind already jumping to conclusions in the blink of an eye.

"No, it's not that. I'm just super duper awesome, that's why." Ballora boasted. "I can sense everything."

"Schedule an appointment for the eye doctor. Got it."

Ballora sighed, clearly sick of Foxy's insistence that she get glasses. "No, I don't need to see the doctor!"

"Do you think a dentist could do it?" Puppet added. "I know a pretty good dentist."

"Really? You do- wait, I don't need a dentist either!"

"Aww, okay. His name is Doctor O, I've mentioned him before, but I guess that doesn't matter. You guys ready?"

"Okay, uh, let's do this." Foxy grunted, ready to see his room.

"Alright, I'll work my magic." Puppet took a key from his pocket. "One, two, three, go!" He unlocked the door and went inside the room.

"Oh, it's open!" Foxy exclaimed.

"That was paper mache! I saw it!" Bon-Bon claimed.

"Uh-huh, sure you did." Ballora mumbled, not listening to Bon-Bon. "So, what's it look like?"

"Come inside!" Foxy, Ballora, and Bon-Bon entered the room and Foxy found himself out of breath at the new look of his room.

The room was now more brightly lit, more lightbulbs connected into the ceiling. In front of the cove was three rows of stools, three per row, for people to sit down on. In one corner was a sizable stack of crates with a few extra stools next to it just in case more people came. Posters of Funtime Foxy that said things like _Party Time! _and _Celebrate!_ scattered the walls, all pictures of Foxy preforming happily. There were also a few misc. paintings on the walls, showing random pictures such as a fireplace in a workshop, a gathering of stormy clouds over the sea at night, and one Foxy instantly recognized, which was _The Scream_ by Edvard Munch.

"Um...what the..." Foxy gaped, unsure of what to say.

"Woah, did you paint all of these?!" Ballora gasped, examining the paintings.

"Yep, it was a hundred percent my effort!" Puppet said. "I even signed them on the back!"

"I've seen this one before; it isn't yours." Foxy clarified, going over to _The Scream_.

"Yeah it is!" Puppet replied insistently, but he was fooling nobody with his lies.

"Wait a second, I think I've seen this one too, before!" Ballora added, looking at the picture of the clouds over the sea. Foxy himself didn't recognize the other two paintings, and was unsure if Ballora was correct or not.

Puppet, unfazed, only just muttered thoughtfully.

"So, you've put boxes in the corner. Why? What's in them?" Foxy asked, pointing at the crates in the corner.

"Actually, they aren't part of the decoration. They're just where all the stuff came in from." Puppet explained. "I'm just too lazy to go and take them outside."

"So all you did was put chairs down in my room, and posters too- wait, how did you get my pictures?"

"Actually, they were from the company themselves. I found them printed out in the break room, so I kinda just took them."

"Alright, but, you only put stools, posters, and paintings in here."

"Yes, of course. And I even re-decorated your super-secret room!"

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, Foxy, you have a secret room?" Ballora asked, interested suddenly.

"Yeah, that's what I was gonna show you." Foxy told her begrudgingly. "But it looks like Puppet's beat me to it. Take a look." They opened the curtains and the trapdoor was open at the flooring of Foxy's cove.

"Woah! You have a door underneath the floor and everything?!" Ballora exclaimed, in a mix of amazement and jealousy.

"Well, we gotta take a look inside the room." Puppet decided. "You first, Foxy. It's best that you see it first."

"Okay. By the way, Ballora, it wasn't MY secret room, at least not at first." Foxy lied. "We just found it one day, and I claimed it! Yeah, exactly." Foxy went through the trapdoor, and the tiny passage led to the door leading to the back room. _Oh man, I'm not gonna like this..._ Foxy opened the door and entered, going up the small number of steps. "I'm going in, and...what the..."

Foxy found himself gazing open the back room, which had also changed. The computer at the end of the narrow room had been untouched, but had been moved to touch the left wall. Next to the computer was a large grey shelving unit, which stretched almost to the ceiling. A reddish-brown chest of drawers had been put against the left wall, while the right wall was now taken up by a massive tv screen with speakers indented on both the left and right of the main screen. The squeaky plush yellow flooring and the dull grey ceiling had both been replaced by clean and fashionable wood.

"Ta-da!" Puppet cheered as he entered the room too.

"What...what..." Was all Foxy could say, as he was awestruck by the back room too. Ballora came in and also began to marvel over the room.

"Woah..." She said as she took it all in.

"I'll give you the tour, Foxy!" Puppet declared eagerly. "Let's start off with the most important stuff first!" He placed a hand on the chest of drawers. "This right here is where you can put your clothes, and jammies, and stuff!"

"I don't have clothes!" Foxy griped, annoyed that Puppet had gotten him something to store stuff that he didn't have.

"Ew, that means there's underwear! Gross!" Ballora whined as she backed away as quickly as she could.

"Foxy, you do have clothes! You can keep them in there." Bon-Bon cut in, popping up next to them. "You can store those security guard clothes and maintenance people clothes!"

"BON-BON!"

"Sorry." Bon-Bon ran out of the room. "Okay, now I'm going to hide. I'm scared right now."

"Bonnie, come out! Where are you?" Foxy called, exiting the trapdoor and coming back into his room. Bon-Bon was resting against the wall, his eyes shut thoughtfully. "Oh, there you are!"

"Oh, don't worry about me." Bon-Bon assured him, opening an eye slightly. "I'm just chilling and ignoring whatever happens in there. Pay no mind."

Foxy nodded and entered back into his back room, where Puppet and Ballora still where.

"Can we watch tv?" Ballora asked Puppet, gazing longingly at the tv screen on the wall.

"That's actually not just a tv, but that's not important right now." Puppet replied, waving it off. He went over to the shelving unit. "This right here is the state-of-the-art normal shelf. For all your shelf needs!"

"Um...okay." Foxy muttered. He didn't have much of an opinion on the shelving unit, except that he might have trouble reaching the higher areas of it.

"I'm not sure how you could reach the top shelf, but I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Eh, I'll just throw Bon-Bon up there if I need to access it."

"Wait, what?" Foxy could hear Bon-Bon stutter from the other room.

"Oh, yeah, you could throw Bon-Bon up there. Ew, that's a weird name."

"What about this computer?" Ballora asked. "I want this computer. Can I have it?"

"No, it's meant for Foxy. However, this is actually a super-duper computer. Your old computer, Foxy, was lame and smelly, so I souped it up! I put mice in there, and they're running on cogwheels."

"That sounds like the exact OPPOSITE of what I would have wanted." Foxy told Puppet, frowning.

"I think it's nice! Can you put guinea pigs in mine?" Ballora asked, smiling.

"You have a computer?" Puppet replied, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Um, no. I don't." Ballora stared at the ground for a moment.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Foxy mocked her. "Anyways, what's this right here?" He pointed at the giant tv screen. "Is this a tv?"

"This is for all of your spying needs!" Puppet exclaimed eagerly. "You know how you like to spy on people?"

"What?"

"Yeah! You were talking to me about it the other day."

"No, I wasn't-"

_"He knows too_ _much!"_

"Shut up, voice."

"On this giant monitor," Puppet explained, having not heard the voice this time, "you can check every room in the building! You can check Ballora's room-"

"You better not look at my room." Ballora threatened Foxy unhappily.

"-my room, Freddy's room, the basement-"

"Wait, did he just say basement?"

"Basement?" Foxy stuttered. When did they have a basement in the pizzeria?

"Ah, that's not important!" Puppet shrugged it off, shaking his head quickly. "It's fine, don't worry!"

"Puppet!"

"The point is, you can look at everything!"

"Puppet, you can't ignore us like this. Basement?"

"Hmm? Nice tv!" Puppet patted the tv again.

"Yeah, it is a nice tv, but-"

"It plays Blu-ray, too!" ("Blu-ray? Oooh!" Ballora chattered from next to them.)

"You do understand that I didn't tell you to re-decorate?" Foxy groaned. He had told Puppet yesterday that he only needed a new monitor, but now he had gone and changed the room with Foxy knowing. "All I needed was a new monitor, because Freddy threw the previous one down to, um, Garbage."

"Mm-hmm."

"And you did all this."

"Yes. Don't you like it?"

"Um, I...it's nice, but why would a need a tv this big?" Foxy stretched his arm up to indicate the tv's massive size.

"Well, maybe you'd just like to sit back, relax, and, y'know, experience the 'theater live'."

"Where do you sit to watch it, though?" Ballora interrupted. She sat on the chest of drawers. "This?"

"Yeah!"

Foxy sat down and cringed; it wasn't at all nice to sit on. "This isn't very comfortable."

"Well, you could just sit on your computer chair and turn sideways." Puppet put a hand on the chair next to the computer desk.

"Yeah, but I'm watching it at an angle!" Foxy griped, sitting down in the chair to show Puppet. "Can't I just move the chair?"

"Surprisingly enough, it's nailed to the ground. So, no." Foxy checked and saw that the chair legs did indeed have thick, hard nails in them, which connected the chair itself to the ground. Puppet sighed. "You're just too picky."

"You know, maybe you shouldn't do your show." Ballora suggested, discouraged by Puppet's job with the tv. "Maybe I should! Ballora, with her amazing house makeovers!"

"Um, I'd rather not have my room be pink." Foxy revealed, aware of the color Ballora would use for every room; her favorite one.

"What's wrong with pink? Do you have something wrong with pink?" Ballora snapped, offended somehow.

"Well, I'm partially pink, so I'm not hateful of it. I just don't want to be completely pink. Neither me nor my room. Man, this reminds me of my old suit. I really miss it." Foxy grumbled silently, he could remember the good old days when he had the cool red-orange suit and had an eyepatch and hook, and was a better pirate. Once again, despite his declaration of moving on from the past, he still longed to have his old suit back.

"Oh man, I remember the days when I had a hook, an eyepatch, orange fur. Ah, those were the days!" Foxy reminisced fondly.

"So, can I have my payment for this?" Puppet urged, holding out his hands.

"Um, I didn't agree to this!" Foxy backed away as Puppet stared Foxy down. "You're getting creepy again. Stop."

"Well, then this was certainly a big waste of my time and my resources. I'm just gonna go and rethink some stuff." Puppet left the room.

Ballora looked confused, and Foxy could see this. "Yeah, he keeps trying to get me to buy stuff. Last time it was toys, or something.

Ballora squealed interestedly. "I want toys!"

"Puppet, come back!" Foxy called as he and Ballora exited the room themselves, but Puppet was gone. He turned to Bon-Bon, who was still leaning against the wall silently. "Bon-Bon, where'd he go?"

"I don't know. I wasn't paying attention to his stupid face." Bon-Bon snapped, annoyed.

"Bon-Bon, be nice!" Foxy repeated as he and the others went down the main room and the hallways, searching for their marionette friend. "Puppet! Puppet!"

"Ow! Get out of my way, Bon-Bon!" Ballora whined, her and Bon-Bon pushing each other to catch up to Foxy.

"It's not my fault that you're not fast enough to catch up with us!" Bon-Bon replied, snarky as he passed Ballora. Foxy entered Puppet's room, having a feeling that Puppet would have retreated to his box.

Unfortunately enough for Ballora, Bon-Bon was right. Ballora was also an exceptionally slow runner, the worst of all of the animatronics in fact. She commonly pranced and leaped instead of running, as her jumping skills proved to be more developed than her running skills.

"Puppet, knock knock!" Foxy called, tapping on the box.

"Who's there?" Puppet asked halfhazardly.

"Uh, can you come out?"

"Come out from where?"

"Your box."

"I'm not in my box."

"Huh?" Foxy whipped around and jumped. Puppet was standing right behind them.

"How'd you get there? I swore I heard you down in the box!" Ballora asked confusedly.

"No, I was in the restroom!" Puppet revealed, shrugging.

"Were you in the boys' bathroom?" Ballora questioned him, eyeing him with suspicion.

"Yes, OBVIOUSLY!" Puppet jeered, frowning in her face.

"Good!" Ballora huffed, pushing him away. "Besides, those cookies in there are mine anyway-"

"Cookies?!" Foxy exclaimed. If there were cookies in the girls' bathroom, it would be infinitely worth it to go in there. He rushed into the girls' bathroom, Ballora chasing after him with shouts of protest as Foxy checked every area of the room, only to find no cookies. "Where are they? I don't see them!"

"I have them!" Ballora said, pushing him back. "They're in my pockets."

"Aw, man..." Foxy groaned, disappointed as he exited the girls' bathroom.

_"We can go in the girls' room, dummy! I am one!"_

"Shut up, voice. Your existence doesn't alter my privileges." Foxy growled back at the voice, wanting it to stay quiet.

_"We can go in!"_

"Voice, not now!"

"Stop pushing me, Ballora!" Bon-Bon grumped as Ballora pushed him away from the bathroom door.

"Well, then get out of the girls' bathroom! Only girls can go in!" Ballora instructed the hand-puppet sternly.

"I can go in! It's where I came out from, after all!"

"You're a boy, Bon-Bon! And besides, you came out of the boys'."

"No, the girls'."

"Um, no, you came out of the boys'."

"Girls'."

"You know what?! I'm not gonna argue with some dumb puppet. I'm gonna go back in here, so I can dance, practice, and eat cookies." She went into the bathroom, out of sight.

"Um, that sounds like a really weird thing to do." Foxy admit, but Ballora gave him no response, so he turned to Puppet to talk to him instead. "So, who helped you redecorate my room, anyhow?"

"It was all me! And..." Puppet muttered the last word, but it was so inaudible that Foxy could only just hear it when he listened with all his might.

"And who?"

"Hmm? I didn't say anything."

"You did say something. You said 'and' and then your voice kind trailed off."

"No, no."

"Yes."

"I think you're just hearing stuff again."

"No, you definitely said 'and' and then got quiet!" Bon-Bon yelled. "I'm not fooled."

"Just tell me, Puppet. Who was it?" Foxy asked insistently, wanting Puppet to give him the truth.

Puppet looked reluctant for a moment, then smiled nervously. "Nobody important. Say, I gotta use the restroom as well! And maybe find a dragon or something." Puppet rushed into the bathroom. Foxy followed him, stuttering indecipherably at Puppet's actions. "Hey, I'm busy! No following!"

"How?! No, I'm following you! I don't trust you. There has to be a secret door in here, or something." Foxy inspected the walls, trying to find a secret.

"I said don't follow me!"

"Is there a secret door-"

"GO!"

"Okay, fine! Geez!" Foxy left the room, upset.

"Man, our friends are being weird today!" Bon-Bon pointed out as he slouched against the wall, having waited for Foxy to leave the boys' bathroom. "You know what? I think you should go and see what Ballora's doing."

"What?! Are you sure?" Foxy knew he was not meant to enter the girls' bathroom, and he was afraid that Ballora would be doing something private in there.

"Yeah! I mean, she said she was gonna dance in there, so you can't possibly get in trouble for going in to watch her!"

"Okay, fine. I'll do it."

"Yes, do it."

Foxy entered the girls' bathroom to the strange noise of what seemed to be chewing. He looked into the open stall and was greeted with Ballora seated on the closed toilet, scarfing up a large number of chocolate-chip cookies.

"Are you serious?"

Ballora screamed. "AH! GET OUT OF HERE, SHOO!"

"Are you just sitting there, eating cookies?"

"No!"

_"Yes, she was eating cookies!"_

Foxy didn't tell off the voice this time; it was right anyhow. Ballora was eating cookies. All he did was groan at the obnoxious voice.

"Get out, or I'm gonna tell on you!" Ballora threatened him. "You're gonna get in big trouble if I do that!"

"And who are you gonna tell?"

"I'm gonna, uh...tell Freddy! Yeah, he won't like this!"

"Oh, Freddy! I'm so SCARED!" Foxy said sarcastically.

"You're not supposed to be in here, okay?" Ballora sighed, worn out. "This is the girls' bathroom."

_"We can be in here if we want!"_

Foxy growled at the voice, and it went quiet. He focused back on Ballora. "Ugh, sorry about that. Had a moment."

"This is really awkward." Ballora whined quietly, exiting the stall and pushing Bon-Bon aside, who had also entered the bathroom.

"Hey, stop pushing me around!" Bon-Bon screamed as he and Foxy followed Ballora out of the bathroom.

"I'M-JUST-GONNA-GO-BYE!" Ballora yelled hurriedly, and then rushed off towards her room, with the door already wide open. Foxy and Bon-Bon followed her inside her room as Ballora rushed back onto her pedestal.

"Wait, I just wanna talk!" Foxy called her desperately.

_"And take your body!"_

"I told you to stop doing that!" Foxy berated the voice angrily, shutting it up again.

"Yeesh, who are you talking to?" Ballora asked as she approached them.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that thing too!" Bon-Bon added. "He keeps talking to himself all the time. It's so, so weird!"

"Oh, and you think you're any better? You keep talking over us all the time and getting distracted by the area!"

"I'm sorry! I just can't help it- woah, this chair looks nice..."

"Okay, I'm just gonna go over in this room and get away from you.." Ballora retreated into the room beside her stage. Foxy was about to chase after her when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw that Puppet was peeking through the open door.

"Puppet." Foxy said.

"Aah! Hello."

"I saw you standing here. What are you doing?"

"Just standing here, talking to my friend."

"Who? There's no one else here." Foxy inspected the corner of the hall that Puppet had hid by to peek into Ballora's room. Sure enough, nobody else was there.

"You, silly!" Puppet laughed, although it was in a tone that sounded doubtful and without truth.

"This is getting weird again-" Foxy turned around to see Ballora poking her head out of the door next to the stage, which was open. Foxy felt surprised to see this; he thought Ballora couldn't open doors. "Ballora, you opened that door?!" Ballora gasped and retreated into the room, but Foxy came to the door anyways.

"No, it's...well, let me explain." Ballora replied. She came out to Foxy and began to show off the area by the door. "There's actually a little button-or more rather, plate- down beneath this door that opens it." Foxy looked down, and located the plate. It had the exact same color and texture as the floor, and was so well hidden that Foxy knew he would have never found it if Ballora hadn't shown him it.

"Ooooh!" Puppet gasped as he entered the room. Foxy entered it too, and so did Ballora and Bon-Bon. The vent was still open, the iron grate door still pulled open.

"Actually, we never checked in here!" Foxy mentioned, pointing out the vent. He went inside and climbed up the ladder to the brown vent corridor above. "What is this?"

"Get out of my diary room! It's where I go to write in my diary." Ballora informed him as she chased after him. Foxy went down the corridor, another ladder went down further. Foxy went down the ladder a bit of the ways, heading to a floor of the vent where there were two openings; both showing Ballora's room.

"Woah, this is totally new!" Foxy exclaimed as her marveled over the area. There was so much more of the pizzeria, and Foxy had never yet explored it all, so this was new to him. "This is crazy. More vents, more awesomeness." Foxy went back to the ladder and went down to the next floor, exiting the vent entirely.

The room he was in now was very unpleasant. Some of the walls were colored like Ballora's walls, although one wall had the familiar red-and-white stripes. Dirt patches scattered the white tile flooring, which was dirty. There was no lightbulbs to illuminate the room, casting a darkness on it all, with the light of the vents providing a feeble glow that barely showed off the room.

"Woah, there's a random room back here!" Foxy gaped, sort of scared of the uninviting darkness of the room.

"I know, that's where I practice my secret dancing skills!" Ballora called back to him.

"Um, were you digging up the ground here?" Foxy asked as he examined the dirt patches.

"No, what are you talking about?"

"It's like someone dug here."

"What?!"

"Yeah!"

"Are you sure you didn't do that, Foxy?"

"No, I only just got down here! Come and see it!"

Ballora came down the ladder and into the room. She looked thoroughly surprised, most likely having never seen the room before.

"What?! Where did this come from?!" She exclaimed.

"See?" Foxy commented as he showed off the dirt patches. "Somebody's been digging down here!" Puppet came into the room as well and examined the dirt patches. He said nothing, but did seem notably curious about it.

"Puppet, was this done by you?"

"Nah, I didn't even know that this room existed!" Puppet replied.

"Uh, are you being serious?"

"Yeah!"

"This is eerie!" Ballora whined, not liking the room. Foxy went back to the ladder, ready to head back, when suddenly...

"HEY, WHO ARE YOU?! HEY, GET OUT OF HERE!" Bon-Bon screamed from back in Ballora's room.

"Woah, Bon-Bon! Are you okay?!" Foxy called back, concerned, but there was no reply. Foxy and co. went up the ladder and back down the upper vent corridor.

"What's wrong?" Ballora inquired Foxy.

"Bon-Bon went quiet-" Foxy began, but then winced in pain as he dropped down past the first ladder back to the vent entrance. "Ow, ow, ow."

"Oh, yeah, there was a bit of a fall there..." Ballora told him as she dropped down, Puppet following behind them. The exited back into the back room. Bon-Bon was huffing and puffing, out of breath as he stood by the door.

"Oh, there you are!" Bon-Bon uttered, breathing heavily. "I just saw something, but I don't know what it was! It ran off really fast."

"Uh, that's weird..." Foxy muttered, now actually worried. Who was here in the pizzeria? Foxy had a bad feeling inside him. He went into Ballora's room, but the others did not follow.

"Go check it out!" Ballora urged him.

"I'll go look, I'll go look." Foxy assured them, and then he ambled into the hallway. He went down it, looking around, but the area was deserted. It was quiet, so quiet in fact that Foxy could hear a pin drop nearby. The others followed him from a distance, Bon-Bon closer and more confidently, but Ballora and Puppet more afraid and unsure. Foxy saw nothing, and drew a conclusion then and there: "It doesn't look like anyone's around."

"Nobody at all? I mean, are you sure?" Ballora asked, still cautious. Foxy checked Puppet's room and peeked over into his water ride.

"Yeah, I'm sure. If somebody was here, we would have heard he or she opening doors."

"He or she? Maybe...they'll have cookies?" Ballora held out her stack of cookies.

"Maybe."

"Well, they better not be in the girls' bathroom." Ballora checked inside the room quickly, then came back out. "Nope, nobody."

"No one." Foxy muttered as he went through the smaller hallway and came into the main room, checking every area of it; including the bouncy house. "Huh." The others came up to him, and they face each other by the entrance. "Well, we need to find out more about this thing. Bon-Bon, did it look human?"

"No, it looked like one of us, but...weirder." Bon-Bon retorted anxiously.

"Can you explain it?"

"Not really, it just looked bizarre."

"Geez, you're no help to us."

"Yeesh, sorry! I only saw it out of the corner of my eye, how'd you expect me to have seen everything?!"

Foxy and the others checked the kitchen and break room, but they were also empty.

"Could it have been Garbage?" Ballora eyed the closed garbage chute.

"No, it couldn't have been Garbage." Foxy deduced, aware that there was no way Garbage could have exited the chute.

"Aw, I wish we could talk to Garbage right now, but he's definitely asleep." Ballora sighed as they left the kitchen behind and re-entered the main room.

"Me too, but I'm sure he's sleeping right now. We'll talk to him later."

_"Soon...soon he will come."_

"Woah, what?!" Foxy exclaimed, hearing the voice's statement. The others looked around fearfully, but nobody else was there.

"What was that?"

"That's so odd..."

"That's really weird..."

The others chattered anxiously about it, but then stopped as Bon-Bon approached Foxy.

"You know? We should just go and relax." Bon-Bon suggested. "And wait, you know."

"Ugh, good idea." Foxy agreed as he re-entered his room, pushing the door of the wooden wall open to get inside. "I'll just go into my supposed NEW, DECORATED ROOM." Foxy sighed.

"It's new and improved!" Puppet commented as he left.

"Yeah, you tell yourself that."

"Well, I'm gonna go eat cookies and dance." Ballora left as well.

"And I'm gonna go to bed." Puppet added.

"Okay, goodnight." Foxy and Bon-Bon went into through the trapdoor and entered the back room closing the door behind them. Bon-Bon sat down on the chest of drawers and Foxy took a seat on his desk chair.

"Why's everything been so strange, recently?" Bon-Bon asked as he settled himself down to sleep.

"I don't know, but.." Foxy looked over at his tv, ready to find its purpose later, to calm down by using his pc before he went to bed, and said: "...maybe this tv will come in handy."

* * *

**Things are certainly escalating. Foxy's room has been changed, and a mysterious person is lurking around.**

**But that's for another chapter. See you all next time!**


	22. A Pirate's Challenge

"And that's how I escaped from prison." Bon-Bon concluded, finishing his story.

Foxy, Ballora, Puppet, and Bon-Bon sat in the main room, on another calm night. Right now, Bon-Bon had just finished telling about how he had made a daring escape from a maximum security prison.

The others shared looks of befuddlement and doubt as Bon-Bon stared at them, looking proud.

"That was...you didn't do that, you got that from a movie!" Puppet cut in, unimpressed.

"No, no, that's actually what I did." Bon-Bon insisted, his proud grin stretching wider. "I jumped onto a moving train, flew on a plane, and then jumped into a river!"

"You said you got here through a hole!" ("The toilet." Ballora muttered nearby.)

"Well, I lied. The toilet was part of it, but to end a long journey, you do have to stop somewhere. And this is where I ended up, yep!"

"Um, you know that didn't happen, right?" Foxy asked, seeing through Bon-Bon's obvious lies. Foxy already had heard the real story when Bon-Bon had came, so he wasn't fooled. "You came from some place below us. That prison break story never happened."

"Yeah, it did."

"You even told us that Freddy abandoned you!"

"Well, I DON'T like talking about it, okay?!"

"Woah, okay."

Bon-Bon sighed, smiled a little, then looked to Ballora. "Ballora, hey! How are you doing today?"

"I'm good. I'm just listening to you talk about prison, and jail, and stuff." Ballora replied, partly bored.

"You just said the same thing twice. Prison and jail are the same thing." Puppet pointed out.

"No, I didn't. Stop being mean, Puppet."

"You did. They're literally the same exact thing." Foxy added, squinting at Ballora.

"Yeah, they are!" Bon-Bon agreed.

"No, they're different. Jail has the cell with bars, while prison is in a box in a far away place." Ballora claimed.

"She doesn't get it, does she?" Bon-Bon asked Foxy, giving Ballora an annoyed glance. "Yeah, HE doesn't!"

"HE?!" Ballora exclaimed, outraged. "Did you just call me a guy?!"

"Yeah, cause you are!"

Ballora stood up and walked over Bon-Bon giving him a furious look.

"No, wait! He's kidding, yeah!" Foxy broke in, pushing Ballora back and smiling nervously. "Don't worry."

"Hmm." Ballora muttered. She nodded and sat back down, but continued to stare at Bon-Bon with displeasure.

"Well, I do get kinda confused, because Foxy looks just like a girl." Bon-Bon explained. "Remember that one time when you were a girl, Foxy?"

"I don't like to talk about that!" Foxy growled. He could remember it clearly, and he had never been a girl. There had once been a girl fox in a previous location he had been in, but he wanted to avoid talking about it to everyone else. "Look, that was another Foxy."

"What are you talking about, another Foxy? Does that mean that girl Foxy wasn't you-"

"Don't worry about it!" The others stared at Foxy, baffled. "You guys didn't hear that, right?"

_"They know too much."_

"Shut up, voice. But really, you guys didn't hear that, right?"

"Well, I heard it, but I didn't get the full gist of it because I don't really pay attention anymore." Ballora said.

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like we're one foot away from you or anything." Puppet added.

Foxy breathed a sigh of relief. They couldn't figure it out, even when they were that close.

"You're not that smart, Foxy." Bon-Bon insulted.

"Leave me alone." Foxy retorted, wanting Bon-Bon to stop saying mean things.

"YOU'RE NOT THAT SMART!"

"Stop saying that! Ugh, geez!" Foxy decided it was time to change the subject back to the storytelling. "So...does anyone else have any good stories? Bon-Bon isn't that good at telling them, so we need to switch gears. You guys got anything?"

"Yes, I do!" Puppet answered, raising his hand.

"Okay, what do you have?"

"A long time ago, before I worked here, I had a job as a sailor!"

"I don't believe that-" Foxy was interrupted by Ballora, who had fallen asleep and was snoring loudly.

"Hey, I barely even said anything yet!" Puppet cried, running up to her.

"Ballora, wake up!" Foxy yelled.

"Huh? What? Are you done telling the story?" Ballora sputtered as she woke up.

"No! I only got to say, like, fifteen words!"

"It's really tiring to listen to all of you talk."

"Yeah, I know!" Foxy cut in. "But the thing is, being a sailor is like being a pirate! But you're not a pirate, Puppet! I am! I'm Foxy the pirate, arrrgh!"

"I bet that I could be a better pirate than you." Puppet upheld, sneering.

"No, I'm the best."

"Yeah, he is pretty good at being a pirate." Bon-Bon backed Foxy up, shrugging.

"Be quiet Bon-Bon! I'm definitely the most capable of being a pirate!" Ballora declared, standing on the table to show off.

"I bet neither of you could even steer a ship!" Puppet challenged sharply.

"Good things we have no way to prove your pirate skills!" Foxy laughed. "I'm the best pirate, and there's no way to show otherwise!"

"Yeah, there is! You could go into the one room that has the boats." Bon-Bon suggested to them.

"Bon-Bon, you're putting me on the spot here!" Foxy whispered to Bon-Bon irritably. "They weren't supposed to know about that!"

"Oh yeah, that place!" Puppet exclaimed. "Let's go test out our skills there!"

Foxy sighed. "Okay, we can go there, but we can't go IN because there's water. You know that already."

"Don't worry, that won't stop you." Bon-Bon added as they ran along the hall to the water area.

"Bon-Bon!" Foxy griped. He cursed the hand-puppet inside his head; he was getting really sick of him. He had been a nuisicance to everybody ever since he had came, and now he was doing the one thing Foxy had hoped wouldn't happen: he was putting his pirate skills to the test.

Foxy loved that he was pirate. It had been a honorable title that the others had never shared, and he took pride in it. But now, he was in fear. If the others could prove that they were better pirates, his title would be lost, and his pride extinguished. Foxy refused to let that happen, and felt determined to prove he was the better pirate.

"What, are you SCARED?" Ballora taunted Foxy as they walked up to the entrance of the water area.

"No, not at all! Look, I'll jump in-" Foxy stopped in his tracks and stared nervously down at the water. Foxy was slightly sure that they were waterproof, but he still felt afraid to go in the water. He knew that even though he was a pirate, he had never been on a ship in water, or had even gotten into water. Foxy laughed anxiously and backed away from the entryway.

"See? There's nothing to worry about over here at all!" Ballora assured him as she herself went into peeked through the entryway instead.

"Yeah, uh...say, what's that over there?" Foxy pointed at the water.

"Where?" Ballora looked down into the water, distracted.

"Ha!" Foxy shouted as he pushed Ballora, who screamed and fell into the water. Thankfully, it was shallow enough to only reach the animatronics' hips, so she wasn't submerged.

"Ah! No! NO!" Ballora screamed, in a full-blown panic. She jumped out of the water, reaching almost the ceiling in height before splashing back down. The animatronics gaped as they watched her do so, and even Ballora herself looked surprised that she had accomplished it. "Woah, I jumped really high somehow."

"Yeah, I don't know how you did it." Foxy commented. "But I must say, you are really good at jumping."

"Well, yeah. I used my ballerina skills- AAH, I'M STILL IN THE WATER! ...wait, I'm okay."

"Yeah, I was gonna tell you that. I think you're airtight. Or, to be more simple, waterproof, so I think it's perfectly fine." Ballora seemed cheerful now and began to swim around the water area.

"Swimming, swimming, swimming..." Foxy could hear her mutter as she went along.

"Alright, now I know that we can swim in there, but..." Foxy continued. He turned to Bon-Bon. "Bon-Bon, I don't think you can go in there, so you stay right here."

"But I don't wanna!" Bon-Bon complained, unhappy to not be able to join in.

"I'm sorry, but you have to."

"Okay, whatever..."

Foxy sighed. The real reason he wasn't allowing Bon-Bon to step foot in the water was that he knew Bon-Bon wouldn't be able to swim properly. Foxy had planned to help him learn how eventually, but he knew that now Bon-Bon would drown if he tried to go in the water area. He settled on keeping Bon-Bon outside, for his personal safety.

"Okay, Ballora, can you bring me over a boat?" Foxy asked her, secretly not wanting to jump into the water himself. "It would be really nice of you-"

"You get your own boat!" She yelled back at him stubbornly as she kept swimming.

"But-" Foxy felt himself tripping from distraction, and he flopped into the water. "OH NO! AAAAAA- oh wait, we're waterproof. It's fine. Okay, let's grab our boats." Foxy swam over to one of the three boats floating in the water. Ballora helped herself into another. "Okay, Puppet, you can come in now." Puppet wasn't be the entrance. "Puppet? Oh!" Foxy gasped; Puppet had already gotten himself over to the third boat and climbed into it. "How'd you get down to your boat so fast?"

"I've been here before!" Puppet explained.

"No, no, that's a lie." Foxy denied it, not wanting to admit that Puppet had skill. "Okay, now we're in boats. Time for me to prove how good I am!" Foxy looked down inside the boat. Each boat had a steering well and a lever that went forward and backward, which were both used to control the boat. "Watch my skill!" Foxy maneuvered his boat forward; it collided with Puppet's boat and broke into many pieces. "Oh."

"Ha ha, you broke your boat!" Ballora laughed as she kept going around in her own boat.

"Well, you know what?! I'm taking your own boat. Gimme it." Foxy waded over to her boat and struggled with her, trying to get her off.

"I have another boat, just take it!" Ballora pulled out a small package and pressed a button on it; it inflated up into a boat. She pushed it over to Foxy.

"Oh, thanks." Foxy thanked hers he climbed in. "Wait, how'd you get that?"

"Um, there was an inflatable one in my back pocket."

"Well, thanks anyway. Time to show off my skills!"

* * *

**(Author's Note: The boating part is just the animatronics going around in the water area with boats, and it would take me WAY LONGER then needed to describe everything in detail. So this next part is entirely character dialogue. I've labelled who's talking so nobody gets confused.)**

* * *

Foxy: "See, look at this skill! I'll go around in circles!"

Puppet: "Vroom!"

Foxy: "See, look at my skills! Hey, you're going the wrong way!"

Puppet: "No, YOU were going the wrong way!"

Foxy: "No, I was. The correct way is righty tighty the whole way around. Not lefty loosey- oh, I broke my boat again!"

Ballora: "Here, have another boat."

Foxy: "No thanks, I already got another one. Hey, where do you keep getting these boats from?!"

Ballora: "I like to keep boats in my pocket, okay?!"

Foxy: "That's really, really weird. We're gonna have to talk about that."

Puppet: "My boat is all wonky, this is not fair!"

Foxy: "Yeah, my boat's all wonky, too- darn, I crashed again! At least there was another boat here. Yeesh, no wonder this ride's been closed for a while!"

Ballora: "Did NO ONE charge the batteries on these boats?"

Puppet: "My goodness, this is hard!"

Foxy: "See, now I'm going around- oop, I broke another boat."

Ballora: "Here, have another boat."

Foxy: "Okay, seriously, you have too many boats! Well, at least I'm back in a boat now. Now I can go around in circles- darn, crashed again!"

Puppet: "Oh no, me too!"

Foxy: "Ballora, do you have another boat- oh, thanks."

Puppet: "Yeesh, how many boats do you have, Ballora?"

Foxy: "There we go, going the right way now. See, look at this skill!"

Ballora: "Ow, my boat crashed! Thank goodness I have another. Yeah, I'm Ballora the boat master!"

Foxy: "Oop, I crashed again- thanks, Ballora. Wow, she has a lot of boats."

Puppet: "Oh no, my boat! I need another one, too."

Ballora: "You don't get another boat."

Puppet: "But I need one!"

Ballora: "Ugh, fine. You can have another."

Foxy: "Oop, crashed again!"

Ballora: "No, I crashed! Ugh, this is not working."

Puppet: "I'm the only one with a boat, I WIN- hey, give that back, Foxy!"

Foxy: "Ha, now I have the boat! It's all mine, la la la!"

Puppet: "It's my boat! Give me back my boat!"

Foxy: "Nope, it's all mine!"

Puppet: "No, it's mine!"

Foxy: "Ha ha, I win! I am the pirate king- oh. Well, now none of us have boats."

Puppet: "Ballora, do you have any more boats?"

Ballora: "Yeah, I have INFINITE boats! Here, you can have one-"

Foxy: "Ha, now it's mine!"

Ballora: "Oh, he just stole your boat!"

Puppet: "Foxy, you cheater!"

Foxy: "Now I'm the king- ugh, not again!"

Ballora: "Ah ha, you broke the boat! Here Puppet, take yours, too."

Foxy: "Why do these boats keep breaking so EASILY?! These are the worst boats ever! Well, thanks for the boat, Ballora."

Ballora: "Did you make these boats?"

Foxy: "Nope, it wasn't me- come on, not again!"

Ballora: "God, these boats are so BAD!"

Foxy: "I say that we get out of here. It's already been proven that I am the best pirate/boat captain ever."

Puppet: "You cheated! You broke all of our boats!"

Ballora: "Yeah, no one likes cheaters!"

* * *

**(Author's Note 2: And now, back to your regularly formatted story.)**

* * *

Foxy climbed out of the water area, shook off the water, then turned to Bon-Bon. "I'm the best, right, Bon-Bon?"

"Well, I couldn't see any of that from where I was, soooooooo….." Bon-Bon muttered. "I'm just gonna say that you won, because I don't like this."

"Guys, have you got out?" Foxy turned and saw that Puppet and Ballora had got out of the water area as well.

"Yeah, we're over here." Ballora told him.

Foxy nodded. He knew it was time to stop using the boats. The entire experience had been low-class: the boats were rickety and broke easily, and were also hard to maneuver. Foxy was ready to do something else.

"Okay, then, let's go."

"Wow, finally, we're moving along! I was so bored just standing over there." Bon-Bon sighed in relief as they went back down the hall. "So can I go in the water?"

"No, you can't."

"Aw, c'mon! I want to go in there with you guys!"

"Little Bon-Bon would drown because he's so SMALL." Ballora taunted him.

"Yeah, and you don't even have LEGS!" Puppet added. He and Ballora laughed at Bon-Bon.

"Grr, that's not funny!" Bon-Bon howled, upset.

"Woah, we were just joking!" Ballora exclaimed, no longer trying to be mean. "Calm down, Bon-Bon!"

"_NO, I'M NOT GONNA CALM DOWN._"

"Woah, what's with that voice?" Foxy gasped as they entered the main room.

"His voice sounds weird when he gets angry." Ballora pointed out. "It's sort of horrifying, and yet funny at the same time."

"Well, we need to get back on the topic of the boats!" Puppet cut in. "That wasn't too far, Foxy!"

"Yeah.." Ballora agreed, but before Foxy could respond, he found himself suddenly forced to inspect Ballora's suit.

_"She has a nice body to take over. Yes, she does! Heh heh heh..."_

"Wha?!" Ballora gasped, stepping away.

"Oh, uh, sorry!" Foxy apologized, embarrassed as he regained control. "That wasn't m- you have a nice figure, okay?"

"Uh, excuse me?"

"You're a good ballerina, that's what I meant to say! You can dance well, you can do stuff well, you know!"

"Well, yeah, I know I am. Duh!"

_"I've changed my mind. She knows nothing."_

"Exactly, yeah!" Foxy agreed with the voice.

"What?! I know nothing?" Ballora shouted, appalled.

"You know everything, YES! That's what I meant to say! What am I talking about, ha ha ha..."

"YOU know nothing, Foxy." Ballora insulted him back angrily.

"I know EVERYTHING."

"Yeah, yeah, right." Bon-Bon cut in. "He says that now, but tomorrow, he'll probably be all like: 'Hi! My name is Foxy!'"

"Hey, I don't do that all the time!"

"You do. I must say, you break down WAY too much."

"Um, well, actually, that's kinda true. I think there's something wrong with my electronics."

"Clearly." Ballora amended, glancing at Foxy. "Or maybe there's something wrong with Bon-Bon."

"Nope!" Bon-Bon said immedietaly.

"Well, there needs to be another way we can prove who the best pirate is, 'cause that was not fair." Puppet announced.

"I am the best pirate." Foxy replied. "It's known."

"Maybe we can poke our eyes out and see who looks better with an eyepatch?" Ballora suggested doubtfully.

"I have an idea! Let's do a contest to see who can do the best 'arrgh'." Puppet concluded.

_Oh, ho ho, I'm gonna win this one._ Foxy thought, sure of himself that his 'arrgh' would be the best. "Oh yeah, I like this."

"Alright, I'll go first." Puppet stood up and got up on the stage nearby. "I'll be up here. Alright..." Puppet cleared his throat loudly. "Arrgh!"

"I've heard better." Bon-Bon shouted almost instantly after Puppet finished.

"Yeah, see? Bon-Bon agrees." Foxy told Puppet.

"Hey, no disrespecting in the audience!" Puppet stressed, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"What audience?" Ballora said.

"Yeah, we're your only audience, Puppet. Not to mention that we're also the other contestants." Foxy conveyed. "So, yeah, it's kind of a mixed bag here."

"Alright, then let's see you do it, Mr. FANCY PANTS!" Puppet scoffed, getting off of the stage. "Or should I say Mr. NO PANTS?"

"Hey, leave me alone!" Foxy shouted as he got on stage. "Alright, here we go...ARRGH, MY MATEY! ARRGH! See?"

The others nodded a bit.

"That was okay." Ballora admit.

"That really was okay, I'll give you that." Puppet complied nicely.

"Well, Ballora, let me see you try." Foxy voiced, getting off of the stage.

"I'm a girl, and girls aren't pirates." Ballora maintained. "ESPECIALLY if I'm a ballerina."

It occurred to Foxy that Ballora hadn't even been trying to prove that she was the best pirate, she had only joined in just to have fun. He didn't blame her; the pizzeria could get boring quite often. However, he still wanted her to do it, and he knew just how to bait her into it.

"Okay, then you automatically lose." Foxy said.

"No, wait, I'll go! I'll try!" Ballora hollered, getting up on stage.

"Okay." Foxy mumbled, aware that his plan had worked.

"Okay, okay, okay..." Ballora cleared her throat even more loudly than Puppet had. "YAARGH, ME MATEY!" Foxy cringed, her pirate voice was earsplitting. "Okay, was that better?"

"No, that was terrible." Foxy groaned.

"What? No way! That was like, perfect!"

"Nope."

"Aw. Well, I tried." She got off of the stage.

"Alright, my turn!" Bon-Bon proclaimed. "I'm gonna do it right here because I'm AWESOME and I don't have to go up there! Ready?"

"Oh, this is gonna be good, guys, this is gonna be so funny.." Foxy assured the others, silently enough so Bon-Bon could not hear.

"Ready? 1...2..." And then, Bon-Bon, instead of saying 'arrgh', let out the most piercing sound ever, a sound of deepness and scratchiness and horribleness. Foxy, Ballora, and Puppet's faces twisted into a mix of shock, horror, and absolute fear, unable to resist the terrifying noise.

"What was that?!" Foxy and Puppet yammered at the same time.

"Uh...I'm kinda scared..." Ballora sputtered, afraid. She hid behind Foxy."

"Yeah, me too." Puppet stammered, also scared, and then hid behind Foxy too.

"Was that good, guys?" Bon-Bon asked, smiling happily.

"Um...um..." Foxy faltered, horrified by the sound Bon-Bon had produced. "W-what was t-that?" He exchanged nervous glances with the others.

"He didn't even s-say arrgh…" Puppet added, but was too afraid to say it so Bon-Bon could hear it.

"Where'd that come from, inside your voice box?" Ballora questioned needily. "Let me look." She reached for Bon-Bon's jaw.

"Hey, stop! Don't get close!" Bon-Bon protested uncomfortably, then dodged her outstretched hands and ran to Foxy. "Foxy, tell them to stop!"

"I-I-I don't even know w-what you a-are anymore." Foxy quivered. "How did you do such a scary thing over a little contest?"

"I don't know either. It's just the skills I have, apparently."

"Y-yeah, apparently. You could be in a death metal band with that kind of scream, dude."

"Well, thank you very much!" Bon-Bon grinned appreciatively.

"Bon-Bon, in a death metal band. That'd be kinda catchy." Ballora confessed.

"Yeah, actually, I'd listen to them all the time if that were a thing." Foxy concurred. "That sounds like it'd be a great band."

"Yeah, I think I should start a band now!" Bon-Bon cheered. "And by the way, none of you guys are invited."

The animatronics chose to ignore that last statement. Ballora sat down on a stool.

"What instrument would you play?" Puppet asked, somehow interested to hear about Bon-Bon being in a band.

"I will be the vocals!" Bon-Bon revealed, content. "And guitar."

"And guitar?" Ballora and Puppet said at the same time.

"Yep!"

"That's kinda cool." Ballora complimented. "Maybe I could do ballet and play the piano-"

"You're not invited!" Bon-Bon reminded her loudly.

"Can't I at least be one of your backup dancers-"

"Nope. _YOU'RE NOT INIVTED._"

"Woah..." Ballora gaped.

"You heard me." Bon-Bon bellowed, staring at her furiously.

"That looks is really weird, ooooh…." Ballora got up from the stool and got behind Foxy again.

"Sorry, you guys are not invited to my band. However, I might just let Foxy be there for support."

"So I get to be in the band?!" Foxy asked excitedly.

"Nope, not at all. You're the worst at playing instruments."

"Can we at least get tickets?" Puppet inquired Bon-Bon hopefully.

"...maybe."

"I mean, he doesn't even have a band yet, so we don't have to worry about this." Foxy indicated.

"I wonder how he'd even get a band together in the first place. He only has us, and he won't even invite us." Ballora referred.

"Maybe Garbage can be part of the band." Bon-Bon murmured.

"You want GARBAGE to be a part of your band?!" Foxy exclaimed, shocked that Bon-Bon would pick a security guard over his own friends.

"Well, he is human."

"But he's horrible." Ballora said.

"Well, we don't know. Maybe he actually is really good at playing instruments." Foxy told them honestly.

"Maybe we should go ask him." Puppet suggested.

"Ugh, I guess so. We have nothing else to do." They all headed into the kitchen nearby.

"Yay, we get to talk to Garbage!" Ballora celebrated, happy to be able to talk to their pet security guard again.

"You're a bit excited about this." Foxy chuckled as he crouched down and opened the chute. "Yo, Garbage. What's up, homie?"

"HELP, I NEED SOME FOOD!" Garbage screamed.

"Oh, you need more chicken?"

"Uh, I mean, hello! No more chicken, please."

"Chicken? Okay, I'll go get some more chicken from the fridge!" Ballora said, going over to the fridge.

"No, no more chicken!"

"Here we go!" Ballora yelled happily, grabbing chicken from the fridge. "Here's your chicken!" She threw it down the chute.

"No, please stop! No more chicken!"

"So since we gave you chicken, Bon-Bon wanted to know if you wanted to be in his band." Foxy explained.

"Band?"

"Yeah, he wants to know if you can play any instruments."

"Oh, yeah! I can!"

"What do you play?"

"The electric triangle."

"Bon-Bon what do you think of that- Bon-Bon?" Foxy was confused; Bon-Bon wasn't anywhere in sight within the kitchen.

"Bon-Bon, you're in the stove!" Ballora exclaimed, looking behind the counter. Foxy looked over the counter and saw that Bon-Bon was crawling around inside one of the stoves.

"Don't worry, it's okay. Doesn't feel as bad as you might think it would!" Bon-Bon assured them from inside the stove. "But I do want to go. Can someone get me out of here?"

"I didn't put him in there, I swear!" Puppet yelled. "Although he isn't coming out. Maybe that stove can be his new home."

Foxy went over to the stove and tried to pull Bon-Bon out, but he was stuck in there extremely tight. Foxy sighed, tired of trying to pull the hand-puppet out, and went back to the garbage chute. "Oh well, I guess he's gonna stick around there for a while. So, Bon-Bon, what'd you think of the electric triangle?"

"Well, it could be new and interesting. I think he should try out." Bon-Bon decided.

"What do you think, Garbage?" Foxy asked the former security guard. "Do you wanna try out?"

"Can I go home first?"

"Um, the answer is still no."

"Then no. Go away."

"Bye." Foxy said un-sympathetically, and closed the chute. "Well, that was rude."

"Aww, I was really looking forward to hearing his beautiful voice..." Ballora complained.

"You mean the triangle. He plays the triangle."

"Right, yeah! The triangle. Well, maybe he can sing too." They exited the room, leaving Bon-Bon to get himself unstuck. "So I guess Bon-Bon's gonna stay in the oven?"

"It's starting to get really hot in here, guys!" Bon-Bon called, his voice riddled with distress.

"I think he likes it in there! We should just leave him in there." Puppet implied, still wanting to get rid of Bon-Bon.

"Okay, that's not a good idea. Let's get him out." Foxy responded. They re-entered the kitchen. Foxy went to the stove and began to pull on the hand-puppet again. "Bon-Bon, come on! Come out!"

"You guys are still out there, right?" Bon-Bon asked hurriedly. Foxy began to fiddle with the stove's knobs, trying to turn off the heat.

"Yeah, we're still out here, but you're not coming out. I'll just turn it off-"

"Ow, hot hot hot!"

"Oh, sorry, that was up. Doing it the other way...there we go. You should be fine."

"Maybe we should just come back to this tomorrow night, yeah?" Puppet cut in.

"Um, Puppet, you leave the kitchen first. I don't trust you."

"I'll keep watch." Ballora decided, sitting down by the stove.

"Sounds like a plan." Foxy muttered, leaving the room with Puppet. "I'm gonna go to my room and rethink a LOT of stuff."

"Alright! See ya, Foxy!" Puppet waved goodbye to Foxy as he left the room.

"See ya." Foxy waved back, then went into his room. Thankfully, Puppet had managed to remove the wooden wall somehow, so Foxy found nothing blocking his way. He opened his curtains, stepped inside, and closed them behind him. He decided not to go into the back room today, he didn't feel like it. "Ugh, finally. For once, tonight I get to be alone."

Foxy sat down and began to think, mulling over everything that he had experience over the past few days...


	23. Bon-Bon VS The Puppet

**Hey, sorry to say that this chapter is quite short. I hope you'll all like it anyway!**

* * *

"You know, I should really go check on Bon-Bon." Foxy sighed as he sat down and relaxed inside his cove, his curtains drawn open to let the light of the pizzeria illuminate it. "He didn't come back after the stove fiasco last night. Time to go find him."

Bon-Bon had gotten himself accidentally trapped inside a stove yesterday, and had still been trapped when Foxy had left to go back to his cove. When Foxy had gone to sleep and then woken up, Bon-Bon had not returned. Foxy had not been worried originally, but now he felt slightly concerned; he wasn't sure whether Bon-Bon being missing was either a good thing or a bad thing, but he still figured that he needed to find him.

Foxy got to his feet and stepped out into his room, his eyes searching the area around him to spot the purple-pink bunny. Foxy knew he was small and could be anywhere, so he wanted to keep his eyes open.

"Bon-Bon, are you here? Bon-Bon!" He called, but got no response. "Huh, weird. I guess he's still in the stove. I can't believe I'm going to have to go and get him out of there. Man, I hope this'll teach him to be nicer to Puppet." Foxy wandered out of his room and through the main room, but paused as he eyed the kitchen door. Puppet was peeking into it. Foxy went over to him. "Puppet?"

"Woah!" Puppet exclaimed as he turned around. He seemed nervous, but quickly tried to smile to hide it. "H-hey buddy! How are you d-doing?"

"What were you doing in the kitchen?" Foxy asked him. Foxy now felt suspicious; Puppet had been doing something in the kitchen, and Foxy doubted it was anything that he was going to like.

"Uh, making tea for everybody!" Puppet replied, but Foxy could see that he was lying, based on his stutter-infested tone.

"We don't drink tea. And didn't I already tell you that I don't like tea?"

"You don't like a lot of things. But you haven't tried MY tea. I'm not making that gross tea, but some lemonade-tea. It's nice, I'm sure that you'll like it."

"Uh, I don't think that'd be good tea, but that's really not my concern right now. I have to go and check on Bon-Bon-"

"Woah, wait, wait, wait there!" Puppet cut in, pushing him back a little. "You don't need to. Let's just hang out here and talk about the good times and stuff."

"Well, honestly, I should get Bon-Bon out of the stove first so we can all talk-"

"No, let's just have one-on-one time, just the two of us!"

"Maybe I should get Ballora to help me. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea-"

"No no, one-on-one works. Here, have a seat." Puppet pulled out a stool for Foxy to sit on.

"Oh, okay." Foxy stuttered, sitting down reluctantly. "I'll trust you on this one." Foxy decided that he could put his trust in Puppet, at least for now. He still wanted to go find Bon-Bon, but one part of him was telling him that sitting down with Puppet was the way to go.

"So how has your day been, Foxy?"

"Well, my day has been weird. Bon-Bon didn't come back last night, so-"

"OH MY GOD! AAAAAAAAA!" Foxy jumped as Bon-Bon came speeding across the room, his back lit on fire, and ran into Foxy's room.

"Bon-Bon, stop!" Foxy yelled as he chased Bon-Bon into the room and quickly helped him get the fire put out. The hand-puppet stopped running and gasped for breath. "Are you okay?"

"I...I was on fire!" Bon-Bon squealed as he panted.

"What?! But I turned the stove off!"

"Well, you didn't! You left it on all night, and all that was in there to keep me from burning was this cake." Bon-Bon pulled out a cake with white icing and sprinkles on it, which looked baked to perfection.

"Well, at least you have cake. But I didn't turn it on, I could've sworn that I turned it...OFF." Foxy had finally put two and two together. He faced Puppet, who was standing next to him. "Puppet."

"Yeah?" Puppet replied.

"Did you go back in there and turn it back on?"

"Well, I went in to make myself a few cupcakes! Maybe I didn't see that there was another thing inside, but I didn't-"

"Wait a second, I remember you." Bon-Bon chimed in, stone-faced. "You had came into the kitchen! And then you started doing something, and I asked you what you were doing, but all you said was 'oh, nothing, blah blah blah', and then, everything got really, really hot. And then I realized that you turned the stove back on!"

"I was hungry! Cupcakes are important to help my...stomach-thing."

"Are you so scared of ME being the better puppet that you tried to get rid of me?"

"Ooo, he told you!" Foxy taunted Puppet, liking Bon-Bon retort. "Hi-five, Bon-Bon!" They did so. "Yeah!"

"Well, I'm not scared because I'm a certified puppet!" Puppet said back, trying not to become dejected. "And what are you?"

"I'm a classical puppet." Bon-Bon replied, snarky. "I'm the real puppet here. You're just a fake, don't you know puppets don't walk?"

"But I'm the original! You aren't."

"No, I am. I was one of the originals from the first location!"

"Yeah, but you weren't a puppet there!"

"You know what, guys? I have the best idea." Foxy told them both. He knew they were ready to prove who was better, so what better way then to do so in friendly competition? "We're gonna have a puppet-off."

"Puppet-off?" Bon-Bon mumbled, confused.

"A contest to see who's the best puppet! You guys will compete, and I will be the judge!"

"And the loser gets kicked off the island, right?!" Puppet exclaimed, trying to find another opportunity to get rid of Bon-Bon.

"No."

"Aww."

"But if we did so, clearly Puppet's the one who'd be leaving, because I'm the better one." Bon-Bon boasted.

"Okay, so here we go!" Foxy said as he led them into the main area to do the competition. "We're gonna figure out who's better, and the first, um, test of puppetry, is...uh.." Foxy looked around the area, trying to find something for Bon-Bon and Puppet to do. He spotted the smaller hallway connected to the main room, and something clicked. "oh, I have an idea!" Foxy led them over near the hallway. "Okay, both of you line up next to each other."

"Um, okay." Puppet replied, he and Bon-Bon getting into position.

"Here's the deal. You guys are gonna race ALL THE WAY down-" Foxy pointed down the hall. "-over to the wall of the bigger hallway, and then come back here. Whoever gets back first, wins."

"Oh, this should be easy." Bon-Bon boasted confidently.

"All the way to the other side and back?" Puppet asked to confirm the task.

"Yep. Don't ask why this has anything to do with being a puppet, it's just something to do with being a puppet. Trust me on this one." Foxy answered. They nodded. Foxu raised up his hand to count. "Okay, in three-"

"Wait, wait, we gotta stretch first! Or else we'll get cramps!" Puppet interrupted him.

"Okay, stretch then." The two puppets did so, stretching out all of their limbs thoroughly. When they had finished, Foxy raised his hand to count again. "Okay, guys, time to start. Make sure you're lined up." The two puppets shifted to make sure that they were lined up properly. "Okay, starting in three, two, one, RACE!"

Bon-Bon and Puppet sprinted away from the position and down the hallway. Bon-Bon was quite faster than Puppet, and zoomed across the hallway to the wall and came back just as Puppet touched the wall himself.

"Woah, ha ha! That was easy!" Bon-Bon cheered, happy.

"No, you cheated!" Puppet cried as he came running back towards Bon-Bon and Foxy.

"So, I'm gonna say that Bon-Bon won that one." Foxy decided, putting a hand on Bon-Bon's shoulder.

"No, he pushed me and went too early!" Puppet exclaimed, pointing accusing fingers at the bunny hand-puppet. "I demand a rematch! Foxy, let us have one!"

Foxy paused, then sighed. He wanted things to be fair, and he was a reasonable judge, so he was willing to let them try again, just to make sure.

"Okay, we'll do it one more time." Foxy agreed, and the two puppets lined up again. "Okay, ready, set, GO!"

They raced down the hall, but the scenario repeated itself in exactly the same way as last time.

"I won!" Bon-Bon cheered once again.

"Wow, Puppet. Bon-Bon STILL beat you!" Foxy said, amazed.

"Ah, yes! The true puppet master is ME!" Bon-Bon proclaimed, waving his hands in the air with glee. Puppet looked dejected.

"No, Bon-Bon, not yet. That was only the first contest." Foxy explained. He guided them to the stage in the main room. "The next one, is, um, JOKE TIME! Okay, first up is Puppet."

"Alright! I got this in the bag!" Puppet whooped as he got up on stage.

"Here's how it'll go. Three jokes for each of you. Whoever makes me laugh the most wins."

"Ugh, this one's kinda boring." Bon-Bon complained as he and Foxy sat down to see Puppet's jokes.

"Alright, here we go." Puppet said, and cleared his throat. "What do you put on a tissue to make it dance better?"

"I don't know, what?" Foxy asked.

"You put a little _boogey_ on it!"

"Oh, good one!" Foxy yelled, laughing a bit. "Good job."

"That was okay." Bon-Bon told Puppet calmly.

"Okay, two more. Go on, Puppet." Foxy ushered Puppet.

"Another one?" Puppet asked.

"Yes, two more."

"Okay. Knock knock!"

"Who's there?"

"Banana."

"Banana who?"

"Banana."

"Banana who?"

"Banana."

"Banana who?"

"Knock knock."

"Ugh, who's there?!"

"Orange."

"Orange who?"

"_Orange _you glad I didn't say banana?"

Foxy groaned. "I didn't like that one. I actually kind of want to bite you now."

"Aw, I spent weeks working on that one!" Puppet griped unhappily. "Okay, third one, then. What did the cabbage say to the carrot when they want to go out on a date?"

"I don't know, what?"

"_Lettuce_ go out for dinner!"

"Okay, that one was good." Foxy admit, clapping politely. Puppet cheered and took a bow, then exited the stage.

"Ew, I don't like lettuce. Lettuce is gross." Bon-Bon complained, disgusted.

"Okay, Bon-Bon, your turn."

"Aw, yay! Time for the TRUE master of comedy to take his turn!" Bon-Bon got up on stage himself, Puppet taking his empty seat. Bon-Bon, like Puppet had, cleared his throat loudly. "What's the difference between a guitar and a fish?"

"I don't know, what?"

"You can't _tuna_ fish!" (tune a fish/ tuna fish)

Foxy laughed loudly. "That one was really good!" Foxy clapped some more.

"Yep, only I could make the funniest jokes!"

"Okay, two more."

"Two more?"

"Yep."

"Okay, then. Why did the computer go to the doctor?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Because he had a _virus_!"

Foxy and Puppet didn't laugh this time, but instead just stuttered.

"Computers can get viruses?" Foxy asked, perplexed.

"I mean, yes. It's when you download something- you know what, nevermind! Let's just do another one." Bon-Bon cleared his throat again. "You're gonna like this one. Why are pirates called pirates?"

"'Cause we're awesome!" Foxy shouted enthusiastically.

"'Cause they're pirates!" Puppet added.

"Hush, Puppet!" Bon-Bon snapped, causing Puppet to quiet down. "Anyways, they're pirates because...they _arrgh_!" (are/arrgh) "Hah ha, get it?"

Foxy and Puppet were silent.

"I find that very offensive." Foxy said coldly.

"Boo!" Puppet heckled.

"I'm going to say that Puppet won that round."

"What?! But I thought you'd like that joke!" Bon-Bon exclaimed, surprised.

"Yeah, I won! Time to pack your bags and LEAVE!" Puppet jeered rudely.

"We're TIED, dum-dum." Bon-Bon told Puppet irritatedly.

"Okay, on to the third round." Foxy declared, leading the two puppets into the center of the room. "For this next contest, you have to copy what I do. The first one to mess up loses. Ready?"

"Oh, is this like simon says?" Bon-Bon inquired curiously.

"Kind of. Now, try to do the action at the same time. Okay, ready?" Both of the puppets nodded. "Kneel."

Puppet got on his knees. Bon-Bon looked at himself nervously, realizing he couldn't kneel due to his lack of legs, and instead lowered his body down.

"This is kneeling, right?" Bon-Bon asked.

"I'll take it." Foxy replied. "Now, back up." They did so. "Take a step forward." They also did so. "Walk right." Bon-Bon went to the right, but Puppet went left instead.

"You went left, Puppet." Bon-Bon told Puppet.

Puppet gasped in horror. "No, I DID! Noooo…"

"Puppet, you lost. I'm sorry, but this round goes to Bon-Bon." Foxy decided.

"No, wait! One more go!" Puppet begged.

"Okay, fine. Go right." The two puppets both tried to, but bumped into each other and began to argue loudly. "Okay, enough! I'm saying that Bon-Bon won this one, because Puppet, you were all over the place.

"But you said right, and he went left!"

"You bumped into him."

"Yeah, but...oh, fine."

"There we go. Anyways, we're now on the last round! This round will prove who's the BEST puppet of them all! Here we go!" Foxy imitated a bell signaling boxers to stop boxing.

"Where're you're getting those bell noises from?" Bon-Bon asked.

"Don't ask. Okay, ready?" He led them into the bouncy house. "Let's see who can jump higher in the bounce house. The highest jumper wins."

"Oh no, it's my weakness..." Bon-Bon gasped, fearfull.

"Ready, set, GO!"

Puppet started jumping, trying his best to get higher and higher. Bon-Bon, still without legs, began to try and bounce using his arms and stomach.

"Woah, Bon-Bon. You can jump higher than I thought you could." Foxy said.

"Are you ready for my super-jump?" Puppet shouted eagerly. "Here we go! Hi-YA!" Puppet did a fantastically high jump, almost reaching the ceiling of the bouncy house, before coming back down.

"No, no!" Bon-Bon whined as he kept trying to jump.

"Sorry, Bon-Bon, but Puppet won this one." Foxy told the bunny hand-puppet.

"Aw, man. He cheated." Bon-Bon complained.

"If you guys will excuse me, I need to go and deliberate to find out who the winner's gonna be." Foxy explained. "Wait right there." Foxy walked a safe distance from them and over to the front doors. "So, what do you think?"

_"I think the winner was..."_ The voice whispered its answer into his ear.

"Oh, you think so too?"

_"Yes."_

"Okay, but we can't be too sure yet. Let me keep thinking."

* * *

Puppet and Bon-Bon stood in the center of the main area, watching Foxy have a conversation with himself nearby.

Bon-Bon felt befuddled to see this. Foxy had been talking to something recently; and Bon-Bon could never see what it was. He didn't know what to think.

"Who's he talking to?" Puppet asked Bon-Bon.

"I don't know." Bon-Bon replied. "He's always talking to someone who isn't there. I'm honestly a bit concerned. Are you?" Puppet nodded.

* * *

"Okay, I figured out the winner!" Foxy announced as he came back over to Puppet and Bon-Bon. "It's a TIE!" Foxy clapped. "You're both awesome puppets!"

"What?! That's lame!" Puppet protested, unhappy with this conclusion.

"I knew that you had cheated, Puppet!" Bon-Bon exclaimed as he glared at Puppet.

"No, you cheated!" Puppet glared back at him.

"Ugh."

"Well, I'm still the better puppet."

"No, I'm clearly better!"

"I have it in my NAME! You don't!"

"But I am a puppet!"

"Guys, guys, stop fighting." Foxy scolded them, pushing them away from each other. "You two need to apologize. Puppet, say sorry to Bon-Bon."

"I'm sorry..." Puppet said falsely.

"For WHAT?" Foxy added.

"...that you lost, Bon-Bon." Puppet turned away. Bon-Bon gasped.

"Puppet, no! You have to say sorry for almost ROASTING Bon-Bon alive!" Foxy told him sharply.

"I'm sorry that you got in the way of me making cupcakes." Puppet lied, scowling back at Bon-Bon.

"Puppet, say it nicely!"

"No."

"I hate you! When I get my hands on you, I'll BURN YOU like you BURNED ME!" Bon-Bon roared.

"Bon-Bon!" Foxy yelled.

"Sorry..."

"I think you should go and lay down, Bon-Bon." Foxy suggested. "Come on, let's go to bed."

"But I don't want to go!" Bon-Bon moaned opposingly.

"No, go in there NOW!" Foxy pointed at his cove.

"No!"

"Go!"

"...fine!" Bon-Bon huffed. With that, he crawled off into Foxy's cove, muttering naughty words as he went. "Hey, I can't even open the trapdoor to get into the back room!"

"Don't worry about it." Foxy went back up to Puppet. "So, um, yeah. There's two puppets. Remember this. Please, don't cook him. We need him around for other things."

_"Yes, other things!"_

"Don't worry about that!" Foxy exclaimed, seeing the surprised look on Puppet's face.

"Where'd that come from?" Puppet asked, looking around the room.

"Nowhere, nowhere! Don't worry about it."

_"Yes, don't_ _worry."_

"Don't worry about that either, okay? Anyhow, I'm gonna go hang out with Bon-Bon for a while. No evil plans. No nothing."

"Well, uh, okay then." Puppet sputtered. "I guess I'll catch you later."

Foxy edged toward his room. "Yep. Bye!"

"Bye!" Puppet left, leaving Foxy.

Foxy entered his room, ready to relax and to quell the anger of his old friend...


	24. Competitive Animatronics

"Foxy, where's your Bon-Bon friend?!" Puppet yelled. "I want a rematch!"

Foxy was hanging out on stage today in the main room, with the others hanging out with him. Ballora was sitting at a table in the main room, while Puppet had been pacing for a while, and had just now come to talk to Foxy.

"I'm right next to him." Bon-Bon said, popping up next to Foxy.

"Yeah, he's right there." Foxy added. Puppet tore his eyes off Foxy and onto Bon-Bon instead.

"I want a rematch!" He demanded once again.

"Nope, we're not having a rematch! It may have been a tie, but I say that I won fair and square!" Bon-Bon proclaimed.

"No, you cheated! You were in cahoots with Foxy!"

"Grr, I did NOT cheat! _You are the cheater here._"

"Woah, woah, break it up!" Foxy cut in, pushing them away from each other again. He went near to Puppet. "Dude, you don't want to anger Bon-Bon. He might eat you alive."

"_Yes, I_ _WILL!_" Bon-Bon growled, acting like a monster.

"Bon-Bon, calm down!"

"Sorry, I had a moment there. It just happens every now and then- _I'M GOING TO EAT YOUR SOUL!_\- okay, enough of that! I'm back, and I'm normal Bon-Bon again. Hi guys! It's Bon-Bon!"

"Um, did you fall down the stairs again?" Foxy asked.

"Maybe I did." Was all Bon-Bon said in reply.

_"He he, I like his behavior!"_

"Shut up, voice. What do you know?" Foxy whispered to the voice, trying to keep it quiet.

"_Oh, many things. All I can tell you is that maybe he's got a little bit of me in him. He he hee!"_

"Shut up! They don't need to know that you're here."

"Foxy, who are you talking to?" Puppet asked curiously.

"Nobody! Carry on."

"Oh, well, okay." Puppet went back to glaring at Bon-Bon. "We may have tied last time, but I still think it'd be honorable if you do one more challenge against me. And this time, so it's fair, I think we should have some more contestants!"

Foxy gasped. "Hey, hold on." He looked at everybody in the room one by one. _Bon-Bon, Puppet, Ballora, me. Bon-Bon, Puppet, Ballora,_ _me...oh no, he's talking about us._

"Did someone say my name?" Ballora inquired them, coming over to them. "What's happening? What are we doing?"

"We're gonna have a CHALLENGE-off-thingamajig!" Puppet declared confidently. Ballora gasped happily.

"Wait, you don't have to include us! I'm only okay at running." Foxy ran back and forth across the room to prove his point; for some reason Foxy's speed had gotten slower over the past few days. "I can jump and follow directions, though-"

"No, not those! These challenges will be completely different from the last ones!" Puppet stated, as they all came down into the center of the main room. "And I already have an idea. For the first challenge, we'll see who can laugh the nicest!"

"That's a really, really weird challenge!" Bon-Bon whined, getting up on a table to see everyone better. He began to hide himself inside the lamp that was on the table.

"Well, you're really weird yourself. You're inside a lamp." Ballora pointed out.

"It's a nice lamp, okay?!"

"What, are you too SCARED to compete?" Puppet laughed.

"Nope, nope! Not at ALL!"

"So who would like to go first, then?"

"I'll go first because I have the best laugh!" Foxy went up on stage and cleared his throat, then began to laugh loudly.

When he finished, Ballora looked confused.

"Was that his laugh, or was he clearing his throat?" She asked.

"That...that was the laugh." Foxy sputtered.

"Yeesh, that sounded awful. Are you okay? Do you need some help?" Puppet said.

"I have some cough drops for you if you need some." Ballora added as they both approached Foxy with a bit of concern.

"No, that was his laugh. It's what it sounds like." Bon-Bon explained. "It's weird, right? I can't even watch movies anymore with him because of that laugh."

"Yeah, that's not a nice laugh, Foxy. You should really look into that." Puppet suggested.

"Nothing's wrong with my laugh! That's how I sound!" Foxy exclaimed, offended. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, we need to talk about this." Bon-Bon said. "You need help with your voice. Your voice is so gross!"

"Okay, fine! Hold on!" Foxy grumbled. He turned around so they couldn't see him and opened up a plate on his hand, revealing a set of controls. He twiddled one of the knobs on the controls, making a rewinding sound in his mouth. He finished adjusting the knob, and said:

"Is this better?" He now spoke with a voice as if he was an average man. "Does this sound better?"

"What happened? How'd you do that?" Puppet stuttered, perplexed to see Foxy's voice change just like that.

"Don't ask about what just happened, okay?"

_"They don't know what's happening!"_

"Again with the voices! WHY ARE THERE SO MANY VOICES?!" Ballora shrieked confusedly.

"Are you hearing voices again, Ballora?" Foxy asked.

"What? NO...am I hearing voices?"

"You know what? Forget it. I've decided I don't like this voice. It's too plain. Hold on." Foxy turned back around and adjusted the knob again.

When he opened is mouth to speak, his voice came out as a creature's murky, grotesque voice, that was so clogged it was indiscernible. Foxy gasped, then turned around and adjusted the knob back to the setting it had first been.

"Okay, here we go! Back to normal!" Foxy gasped, relieved to be back with his original voice.

"Yeah, I think we should keep it like that." Ballora replied, changing her mind.

"Yeah, this is better." Puppet agreed. "Well, back to the competition. What about you, Bon-Bon? It's your turn."

"Alright, my turn!" Bon-Bon hollered. "Get ready to be destroyed by my awesome laugh!" Bon-Bon started laughing himself. His laugh was a noticeably fitting giggle that was, Foxy had to admit, a tiny bit annoying.

"That sounds like the squeaker toy my dogs would use." Ballora criticized it.

"_Hey, shut up! That sounded cool!"_ Bon-Bon squealed in a creature-like voice.

"Wait, Ballora, you have dogs?" Puppet inquired Ballora.

"Yes, of course. I have corn dogs, hot dogs, and stuffed animal dogs!"

Foxy and Puppet stared at her.

"Um, Puppet, can I talk to you over here for a second?" Foxy asked, leading Puppet away from the others. Bon-Bon came over to them, too. "Wow, that's so weird. Isn't it unbelievable that she thinks food items are pets?!"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe we should just play along."

"Yeah, I agree. Let's go." Bon-Bon said, and they went back over to Ballora.

"I should probably feed my corn dog soon.." Ballora muttered as they came back over.

"Yeah, uh, you have nice pets! Yeah!" Bon-Bon shouted so she could hear him.

"Alright, time to continue the competition." Puppet interrupted. "Well, since I'm such a gentleman, Ballora, would you like to go first, or would you like me to go first?"

"Uh, okay, sure, fine!" Ballora agreed, going up on stage. "I'm gonna win, anyway..." She got up on stage and cleared her throat, then let out a laugh that would most easily resemble a man talking in a deep voice. "Was that good?"

"That was so scary! I'm gonna have nightmares about this one!" Puppet howled in fear.

"What just happened?" Foxy mumbled, also confused about the laugh.

"I thought that was pretty good." Ballora gloated.

"But...what was that? That was so weird!" Bon-Bon questioned her, perplexed.

"That was my laugh, BON-BON!" Ballora snapped, offended.

"Hey, leave me alone! I'm only just a puppet."

"You sounded very familiar, though." Puppet cited.

"Familiar? Well, you do know me. I'm Ballora. Duh."

"Eh, yeah, you're right. Anyway, step aside!" Puppet ordered her as he and Ballora swapped places. "It's my turn!"

"Oh, gosh, here we go." Foxy denounced, once again doubtful of anything Puppet doing being good. "Just watch, Ballora. It's gonna be the worst laugh ever. Probably really creepy." Ballora nodded, and they waited as Puppet cleared his throat and begin laughing.

Foxy had to admit, Puppet's laugh wasn't bad; Puppet was laughing rather brightly and pleasantly, yet also in a way as a daring, brave knight would in the face of danger. When he finished, the others stared at each other in surprise.

"You know, I think he won. That was a really good laugh." Foxy elected, clapping.

"To be honest, I would have thought mine was better, but I'm feeling nice today, so I guess he won." Ballora acknowledged politely.

"Ha! Get wrecked, Bon-Bon!" Puppet jeered, pushing Bon-Bon slightly as to annoy him.

"Hey, hey! You don't have a squeaker for a voice, so I wouldn't talk if I were you!" Bon-Bon responded, in a biased manner. "Maybe I should just go ahead and-" Bon-Bon's voice became creature-like again "-_stuff one down your flimsy puppet_ _throat_!"

"Woah, calm down!" Foxy ordered Bon-Bon.

Bon-Bon's voice went back to normal. "Sorry, just having a moment."

"Eh, you're just mad that you lost." Puppet mocked the hand-puppet.

"_I may have lost the game, but I assure you that you'll lose your head._" Bon-Bon growled in the creature voice again.

"Okay, let's move on to the next challenge!" Ballora cut in rather emphatically. "Come on, what's the next one? I'm starting to like these challenges, they're fun."

"I have an idea of how we can pick challenges." Foxy proposed. "I say we each get to pick one. Puppet's already done that, so I'll pick one, and then you can pick one, Ballora, and then Bon-Bon can pick one."

"Okay!" Ballora agreed, and they all nodded.

"Okay, next challenge! Let's see, let's see.." Foxy muttered as he paced, both inspecting the room and thinking to himself on something he could do where he had an advantage. He eyed the balloons situated near the stand just by his own room. _Hmm, maybe the balloons? I'm pretty good at popping balloons. Maybe...no, that shouldn't be the challenge. Those are the only balloons we have. It's better just not to waste them. _He saw the crates beside the stand. _Maybe those crates have balloons?_

_"You should take their bodies and give them to me!"_

"Say, that's a good idea- hey, NO! That's not a challenge! Ugh." Foxy thought some more before finally coming up with an idea. "Okay, guys, I got a challenge! The best catchphrase."

"Ooh, that one sounds nice!" Puppet responded cheerfully. "And I have the perfect one for this one!"

"Okay, then you can go first!" Foxy, Ballora, and Bon-Bon took their seats again as Puppet went back up on stage.

"Alright, you guys ready?"

"Yep."

"Yes."

"Alright!" Puppet cleared his throat again. "'Always eat your vegetables!'"

A momentary silence followed this.

"Um, kids would HATE that!" Foxy mentioned.

"No wonder you don't have any fans." Ballora added.

"No wonder he's kept in a box all the time, closed up and locked in." Foxy muttered to her as Puppet said: "Aww.." and left the stage in sadness.

"They probably put all of the vegetables inside the box."

"Yeah, that would make a lot of sense."

"But everybody loves vegetables ,though!" Puppet claimed, but Foxy only stared at him condescendingly.

"Okay, Bon-Bon, it's your turn! Come on stage." Foxy called, and Bon-Bon left his seat and went up on stage.

"So, what do you want?" Bon-Bon asked roughly.

Foxy facepalmed himself. "Weren't you paying attention?!"

"Not really."

"Well, it's your turn to tell a catchphrase."

"What? I didn't hear you, what is it I'm doing?" Bon-Bon got off the stage and went up to Foxy.

"Get back on stage. Come on, I believe in you!"

"Do I have to?" Bon-Bon groaned, staring at the stage with displeasure.

"Okay, fine. You can do it down here next to us. Anyway, you have to say a catchphrase, the best one you can think of. It might be terrible-" Foxy stole an informative glance at Puppet "-but you should try anyway."

"Oh, okay. Give me a second. I need to, um, think of one." Bon-Bon turned away from them, looking in deep thought for a moment, before turning back to them. "Okay, I got one. 'I am cute! I am cuddly! I am purple! I am awesome! I am Bon-Bon."

The others contemplated the catchphrase silently for a split second.

"That was...better than Puppet's." Ballora admit simply.

"No it wasn't!" Puppet exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was." Foxy replied. "It wasn't that great, though."

"Mine had meaning, though! Mine was caring! That one was just...selfish."

"Yeah, whatever." Bon-Bon muttered, becoming even bad-tempered but not losing his cool.

"It's my turn now, right?" Ballora inquired Foxy, grinning.

"Yeah, it's your turn. Go ahead." Foxy approved, gesturing towards the stage.

Ballora quietly celebrated as she got up on stage. "Okay! Uh, what was my catchphrase again..."

"SHE DOESN'T HAVE ONE READY! SHE LOSES AUTOMATICALLY!" Bon-Bon howled obnoxiously.

"Hey, be quiet, Bon-Bon! I DO have one ready now." She cleared her throat just as the previous contenders had. "'Ballora, Ballora! Come one, come all! I'm Ballora the ballerina.' Ta-da!"

"Was that supposed to rhyme?" Puppet asked, slightly exasperated. "I didn't hear it."

"Was that good? I think it was pretty good." Ballora said.

"Well, it was better than theirs." Foxy distinguished.

"Yeah, it was pretty good..." Puppet agreed as Ballora exited the stage.

"My turn!" Foxy proclaimed as he went onstage. "Ready?" They nodded. Foxy turned away and laughed inside his head. _Heh, heh. They don't know that I already have a catchphrase, and it's been known worldwide for being the best catchphrase._ Foxy knew it had been a good idea to pick catchphrases; he already had one, and he had said it before, so he was sure he had the round in the bag.

Foxy stepped forward, readied himself, and opened his mouth to say his well-known catchphrase, his signature words that every visitor to the pizzeria got the pleasure to hear.

"'Arrgh! I'm Foxy the pirate! Welcome to Pirate's Cove! Arrgh!'"

When Foxy finished, he felt his happiness rise; Ballora and Puppet looked pleasantly surprised. Even negative little Bon-Bon seemed to like it.

"Woah, that was pretty good!" Puppet exclaimed, smiling and clapping.

"That was just beautiful!" Ballora agreed, clapping as well.

"Wow, that was surprisingly good. I'm shocked, Foxy." Bon-Bon admit defeat, also beginning to clap. But then, his face formed into a smirk. "You actually have a skill."

"...wow, that was actually kind of mean, Bon-Bon." Foxy mumbled, hurt.

"I'm sorry, it's just true!" Bon-Bon exclaimed, his smirk replaced by a frown.

"Are you upset because we didn't like yours?"

"Well...yeah..."

"Don't mumble!"

"Whatever."

Foxy exited the stage. "Okay, so who won that one? I feel like I did, but I'm open to other options."

"I think you won, Foxy." Ballora and Puppet uttered in unison.

"No, I won!" Bon-Bon whined selfishly.

"No, you didn't. Majority vote wins." Foxy explained roughly.

"Be quiet, Bon-Bon." Ballora snapped.

"Yeah, or I'll vote you off the island again." Puppet added, nudging Bon-Bon meanly.

"You can't do that." Bon-Bon growled, unwilling to admit defeat. "We've talked about this. But...ugh, fine. I'll be quiet." Bon-Bon folded his arms and turned away, going silent again.

"So wait, do I get to choose now?" Ballora spoke up.

"Yeah, you do." Foxy confirmed.

"It had better be good!" Bon-Bon heckled as he kept himself turned away.

"Yeah, and it better be something fair; something that we're all good at!" Puppet continued.

"Okay, I know just the one!" Ballora said brightly. "Ready? It's who can dance the best."

"Oh, great. Of course she picks DANCING." Bon-Bon groaned. "Awesome. I automatically lose this one because I HAVE NO LEGS!"

"Exactly- I mean, oh no, how tragic." Ballora replied in a sarcastic manner.

"I don't mean to brag, but I can cut shapes pretty good." Puppet said, dancing in place.

"Hmm. So are we all dancing one at a time, or all together?" Foxy asked.

"Um, by ourselves." Ballora answered.

"Okay, then you first." Foxy sighed, and Ballora cheered and got over to the stage. As she went, Foxy and Puppet huddled up. "We're gonna lose this one." Foxy deadpanned.

"Nah, just believe in yourself." Puppet told Foxy, smiling warmly. "Think happy thoughts."

"Okay, let me stretch real quick." said Ballora, stretching out her arms and legs, and even doing a pose where she pretended to nap, similar to how Bon-Bon had stretched one.

"Wow, that stretching looks familiar. Bon-Bon, did you get training from her?" Foxy asked, though he felt as if he already knew the answer.

"Maybe." Bon-Bon grunted.

"Oh, yeah, I've been teaching Bon-Bon how to dance and stretch." Ballora mentioned as she finished up her stretching.

"Yeah, she does a really good job. She's like a PRO at dancing. I think."

"Okay! Now, for my magnificent dancing move!" Ballora faceplanted into the floor and laid still. Foxy and Puppet silently watched, bewildered at what she was doing. Ballora stood back up, looking disappointed. "No? Not good? Okay, maybe this dancing move, then."

Ballora began to dance, her feet sliding along the stage as if it were ice. She moved her shoulders smoothly and did several graceful pirouettes every few seconds. Then she did a double flip, landing and posing perfectly, then continued the previous dance. Then she did graceful leaps back and forth across the stage, wiggling her fingers with each jump, before landing exactly on the stage's middle pedestal and posing once more.

"Woah!" Foxy exclaimed, impressed.

"Alright, your turns!" Ballora exclaimed joyfully as she exited the stage and went up the others.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna forfeit my turn." Puppet explained.

"Same here." Foxy agreed. He went up to Puppet and whispered to him. "I can't match that!"

"Aww..." Ballora whined, dejected. Foxy went still for a moment, then sighed.

"Okay, fine. I'll do one dance." Foxy settled, going up on stage himself. "Watch, watch, watch." Foxy began to do a dance.

"That's not that bad." Puppet commented.

"But he's just shaking his butt." Ballora complained.

"I think it's calling 'tweaking' or something. Are you, Foxy?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Foxy confirmed. "It's because it makes tweaking noises. Watch." Foxy did the dance, causing squeaks to sound. "See?"

"That's coming from the wood." Ballora pointed out.

"Oh, then it might break, then. I should come off this, heh heh..." Foxy left the stage nervously and went back to the others.

Ballora nodded and turned to Puppet instead. "Your turn, Puppet! Go go go!"

"No, I don't want to!" Puppet moaned uncomfortably.

"Just do something." Foxy suggested. Puppet went silent for a moment, then nodded.

"Okay." He said, and then went up onstage. Then he began dancing, wiggling his arms and legs slowly as he beatboxed even slower.

"Wow, almost like the robot." Foxy commented, thinking that his dancing did seem somewhat like 'the robot'.

"Is he singing or is he dancing?" Ballora asked, confused. "Which one?"

"I don't know."

Puppet completed the dance and looked over at them. "How was that?"

"That wasn't that bad, actually." Foxy critiqued.

"It was okay." Ballora added. "Very modern dancing."

"Now, Bon-Bon, it's your turn." said Foxy, turning to Bon-Bon.

"I've already told you, I don't have legs." Bon-Bon groaned. "You do understand that, right? I can't dance. It's not possible, it's not plausible. I am OUT of this one."

"Okay, so, since none of us are good dancers, Ballora wins." Foxy declared unanimously. Ballora cheered in excitement. Foxy clapped for a moment, then stopped. "Wait, so, all of us are tied right now except Bon-Bon, which means that the last contest is in Bon-Bon's favor."

"That means he's kicked off the island, right?" Puppet asked again.

"No, Puppet. Bon-Bon, what's your contest?"

"Well, I have the best contest ever." Bon-Bon explained, smirking. "No one but me will be able to do this, because it's that cool."

"Okay, then what is it?" Foxy asked, louder this time.

"Well, the contest is: WHO IS CUTER! YAAAAAAAAY!"

The animatronics immdietaly began to mumble skeptically at this.

"Well, obviously, me." Ballora said.

"Um, Puppet, can I talk to you for a second again?" Foxy asked, wanting to discuss the new challenge.

"Yep." Puppet agreed, and they went to the opposite side of the room again.

"I'm coming too!" Bon-Bon yelled, inching near them. Ballora, deciding that none of this was important, stayed on the other side of the room, and began to dance again while humming a tune to herself.

"Ugh, are you serious?!" Foxy groaned. He had wanted to move away specifically so Bon-Bon couldn't hear, but he was following anyway. Foxy huddled closer to Puppet and lowered his voice. "_Okay, I don't think he can hear me. Okay, uh, this is unfair._"

"_It is._"

"_Bon-Bon is really cute, so obviously he's gonna win._"

"_Well, I dunno. We definitely can't win this one, that's for sure. Ballora isn't anything too much, but she might be the only one who has a chance. I guess we gotta root for her._"

"_Yeah, true. I mean, I might have lipstick and painted nails, but being a guy fox in a girl fox's outfit doesn't really help my favor._"

"Wait, you're a guy?"

"...are you serious? The voice should've told you that."

"I, uh...well, alright. Let's get back to the competition. We'll talk about this later, though."

"What? That's not cool-"

"Guys, I heard everything." Foxy froze, and slowly turned his head around to see Bon-Bon with a dark look. "And I just wanna say...THANK YOU FOR SAYING THAT I'M CUTE!" Bon-Bon's dark look turned to a smile of gratitude. "It's so cuddly and nice of you to say that! Puppet, I'm confused why you agree, though. I thought you hated me more than anything."

Ballora stopped dancing and became interested in the conversation, coming over to them.

Meanwhile, Puppet now was the one with a shadowy look on his face.

"...off the island." He muttered darkly.

"You're really obsessed with this island you're talking about." Ballora pointed out.

"Okay, yeah, back to the round." Foxy continued. "So, uh, me and Puppet are basically...ugh, you know what? I guess I'll go first on the stage."

Foxy decided that he would just do the round anyway. He knew that his chances of winning were next to none, but he realized that since it was a fruitless endeavor, he should just get it over with and not even try to be cute.

"Hee hee hee, look how cute I am." Foxy babbled sarcastically, not even trying to sound or look cute. "Ooooh, hi, I'm Foxy. Oooooh." He stopped talking and waited for his answers.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling it." Ballora said, unimpressed.

"Yeah, me neither." Bon-Bon added, shaking his head.

"Good try, though." Puppet approved, giving Foxy a pleasant thumbs-up.

"Okay, whatever." Foxy wheezed, getting off the stage. "Puppet, your turn. Go Puppet, whooo."

"Hey, Bon-Bon, back away from the stage!" Puppet griped at the hand-puppet, who was very close to the stage.

"Okay, fine!" Bon-Bon grumbled, crawling back a few paces. "Whatever."

Puppet began to try and laugh in a cutesy manner. "Tee hee. Look at me. Tee hee." He waited for the response to his turn.

"I think I was almost attracted to you. ALMOST." Ballora mentioned simply. "But it's not enough. Off the stage."

"Aww..." Puppet moaned, exiting the stage.

"Good try, Puppet. Good try." Foxy said, clapping a bit. "Ballora, your turn." Ballora went up on stage.

"Tee hee, tee hee. Look at me, I'm Ballora. I'm so cute, I'm so amazing, and I'm so shiny and beautiful!" Nobody replied. "No?"

"Um, almost, I guess." Foxy said.

"I think that one's gonna be pretty hard to beat." Puppet commended Ballora. "Better have something up your sleeve, Bon-Bon."

"Beat that, Bon-Bon!" Ballora heckled the hand-puppet, smirking.

"Okay, Bon-Bon, your turn." Foxy went on. "We'll have you do it right in front of us, since you're so short."

"Okay, here I go!" Bon-Bon chirped excitedly. "Hee hee, hee hee. Hi, friends! I'm Bon-Bon! I'm the little bunny that likes being cuddled. Hee hee, hee hee!"

Foxy gaped at the hand-puppet. He hated to admit it, but he was unbelievably cute. "Are you serious? Are you serious?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"I want him now." Ballora murmured, staring at Bon-Bon longingly.

"Yeah, see? I'm the cutest!" Bon-Bon cheered happily. He looked over to Foxy, who's jaw was still hanging open. "What?"

"Ugh, you win. I say he won that one automatically." Foxy grouched.

"Yeah, he definitely won that one." Ballora agreed.

"Alright, I'll give him that one." Puppet sighed. "It's just one point, right?"

"Wait a minute!" Foxy exclaimed. Foxy realized that something was up. "Four of us...four contests..." And then it hit him. "WE ALL TIED!"

Foxy had now gotten the realization that letting them each pick a contest would mean that each of them had picked one that was in their favor, meaning that everybody would win at least once and that they would all tie no matter what. Foxy felt extremely exasperated to have not have known such a thing before the contest had started, or else he would have told them so and they wouldn't have wasted their time.

"Dang!" Puppet exclaimed back.

"Yay, we all win!" Ballora cheered, jumping up in the air.

"Ugh, you know, I wish we had some other people here." Foxy explained. "Some group that could break this tie and tell us WHO was the better of the animatronics. You know, someone to leave a REVIEW on our actions and judge us there."

"Yeah." Puppet nodded in agreement.

"You know, good thing Baby and Freddy weren't here for this one," Foxy continued. "Because if they had, this would have gotten really, really awkward."

"But they'd add more flavor to the challenge." Puppet reasoned. "Maybe we should have another one if they ever re-appear."

"Yeah, good point." Foxy examined the vent cover next to the stage. "I think they may be in the vents again. I heard giggling in there earlier. I don't know what's happening in there, but I don't think it's good."

"Yeah, totally. I don't know what's going on up there, either." Ballora added.

Foxy nodded and looked closer through the vent cover. He blinked; somebody had just moved past inside the vents. "Woah, did you guys see that?" The others all shook their heads. Foxy sighed and decided that he had only just seen things, and ignored it. He moved back into the center of the main room.

"You know, we could have asked Garbage to be a judge, but he can't see anything we do, so it doesn't really matter."

"Yeah, I was just about to say." Puppet mentioned.

"Ugh, oh well. I guess we'll just accept that we tied, then. Ugh. But that was a fun. Doing a contest was a great idea, Puppet."

"The whole plan was to kick Bon-Bon off the island..." Puppet mumbled, staring at the floor.

"What?! That's sabotage!" Bon-Bon whined. "Leave me alone!"

"I'll get you next time, I swear it!" Puppet cried, looking at Bon-Bon determinedly.

"Oh, yeah, you keep saying that. But you're not gonna get me! _I'll get rid of before you get rid of me._"

Ballora and Foxy stared at the scene in front of them, then huddled up.

"Why are they fighting?" Ballora asked Foxy.

"I still don't know!" Foxy responded. "They're two totally different puppets. _And I think they want my attention._"

"You're really popular."

"I know, right?"

"Well, while you guys fight over who's the best Puppet and everything.." Ballora began to inch away from them. "I'm just gonna go to the bouncy house- see you later!" Ballora ran into the nearby bouncy house and began bouncing. Foxy followed her and peeked his head inside, watching Ballora begin to bounce.

"If you get stuck, it's not my fault!" Foxy reminded her, already sure of himself that Ballora was going to get stuck again, as she had twice before.

"I won't, Mr. Party Pooper."

"Sure."

"Well, look at that. It's the one place I can't go." Bon-Bon complained as he and Puppet approached Foxy.

Foxy only shrugged. He didn't think it was something he was to be concerned about; Bon-Bon's problems were not his.

"Well, I guess that was a good night." Foxy admit. "Don't you guys agree?"

"I agree." Ballora replied.

"No, it's not. Bon-Bon's still here." Puppet complained roughly. "I'm going back home." He left the room.

"Okay, whatever." Foxy called after him. "We're gonna go bounce. Let's BOUNCE!" Foxy entered the bouncy house and began to jump around with Ballora.

"I'll try. Not gonna be able to do it, though." Bon-Bon informed him, and entered the bounce house himself. He tried to bounce by using his torso, but it wasn't effective enough to send him high. "See? Look at me."

"You're gonna get it one day, Bonnie. Don't worry." Foxy assured him.

"One day." Ballora mumbled.

And with that, they spent the rest of the night bouncing along, having fun...


	25. Karaoke Night At The Pizzeria

**Here's some explanation on the usage of different kinds of text.**

**Bold: For notes from me (and maybe loud noises).**

_Italics: For creature-like/mysterious voices, for whispering, for singing, and sometimes for emphazized words._

**_Bold Italics: For especially evil, monstrous characters, and booming voices._**

* * *

"Um, Bon-Bon, do you know how to get this to work?"

"Uh, no. I am not a computer genius."

Foxy was currently fiddling with his computer, trying to get it to turn on. Bon-Bon was leaning against the giant tv screen, watching Foxy's failed attempts to use the pc.

After Puppet had upgraded Foxy's room, Foxy had found that now had difficulty getting his computer to work. He wasn't sure whether or not Puppet had intentionally done it, but he kept an eye on the marionette anyway.

Foxy also found himself unable to activate his tv screen. Puppet had said that he could use it to spy on people, but Foxy was now aware that this had been a lie; later on Puppet had come saying that the tv's ability to spy on people had never been a feature. It could play movies, but Foxy didn't have any.

But right now, Foxy found himself distracted with only his computer.

"Well, you should be! Come on!" Foxy griped back at Bon-Bon. "I need to figure out how to use this thing. There has to be something cool on this computer, like some secrets about the location. I think this computer once belonged to the manager and was in his room. I'm not sure."

"Well, you don't know anything, do you?!"

"No I don't, okay? I'm new here, you're new here, Freddy's new here, and as far as I'm concerned, we need to figure things out. This place is really weird, what with the doors opening by themselves and other things."

"Well, it could've just been the wind."

"Really? This has been happening to every room, and you say it's the wind? No, no, no, that can't be right. This computer has to work somehow-"

"Oh, Foxy!" Someone interrupted. Foxy turned around and saw that Freddy had entered the room. "So this is where you were."

"Hi." Foxy greeted. Foxy had known Freddy might visit, he had seen Freddy come back today, after all.

Freddy waved to Foxy, then looked around the room with surprise. "Woah. What happened here?"

"Oh, um, well, Puppet decided that it was a great idea to come in here and REDECORATE." Foxy explained haughtily. "I don't like it that much." Foxy went over to the giant tv screen on the wall. "I have no use for this giant tv. If I had movies, I could watch it on them. But I don't!"

"Well, yeah, because you're stupid." Bon-Bon insulted Foxy.

"Wow, Bon-Bon, you've been getting meaner and meaner by the day."

Foxy was now concerned for Bon-Bon; back then, he had been so nice and had never been rude to them at all, but ever since they had found him, he had been becoming more and more like a bully than a friend. Foxy found this unnatural, and he felt annoyed at and yet worried for the hand-puppet.

"Hmph. Hello, Freddy. We meet again." Bon-Bon growled, only now recognizing Freddy's appearance there. "_We meet again._"

"Hi, friend." Freddy addressed the hand-puppet. Freddy was trying to be kind, but Foxy could tell that he was also being cautious.

"You've been missing for a while. You're trying to avoid me, aren't you?! I knew it, I knew it!"

"Oh, wait." Freddy said, getting distracted. "Is that a new computer?"

"Um, yes!" Foxy confirmed, stepping in front of his computer. Foxy wasn't going to let Freddy near his computer again, he already knew that he would just break it.

"That's really nice.." Freddy complimented, a grin forming on his face as he inched towards it.

"No, you stay there!"

"Oh. Aww, I just wanted to look at it..."

"Nope. So, uh, question. You've been missing again. We looked EVERYWHERE for you, but we couldn't find you."

"I'm telling you, he's avoiding me." Bon-Bon whined.

"No, no, no, it's not that." Freddy claimed. "It was actually really crazy. There was this huge, epic adventure, and I-"

"HEY IT'S TIME FOR THE HOURLY INSPECTION MY NAME IS PUPPET HELLO!" Puppet cut in, running into the room and pushing past Freddy to get in Foxy's face.

"Puppet!" Foxy exclaimed, annoyed that Puppet had interrupted them.

"I'm here for the hourly inspection to make sure everything is okay!"

"Ugh, there's no need. Everything's fine, nothing's broken."

"You're not the professional, I am!" Puppet began to check every item in the room thoroughly.

"He's got a point." Freddy mentioned simply.

"You know what?" Foxy said. "We should go get Ballora, because this is gonna take a while." Foxy, in reality, just wanted to get away from Puppet.

"I agree."

"Yeah."

They both left the room and walked into Foxy's room.

"Quick, before he sees us!"

Foxy and Freddy quickly fled through the main room, just as Puppet came out of the back room.

"Okay, all done-" Puppet began, but then noticed them fleeing. "Hey, where are you guys going?! Come back!"

"We're going to say hi to Ballora!" Foxy yelled back at him as he and Freddy went through the halls and towards Ballora's room.

"Okay, sure! I gotta inspect her room too, anyway, because I still have to make modifications to hers!"

Foxy entered Ballora's room, with Freddy and Puppet behind him. Bon-Bon appeared behind the two others, he had followed them as well. Ballora was having a tea party with her dolls again, humming softly.

"Hey, Ballora." Foxy greeted instantly.

"Aaah!" She screamed, whipping around to look at them. "Uh...h-hey, guys."

"Um, a tea party again?" Foxy questioned, looking down at Ballora and the many toys around her, which also had teacups placed by them. Puppet, ignoring the conversation entirely, began checking around the room just as he had with Foxy's.

"Well, yeah. It's been quiet around here." Freddy came up to the stage himself. "Oh, hey Freddy."

"Oh, hey Ballora." Freddy said casually.

"How are you and Ba- I mean, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm good. Thanks for asking."

"Wait, him and Baby? What about him and Baby?!" Foxy demanded, already sure that something fishy was up.

"Um, nothing!" Ballora denied. "I was talking about the baby bear!" Ballora gestured at one of the toys, a toy bear, sitting down with her. "See, it l-looks like Freddy."

"Say, is this tea for anyone?" Freddy asked, looking down at one of the full teacups with interest. "If not, can I have it?"

"Um, no. You weren't invited to the tea party." Ballora answered coldly, yanking the teacup away.

"Aww..." Freddy whined, turning away.

"_I say you should take_ it." Foxy whispered into Freddy's ear.

"No..." Freddy whimpered, shuffling a few steps back.

"Aw, come on, Ballora. Just give him some tea." Foxy said to Ballora. "He's been missing for days."

"Fine, have some tea..." Ballora groaned reluctantly, pulling out a teacup.

"Yeah, he was about to tell me his story of where he's been." Foxy informed Ballora as Freddy shuffled forward to take the tea.

Ballora, surprisingly enough, seemed to go stiff when this was mentioned.

"Um, no! I don't know what story you're talking about."

"Wait...are you hiding something from me?" Foxy looked at both Ballora and Freddy, outraged that he wasn't been told things again. "ARE YOU GUYS HIDING STUFF FROM ME AGAIN?!"

"No, of course not! Why would I be hiding anything?" Ballora said with a sheepish grin.

"Uh, speaking of hiding things.." Freddy cut in, approaching Puppet, who was still inspecting the room. Foxy followed behind Freddy to observe the conversation. "Puppet! How's the inspection going?"

"Wait, you're inspecting my room?" Ballora asked, standing up sharply.

"Yes." Puppet replied, nodding.

"You better not touch anything!"

"Oh, I will- I mean, I won't. I definitely won't."

"Good save." Foxy could hear Freddy whisper into Puppet's ear.

"Well, I'm gonna have to check everything after YOU check everything." Ballora informed him. "I'm gonna triple check and quadruple check."

"I was just getting the dimensions for this place!" Puppet explained. "Counting!"

"Don't trust him." Foxy said to Ballora. "You saw what he did to my room, you SAW what he did!"

"It's a super nice amazing place now, and it's because I got inspired by...what was the one show, called, uh..."

"Super-uber-house-changer?" Ballora replied.

"Yeah, that one!" Puppet exclaimed.

"Oh, that's my favorite show." Freddy commented.

"Well, I can't obviously name my show, 'cause of reasons, but my show is something like that."

"I didn't like the evil villian, though. He was too...too...stereotypical, y'know? It's a shame."

"Yeah."

"...I'm missing a lot of storyline here. I have to catch up on that series." Foxy mentioned. "I'm only on the second episode."

"Yeah, it's worth it." Freddy replied, nodding. "You know, I was watching it on your computer the other day and it was pretty good-"

"Wait, you got that thing on?!" Foxy exclaimed, surprised that somehow FREDDY had been able to activate his stubborn computer. "How'd you turn it on?!"

"Huh?! No, I don't know!" Freddy stuttered, backing away in fear.

"Hey, don't leave! Back here, now."

"Okay, okay, sorry..."

"So, Ballora, as I recall," Foxy began, turning his attention to Ballora. "When I was coming in here, you were singing a song?"

"Oh, you guys heard me?" Ballora said, looking startled.

"Yeah, it was...it was..."

"REALLY BAD!" Bon-Bon shouted, coming over to them.

"Bon-Bon!"

"Sorry-"

"What did you say, Bon-Bon?" Ballora asked threateningly, narrowing her eyes down at the purple bunny hand-puppet.

Bon-Bon gained a look of horror as he began shrinking underneath Ballora's gaze.

"Nothing! Erm, ha ha...I can e-explain! I-it was...it was..."

"You're lucky I'm feeling nice today." Ballora growled, glowering. "In any other case, I'd end you. But I'll forgive you...for now." She stepped away from him.

"O-oh, yes! Good!"

"But yes, I was singing." Ballora confirmed, looking back at the others. "I should practice both singing and dancing, so I can do both at the same time!"

"Ugh, I'm glad that we don't have a karaoke room." Foxy sighed, not wanting to hear Ballora sing. "That'd be really bad- I mean, really good! Yay! Karaoke is awesome, heh..."

"Oh, you're talking about karaoke rooms?" Freddy cut in plainly. "We have one. We just passed it on the way here."

"No we don't!" Foxy claimed insistently.

"We do?" Ballora asked.

"Oh yeah, we did!" Freddy replied. "I can show you guys the room! Here, follow me." Freddy led them out of the room and back down the big hallway.

Ballora and Puppet's faces lit up, eager to see the room. Bon-Bon shrugged and followed after them silently. Meanwhile, Foxy groaned. He had been trying to avoid doing karaoke, but now Freddy had placed him in another undesirable situation, and Foxy was beginning to question whether or not Freddy returning was either good or bad for him.

"Ha ha, you're joking, I know it." Foxy laughed falsely. "Good prank, Freddy. This is because of what I did to you before, isn't it-" Freddy led them over into the boys' bathroom (except for Ballora, who stayed out). "It's in the bathroom? This isn't a karaoke room."

"Oh?" Freddy stuttered, turning around to see them as if he had only just noticed them there. "Wait, I thought you said bathroom. The karaoke room's this way." Freddy led them out of the bathroom and down the big hall again, this time in the opposite direction.

_Ugh, what is going_ on... Foxy thought, tired of Freddy leading them on a goose chase.

Freddy led them through the intersection and into the smaller hallway, passing the first two doors and stopping at the next two, then pointed to the door on the right. "Voila!" He said.

Foxy looked through the window next to the door in shock (each of the four rooms in the hall had a single window just by the door); the room, which had been empty before, was now furnished inside.

"Are you serious?" He exclaimed as he opened the door and entered the room. "How long has this been here?! This wasn't here the other day- woah, look at this!"

The previously barren room had been changed. A stage made of dark wood and as wide as the room itself was on the opposite wall, with glass panels in a large variety of color being used as the flooring of the stage. Underneath the glass were bright lights to light up the stage. Two signs had been hammered to the front of the stage, one reading _FUN NIGHT_ and the other _KAROAKE NIGHT_. The stage had stairs on both the left and the right of the front of it, allowing someone to get onto it easier.

The room was well lit, thankfully enough. Although the ceiling's lights illuminated the room on their own, there was a single lantern each situated on the left and right walls.

In front of the stage was a small seating area. The center of the seating area had a medium-sized table, with two stools on both of the longer sides of the table. Two smaller tables with two stools on the front side and backside stood against the same walls as the lanterns, with small lamps placed on them to give a little bit more light. Both tables were far enough apart to give enough room for anyone to pass through them and to the stage.

Another massive vent cover was adorned in the top-right corner of the back wall, indicating a connection to the rest of one of the vent systems.

The others came into the room themselves and also began to marvel over it.

"This has always been here, I think." Freddy told Foxy as he entered the room, closed the door behind them, and then took a seat at one of the smaller tables. "It's beautiful, isn't it? I really like it."

"I swear this room was empty the other day, though." Foxy said, gazing around at the room. "Huh..."

"Woah! Did the super-uber-house people do this?" Ballora asked.

"Maybe." Puppet commented.

"They must of." Freddy added simply.

"Hooray, now we can do karaoke!" Bon-Bon cheered.

"Bon-Bon!" Foxy griped. "Aw, man..."

"That's a great idea, Bon-Bon!" Ballora agreed happily. "That's probably the best idea you've ever had."

"I know, right?" Bon-Bon boasted. "I'm a genius." Bon-Bon took a seat at the other small table.

"Eh, that's debatable." Ballora replied as she took a seat at the medium-sized table. "So, who wants to go first?"

Everyone began to mutter softly, all of them trying to figure that out.

"I think the person who can sing the best should go first." Puppet suggested.

"None of us." Foxy deadpanned.

"I hate to admit it, but that's not me." Ballora sighed. "I'm not good at all. I'm only good at dancing."

"I think Puppet should go first!" Freddy declared, patting Puppet's shoulder.

"Yeah, you do it first, Puppet!" Foxy agreed, then began chanting Puppet's name. "Puppet! Puppet!"

"Uh, uh..." Puppet stuttered. "...okay." He got on the stage and cleared his throat. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah, but it appears there's no karaoke machine in here right now, so you have to kind of wing it." Foxy pointed out. He had already noticed the lack of a karaoke machine, so he knew they couldn't sing karaoke normally.

"Okay, here we go.." Puppet mumbled.

"_Some animatronic once told me that the pizzeria was gonna roll me,_"

"_I ain't the brightest puppet around..._"

"_Bonnie was looking kinda dumb with her 'no legs' and her dumb-_" ("Hey, I'm a boy!" Bon-Bon complained.)

"_-looking face on her_ _forehead._"

"_Well, the pizzeria is cool and I like it here,_"

"_I don't like Bonnie because she's mean! But..."_

Puppet stopped singing and groaned deeply, then said: "That's all I got. I'm shy." Puppet exited the stage.

"_That's the worst one I've ever heard!_" Bon-Bon bellowed in his creature voice. "_BOO! BOO! BOO!_"

"It wasn't that bad." Foxy admit. "It was pretty good."

"I agree. Good job." Freddy added cheerily.

"_BOO! BOO! BOO-_"

"Bon-Bon, be NICE!" Foxy griped, tired of Bon-Bon's noises.

"Sorry, sorry- _BOO!"_

"Bon-Bon!"

"He made fun of me! What do you think I'm gonna do?! And he had the nerve to call me a girl! Excuse me, I'm a BOY!"

"Wait, you're a boy?" Puppet said, genuinely astonished. He stood up on Bon-Bon's table to look down at the hand-puppet.

"YEAH!"

"Well, I can just write that one off the list, then..." Puppet muttered, turning away.

"Hey, why are you standing on the table?!" Ballora cut in willfully. "Get off the table!"

"Yeah, get off!" Foxy agreed. "You might dirty it." Puppet stepped off of the table and sat at Freddy's table, sitting on the second stool placed there. "Okay, who's next?"

Once again, soft muttering filled the room for the next few seconds.

"I'll go next." Freddy decided, standing up and getting onto the stage.

"Okay, awesome." Foxy said, and then sat down at Bon-Bon's table. _This isn't good,_ he thought. _I've been a singer for kids my whole life, and yet I don't even know what song to do._

Freddy cleared his throat and sighed deeply, then began to sing.

"_I have an apple! I have a stick!_"

Freddy pulled out the former in his left hand, and the latter in his right.

"_I have an apple-stick!_" Then, Freddy did some rapid beatboxing.

"Yeah!" Foxy cheered, enjoying the song. "Wooo! This is awesome!"

"Yeah, great song!" Bon-Bon whooped.

"That's from that new video that's going around, I think!" Ballora mentioned excitedly. "I've been seeing it on _TubeUs_."

"Yes, of course that's it!" Freddy confirmed happily. "It's my favorite song! I just don't remember the rest of the words.." Freddy hung his head sadly.

"It's okay, you don't need to sing the rest." Foxy assured him. "I think the next part was about a watermelon and a pumpkin or something, but I can't exactly remember."

"Huh, that's...I don't know." Freddy looked back up at them. "That doesn't make sense to me, I think."

"Can I buy your remix of that song on like, my phone?" Puppet asked.

"No, you can't..."

"Aww."

"...because it's FREE!"

"OH! Woah, that's awesome! You're the best!"

"Yeah!" Foxy hurrahed. "Puppet, can you put it on my phone later?"

"Sure, no problem." Puppet said, nodding.

"Yes! Okay, who's next?"

"I guess...me?" Ballora murmured as Freddy sat back down at his table with Puppet.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Okay." Ballora stood up and walked onto the stage.

"Ballora, Ballora, Ballora!" Foxy chanted.

"Puppet, Puppet- Wait, what?" Freddy began, but then paused confusedly.

"I'm not Puppet, my goodness." Ballora said, slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry. Woo-hoo! Go Ballora!" Freddy clapped eagerly.

Ballora began to sing.

"_I came in like a_ _ballerina!_"

"_I never knew how PRETTY I was!_"

"_All I wanted was to break your legs!_"

"_So I can be the...best dancer!_"

"Woah, this is like black swan all over again." Foxy commented.

Puppet sniffled. "That was really good! I'm in tears..."

"Wait, you can cry?" Ballora questioned Puppet.

"No..."

"He always looks like he's crying, though." Foxy remarked, referring to the purple tear streaks on Puppet's mask. "You tried to make him cry, though!"

"I never intended to, but I could do a lot of things to make him cry." She said as she exited the stage and sat back down at her table.

Foxy ignored her reply and turned to Bon-Bon.

"Okay, Bon-Bon, do you wanna go before me, or should I go first?"

"I don't know." Bon-Bon replied. He looked to the others. "What do you guys think? Who should go first?"

For the third time in a row, muttering sounded.

"Ballora again!" Freddy voted.

"Yeah!" Puppet agreed.

"What?" Ballora sputtered, shocked. "But I don't know another song! Well, still, I guess I'll go again." She went back to the stage. "Um, let me see...I could do _Hit me, Puppet, One more time-_ No, not that one."

"He might actually hit you if you do that one." Foxy informed Ballora.

"I know, and then I'll hit him back. Um..."

"Do you take requests?" Freddy asked politely.

"Um, I guess. What's your request?"

"Uh...the _Apple-Stick_ song!"

"But you just sang that one."

"Sorry, I just really liked that song."

"Yeah, it's a really good song. It's kinda stuck in my head now." Foxy told them.

"Actually, you know what? Here, I can do this song." Ballora turned around for a moment, then turned back. She now had a pair of shades on her eyes (even with them being closed and all). "Yo, yo, yo, what's up? My name's Ballora. Do you guys see my shades?"

"Um, where did those come from?" Foxy asked, astonished to suddenly see Ballora wearing shades.

"Let's not worry about that. All you should know is: my name is Ballora-O."

"What happened to Ballora?! Who are you?!" Freddy demanded obliviously.

"Ballora is away. Ballora-O is the new sheriff in town. And she's gonna drop some sick beats! Ready? Hit it, Puppet!"

Puppet straightened up and began to sing.

"_Hey, it's Ballora! She doesn't have a fedora! She doesn't look like Dora! She's lame-ora!_"

"Wait, that's not a beat!" Ballora groaned.

"I got it." Foxy told her. He began to beatbox an actual beat for Ballora to rap to. Ballora nodded and began rapping.

"_Yo, yo, my name is Ballora! I've got legs, and I can jump with them-_ okay, I'm bad at this. I'm sorry, guys..."

"Aw, it's okay. Not everyone can rap." Foxy consoled her as she took off the shades and sat back down at her table.

"That was a good beat, though, Foxy." Freddy complimented Foxy.

"That was a pretty nice beat." Ballora admit.

"Yeah, thanks. I've been working on it in secret, whenever I'm alone." Foxy told them. "Don't ask why." Foxy knew he ha been practicing a rap beat, but he didn't care to try and explain why right then. He figured that the best course of action was to move on.

"Okay, so, now it should be Foxy, and then we should close up shop and rest for the night." Puppet explained thoroughly.

"Cool." Foxy said simply, and got on stage himself.

"I wanna go!" Bon-Bon shouted. "Don't forget about me!"

"I think Bon-Bon should go first, actually!" Freddy cut in.

"Okay, fine. Bon-Bon can go." Foxy decided, wanting to hurry and get Bon-Bon's turn over with. "Come on."

"Uh.." Bon-Bon sputtered as he eyed the stage. "Do I have to come over there?"

"Yeah, you kinda do."

"But I don't want to!"

"Come on, do it!" Puppet ushered Bon-Bon playfully, as he stood up from his stool, went to the hand-puppet, and began pushing him towards the stage.

"But...I don't..." Bon-Bon whined as he slowly walked onto the stage.

"I think he has stage fright." Foxy noted, looking at Bon-Bon weirdly.

"Uh, no!"

"Are you SCARED?" Foxy taunted, now grinning. "Are you SCARED?!"

Bon-Bon shook his head quickly.

"I think Bon-Bon's SCARED!" Ballora joined in, also grinning.

"Scaredy-cat!" Freddy added, laughing.

"Okay, okay, fine!" Bon-Bon roared, shutting them up. The bunny inhaled deeply, then exhaled. "Okay, I got this. Uh, u-uh, I'm g-g-gonna do _Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star_. Is that okay?"

The animatronics nodded.

"Aww, so cute." Freddy giggled.

"O-o-okay, here I go." Bon-Bon stuttered. He took a breath, then began to sing...in a creature voice. "**_TWINKLE, TWINKLE, LITTLE STAR! HOW I WONDER WHAT YOU ARE! UP ABOVE THE WORLD SO HIGH! LIKE A DIAMOND IN THE SKY!_**" His voice was so loud that it caused the room to shake.

The animatronics were shaking in their seats, looks of utmost fear etched on each of their faces. They had clearly become even more scared of Bon-Bon then ever before.

"I'm s-s-scared..." Freddy whimpered.

"Guys, you aren't gonna reply? Okay, then I'll do more!" Bon-Bon declared.

"No, no, no, don't! That was already too amazing, no more!" Ballora babbled quickly.

"Oh, okay. So I did a good job?"

"It was so good, that I think you should go on tour and leave the pizzeria forever." Puppet suggested.

"Oh, thanks- wait, no! I don't wan to!"

"Okay, are you getting off now?" Foxy interrupted, tired of the pointless talk. He wanted to go and sing himself, and was getting impatient. "It's my turn."

"No, I think I like it up here. It's pretty awesome."

"Ugh, okay." Foxy got up on stage. "I guess you can be my height man."

"Yay, height man!"

"What's a height man?" Freddy asked.

"I don't know." Foxy replied. "I just heard that rappers have them and stuff." Freddy nodded understandingly, and got up and switched over to sit at Ballora's table. "Okay, um, I have no idea what song to do. I really don't. I wasn't prepared for this."

"Oh, I have an idea! Sing, uh, what was it called...oh yeah, the talking fox! Sing that song!"

"Um, no. That's actually really mean." Foxy refused. He knew about the song they were talking about, and he knew he'd become a laughingstock if he sang it. The animatronics sighed, disappointed. Foxy ignored this and thought of another. "Oh, I got one!"

"_Who lives in a pineapple under the water? Foxy the pirate!_" He sang.

"Wait, but you live in a pizzeria." Freddy pointed out.

"Oh, wait, you're right. That's not how it goes. Um...oh, I got it."

"_Who lives in a boat on the lake? Foxy the pirate!_"

"Oh, I like that. That's a good song." Freddy said, clapping.

"Yeah, nice one." Puppet added, also clapping.

"Thanks! Yeah, I didn't know why I said pineapple." Foxy told them. "Why did I confuse a boat with that? I dunno."

"Pineapples are yummy." Ballora said.

"Well, okay. I can't remember the rest of the song, though. It kinda escaped me. I dunno why." They all muttered in silence for a moment.

Foxy thought to himself for a moment, then realized about the one other person that was around. "Oh, guys! You know what we should do?!" Foxy exited the stage, followed by Bon-Bon. "We should go ask Garbage if he wants to do this too!"

"Oh yeah!" Freddy gasped.

"Let's go!" Foxy cried, opening the door.

The five of them trekked across the hall and the main area to the kitchen rather happily, making their pace quick and decisive as they went.

* * *

Foxy and co. entered the kitchen and instantly headed to the chute, crowding around it. Foxy pulled the chute door open and peered down into the shaft again.

"Garbage! Hey!" Foxy called roughly. "Wake up! Wakey, wakey!"

"Woah, ah!" Garbage shouted, a series of clattering sounds following this. "What do you guys want?"

"We want to know if you wanna do karaoke!"

"I...you know what? I actually do like karaoke."

"Awesome! Go ahead, sing a sing." Foxy found himself quite excited to see what Garbage could do. He and the others had never truly gotten the full extent of the former security guard's abilities, and were always quite curious to see Garbage demonstrate them.

"Can I be taken to the karaoke room? That is, if you have one?"

"Um, that sounds like _effort._" Foxy complained, spitting the last word rudely.

"Yeah, that sounds like a bad idea." Ballora agreed lazily.

"Just sing from down there." Freddy said simply.

"Aw, okay. It might not sound too good, though, because all of the trash down here doesn't really contain good acoustics."

"Ah, true, true. But, just go ahead and try." Foxy urged Garbage on.

"Alright, here we go. _My name is Garbage, please let me go home! I want to see my family, and it smells bad down here. Please let me go home. The end._"

"Was that a song...or a story?" Ballora contemplated.

"Both." Freddy answered. "Pretty good, though."

"Wow, that was awesome!" Foxy cheered.

"You know what? For that, you can have some CHICKEN!" Ballora yelled, tossing down even more pieces of chicken.

"Please, no, no more chicken!" Garbage whined, horrorstruck.

"Yay, chicken!"

"You know what? Chicken does sound good right now." Foxy admit, his robotic tummy already wanting to process more food inside of it.

"Hey, it does!" Freddy agreed. "I'll make some, guys! Don't worry!" Freddy charged over to the ovens.

"No, no, NO! That does not sound like a good idea!" Foxy exclaimed, closing the chute quickly and looking over to Freddy from the other side of the kitchen counter. "Get away from the stove."

Foxy and the rest of the animatronics had already tasted Freddy's chicken, and it was quite awful-tasting (which sort of made them understand Garbage's attitude about it). They tended to try and stop Freddy from making it whenever the bear tried to.

"Ah, don't worry. This'll be delicious." Freddy assured him, shrugging off the warnings. "It'll be the best chicken you've ever seen." He fiddled with the nearby drawers as Foxy stuttered in protest, but it was too late. Freddy pulled out an entire tray of chicken, which looked horribly inedible due to it being uncooked. "Ah, here we go! Now, who wants to eat it?"

"But you didn't even cook it!" Ballora told him, eyeing the tray of chicken with large amounts of disgust.

"Aw, you don't have to cook chicken. That's just a myth."

"But isn't that how you get that one disease?" Puppet questioned Freddy worriedly.

"Salmonella?" Foxy cut in.

"No, not that." Ballora said.

"Uh, then was it Selena Gomez?"

"Yeah, I think that was it." Puppet replied, nodding. "You get Selena Gomez disease."

"Aww, alright." Freddy sighed, disappointed. He went over to the trash chute again. "I'll just throw this out, then. Can someone open the garbage chute?"

"There you go." Foxy said, opening the chute. Freddy tossed the uncooked chicken down into it.

"Now you're throwing uncooked chicken down here?!" Garbage exclaimed from down inside. "Come on, man!"

"Enjoy!" Foxy closed the chute, blocking out Garbage.

"Bon appetite!" Ballora added.

"So, we really gotta talk about what you did while you were gone, Freddy." Foxy mentioned as Freddy situated himself back on the other side of the counter again.

Freddy looked dumbfounded.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" He asked confusedly.

"You were missing, gone for days!" Foxy reminded him irritably. "What were you doing? You said earlier that you had a grand adventure, or something!"

"Um...I'm not sure what you're talking about." Freddy claimed, unflinching. "I've been here the whole time."

Foxy sighed deeply. He knew he could never get through to Freddy, but he would have to try later, at a more opportune time.

"Sure, whatever you say.." The pink-white fox groaned, already having a plan in his mind to try and get the answer out of Freddy later on...


	26. Bon-Bon's Voice Malfunction

"This computer right here? It still isn't working." Foxy told Bon-Bon as he examined his pc for the hundredth time in a row. "Freddy said he got it to work, but I don't know how he did it-" Foxy turned around and was surprised to see Bon-Bon leaning against the wall, looking very tired. "Bon-Bon? What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing." Bon-Bon assured him. "Just _t-t-t-t-try-try-trying _to rest."

Foxy could immediately tell that Bon-Bon's voice was glitching, and now actually cared about what was going on.

"Bon-Bon, are you okay?" Foxy asked the bunny hand-puppet, concerned.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! I'm _per-per-per-perfectly_ fine!"

"Um, Bon-Bon, did you fall down the stairs again?" Foxy was aware that sometimes Bon-Bon had gotten small voice glitches whenever he fell down the stairs inside the back room. However, if it had happened again, it had surely been rougher, since Bon-Bon voice glitch had not yet ceased.

"_M-m-m-may-maybe._" Bon-Bon said.

"Yeesh, that's slightly creepy." Foxy remarked, a bit freaked by the glitch resonating in Bon-Bon's voice. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Um, yeah! I'm gonna be _fine-fine-fine-FINE_!"

"Okay, that was not a good sound!" Foxy exclaimed, already alarmed. He needed to fix it somehow, so he decided to try scaring Bon-Bon. "Um, I don't have the tools to fix you, so I'm just gonna throw you into the garbage."

"No, please don't do that! That's not cool! Don't do that! Please don't!"

"Okay, there we go. Your voice is sounding better already. I think I just had to scare you."

"Yeah, I guess that's what you _h-h-h-h-h-h-have TO DO_!"

"Okay, it's getting worse! God, and I thought my voice box had problems."

_"Yes, it does!"_

"Don't get into this now." Foxy threatened the voice, already wanting it to butt out of the situation.

"_S-s-s-seriously_, who _is-is-is_ that _VOICE_ that you're talking to?" Bon-Bon asked. The glitch was still present.

"Don't worry about it, okay? Now, I say that we go to Ballora's room and have a talk with her, because I think she has the tools to fix you. Okay, follow me."

Foxy has no tools and could not fix Bon-Bon, so he decided to ask Ballora for help. He was sure that she would be able to fix the problem, or at least provide him with the equipment to do so. Foxy would have asked Puppet, as he was a lot smarter and more handy with repairs, but he already knew that Puppet still predominantly disliked Bon-Bon and wanted to do away with him, so that was out of the question.

"Let's go! To Ballora's room!" Foxy cried. He led Bon-Bon out of the back room and into the main area. The hand-puppet followed him, but instead of being extremely fast, he was sluggishly slow. "Wow, you're super-duper slow."

"What do _y-you_ expect?! My _VOICE BOX_ is being _weird-weird-weird_."

"Seriously, that's really, really creepy-sounding. You almost sound like me with the glitch voice, and it's so weird. Anyway, let's keep moving."

They went down the small hallway, into the big hallway, and over to Ballora's room door.

"Come on, Bon-Bon, you're taking forever. In we go."

The two of them opened the door and came into the room. Ballora, oddly enough, was laying down on her pillar on the stage, sleeping soundly.

"Oh, she's asleep." Foxy said.

"Yeah, she _I-I-is. _Let's wake her up." Bon-Bon replied, smiling mischievously.

"I say that you go jump on her."

"Are you sure that doing so would be a _good-good-GOOD_ idea?"

"Yeah, just do it!"

Bon-Bon leaped onto Ballora and jumped on her several times.

"Wake up! Wake up! _W-w-wake _up!"

Ballora awoke with a start, pushing Bon-Bon off of her and standing up hurriedly.

"Morning, Ballora." Foxy greeted. "So, you were sleeping laying down? I thought we stood up when we slept."

"I find it good for my back posture to lay down sometimes." Ballora explained steadily.

"Oh, okay. You're a ballerina, so I guess that makes sense. Anyways, are you ready for this?"

"Ready for what?"

"Bon-Bon, say 'Hi, how are you?'."

"Hi, how _A-A-ARE-ARE_ _YOU_?"

Ballora seemed shocked, but quickly shook any sign of it off.

"Um, did he get into the chicken again or something?" Ballora asked.

"He won't tell me. However, I think it was because he fell down the stairs." Foxy informed her.

"I don't _g-g-g-g-g-give- KILL EVERYONE._" Bon-Bon shouted angrily.

"Woah, woah!" Ballora gasped. "That sounded like him when we did karaoke yesterday."

"Uh, yeah. So, do you have any tools to fix this?"

"Uh-huh, I do. Let me check inside my piano real quick." Ballora went to her grand piano, opened the lid, and began to rummage inside of it. "I think I have some tools in here."

"Wait, she stores things inside her piano?" Foxy asked Bon-Bon.

"I don't _GET _it either. No idea what's _h-h-happening_." Bon-Bon replied confusedly.

"Ah-ha! I got it!" Ballora exclaimed happily, and she pulled out from the piano...a wrench. She went back over to them.

"Awesome. Now, go ahead and try to fix him. We need his voice to work."

"Um, actually, there's a problem. This may not work."

"Just try anyway. Also, is it gonna hurt?"

"Only a little bit. Open wide, Bon-Bon!"

"_N-no-no_, wait! Don't do this-" He was cut off by Ballora, who forcefully opened his mouth wide and stuck the wrench in there, beginning to tinker around inside of it. Bon-Bon's voice, unable to process as this happened, only sounded with radio static.

"Hrrgh...wait, I think I got it...there!" Ballora exclaimed, and she took the wrench out.

"Okay, say something, Bon-Bon." Foxy told Bon-Bon.

"Um...is this working?" Bon-Bon asked. His voice had changed only slightly; it seemed to be even more squeaky. "Did it work?"

"Okay, it sounds a little different, but at least it's not staticky or broken up this time."

"Oh, _r-r-r-r-really_?"

"Nevermind, it's still broken."

"Hold on, let me just do a little more!" Ballora shouted, poking her wrench around at every area Bon-Bon had.

"Augh, stop it! Don't do _t-t-that_ there! No touching _MY_ ears! Get off!" Bon-Bon pushed the wrench away after a few seconds, his voice unchanged.

"I don't think I can fix him." Ballora informed Foxy, disappointed.

"Okay, then give me it." Foxy commanded her. "It's my turn to try this."

"Here." She handed him the wrench. "You give it a try."

"Alright, let's see if I can get this to work." Foxy said passively as he began to stick the wrench back in Bon-Bon's mouth. "Okay, here we go...a little there, a little bit more there...ah, that's where it's broken! There's a screw loose. Let me get it, okay...hey, there's this weird microchip here, better remove that...there we go, let's see if we got it." Foxy took the wrench out of Bon-Bon's mouth again. "Bon-Bon, say hi."

"Hi." Bon-Bon greeted. His voice had radically changed this time. The squeakiness of his voice was entirely gone, and his voice was a bit more high-pitched, yet it sounded more sensitive, as if Bon-Bon was a quiet, introverted child. This was further proved by the fact that he mumbled a tiny bit as he spoke.

"That doesn't sound like any of the previous voices..." Ballora mentioned catiously.

"Yeah, his voice might not be fixable." Foxy added.

"What are you guys talking about? Is it my voice?" Bon-Bon asked. Foxy noticed that his voice was no longer glitchy, it sounded completely fixed now.

"Hmm, it's a little mumbly, but I think it'd gonna work. We're gonna have to get used to this new voice. If we keep doing this, we'll end up breaking his voice box and then he won't be able to talk. Also, I found this inside of him." Foxy took out the microchip. It was entirely dark-green, and was extremely dusty as well.

Foxy handed the microchip to Ballora, who began to examine it.

"Huh, how could this have been inside Bon-Bon?" Ballora wondered. She put it in her pocket. "I'll have to inspect this weird thing later on."

"What was that SOUND?!" Someone shouted angrily. Foxy and Ballora jumped, then looked to see that Puppet had barged into the room. "There was a sound echoing through the halls, and it was the most awful thing ever! What was it?!"

"It was me!" Bon-Bon revealed.

"Aaa!" Puppet screamed, backing up a little. Then he began to wear a grim expression on his face. "It's gotten worse..."

"Yeah, we TRIED to fix it. And I mean TRIED." Foxy informed him.

"Don't worry. Not only am I a puppet, but I'm also a mechanic." Puppet took out a hammer, which was made out of iron and extremely hard. "Come here! I'm gonna fix you up!" Puppet charged towards Bon-Bon.

"N-no!" Bon-Bon stuttered, dodging the swing of the hammer and running in the opposite direction.

"Run! Run, Bon-Bon!" Foxy cried as Puppet chased Bon-Bon out of the room. Foxy followed behind, and so did Ballora.

"Ah, this is fun to watch. Puppet trying to kill Bon-Bon." Ballora sighed happily.

Foxy and Ballora followed the two puppets down the big hallway.

"Come on, I'm doing this for free!" Puppet claimed, swinging the hammer again. Bon-Bon weaved and dodged the metal tool, his miniscule size proving a great help in avoiding attacks.

"Puppet, stop!" Foxy ordered Puppet as they ran through the hallway intersection and down the small hallway this time.

"Look, it's not gonna hurt!" Puppet told them. "He doesn't know if he hasn't tried it yet!"

"No! Leave me alone!" Bon-Bon whined as the chase continued through the main room.

"Get him, Puppet!" Ballora cheered, eager to see Bon-Bon pummeled.

"No, no, no!" Foxy griped as Puppet pursued Bon-Bon on the main stage. Bon-Bon juked Puppet quickly, dodging another hammer strike and running off the stage and further away.

Puppet looked surprised but turned around and stepped off the stage, ready to keep chasing Bon-Bon.

"Puppet, leave Bon-Bon alone!" Foxy ordered Puppet again, stepping in his way.

"I have money on Puppet!" Ballora commented eagerly.

"Ballora, you're not helping!"

"Oh, fine.."

"Puppet, stop this, now. I have a wrench, and I know how to use it." Foxy took out the wrench and waved it threateningly.

"I have a hammer, and I think it's time you moved aside." Puppet replied.

"I have a cake!" Ballora cheered, taking out a white cupcake.

"Why do you have a cake?" Foxy asked, already confused.

"Because I like cake, duh." She gobbled up the cupcake.

"Well-" Foxy looked around, but Bon-Bon was nowhere in sight. "Ugh, now we've lost track of Bon-Bon! Where could he be?" Foxy put away the wrench and started to search the main area.

"Hee hee, no one can find me here." Foxy could hear Bon-Bon giggle.

"Bon-Bon!"

"Is he one of these stuffed animals?" Ballora asked, looking to the stuffed animals on display at the stand next to Foxy's room.

"No, that'd be kinda noticeable." Foxy acknowledged, and kept searching.

"I'm watching you." Ballora told the stuffed animals, but Foxy ignored her and kept searching. He checked the back room of his cove, empty. He came back into his room.

"Where is he?" Foxy wondered.

"Is he under one of these stools?" Ballora asked, inspecting the rows of stools in front of the cove.

"Can he get under there?" Foxy exclaimed, looking towards the stools, only to see that Bon-Bon was under none of them. "No." Foxy's eyes searched the room again...and landed on the pile of crates in the corner. Bon-Bon was perched on a stool right on top of the crates, looking down at them. "Oh, I see him! He's up there!"

"No, no, get away from me!" Bon-Bon whined as he leaped off of the crates and rushed out of the room. The others followed him around the main room.

"Come back here!" Puppet called furiously, taking out the hammer again. He swung at Bon-Bon and missed, coming inches from Bon-Bon's head.

"Bon-Bon, it's okay!" Foxy tried to say, but Bon-Bon was clearly not listening, and was still being chased around the main room and dodging the hammer.

"Somebody help me!" Bon-Bon cried.

"I'll get the nails for you, Puppet!" Ballora said, still happily enthralled with watching Puppet chase Bon-Bon.

Bon-Bon vaulted over the stand gate and to the kitchen door, but was unable to open it and could only cower in the corner next to the door.

"G-g-g-get away! Get away!" Bon-Bon ordered nervously.

"Puppet, stay back." Foxy said calmly, standing in front of Bon-Bon to stop Puppet from getting to him.

"Aren't you gonna let him into the kitchen?" Ballora asked.

"No, I'm not gonna open the door. If he gets into the kitchen, he might fall down the garbage chute." Foxy turned to the hand-puppet, who was still shivering with fear. "It's okay, it's okay."

As Foxy consoled Bon-Bon, he found himself completely confused. Bon-Bon wasn't at all acting like the way he had been before. He wasn't snappy and rude, he wasn't making threats towards Puppet, he wasn't being a bully, he wasn't loudmouthed and over-the-top. He had become a lot calmer and a bit more shy, but also a lot nicer. And he wasn't speaking in a creature voice anymore, it had disappeared completely. Foxy couldn't understand; how had Bon-Bon's personality taken such a dramatic change in only a few minutes?

"Wow, he's acting really weird. Nothing like the Bon-Bon before." Foxy remarked to the others.

"Yeah, and now that I see this, it's actually kind of an improvement. I might like him." Puppet said coolly.

"I still don't like you." Bon-Bon growled at Puppet. "You're mean, Puppet."

Puppet simply shrugged. "Some things never change." He took out the hammer again. "Would you like to go back to your old self? Come here, and I'll help you."

"No, definitely not!" Foxy refused, shaking his head. "We are not bringing back his old personality. As far as I'm concerned, this is an improvement. Also, he has a slight accent. Did you realize that?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure about this, but I think he sounds like that cleaning lady from that one tv show." Ballora cut in.

"Oh, _Family Dad_."

"Yeah, that show. He sounds like that cleaning lady that's always talking about needing watermelons."

"Yeah, something about watermelons."

"I do not! You guys are just being mean." Bon-Bon claimed, annoyed.

"So, is he gonna be like this forever?" Ballora inquired Foxy.

"I don't know." Foxy replied.

"I don't think so, actually." Puppet theorized. "You know when you install a new software, and it starts off a bit slow, but starts chugging faster and faster as time progresses? Well, his voice won't change again, but he may get better at using it. And if not, I can always...fix him." Puppet took out the hammer again.

"Get near me with that, and I'll b-beat you up." Bon-Bon threatened weakly.

"Oh, at least he's still got his feistiness, somewhat." Ballora pointed out.

"Yeah." Foxy said. Bon-Bon was still a bit brave, but Foxy could tell that he was nowhere near as feisty as he had been before. The threat he had just made had not contained the venom and malice of his previous voice, but was much more like a scared little kid trying to stand up for himself, which Foxy took as a good sign. He still felt as if he should test the voice, though.

"Bon-Bon, let's test this voice out." Foxy decided. "Say a complete sentence."

"Um..." Bon-Bon mumbled timidly, trying to think of what to say. "Ballora is somewhat good at dancing?"

There was a silence in which Ballora narrowed her eyes at Bon-Bon.

"Hey, what'd you say? That last bit was kinda muffled."

"You'd better hope you can fix that sentence." Ballora warned, looking at Bon-Bon sternly.

"Ballora, is, uh, somewhat good at dancing." Bon-Bon repeated, scared.

"No, don't say that!" Foxy whispered to Bon-Bon. "Say that she's amazing at dancing."

"How about you change that sentence? NOW!" Ballora barked, even more upset.

"Ballora is good at dancing..." Bon-Bon squeaked.

"Hmm...that's okay."

"Yeah, that works." Foxy said, then leaned over to Bon-Bon. "Good, good, thanks for saying that."

"So, again, where's Freddy?" Ballora asked them confusedly. "He's gone."

"I don't know, but hold on." Foxy told them. He went over to Freddy's closet, which was nearby, and went inside. "Hey, Franklin-" Foxy stopped mid-sentence. The little teddy bear named Franklin was watching _He-Man_ on the television. Freddy was nowhere inside. "His little bear is watching _He-Man_."

"Again?!" Ballora groaned. "Ugh, he's always watching that dumb tv show!"

"It's not dumb, it's awesome!" Puppet defended.

"Man, I actually feel so bad for Freddy. We have large, amazing-looking rooms, and all he has is this tiny closet." Foxy pointed out. "Aww."

Foxy honestly never thought about Freddy much anymore, since he was missing so much of the time, but he felt a bit sympathetic for the bear. Foxy knew that being forced to live in a dinky storage closet next to the kitchen certainly made Freddy's alone time cramped and awkward. Then again, Freddy had never been able to have his own room before; in the past he always ended up having to share the main stage with Bonnie and Chica. Foxy was the lucky one, he always had his own room to himself. At least, most of the time, he did...

"I think he doesn't mind it." Ballora mentioned. "He actually even seems to like it."

"You know, it's kind of a golden room." Puppet spoke up. "Maybe Freddy likes gold."

"Huh, that'd be interesting if that was the truth." Foxy admit, closing the closet door and going back to the center of the main area with everyone else.

"Yeah."

"Well, back to Bon-Bon. I think it's still gonna take him a while to get used to his new voice." Ballora said simply.

"It's almost like he's trying to talk, but he can't say anything because we keep interrupting him." Foxy added.

Foxy had seen Bon-Bon stuttering during their conversation, trying to get in a word edgewise, but still failed anyway.

"I just got this voice a couple of minutes ago, guys!" Bon-Bon exclaimed. "Leave me alone."

"Aw, but where's the fun in that? We have the chance to play with you-" Foxy began.

"..._forever_." Foxy could hear Ballora whisper in a creepy tone.

"Okay, that was creepy." Foxy muttered to Ballora as Bon-Bon slowly began to back up, staring at Ballora anxiously.

"No it wasn't!" The ballerina claimed, but it was all too late at that point.

"I n-need Foxy." Bon-Bon whimpered, and he hid behind Foxy's leg and held tight to the pink-white fox.

_Oof, he's a little clingy. _Foxy thought, but then was suddenly interrupted by the sensation of his tail being seized.

"Don't touch my tail!" Foxy yelped, pulling his tail out of Bon-Bon's grasp. "What were you doing?!"

"You DO have a fuzzy tail." Ballora commented.

"It's not that fuzzy!"

"Say, does Puppet have a tail? Let me see." Ballora began to try and look at Puppet's rear end. Puppet, looking extremely uncomfortable, began to turn his back away from Ballora.

"Hey, stay still so we can find your tail!" Foxy ordered, doing the same as Ballora.

"What are you guys trying to accomplish with this?" Puppet asked incredulously.

"I'm trying to find your tail!" Ballora shouted.

"I don't have a tail!"

"Sure you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"No, I bet you do! Just let me get a closer look...hey, stop moving!"

"Stop trying to inspect places I'm not comfortable with you looking at!"

"Ugh, fine." Ballora gave up her pursuit.

"Okay, um, I got something to tell you guys." Foxy said, and he turned to Bon-Bon. "Um, Bon-Bon, I don't know how to say this, but I don't know how this is even POSSIBLE. But, it's just that...you have a cavity." Foxy took out the wrench.

"No!" Bon-Bon denied, backing away from Foxy.

"Yeah, you have a cavity." Foxy looked to the others. "I don't even know how it's possible. He's a robot! So, um, who's better at being a dentist? I don't know if I'm good. I don't know if I'm meant to do it, and I don't trust Puppet, so you're the only choice, Ballora." Foxy handed the wrench over to the ballerina.

Puppet made a large amount of coughing that (Foxy didn't realize this) sounded a bit like 'It should be Ballora'.

"Okay, that's fine with me!" Ballora chirped. "I'm actually a certified dentist."

Foxy nodded, and turned back to Bon-Bon. The hand-puppet had backed a fair distance away from them.

"Oh no, he's trying to run away!" Foxy shouted. "Get him!" They chased after Bon-Bon, going around in circles in the room.

"No, no, no! Leave me alone!" Bon-Bon chanted as he ran.

"Come on, Bon-Bon, it won't be bad." Ballora assured Bon-Bon as she chased him. "Just step into my office, which is actually my room, and we can fix that cavity of yours!"

"No!"

"Aw, c'mon!"

"You're good at dancing, but not dentistry!"

"What?! No! I've been in dentistry school for twenty years!"

"Uh, then that means you're not good." Foxy mentioned. "Being there for that long means that you've been held back a lot."

"Hey, of course not! I just had to redo things a lot!" Ballora said, stopping in her tracks and turning to Foxy. "You know what they say: practice makes perfect!"

"Then how many of your patients have lived?"

"Um, let me see...there was that guy- no, no, he drowned in water."

"What?!"

"Or maybe that one man- no, he choked on his tooth. Um, I think the total number is none!"

"Ballora. In dentistry, you're not supposed to have fatalities."

"What do you mean? I always fix their teeth in the end, though, right?"

"But were they breathing afterwards?"

"For some reason, they weren't. I think that they were just so happy with their new smiles."

"Yeah, they were speechless, right?" Puppet asked.

"Uh-huh!"

"Okay, I'm done." Foxy grunted. "Give me back the wrench, Ballora. I may not be a dentist, but I can definitely do this better than you."

"What?! NO- wait, where's Bon-Bon?"

A round of giggling sounded from inside Foxy's cove. Foxy and Ballora both shared respective groans of annoyance, then led the way into Foxy's room and through the trapdoor in the cove to the back room.

"Oh, great.."

"Ugh, he's always disappearing. You need to control him."

They came into the room, where Foxy instantly spotted Bon-Bon attempting to hide behind his chest of drawers.

"Bon-Bon!" Foxy said.

"No." Bon-Bon waddled out of his hiding spot, but kept to the wall.

"I found you."

"No. I will not get my teeth done."

"Activate door closing mechanism...now!" Ballora shouted, and she used the wrench to close the door, so Bon-Bon couldn't leave.

"Um, she just closed the door." Foxy informed Bon-Bon. "You're trapped in here."

"No, no, NO!" Bon-Bon cried, going to the door and pounding on it. It remained closed. He went away from the door and back into the corner of the room.

"And you can't open the door!" Ballora said happily. She giggled.

Bon-Bon, afraid, scrambled up onto Foxy's desk and up the monitor, where he began to balance precariously.

"You know what?" Ballora went on, looking at the pc. "You can play Minecraft...while I work on your teeth!"

"I-I-I don't know about that.." Bon-Bon moaned.

"Just take a seat right here." Ballora patted the desk chair.

"You could also do that thing that some dentists do where they put a camera in your mouth, and there's a tv in the corner, and you can see what's happening!" Puppet suggested.

"Yeah, and we have the tv right here!" Ballora pointed to the large monitor.

"But we don't have the camera thingy, though." Foxy indicated.

"Just sit down right here, Bon-Bon." Ballora offered again.

The hand-puppet leaped off of the monitor and hid behind Foxy again, peeking up at him nervously.

"Foxy, should I t-trust her?" Bon-Bon asked nervously.

"We have no choice, Bon-Bon. She has the wrench, and she can do more damage with it than you think." Foxy explained unenthusiastically.

"Okay..." Bon-Bon hung his head and shuffled over to Ballora.

"Ah, yes!" Ballora said, smiling. "Come, come! Sit down!" She tapped the desk chair, which Bon-Bon sat down on, muttering 'No' continuously under his breath. "Okay, now just say 'Aaaa'!"

"No!"

Puppet, wanting to get in on the action, tried to come over with his hammer, but Foxy pushed him back, shaking his head.

"Just do it, Bon-Bon." Foxy urged the hand-puppet.

"No, no!"

"I said...say 'AAAA'!" Ballora screamed. Bon-Bon finally opened up his mouth, allowing Ballora to poke the wrench around inside. "Alright, let me just do that...stay still, I'm gonna pull this tooth out!"

"Oh, I can't watch!" Foxy exclaimed, turning away from the scene and closing his eyes.

He heard yanking sounds, Ballora cheering, and Bon-Bon yelling in pain.

"Alright, I think I got it!" Ballora said, grinning. "Let me double check." She looked around inside Bon-Bon's mouth again. "I think we're good! Alright, Foxy, we're done. He's clean!"

"Okay, awesome." Foxy acknowledged.

"Hey, uh, can I get cake?" Bon-Bon asked shyly.

"Uh, you can't have any cake."

"But, Ballora always g-gets cake!"

"What? No, I don't." Ballora claimed. "I've only just been on my first time having cake."

"Aren't you not supposed to eat after getting something done at the dentist?" Puppet pointed out, shrugging.

"Yeah, he has a point." Foxy agreed. "I don't know if giving him cake would be healthy for him."

"She shouldn't give me anything." Bon-Bon said.

"Actually, you know what? This actually works in my favor. You want cake, I'll give you cake. BRB." He tried to leave, but the door was closed. "Oh, wait, the door is closed. Nevermind."

"Hah, I knew you couldn't get out. You'd never fool me." Ballora laughed.

"Wait, but I thought you were allergic to cake, Puppet." Bon-Bon mentioned calmly.

"I never said that." Puppet claimed.

"Allergic to cake? When did you get allergic to cake?" Foxy asked confusedly.

Puppet paused, then began to speak again. "Well, I'm assuming that since that day I was...made, I guess? Or born? I'm not sure which. Anyways, wanna buy some real estate?"

"Uh..." Foxy muttered, but never got to respond.

"Can we get out of this room? It's very small, and I'm getting kinda claustrophobic." Ballora complained.

"Yeah, me too. I'm also getting, uh, what's the word? Closet-phobic?" Puppet guessed as Foxy began to exit the room.

"Okay, are you guys coming?" Foxy asked, waving them towards him. They tried to come closer, but Foxy closed the door on them. He laughed. "Hee hee hee, you're trapped in there now."

"Well, we're in here with your secret stuff-" Puppet began.

"Nevermind, I opened the door!" Foxy opened the door and let them all exit. The animatronics cheered as they left the room.

"Yay, freedom!" Ballora celebrated. "I couldn't stand being in there with you three baboons."

_"They got away this time, but next time I'll get their bodies."_

"Not now!" Foxy gasped at the voice furiously.

"What was that?!" Ballora exclaimed, taking out the wrench again.

"Nothing, nothing!"

_"Nothing, don't worry about it...it's okay..."_

"Do you have a toothache also, Foxy?" Ballora threatened.

Foxy was never able to reply, as he temporarily lost control of his body.

_"I will GET YOU."_

Foxy got control back and gasped, unsure of what had just happened. What was that stupid voice doing?

"Maybe you don't, okay." Ballora chuckled nervously.

"That's so scary..." Bon-Bon whined, squirming backwards.

"It's okay, don't worry." Foxy assured the hand-puppet, approaching him. Bon-Bon backed away another pace. "Wow, this one is a little more skittish than usual."

Ballora and Puppet had their tools drown, staring at Foxy fearfully.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Puppet?" Ballora asked. Then she shook her head and put the tool away. "No, of course not, because you're not in my head."

"Heh heh, yeah." Puppet laughed.

_"Get them before they get you."_

"Um, no, I shouldn't do that." Foxy refused strongly.

"That stupid voice again! WHY DO YOU KEEP TALKING TO YOURSELF?!" Ballora demanded crazily.

"What are you talking about? I'm not talking to myself!"

"God, am I the ONLY ONE that sees and hears all of this?!"

"Maybe he has some program installed in his circuits that lets him communicate with friends, or the inter-web." Puppet suggested suddenly, and rather quickly.

"Yeah, sure, we'll say that!" Foxy declared loudly. "Man, you guys are crazy. Coo-coo, coo-coo."

Foxy didn't actually think they were crazy, but right now he figured calling them so would convince him that nothing was going on inside his head. Foxy didn't want them to hear the voice. He had to keep it quiet, and not reveal it yet.

"Like my voice-box is?" Bon-Bon asked sadly.

"I guess so, but you should get used to your new voice. I think it's fine."

Bon-Bon beamed at him.

"Yeah, I guess it's something to work on."

"Okay, so I think we should go and relax." Foxy said, going over to the trapdoor to enter his back room. "And also give your voice box a chance to get used to itself. See you guys later."

"Aren't you gonna let Bon-Bon in there?" Ballora asked.

"Oh, right. Come on, Bon-Bon."

Bon-Bon nodded and preceded down into the back room.

"But, as his dentist, I recommended you use a high amount of sugar." Ballora told Foxy. "And, um, sodas."

"That doesn't sound like a good idea." Foxy replied.

"Also, instead of two minutes of brushing, do thirty seconds." Puppet added. "And also, cake!"

"No, I'm not doing that. Goodbye." Foxy slammed the trapdoor shut and entered his back room, where Bon-Bon was waiting for him. "Oh man, your new voice is gonna take a while to get used to."

"Yeah." Bon-Bon responded understandingly, nodding.

"I wonder how other people will think of it. Specifically Freddy and Baby. I'm curious."

"Yes, it's certainly something to get used to."

"Yep. Anyways, why don't we get back to figuring out how the computer works."

"S-sure, I guess."

Foxy and Bon-Bon went back to the computer, ready to try and figure out how to activate it...

* * *

Puppet approached his box, his home, his place to rest. Today had been a tiring day, and Puppet hadn't liked it all too much; he found a day where little harm was caused to that obnoxious hand-puppet a day wasted.

But, nevertheless, he was about to climb inside, to go down to his couch and deactivate for the night. He'd need lots of sleep to recover from the day.

"Puppet!" Somebody called.

Puppet froze in place, then turned around. Ballora had ran into the room.

"Oh, hey, Ballora." Puppet greeted. "It's kinda late. Shouldn't you be in your room, ready to deactivate?"

"Yeah, but I kinda needed to give you this." She pulled out...a microchip, a dark green microchip. "So, I found this inside Bon-Bon, but I've got no clue what it is. Since you're smart, I was hoping you'd know."

She handed Puppet the microchip. Puppet, curious as he was, but also cautious, examined the microchip carefully.

"Hmm, this is interesting. Where was it?"

"Right next to his voice-box."

"This is quite...interesting. Thanks for giving me this, Ballora. I'll have to examine it tonight to get a full understanding of it, though, but I'll give it back tomorrow."

Ballora shrugged. "Works for me. Goodnight, Puppet!"

"Night!"

And with that, Ballora left the room.

Puppet sighed deeply, and turned back to his box. He climbed inside and down the ladder, then reached his living room. He sat down on his couch, holding the microchip in his hands, and looked closer at it. He noticed that it was covered in a thin layer of dust.

Puppet wiped it off with his other hand, clearing it up.

And then, Puppet gasped.

"I knew it. Seems like my worst fears are true. He was being influenced by this single part of it. This...isn't good. Does that mean everyone else has it? I should get rid of them- no, no, if I try to remove it, they'll get suspicious and demand answers. And the last thing I need is for them to know what happened. But, for now, I have to prevent this from falling into the wrong hands."

Puppet placed the microchip on a stack of papers.

"I can look further tomorrow. Right now, I need to sleep this off."

Puppet scooted into a comfortable position and turned himself off, falling asleep instantly.

The microchip gleamed in the light of the lamp on the table. And from it, words could be seen etched onto the chip.

_PROJECT 3NNARD_


	27. Freddy And The Chickens

**Hey guys, I have a special announcement. I have a new fanfiction series on Hello Neighbor! I'm not gonna put all my efforts into it right now, I only just released the first chapter of the new series early. Once I've gotten this story developed some more, I'll start working on Hello Neighbor: The Series! Once I do, chapter uploads will go in tandem with it: 1-2 chapters will be released for one story, and then 1-2 chapters for another, and then we keep going back and forth. But, for now, it'll remain on pause.**

**To find it, click on my profile! It'll be a fun series to work on, and I hope you'll go check out the early-released first chapter!**

**Now, enjoy chapter 27!**

* * *

"So, that's why I hate piñatas." Bon-Bon concluded. "Because I'm so tiny and people always confuse me with them."

"Wow, that is a really good reason to hate piñatas!" Foxy exclaimed understandingly. He had to admit, Bon-Bon made a very valid point. "I would have never thought about that! Wow."

Foxy and Bon-Bon were in Foxy's back room today, having a conversation. Foxy had just listened to Bon-Bon's explanation on why he hated piñatas, and he found it to be a very valid argument.

"Actually, now that I think about, you do eat a lot of candy." Foxy continued. "Is that another reason? Because, you know, that's a lot of candy. And where could it even go? You don't have legs, for crying out loud-" Foxy tried to inspect Bon-Bon's hand hole, but Bon-Bon quickly darted back, not willing to show Foxy it. "Hey, stay still! I'm trying to look behind you! Yeah, but you're pretty empty inside."

"Well, the candy goes into my endoskeleton, but," Bon-Bon explained. "Since there's a hole where my legs should be, I just...go out."

"Oh, that actually makes a LOT of sense."

"Yeah, it's quite a tragedy."

"Yep. So, basically, you eat the candy, it falls out, and then other people find it- wait. That candy that Freddy gave me the other day...that explains a lot. Why it was all chewed up, with the wrappers still on it. By the way, we gotta talk about that. You take the wrappers off BEFORE you eat the candy. But still, that explains a LOT! Woah. I regret eating all of that candy now."

Foxy felt disgusted inside for even thinking that he had ate already-eaten candy.

"But they're just so good and plasticky!" Bon-Bon argued passively.

"No, that's not a good reason! If it was wax paper, that would have been one thing, but this is completely different."

"You can't judge how I live my life."

"I guess not, heh. You know, we should actually go look for Freddy. He was missing again yesterday, and I don't know where he's been."

Foxy and Bon-Bon exited the back room, then cut across Foxy's room into the main room.

"Okay, let's start the investigation!" Foxy declared excitedly. "Inspector Detective Foxy is on the case with his assistant, Bon-Bon! Let's do this."

"Alright, it's go time." Bon-Bon added, nodding. Foxy and Bon-Bon began to search the room.

"Okay, he's not in the bouncy house." Foxy noted, looking into the inflatable structure. "That's where I'd expect him to be, but nope, not here- wait, that's where Ballora would be, not Freddy."

"She's always stuck up there." Bon-Bon remarked.

"Yeah, you're right." Foxy went to the smaller hallway and checked the karaoke room from a couple of nights ago. "He's not in the karaoke room, practicing his vocals. He SHOULD be doing that. And he's not in the tv room." Foxy checked the room directly across from the karaoke room, which was the tv room, which had been added as part of Puppet's decoration project but had not been used yet. "Wait, when did we get a tv room? Oh, yeah, just a few days ago. I must be going crazy not to remember it."

"Yeah, it's always been here."

"Let's check the big hallway." When they entered the big hallway, Foxy proceeded straight to Ballora's room door. He tried to tug it open, but it didn't budge, it had been locked again. "Ballora's door is locked AGAIN?! Ugh!"

"Probably doesn't want us to get in there."

"Augh, yeah. You're right."

Foxy was getting tired of Ballora locking herself in her room. Unfortunately for the pink-white fox, this was something she could do. She was still yet unable to open and close doors, but could somehow lock and unlock them anyway.

"I'm not even gonna check in Puppet's room." Foxy said, looking over to the other side of the big hall, which led towards Puppet's room. Foxy was confident that Freddy was nowhere near there. They went back down the smaller hallway, and Foxy noticed Freddy's closet. "Wait, I got it! He's probably just in his closet, watching tv again! That's what he always does. Gosh, why didn't I think of that before? It was so obvious."

Foxy opened the closet. "So, he is- wait a minute."

The closet was relatively the same...except for the ladder situated on the far-right of the wall opposite from the door, leading up through the ceiling to some other area.

"Are you seeing this, or am I going crazy?" Foxy asked Bon-Bon sarcastically.

_"You're going crazy."_

"No, that's NOT what I'm doing!" Foxy growled at the voice. "But, Bon-Bon, you see this, right?"

"Um, yes." Bon-Bon replied, nodding.

"So this is a ladder, and it leads up." Foxy noted. "And I'm gonna follow it. Let's see where it goes." He started to climb up the ladder, all the way to the top, where a trapdoor was blocking his way. "Huh, there's a door here." He opened the trapdoor and went up into the room. He was greeted with perhaps the strangest sight he'd ever seen before.

The room was narrow and entirely made of iron, except for the lights that were intended in much of the floor. Frames with pieces of chicken inside of them were plastered in every available spot on the wall. On the opposite side of the room from the trapdoor was a golden throne with a plush red seat, which Freddy himself was sitting on. A cow and a chicken were wandering around the room, the former looking shocked at what it was seeing and the latter really not paying attention to anything.

"Uh...what...WHAT?" Foxy exclaimed, absolutely flabbergasted to see it all.

"Welcome!" Freddy greeted. "Welcome to my ROOM!"

"Um..."

Suddenly, as Bon-Bon and Foxy stepped away from the trapdoor, Foxy watched as the chicken made a sudden break for it, leaping down the open trapdoor and using its wings to slowly descend down to the closet below. Then it escaped out the still-open door to the rest of the pizzeria.

"Oh no! You let Gregory out!" Freddy cried, upset that the chicken had escaped.

"Oops, but...what is going on here?!" Foxy griped, still gaping at the room itself. "Why is there chicken on the walls? And WHY is there an egg on the floor?" Foxy picked up the egg and looked at it for a moment, then looked back towards Freddy. "And why is there a COW up here?"

"Oh, you know, when I get lonely sometimes, I like to come up here and talk to my buddy Frank." Freddy explained, pointing at the cow. Then he narrowed his eyes down at Foxy. "And GREGORY, who ESCAPED thanks to you."

"Um, question. How did you get a cow up here? And where did it even COME from?"

"That's not the important part!" Freddy smiled. "The important thing to ask, is: why are you guys here in the first place?"

"We were looking for you, obviously! You've been missing for days! And THIS is where you've been?"

"Yeah. Just preparing my room, preparing all the chicken. Where do you think I get all the chicken to feed Garbage and you guys?"

"I thought you got it from the fridge! I thought there was an endless supply of chicken down there."

"No, of course not! Everyone knows you can't leave chicken in the fridge! It'll go bad!" (**A/N: This is not true. Don't believe everything Freddy says to be true.**)

"Oh wow...this is...this is CRAZY! I don't know what to do, or what to think! Gee golly.."

"I mean, you could say thank you." Freddy huffed, clearly annoyed.

"Why would I say thank you to this?!" Foxy shouted.

"Man, why is everybody always yelling?!" Someone exclaimed angrily. Foxy turned around to see that Puppet had come up the ladder and into the room. Puppet then noticed the room, and his anger turned to confusion. "Oh, uh...woah..."

"Oh, hey Puppet." Freddy greeted. "You scared me."

"Puppet, do you see this?! Do you?!" Foxy howled, grabbing on to Puppet.

"I'm more concerned about why everybody yells when something happens!" Puppet told them.

"YOU'RE NOT CONCERNED ABOUT THE CHICKEN?! There's chicken EVERYWHERE!"

"Indoor voices, Foxy! Indoor voices!"

"There is chicken everywhere!"

"It's kinda delicious, actually." Bon-Bon admit.

"Hmm." Puppet muttered, looking around at the room. "I'm assuming that this is where you get all of your chicken?"

But before Freddy could reply, the ladder creaked as someone climbed up it. Then, Baby came up and entered the room.

"Hey, why is there eggs everywhere, and-" She suddenly trailed off, looking around at the chicken-plastered walls. "...oh."

"Oh, hey Baby." Foxy greeted. He felt a bit surprised, he hadn't seen Baby in a while. He also noticed that her fake valley girl accent was still there. "Well, I let go of...what's the chicken's name again, Freddy?"

"Gregory! How could you forget?" Freddy sputtered. "Also, you shouldn't be worried about the chicken on the walls. Where else am I supposed to keep it?"

"I let go of Gregory on accident." Foxy said, ignoring Freddy. "It was completely unintentional, but apparently now I've let him go. And it wasn't on purpose, I SWEAR."

"Oh, gotcha..." Baby mumbled.

"So, is anyone else disturbed by the fact that there's chicken all over the walls?" Foxy asked everyone, calmer this time.

"I mean, no." Baby admit.

"So I'm the only one disturbed by this?" Foxy groaned.

"Yep." Freddy said, nodding.

"It's really delicious..." Bon-Bon said again, eyeing the chicken interestedly.

"Thank you!"

"Well, that's true. I can take a chicken off the wall and eat it..." Foxy did so. "..but I'm gonna put it back, cause I don't want chicken." He did so.

"Oh, well, good thing." Freddy acknowledged nonchalantly.

"You know what?" Foxy declared. He pulled out the egg and prepared to throw it. "Here's an egg-"

But, before he could, the egg suddenly began to hatch, and then out popped a baby chicken who jumped out of Foxy's hands and floated down to the floor below, landing in the center of the animatronics.

Freddy gasped. "It's baby Gregory!"

"Am I a father now?!" Foxy exclaimed, looking down at the baby chicken smiling up at Foxy. "Is this my...baby?"

"Aw, look at the little baby!" Baby cooed, eyeing the baby chicken happily.

"Hey, you're scaring my kid." Foxy claimed, pushing her away. "It's okay, Francesca." Foxy decided to name the chicken Francesca, he thought it to be a nice name.

"Oh, just think." Freddy spoke up. "Someday, I'm gonna be able to cook him, and then you guys can eat him!"

"No, you won't! It's my kid!" Foxy roared, staring daggers at Freddy. "Wait...why am I being so overprotective of this baby chicken?"

_"Because you need the child, you need it..."_

"WHAT?!"

_"Get the children..."_

"Shut up!" Foxy snapped at the voice.

"Who's he talking to?" Freddy asked.

"No one." Foxy said instantly. "Don't worry about that. It's okay." Everyone nodded and forgot about it.

"Say, since now we have this little friend, can we get rid of Bon-Bon?" Puppet spoke up, looking down at Francesca.

"No, but we can go get rid of the other chicken now." Foxy decided, heading down the ladder. "Come on, let's go."

Foxy heard Freddy gasp. "Gregory, no! My baby!"

Foxy entered the main room and began to look around for Gregory. "Gregory! Come out, come out! I have a frying pan for you! Huh, where'd he go? He's a fast little guy." Foxy went into his room and checked his back room, but nobody was there. He went back into his room, where Bon-Bon was already looking around.

"Run, Gregory, run!" Freddy urged the chicken on from another room.

"Gregory!" Foxy called, looking around the room. Finally, he spotted the chicken in question on the pile of crates in the corner of the room. "Found him! Hey there, hee hee hee."

Gregory gazed at Foxy with his beady eyes, looking confused.

"Oh, no!" Freddy gasped from the other room.

"Come here, little chicken. We're gonna play a game called: 'Get into Foxy's belly'!" Foxy paused, noticing Puppet, who had entered the room and was staring at Gregory. "What are you planning, Puppet? What are you planning?"

"Maybe we should give Garbage a friend." Puppet offered, patting the chicken's head. "And this time, a live friend."

"Good idea." Foxy agreed. "Let's push him there." Foxy tried to push Gregory out of the room, but Gregory was making an effort to stay put, not wanting to be pushed around. "Uh, Puppet, can you help me?"

Puppet also tried to push Gregory towards the door, but wasn't succeeding either. "Uh, I think he doesn't want to go." Puppet said.

"I think we need some seeds." Foxy knew Gregory would be attracted by seeds.

"Gregory! Follow me, Gregory!" Freddy called, showing Gregory some seeds that he had in his hands. Gregory, surprisingly enough, ignored Freddy's seeds and walked up to Foxy, nuzzling the fox's leg.

"I think he likes me more."

"You're scaring him!"

"Okay, fine! I'll get out of the way."

Foxy left the room, allowing the others to deal with Gregory. He leaned against the stage, then noticed that Francesca was sitting on a nearby table.

"Oh, Francesca's down here, too!" Foxy exclaimed. "Hey, Francesca! How are you, my little girl?"

The baby chicken let out a tiny _bacawk _of greeting, looking very pleased.

"I thought its name was Gregory." Puppet spoke up as he and the others followed Gregory out into the main room.

"But that's my chicken." Freddy said.

"Yeah, Foxy's talking about the little one." Baby added, pointing at Foxy and Francesca nearby.

"Hold on, Francesca." Foxy told the baby chicken. He went over to the others. Freddy was currently trying to get Gregory off of a pile of crates near the front doors, but once again the chicken didn't even looked tempted to move. "So, is it working?"

"Follow me!" Freddy urged Gregory as he waved the seeds around, but Gregory shook his little chicken head from side to side. "He's not following me. Foxy, you scared him!"

"Just give me the seeds!"

"Aww, okay..."

Freddy handed Foxy the seeds.

"Okay, follow me, Gregory." Foxy told Gregory. Instead of following, Gregory ran back into Foxy's room. "Aw, no!"

"Man, he really likes your room, Foxy!" Puppet exclaimed.

"Yeah, see? I told you he likes me. Anyways, come on, Gregory."

The chicken stared at Foxy for a moment, then quickly reached his beak out and ate all of the seeds Foxy had outstretched.

"Oop, I fed him!" Foxy backed up into the main room, but Gregory followed him. "Oh, he's following me! Come on, Gregory! Darn, he stopped following me."

Gregory seemed to be inspecting Foxy's hands for seeds, but once he saw that Foxy had no more, he stopped following Foxy.

"Luckily, I always keep a second batch of seeds on me!" Freddy spoke up, waving even more seeds. "Just for this situation."

Freddy offered the seeds again, but Gregory turned his beak away, heading over to the table where Francesca was. He started bawking at Francesca, who bawked back. Then, Gregory went over to Foxy, who had came over to the two chickens, and began nuzzling Foxy's leg again.

"Huh, Gregory must be sick. I think I fed him too much chicken." Freddy sighed.

"Um, guys?" Baby called. She had just went back into Freddy's closet. Foxy and Freddy snapped to attention, going over to the closet. "I think Gregory is actually a girl, because there's another one."

Another baby chicken was in the closet, pecking at the tv screen in the room.

"Another one? Foxy, what have you done?" Freddy gasped.

"I don't know what I did!" Foxy exclaimed as he headed back into the main room. "You can't blame this on me."

"We're being taken over by ducks!" Freddy shouted as he entered the main room and crouched by a table.

"Wait, did you just say that those chickens were ducks?" Baby asked as she and Puppet approached the bear. Foxy also went to Freddy to see what was going on.

"Yeah! I'm scared of ducks, okay?"

"But they're chickens."

"Hey, Bon-Bon hasn't been saying much, where'd he go?" Foxy cut in. "Bon-Bon?"

"Over here." Bon-Bon called. He was over at the stage, sitting with Gregory and Francesca. The others went over to him. Bon-Bon seemed to be looking at the chickens as if they were the greatest things he had seen. "These chickens, can I keep them?"

"Uh, but they're the same size as you." Foxy pointed out. "So I think they'd be keeping you."

"They're my friends! They're the same size as me."

"Wow, that's a good point."

"By the way, who is that?" Baby asked, looking to Bon-Bon. "I thought he was another pet, but I guess not?"

"Oh yeah, you haven't gotten to meet him yet!" Foxy shouted, becoming aware of this. "Baby, meet Bon-Bon. Bon-Bon, meet Baby."

"Nice to meet you, Bon-Bon." Baby greeted, looking down at the hand-puppet.

"Hi t-there." Bon-Bon greeted nervously in his tiny voice.

"Aw, you're so cute!"

Bon-Bon began to blush, looking even more nervous than before.

"Hey, she likes you." Foxy told Bon-Bon. "Hey, Baby, I thought you and Freddy were together."

"Wait, what?" Both Freddy and Baby said confusedly.

"Yeah, you guys have been missing for a while! Whenever you disappear, he disappears, Baby."

"Hey, no! It's not that!" Freddy claimed. "It's just a coincidence, I told you."

"Um, Puppet, don't you agree with me?"

"I dunno. Maybe, yes." Puppet replied. "I think so."

Baby and Freddy were both shaking their heads, trying to get the message through that they weren't dating. Foxy ignored them.

"And you know what the best part is for YOU, Freddy?" Foxy told Freddy. "At least Puppet hasn't tried to redecorate YOUR room! He already did mine."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me..." Puppet muttered.

"Reminds you of what?" Freddy asked.

"Nothing, nothing..."

"Wow, there's quite a few chickens here now!" Foxy pointed out, looking over at Gregory and Francesca, who were happily trotting about the room. "When Ballora gets back from wherever she went, she's gonna be going: 'WOAH, look at all the chickens!'"

"Gregory, why don't you love me anymore?" Freddy moaned, holding up his seeds to the chicken yet again, but Gregory turned his beak to the side once again. "Look what you've done, Foxy."

_"Let's eat Gregory now!"_

"No, we can't!" Foxy griped at the voice. "That's Freddy's friend."

_"Come on, let's eat him!"_

"No, I said!"

_"Then go."_

"Go where?"

_"Into the basement."_

"Basement? Uh...no, not right now!"

_"Do it, now..."_

"NO!" Foxy had finally got the voice to shut up, but he noticed the looks on everyone's faces. "Don't worry, guys, it's okay. Nothing's wrong."

"Uh oh, I think Foxy's freaking out again." Freddy guessed worriedly. He and Baby approached Foxy as Bon-Bon continued playing with Gregory and Francesca.

"Wait a minute, hold on!" Foxy exclaimed suddenly. He looked around but couldn't find someone that was supposed to be with them.

"Wait, where?" Freddy gasped, and then he and Foxy said the name at the same time.

"Puppet."

Foxy and Freddy raced over to the closet and went inside, then hurried up the ladder. They were both thinking the same thing. Bon-Bon, looking confused, raced after them.

When they got up into the chicken room, they found Puppet sitting down on Freddy's throne.

"Puppet! What are you doing on my throne?" Freddy shouted daringly. Puppet jumped, only just noticing them, and then got off the throne.

"Just counting." Puppet answered casually. "I like counting."

"I like counting, too." Freddy agreed, smiling.

"Why are you counting, though?" Foxy asked suspiciously.

"Just measuring stuff." Puppet explained vaguely.

"The highest I can get to in counting is five..." Freddy commented sadly.

"Wow, that's pretty good, but let's get back on track." Foxy decided. "Puppet, why are your measuring?"

"It's for practice." Puppet said. "You know, practice makes perfect. I used to only be able to count to three, but then I realized that I could count on another hand, and then I got to six." Puppet held up his three-fingered hands.

Freddy gasped. "That's genius."

"Woah, I would have not thought of that, actually." Foxy exclaimed. "That's pretty good of you to think of that."

"Oh no, Timothy's trying to get away, too!" Freddy whined, trying to stop the cow from getting through the open trapdoor.

"Wait, but wasn't his name Frank?"

"What are you talking about? His name's Timothy."

"Uh, right."

"Just gonna put a couch right here..." Puppet muttered in the corner next to the throne.

"Hey, what was that about a couch?"

"Nothing!" Puppet got out of the corner and went up the others.

"I said Timothy." Freddy reminded them.

"Yeah, Timothy."

"No, Puppet, you just talked about a couch." Foxy insisted. "But he already has a chair, and a pretty nice one at that." Foxy pointed at the throne. "Actually, I kinda wanna.." Foxy ran over to the throne and sat on it. "There we go, I'm in the throne! Now, bow to me! I am the LORD, Foxing-ton! Ha ha ha!"

"How dare you." Freddy groaned, scowling at Foxy in an unhappy manner. "How dare you dirty my throne."

Foxy came to his senses. "Oh, sorry, I'm standing on it." Foxy got off. "I apologize, Freddy, that was an accident."

"It's okay." Freddy forgave Foxy, becoming calm instantly. "I'll just make sure that I vacuum that up later."

"Vacuum? But where would you keep that in here?" Foxy wondered, looking around the room. It had no vacuums in it, nor did it have outlets to plug in vacuums, so Foxy found himself pretty confused on the matter.

"Eh, you know, in the closet." Freddy said simply.

Foxy shrugged, then looked and noticed an empty spot on the wall, where there was no frame. "So, is this right here for Gregory?"

Freddy looked at it. "Oh, yeah. I guess so."

"I'll go take care of it right now, then." Foxy declared, going to the trapdoor and the ladder and heading back down. "I'll get rid of him."

"No, Gregory!" Freddy and Bon-Bon shouted at the same time.

Foxy got to the bottom of the ladder and exited the closet, coming back into the main room. Baby was sitting by the front door with Gregory, Francesca, and another baby chicken, reading nicely to them.

"And they all lived happily ever after." Baby concluded, closing the book. "The end." She saw Foxy and the others coming into the room. "Oh, I mean, uh, aah! Monsters!" She ran away towards the stage, and the chickens happily followed her.

"How did you do that?" Foxy asked, gaping at the scene before him.

"Do what?"

"Get all the chickens to sit down. And you were reading a book to them!"

"Well, yeah, of course. Just read them a good bedtime story and anyone'll sit down."

"Wow, I didn't even think of that!" Freddy gasped, surprised to hear this. "Genius."

"There's so many chickens right now!" Foxy murmured, watching as Gregory and the two baby chickens ran around the room happily. "This is crazy."

"And they're so cute!" Baby giggled, running after the chickens. Bon-Bon also did so.

"What about all the ducks running around here?"

Everyone in the room stopped in their tracks, even the chickens, and looked at Freddy.

"Ducks? Wait, I thought they were pigeons." Puppet admit, baffled.

"Pigeons? Really?" Foxy said, incredulously.

"Puppet, that doesn't make sense. You're just being silly." Freddy added, shaking his head.

"Well, what are we gonna do now?" Puppet asked. "This place is infested with penguins."

"But I like storks! Come on." Baby commented.

"Yeah, but there are a lot of emus."

"Owls aren't a problem."

"Who said I didn't like these eagles?"

"You did, going with the whole anti-flamingo thing."

"Okay, okay, enough of this! These are chickens." Foxy griped, annoyed at the antics going around the room.

"No, you guys aren't making sense!" Freddy carped. "They're clearly Dodrio."

"Oh, yes, they're definitely puffins." Baby argued calmly.

"Wait, I think puffins are extinct."

"No, those are dodos, you dodo."

"My brain...my circuitry..." Foxy grouched. He was getting dizzy from all the birds being mentioned...

_"Kill them all."_

"No, I CAN'T do that!"

"You guys are crazy." Puppet interrupted. "They're obviously chocobos." Freddy and Baby muttered in agreement.

"Okay, I'm done with this!" Foxy exclaimed. "I'm going back to my room." Foxy turned and went into his room. "You guys can deal with the chickens later."

"Wait, wait, Foxy!" Puppet called, running after Foxy. "I need to talk to you over here."

"Uh, okay."

Puppet led Foxy to the corner of the room, just by the crates. Bon-Bon tried to come over, but Puppet pushed him back.

"I said alone!" Puppet barked.

"But...but...I wanna be part of this..." Bon-Bon stuttered.

"Alone! You have two seconds to get out of here!"

"I'll get you o-one day, meanie..." Bon-Bon left the room.

"So, Foxy." Puppet said, going back over to the pink-white fox. "Are you buying this Freddy-Baby business?"

"Yeah, I don't get it." Foxy admit. "You know what? We should just ask them again tomorrow, and see if they change what they said, and then we catch them in a lie! Does that sound like a plan?"

Puppet nodded. "Yep, and we can probably, like, set up some celebration."

"Yeah, that works. I like this plan."

"Mm-hmm."

"Okay, so I'm gonna head back to my room now and act like we don't know." Foxy walked back into the main room. "Okay, guys, I'm heading back to my room." He spotted Baby sitting and watching Gregory climb on the crates in the main room. "Uh, okay, Baby. You go and do your own thing right there."

"I'm just watching Gregory." Baby mentioned.

"Yeah, you do that. I'm heading to my room. Bon-Bon, you can come if you want."

"I'll follow." Bon-Bon agreed.

The two of them began to head back into the back room.

"Aww, why can't I go?" Freddy whined to Foxy from the other room, peeking over at Foxy.

"You have your own room now!" Foxy remined him. "And you should protect it from Puppet, because he might be trying to redecorate it!" Foxy spotted Puppet in the other room heading for the closet door. "He's going now!"

Freddy turned and saw Puppet at the door, then gasped in alarm.

"No, I'm just going over here to look at this nice...purple and blue stand!" Puppet exclaimed, patting the stand counter. "It's so nice."

"Yeah, sure. Sure, sure, sure."

"It looks more like magenta to me." Freddy added.

"I don't know what that word is." Puppet responded.

"Me neither."

Foxy closed the trapdoor and headed into the back room, where Bon-Bon stood waiting again.

"So, I think Freddy and Baby are dating." Foxy told Bon-Bon.

"Really?" Bon-Bon mumbled.

"Just wanted to tell you that, Bon-Bon. We'll talk more about it tomorrow, because I'm gonna question them again."

"Okay...also, I have a question."

"Sure, what?"

"Can I bring Gregory in here?"

"Uh, how are you gonna get him in here?"

"I have my w-ways..."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Ugh..."

Foxy sat down in his desk chair, already starting to get concerned about how Bon-Bon would bring Gregory inside the room...


	28. Awkward Questions

**Hey, everybody. Sorry for not coming out with new chapters in a while, but I was taking another break. Breaks are nessecary so I**

**1: can relax**

**2: can keep motivation to work on the story**

**3: can be lazy sometimes**

**But, here's chapter 28! Enjoy.**

* * *

"I'm telling you, man. There's some secret, crazy stuff happening!" Puppet shouted to Foxy.

"Yeah, you're right! I agree fully!" Foxy agreed, nodding. "One hundred percent."

"Do you even know what I'm talking about, though?"

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about!"

Foxy and Puppet were talking to each other today, inside Foxy's room. Puppet was sitting on one of the many stools in the room, and Foxy stood next to him, talking to him. They both seemed to have the same topic on their minds.

As they talked, Bon-Bon came in from the main room, humming to himself as he passed, and briefly looked over at Foxy and Puppet before going on into Foxy's cove and through the trapdoor, out of sight.

"What was that?" Puppet muttered suspiciously as he watched Bon-Bon leave.

"Uh, let's not worry about that." Foxy assured the lanky marionette.

"Well, I still think there's something happening between Freddy and Baby!" Puppet exclaimed, turning back to Foxy.

"Yeah, I agree, man! That's right- hold on." Foxy felt strange, as if something was going to happen in a certain part of his teeth. "Puppet, do I sound weird to you?"

"Um, I don't know. Do you have new shoes on?"

"No, I don't! I mean, I said SOUND-weird, not LOOK-weird. Heh, what are you talking about?"

Bon-Bon popped his head out of the cove silently, looked over at Foxy and Puppet for a second, and then walked back through the doorway back into the main area. Only Foxy noticed him; Puppet was too busy talking to pay attention to Bon-Bon.

"Alright, well, do you think I should do something?"

"Um, does my voice sound weird, though?"

Foxy has the suspicious feeling that his voice was wrong. He had woken up this morning and had banged his head against the wall by accident. Now that Foxy thought about it, he was convinced that that particular deal was why his voice didn't sound correct. It sounded more like an average man than his normal voice did.

"No, I think it sounds fine."

"Well, I've got the feeling that it's not my correct voice. Hold on." Foxy said, and he twisted the knob on his arm, reverting his human-like voice back to normal. "Okay, there we go. It's back."

Bon-Bon once again peeked around the doorway of the room, looking over at Foxy and Puppet.

"That's weird..." Puppet spoke up, confused.

"You can't change your own voice? Well, then you're weird." Foxy claimed. "Okay, what were you saying?"

"Do you think we should do something about Baby and Freddy?"

"Oh yeah, because they might be dating?"

Bon-Bon sneaked through the room, his hands making a pitter-patter on the floor. He went just behind the rows of stools Puppet was sitting at. Puppet still didn't see him.

"What is that noise?" Puppet wondered, annoyed. He looked around the area. Bon-Bon went right up to Foxy's curtain and stood against it. Due to the hand-puppet being purple, he was slightly camouflaged inside of it, and luckily enough, Puppet fell for camouflage.

"Nothing! Nothing at all." Foxy exclaimed, smiling nervously. Puppet stopped looking around and just nodded. Then, Foxy looked over at Bon-Bon and muttered "Go, go, go!" loudly enough for the hand-puppet to hear. Bon-Bon retreated back into Foxy's cove and out of sight just as Puppet turned to where Foxy was looking.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Nobody! Don't worry about it, it's all okay. The noises are nothing."

As Foxy said this, Bon-Bon opened the curtains just enough so that the trapdoor was visible. He repeatedly hopped out of it, making little noises as he did.

"You're acting a bit funny." Puppet mentioned skeptically, eyeing Foxy with suspiciousness. He didn't hear Bon-Bon or turn around.

"Ha ha, don't be silly!" Foxy laughed unconvincingly. "You're the one acting funny."

Puppet finally heard Bon-Bon and began to turn and look at the room again, trying to locate the noise. Bon-Bon stopped jumping, so that Puppet couldn't see him.

"What is that sound? Is there a fly somewhere?"

"No, no, definitely not. But it is kind of annoying."

Puppet looked back at Foxy, and Bon-Bon began jumping and making the little noises again. Then the hand-puppet pulled the curtain back over the trapdoor and ducked his head back inside.

"Hmm, alright. So anyways, what should we do about Baby and Freddy?"

"Well, we should separate them. You know, put them in separate rooms and talk to them separately. Then we'll pester them until they crack, and then they'll finally tell us everything! That's what'll happen."

Foxy had come up with that plan just now, as he too wanted to find out if anything was happening between Baby and Freddy. If they were dating like he thought they might be, then he wanted all of the details about it.

"Alright, and only us two should know about this." Puppet decided just as Bon-Bon poked his head out from the cove and silently approached Puppet and Foxy again.

Foxy seeing Bon-Bon there, quickly groaned.

"Um, yeah, about that..." Foxy explained slowly, and he pointed at Bon-Bon. Puppet turned and finally saw the hand-puppet standing there.

"Hi there." Bon-Bon greeted.

"HEY!" Puppet exclaimed, standing up abruptly. "NO, no, no! Beat it!"

"But I want to be a part of this!"

"Puppet, don't be so quick to refuse Bon-Bon!" Foxy cut in, approaching the two puppets. "We can use him to our advantage."

Puppet looked at Foxy weirdly, then sighed.

"You know what?" Puppet grumbled. "This time, you may just be right."

"Yeah, maybe his cute factor will distract Baby, and then she'll give something away."

"I mean, I could totally pull this off by being cute. I can be pretty cute when I want to!"

"Ha, you being cute?" Bon-Bon chuckled jeeringly, gathering the bravery to speak up.

"Bon-Bon, be nice to Puppet!" Foxy insisted to the little hand-puppet. "He's letting you help. You may never get this opportunity again if your ruin it now."

"Well, I am much cuter, so you'd need my help."

"Bon-Bon, we talked about this."

"Yes, yes, 'be nice to Puppet'." Bon-Bon repeated unwillingly.

"Yes, exactly."

"It's a good thing I don't have to do that!" Puppet cheered rudely, snickering. Bon-Bon stared daggers at Puppet, annoyed. Puppet stopped snickering and became serious again. "Alright, so the plan is: you are gonna help us. And I guess we're gonna talk to Ballora- wait, not Ballora, Baby."

"No, you're right!" Foxy exclaimed suddenly. He suddenly found the idea of getting Ballora's help to be a good one. "We need Ballora, too! Let's go get her. And maybe Baby's with her already and we can interrogate her right off the bat."

Foxy and co. left the room, heading down the main area and the smaller hallway.

"Why do we need Ballora?" Puppet asked, flabbergasted. "She doesn't know anything!"

"Au contraire!" Foxy said, grinning. "She talks to Baby ALL the time, every single day- wait, hold on."

Foxy stopped suddenly, gazing at the far-right room of the smaller hallway. In the window of the doors, he could see a massive present red present with a white ribbon tied around it. A sign had been nailed to the present, saying _Happy Birthday, Ballora_.

"Happy Birthday, Ballora?" Foxy read, confused. "Okay, that's something for Ballora. Let's just leave it alone for now, 'till next time." He led Puppet and Bon-Bon down the bigger hallway, towards Ballora's room.

"Wait, but didn't we just celebrate her birthday last month?" Puppet asked incredulously.

"Ballora!" Foxy called, ignoring Puppet. He went up to the door and tugged on it, then was in shock; the door was once again locked. "Ugh, she locked the door again!" FOxy looked through the windows of the doors, but he didn't see anyone inside the room. "She's not in there. I think she's probably in the backstage of her room, sleeping again. She's always sleeping these days."

"Can't we just throw Bon-Bon through the door?" Puppet suggested.

"Uh, no. That's probably not a good idea. Let's go check elsewhere." They walked down the hall to the other side, and into the auditorium (aka Puppet's room). "Baby? Freddy? No, not in here either." They exited the room and went back down the bigger hall, and into the smaller hall. "Oh, I know! They must be in the-" Foxy checked the karaoke room, but nobody was inside. "No, they're not. Are they in the-" Foxy looked through the window to the tv room, but it was also empty. "Nope. Wow, where are they?"

Foxy thought for a moment.

"Oh, I know!" He shouted. "They must be in Freddy's room." The group went into the main room, and Foxy entered the closet...only to find nobody inside except Gregory, who was pecking the screen of the tv. "Hey, Puppet, can you go up the ladder and see if they're in there?"

"Oh, sure." Puppet agreed. He entered the closet. "Hey, Gregory!" He greeted as he passed, then went up the ladder into the room above. Bon-Bon followed him up.

"Are they up there?" Foxy called.

"Hmm...he doesn't seem to be in here, but as long as I'm here, I'm just gonna...1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 by 3, 2, 1..."

"Puppet, you're taking forever."

"...put some pink curtains right there, and..."

"Foxy, I think you need to see this!" Bon-Bon told Foxy, poking his head down at Foxy from the room above.

_Oh, what is he doing now? I'd better see this. _Foxy thought as he went up the ladder and into the room, where Puppet was looking around the walls. The cow from yesterday was sniffing the throne, but Foxy ignored that.

"...and I'm probably gonna put some over there, and right here..."

"Puppet, I'm right here! Don't ignore me."

"Huh? What?" Puppet snapped to attention. "Oh, hey. Uh, he's not up here."

"You could have told me that." Foxy informed him as he, Puppet, and Bon-Bon went back down the ladder. "What were you doing?"

"Just counting. Counting's fun."

They reached the bottom of the ladder and exited the closet, heading back into the main area.

"Well, if they're not in there, then where could they be?" Foxy wondered suspiciously. Suddenly, however, he was cut off. Giggling had started to sound from another room. "Wait, do you hear that?"

"Yep, and it sounds a bit fishy." Puppet voiced.

"Where is that coming from?" Foxy said, looking around. Suddenly, he could hear the giggling even more clearly, and recognized it; the giggling of Freddy and Baby, coming from the kitchen. "The kitchen!" Foxy opened the door and stepped inside.

Freddy and Baby were giggling loudly, throwing food at each other. The room was an utter mess; chicken, bread, watermelon, apples, carrots, and various other foods were scattered across the floor and splattered across the walls.

"What's happening here?!" Foxy exclaimed as he walked across the room, picking up the assorted foods on the ground. "So much food! This is a waste!"

Freddy and Baby stopped abruptly, staring at Foxy.

"Uh...food fight!" Freddy yelped, then started throwing food at Puppet.

"Food fight!" Baby added, and started throwing food at Foxy.

"Ah! Oh, man!" Foxy complained loudly as food pelted him, scattering crumbs and other foodstuff throughout his fur. "Ugh, now it's in my fur! You know what, guys? Take this!" Foxy began to throw his own food that he picked up back at Baby and Freddy. Puppet and Bon-Bon also did so. They all yelled as they kept on doing it for around a full minute, before they all briefly stopped.

"Oh man, good times." Freddy spoke up suddenly, inching towards the door. "Well, I'll see you later, Foxy!" Freddy tried to run out of the room, but Foxy quickly grabbed him and pulled him back.

"No, no, no!" Foxy refused, pushing Freddy away from the door and closing it so he couldn't get out. "Freddy, come here for a second. Me and Puppet need to talk to you, all guys." Foxy looked over at Baby, who was on the other side of the room. "Baby, stay right there."

"Oh, okay." She agreed, and kept her distance.

"Bon-Bon, go play with Baby for a minute while we talk to Freddy." Foxy went on, looking to Bon-Bon.

The hand-puppet nodded and ran over to where Baby was, distracting her. Foxy turned back to Freddy, with Puppet at his side.

"Oh no, I'm sorry!" Freddy whined. "Is this about my report card?"

"Uh, yeah, this is all about your report card." Foxy said jokingly. "You know what you did wrong: you failed FRENCH!"

"I can't speak Spanish, okay? I'm sorry!"

"See, there's a problem there: you're in the FRENCH class, not Spanish!"

"Oooooh, that makes sense. I'll try harder."

"Good, here's an apple." Foxy took on apple from the food pile he had and gave it to Freddy.

"Oh, thank you." Freddy thanked Foxy, taking the apple and pulling out another from his pocket. "Now I have two."

"And I have a lot of other foods. But, seriously, this isn't about some report card. This is about Baby. Are you two dating?"

Freddy seemed even more confused. "Um...no?"

"Don't skip on the details!" Puppet exclaimed, ignoring Freddy.

"Yeah, tell us!" Foxy demanded eagerly. "Are you kissing her?"

"No, no, no!" Freddy denied exasperatedly. "There's nothing to tell, man. We're just good friends!"

"Are you SURE?"

"Yeah, I'm sure! We were just trading kitchen-cooking recipes, is all."

"That ruckus earlier didn't sound like that, did it, Puppet?"

"No, it did not." Puppet agreed, grinning.

"You guys are really grilling me right now." Freddy groaned, frowning.

"Yeah, we are, because we want the truth." Foxy explained.

"Yeah, you're grilling me. Because we're in the kitchen! Get it?"

"Ha ha! That was a good one. But, uh, I need to do something, hold on." Foxy looked over at Baby and Bon-Bon, who were throwing food at each other. "Bon-Bon, I need you! Come here."

"Yes, what is it?" Bon-Bon asked, coming over to Foxy. Baby seemed sad to see the hand-puppet stop playing with her.

"Go talk to Freddy for a minute."

Foxy and Puppet walked over to where Baby was looking down at the floor as Bon-Bon and Freddy began to chat.

"Hey there." Foxy heard Bon-Bon say as he went.

"Oh, hey." Freddy greeted back. "How's it going?"

"Chickens!" Bon-Bon exclaimed, throwing chicken at Freddy, who grinned like a child.

"Can I interest you in an apple?" Freddy asked playfully, throwing apples back at Bon-Bon.

"Baby!" Foxy called over to Baby.

"Aaah!" She yelped, only just noticing Foxy and Puppet approach her. "Oh, hey."

"What's up?"

"Cookies!" She threw a few cookies into the air.

"I guess so. So, about you and Freddy: are you guys, you know, DATING?"

Baby looked just as confused as Freddy had been. "Uh, what did you just say to me?"

"You heard me, right Puppet?" Foxy said. Puppet nodded. "Baby, we know that you and Freddy have been alone together for a long time! What do you have to say about that, eh?"

Baby stared at Foxy for a moment, then broke out into laughter.

"Wait, what's so funny?" Foxy asked, bewildered by this response.

"You guys seriously thought that me and Freddy were dating?" She laughed. "No, he's just been helping me move into the vents and stuff.

"Oh. Well, this is...wait, I don't believe you, this can't be true! You're probably lying to us to get us distracted! We want to know the truth, the de-to-the-tails!"

"Well, if you'd just follow me, then I can show you the de-to-the-tails, bro."

"Okay, then let's go!" The three of them went back over to Freddy and Bon-Bon.

"Oh, hey. What were you guys talking about?" Freddy asked.

"I guess we're going to go see Baby's new room."

"Oh, okay."

The group went into the main area.

"Yeah, my new room! Don't you remember, Freddy?" Baby piped up. "You helped me move in, and stuff?"

"Oh yeah, that's right." Freddy remembered. "I did."

"Okay, then let's go!"

Baby led them down the smaller hallway and then the bigger hallway.

"Adventure to a new room!" Foxy chanted. "So, is it the bathroom?"

"No, it's not. It's further on!" Baby said, leading them into the auditorium.

"This is not a new room..." Foxy muttered.

"Wait, I need to use the bathroom!" Freddy spoke up.

"The bathroom?"

"Yeah, just wait until I'm done! This is an emergency!" Freddy ran to the boys' bathroom in the bigger hallway, which was right next to the auditorium. Puppet and Bon-Bon followed him.

"Okay, while we wait, I'm gonna do something." Foxy said to Baby, and then he went over to Puppet's box, climbed onto it, and began to throw all the food he had down into it. Baby joined in, too.

"Hey!" Puppet cried, running back into the room with Freddy and Bon-Bon. Foxy and Baby quickly jumped away from the box.

"We weren't doing anything!" Foxy claimed as Puppet went to his box and climbed onto it to look down the hole.

"Nothing better than after-bathroom watermelon snack." Freddy spoke up, eating a piece of watermelon. "Right, guys?"

"Um, sure."

"Hey, you guys threw a bunch of junk down into my box!" Puppet exclaimed.

"No, we didn't! It's been down there!"

"Hey, Baby, want some watermelon?" Freddy offered.

"Um, no, you never wash your hands!" Baby refused. "I don't want your bathroom watermelons, that's weird."

"Aww, I just wanted to share..."

"Yeah, but wash your hands, that's disgusting. Anyways, come on to my room!" She opened the trapdoor and the group went down into the passage, and down the hall towards the vent system.

"Okay, where are we going?" Foxy asked as they went.

"To my new room!" Baby replied in a singsong voice.

"Hi, I'm Foxy." Foxy went on, trying to test to see if his voice was correct.

"Hi, Foxy. I'm Freddy." Freddy commented.

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too."

They entered the room and went up to the ladder where the vents could be accessed.

"Yeah, so now let's go to the room!" Baby sang. Foxy noticed that the door to the vent system was open, and a doorbell was now placed right next to it. A pink skeleton flag was hanging just above the door.

"Wow, that's really good singing." Freddy complimented her. "Too bad you missed karaoke night, though."

"Aww, man..."

Foxy climbed up the ladder and went through the door into the vent system, and found it changed. The entire floor was now covered in pink carpet. A pink lamp sat on the carpet floor on the right side of the vent corridor. Just across from the door, a potted blue flower was sitting on the floor and against one of the grates. All of the corridor to the left of the door had been replaced; the previously brown vent walls were now red-and-white striped, like most of the other walls in the pizzeria. The wall to the right of the left side had various frames along it, each depicting a different flower. At the very end of the corridor at the left was a small bookshelf, no taller than Bon-Bon, with a book and a quill in an ink bottle placed on it.

"Woah!" Foxy and Freddy both gasped as they entered. Puppet and Bon-Bon followed them, also becoming surprised to see the room.

"Look at this lamp!" Foxy exclaimed, shocked by the pink lamp for a moment. Then, realizing what he was doing, snapped out of it.

"Yeah, it's great, isn't it?" Baby said, smiling.

Foxy noticed that right next to the pink lamp was a large vent cover, and through it, he could see the karaoke room.

"Oh yeah, so I'm guessing you got to see our karaoke night, didn't you, Baby?" Foxy inquired Baby.

"Yeah, and I'm a little offended that you didn't invite me!" Baby complained, unhappy. "I had my own microphone and everything!"

"BUT WE COULDN'T FIND YOU!"

"You know where to find me! This vent is my room!"

"You weren't here when we checked! Eh, whatever." Foxy wandered over to the other side of the long vent corridor, looking over the framed flowers. "Woah, flowers on the walls. That's so cool." Foxy went up to the book. "Oh, a book. It says: _Dear Diary, today me and_-"

"No, no, no, no!" Baby yelled, pushing Foxy away from the book, then putting it in her pocket to keep him away from it.

"You shouldn't read other peoples' diaries, Foxy." Freddy pointed out, coming up next to where Foxy stood. "That's pretty rude."

"But it was right there! I thought it was a normal book!" Foxy reasoned hurriedly. "It's not my fault that she left it there, out in the open!"

"Well, I mean..." Baby stuttered. "Uh, room tour's OVER! Get out of my room!" She began pushing him towards the door.

"Ow, ow, ow, OKAY! I'm outta here, peace out!" Foxy yelped, and he went to the door and leaped out, Puppet and Freddy doing the same right after. "Come on, Bon-Bon!"

"Alright, alright!" Bon-Bon gasped, hurrying down the ladder. Baby poked her head out of the door and began hissing at them.

Freddy looked frightened. "She's scary when she's mad..." He whimpered, running down the hallway back towards the trapdoor. Puppet followed him.

"I'm sorry!" Foxy apologized. "Here, have some pumpkin pie!" Foxy took the miniature pumpkin pies from his food stash he had in his pockets and began throwing it up to Baby, who caught it hurriedly. Bon-Bon also did so.

"Okay, I'll take the pumpkin pie." Baby grunted, coming down the ladder and taking all of the pumpkin pies. "You're just lucky that I like food more than I like people."

The three of them trekked down the hallway and out of the trapdoor, back into the auditorium, where Freddy and Puppet were currently hanging out.

"Yeah, pity pie! Awesome!"

"Say, isn't that like, a youtuber?"

"Yeah, I think his name is pity pie."

"Yeah, pity pie!"

"Oh, that's my favorite youtuber!" Freddy piped up happily as the group started to head down the big hallway.

"Mine too!" Puppet added.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool." Foxy agreed.

"I like all of his videos on, uh, Six Nights at Germaine's House." Freddy continued.

"Yeah, that was pretty interesting." Foxy said, trying to be quick about his words. He could hear static rumbling from his voice.

"That weird game doesn't exist!" Puppet yelled haughtily.

"Yeah, it does. It exists." Foxy claimed, his voice cracking with static again.

"Uh, your voice is being all weird again." Baby mentioned, looking at him weirdly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe it's because PIE IN YOUR FACE!" Baby took one of the miniature pumpkin pies and smashed it into Foxy's face, covering his eyes.

"AAA, it's all over! I can barely see!" Foxy screamed, stumbling around as he tried to wipe out the smashed pie. "Why would you throw pie at my face? And why is there a giant present in that room?"

Foxy had gotten the pie out of his face and was now paying attention to a window in the big hall, which showed the room with giant present from earlier.

"A what?" Freddy babbled, coming over to look at it. Everyone else did, too.

"Oh, yeah!" Baby piped up suddenly. "So, we had one of the security guard bring it in, but it says it's for Ballora. From her...birthday fans?"

"Oh, so we can't open it, then." Foxy guessed.

"No."

"I mean, we could..." Freddy muttered, getting close to the glass.

"No, we can't!" Baby shouted, pushing him away from the glass.

"Ballora would rip us apart, piece by piece, if we opened that without her." Foxy told Freddy, knowing full well that a response like that from Ballora wasn't rare.

"Okay, nevermind, I won't!" Freddy whined. "I'm scared of Ballora."

"Anyways, Baby, your room looks pretty nice, though." Foxy complimented Baby's room as they walked down the smaller hallway and into the main room. "It has nice decoration. Wow, I just realized something: everyone has a room now! Well, except for Bon-Bon, but he stays with me, so it makes sense why he wouldn't have one."

"Ooo, you two are room buddies!" Baby chuckled, amused.

"Yeah, not by choice, though..."

"Can I get my own room?" Bon-Bon asked Foxy timidly.

"No."

"Aww..."

"Okay, fine. I'll put a hole in the wall, and that'll be your room- I mean, nothing."

"Puppet can make you a room, I think." Freddy spoke up.

"No, I'd prefer he didn't!" Bon-Bon griped. "Anybody but Puppet!"

"Yeah, anybody but me." Puppet agreed sternly.

"I'll do it!" Baby exclaimed, raising her hand. Foxy stole a brief glance at Bon-Bon, who he could see slightly blushing once this had been said.

"Wait, but do you even know how to build stuff?"

"I mean, you saw my room. It's way better than anything you could build."

Foxy laughed, enjoying this.

"But I thought you said Freddy helped you."

"Nah, he just helped me move stuff in. I did all the hard work."

Freddy suddenly looked very freaked.

"Uh, Freddy, why are you freaking out?" Foxy asked the pink-white bear.

"I don't know, man! It's just, uh..." Freddy mumbled. "Oh, look over there!" He threw a potato on the ground next to Foxy. "Wow, a potato! Where'd that come from?"

"Oh, a potato! Yum, yum!" Foxy cheered as he picked up the potato and stored it into his pockets.

"Oh man, that came out of nowhere. Good thing I saved you from that falling ceiling."

"Yeah, right, I would've gotten hit in the head-" Foxy looked and saw that the ceiling was still in place. "Wait a minute, that's not it!"

Freddy gasped. "Oh, no!" He ran down the small hallway, trying to escape Foxy.

"Freddy, what is it?!" Foxy yelled, chasing after him. They ran down the smaller hallway and then the big hallway. Freddy was out of Foxy's sight, so Foxy looked around the big hallway. The others followed behind Foxy, but from a distance. "What are you hiding this time? Oh, I think I know what it is! FREDDY LIKES BABY! FREDDY LIKES BABY!"

"No, I don't!" Freddy denied.

"Where is he?" Foxy wondered. Freddy peeked out of the boys' bathroom for a split second, causing Foxy to quickly grab him out of there and pull him away from it. "Yes, you do! You're being all shy!"

"I'm just trying to go to the bathroom in peace!"

"You were just in the bathroom!"

"Uh, I think I'm gonna go to the bathroom, actually." Baby piped up, and she went into the girls' restroom.

"I agree." Freddy added, and he began to walk towards the girls' restroom door, but quickly stopped himself, turned around, and went into the boys' instead.

"Uh, that was very awkward." Foxy mumbled awkwardly. "He almost went into the girls' restroom."

"I can't ready, okay?!" Freddy shouted back at Foxy from inside the bathroom.

"There are PICTURES! The signs right next to the doors! The man with normal legs, and the woman with the skirt! That tells you which one!"

"Well, maybe sometimes, I like to wear skirts."

"Yeah, everyone can technically live their own lives in whatever way they want!" Baby commented from the girls' bathroom.

"Well, that's true. I guess if you wanna look any kind of way, it's not a problem. Not at all." Foxy admit. "I mean, look at me. I'm colored pink, I wear lipstick. I'm basically the definition of a girl, maybe."

_"You are a girl!"_

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT!"

_"You are!"_

"I'm not!"

Freddy came out of the bathroom, looking strangely at Foxy.

"Who are you talking to?" Puppet asked, coming up next to the pink-white fox.

"Yeah, I've been wondering that myself." Freddy added. "You're really starting to lose it, Foxy.

"No-one."

_"He's talking to me! MEEEEE!"_

"No, no, no!"

_"MEEEEEE!"_

"Stop it! Okay, guys, that was nothing! It's just me, Foxy."

Everyone was so concerned with Foxy at this point that even Baby came out of the girls' restroom, looking worried.

"Um, Puppet?" Freddy asked Puppet anxiously. "I think we need to fix him again."

"No, I'm good." Foxy answered quickly.

"See, Freddy? He says he's good, so we don't need to fix him." Puppet concluded.

_"Don't touch him, if you want to live..."_

Everyone became even more tense by these words.

"Guys, don't look at me like that!" Foxy begged, grinning unconvincingly. "Everything's fine!"

"Protect me, potato." Freddy murmured, clutching on to a potato he took from his pocket.

"I think I'm gonna go write now, or something." Baby said slowly, pulling out her diary. She went back into the girls' restroom.

"Foxy, you're o-only playing around, right?" Bon-Bon inquired Foxy nervously. "You're just pretending to be evil! Yeah, you're not really saying stuff like 'let the darkness consume you'! This is probably all just a prank."

_"Yes, listen to Bon-Bon..."_

Everyone looked even more scared now.

"Uh, ha ha, guys, it's a joke!" Foxy laughed, trying to keep the voice concealed. "Nothing's wrong, it's all just a big prank, yep!"

Baby came out of the bathroom again and over to Foxy.

"Wait, I can fix this!" She declared. "Foxy, snap out of it!" She slapped him, and the others backed Foxy into the auditorium.

"Ouch!" Foxy yelped. "Hey, I already told you guys that it was just a prank! Don't worry, don't worry at all! I'm perfectly fine! Heh, heh, heh."

"Ha, ha, oh, I get it." Freddy chuckled heartily. "If it's just a prank, then I'm sure it's fine." Freddy sat down at one of the tables to relax.

"It's a prank, yeah!"

"Oh, good one, Foxy. That was pretty good prank."

"Yeah, right?"

"Uh-huh, I didn't see that coming."

"Yes, me and Bon-Bon had planned the prank all along! And you guys fell for it. Ha, ha, ha! Right, Bon-Bon."

"Wait, but-" Bon-Bon began.

"RIGHT, BON-BON?"

"Oh, yes! Of course! We did a good job."

"Yeah, and I'm happy that you guys fell for it!"

_"Yes, it was all a joke..."_

"Yeah, see?"

Baby began to laugh very quietly and unwillingly as she sat down at another table.

"You okay over there?" Foxy asked her.

"I don't know anymore!" She cried back.

"Oh wait, I think I hear the phone ringing." Freddy piped up quickly. "I'll be right back."

He ran out of the room as Foxy and Baby continued to stare at each other.

"I think I need to go clean all the garbage you guys threw down my box." Puppet added. "Later." Puppet climbed onto his box and slipped inside of it.

_"Baby, do you remember me? I'm sure you do..."_

"No, don't do this now." Foxy hushed the voice.

Baby only murmured nervously, then noticed Bon-Bon and began to swoon over his cuteness. She stood up and began to play with Bon-Bon, by throwing food at each other. Foxy backed away a few steps, just enough so that nobody could hear him.

"Oh, good." Foxy sighed. "They're ignoring us now."

_"Yes, now we can do our plan."_

"No, we can't do that yet."

Foxy didn't care about any sort of plan right now, even one that the voice has taunted him with. He watched as Baby and Bon-Bon continued to throw food at each other.

"Uh, I guess I'm heading back to my room now." Foxy shouted to everyone, and he began to head down the hall. "Not to do anything weird, mind you."

The others just waved at him and then went back to playing.

Foxy, now heading back, headed down the hallways and into the main room. _Where did Freddy go? _He thought. As he entered the room, he saw Freddy exit the kitchen.

"Hey!" Foxy greeted.

Freddy gasped. "Oh, no." He ran away, into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Foxy followed Freddy inside.

"Oh, hey, Foxy! What's u-up? How are y-you..." Freddy stuttered, seeming afraid.

"Not bad, you?"

"Um, good. Look, there's toast!"

Freddy pointed at the toaster on the counter, which had two pieces of toast inside.

"Oh, I like toast."

"Y-yep, nice and fresh."

"You know what? I'm gonna go to my room." Foxy decided. "I got stuff to do, people to plan for, stuff like that." Freddy nodded. Foxy exited the room before anything else could be said. He stopped in the middle of the main room. "Bon-Bon, are you coming?" He called.

"I'm coming along, wait a sec!" Bon-Bon called back to Foxy. Foxy waited for a second.

"You're taking forever. Come on, let's go."

"Don't worry, I'm here." Bon-Bon entered the room, running up to Foxy.

"Okedokely, here we go." Foxy said, and they went into Foxy's room and through the trapdoor to the back room. Foxy sat down on his uncomfortable chest of drawers, and Bon-Bon sat on the ground.

"Want a pumpkin pie?" Bon-Bon offered, holding out a bag filled with pumpkin pies the size of cupcakes.

"Sure."

"Okay." Bon-Bon handed Foxy one of the pumpkin pies, and they ate for a minute.

"So, I think Freddy and Baby are lying to us, and that they're actually dating." Foxy said once he had finished.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What makes you say that?"

"I dunno, just a gut feeling. We need to talk to Puppet about this later. But, for now, let's just eat these pies."

"Yay!"

Then, with that, they began to gorge on the pumpkin pies, relaxing for the rest of the night...


	29. Freddy's Lost Tapes

**This is another short chapter, but I feel like it's necessary for explanation on certain things. What are those certain things, you may ask? Well, then, just read on.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So this is my orange tulip, it was, like, one my first."

"Okay."

Foxy was currently inside Baby's room, where the clown girl herself was showing Foxy the many flowers framed on the wall. Foxy was beginning to become bored, and he wished he could leave. Bon-Bon was also there, looking over the flowers quietly.

"And this one is my dandelion, this one's my white flower, this one's my blue orchid, this one's my rose. Here's my white tulip." Baby went on. "And this one, well, we don't talk about that one."

"That's a mushroom."

"And this one is an oxeye daisy. Then we have an orange tulip, another dandelion, and these are a few more white flowers..."

"Okay, okay, you know a lot about flowers. I get it."

"Oh, yeah."

"Which one is this one?" Bon-Bon asked, pointing at the one right next to the white flowers.

"That's another blue orchid. I actually have one right over here." Baby showed them the same blue flower, inside a pot just by the vent cover showing the break room.

"Bon-Bon, you're not helping the situation!" Foxy whispered to Bon-Bon.

"That flower looks so beautiful." Bon-Bon complimented the orchid, ignoring Foxy.

"Ugh, Bon-Bon!"

"Yeah, I mean, they're pretty neat." Baby agreed. "I just find photosynthesis quite enamoring!" She said this in a fake British accent, then laughed a little.

"That is slightly creepy, but I have something else I want to focus on." Foxy cut in rudely. "Look, you have a mushroom in your frames of flowers. Can we talk about the fact that you like mushrooms a little too much?"

Foxy had seen Baby talk about mushrooms before, and he knew that it was in her interest, but of course, he never understood why.

"Well, I...SSH!" Baby shushed him, covering the framed flower with her hand. "We don't talk about this one."

"Are you sure? You really like to talk about mushrooms, y'know."

"We don't talk about this one, again."

"Okay, uh, good for you. So, we have a flower here." Foxy looked at the blue orchid.

"Mm-hmm!" Baby confirmed happily. "And here's my dance light!" She went over to the pink lamp and began to rapidly turn it on and off.

"Huh, well, I guess that's cool." Foxy began to look through the many vent covers. "There's the karaoke room...the main room...the break room...and then, there's my awesome stage...that I never use." Foxy looked through the vent grate at the far left of the corridor, overlooking the auditorium. "You know, I should use it more often- woah!" Foxy backed up as Baby suddenly popped up right beside him, having done so noiselessly. "How'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You were right next to me. I don't know how you got there."

"Oh, well, remember how I said that I was an A-plus scarer?"

"Uh, yeah, but you kind of-"

"Boo." She whispered.

"OKEDOKELY- wait a minute! Where's your diary?"

The book that had been on the bookshelf just yesterday had disappeared.

Baby only stuttered quietly as Foxy went over to the potted flower, looking over it.

"Guys!" Someone shouted as the door came open. Freddy had entered the room, and he was lugging a cardboard box in his hands. "Look what I found!"

"Uh, what'd you find?" Foxy asked.

"I found all these old videotapes of me!" Freddy opened the box. Foxy, Baby, and Bon-Bon peered inside. It contained a large amountof videotapes.

"Okay, cool." Foxy complemented. He had to admit, the tapes seemed more interesting than the flowers, but he still wasn't very concerned with them.

"Uh, yeah..." Baby muttered, backing away to the other side of the corridor and crouching in the corner, turned away from the others.

"So, Freddy, what purpose do you have for these?"

"We're gonna go watch them."

"Uh, you mean YOU'RE gonna watch them."

"OH, COME ON! Just come and watch them with me! It'll be a nice family retreat."

Foxy paused for a second and thought about it. He didn't want to do it, but he didn't want to be mean to Freddy, so he decided to do it. However, he wasn't about to do it all by himself; he needed everyone else.

"Uh, can you stay right there for a second?"

"Yeah, sure."

Foxy walked over to where Baby was. "Bon-Bon, come here."

"O-okay." The hand-puppet stuttered, coming over to the two of them.

"Baby, you are not gonna make me watch these all on my own."

"SSH, I'm hiding!" She griped as she kept looking away. "Don't do this to me."

"Hey, Freddy! She's right over here!" Foxy called over to Freddy.

"Oh, good!" Freddy acknowledged as Baby let out a deep sigh of frustration. "Let's go, guys!" The bear began to approach them.

"I told you, I'm not watching these alone. I'm really not."

"I mean, they can't be that bad." Bon-Bon added optimistically.

"Bon-Bon, that's probably not true."

"Hooray, all of you are coming now!" Freddy cheered excitedly. "I'm so excited!"

"Fine, let's go..."

"Yay..." Baby groaned unenthusiasticly.

They went to the door and climbed down the ladder to the room below, then started heading through the passage to the trapdoor out.

"Should we get Puppet?" Foxy wondered. "Nah, let's not get Puppet. He'll probably break the tv."

"I agree." Freddy commented firmly. "Puppet's mean."

"Let's not get him. Let's just ignore the fact that he's probably in his room right now, and let's not get him."

They all went through the trapdoor and into the auditorium. Puppet was not inside the room. Freddy began to curiously and closely inspect the box.

"No, no, no, don't go near there!" Foxy whispered to Freddy. "He might hear you."

"Oh, alright. SSH, SSH." Freddy shushed everyone, and they made their way slowly to the hallway.

"Let's sneak by..." Foxy murmured as they went. When they got close to the hall, he said, louder this time: "Cheese it!" And they all ran through the big hall and into the small hall, where they managed to get up to the door.

"Quick, in here." Freddy said, but accidentally opened the karaoke room door.

"No, Freddy, this is the room." Foxy told Freddy, pointing at the room across from the karaoke room. Foxy peered into the window of the doors, and was horrified to see Puppet already inside, his back turned to them, fiddling with a row of slots below the tv screen, trying to plug in what looked to be a video game console with four controllers with it.

_Oh, no, he's already in there... _Foxy thought.

Foxy entered the room, preparing to act casual. The room was the same size as the other three rooms in the small hallway. It had two rows of cushiony red chairs, parted to both the left and right walls to give space for people to the tv. The tv itself was massive, taking up the entire back wall, and had a row of slots for plugging things into it. There was also two spaces: one for inserting DVDs, and one for inserting videotapes.

"Hey, Puppet!" Foxy greeted, trying to act casual. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey!" Puppet greeted cheerily. "I was just setting up my super-awesome video game console so we can play _Super-Smash Con 64: 2_."

"Oh, awesome."

"Yeah, and I've got four controllers. One for me, one for you, Foxy, one for Freddy, one for Baby, and you, Bon-Bon, are gonna have to wait."

"But I wanna play too..." Bon-Bon whined.

"Sorry, not enough controllers. You gotta wait."

"Don't worry, we can tag-team." Baby told Bon-Bon.

"Yay!" Bon-Bon cheered, happy to hear this.

"No, we don't have time for that!" Freddy huffed, racing over and unplugging the console.

"Woah, what was that for?!" Puppet exclaimed, surprised to see this happen.

"Okay, so, apparently Freddy found videos of himself." Foxy explained to Puppet. Then he whispered his next words. "And, you have to watch them with us, because I can't do this alone!"

"But, what about my games?"

"Please, please, just do it! I don't wanna do this by myself!"

"I...I...aww, okay. We can play video games later."

"Okay, everyone get comfy!" Freddy called out to everybody. "And, can someone close the door? I don't want sound getting out into the pizzeria."

"Fine." Foxy groaned, closing the door.

"Ah, good. Nice and cozy."

Everyone took their seats as Freddy rummaged through his box and pulled out a tape labeled: _My Audition_.

"Okay, putting in the first tape now!" Freddy declared, putting the tape inside the tv and pressing the power button. The tv screen snapped on, as the tape loaded up.

"So, this is the first video?" Foxy asked Freddy as it began to play.

"This is it, right now."

The video started up.

**(A/N: To make things easier, the video itself will have bolded actions and dialogue, while the animatronics viewing it while just have their dialogue.)**

**Freddy was standing in front of the camera, in a room that had white and purple walls. A blue screen had been pulled up along the back wall and on the floor, which took up most of the room in the camera's view.**

**Freddy was slowly pacing in front of the camera, humming softly.**

Foxy: "Uh, what are you doing?"

Freddy: "I was just making some noises, y'know?"

Foxy: "That's kinda weird. Puppet, do you know what's happening?"

Puppet: "Aw, yeah. I think he forgot his lines. Wait, look."

**Puppet had walked into the camera's view, holding a piece of paper with writing on it. He held it up so Freddy could read it and whispered into Freddy's ear.**

**"These are your lines." Was the only thing discernible in the whispers. "You got them?" Freddy nodded.**

Foxy: "Wait, Puppet, you're in this too?"

Puppet: "Oh, yeah, I remember. I kinda helped with this little project."

Foxy: "Baby, don't tell me you're in this too."

Baby: "Oh, gosh, no. I defintely wasn't here for this."

Bon-Bon: "Me neither."

Foxy: "Oh, awesome. Bon-Bon, I'm so happy that you weren't here for this. This must have been taped before we got here."

**The video Puppet handed Freddy the piece of paper and walked off-screen. "Alright, don't forget your lines this time."**

**"Okay, okay, I got this." Freddy replied readily. He looked over to the screen and cleared his throat. "Hello! This is my audition for...Freddy's Pizzeria?" Then he went silent.**

Foxy: "Wait, you auditioned for your own pizzeria?"

Freddy: "Uh, yeah. I wanted to make sure that I got the part."

Foxy: "It's your OWN pizzeria."

Freddy: "Well, uh, you n-never know! Maybe they would have given it to Chica. I dunno."

Foxy: "That's true, that is true. Wait, quiet down, your video self is trying to say something else."

**"And I would be perfect for the role of F-Freddy, the pizzeria mascot." Freddy stuttered anxiously, finally breaking out of his silence. "Because I am funny, I'm good with kids, and I love pizza." Silence again.**

Foxy: "Um, Freddy, I think this might be for after your place existed. This is probably for Baby's place, since you have your Funtime suit on. That's why I don't think you got it."

Freddy: "Aww, man. I really wanted that role, too. Such a shame."

Baby: "Hey! You wanted my role? That's so rude."

Foxy: "I know right? Wait, why is video Freddy just staring at the camera now? He's been doing this for about five seconds now."

Freddy: "I don't remember. I think I was waiting for the cameraman to say 'cut', but...well, maybe that was it. I never understood movie terminology, y'know?"

Foxy: "Oh yeah, and why is the screen blue, by the way?"

Freddy: "That's supposed to be a green screen, but it was blue. And I think they were supposed to add a picture to it, but they never did."

Foxy: "Huh, that's kinda weird."

Freddy: "Yeah, there were bad directors there, I think. It was not my fault at all."

Foxy: "Aw, okay."

The video stopped playing.

"Uh, that was, uh..." Foxy stuttered, trying to come up with a response.

"Great..." Baby muttered shakily.

"Yeah, uh, great is not the word I'd use for this."

"The video was okay, except for that part at the end." Bon-Bon critiqued. "That part was the worst part."

"It was awesome!" Puppet said excitedly. "I liked the part where the Puppet came in."

Freddy gasped happily. "Woah, me too!"

"Yeah! That actor deserves an Emmy."

"Uh, I'm gonna go get popcorn..." Baby mumbled under her breath as she stood up. Then she ran for the door and fiddled with it, but found herself unable to open it.

"Baby, sit down." Foxy commanded the clown girl. "You can't open the door. You're stuck here."

Baby hung her head and sat back down in her seat.

"So, that video." Freddy continued. "Did you guys love it?"

"Yes." Puppet replied instantly.

"Uh, please tell me that that tape was the only one." Foxy pleaded. He didn't particularly enjoy watching the tapes and was already looking for an opportunity to try and escape.

"Aw, of course not!" Freddy answered, smiling. "I found so many tapes. We could sit here for DAYS watching them!"

Foxy and Baby let out groans of discomfort in tandem, already even more displeased to hear this than before.

"Great..." Foxy sighed. "Well, what's the next one, then?"

Freddy rummaged through the box and pulled out another tape, labeled: _I Love Pizza_.

"Aw, just you wait." Freddy chuckled as he inserted the tape into the tv. "This is the best one yet." When the tape began loading up, Freddy quickly sat back down, just in time for the next video to begin playing.

**Once again, Freddy was standing in the room with the blue screen, facing towards the camera.**

**"Pizza is my favorite thing in the whole world!" He cheered. "I just love it so much-"  
**

**"Wait, wait, wait!" Puppet interrupted, running on-screen. "The ratings just came in. Turns out, kids don't really like pizza. You know what really gets the views, though?"**

**"What?"**

**"Chicken." Puppet pulled out a piece of chicken. "So, we're gonna have to make you all about the chicken."**

Foxy: "Are you serious?"

Baby: (giggling)

**Freddy looked horrified. "No, I can't! I don't like chicken!"**

**"Here you go." Puppet replied, handing Freddy the chicken. "Look, you wanna make it in showbiz?"**

**"I do, but...aw, man. I really don't like chicken, though."**

**"Well, you're still gonna have to do it."**

Foxy: "So this is why Freddy likes chicken. Puppet, this is your fault."

Puppet: "I don't remember this part. That's weird."

Freddy: "Wow, this is from before I even liked chicken."

Bon-Bon: "I blame the Puppet."

Foxy: "This really is all Puppet's fault?!"

Baby: "Oh, Puppet, why?"

Bon-Bon: "I'm sure it is. He got bad information."

Puppet: "No, that's not true! The ratings went through the roof at the time I did that!"

Baby: "So you DO admit to it!"

Foxy: "Ha ha, I knew it!"

**Freddy was pacing again, looking at the chicken in fear and being completely silent.**

Foxy: "Man, Freddy, you look like you don't want to try it."

Freddy: "Well, that was exactly it. I didn't want to try it at all. At that time, I loved pizza and thought chicken was DISGUSTING. Until now, of course. Now, to me, chicken is the best."

Foxy: "So this was Puppet's fault all along."

Freddy: "Yes, pretty much."

Foxy: "So, why aren't any of these being filmed outside? Are they all in front of the blue screen?"

Freddy: "Yeah, the director told me it had to be blue screened. He said that it would add an extra pizzazz into the video."

Foxy: "Oh, okay. I get it. I understand. Makes a lot of sense."

Freddy: "Thanks! I don't think it made a lot of sense, but, what do I know? I'm no movie expert."

Foxy: "Yeah, you're right."

The video abruptly ended.

"Okay, so, heh heh..." Foxy voiced once the video was done playing. "These are awesome and all, but I think I am done for now." Foxy stood up, and so did everyone else. "Because, honestly, that was really, really weird." Freddy looked dejected, so Foxy decided to revise his sentence. "They weren't BAD."

"Yeah, I liked them." Puppet added.

"Okay." Freddy murmured.

"Yeah, they weren't bad, but now we know why you like chicken." Foxy explained.

"Oh, speaking of chicken, I actually have some on me right...here!" Freddy pulled out a piece of chicken from his pocket. "Would you guys want some?"

"No, no, not at all." Foxy refused as everyone began rapidly shaking their heads. Foxy decided that now was a good time to leave, so he went over to the door and opened it quietly, then turned to the others. "OH, LOOK. THE DOOR IS OPEN."

Foxy came out, followed by Baby (who seemed grateful not to have to be in there anymore) and Bon-Bon. Freddy and Puppet stayed inside.

"Freddy, you wanna play some video games?" Puppet offered as he plugged his video came console back in.

"Well, yeah!" Freddy agreed. "Let's play some, uh, _Mind War_."

Foxy cracked the door, leaving it open enough for Freddy and Puppet to exit whenever they wanted, then turned back to Baby and Bon-Bon.

"So, I'm gonna go look for your diary now." Foxy told them quickly. "Bye!" Foxy ran away, down the hallways towards the auditorium, laughing loudly.

"Wait, no! Come back!" Baby cried, running after him.

"Oh, come on!" Bon-Bon groaned, and he too ran after Foxy.

Foxy himself kept running, ready to fool around for the rest of the night and to try and find the diary...


	30. Freddy's Prank Revenge

**WHEW! Finally, Chapter 30.**

**Sorry for the long wait. I took yet ANOTHER break. And this one was even longer.**

**But now, I'm back. And I'll (hopefully) be able to get progress on the story going again! No promises, though, because I'm going back to school again and I have much less free time than before.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Okay, Bon-Bon, come here. I need to show you how to cook. You need to learn."

"No."

Foxy found himself in the kitchen today, and he was currently having a rough time. Today he wanted Bon-Bon to be more useful and actually help them out with stuff, so he was trying to teach Bon-Bon how to cook. However, the bunny hand-puppet seemed unwilling to go near the stoves, due to his fire-induced previous encounter with them. Foxy still wanted Bon-Bon to try, but he was getting annoyed by the hand-puppet's stubbornness.

"Come over here!" Foxy ordered Bon-Bon exasperatedly. "It's not that bad!"

"I'm not getting into those metallic beasts." Bon-Bon replied, eyeing the stoves with distaste.

"It was ONE time that you did that. And you did it intentionally!"

"It's one time too many."

"I know Puppet tried to cook you alive, but that doesn't mean that he'll do it again."

"I don't know, but I just don't want to. I feel insecure about it."

"Come on, it won't take long to help me make some nice, yummy cake!"

"...cake, you say?"

"Yeah!"

"Um...no, no! I refuse."

"Ugh, fine! We'll go back to my room, then." Foxy groaned, finally having enough. If Bon-Bon wasn't going to comply, he wasn't going to keep up his efforts to persuade him. "And I won't get tranquillizer to make you do it. Let's go."

"Okay."

Foxy and Bon-Bon trekked out of the kitchen and across the main room to Foxy's room. As they passed, Foxy could hear mooing coming from behind the door to Freddy's closet, which was closed.

"Man, I can hear his cow from down here." Foxy muttered. "So loud."

"That cow was wonderful." Bon-Bon added earnestly.

"Yeah."

"Do you think the chickens came from the cow?"

Before Foxy could answer, they had entered the room and Foxy went up to his cove, but as soon as he drew the curtains open, he heard chicken noises.

"Hold on, I'm hearing chickens." Foxy said, and he opened the trapdoor and went through the door and into his back room. "What is happening in here-"

Foxy was cut off, and found himself gaping at the scene before him. Several chickens were running through the room, making ba-cawk noises and laying eggs, with even a baby chicken helping them out. Freddy was at the center of the scene, grinning at the chickens, and then looked to Foxy.

"Welcome!" Freddy greeted playfully. "You just got PRANKED!" He let out a hearty laugh.

"Uh, this..." Foxy muttered, speechless. He had not expected Freddy to prank him, and even then the chickens weren't that much of a prank. He could easily get them out of the room and then move them elsewhere. "There are a lot more chickens in here then I would have expected us to have in the first place. Uh, this prank is okay. It would be better, but I'm a fox. Foxes eat chicken."

"Aww..." Freddy whined, dejected to hear that his trick had not worked. "It's not a good prank?"

"No, no, no!" Foxy said quickly, trying not to hurt Freddy's feelings. "It's an okay prank! You did a good job. As I've realized, it seems that you want to prank us back."

Foxy could remember that around a week or so ago, Foxy and co. had pranked Freddy due to him oversleeping. Doing so was funny at first, but then absolutely bad as they quickly had to cheer up the upset bear, who had reacted horribly to the entire thing. Foxy was sure that Freddy would have gotten them back at some point, and now he was surprised to see that the bear had taken so long to do so.

Freddy straightened up. "Of course!" He replied.

"Yeah, uh, and I guess I had this coming?" Foxy wondered as he looked at all the chickens running around inside the room, but quickly gasped as a few chickens tried to escape out the open door. "Oh, no, no, no!" Foxy ran over to try and stop them, but they had already gotten out just as Foxy closed the door. Foxy groaned, then turned back to Freddy. "Great, you just made the prank for the entire pizzeria now. Congratulations."

"Gregory, I told you not to bring friends over." Bon-Bon scolded one of the chickens, who was apparently Gregory the whole time.

"Yeah, it's all your fault, Bon-Bon." Foxy joked. "Even though FREDDY was the one who brought the chickens in here." He glared at the pink-white bear once again, who shifted uncomfortably in the place he stood.

"Speaking of Bon-Bon..." Freddy spoke up, suddenly alert. He turned to the hand-puppet. "Prank for you, too! Apple!" Freddy threw the apple at Bon-Bon, who caught it quickly and stared at Freddy weirdly. Freddy began to chuckle, but his laughs died down when he saw Bon-Bon's expression.

"Um, I actually like apples." Bon-Bon revealed simply. Freddy looked dejected once more and stared at his feet.

"You know what?" Foxy cut in. "We'll help you prank Ballora, Freddy. Come on, let's go."

Foxy was beginning to take interest in the pranks that Freddy was trying to pull and wanted to get in on the action, particularly because he had nothing else to do that day. Ballora had finally unlocked her room and came out, and now Foxy was dying to get her back for blocking them all out.

"Okay." Freddy agreed quietly, and they exited through the trapdoor and out into Foxy's room.

"Did you already have an idea?"

"Oh, I actually already pranked Ballora."

"Oh, gosh." Foxy muttered in fear of what it could be as Freddy giggled enthusiastically. "Okay, let's go see what you did. She's probably freaking out right now."

They traveled down the main room and down the hallways to Ballora's room.

"I really hope that you didn't re-decorate her room." Foxy commented as they went. "She almost, well...you know that Puppet likes to redecorate rooms, and then he attempted to do hers. Next thing we knew, she was chasing him for several hours in an attempt to rip his mask off. It wasn't a pretty picture. Not at all."

They entered Ballora's room, and were immediately met with chaos. The door to the left of the stage was open, and a large amount of scuffling, clanging and banging was sounding from the room.

"WHERE IS MY TEA SET?!" Ballora exclaimed from inside the room.

"I think now I know how Freddy pranked Ballora..." Foxy mumbled. Freddy and Bon-Bon became scared and cowered behind Foxy, who walked through the room towards the door.

"WHERE IS IT?!" Ballora called from the room again, angrier. "WHOEVER TOUCHED IT, I'M GONNA TEAR THEIR FACE OFF, AND THEN TEAR APART THEIR...PAJAMAS!" She ran out of the room and instantly saw Foxy, who had just reached the stage. "YOU."

"Foxy did it!" Freddy claimed, taking cover by the red chairs. Bon-Bon also did so.

"I didn't do anything!" Foxy yelled back at Freddy, unhappy to be suddenly be blamed for the prank. He didn't want to invoke Ballora's wrath and suddenly find himself dismembered, or worse.

"I knew it!" Ballora screamed at Foxy. "You did it."

"No, no, Freddy did it!" Foxy told her honestly. "He's trying to prank us all back."

"What?" Ballora gasped. "That means that..." She looked over at Freddy. "You touched my TEA SET?"

"I'm going over here where it's safer." Foxy decided, and he took cover behind Ballora's grand piano.

"B-but, you pranked me first!" Freddy reminded her nervously. "Now we're even."

"What? No I didn't." Ballora replied, shaking her head. She looked away from Freddy and inspected the stage to find her tea set. "Did you put it in my piano? Is it in there?"

"Nope!" Freddy said. "And you'll never find it! Especially not in the bathroom." Freddy laughed.

"What? You put my tea set in the BATHROOM?!"

"Uh oh, I'd better change position." Foxy muttered, and he ran over to the red chairs and the glass table on the right side of the room and took cover there. Bon-Bon ran over next to Foxy.

"If it's in the bathroom, I'm gonna be so angry!" Ballora growled, exiting the room. Freddy followed after her, and so did Foxy and Bon-Bon.

"Uh, don't check the boys' bathroom!" Freddy babbled.

"I can't believe you would have went in the girls' bathroom and did this!" Ballora shouted back, ignoring Freddy's previous sentence. She went into the girls' bathroom to find the tea set, leaving the others behind.

"Uh, it's not in the girls' bathroom, I think." Foxy spoke up, already sure that Freddy would have not put it in the bathroom he was not allowed to enter. "Is it in the boys'?" Foxy checked the boys' bathroom and was flabbergasted to see the tea set and the stuffed animals carelessly laying on the floor inside. "Are you serious?!" Foxy gasped.

He didn't expect Freddy to put it in the boys' bathroom, but now that he had, Foxy knew it would make things even more complicated.

"Great, Freddy." Foxy groaned as he left the bathroom and approached the pink-white bear, with Bon-Bon standing by them.

"What?" Freddy asked, confused.

"You put the tea set in the one room she can't go into. Now all that's left is to find out whether or not Ballora will rip off your head for this."

"You...you...you..." Ballora stuttered as she came out, giving Freddy a glare so horrible that it matched death itself.

"Uh oh." Freddy mumbled, finally starting to get worried.

"You...you did what?"

"Nothing! Nothing, Ballora! It was just a prank!"

Ballora was twitching uncontrollably, clearly having lost all self-control at this point.

"Oh, please don't..." Freddy whimpered, seeing the glare on Ballora's face sharpen.

"Oh, this is not gonna end well." Foxy added, already concerned with Ballora's current status.

"Oh, dear..." Ballora mumbled, looking at the boys' bathroom door and inching towards it. Bon-Bon raced up to the door and stretched out his arms to block the way.

"No girls allowed!" He said timidly.

"What? Get out of my way, Bonnie!" Ballora demanded.

"No, no girls allowed! Don't come in!"

"BON-BON." Foxy huffed, eyeing Bon-Bon in distaste. The bunny hand-puppet shrunk underneath the fox's gaze. "Move out of the way."

The hand-puppet obliged, stepping aside. Ballora slowly shuffled into the boys' bathroom, looking very much like she wished she wasn't in there, and disappeared inside.

* * *

"Oh, there you are!" Ballora gasped as she came upon her tea set and stuffed animals, becoming very happy. "Mr. Fluffy! Mr. Teddy! Mr. Boom-Boom! Come with me, guys." She took a plastic bag from her pocket and unraveled it, then put all of the stuffed animals and the tea set inside.

"Those are weird names." Foxy commented from outside.

"Okay, I've got everything. Time to leave..." Ballora muttered, and she shuffled back to the exit. She saw bubble gum stuck to the ceiling and jumped, complaining loudly about it.

* * *

Foxy, Freddy, and Bon-Bon waited outside, and heard Ballora complain about the bubble gum.

"Wait, where did the bubble gum come from?" Foxy asked Freddy, thinking he might have the answer.

"Foxy, weren't you supposed to clean the bathroom?" Freddy shot back in surprise.

"No, it was Bon-Bon's turn."

Ballora shuffled out of the bathroom and ran away in fright, going back into her own room at the other end of the big hallway. Foxy and co. didn't notice.

Freddy looked unhappy and glared at the hand-puppet. "Bon-Bon."

"You told me you were gonna take it, Foxy." Bon-Bon retorted.

"No, I told you to do it!" Foxy argued back.

"No, you said I could play with Gregory."

"I didn't say that, that's what Freddy said!"

Before they could converse any further, Ballora had come back out of her room in a satisfied manner.

"Okay, I put them all nice and safe in their boxes." Ballora informed them, sighing with relief.

"So, Freddy, since you pranked us, do you have a prank for Puppet?" Foxy asked Freddy.

Freddy looked sad. "No, I couldn't think of one for him. He's too clever to fall for most pranks."

"Oh, you're right. What CAN we do, then?"

"He's not that clever." Ballora added. "You're pretty smart yourself, Freddy."

"Aw, thank you." Freddy thanked the ballerina happily.

"I have an idea, you guys." Bon-Bon chimed in.

"No, Bon-Bon, hold on." Foxy shushed the hand-puppet, wanting to discuss things with the others first. He turned back to Freddy and Ballora. "Okay, how about this. We, um, lock up his box! No, that won't work..."

"What if we threw bananas into his room?" Freddy suggested. "I have a bunch of bananas."

"No, I think he likes bananas." Foxy told him.

"Aww, okay..."

"What about glitter?" Ballora put in excitedly. "We could put glitter all over his room!"

"He might actually like that, too." Foxy cut in.

"Can I speak now?" Bon-Bon asked calmly.

"Ugh, fine. What is it?"

"How about we flood his room?"

"Huh, I don't like that idea." Foxy said, shaking his head.

"Wait, I have a better idea!" Freddy chimed in. "What if...we flood his room?"

"THAT IS BRILLIANT, FREDDY!" Foxy cheered. "Wow, what a great plan!"

"Such an amazing idea!" Ballora agreed.

"Did you come up with that plan all by yourself?" Foxy asked joyfully.

"I did!" Freddy claimed, smiling. "Just a random thought."

"How dare you take my idea!" Bon-Bon growled, looking extremely angry.

"What are you talking about?" Foxy inquired, confused. "You didn't come up with that idea. You said something about flooding...the kitchen, or something. That's not a good idea, it's too counterproductive."

"Yeah, your idea was bad." Freddy agreed. "Mine was better."

"Let's go get some water." Foxy declared, and they set off down the smaller hall to the main room. "I think there's some in the kitchen."

"Luckily, I have this spare bucket on me." Freddy piped up as they went, holding out an empty metal bucket. "Just for this occasion."

"Wow, okay." Foxy gasped, amazed. "That's actually surprisingly well thought out."

"Of course."

They entered the kitchen and went up to the sinks, where Freddy began to fill up his bucket.

"Wow, the sink water still works?" Foxy asked, also amazed to see the sinks working. "They didn't try to turn it off? Well, we do still have power, so that makes sense."

When the location closed, Foxy had expected the water and lights in the place to be disabled due to the bills not being paid, but shockingly enough, they still worked. Foxy, unsure of what to think about it, attributed it to just the company forgetting to stop paying the place's bills and decided to take his mind off of it.

"Okay, that should be ready." Freddy decided, turning off the sinks and holding up his full bucket of water.

"Good thing we turned it off." Ballora added. "We don't want to have to pay the water and electric bills."

"Um, yeah." Foxy replied, although he knew that was a lie; they still had to pay bills to keep the place open. "The electric bills? Really?"

"I thought we did pay the bills." Freddy commented. "Isn't Puppet the one who pays for that?"

"I think so." They began to leave the kitchen, but suddenly, Foxy wanted to do something. "Uh, Freddy, hold on. Stay right there."

"Uh, yeah."

"Ballora, come over here."

Foxy led Ballora back into the kitchen.

"Ugh, what do you want?" Ballora asked, slightly annoyed.

"Okay, so, uh...we're not gonna tell Puppet we had anything to do with this. That way, we won't get in trouble." Foxy explained in a hushed voice.

"Um, I never get in trouble. I'm always a good person."

"That may or may not be true, but Puppet still doesn't feel very good about you. You DID try to rip his mask off."

"What? No! I didn't. Maybe."

"Remember the last time he tried to re-arrange your room?"

"...I don't know what you're talking about." Ballora turned away from Foxy and took out a book. "_Dear Diary: Don't mention this ever again._" Ballora turned back. "Yeah, see? I don't remember."

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Um, yeah, so, the flooding!"

"Oh, right! Yeah, let's go."

"Yes."

They began to leave.

_"Take her body on the way."_

"NO!" Foxy shushed the voice, trying to keep it shut up.

"What was that?" Ballora asked, turning around.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Hmm." Ballora turned back forwards, where she and Foxy went back over to Freddy, who was staring at the ceiling. "What are you doing, Freddy?"

"Huh? What?" Freddy stuttered, looking back at them.

"Were you just sleeping?"

"Oh, no. I was just looking at the ceiling. Pretty nice."

"Eh, it's a nice ceiling." Foxy agreed casually. "Anyways, let's go."

They headed down the hallways and into the auditorium, and stood in front of Puppet's box.

"Alright, time to flood Puppet's place." Foxy declared.

"Wait, isn't doing this gonna break his computer?" Ballora interrupted.

"Uh...no. Not at all. It'll be perfectly fine."

"Yeah, I think it's waterproof." Freddy added.

* * *

Moments later, Foxy fell down the hole into Puppet's room, plopping down onto the red couch. He winced in pain; the fall was as painful as he expected it to be.

"Ouch, that didn't go as planned..." Foxy groaned as he stood up.

"No, it- OH NO!" Freddy screamed from above. Seconds later, he had landed on the couch as well. He yelped in pain, unable to tank the hit as well as Foxy. "Ouch, my legs..."

"Okay, start doing it!" Foxy ushered Freddy on. "Start flooding the room!"

Freddy nodded, went over to the carpet in the center of the area, and dumped the water on it.

The effect was instant. The water splashed everywhere, pouring all over the carpet and the floor. It drifted into the tv room and in rooms near that, causing lots of damage. The carpet itself was in a horrible state, due to it being weak to water; it was now wet and mushy, with rips and tears all across it.

"Oh my goodness." Ballora said in horror as she fell down and observed the scene. "You broke his carpet! And it was so expensive, too-"

"Scrub-a-dub-dub, taking a bath!"

They all froze and finally realized that a sound was coming from the bathroom.

"Wait, hold on." Foxy whispered, and he waded through the water and peeked through the bathroom doorway. Puppet was inside his shower, the warm water pouring on him as he scrubbed his back with a brush and hummed as he did it. The shower was very loud, which prevented Puppet from hearing them. Foxy yanked his head back out and went back over to the others. "He's in the shower, guys! But he hasn't noticed us yet. Just keep going."

They did so; Freddy rushing over to the kitchen area and pouring more water over there as Ballora peered down at Normandy, the little fish in the glass bowl nearby.

"Hey look, it's Norman." She told Foxy. "Hey, Norman."

"Norman_dy_." Foxy corrected her as he watched Freddy continue to flood the room.

"Oh yeah, Normandy! That's a pretty cool name."

"Wash under your feet, wash under your arms..." They could hear Puppet sing as Freddy flooded the computer room too.

"I hope he's cleaning his toes; or more rather, his feet." Ballora commented. "He has pretty sticky feet."

"Wait a minute, he's a puppet." Foxy realized at once. "Why would he need to clean himself? He's an animatronic."

"He cleans himself with oil, maybe."

"Huh, maybe."

"This is perfect." Freddy giggled as he and the others approached the bathroom doorway, Puppet still singing over the racket the shower was making.

"You should put water in his bathtub, even though it already has water in it!" Ballora suggested giddily. "That's a pretty good one."

"Oh, genius!" Freddy agreed, his grin becoming wider. "I'll go do the right now." He shuffled silently into the restroom.

Foxy, deciding to let this happen, followed behind and watched as Freddy reared his bucket back and splashed water over Puppet, who had his back turned to them. Everyone quickly left the room just as Puppet turned back around. Everyone giggled and laughed quietly as Puppet stuttered in confusion over what had just happened.

"Now there's extra water in his bath!" Freddy laughed, excited by this.

"Yeah, he didn't expect this!" Foxy joined in as he waded back through the water on the floor, which he found harder to move through then normal ground. As they did this, Bon-Bon had finally arrived down in the room, being as silent as usual and watching from the other side of the room.

"Where did all of this water come from?" Puppet sputtered from inside the bathroom.

Finally, the animatronics' laughter died away and was replaced with panic as Freddy tried to wade through the water as quickly as he could to get away and Ballora stood on top of one of the tables nearby the bathroom, frozen to the spot.

"What do we do?" She squealed, unsure of how to approach the situation next.

"Um, Ballora, follow me!" Foxy yelled over to her as he kept wading through the water, trying to get to the exit. They both waded through, Freddy following behind. The water was tough to move through, they were all having trouble.

"Hrrgh, the current's so strong!" Freddy moaned a he stumbled through.

"We didn't think this through, did we?!" Ballora whined.

"No. No we didn't!" Foxy replied hurriedly. He had reached the red couch in the tv room by this point, and stood on top of it to avoid the water. The others were far behind, and Foxy stood and waited for them.

"I'd better grab my towel, and clean up." They could hear Puppet say as the shower shut off.

"I hear him coming!" Ballora exclaimed. "Go, go, go!"

She and Freddy had reached the tv room, and were struggling to get over to the couch. They both got to the couch as Foxy repositioned himself on the grey table in the tv room, peering over at Bon-Bon, who was frozen with fear, unsure of what to do.

"Bon-Bon, don't sit there!" Foxy screamed to Bon-Bon. "Get over here!"

Bon-Bon tried to get over to them, but was unable to overcome the current, and stayed where he was.

"What's all this?!" They heard Puppet exclaim, finally noticing the flooded area when he had come out. Foxy and co. alarmed, sat down on the couch and armchair, trying to act natural. "Why is there water everywhere?!"

"Just act natural!" Ballora instructed the others.

"Good idea!" Foxy responded. "We'll act like we didn't do anything."

"My carpet!" Puppet yelled as he waded over to the spot where his carpet stood, torn to shreds. "My fancy carpet!" He looked around and finally noticed the others sitting down in the tv room. "Guys!"

"Oh, hey there, Puppet!" Ballora greeted, acting as if she had only just saw him there. She hurried to hide the bucket, which Freddy had handed to her, behind her back.

"Cheerio!" Foxy added, smiling falsely.

"What's up with all this water?!" Puppet asked, horrified.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Ballora replied, acting innocent.

"Yeah, we didn't do anything!" Foxy claimed, trying to fool Puppet into believing so. Now they had been caught, and Foxy could only hope that Puppet wouldn't be any wiser to their prank.

"Oh, hey Puppet!" Freddy greeted, nervously, smiling for a moment, then turning away.

"Then who did this?!" Puppet demanded.

"Freddy, tell him!" Foxy whispered to Freddy quickly. "Say it! Say it!"

Freddy gasped, horrified. Then, looking reluctant, he turned back to Puppet, took a deep breath, and said what he didn't want to say.

"You got PRANKED!"

"Yeah, you did!" Foxy told Puppet. "And it was all Freddy's doing. We didn't do a thing."

Freddy nodded cheerfully, then paused, and frowned in worry at Foxy and Ballora. "Wait, wait? No, that's a lie! They helped! I swear!"

"Uh, no. We came to watch." Foxy lied, shrugging.

"You...you...you flooded my home!" Puppet screamed.

"Yeah, I did!" Freddy whined suddenly, standing up. "You guys pranked me and threw stuff at me! You really hurt my feelings!"

"Yeah, but I never flooded your home!"

"Hey, look on the bright side." Foxy said, getting up onto the table in the tv rom again. "You have a big pool in your room now, and it's your house!"

"But you ruined my carpet!" Puppet shouted, pointing down at the destroyed carpet. "And you ruined my computer!" He pointed towards the room where the computer was.

"Well, to be fair, you needed a new carpet anyway." Freddy told Puppet simply. "It all works out, I think."

"Yeah, um, the last time we were here, Freddy did rub his boogers all over the carpet." Foxy mentioned, wondering how Freddy even had boogers but deciding to not explore the subject. "Yeah, sorry, Freddy. I had to tell him."

"Aw, you said you wouldn't tell!"

"I'm sorry, but it's kinda too late now, so...yeah." Foxy turned back to Puppet. "I hope you don't mind."

"Well, are you guys at least gonna help me clean this up?" Puppet asked, his expression softening.

"Here, have a bucket!" Ballora spoke up, tossing the bucket into the water near Puppet, which Bon-Bon took and examined.

"There, we helped out!" Freddy claimed, clearly trying to escape working. "Our work here is done."

"Hey, I've got the bucket." Bon-Bon piped up, throwing it into the water nearer to Puppet, who picked it up.

"There we go." Foxy sighed, wading over to where Puppet was. He looked over to Freddy and Ballora. "We need a few more buckets. Do you have any more?"

"Uh, I have buckets with more water in them." Freddy offered, taking out another bucket filled with water.

"Well, this was a really lame prank." Puppet groaned as he waded around the area.

"Yeah, and remember how we cleaned up after our prank on you, Freddy?" Foxy said. "We should really fix this."

"Wait, you don't like my prank, Puppet?" Freddy moaned, becoming upset as he waded towards where Puppet was.

"No."

"Why?"

"...It wasn't funny!"

"Aw, I thought it was funny."

"It was." Foxy and Ballora assured Freddy.

"Thank you."

Foxy and Ballora, along with Freddy, sat down at the stools next to the kitchen counter. Puppet was walking around in the kitchen area, which was somehow free of water.

"Say, what if I dump this bucket out, so it can be empty and we can use it to get rid of the rest of the water?" Freddy offered Puppet.

"And then you could pick up more water and dump that water, and then keep doing it!" Ballora added, liking the idea.

"Yeah, that's a brilliant plan!" Foxy agreed, nodding.

Freddy stood up and started to do just that, but it proved ineffective, and the water stayed at the same level it was.

"Um, it's not working." Foxy commented.

"I have an idea." Puppet chimed in. "You can pick up the water and put it into the bath."

Freddy gasped. "Genius, Puppet, genius!" Freddy noticed the plunger next to the goldfish, Normandy. "Wait, there's a plunger right here. Can't we just plunge all the water out somehow?"

"Uh, it doesn't work that way." Foxy informed him.

"There's no drain anywhere!" Puppet griped, unhappy just by saying it.

"Or, we could put it all in the fishbowl!" Freddy suggested, staring at Normandy in the tiny glass bowl. "That way, he can have extra clean water."

"Huh, that might work, actually." Foxy muttered.

Puppet suddenly scrounged around in the cabinets and found more buckets. He and Freddy used the buckets, finally beginning to clear the water our of the room.

"Hey, how is Bon-Bon inside the water and not drowning?" Ballora wondered, watching as the tiny hand-puppet swam around inside the water.

"We're animatronics." Bon-Bon reminded her as he came up to the surface. "We don't breath air."

"Huh."

Suddenly, the water around them had been completely cleared. Bon-Bon and Ballora were even replacing the carpet, in a new shade of fresh purple.

"Woah!" Foxy and Ballora both gasped, amazed.

"There we go!" Freddy chirped, grinning. "Everything is as good as new. And there's no extra water anywhere."

"That was awful." Puppet complained.

Foxy ran into the tv room and went over to the hole above, and tried to jump up, but was making no progress.

"Um, guys, I would like to go back upstairs, but I can't get up there." Foxy said to the others.

"You just have to jump." Freddy told Foxy, coming over to him.

"Yeah, you guys bounced on the couch the last time you wanted to leave." Puppet added, shrugging.

"But it's not working this time." Foxy explained as he tried to bounce on the couch, but was failing. "You did change it, you know. See, I'm trying, and it's not working."

"Well, if I go up there, I can put down another water to make a waterfall." Freddy planned. "And then you guys can swim out."

"Oh yeah, go and do that. Make sure to put it under the ladder."

Freddy went onto the couch and jumped, once, twice, three times, and then bounced high, zooming up all the way back out. Moments later, a huge amount of water flooded down, and Foxy and co. began to swim up it (except for Puppet).

"Can you get rid of the water once you leave?" Puppet inquired.

"Uh...sure." Foxy accepted. He took one last look at Puppet and then swam all the way back up.

* * *

Foxy gasped as he reached the surface and climbed out of the hole, right back on top of the box. The others were there in the auditorium, watching him arrive.

"Hey, you're finally back out of there." Freddy noticed. "What took you so long?"

"Ugh, man, that took forever." Foxy groaned. "Apparently foxes, or at least me, cannot swim that well."

Freddy got rid of the waterfall, finally clearing the water.

"There you go, Puppet!" Freddy yelled down to Puppet. "You're welcome."

"You-" Puppet began, paused, and then sighed deeply. "Okay, thank you."

They all left the room, heading back down the hall.

"Okay, Bon-Bon, let's go take care of those chickens." Foxy decided, waving Bon-Bon over to him as they went. "You know, the ones in my room that FREDDY left there?"

"Can I go back to my room now and have a tea party?" Ballora asked as they stopped by the shorter hall.

"Yeah, sure."

"Yay!" Ballora cheered.

"Ooo, can I go?" Freddy asked Ballora at once.

"Uh...I guess you can."

"Hooray!"

They both took off into Ballora's room.

"What?! You get to go?" Foxy yelled, but they were already gone. "Aw, I didn't get to go. He's so lucky..."

Foxy and Bon-Bon headed down the smaller hallway and through the main room, finally coming back into the back room of Foxy's cove.

"Hold on, I'm having trouble." Bon-Bon moaned as he squeezed past the chickens in the trapdoor's way. "Alright, there we go."

"Okay, it is time to eat!" Foxy cheered as he eyed the chickens running around in the room. He felt as if he could use a good meal of chicken right now.

"What are we gonna eat?" Bon-Bon asked, confused.

"Chicken."

"I have a bunch of chicken eggs." Bon-Bon picked up the eggs the chickens inside the room had laid and gave them to Foxy.

"No, we're just gonna eat chicken." Foxy decided.

And with that, Foxy and Bon-Bon began to clear away the chickens...


	31. Tea Time With Ballora

"So, why don't we change Gregory's name to something else?" Bon-Bon suggested. " To something, like, Gregoria, or...I don't know."

Foxy was currently inside his back room, staring down at Bon-Bon, who had suddenly offered to change Gregory the chicken's name. Gregory himself stood by them, pecking the floor and gazing at them curiously.

Foxy was confused as to why Bon-Bon wanted to do this. He was under the assumption that Bon-Bon was fine with Gregory's current name, so he was surprised that the little hand-puppet would even suggest it.

"Wait, wait, hold on." Foxy interrupted. "Why are we changing Gregory's name?"

"Because Gregory is a girl, remember? Last time, he laid an egg."

"OH, that's right. And that was when Francesca was born. Where is she, anyway?" Foxy looked around the room. "I don't see her."

"Uh, didn't you kill her?"

"Um, no. I think... Freddy has her now, actually. And, wait a minute! I never agreed for Gregory to live here. You're the one who has just allowed him to come over, and now he's staying here! What is with this?!"

Foxy didn't like the idea of having another houseguest. He was already having to share his room with Bon-Bon, and he found it uncomfortable; having a chicken there too would be even worse for him.

Suddenly, Gregory glanced up at the ceiling, interested by something there. Foxy looked up and saw it: a sign was tacked to wall high above them, saying: _Freddy Rulez._

"Wait, Freddy rules?!" Foxy exclaimed. "Argh, Freddy! When did he put THAT there?! Bon-Bon, do you see this?"

Bon-Bon looked, saw the sign, and chucked. "Aw, it's just one of his little practical jokes."

"He DOUBLE-pranked me?! Wow, Freddy's way better at pranks then I thought he was. Right, Gregory?" Gregory cocked his head to the side, gazing at Foxy strangely. "Uh, that's really creepy. He's looking at me like we're having a conversation right now."

_"Eat Gregory!"_

"No! If I did, Bon-Bon would be really angry."

_"Eat him now!"_

"No!"

"If you even dare eat Gregory, I will kill you!" Bon-Bon growled, spreading out his arms to protect the chicken.

"Woah, okay!" Foxy agreed, stepping back. "See, I told you. We can't do that."

_"Just do it. It's okay."_

"No, it's not! Now, shut up!" Foxy looked back at Gregory. "Gregory, I didn't mean it. It's okay. Don't worry."

Gregory seemed confused, but only continued to stare at Foxy.

"When I get my hands on you, Bon-Bon!" Someone said angrily, just next to them.

Foxy and Bon-Bon both jumped in surprise and turned to see that Puppet had entered the room, glaring at Bon-Bon with a clear impression of furiousness.

"Woah, woah, woah! Slow down!" Foxy exclaimed, pushing Puppet away from Bon-Bon. "What's wrong?"

"It was IT!" Puppet explained exasperatedly, pointing at Bon-Bon. "IT set up Freddy to prank me and flood my room!"

"No, it couldn't have been Bon-Bon." Foxy claimed, waving Puppet off. Foxy didn't believe everything Puppet said, and he didn't want to think that Bon-Bon had done anything wrong. Besides, Foxy didn't remember Bon-Bon inspiring Freddy to do anything yesterday; he thought Freddy had come up with the idea all by himself.

"I just got done cleaning the excess water out of my new carpet!" Puppet complained. "Do you know how LONG it takes to get water out of carpets?!"

"Um, yeah? Remember, there is a water ride in the other room."

"Well...well, still! He set Freddy up!" Puppet gestured towards Bon-Bon once again.

"Hey, I didn't do anything!" Bon-Bon griped, gazing back at Puppet.

"Wait, Puppet. Even if what you're saying is true, how would you know?" Foxy asked, suspicious.

"'Cause Freddy ratted him out." Puppet answered.

"Woah, woah, woah! What do you mean, he ratted him out? Why? What did you do?"

"Come on, tell us!" Bon-Bon demanded, frustrated.

"Well, I know a secret of Freddy's. And in order for me to keep it, he needed to give me some valuable information." Puppet said, and glared at Bon-Bon once more.

"Wait, what secret?" Foxy inquired, confused.

"I can't tell you. That's why it's a secret." Puppet turned to Bon-Bon. "Anyways, why'd you flood my room?! Since when have you had a problem with me?!"

"Since forever!" Bon-Bon squealed. "You've been bullying me since I got here! But as for your room problem, NO! I didn't do anything!"

"Do you think this is okay, Foxy?!" Puppet asked Foxy quickly.

"Um, not really, but then again, Freddy was trying to get us all back, and he thought it was a good idea." Foxy explained to them.

"But that wasn't his idea, that was BON-BON'S idea!"

"And he went with it anyway. He didn't have to go with it, y'know. Remember that."

Puppet paused, then turned away, scowling. "Can't believe this..."

"It was all him!" Bon-Bon exclaimed, pointing at Puppet. "You guys had the water buckets. I didn't do anything except sit in the corner!"

"Remember, Ballora was with us too." Foxy reminded them, then paused. "Wait, was she with us?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure." Puppet said, staring at the ground thoughtfully.

"I can't seem to remember..." Bon-Bon muttered, scratching his head.

"Yeah, neither can I, for some weird reason." Foxy added, nodding.

"You know what?" Puppet shouted confidently. "Let's go ask her! I bet she'll side with me."

"Wait, huh?"

"Let's go!" Puppet charged out of the room.

"Puppet!" Foxy called back, chasing after him, with Bon-Bon in tow.

* * *

Foxy and Puppet burst into the room (the door was open for them) and charged over to Ballora, who was in the middle of a tea party with her stuffed animals again. She and her stuffed animals were, oddly enough, surrounded by candles.

"More tea, Mr-" She began to one of her stuffed animals, but quickly yelped as the others ran into the room and approached her. "Aah! What are you doing here?! Get out of here! I'm having my satanic tea party."

"What?" Foxy stuttered, having a hard time hearing that last part.

"I mean, my tea party!" She revised quickly, shaking her head.

"Your santa tea party? You know it's not Christmas yet; that's next month."

"No, not santa, satanic."

"...Santa-titanic. That's a weird combination of words."

"Yeah, uh, Santa-titanic!" Ballora leaned over to her stuffed animals and whispered "_Don't tell them._" before turning back to Foxy. "Yeah."

"That's such a weird word. Anyway, we're here to figure something out. Did Bon-Bon tell Freddy to flood Puppet's room?"

"Hey, that's not the question!" Puppet cut in angrily. "We already established that he did. The REAL question is: do you think that's okay?"

"Okay, okay, slow down!" Ballora shushed them. "First of all, Puppet, you're standing on Teddy. Scoot on over."

Puppet had been standing on top of the stuffed bear, which had fallen over. Puppet noticed this and stepped off of him (Ballora quickly moved the teddy bear to be sitting back up).

"Woah, Puppet, watch where you step." Foxy advised Puppet. "The last time you interreacted with her room, she almost ripped your face off!"

"Yeah, I didn't like that too much." Puppet admit sheepishly.

"Okay, now!" Ballora interrupted them. "First of all, good, you've moved away. Second of all: you guys weren't invited here. If you really want to chit-chat with me, then you're gonna have to sit here and have tea time with me and my friends here."

"Life isn't about tea parties." Puppet argued. "We're having a serious conversation here."

"**_YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TEA TIME WITH ME._**" Ballora roared.

The silence that followed this horribly monstrous outburst of words from Ballora froze Foxy, Puppet, and Bon-Bon to the spot, momentarily paralyzed from this single sentence alone. It seemed to take ages before anyone moved a muscle. Finally, Bon-Bon chuckled nervously.

"Um, tea time, yes!" Bon-Bon laughed falsely, sitting down by the stuffed animals.

"Tea time with me, please!" Ballora repeated, smiling.

"Yes, yes..."

"Actually, maybe we CAN have our serious conversation over tea!" Puppet said quickly, also sitting down.

Foxy, in a panic, sat down too.

"Here, um, you guys want some tea?" Ballora asked, pulling out more tea cups (which, somehow, were already filled). She passed them out to Foxy, Puppet, and Bon-Bon. "I've got plenty of tea! Here you go!"

"Alright, alright..." Foxy muttered hurriedly, taking his tea cup. He didn't want to stay there anymore and stood up, then began to slowly back towards the door. "You know, you guys can stay here and I'll just-"

"_**DON'T YOU LEAVE, OR ELSE.**_" Ballora shrieked.

"Okay, okay!" Foxy quickly ran back to his spot and sat back down.

"You're all here! Good!" Ballora examined, smiling happily. "Tea time! Nothing beats tea time with my buddies!"

Foxy sighed. He knew he was in for it now...

_"Where's my tea?!"_

"You don't get any!" Foxy griped at the voice. "You're a part of me!"

_"MY TEA!"_

"STOP IT!"

The others watched Foxy anxiously before Puppet suddenly spoke up, facing Ballora.

"I think Foxy's just trying to have two servings." He said. "Maybe you should give him two servings of tea."

"I don't want two servings of tea!" Foxy denied, shaking his head rigorously.

"No, no, no, that voice isn't getting anything!" Ballora groaned. She looked towards Foxy sternly. "One day, I'm gonna find out what that voice is, and then, then...I'm not gonna tell you what I'm gonna do then."

"That's probably for the best, because the voice doesn't seem _too nice_." Foxy told Ballora, whispering the last part to her so nobody else would hear. "Help me!" Ballora seemed to be ignoring Foxy now.

_"No one's gonna help you!"_

"Oh, gosh..."

Foxy sat back down as Ballora cleared her throat (that somehow existed) and continued on speaking.

"Anyway, though." She went on. "What do you guys need?"

The others muttered for a moment.

"Well, Puppet, you can ask your question again, I think?" Foxy offered Puppet halfheartedly.

"Um, okay." Puppet accepted, nodding a little. "Um, Ballora. Why do you think Bon-Bon made Freddy flood my room?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Ballora replied simply.

"No, of course it's not! That's why we're even here to being with!"

"Hmm, since you don't seem to get the obvious answer here, I can't tell you, then."

"Well, maybe he wanted you to have a pool!" Foxy suggested. "Maybe he was being nice!"

"On my carpet?" Puppet said stiffly.

"Yes." Bon-Bon confirmed.

"Well, there was nowhere else to put the pool." Foxy argued.

"On my carpet?" Puppet repeated, rougher this time.

"Yeah."

"Wait, you don't have pools on your carpet?" Ballora inquired. confused.

"No! That's generally not what happens." Puppet griped.

"But that's the latest trend." Bon-Bon commented.

"Yeah, it is the latest trend." Foxy agreed. "He's right."

"You know, you're the one with the wi-fi and the internet." Ballora mentioned.

"I know!" Puppet yelled. "You guys could have ruined all those ports and tech, and then NOBODY would have internet and wi-fi!"

"But did he ruin it?"

"Well...I...no."

"Ah-ha! Case closed. Dismissed."

"Say, what's in this tea?" Foxy asked, eyeing Ballora nervously. Foxy quickly sniffed the tea and was confused; the tea smelled strongly of sewage. "It smells kinda weird."

"Um, oh!" Ballora gasped, turning towards Foxy. "It's, uh, well...it's a family recipe. I can't tell you. Even though the family is just me."

"This smells really strange, though."

"It smells? What do you mean, it smells? It's organic potty tea."

"Wait, what?" Foxy stuttered. What was potty tea? Foxy had never heard of it, and didn't know what Ballora was talking about.

"Potty tea?" Puppet repeated confusedly. Bon-Bon also looked very dumbfounded.

"What? You never heard of it?" Ballora said. "It's organic potty tea, I told you."

"Wait..." Foxy groaned, his insides churning with disgust. He had a feeling that he knew exactly where the tea had come from, in the room meant for girls only and used to wash up. "Did this come from the...the...I don't want to say it."

"Uh, you can have the tea back." Bon-Bon told Ballora hastily, handing her back the tea cup.

Ballora looked slightly dejected. "You don't like the tea?"

"Yeah, uh, I'm good too." Puppet added, handing back his tea cup.

"Me three." Foxy continued, doing the same.

"Aww...well, okay." Ballora accepted sadly. Then she grinned. "More for me!" She rigorously drank the tea and emptied the cups in a matter of seconds, then put the cups down.

"Okay, I'll just come out and say it." Foxy decided reluctantly. "Did you get that tea from the bathroom?"

"Well, it does come from the bathroom, but I can't tell you where. That's the secret."

"That's gross..." Puppet mumbled, disgusted.

"Oh, gosh..." Foxy muttered, thankful that he didn't have to drink the tea. He looked to Puppet and Bon-Bon. "Did anyone drink it?" They both shook their heads, and Foxy let out a sigh of relief. He felt lucky not to have drunk the tea. Foxy suspected that if he had, he would have been in the bathroom for the rest of day with the...repercussions that would have come from the tea.

"We could hope that there's a little gremlin that pops out of the toilet and gives her the tea..." Puppet suggested plainly. "We could hope, at least."

"I don't think we're that lucky..." Foxy told Puppet. "I'm sorry, but I think that's probably not the truth."

Suddenly, Bon-Bon looked interested, then went over to one of the tea cups and picked it up while Puppet wasn't looking. Then he went over to Puppet.

"Puppet, I made this special tea just for you." Bon-Bon explained, smiling.

"Hey, don't throw my tea cups around!" Ballora chastised Bon-Bon as he threw the tea cup into Puppet's hands. "These are very fragile."

"Oh, really?" Puppet replied in pleasant surprise. "Sweet, thank you. What kind of tea is it?"

"It's, uh..." Bon-Bon paused, frowning, then looked back at Puppet and resumed his smile. "Portable tea!"

"Portable tea." Puppet processed.

"Yeah."

"Uh, okay." Puppet took a generous gulp of tea and sighed happily.

"Ha ha, I tricked you! It was the same tea as before!"

Puppet screamed and retched, immediately putting the tea cup back in Ballora's hands. "Augh, that's gross!"

"Bon-Bon!" Foxy yelled at Bon-Bon. Foxy had just watched as the whole thing had happened, and now he was upset. He was hoping to help improve the relationship between the two puppets, but he felt as if the potty tea prank Bon-Bon had just pulled would set the whole process back a week.

"You liked my potty tea?" Ballora exclaimed happily.

"Absolutely not!" Puppet responded irritably. "That was gross!"

Ballora looked taken aback, but then shrugged. "Oh well. At least Mr. Teddy and Mr. Fluffy like it." She started to lift the tea cup up to the mouth of the stuffed bunny.

"Wait, how did it taste, anyway?" Foxy asked. Foxy was interested to know what exactly the potty tea tasted like without having tasted it himself.

"Surprisingly enough, not bad." Puppet said, his expression softening. "It tasted like Arizona. The state."

"Wow, okay. Uh, wait, you mean it tasted like the state itself? That doesn't sound very tasty."

"Well, yeah. It was dry and gross."

"Ah, I understand."

Foxy turned towards Ballora and was surprised to see that she was crying softly, clearly offended by Puppet's description of her tea.

"Oh, Ballora, it's okay!" Foxy consoled, trying to ease Ballora's sorrow. Then, he got an idea. It was beneficial; it both would cheer up Ballora and get Foxy and co. out of the tea party early. "Don't worry! Hey, you know what? Um, Baby got you a present. I don't know how she got it here, since it's practically the size of the room it was put in, and she wasn't even able to be there for your birthday, but it's there."

"Wait!" Ballora piped up, her crying ceasing. "She got me a present?"

"Yeah, it's actually quite funny." Puppet chimed in. "Funny because it's funny how she got it into that room. I wonder how she did it."

"Come with us, we'll show you." Foxy offered, gesturing Ballora towards the exit.

"This is great!" Ballora cheered. "I like presents! Especially from my best friends!"

"Yeah, this is totally because we wanted to show you the present. Not because we wanted to get out of this tea party."

"Sure, sure."

They exited the room.

"Oh my god, we're ALIVE!" Foxy screamed, happy to be out of Ballora's room. "Ah, fresh air!"

"Whatever you say! I'm gonna go get my present now." Ballora decided, half-ignoring Foxy.

Foxy led her over to the smaller hallway, and right to the door to the room the present was in.

"It's right in there." Foxy told Ballora.

"Wait, over here?" Ballora went to a different door, the second door in the hallway.

"No, over here."

"Over here?" The third door.

"No, over HERE."

"Here?" The fourth and last door in the hallway.

"No, HERE!"

Ballora came over and finally noticed the door. "Oooo! This room!"

"Do you want me to open the door?" Foxy asked tauntingly, raising a metal eyebrow and grinning.

"Yesyesyesyesyesopenopenopenopenit!"

"Do you REALLY want me to open the door?" Foxy's grin became wider.

"_**OPEN THE DOOR!**_" Ballora bellowed.

"Oh god, fine, I'm opening the door!" Foxy said quickly, opening the door at last.

Ballora cheered again, and headed inside. Foxy and the others followed suit. The room had the same white-yellow striped walls as the main room. Dominating the room was a massive present, a gigantic red box with a just-as-big white ribbon tied around it, taking up nearly all of the room. A ladder was positioned on the back wall, clearly having been used before to reach the top of the present itself. There was a card stuck to the front of the present.

As Foxy entered the room, he noticed that the door could only be locked from the outside, not the inside, and took note of that for later.

Ballora took off the card and opened it up. "_Happy Birthday, Ballora. This present is for you! From, Baby._" Ballora paused. "Huh, does any money come with this card?"

"No, I don't think so." Foxy said. "But..." Foxy surveyed the present, walking circles around it, until finally he stopped just behind the present. The area of ribbon here was loose and could be torn easily, so he had the sneaking suspicion that this spot was where the present was opened. "...I think this is where you open it. Right here."

Ballora came over, while Puppet and Bon-Bon stood back, quietly watching. "So, how do you open this thing?"

"I think you tear open this ribbon. Then, you grab the cover behind that and pull it open, and then you can see what's inside."

Ballora nodded happily and reached for the ribbon. But, inches from the ribbon, her hand stopped. She hesitated, her fingers twitching. Then she looked over to Foxy. "Wait a second, is this a trap you guys staged or something?"

"No, of course not! I'm right next to you! If you get hurt, then I'll get hurt too! See-"

Foxy paused. He could hear noises inside the box.

"Wait, wait, hold on! Do you hear that?" Foxy asked Ballora.

"Hear what?"

"Listen closely to the present!"

They both put their ears up to the box. Faint breathing was coming from inside.

"It seems pretty quiet in there." Ballora said. "I'm gonna open it!" She grabbed the ribbon and tore it in two. Then she pulled the cover of the box aside.

Inside the box was the most unexpected thing Foxy had ever seen: a human man. He was facing the other wall of the present, his face turned away, slumped on the floor. He had fair skin and was wearing many things: a black helmet with golden straps, a red solider jacket over a white shirt, light grey pants, and black shoes with white socks. He was unconscious there where he sat.

Ballora gasped, then grinned wide. "Ooooo!"

"Wait, what the?" Foxy stuttered, confused by what his eyes were seeing. This was Baby's present? A man? Sure, it was a good present for Ballora, but now Foxy's head was swirling with questions upon questions that he knew he probably wouldn't get answers to yet.

"Is it a private security guard? For me?"

"Looks like it."

"Who is he? What does he sound like?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I guess it's time to wake him up!" Ballora cleared her 'throat' once more. "Hello! Mr. Security Guard! Wake up!"

The man began to stir, then he woke up. His dark blue eyes shot open, and gazed upon Ballora and Foxy. Somehow, he didn't seem surprised, but he did seem slightly afraid to make any sudden moves. He got to his feet slowly, not taking his eyes off the animatronics.

"Hey, you're awake!" Ballora pointed out cheerily. "How are you today?"

"Um, hello." The man greeted halfheartedly. He had a British accent. "Um, where am I?" He looked around at the walls of the present. "I've never been in here before. I'm quite scared." Foxy began to approach, trying to get a closer look at the man. The man tensed up. "Um, oh dear. What is that thing?"

"Um, hi. I'm Foxy." Foxy introduced. "Funtime Foxy, to be exact. I am an animatronic fox that eats security guar- I mean, nothing!"

The man tensed up even more. "Excuse me, what did you say about eating other...what? What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing!"

"Uh, alright. Can you please let me out of here? I really, really don't like it in here."

At this, Foxy laughed. "He thinks he's gonna get out of here THAT easily?! Ha ha ha!"

"Wow, is this really for me?" Ballora exclaimed, gazing at the man with wonder. "I really like it!"

"I guess so. But how did Baby get him?" Foxy looked back at the man. "How did you get here?"

The man seemed confused. "Uh, well, see, uh, I don't really know about that. I was just standing in front of the queen's palace one day, and some little lady came up to me and said: 'Here, have some tea.' And, of course, I couldn't resist having tea. So I drank some of it, with some biscuits I had with me, and then I passed out! Then I woke up here, in the box."

"Hey, uh, did it taste like Arizona?" Puppet inquired, poking his head out. "Y'know, like the state?"

The man seemed dumbfounded. "Um, what's Arizona? I only know England."

"Yeah, nevermind." Puppet backed away from the present again.

"Anyway, I woke up here. I was quite scared. Obviously, I can't show it, since I'm a soldier, but it was there. So, uh, can I please get out of here?"

"Um, no." Foxy told him simply. "Sorry, but you're now one of our pets. Or, more specifically, Ballora's pet."

"Yep! You're MY pet now!" Ballora added, jumping happily. "And we'll have so much fun together, including having tea time together!"

The man looked taken aback. He paused, then said: "Well, I do like tea time."

"You're not gonna like HER tea, though." Foxy informed him gravely.

"Yeah." Puppet's voice backed up from somewhere else in the room. Puppet's head poked back out and looked towards the man, followed by Bon-Bon's, who did the same.

"Uh, what do you mean by that?" The man asked, looking unsure. "What's wrong with her tea?"

"It's POTTY tea!" Ballora whooped before anyone could answer.

"Potty tea?" The man repeated confusedly. "Is that, like, American tea?"

"Yeah, uh..." Foxy began, then went up to the man and whispered in his ear: "_It's from the toilet._"

The man looked surprised. "The...the toilet? What do you mean, it's from the toilet?"

"The LOO, you know!"

"THE LOO?! Oh my goodness, that is DISGUSTING! How could anyone stand to drink that?"

"Um, because it's secret, and it's delicious?" Ballora suggested. "They like it! Right, guys?"

"No." Puppet said immediately.

"Puppet liked it." Bon-Bon claimed.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"I didn't."

"You guys are lying." Ballora said stiffly, trying to stay confident about her own tastes. She looked back at the man. "They drank every single drop of it."

"You know what's really weird?" Foxy spoke up, remembering something. "Um, apparently, Baby put the lock on the outside of the door, _so if we leave, he can't get out_." Foxy whispered that last part so only the other animatronics could hear it. "So, now we have a new pet."

Ballora gasped excitedly. "He won't be able to leave FOREVER?"

"What do you mean, I can't leave forever?" The man asked worriedly. Foxy just laughed darkly. "Someone explain to me what's going on here! Am I being pranked?"

"Uh, you can say that." Foxy admit. "Let's just say, the prank will NEVER end."

The man looked shocked. "Um...um...okay. Uh...well, I guess if I'm gonna be here forever, can you at least make it comfortable, I guess? You know, a couch? With a telly? And some tea, too? That'd work fine."

Foxy was surprised to hear this. "Wait a minute, he doesn't mind being here? Wow, he's not as relatable to Garbage as I thought. I don't know how I feel about this."

"I think he's pretending. Trying to act big and tough." Ballora suggested.

"Yeah, like reserve psychology." Puppet agreed.

"And I like that."

"You would. You would." Foxy sighed.

"What's his name, anyways? You know, of the private security guard."

"Let me see if there's a name on the card." Foxy checked the card stuck to the present, but there was no other name written on it. He went back. "Okay, there's not."

"You ask him. I would, but I'm too shy. Hee hee."

"Alright, fine." Foxy looked towards the man. "WHAT-IS-YOUR-NAME?"

"Um, you don't have to yell." The man informed Foxy, wincing slightly. "I do understand you."

"Oh, woah. That's awkward."

"Well, anyways, uh, my name is Reginald. Reginald Joffrey."

"Wow, that's stereotypical." Foxy told the others.

"Reginald, huh?" Puppet repeated. "Can we call you Reggie?"

"Reggie?" Reggie stuttered. "Oh, well, people do call me that back home." Reggie looked sad. "Oh. Funny. I forgot about home. Almost."

"Don't worry, you won't miss it. At all." Foxy claimed, waving Reggie off.

"Nope, not at all! You're gonna live with me forever!" Ballora cheered, coming up to Reggie. Reggie looked nervous watching her. Then Ballora giggled and backed away. "oh, he's so cute. Oh, man!"

"You're gonna have a field day here. Don't worry." Foxy told Reggie upon seeing his expression.

"Oh, um, alright." Reggie agreed anxiously. "Uh, can I get some shut-eye, please? I've been knocked out here all day, or, uh...I don't know how long it's been, but it's probably been a while. And all this talking has worn me down. It'd be nice if I could, you know, get some shut-eye."

"I think he thinks we're human." Foxy told Ballora. "If only he knew we were really animatronics. THEN he'd be scared."

"Oh, he'll find out eventually." Ballora assured Foxy.

"Yeah, he'll begin to realize it when he sees that we still have our costumes on for more than a single day. Either that, or he might think we're super dedicated."

"Like him? Don't those soldier-people never change and always wear those big, black hats?"

"No, that's a stereotype."

"Oh."

"Yeah, that's messed up, Ballora." Puppet added, nodding.

"Well, no! I've seen it on your internet, Puppet. You know, on your computer. And they were all wearing those big, black hats and standing in front of the queen's palace or something."

There was an awkward pause.

"No." Foxy and Puppet said at the same time.

"No?" Ballora mumbled.

"No." Foxy and Puppet repeated.

Yet another silence.

"Okay, let's leave him in here!" Foxy yelled finally, and they all began to exit the room. "Have fun, Reggie!"

"Bye, Reggie!" Ballora cried.

"Uh, bye. Tally-ho." Reggie's voice called back from inside the opened present.

The animatronics all left the room. When Foxy was sure everyone had left, he closed the doors and turned the switches to lock them. "There we go. Now he can't get out."

As they went back into the bigger hallway, they were interrupted.

"Um, one thing." Bon-Bon spoke up. "How are you guys gonna be able to explain me to him?"

"What?" Foxy stuttered.

"What's there to explain?" Ballora groaned. "You're ugly, and you're a rat."

"I mean, explain me to Reginald!" Bon-Bon griped, a bit rougher this time.

"He probably thinks you're a puppy, or something." Foxy answered.

"A TALKING puppy? Yeah, makes so much sense."

"Well, just go: 'Woof, Woof!' whenever you meet with him." Ballora suggested.

"Yeah, do it." Puppet agreed, grinning meanly.

"Woof, woof." Bon-Bon barked in a passable imitation of a dog. "How was that?"

"Great. Actually, you should do that all the time. Not just when we're in there. Just don't talk. Anymore. Period."

"Yeah, just keep woofing and barking." Ballora agreed.

"Yes."

Bon-Bon squinted at Puppet angrily. "Do you want me to flood your room again? Because you seem ready to have another pool on your carpet."

"No." Puppet replied firmly, squinting back. "Because then I'm gonna flood Foxy's room."

"Wait, no no no!" Foxy interrupted finally. Foxy had finally decided that letting this rage-induced staring contest was a bad idea if it meant his room was going to be flooded. "Don't do that!"

"If you do that, then you'd have to deal with both of us!" Bon-Bon claimed, smirking.

"There's gonna be casualties!" Puppet shot back. "Do you want your best friend in the world so far to have a flooded room? His jammies are gonna be wet!"

"Yeah!" Foxy added, staring at Bon-Bon as well. Foxy decided it was time to act upon the little hand-puppet. He stepped nearer to Bon-Bon, causing the bunny to shrink down and quiver. "Bon-Bon, you should really think this out, before you do anything rash."

Bon-Bon paused, then glared at Puppet. "Don't do it! Don't hurt Gregory!"

"Who's Gregory?" Ballora asked, confused.

"His chicken." Foxy answered plainly. "Well, technically it was Freddy's chicken, but now Bon-Bon kinda just owns him."

"Does he like tea?" Ballora went on curiously, pulling out a tea cup from nowhere.

"I don't know! Probably not!"

"No?"

"No!"

"Okay, fine." Ballora put the tea cup away. "Geez..."

Foxy looked back at the two puppets. Both were still staring each other down, refusing to lift their gaze upon each other, but it was clear that they were not about to resume their shouting match. Foxy, sure that things were temporarily resolved, decided to quickly change the subject. Foxy gazed through the window in the big hall, which looked into the room with the gigantic present.

"Ah, man, this is gonna be so much fun." Foxy sighed, happy to have another pet. "A new security guard to play with. Maybe he can meet Garbage one day."

Instantly, Bon-Bon and Puppet took their eyes off each other and looked over to the window, their expressions softening. Meanwhile, Ballora gasped excitedly at the idea of their two pets meeting each other.

"Yes!" Ballora agreed, jumping up. "Reggie and Garbage will be best friends! Then we can go on...well, technically we don't like Garbage, and he isn't supposed to leave the chute anyway...nevermind. I was gonna say double dates, but nevermind."

"I haven't heard from Garbage in like, forever, though." Puppet chimed in, shrugging.

"Do you want to go check on him now, or do you want to wait until later?" Foxy asked Puppet simply.

"That's the thing! I checked on him just a couple minutes before a came to you! He didn't reply."

Foxy paused, concerned about this prospect. Foxy knew that if Garbage wasn't responding, it couldn't meant anything good. Maybe he was trying to escape. Maybe he was sleeping without snoring for once. Or maybe he was dead. Whatever the case, Foxy knew that he would eventually have to deal with it. Their pet was their responsibility, after all.

"Uh, we might need to investigate this later." Foxy decided at last.

"Yeah." Puppet agreed.

"But for now..." Foxy chuckled a little and looked back at the window, and directly at the present. "...this is gonna be fun." Foxy went up to the class and cupped his hands to his mouth. "Hey, Reggie! You're gonna have fun tonight!"

"What was that?" Reggie's voice stuttered from the other side of the glass, muffled because of both the present and the glass blocking the soldier's voice. "I heard some muffling from somewhere."

"Oh, he can barely hear us."

"Now, what was that?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it!"

"Um, okay."

There was silence. The animatronics were quiet. Then, they all turned and looked at each other and nodded. They waved to each other and muttered goodbyes quickly. Then they all set out to their rooms, prepared to get some rest...


	32. Foxy and Bon-Bon, Pizzeria Exterminators

"Um, Bon-Bon, you do understand me, right?" Foxy asked Bon-Bon slowly. "We can't keep the cage here."

Foxy was dealing with a new conundrum: Bon-Bon had gotten a cage for Gregory. However, it wasn't the right size. Instead of being small enough for one chicken, it was big enough for four. It also took up lots of space, having been put in front of the shelfing unit and next to the desk chair, making it difficult to get by it. Foxy had already tried to move the cage, but it was too heavy even with his natural animatronic strength. Now, he was making an inquiry with Bon-Bon.

"Why not?" Bon-Bon whined, unhappy to hear this.

"Well, look at it! It's in the way! It's slightly blocking the way to my computer here, which I STILL can't turn on! But yeah, this is in the way, and I know you and him are friends and all, but we can't leave it here like this!"

"But Gregory needs a home!"

"I understand that he needs a home, but this isn't the place for it."

"Yes, it is!"

Foxy paused, then sighed. "You know what? We can talk about this later, because I think..." Foxy glanced upwards and saw what he was thinking about immediately, groaning internally at the sight of it. "...the sign is still up there." Foxy looked back at Bon-Bon. "Bon-Bon, I thought you said you were gonna take care of that sign!"

Bon-Bon facepalmed. "Yes, because I can totally reach up there." He replied sarcastically.

"Ha ha, very funny. You could have just gotten a broom or something to whack it off. But, fine! I'll do it. Hold on."

Foxy climbed onto his chest of drawers and jumped across to his desk chair. Then, he reached up and ripped the sign out of the wall.

"That was impressive." Bon-Bon admit, his eyes wide.

"I know, right?" Foxy agreed, grinning. he began to climb down. "I should go be on a parkour competition or something. Maybe American Ninja Warrior- OW!"

Foxy had accidentally banged his face into the single lightbulb in the ceiling. He fell down, landing awkwardly on his butt right in front of Bon-Bon.

"Ouch. I'm okay." Foxy informed Bon-Bon as he got to his feet. He opened one of the drawers on the chest of drawers and placed the sign inside, then shut the drawer and turned back to Bon-Bon. "So- Oh, wait! Hold on! I'm pretty sure that Puppet said he wanted to see us. I'm think he's in Ballora's room. Let's go find out. C'mon."

Foxy had passed by Puppet on the way back to his room. Puppet had stopped Foxy in the middle of the main room and had told Foxy that he needed to see him, as well as Bon-Bon, at Ballora's room. Foxy hadn't immediately gone, having told Puppet that he needed to check on his room first. Foxy was unsure about what Puppet would need, but Puppet had maintained a frown through all of it, along with an unhappy tone, which instantly let Foxy know that something wasn't right.

"Wow, really? Okay." Bon-Bon accepted, and they both exited the back room, closing the trapdoor behind them as they went. Foxy noted in his head that the cage was good for one thing: it prevented Gregory from getting out.

* * *

"So, do you have any idea why he wants to see us?" Bon-Bon asked Foxy as they slowly walked down the halls towards Ballora's room.

"I don't know." Foxy replied, scratching his head. "He...didn't seem happy, though, or sound happy, and who knows why he's like that. It's Puppet. It seems like he gets mad at everything nowadays. Ever since you came, he's kinda always been on edge."

"I think he's just jealous."

"Eh, maybe."

* * *

Foxy came to a rigid halt right in front of Ballora's doors. Bon-Bon bumped into him from behind him.

"Hey, why have we stopped?" Bon-Bon asked.

"What's this?" Foxy wondered. A sign was hanging on Ballora's doorknob, reading: _NO BOYS ALLOWED._ "Wait, Puppet told me to go to Ballora's room, but...it says: 'No Boys Allowed'." Foxy looked through the doors' windows, trying to spot something inside. The room looked as it always did, with the tea set and stuffed animals out on the stage floor, but Ballora herself was nowhere to be seen. "I'm not seeing him in there, nor do I see Ballora. Her tea set's there, but she's not there. Huh."

"Is Puppet a girl?" Bon-Bon mumbled, slightly off-put by this information.

"You know, I've always questioned myself about that. I've met some girls before, see. Wait, how did I meet them? Must've been during my days at the other pizzeria. But yeah, they did have reasonably deep voices, so it's possible. It's very possible. People even think I'M a girl. Actually, at times, I question that, too. You never know. I could be one and still have this deep voice."

_"You're a boy."_

"DON'T CONFUSE ME FURTHER!" Foxy howled, shutting the voice up. "Geez, the nerve of that thing! Well, anyways, I suppose Puppet isn't here. Let's look elsewhere."

* * *

"Okay, where else can be he?" Bon-Bon asked as he and Foxy re-entered the main room.

"You know, that's a really, REALLY good question." Foxy responded, nodding. "Where could Puppet be?" They passed through the main room, looking at all the areas of note. "He's not in the bouncy house. Huh, where is he?"

It was when they walked near the entrance and the stand with the closet and kitchen when suddenly Foxy stopped.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Foxy spoke up. "Listen."

The kitchen door was wide open. Puppet's voice was mumbling faintly from inside.

"Alright, I'll make sure to do that." They could hear him say.

"Wait, the door's open! Why didn't I just check in here?" Foxy groaned and entered the kitchen, Bon-Bon right behind him. "Puppet?"

The marionette was crouching by the garbage chute, which was closed, but Puppet seemed to be staring intently at it.

"Alright, I'll keep your secret." Puppet went on.

"Um, who are you talking to?"

Puppet started wildly, turning around to face Foxy. "Oh, hey!" He coughed rather loudly. "It's windy in here! Wooo!"

"Hold on, I need to check on Garbage." Foxy told Puppet, pushing him aside. He opened the trash chute. "Garbage! You down there?"

Foxy was met with no reply.

"He's not there!" Puppet informed Foxy.

"He's STILL missing?!"

"Yeah!"

"You'd better hope that he didn't escape. We NEED him."

_"Yes, we_ _do!"_

"For?" Puppet asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about it. It's okay." Foxy assured him stiffly as he closed the chute. Foxy knew that Garbage was not to escape. The voice had deemed him necessary. They needed him, no matter what. He was not about to let the plan fail-

"But, we do we need him for?" Puppet asked again, becoming more dumbfounded.

"Don't worry about it. It's perfectly fine. Just ignore it."

_"Do not ask questions, IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR_ _YOU."_

Puppet was quiet. Then- "Uh, where is that voice coming from?"

Foxy, not wanting to talk about the voice anymore, decided to play dumb. "What voice?" He lied, acting surprised. "Oh, are you hearing voices? You should get that checked. It's not healthy."

Puppet sighed deeply. "Yeah, you're right." He looked at his feet, then back up at the others, donning a determined expression. "But I need to talk to you two silly fools!"

"I didn't do anything!" Bon-Bon called out, clearly having expected Puppet to start bullying him again.

"Great, you're already blaming stuff on us!" Foxy added.

"Woah, hold up! I didn't even say what I needed you for yet!" Puppet exclaimed, waving them down. Then he groaned. "You know what? If you're always expecting me to be getting angry at you guys for everything, then fine. I'll admit it. Yes, I think it's your fault. You have caused my home to be infested with...chickens!"

"How is that OUR fault?!" Foxy exploded instantly. "Freddy's the one who started having chickens in here!"

"Well, you guys were friends with Gregory and Francesca!"

"Oh, so Francesca is still alive. I was always questioning that. I wasn't sure."

"Well, yes. And she invited a bunch of her FRIENDS, and now everything's gone awry!"

"How do we know that YOU'RE not the one who had her invite all her friends?!" Bon-Bon shot back.

"Yeah, it could've been you, and you're just blaming us!" Foxy shouted.

"What? No!" Puppet denied, shaking his head. "Why would I want my place to be infested?!"

"Um, to blame Bon-Bon."

"Bon-Bon's the one who's been friends with Francesca, not me!"

"You mean Gregory. Technically, Francesca was mine. She was my kid."

Puppet sighed, putting his head in his hands as Foxy said this. Then he paused. Then he looked back up at Foxy. "Your... what?"

"Yeah, she's my kid. I got an egg, and it hatched, and a little chicken came out and started quacking. I don't know why it quacked, but it did."

"Well, then why didn't you give it a baby shower?"

"It happened upstairs, and you weren't there yet! Then you came in yelling and screaming: 'Why are guys yelling? Blah blah blah!'."

"Wow, you didn't invite me to the baby shower."

"I'm sorry, then."

"Thank you. But still, you guys need to help me clean up."

"Uh, okay then. What do we have to do?"

"Well, first, let's go see the situation."

"Fine, let's go."

Puppet leading the way, they exited the kitchen.

* * *

"This had better be worth my time." Foxy told Puppet as they walked down the hallways, this time to go to Puppet's box. "It had better not be just one or two chickens, or even nothing at all."

"No, they're there. And they're annoying." Puppet replied sourly. "Every time I get rid of one, it seems like two more take its place."

"Oh, so it's like they're multiplying. Almost like tribbles. Don't question what that is."

"Um..." Bon-Bon started, raising a finger.

"I told you not to question it!"

"I didn't!" Bon-Bon yelped, putting his finger down.

* * *

"Oh, there's only a few chickens in here." Foxy pointed out as they entered the auditorium. Sure enough, only a few chickens were around the entire room. Two of them had leaped into the water ride and were swimming around in it.

"That's only the beginning!" Puppet shouted as they peered into the water ride, watching the chickens. "And there's only two in here-" Puppet coughed, sending dust out of his mouth hole. "Woah, sorry."

"Oh man, you probably just got dust in your throat or something." Foxy commented. "Or in your gears. I don't know. Anyways, so there's two down in my water ride, and one in the auditorium. That's not a lot at all."

"Hmm." Was Puppet's only reply to that. "Anyway, do you have any tools on you to accommodate the situation?"

"Um, no. I have claws and teeth, but that's kinda, y'know, bloody."

"Alright, well, I'm gonna give you a tool for the job. How's this shovel sound?" Puppet pulled out an iron shovel.

"Uh, it doesn't sound like it's gonna work..." Foxy began, but Puppet had already put the digging tool into his hands. "But, I guess it's worth a try. You know, this reminds me of somebody I saw on...BuddyTube, was it? His name was...Foxhound, or something with Fox on it. So, I watched him, and it was awesome. And apparently, he used to hit chickens with a shovel."

"Are you just talking about yourself?"

"...maybe."

"Uh, alright?"

"So, what do I do?" Foxy asked, as he went over to a chicken who had his back turned on Foxy. "Do I just hit the chicken with a shovel, and it goes-" Foxy raised the shovel and hit the chicken right on top of the head. It fell over and went limp, unmoving. As it died, a few feathers flew into Foxy's face, then dropped down into Bon-Bon's hands. "Oh my god! What the..."

"You did it!" Puppet cheered, and he pulled out a big black trash bag. He picked up the chicken's corpse and threw it into the bag. "Alright, so, just do that as many times as it takes to get rid of all of the chickens."

Foxy went over to another chicken and hit it with the shovel, killing it too, and it too went into the trash bag.

Foxy was dumbstruck by this, but just decided to do it. "Fine, I'd better get to work. Give Bon-Bon a shovel too, because this is going to take a while."

"No." Puppet refused. "Bon-Bon will use his fists."

"Why do I have to use my fists?" Bon-Bon griped as Foxy took out a third chicken and put it in the bag.

"Because this was all your fault!"

"Freddy's gonna be happy, though." Foxy mentioned. "So many chickens for him to cook." Foxy looked around the room. It was cleared of chickens, but then he noticed something else. "Wait, another sign?!"

Foxy went over to the new sign, which was tacked to the trapdoor leading to the passage to the vents, which was Baby's room. It, like the sign on Ballora's door, said: _No Boys_ _Allowed_. The writing on the sign was much neater and tidier the hastily-written scrawl on the previous sign. Foxy knew that must be Baby's handwriting, because he knew that she liked to have clean writing. Ballora also once had clean writing, but she seemed to have left that concept behind in favor of writing more quickly and messily.

"'No Boys Allowed'?! Not again!" Foxy groaned. He looked at the vent cover in the room. "What are you girls doing up there?!" He was met with silence, although he thought he could hear slight rustling going on in there. "They're ignoring us. Great."

"There's some weird stuff happening around here." Puppet pointed out anxiously. He and the others went over to the box, beginning to climb up onto it.

"I know, right? Doors opening by themselves, weird voices from Puppet. That kinda stuff. But, is there anything down there?" He pointed at the box.

"Yes, there's a bunch of them down there."

"Great." Foxy sighed, then went over and looked down in the hole. "Oh!" A ladder had been nailed to the wall of the hole, allowing someone to climb down instead of drop down like before. "There's a ladder."

"Like it?" Puppet chuckled. "Since you were having trouble getting down there before, I installed a ladder system."

Foxy reached the end of the ladder and fell, since the ladder stopped short by the couch. As he landed, he felt a bit of pain and winced a little.

"Ow! I still got hurt!" Foxy complained, upset by this. "Are you serious?"

"Well, that's your fault." Puppet replied as he and Bon-Bon also climbed down into the area. There were many chickens running around here, most of them confined to the middle area.

"There's a lot of eggs down here." Foxy commented as he picked up eggs that were laying on the floor and putting them in the bag.

"Yep, see? They're multiplying, one at a time."

Foxy nodded and proceeded over to one of the chickens, raising the shovel.

"I'm so sorry, chickens!" Foxy whined, guilty with what he was about to do. "Forgive me!" He plunged the shovel towards the chicken's head.

Chicken after chicken died, all being put to sleep by the shovel and stuffed into the trash bag.

"Actually, this is pretty fun." Foxy admit as he went, getting used to the feeling. "Heh heh heh!" Foxy checked by the tv room, where Bon-Bon was chatting with another chicken.

"Oh, you don't say." Bon-Bon voiced interestedly before the shovel came down and brought the chicken to its end. "Hey! I was having a conversation!"

Foxy left, taking down more chickens.

"I think there's one in my recording studio!" Puppet informed Foxy as he ran behind him.

Foxy checked the recording studio and indeed did find another chicken, sitting on the chair and looking at the two monitors.

"Oh, this one's using the internet to look up 'chicken funtime'." Foxy read. "I dunno what that's suppose to mean, but I'm not gonna question it." Foxy killed the chicken and left the room to look for more. "Wow, how many chickens are there?! Geez!" Foxy went into the bathroom and found another chicken standing in the shower, staring at the wall. "Okay, that's awkward! Sorry, Mr. Chicken! I didn't know you were taking a shower!"

"Yeah, well, my shower doesn't have a door installed, so that's not really his fault. " Puppet added as he came in and watched Foxy obliterate the chicken.

"Is that all of them?" Foxy yelled, coming back into the middle room. He looked around and listened. "I don't hear or see any chickens anymore." Foxy hit the fish trophy on the wall, but that did nothing.

"No, don't touch my fish!" Puppet demanded, pulling Foxy's arm away from the fish.

"Hey, Puppet, want any chicken?" Bon-Bon asked, looking into the trash bag.

Puppet's face contorted in disgust. "I don't like chicken. You should just save that for Freddy."

Foxy looked around the room, then went up to the large painting on the wall near the computer room, which was a forest with a lake at midnight.

"Wow, this is a very nice painting." Foxy complimented. "I didn't know that it was here- OOP!" Foxy had accidentally touched the painting with the shovel, being careless with it as usual. It fell off the wall and broke in two.

Puppet gasped in horror, then glared at Foxy angrily. "You broke my _painting_!"

"I didn't mean to!" Foxy exclaimed, hurrying away from the broken painting. "This shovel is stronger than I thought!"

"See? Whenever people come down here, things always break."

"I'm so sorry!" Foxy apologized, but Puppet just shook his head at Foxy, putting a hand to his forehead. "Hey, don't shake your head at me!"

Puppet just shrugged. "Also, see that? Bon-Bon didn't even help. She just watched you destroy all of the chickens."

"You mean HE."

"Right."

"Can I have this?" Bon-Bon asked, pointing to the plunger (and apparently having not heard Puppet's remark about him).

"Have what?" Puppet replied, coming over to Bon-Bon.

"The plunger."

Puppet didn't speak. He stared at Bon-Bon. Then at the plunger. Then back at Bon-Bon. Then he frowned.

"Um, no. Even if it wasn't something I cared about, I still wouldn't let you have it."

Bon-Bon looked dejected. "You're so mean." He whined.

Puppet ignored him and turned to Foxy. "So, what are we gonna do to make sure this never happens again?"

"Um..." Foxy muttered.

"Are we going to stop going into Puppet's house without permission?" Puppet inquired Foxy sternly.

"Well, I barely come in here in the first place!"

"I was speaking to your FRIEND." Puppet put emphasis on the last word and turned to look at Bon-Bon.

"There's so much stuff in here, though!" Bon-Bon argued.

"I don't care. Stop coming into my house."

"I can't help it!"

"It's not my fault you can't lock your door." Foxy pointed out.

"I...thought..." Puppet stammered. "...all right."

"Hey, what's this?" Bon-Bon asked, going over to the kitchen area and pointing at the gumball machine.

"It's a gumball machine. It's where I put all of my gumballs."

"Hmm. That, I've never seen."

Foxy took the bag and raised it up to Puppet, trying to have him take it.

"Why are you giving me this?" Puppet asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, you never know." Foxy replied, forcing the bag into Puppet's hand. "You might want this to, you know, make some dinner one night. Maybe if you're hungry."

"But that's unsanitary! Those chicken corpses were on the ground!"

"Hey, you don't know! You might have some people come over sometime! You'll want to be able to cook them something to eat."

"Chicken!" Bon-Bon called out, diving into the bag and rummaging around in it.

"Hey, Bon-Bon, are there any eggs in there?" Foxy asked Bon-Bon, wanting to see if he could hatch any chickens.

"Actually, there aren't any eggs in here."

"Aww, come on! That could've been fun! Why do you have to ruin my fun again?"

"Nevermind, there are. Let me take them out."

"Hey, put them away!" Puppet ordered. "The fridge is where those go, you know!"

Bon-Bon opened the fridge. "Oh hey, more eggs!"

"Put them back! I need them for food!"

Bon-Bon giggled, raising his hand to throw an egg.

"Bon-Bon, be good." Foxy warned the hand-puppet.

"And give me those eggs! I'll need them for when I eat!" Puppet yelled.

"Heh, what are you talking about?" Bon-Bon laughed. "You're an animatronic. You don't eat."

"Then why do I have a refrigerator?"

"That's a good point." Foxy agreed. "And I've ate before. I ate a few security guards, that is. They were tasty?"

"Fine, I'll put them away." Bon-Bon sighed, and he went to the fridge to put the eggs away. Meanwhile, Puppet went silent and stared at Foxy.

"What?" He stuttered.

"What?" Foxy replied.

"I thought I heard you say something about a security guard."

"Nothing about eating them."

"Hmm. That's a bit weird."

"You know what?" Foxy spoke up, heading towards the ladder. "I'm gonna go upstairs, before more questions are asked." He began to climb up the ladder.

"I'm gonna have to install a padlock system." Puppet commented as he and Bon-Bon also ascended the ladder, right below Foxy.

"Yeah, you do that." Foxy told Puppet as he reached the top and climbed out of the box, landing on the auditorium floor. "But it's not like it's gonna stop him. He's probably still gonna find a way in." Foxy walked over to the trapdoor to Baby's room with the sign still on it and groaned, just as the two puppet exited the box themselves. "Man, I wonder what those girls are doing."

"Hmm." Bon-Bon mumbled. "Girl stuff, maybe."

Foxy turned to Puppet for answers. "Puppet, do you have any idea what they're doing? Like, they've been constantly gone! They're always coming back in and out at random intervals, every time Ballora comes back out she refuses to tell me anything, I haven't seen Baby for days, and I can't see into that stupid VENT!"

Puppet's eyes narrowed at the vent cover on the wall, right above them. "Sometimes, when I'm coming out of my box, I hear...giggling. But for the most part, no. Nothing really crazy."

"Yeah, I've always questioned this myself. I have no idea what they're doing. And now that they both have signs up on their rooms, it makes me even more suspicious!"

"Why don't we chuck Bon-Bon through the vent?"

"I mean, maybe. He's a kind of-sort of-girl thing, anyhow, I think."

Bon-Bon looked at Foxy weirdly. "I'm a boy. What are you talking about?"

"I know, but Puppet always seems to get confused in that department. Puppet, you know that Bon-Bon is a BOY, right?"

"Hmm?" Puppet muttered, confused.

"Bon-Bon is a BOY."

Puppet winced, then looked at Bon-Bon. "You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ah, I don't know. Maybe? Hmm..." Puppet seemed to be inspecting Bon-Bon now; his gaze was increasing in intensity. "I think we should still chuck him through the vent."

"You just want to get rid of him, don't you?"

"I still say we do it."

"Speak for yourself." Bon-Bon replied coldly, backing away from Puppet.

"I am speaking for myself. Come here!"

Puppet began chasing Bon-Bon in circles around the room.

"No!" Bon-Bon whined.

"Yes!" Puppet shouted.

"Leave me alone!"

"Through the vent you go!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Puppet!" Foxy called out, catching Puppet's arm to stop him from continuing the chase. Foxy still wanted the two puppets to be more friendly to each other, so he knew he had to take the necessary steps. "Be good."

"Get near me, and I will kill you." Bon-Bon threatened, staring at Puppet warily.

"Okay, I'm gonna go check on Garbage to see if he's come back yet." Foxy decided, and he began to leave the room. Bon-Bon and Puppet followed Foxy, angrily glancing at each other every few seconds.

* * *

"You know, Reginald hasn't been talking since the other day." Foxy mentioned as they passed by the big present room, where they had found Reggie, Ballora's new pet. "Reginald! Reggie! Hello! ...he's not responding."

"He might be sleeping." Puppet suggested.

"Probably. It is nighttime, so I've got a feeling that that's what he's doing."

"Alright."

* * *

"You know, maybe we should, uh, throw down some food for Garbage." Puppet offered as they entered the room and opened the garbage chute. "Perhaps some chicken."

Foxy nodded quickly and turned his attention back to the chute.

"Garbage!" He called down. "Garbage!"

Foxy waited. And waited. A few seconds passed. The silence in the room was striking. And yet, no response from the former security guard.

"He doesn't seem to be there." Puppet concluded at last.

"Throw down some chicken. Maybe some eggs." Foxy suggested, as Bon-Bon pulled out some chicken eggs.

"Here's an egg I stole from Puppet's room!" Bon-Bon called.

"Wait, no!" Puppet exclaimed, but before he could stop Bon-Bon, the egg had been dropped down into the chute. After a second, a loud _CRACK_ sounded at the bottom, but they still gained no response. Puppet turned to look at Bon-Bon, his expression firm. "That's gonna cost you." The two puppets once again stared each other down, with the same angry expressions plastered on their faces.

"You know, I don't know where he is." Foxy spoke up, eager to break up the staring match. "Puppet, do you know where he is?"

"No clue." Puppet replied, shaking his head. "I have no idea. I haven't even talked to him in a while."

"Well, when I came in here earlier, you were talking to _someone_."

Puppet looked extremely taken aback, but quickly hid it. He stood rigidly on the spot, his expression hardening. "I was...talking to myself."

_"He's lying to you."_

"He never lies to me." Foxy assured the voice.

_"He's lying right now, I'm telling you. Use the shovel, dig a hole, and put him in it."_

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea."

_"Do it!"_

"I put the shovel away." Foxy said out loud. _No, I didn't. I actually still have the shovel. Heh, heh,_ _heh._ Foxy said inside his mind, knowing the voice would approve of it. The voice didn't respond, but Foxy could sense a faint sort of glee that was not his own in the distant corner of his mindscape.

"Do you notice how time never seems to move?" Puppet pointed out, staring at an hourglass sitting on the kitchen counter. The sand was all at the bottom.

"Yeah, it's almost like it's the same night over and over again." Foxy responded, gazing at the glittering sand. Puppet nodded approvingly. "Like, it's almost as if something keeps happening and it keeps resetting back to the same night at the beginning. At the same time." **(A/N: It's not. This is just some...weird philosophy?)**

There was silence again, as Foxy and Puppet continued to keep their eyes on the hourglass. Bon-Bon watched quietly, seeming to want to say something but deciding to stay quiet anyway.

"Can we, uh, throw Bonnie into the...thing?" Puppet asked in a hushed voice, pointing to the chute.

"No, we can't." Foxy said immediately, frowning at Puppet.

"I heard that." Bon-Bon commented, annoyed. "Speaking of, how about you go talk to your friend down there?"

"No." Puppet refused. "Like, I would, but he's not there. We've already talked to him- well, tried to talk to him."

"Then why don't you go find out for yourself?"

"Uh..." Puppet looked down at the chute, then back at Bon-Bon. "Maybe another day."

"Yeah, y'know, I'm getting bored of this." Foxy decided, heading for the door. "I'm gonna go check on Gregory. Make sure he's STILL in the room." They all left the kitchen and stopped in the middle of the main room. "Yeah, by the way, Puppet, Bon-Bon even put a little cage in there for that chicken. I didn't want him in there, personally, but now I can't do anything about it."

Puppet shrugged. "I think that's a good idea. Maybe now, he won't be able to invite more friends and destroy the pizzeria."

"Oh, that reminds me! Where's Francesca?"

Puppet looked surprised. "Wait, she's not with you?"

"No."

"How are you not able to take care of your own kids?"

"I dunno! She's likely a grown chicken by now. She has her own life! Maybe she's with Freddy." Foxy looked over at the closet. "Man, I hope they're not dating. A chicken and Freddy? Doesn't sound normal."

"That would be so weird."

"Yeah...but we shouldn't judge." Foxy and Bon-Bon went over to the cove and the trapdoor. "Well, anyhow. We're gonna go in the room, and I'm gonna try to boot up the computer. See you later."

"Seeya." Puppet said, waving to them. Bon-Bon punched Puppet's leg, glaring at him. "Ow!"

"Bon-Bon, come in here. Come on." Foxy told the hand-puppet sternly, gesturing him to follow.

"Fine, fine, fine." Bon-Bon muttered, following Foxy into the room. Puppet left, rubbing the spot where Bon-Bon had hit him. They closed the trapdoor behind them. Thankfully enough, Gregory was still in the room, inside his cage. "Hey there, Gregory. I brought you feathers." Bon-Bon began poking feathers through the cage bars.

"That is so creepy." Foxy pointed out disgustedly.

"He likes it."

"Uh...you're right. It looks like he does." Gregory was pecking at the feathers slowly, looking interested. Foxy watched the chicken for a second, then went over to his computer, ready to examine it. He would spend the rest of the night trying to unlock it if he had to...


	33. Reggie's Great Escape

**For those of you who don't know who Reggie is, I recommend reading Chapter 31 before diving into this one. Just a suggestion.**

* * *

"Man, you know what I like?" Puppet said, grinning. "I like baking, I like cooking, but I like baking more than cooking, and I like putting stuff in the oven, like turkey, and cookies, and rats..."

"Wait, rat? We don't have rats." Foxy asked, confused.

Today Foxy was hanging out in the kitchen with Puppet and Bon-Bon, on another average day. They had been standing there quietly when Puppet had began with his speech of how much he liked cooking.

"And cookies..." Puppet went on, ignoring Foxy.

"Don't try to change the subject!" Foxy exclaimed. "You said rats! We don't HAVE rats!"

"We have one lovable, lovable rat."

"What are you talking about?" Bon-Bon asked.

"Yeah, where is it?" Foxy added, looking around the room. "I don't see a rat." Foxy noticed the garbage chute. "Is it down there?" Foxy opened the chute. "Garbage! Do you have rats down there?" Foxy waited, but was, as usual, met with silence. "Seriously, has he been? Garbage, don't make me come down there, mister! Ugh, looks like he's not there. I think he's been eating his food, though, so he might just be ignoring us." Foxy closed the chute and turned back towards the others. "So, what were we going on about, again?"

"A certain rat." Puppet said, eyeing Bon-Bon.

Foxy saw this, and immediately something clicked. Foxy had remembered Puppet calling Bon-Bon a rat in the past, so... "Are you talking about Bon-Bon? He's not a rat! I'm pretty sure he's a bunny."

Puppet seemed to be surprised, though Foxy saw a twitch of a smile on Puppet's face. "What? No! I would never."

"Bon-Bon, you're a bunny, right?"

"Yeah, I'm some sort of bunny." Bon-Bon replied, nodding.

"Well, isn't the bunny related to the rabbit, who's related to the hamster, who's related to the mouse, who's related to the rat?" Puppet suggested.

"Hold on, wait a minute!" Foxy cut in, his eyes looking over at something. A sign had been nailed to the wall right by where they were standing. It read: _Freddy wuz here_. "Freddy was here? Not again! Why does Freddy keep putting signs around here?! And wait, WUZ? That's not how you spell 'was'! Actually, Freddy doesn't know how to spell, does he?"

Puppet shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"To me, it seems like it." Bon-Bon commented.

Puppet frowned at the hand-puppet. "Hey, that's not nice. Maybe those words are his own language."

"Maybe." Foxy agreed. "Maybe 'wuz' means something else. Maybe it means: 'Freddy's kitchen here'. And even if it did, that still doesn't make sense. So confusing."

"Yeah." Puppet agreed.

Suddenly...

"**_REGGIE!_**" Ballora bellowed from somewhere else in the pizzeria, sounding upset.

"Uh oh." Foxy said, not liking what he was hearing. Ballora was a sight to behold when she was angry.

"Where is he?!" They heard Ballora shout off in another room.

"Ballora? Ballora, what's wrong?" Foxy called. The animatronics ran out of the room and into the main room, where Ballora was standing and completely alert, looking all over the area crazily.

"YOU guys!" Ballora shouted. "Alright, who was it? Who took...my REGGIE?!"

"What are you talking about?" Foxy asked, confused. "Reggie's still in the room over there!" He pointed down the hallway.

"And I think nobody knows about this." Bon-Bon chimed in.

"Was it you, Puppet?!" Ballora asked Puppet furiously, appearing not to have heard Foxy or Bon-Bon.

"No!" Puppet denied. "I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Sure you DON'T! I'm not stupid, I know you've always had a problem with me! You've never liked me! And now you're jealous because I have REGGIE!"

"But you're always yelling! Everybody in this place is always yelling!"

"NO, we're NOT!" Foxy exclaimed, shouting loudly. "We don't always YELL!"

"Yeah, I never yell!" Ballora agreed.

"You're yelling right now!" Puppet shot back.

"So are you!"

"Who cares?! We need to stop!"

"Enough about yelling! I guess you didn't take Reggie!" Ballora turned to Foxy. "You, then! Was it you, Foxy?"

"No, it wasn't me, either!" Foxy replied. "Bon-Bon, was it you?"

Bon-Bon had backed into a corner just by the crates. "Um, no!"

"You!" Ballora shouted. "It must have been you!"

"No, I have no clue!"

"Well, YOU'RE the only one sitting in a corner, all by yourself! Guilty as charged, I say!"

"Ballora, be nice!" Foxy warned.

"No! No, no, no!" Ballora bellowed. She rounded on Bon-Bon, approaching him firmly. "You stay still! I'm just gonna have to...grab this!" Foxy could not see what was happening, but he could hear large amounts of tugging and struggling. Bon-Bon was whining and whimpering.

"Woah, ah!" He screamed.

"Get him!" Puppet cheered, enthusiastic to see Bon-Bon get assaulted by Ballora.

"Unscrew this, and- wait, stop moving!" Ballora yelled. "Unscrew the other one, and...AH-HA! There we go!"

There was a loud YANK, and Ballora stepped away from Bon-Bon, with what looked like a purple bunny mask in her hand, with a pair of purple eyes connected to it.

Foxy's eyes landed on it. "Wait, a mask? You didn't-" Foxy's eyes switched to Bon-Bon, who he could now see, and Foxy screamed. Puppet broke out into jarring laughter.

Bon-Bon's entire suit face has been taken off save for his bottom jaw. Exposed endoskeleton mechanisms and dangling wires poked out of his now visible endoskeleton head. His eyeballs had been taken out with the mask, and now Bon-Bon's eyes had been reduced to glowing red dots.

"Um, guys, um..." Bon-Bon mumbled, looking horrified with himself.

"What happened?! Ballora, what did you do?!" Foxy exploded, freaked out.

"Nothing!" Ballora claimed, looking surprised.

"Um, I am okay?" Bon-Bon asked Foxy.

"You look just fine, trust me!" Foxy assured Bon-Bon unconvincingly, faking a grin. Foxy looked back at Ballora and whispered to her furiously. "Ballora, put his face back on! That looks so creepy!"

"But it looks so pretty." Ballora said, laughing mechanically.

"No he doesn't! Put his face back on, right now!"

"Fine." Ballora once again rounded on Bon-Bon. "Let me put this back on for you. Just-stay-still! My goodness! And, screw that there, and that there- okay, there we go!"

Ballora stepped away, and Foxy looked back at Bon-Bon. His face had been screwed back on, and he looked as he always did.

"Am I okay now?" Bon-Bon inquired them shakily.

"You're just fine." Foxy assured Bon-Bon, smiling. "And this time, I'm positive."

"Aw, boo!" Puppet heckled, unhappy with this. "Lame!"

"Phew." Bon-Bon sighed, finally relaxing.

"But seriously, Reggie's still over here. I'm sure of it." Foxy told Ballora, leading her and the others over to the hallway. "Let's take a look. I'm sure you didn't search hard enough. Reggie likes to hide in that room, and I don't know how he does it, but he's really good at it-" Foxy came to an abrupt halt by the two doors leading into the room, which were wide open. "-huh? The door's...open? Ballora, I thought you had seen whatever you say through the window looking into the room in the other hall!"

"No, I'm not as lazy as that!" Ballora griped. "Look, just go in there and see it!"

Foxy entered the room and gasped. The present that had formerly contained Reggie had been destroyed, reduced to shreds. The box had been torn open from multiple sides, with pieces of the box littering the floor.

"The box is broken!" He pointed out.

"See? I was right!"

"What happened?"

"Well, I was coming to talk to my _dreamy_ Reggie, and then I saw THIS! The box is destroyed!"

"Yeesh, then we've got to find him. Let's start with the top of the present." Foxy climbed the nearby ladder and looked at the top of the present. "Nope, I can say for sure that he is not up there." He climbed back down.

"Maybe he went to go watch a movie in the tv room." Puppet suggested. "Let's go check there."

"Yeah, good idea! He may have went to watch a movie." Foxy agreed. "He is human, he can open doors."

They left the present room and went to the tv room, which was right next to the present room. Foxy opened the door and stepped inside, looking around the room, but Reggie was nowhere inside.

"Well, he's not sitting on any of the chairs." Foxy acknowledged. Foxy got on his knees and looked underneath the seats. "And he's not hiding underneath the chairs, either."

"You'd better find my Reggie." Ballora told them sternly. Foxy nodded, knowing that Ballora would be extremely hard-pressed about her recently-claimed pet.

"Maybe he's in the karaoke room, doing some karaoke-" Foxy left the room and peeked into the karaoke room, which was right across from the tv room, but also found it empty. "-nope, he's not in here, either." Foxy closed the door and left the room behind, and went back over to everybody else, who were standing in the hall.

Ballora was coming completely undone about the situation, putting her hands to the sides of her head and whining loudly. "Reggie! Oh, where is my REGGIE?"

"Oh, I know where he might be!" Foxy exclaimed. "The one room you can't go into: the boys' bathroom! He must've had to pee! That makes a lot of sense."

"What? No! Reggie wouldn't go in there."

Foxy ignored her, leading the way down into the big hallway, where he charged into the boys' bathroom and quickly looked around inside of it.

"Okay, so he's not anywhere in here." Foxy opened the stall and looked down into the toilet, checking for any human remains, but found none. "Okay, so he's not stuffed inside the toilet, which means Freddy didn't get to him yet-" Foxy gasped, then charged back out into the hallway and over to the others. "Wait, guys. Freddy might have got to him."

"What do you mean?!" Ballora asked quickly, looking even more worried than before.

"Well, remember how Freddy likes to stuff security guard bodies down the toilet when he finishes with them?"

"Yeah, it's his weird thing." Puppet added. "We don't talk about it."

"No, it couldn't be!" Ballora replied, frowning. "Freddy wouldn't touch my Reggie!"

"Oh, wait! Maybe he's in my water ride!" Foxy called out, and they ran into the nearby auditorium. Foxy went inside the water ride area, climbing down the ladder and beginning to search the water for any sign of Reggie. "Y'know, cause it's awesome! But he might've had an accident in here and drowned. We don't know if he can swim or not." Foxy kept looking, but found no bodies floating in the water. He climbed back up the ladder and went back over to his friends. "Okay, we wasn't in there."

"I didn't think so." Puppet commented. "The water's not deep enough."

"Well, he still could've drowned."

"Reggie's an Olympic swimmer!" Ballora claimed wildly. "I bet he could swim forever!"

Foxy shrugged and looked over towards the vent cover inside the room. "Okay, so he's definitely not in Baby's room. If he been, we'd have already heard him screaming."

"Probably." Ballora admit.

Foxy's eyes fell on Puppet's box next. "Puppet, did you kidnap him? Is he down in your box?"

"No, he's not." Puppet replied, shaking his head.

Foxy approached the box. "Well, I'd better make sure. REGGIE!"

"REGGIE!" Ballora mimicked desperately. They waited for a moment, but were met with no reply.

"Okay, I don't think he's down there, either." Foxy said. "Let's look in your room, Ballora."

They walked back down the hallway. As they did Ballora sighed deeply.

"Oh, I can only IMAGINE what could be happening to him right now!" She squealed. "He's probably all alone in the dark, crying!"

"Or...he escaped." Foxy suggested simply.

"No, he wouldn't leave me!"

"Well, people keep making it into this place, remember? I don't know how they do it, but they do it!"

Foxy's mind briefly flickered with thoughts of the people he had seen come into the pizzeria, with the two robbers and the salesman immediately coming to mind, but shook it off, trying to stay focused on what was currently happening.

"Oh, maybe he's in this birthday room!" Foxy said, his eyes looking at the doors to one of the party rooms as he passed by it.

"Maybe he's got a sur-present for me!" Ballora added hopefully. Foxy opened the door and peeked into the room, but Reggie wasn't in there either. Ballora let out a sigh of sadness.

"Wait, a sur-present? What's that?"

"A surprise present. I was just too lazy to say two words, so I made up a new word."

"Okay..." Foxy looked through the windows of the other party rooms in the hallway, but found nobody inside. "So he's not in those rooms. Then he might be in your room, Ballora!" Foxy and co. entered the room and began to look around.

Ballora perked up. "Maybe he came to drink my potty tea!"

But Reggie was not found sitting inside the room.

"Not here, not here, not here..." Foxy muttered as he checked every inch of the room. Then Foxy eyed the vents, and his eyes widened. "Wait a minute, he might be in the vents!" Foxy went into the backstage room, ready to charge into the vent, but stopped, noticing something. Three chests filled with toys had been moved into the room, and they all sat against one of the walls. "Wait, toy chests?"

"Oh, do you think he might be in there?" Ballora asked frantically as she came into the room, Puppet and Bon-Bon quietly following behind.

"No, I highly doubt that he's hiding in those. That's a good hiding place, but I don't think he'd be in them." Foxy turned his attention away from the toy chests and ran into the opened vent, climbing up the ladder. The others followed behind. "Reggie! You up here?"

"He wouldn't be up here!" Ballora whined. Then she paused, and sniffed the air. Her mouth curled into an excited smile. "Wait, I can smell his shampoo!"

"How do you know what his shampoo smells like?" Puppet asked confusedly. Ballora ignored him.

Foxy and the others ran down the vent corridor and then started down the next ladder.

"Reggie!" Foxy called as they went.

"Uh, hello?" Reggie's voice called back from the bottom of the ladder. "Is someone there?"

"Yay, we found him! Stay there, Reggie, we're coming!"

Foxy came to the bottom of the ladder and into the dim room. Reggie was looking around slowly, then turned and saw the animatronics.

"Reggie, my boy!" Foxy greeted.

"Oh, uh, it's you guys again!" Reggie stuttered, surprised. "Uh, hello. I can explain."

"What are you doing down here?" Puppet inquired.

"Uh, I wasn't trying to escape, if that's what you're thinking! I wouldn't leave my, uh, beloved Ballora. I was there in the present, and I just decided to go peeking around. Just seeing what this place has to offer. Trying to find some tea, really."

"Why didn't you wait for one of us to, like, escort you?"

"Um, well, y'know, I-I really like this place, and I just couldn't contain my excitement anymore. So I busted out of the gift wrapping. Y'know, whoever did that, I must say, that was pretty good gift wrapping."

"You can thank Baby for that one." Foxy said, nodding.

"Oh, well, uh, send my regards. And, uh, I... just got bored in there. There was really nothing to do."

"Why didn't you just call out for Ballora?" Puppet responded interestedly.

"Well, see, she was busy dancing, and I didn't want to disturb her. I didn't want to disturb m-my lovely Ballora."

"Oh, Reggie!" Ballora sighed happily, joyful to hear this. "You're so adorable-"

"Hey, wait, one second!" Foxy interrupted. He put his mouth up to Reggie's ear. "_You were actually trying to escape, weren't you_?"

"_Uh, of course not_!" Reggie whispered back, looking nervous. "_I wouldn't do_ _that_."

"_And you realized that the front door was locked_?"

"_Uh_..." Reggie swallowed audibly, looking even more nervous. "_O-of course I wouldn't know that. I didn't try the front door_."

Foxy looked down at Reggie's hands; they were covered in dirt. His eyes swiveled over to the patches of dirt on the floor of the room; on one of them was now a slightly deep hole, with some of the loose concrete beside it having been pushed back. Then he looked back at Reggie.

"I know the truth!" Foxy exclaimed. "You wanted to try and get out of here, so you came across this room and found dirt, so you tried digging! That's why there's dirt on your hands!" Foxy fist-pumped. "Yes! Another case solved by Detective Foxy!"

"What? No!" Reggie denied hastily. "That's a lie; I would not use my bare hands to dig. What do I look like, an animal?"

"Oh, so you FELL, and that's why your hands are dirty."

"E-exactly! I fell down that hole over there."

"Then what's with the concrete surrounding the hole?" Puppet continued.

"Well, concrete has dirt and dust! When I fell down, the concrete shifted, and then it was really dusty. But I cleaned it up, so it's g-good."

"Hey, Puppet, can I talk to you for a second?" Foxy asked Puppet.

"Fine." Puppet replied, and they went over to an area of the room, far enough away where Ballora couldn't hear them. She was distracted at the moment; she was too busy squealing over Reggie at the moment to pay them any attention.

"Hey, let me join in." Bon-Bon cut in, running over to them.

"Yeah, so, um..." Foxy began. "How to put this...I think we should eat Reggie. You know, get rid of him. He just seems to want to escape, like all of the other security guards, so I think it's time we took out the trash."

"I was about to say the same thing." Bon-Bon agreed. He looked over at Reggie. "He looks pretty delicious." Bon-Bon headed away from them to examine Reggie.

"But I'm human intolerant." Puppet replied, shaking his head.

"Let's eat him anyway-" Foxy said.

"What did you say?" Somebody asked. Foxy whipped around and saw Ballora standing there, a sour expression on her face. "What was that about...my Reggie?"

"We have to get rid of him!"

"No, we don't!"

"He tried to ESCAPE!"

"No, he didn't! He said he was just trying to find some tea. He must have been thirsty!"

"You're star-struck, Ballora. You won't believe anything as long as it means you can keep Reggie! You're just sticking up for him because you find him handsome and want to keep him!"

"Of course I want to keep him! He's a great slave!"

"You know what, actually? I need to talk to Puppet in private. Go away, Ballora."

"What? Ugh, fine. You guys are...poopoo faces." Ballora turned away, heading over to Reggie to talk to him.

"We should just give her Reggie." Foxy concluded, nodding. "That'll be the worst torture over. He'll be so scared, he'll never want to leave again." Foxy looked and saw that Reggie was looking at them. "Reggie, don't look over here!"

"Oh, I'm not looking over there!" Reggie shouted, turning his head away immediately. "Just, y'know, gazing at the paintings! The invisible...ones...on the walls..."

"Reggie's rude." Puppet said to Foxy, shaking his head.

"Yeah, which is why I think we should go with my idea." Foxy replied. "We should just give him to her officially this time. Make him stay in Ballora's room with Ballora herself. He'll eventually go crazy, and probably...y'know...give up."

"Maybe we should do that thing to him."

"What thing are you guys talking about?" Reggie asked, looking back at them.

"Nothing, nothing!" Foxy shouted back, waving him off. Then Foxy turned back to Puppet. "But we don't have one, though! We need to get one first."

"Hmm." Puppet muttered, looking off thoughtfully.

"What are you guys talking about over there?" Ballora called. "Reggie seems very interested."

"It's nothing, just give us a sec!" Foxy called back absentmindedly. "So, if we do what you're suggesting, we can make a slight accident happen, and then _BOING_! Crunch."

"Yeah." Puppet said, nodding acceptingly. "We'll leave that for another day, though."

"Yeah, yeah." Foxy stared at Reggie, who was currently in conversation with Ballora. "Look at her! She's like, so into him."

"Hey, stop it!" Ballora yelled, having heard Foxy. "Leave me alone! You guys are just jealous! Right, Reggie?" Reggie nodded slowly.

Foxy shrugged and walked over to where Ballora was. "Okay, we think that he should stay in your room."

Ballora smiled excitedly. "Really?! He can stay with me?"

"Yeah."

"Forever?!"

Foxy eyed Reggie, who was looking at Foxy pleadingly. "Don't look at me like that." Foxy said, then looked at Ballora. "Yeah, sure."

"Until the milk expires." Puppet added.

"Like, tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that?!" Ballora went on, becoming even more excited the more they went on with the subject.

"Sure, sure, yeah." Foxy accepted, nodding quickly.

Ballora gasped, then looked to Reggie. "Yay, Reggie! You're gonna stay with me! We can have tea parties and dance parties and ANYTHING! We're gonna have so much FUN!"

Reggie seemed unsure of what to say for a moment, then spoke up. "Um, that sounds quite lovely, darling. So, where would I sleep, exactly?"

"There's plenty of chairs in her room." Foxy suggested. "Oh, and there's a couch up there! You could sleep on the couch, too."

"Yes, there is a couch!" Ballora cheered. "And I'll give you pink blankets and a pink pillow so you can sleep nice and snug!"

"Um, well, I guess that sounds quite d-dandy." Reggie replied, grinning.

"And chicken!" Foxy added suddenly.

"Chicken?" Reggie looked put off. "Why chicken?"

"Uh, Freddy has a surplus of chicken. Don't ask why, we don't know how he keeps getting it ourselves. But, somehow, he keeps getting chicken. It's the one food source we have that we're guaranteed not to run out of."

"Do we have any fish and chips? Any biscuits?"

"If we find some, then you can have it. For now."

"Oh, well, that'd be lovely if Ballora could find some for me. Or you." Reggie looked at Bon-Bon. "That rat thing could find some for me. Or hamster. To be honest, I don't know what that is."

Bon-Bon looked murderous. "Foxy, are you sure we can't eat him?"

"I'm positive." Foxy replied, feeling Ballora's (closed) eyes on the back of his head.

"You're not gonna touch my Reggie!" Ballora declared sternly. "Nobody can! Nobody but me."

"Yeesh, okay! Puppet, let's be careful. Remember, she ripped off Bon-Bon's face. Remember that."

"Yeah." Puppet agreed cautiously. "I'll do that."

Foxy looked around at the room and noticed something: claw marks were adorned on the wall nearest to the patches of dirt.

_OKAY, time to get out of_ _here._ He thought.

"Okay, so I guess it's time to go back upstairs!" Foxy called out. "Come on, everybody." Foxy headed for the ladder.

"And Reggie can come with us?" Ballora inquired.

"Yes."

"Yay! Come with me, Reggie!"

"Um, o-okay." Reggie responded. "I'll come with you guys, then."

"Yep!" Foxy said.

* * *

Foxy and co. walked through the vents.

"This is the ventilation system." Foxy informed Reggie as they went. "Just watch out and don't go into that area again. We don't know why there's claw marks down there, so we don't want you to get hurt."

* * *

As Foxy and co. exited the vents and walked into the back room, Reggie ran by them extremely quickly and stopped just by the door, waiting for the others to come.

"Oh, woah!" Foxy exclaimed, surprised by Reggie's speed. "How'd you do that?"

"Um, I'm quite fast, you know." Reggie explained. "I trained myself to be the fastest man in the world back home, and I made some progress. I'm sort of fast, but not really fast."

They left the backroom behind, entering Ballora's room once more. Foxy sighed, already enjoying the bright lights of the area more than the darkness and dankness of the other room.

"They should change your name to Reggie Bolt." Puppet voiced, grinning.

"Ah, I like that! That's awesome!" Foxy laughed approvingly.

"Reggie Bolt?" Reggie repeated. "That's a good one, uh...what's your name, actually?"

"My name is Puppet." Puppet answered.

"Like, Poppet, or Puppet?"

"Like how I said it the first time." Puppet replied icily.

"Oh, alright. So it's Puppet. That's a lovely name. And what about you, tiny rat?" Reggie looked at Bon-Bon.

"I'm a bunny." Bon-Bon said, offended. "And my name is Bon-Bon, the great."

"Bon-Bon The Great? Y-you know what, I'll just call you Bon-Bon. Is that alright?"

"No, it's Bon-Bon THE GREAT!"

"You can just call him Bon-Bon." Foxy told Reggie, cutting in to the conversation.

"You could just call him rat." Puppet added.

"No, it's Bon-Bon The Great!" Bon-Bon shouted, but this sentence fell on deaf ears.

"And my name is Foxy the PIRATE!" Foxy greeted jovially.

"Oh, I remember you!" Reggie replied. "And you're a pirate. I love pirates."

"Awesome."

"Yeah, you guys go 'arrgh' and whatnot."

Foxy frowned. "I find that offensive."

Reggie looked surprised. "W-w-well, don't pirates do that?"

"ARRGH! No we don't- wait. I just did that. Uh, ignore what I said!"

"What- um- okay, um, well, you all are a very interesting group of people. Do you guys work here or...well, what do you do?"

"Um, well..." Foxy started, then looked to the others; Puppet and Bon-Bon exchanged looks, then nodded, but Ballora looked confused. Foxy knew that they were animatronics, and that somehow Reggie had not realized that yet, so it would be best for them to pretend to work at the pizzeria. "...yeah, we work here." Foxy went over to Ballora. "_We can't tell him yet_._ If we do, we might scare him_._ And if he gets scared, he might not want to be your friend anymore_."

"But..." Ballora sputtered, but then groaned. "Ugh, fine. I won't tell him."

"So yes, we work here!" Foxy called out, turning back to Reggie.

"Quite an interesting job that you guys do." Reggie commented. "I'm glad to be here. Thank you for bringing me along for the ride, I guess. But why do you not ever take off those costumes?"

"We're super in-character." Foxy lied. "If we break character, we get in trouble. That's what it is."

"So is that little guy, Bon-Bon, a midget in a costume?"

"Woah, woah, don't say that! He gets offended." Foxy quickly peeked and saw that Bon-Bon looked furious, sure enough. "Bon-Bon, don't get mad."

"Well, it's pretty obvious, you know. A costume that small can't possibly be worn by someone of normal size."

"_Are you sure I can't eat him_?" Bon-Bon whispered to Foxy once more.

"_I_. _Am_. _Positive_." Foxy insisted. "_Do not eat him_."

"_I'm willing to lose my face for this_."

"_DON'T_!" Foxy looked back at Reggie. "Eventually, we'll get you your own mascot outfit. We haven't found one yet, but if we do, it's yours."

"Oh, well, that's lovely." Reggie commended Foxy, grinning. "Thank you. You're all the best, you know? I'd say you're now all really good mates of mine."

"Do you guys need a room constructed for him?" Puppet asked the others, looking interested all of the sudden.

"That's fine. My room is his room." Ballora replied. "Or...how do they say it? 'Casa me casa'?"

"'Mi casa es su casa'." Foxy corrected her.

"I don't know, but he can stay with me." Ballora stared dreamily at Reggie as she said this.

"Yeah, and he can sleep right here on the couch." Foxy went over to the couch on the left side of the room.

"Yes, you can come sleep over here, Reggie!" Ballora led Reggie by the hand over to the couch. "This couch is really comfortable."

"Um, yes. They do look quite lovely." Reggie stuttered. "I'm glad I can, you know, sleep here now. Thank you. You all are really great. I couldn't have gotten to this point without you."

"Yep, we are!" Foxy agreed. Foxy headed over to the door. "And now, we'll leave you and Ballora to- well, I have no idea what Ballora plans to do with you, but if we hear screaming, we won't come. Don't worry."

"U-uh, screaming? Why would I-"

"Don't worry about it! Come on, Bon-Bon. Come on, Puppet."

Puppet and Bon-Bon trooped out of the room.

"Um, well, okay." Reggie agreed. "I'll stay here with Ballora, then. Cheerio."

Ballora did not say goodbye, but only continued to stare at Reggie with that same dreamy look on their face. Foxy waved goodbye and closed the door, then followed the others down the hallways towards the main room.

* * *

"I feel so bad for him." Foxy began as soon as they had went a good distance away from the door. "He has no idea what's in store for him."

"Nope." Puppet added simply.

"Man, I hope he'll enjoy being an animatronic. That is, if we can find a suit for him."

* * *

"Um, so." Foxy said as they entered the main room. Foxy and Bon-Bon had already said goodbye to Puppet, who had went off in the direction of the auditorium so as to return to his box. "I guess we can call it a night. Come on, Bon-Bon, let's go down in my room and see Gregory."

"Yeah!" Bon-Bon cheered happily, loving the opportunity to see his favorite chicken again.

They headed into Foxy's room. Foxy went down the trapdoor, but Bon-Bon once again got stuck while trying to go through.

"Again?" Foxy groaned.

"I always have trouble with these." Bon-Bon informed Foxy, annoyed at his predicament.

"Come on, already."

"Sorry, it's just...something I have a problem with."

"Ugh, really? So you're really bad at getting down trapdoors. What a great partner."

Bon-Bon finally squeezed through the trapdoor, and he and Foxy entered their room, where Gregory bawked at them as soon as they entered. They kneeled by the cage, watching Gregory walk around in it.

"Eventually, Gregory won't be here anymore." Foxy informed Bon-Bon strictly. "He's gonna go back with Freddy."

"What are you talking about? He's always gonna be here with us."

"Ugh, nevermind..." Foxy sighed, tired of trying to convince Bon-Bon. He stood up and went back over to his computer, ready to spend another night fiddling with it...


	34. Wrestling Match At The Pizzeria

"Wow, this painting is so weird." Foxy commented. "It speaks to me, though. Screaming, terror. Just like when a security guard runs away from me. Ah, memories.

Foxy was staring up at one of the paintings that Puppet had put up when he had re-decorated the room. It was _The Scream_ by Edvard Munch that was hanging there. Foxy found the painting enlightening, even despite the fact that Puppet had changed Foxy's room in a way that Foxy himself didn't like all that much.

Foxy turned and saw the other two paintings, the ones of the fireplace in the workshop and the storm over the sea at night, on the wall opposite of the one _The Scream_ had been placed on.

"Man, why are there paintings in here? I should not have let Puppet decorate my room. Then again, I had no choice."

Foxy entered the main room and was surprised: Bon-Bon was not inside the room. Bon-Bon had left Foxy's room earlier, saying that he was going to be relaxing in the main room, but Foxy couldn't see him anywhere. Foxy had heard something that sounded like an explosion earlier, but he was sure it was nothing.

_Wait, Bon-Bon's not here!_ He thought. _Uh, that can't be_ _good. Eh, whatever._ Foxy decided to let it go. Surely Bon-Bon wouldn't be getting up to anything bad; Foxy was sure of that. Foxy walked over to the kitchen door to go inside and see if Garbage was back; he had been checking every night and had so far gotten no response, but Foxy was sure that the guard would resurface at some point.

Or maybe he was dead.

Whatever the case, Foxy wanted to check anyway.

_Maybe he's with Puppet in here. Maybe they're finally getting along._

But when Foxy entered the room, neither Bon-Bon nor Puppet were inside. Foxy shrugged and pushed the factor out of his mind, walking over to the chute. He pulled open the trapdoor and peered inside.

"Garbage!" Foxy called, and waited. As usual, it was silent. Foxy sighed. _Not today, either. Maybe he really is dead._

It was when Foxy had closed the chute and left the kitchen behind, heading back into the main room, when he heard someone panting quickly.

_Huh? What's that noise?_

Foxy looked down the hall and saw Bon-Bon sprinting into the room, holding something in his arms.

"Oh, there you are, Bon-Bon!" Foxy greeted cheerily.

Bon-Bon didn't seem to hear Foxy, but instead looked back down the hall. "I don't think he's following me..."

"Who's following you?"

"AH!" Bon-Bon whipped around and saw Foxy there. "Oh, Foxy. Good timing!" Bon-Bon zipped behind Foxy's legs. "Hide me."

"Um, why do I have to hide you?" Foxy asked, becoming suspicious. If Bon-Bon was wanting to hide from something, it couldn't mean anything good.

"Uh-"

"Come back here!" Somebody shouted, and Foxy turned and saw Puppet sprinting into the room as well.

"No!" Bon-Bon yelped, running away and hiding behind the pillar in the center of the room.

"What did you do this time, Bon-Bon?!" Foxy exclaimed, upset. He had hoped the Puppets would stop fighting; they had had many arguments about it, had hosted a competition to prove who was better, and Foxy had done everything he could to stop it, but after all of it, they were still trading punches with each other.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Puppet said, looking around sharply.

"Puppet, what did he do?"

"Where'd he go?" Puppet repeated, ignoring Foxy.

"What'd he do, though?!"

"He stole something precious from me!"

"What'd he steal?" Foxy called, but Puppet had already ran into Foxy's room to check for Bon-Bon and was out-of-sight. Foxy sighed and went over to Bon-Bon, who shrieked and ran away again, hiding under one of the tables this time. "Bon-Bon, come here!"

Foxy ran over to Bon-Bon, who came out from under the table. "Here, take this!" He threw something into Foxy's arms.

"What is this?" Foxy wondered, holding up the item. It was a thin, clear plastic bottle with a purple label on it that read: _Freddy's Energy! Guaranteed to give you a boost, or your chicken back!_ Freddy himself was pictured on the label, holding a bucket of chicken and goofily smiling. "'Freddy's Energy'?"

Bon-Bon quickly ran away and went down the hall and out-of-sight, yelling: "You'll never take me alive!"

"Give that back to me!" Puppet shouted, preparing to give chase, but Foxy caught him by the arm.

"Wait, is this what he stole from you?" Foxy asked Puppet, holding up the energy drink.

"Wait, what?" Puppet turned and saw the drink, and his eyes widened. "Give it back! Give it back!" Puppet began reaching for the bottle, but Foxy held it out of reach. Bon-Bon ran back into the room, but stayed a few steps away.

"Puppet, no! Energy drinks are not good for you! I don't even know what they do to animatronics!"

"I NEED this energy; I'm not a morning person! Give it to me!"

"It's night time!"

"Just give it!"

"You know what? I'm not giving it back." Foxy slipped the bottle into his pocket. Foxy knew there were more pressing matters at hand, and he was ready to take action. "You guys keep fighting, constantly! We did a competition to see who was the best, and it was _even_. You're both puppets, you're both a part of the family, and neither of you are leaving. Get used to that."

"I know, but I'm better!" Puppet yelled. "Give me back my energy drink!"

"No, I'm not giving it to you! It's not healthy. Where'd you get this, anyhow?"

Puppet ignored Foxy. "Well, he went in my box again!" Puppet pointed at Bon-Bon.

"Yeah, and you didn't lock it, so it's not his fault."

"I mean, the refrigerator was unlocked, but let's skip that part." Bon-Bon mentioned quickly.

"Wait, wait, hold on! You broke into his fridge?"

"Uh, I wouldn't say 'broke into', necessarily."

"He exploded it!" Puppet said loudly. "He exploded it, and it's gone!"

"So THAT'S what that noise was?!"

"Yes!"

"BON-BON!" Foxy growled.

"U-uh, um..." Bon-Bon stuttered nervously. "Uh, he was h-hiding it from me!"

"Where'd you get the explosives from, ANYHOW?!"

"Uh, I h-had help from...people."

"People?"

"He's friends with the rats and the chickens!" Puppet assumed instantly.

"There's no rats, though."

"No, there's a bunch of rats. There's even one that speaks. It's purple."

"Bon-Bon is NOT a rat! Technically, he's a bunny. I think. Are you, Bon-Bon?"

"Yeah, I'm a bunny." Bon-Bon confirmed, nodding.

Puppet glared at Bon-Bon in an annoyed manner but explored the subject no further. "Anyway, give me back my drink!"

"No."

"What do you mean, NO?"

"He has it." Foxy gestured towards Bon-Bon, who was now backing off down the hallway again.

Puppet looked surprised. "What? How'd he get it back?"

"I don't have it!" Bon-Bon squeaked.

"Don't lie, I know you have it! Give it back!" Puppet began chasing Bon-Bon down the hall again.

With them a good distance away, Foxy pulled out the energy drink and examined it again. "Hmm, I've always wondered what this tastes like." Foxy unscrewed the cap and took a sip. "WOAH!"

Foxy could immediately feel the drink taking effect: his systems were working in overdrive, his mind seemed to be going a million miles per hour, the amount of energy he had in him was skyrocketing faster than he could blink. Wild colors were shooting past his eyes, magical animals were dancing in front of his face, the sounds of car engines roaring in his ears. Foxy quickly screwed back on the cap and pocketed the drink.

"I JUST TOOK A DRINK! THIS IS CRAZY!" Foxy screamed, and he ran down the smaller hall at lightning speed, zooming past Puppet and Bon-Bon, who stopped fighting and immediately took notice of Foxy, who had entered the bigger hallway and was running around in it. "OH GEEZ! WOAH! AAAH!"

"No, I was saving that!" Puppet exclaimed, and began to chase after Foxy while Bon-Bon roared with laughter.

"WOAH! GAH! THIS IS CRAZY! HOLY MOLY!" Foxy stood still and hyperventilated, then kept running and went back down the smaller hall as he did so, then ran around in the main room as Puppet and Bon-Bon struggled to keep up. "I CAN SEE THE COLORS! GUYS! I KNOW HOW TO FIGURE OUT WHO'S THE BEST PUPPET! HOLD ON! LET ME SIT DOWN!" Foxy sat down on a stool at one of the tables in the room, trying to relax, but he kept being pepped up.

"That's not necessary!" Puppet claimed. "We already know that I am!"

"OKAY, I CAN'T SIT DOWN ANYMORE!" Foxy sprang up and jumped up onto the nearby crates in the room. "OKAY, WAIT, HOLD ON! I CAN THINK BETTER WHEN I BOUNCE!" Foxy jumped off of the boxes and ran into the nearby bouncy house and began bouncing. "Okay, I know exactly what to do! Okay, I'm gonna stop doing this now!" Foxy ran back out of the bouncy house and stopped just by the others. "I know what to do for the puppet-off to find out who's the best puppet!"

Foxy had finally relaxed; the bouncing had helped the excess energy disappear, although he was still quite jazzed and energetic. But the energy had helped, and now he had the perfect idea for what Bon-Bon and Puppet could do, one that he felt was quite the unique idea.

"And I need a new energy drink!" Puppet added. "You drank it all."

"No, I still have some left." Foxy took the bottle out of his pocket and shook it a little, then put it back. "It's almost full. Anyways, what we're gonna do is...actually, let me show you! Follow me!" Foxy ran down the hallway, the others running after him.

* * *

"So you just took a SIP?" Bon-Bon asked Foxy as he and Puppet struggled to keep up with the fox himself, who was running quite faster than they were.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! And that was all!" Foxy yelled back, grinning wildly. "But there's no time to talk about that! Follow me!"

"Wow, that drink must have had a lot of caffeine..." Bon-Bon groaned.

* * *

"Ah, here we go!" Foxy said, running into the auditorium and up to the place he had thought of: his water ride. It looked the same as it always did, with the small exception of the ladders Foxy had spent some time hammering onto both ends of the platform in the center of the ride, which, like the walls of the ride, was red at the top half and blue at the bottom half. "Foxy's Wild Ride! This is how we're gonna figure it out!"

"Uh...explain?" Bon-Bon asked, eyeing the ride.

"Don't look at me like that. I swear, this is how we can decide!"

Puppet stared at Foxy, confused. "By playing in...boats?"

"No, no! We're gonna WRESTLE! Well, you guys are gonna wrestle. And I'm gonna watch!" When they continued to stare at him confusedly, Foxy went on. "See that big platform in the center? I installed a ladder so we can get up there! And you guys are gonna do just that! Then you can wrestle and PROVE who's the best puppet of them all!"

Bon-Bon seemed to like to hear this. "Yeah, let's do this!"

"Ah, yeah?! Good to see you're excited!"

"Wait, but I didn't agree to this!" Puppet sputtered in protest.

"Oh, don't worry, Puppet. It's gonna be a lot of fun. Anyway, to begin, you two need to create WRESTLING NAMES! Cool ones, like 'El Foxadore' or something! Puppet, what's yours gonna be?"

"Uh, I guess- Puppet, the...cool?"

"That works! Okay, and Bon-Bon, uh, do you have a name?!"

"Oh, yeah! I'm Bon-Bon _**THE DESTROYER**_." Bon-Bon giggled. "Ha, I used my voice box to make my voice sound creepy! Cool, right? Anyway, that's my name."

"Uh...okay, then. Now, you guys are gonna wear COSTUMES! Awesome costumes!"

"No!" Puppet cried. "I won't! I don't even wanna be here!"

"Costumes? Yes, I knew this moment was gonna come!" Bon-Bon cheered, then, in a flash, put on a purple-black wrestling mask with holes cut out on the top for his ears.

"Woah, you have a wrestling mask?" Foxy replied.

"Uh-huh!"

"Wait a minute! You guys must have rigged this!" Puppet claimed.

"Nope, didn't rig this." Foxy said. "Anyways, go in there and start WRESTLING! YEAH!"

Puppet sighed. "Let's just get this over with..." He climbed down the first ladder and waded through the water, then climbed up the second one and got on top of the platform. Bon-Bon did so, too.

"Alright, now that you've done that, I'll be the announcer! Let me come over there real quick!" Foxy went in and got onto the platform too, and he stood in the middle, pushing the others gently onto either side of the center platform. "Okay, now I need to sound right for this!"

Foxy opened the voice box panel on his arm and adjusted the dial, the closed it and turned back to the others.

"**Okay, guys! It's time for the match!**" Foxy's voice now sounded as if it was speaking through a microphone. "**H****ere are our TWO challengers! In the red corner, Puppet the COOL! And in the OTHER red corner, we have Bon-Bon the DESTROOOOOOOOOYER! And today, we're gonna see who the BEST PUPPET IS! So, get ready to RUMBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**"

Foxy opened the panel again and adjusted his voice back to normal, then closed it and retreated back down and up the two ladders to the outside of the ride. "There you go! Do it now!"

"Yeah! Let me hear those cheers! YEAH!" Bon-Bon whooped, raising his arms.

Puppet looked around slowly. "No one's here."

"Let's fight! Raaa!" Bon-Bon cried, and he leapt into action.

"Give me back my drink!" Puppet retaliated, doing the same.

Both puppets began fighting, but were so far dodging each other's blows as they kept trying to knock each other off. Bon-Bon's small size made it easy for him to dodge any attacks, and he was speedy as well. Though Puppet's fighting skills (and overall skills) were average at best and terrible at worst, he managed to prove himself well, keeping up with Bon-Bon and dodging most attacks that came his way.

Then Puppet aimed his right arm correctly and punched for Bon-Bon's chest. The hand-puppet leapt back to avoid it...and fell off the side of the platform and into the water.

"Alright, that's one point for Puppet! Well, technically, you fell on your own, but Puppet still gets that!" Foxy informed them. "Get back in the ring, Bon-Bon!" Bon-Bon swam angrily through the water and climbed back up the ladder, where he repositioned himself on the platform, opposite of Puppet. "There you go. Three, two, one, GO!"

The two puppets began squabbling again, pushing and punching and aiming blows wherever they could, but both were still hanging on and staying on the platform. Then, Bon-Bon's eyes shined with realization, and the hand-puppet struck. Bon-Bon leapt forward and uppercut Puppet with his right arm, then his left came forward and sent the marionette flying down into the water.

"No!" Puppet shouted as he fell in.

"Ah-ha! That's one point for Bon-Bon!" Foxy shouted out.

"Yeah!" Bon-Bon cheered, jumping into the water in celebration.

"Both of you are taking the walk of shame. Anyways, get back up there." Both puppets climbed the ladder and got into position once more. "Alright, this is going well! If this is a success, we can do more of this! We can have more matches! Ballora against Baby, and Freddy against me! Which I'd win, by the way, because I'm awesome. Anyhow, keep going!"

Bon-Bon raised his fists readily, but Puppet did not.

"I've had ENOUGH of this." He shouted out irritably. He looked to Foxy. "Give me back my drink!"

"No. Keep going." Foxy responded, shaking his head.

Puppet groaned, then turned to Bon-Bon, and they both began to fight. But this round was short-lived, as Puppet quickly knocked Bon-Bon down into the water.

"Oh, that's a victory for Puppet! Now it's two to one!" Foxy commentated. "Come on, Bon-Bon, get back up there!"

"I'm coming!" Bon-Bon said, climbing back up the ladder and onto the platform again. He looked annoyed, but his will to fight had not faded even slightly. "Let's do this."

"Get him!" Foxy cheered as the two puppets brawled for the fourth time, both attacking and avoiding attacks. "Oh, who's gonna win this one?"

However, Puppet seemed to be winning this time; as more and more of his hits struck true, Bon-Bon was being pushed further and further back to the edge of the platform. Then, finally, Puppet dealt one last blow, sending Bon-Bon back down into the water.

"Oooooh!" Foxy gasped. "Once again, Puppet is victorious! It's three to one!"

"This isn't fair." Bon-Bon grumbled as he climbed back up to the platform.

"But we're even in the physical department, right?" Puppet asked.

"It's not even!"

"He has a point; he is shorter than you." Foxy acknowledged. "Then, that's one point for Bon-Bon for being short! Three to two!"

Bon-Bon cheered, but Puppet looked shocked.

"What?! That's cheating!" He called out.

"Yeah!" Bon-Bon yelled.

"Uh, Bon-Bon, he's still ahead." Foxy informed Bon-Bon.

"Oh." Bon-Bon stopped cheering. "Sneak attack!" Before Puppet could react, Bon-Bon zipped up to him and quickly punched him into the water.

"Oh! Okay, now you're even! Sneaky Bon-Bon, no wonder you're a pro wrestler."

Puppet climbed back up and faced Bon-Bon determinedly. "I got a secret!" He revealed.

"What's your secret?"

"Secret attack: Chicken eggs!"

Puppet pulled out some eggs and began throwing them at Bon-Bon, who leapt around and avoided the eggs one by one.

"You're missing!" The hand-puppet said as he did it. He caught one of the eggs and set it carefully down onto the ground. Suddenly, it cracked open, and out came a baby chicken.

"There's a chicken in there now!" Foxy announced.

"Yeah, and he'll be my tag team partner!" Puppet laughed.

"Well, then!" Foxy leapt down into the water and climbed up the ladder. He could no longer hold it in; he was itching for a fight more than he was to watch a fight, and he felt it was time to join the battle. "Good thing I have my shovel!"

Foxy pulled out the same shovel he had used yesterday and swung for the baby chicken. Bon-Bon, looking frantic, grabbed the baby chicken and leapt into the water. Foxy laughed loudly and turned to face Puppet.

"Aaah!" Puppet screamed.

"Ha, ha! New competitor has come into the ring!" Foxy screamed as he swung the shovel and hit Puppet hard, knocking the marionette into the water below.

"No!"

"Yes! The winner is: FOXY! I AM THE CHAMPION! GO, FOXY, GO! YEAH!" Foxy looked down and saw that both Bon-Bon and Puppet were staring at Foxy. "What?"

"But I thought this was to see who was the best p-puppet..." Puppet stuttered, shocked.

"Uh, Puppet?" Bon-Bon spoke up, putting the baby chicken on a nearby boat and swimming to Puppet. "I know this is weird, but, uh...for the time being, how 'bout we call a truce? Then maybe we can work together to take out Foxy. What do you say?"

"I didn't want to do this in the first place! But, fine, I guess. Foxy, give me back my drink!"

Foxy wasn't listening to them; he had taken out the energy drink again and was staring at it. The taste was magnificent, and although he was starting to feel like he should calm down, the temptation to take another sip was altogether too strong.

"I should have another sip of this!" He said, eagerly eyeing the bottle. "This thing is amazing! It's so good! And I can't let anybody else have it; it's too delicious!" Foxy left down from the platform and climbed out of the water ride. Puppet ran after him.

"Give me back my drink!" He ordered.

"No, it's MINE! All mine! Heh, heh, heh!"

Foxy ran off down the big hallway, Puppet and Bon-Bon hot on his tail.

* * *

Foxy entered the main room and began running around in circles. Puppet continued to chase him, while Bon-Bon watched from a distance.

"Mine! All mine!" Foxy shouted as he ran. The drink was too precious to Foxy; the energy was the best feeling in the world, he needed it, he NEEDED it. "You're not gonna have a single sip of this, Puppet!"

"Give it back!" Puppet yelled. "It's not nice to steal!"

"Aw, that doesn't matter! This delicious delicacy will be mine forever!"

"You're setting a bad example for Bon-Bon! Be more mature!"

"Ha, like I care-" As Foxy ran, he started to feel less energetic and more tired. His systems were beginning to slow down, and suddenly he was feeling more tired than ever before. "Ugh, what's going on? What's happening to me? I think I'm crashing...is this what crashing feels like? Oh no, no, no..." Foxy stopped right in front of Puppet and Bon-Bon and gasped for breath.

"I think he's having a sugar crash." Puppet told Bon-Bon as Foxy came to a halt in front of them.

"Wait! It's not over yet!" Foxy yelled, pulling out the energy drink. Foxy needed to experience that feeling again, he had to take another sip. He MUST not let his energy rush end! "I can drink more!"

* * *

The voice watched through Foxy's eyes as the whole thing happened, and sighed deeply. She had liked what was going on at first, but now she was bored.

_"Alright, this is too much. Even I can't take this anymore. Time to put a stop to this."_

The voice reared back, then hit Foxy's mindscape as hard as she could.

* * *

Foxy suddenly glitched out for a moment, and his arms momentarily ceased to work. He dropped the bottle, which Puppet quickly ran up and caught before it could hit the ground and break.

"Oh no, I dropped it!" Foxy screamed just as his systems began working again.

"Yeah!" Puppet cheered. "Finally, I've got the drink back."

"Can I have it?" Bon-Bon asked.

"No."

"Aww..."

"Okay, I feel better now." Foxy said. "Now that I do, I've got a question. Bon-Bon, where did you get that wrestling mask?"

Bon-Bon was indeed still wearing his purple wrestling mask. The hand-puppet glanced up at Foxy.

"Um...I made it?" Bon-Bon replied uneasily.

"Out of what?" Foxy asked, firmly. He could tell something was up. He examined the mask more closely, and a realization came to him. "Wait...is that made out of security guard clothes?"

"...maybe?"

Foxy looked to Puppet. "Wow, he's hardcore."

Puppet was too distracted looking at Bon-Bon. "Don't put your gross mouth on my drink."

"Well, he didn't. I was the one who tried it. And it didn't even touch my mouth, I just held it up and poured the liquid in."

"I was saving this!"

"Well, I wanted some. Can I please have some?" Bon-Bon asked again.

"I said no..."

"Please?"

Puppet looked unhappy, but he relented. "You know what? I guess since Foxy already had it, there's no harm in this." He handed the energy drink to Bon-Bon.

"Yay!"

"Wait a minute!" Foxy gasped, realizing who he had just let have the drink. "Did you just...oh no. This can't be good."

Bon-Bon pried open the mouth hole in his mask and took a several large sips from the drink. Suddenly, he took the bottle away from his mouth.

"Yeah...YEAH...YEAH! WOOO!" Bon-Bon screamed, and he ran in circles around the room.

"What did we just do?!" Foxy exclaimed. "Ugh, now we've got to deal with this." Foxy and Puppet ran after Bon-Bon, who had become so fast that he simple looked like a moving blur on the floor. "Now he's like a purple lightning bolt! We've got to stop him before he destroys everything! Bon-Bon, calm down!"

The hand-puppet didn't listen, but kept running around, giggling loudly.

"I needed that drink so I could stay up all night and edit things!" Puppet explained.

"You can have it back!" Bon-Bon replied giddily, tossing the bottle into Puppet's arms. "I have enough energy to last the WHOLE night! WOO-HOO!" He started running in circles again.

"Puppet, don't you realize that I'M the one who has to deal with him all the time?" Foxy groaned. "Is this revenge for me messing up the wrestling match?!"

"Mmm-hmm!" Puppet nodded. "That's what you get!"

"Great. Just great. I didn't think I'd have to deal with him like this! Bon-Bon, please relax."

Bon-Bon climbed up onto one of the tables in the room. "I bet I could jump from here to another table!" Bon-Bon did just that, due to the energy pepping him up enough to allow him to accomplish it. "YEAH! THAT'S THE STUFF!"

"Wow, he actually did it. For a little guy with no legs, he can actually jump pretty far when he's energized like this."

"Well, you know what, Bon-Bon?" Puppet spoke up. "If you like jumping so much, you should just jump into the vents. And go away. Forever."

"No! You go away!" Bon-Bon retorted.

"I bet you can't do it!"

"Well, I bet you can't catch me!" Bon-Bon sprinted away, down into the hallway. Foxy and Puppet chased after him.

* * *

"Ugh, you see what I have to deal with now?" Foxy complained as they temporarily paused chasing Bon-Bon around the halls. "Just because you had to let him drink it! And this is worse than me! He didn't even take a sip; he drank more than half of the entire bottle! Puppet, how much did he drink?"

Puppet took out the bottle and examined it; it was nearly empty. He winced. "It's about ninety percent gone. How much did you drink?"

"I just had a sip! Like, on the very tip of it!"

"Ah, yeah. Well, he drank about ten times that amount."

"Man, and look at the way he's going! He'll be going for hours."

"Well, uh, that's your problem! Now I've got to brew a new energy drink!"

"Wait, how is this my problem? The way I see it, it's also your problem!"

"Aw, no, it's not. Because I'm gonna go in my box and LOCK it this time."

Foxy turned away and laughed. "Yeah, right! You're not just gonna go and leave me here-" Foxy turned around to see that Puppet had ran into the auditorium, probably to go back to his box. Foxy followed him.

Bon-Bon came back over to them. "Lock me out?! Good luck with that! You think a little LOCK can stop me?! I've got DYNAMITE!"

"Where'd you get explosives?" Puppet inquired.

"You know what? I'm not gonna question that anymore." Foxy responded. "I can try to coax him to give me it, but that's all I can do." Bon-Bon only giggled. "Anyways, I'm gonna go have a talk with Gregory." Foxy walked down the hallway.

"No! Gregory!" Bon-Bon yelped, running after Foxy. Puppet followed behind.

* * *

"Thanks, Puppet. Thanks SO much." Foxy told Puppet sarcastically as they strolled down the hallway and into the main room, Bon-Bon following behind them.

"Gregory isn't my problem." Puppet muttered bitterly.

As Foxy and Puppet started towards Foxy's room, they heard panting behind them. They turned around to see that Bon-Bon was slowly crawling after them.

"Huff...puff...wait up..." He panted.

Foxy chuckled. "Did you crash? I think you did! Aw, now he's all sluggish. Ha, ha! You're still wearing your mask, by the way."

"The mask is part of me."

"Take the mask off."

"No."

"I'm the champion, therefore you have to take it off."

"_**I SAID NO**_!"

"Ooooookay! Um, did not expect to hear that." Foxy quickly backed away from Bon-Bon, who stalked off into Foxy's room. Foxy walked over to Puppet and folded his arms. "Do you see what you've done, Puppet? Do you?"

Puppet only just stared at Foxy with a frown on his face. Foxy sighed, then waved Puppet off. Puppet walked away. Foxy then turned around and headed into his room to deal with Bon-Bon...


	35. Bon-Bon's Bathroom Surprise

**Just a warning: This episode might gross you out a little. Just saying.**

**However, it's also a little important.**

**You'll see why.**

* * *

_Where is Bon-Bon?_

This was the question Funtime Foxy found himself asking today as he glanced around the main room, hoping to see Bon-Bon's ears poking out from under a table or something, but so far, nothing.

_Jeez, I have no idea where he is. _Foxy thought. He looked over to where his room was, and an answer came to him. _Oh, I know! He must be playing with Gregory. Duh! Silly me._

* * *

Foxy came into the back room and looked around. Bon-Bon was not in the room, and Gregory's cage was empty.

_Oop. This is weird. Gregory's not here and Bon-Bon's not here. Well, Bon-Bon is short; he's tiny. He's probably riding Gregory like a horse right now. That makes sense._

* * *

Foxy re-entered the main room and stared around at the room and the other doors in the room, trying to think as to where Bon-Bon might be.

_Okay, he's not in the kitchen, because I would hear that. And Gregory's afraid of the stove anyhow. He's not outside, because, heh, we can't get outside. Oh, I know!_

Foxy headed down the small hallway and came into the big hallway.

"Bon-Bon! Where are you?" He called. Foxy listened, and he could hear Bon-Bon in the distance...grunting? "Bon-Bon?! Where are you? Oh, I know! He's playing with Ballora and Baby!"

Foxy headed down the big hall towards Ballora's room and opened the door, coming into the room. Circus Baby and Ballora were by the piano on the stage. Baby was sitting on a stool, playing the piano itself, while Ballora was sitting on the ground, watching interestedly. Reggie was sitting on the couch at the left side of the room, watching them from a distance.

"Um...what did I just walk in on?" Foxy said as he stared at them from afar.

Both of them turned and saw Foxy there. Baby stopped playing the piano.

"Uh, we're just practicing the piano." Ballora explained. "We've also been singing."

"I'm out of here." Foxy voiced, and he turned around.

"Hey, don't you want to hear me play?" Baby asked.

"Nope." Foxy refused, and he walked out of the room. Then he stopped mid-step. _I should really check to see if Bon-Bon's in here first._ Foxy turned back around and went back into the room, stumbling as he went through the doorway. "Woah! Wow, I almost tripped! That was weird. Man, must be one of those days."

"Well, that's what you get for not listening to my music." Baby commented as Foxy walked over to them.

"Yeah!" Ballora agreed, frowning.

"Well, it's not MY fault now, is it? It's yours."

"No, I think it's yours."

"You don't clean up after yourselves, either." Foxy pointed at the tea set on the stage, still set up.

"I like to leave my tea parties they way they are, so then I don't have to make a new tea party! It's just always ready."

"I'm surprised you haven't got Reggie to do it yet." Foxy walked over to Reggie. "Hey, Reggie! What's up, man?!"

Reggie seemed startled, then he waved at Foxy. "Oh, hello." He greeted. "Uh, I've just been sitting her listening to them sing and play the piano. It's quite interesting."

"Is it good or bad?"

"Um...it's a bit of...heavy metal, I believe? Death metal, maybe."

"Uh, alright. Because..." Foxy walked back over to Baby and Ballora. "You guys AREN'T gonna play for me, right?"

"That sounds like a great idea!" Baby exclaimed excitedly.

"Do you wanna sing for him?" Ballora asked her happily.

"Yeah!"

_Oh no._ Foxy thought, getting internally nervous by the prospect of hearing singing when they had been doing heavy/death metal music.

"A-one, a-two, a-one, two, three, FOUR!" Ballora counted.

Baby let out a dark, piercing yell, that was an exact fit for a death metal band. Foxy backed away from them as far as he could.

Ballora looked proud. "It's beautiful..."

"Aw, thanks, girl!" Baby replied, smiling.

"Gregory, are your ears bleeding, too?" Foxy asked, going over to Reggie.

Reggie looked confused. "Who's Gregory?"

"Oh, Reggie. Sorry, I was thinking of Bon-Bon and Gregory- wait, now I remember! They're why I'm here! That's right!" Foxy ran over to Baby and Ballora. "Have you two seen Gregory and Bon-Bon? They're kinda missing."

Both of them mumbled to themselves for a moment.

"Did Freddy cook Gregory, maybe?" Ballora suggested halfheartedly.

"Uh oh, he might have." Foxy agreed., becoming grim. He knew what Bon-Bon would do if Gregory was cooked. "And that means that Bon-Bon...oh god. Uh, do you two wanna help me find Bon-Bon? Baby, he might be in your room."

Both of them looked taken back. Then Baby sighed.

"Yeah, sure." She accepted, getting up from the stool and walking over to Foxy. "I guess we can practice later."

"Aww, but we were having so much fun, though." Ballora whined, standing up as well.

"I know, I know. You were having fun, and...yeah." Foxy added. "Don't know how to put it into words."

"What were you gonna say?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Foxy and co. walked down the big hallway, this time towards the auditorium.

"You know, he's probably in Puppet's room, doing stuff he's not supposed to do." Foxy mentioned. "Bon-Bon!"

From somewhere else, Bon-Bon could be heard grunting again.

"Wait, I can hear him!" Ballora exclaimed.

"Bon-Bon, where are you?" Foxy called out. Bon-Bon grunted again from nearby. "Marco!" Foxy yelled. "Marco! Bon-Bon, you're supposed to say Polo!"

"I thought you were supposed to say taco." Baby commented.

"Yeah, me too." Ballora added.

Foxy only just stared at them, then looked back down the hall. "Bon-Bon?!" The grunt again.

"I hope he's not in the girl's bathroom." Ballora mumbled.

"Oh, that must be it! He has to be in there!" Foxy went over to the two bathrooms and stepped into the girls' bathroom, searching inside for Bon-Bon.

"Hey, get out of there!" Ballora screamed, while Baby made a noise of discomfort. Foxy ignored them and looked around the room, including in the stall, but Bon-Bon wasn't there.

"Okay, he's not in there." Foxy concluded, and he started towards the exit to the bathroom.

"Ew, you didn't even wash your hands! Gross!" Baby yelped.

"Fine, fine, fine!" Foxy went back in and went over to the sinks, then began washing his hands, along with an almond-scented soap bar on a soap tray right next to the sinks. "Washing my hands, la, la, la, there we go." Foxy started towards the exit again, but was once again stopped by Ballora and Baby.

"Did you use soap?" Ballora asked firmly.

"Yes, I did!"

"Ah, ah, ah, but you may be lying. Put your hands out; let me smell them."

"See, look." Foxy put out his hands. Both Ballora and Baby sniffed it carefully. They both breathed dreamily.

"Yep, that's soap smell, alright." Baby sighed.

"Fresh and clean..." Ballora said.

"Yeah, and it was almond-scented. Pretty good." Foxy added, nodding appreciatively. Both girls' smiles widened. Foxy turned his attention back to finding Bon-Bon. "Bon-Bon!" The grunt sounded again, and this time, Foxy could get that it was coming from the boys' bathroom. "Oh, it's coming from here!" Foxy entered the bathroom and looked around. "Bon-Bon, where are you?"

Baby and Ballora both stopped by the doorway.

"Uh..." Baby muttered.

"We're not going in there." Ballora voiced, disgusted.

"Aw, just come in here. It's okay." Foxy called, waving them inside.

"But it's gross."

"Well, Bon-Bon must have cleaned it. That's what he's probably doing in here."

Both Baby and Ballora looked unsure, but entered the bathroom anyway, following behind Foxy.

"Ew, the floors are all sticky." Ballora complained.

"Does it smell like almonds?" Baby asked Ballora apprehensively.

Ballora sniffed the air. "Ew, it does smell like almonds. _Dirty_ almonds."

"Ew..."

Foxy, meanwhile, went over to the stall and opened it, then yelped at the scene before him. "Aah! Uh...guys, you've got to see this."

"Uh, why? Is he in there?" Ballora inquired.

"Yep. And it does not look good."

"Uh, hi guys." Bon-Bon greeted anxiously from inside the stall.

"Ew, is he on the toilet?"

"Uh, no. It looks like...Bon-Bon, are you actually stuck in there?"

Bon-Bon was inside the stall, wedged into the toilet. He was worriedly glancing up at them, while he wiggled and wiggled but could not escape.

"Um...yeah." Bon-Bon replied to Foxy, nodding slowly.

"Wait, he's stuck in the toilet?" Ballora wondered, and finally she and Baby came over and saw Bon-Bon stuck in there.

"Uh, well, I'm in somewhat of a sticky situation..." Bon-Bon mumbled.

Baby laughed at this pun. "That's awesome." Bon-Bon blushed, but quickly shook it off.

"Sticky situation, you say?" Foxy contemplated. "I think you're in more of a _stuck in the toilet_ situation." Foxy laughed loudly, but when nobody else did, he stopped immediately. "No?"

"I'd actually say that he looks a little _flushed_." Baby replied, grinning. Everybody laughed, except for one certain hand-puppet in the toilet.

"Um, this isn't the time for jokes!" Bon-Bon cut in anxiously.

"Actually, I think this is the best time for jokes." Ballora said, nodding.

"Yeah, it is!" Foxy agreed.

"So, are there are other jokes we can make?"

"Hmm, let's see..."

The animatronics stood there for a moment, thinking to themselves on what jokes they could make about Bon-Bon being in the toilet.

"Oh, I know! Hey Bon-Bon, maybe you're in the mood for a _swirlie_." Foxy tried, smirking.

"_WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP AND HELP ME?!_" Bon-Bon roared furiously.

"Woah, woah! Okay, fine. We'll stop doing that. How'd you get stuck in there, anyhow? And why here, of all places? Explain."

"Well, I was following Gregory, and he came in here, and then...I don't know what happened next, I just got stuck in here."

"Did someone push you in there?"

"I did feel something behind me right before I got trapped in here, but I'm not sure."

"So maybe we can say that you wanted to go for a _dip_?" Baby commented. Once again, everybody except Bon-Bon laughed.

"_When I get out of here, you're all_ _dead_." Bon-Bon huffed, frustrated.

"Okay, time to get out of here!" Foxy yelped. "We'll be back for you, Bon-Bon."

They left the room.

* * *

When they had gotten out of the bathroom, Foxy immediately realized what they were to do next about the situation. They needed a tool to get Bon-Bon out of the toilet, and thankfully enough, Foxy knew just where to get one.

"You know what?" He spoke up. "We should go ask Puppet if we can use his plunger. That sounds like a plan."

"Does Puppet even own a plunger?" Ballora asked, skeptical.

"Yeah, he does. There's one sitting on his table, remember?"

"Ew! That's gross."

"Eh, let's go get it anyway."

* * *

As Foxy climbed down the long ladder into Puppet's box, he could hear Ballora and Baby chatting above him.

"Oh, this is Puppet's house?" Baby inquired Ballora, suddenly interested.

"Yeah. It's actually a big present on the outside, but inside, there's more." Ballora explained. "Which is to say, it's bigger on the inside then the outside. Kinda like the Tardis."

Foxy got to the bottom and found himself on the red couch again. To his right, Puppet was sitting down on the couch, writing on a piece of paper. Foxy, realizing that Puppet hadn't noticed him yet, decided to say hi in the calmest manner possible.

"HELLO, PUPPET!"

Puppet screamed and started back, surprised by this. He turned his head up towards Foxy.

"Augh, dang it!" He complained. "What is it with people not knocking?!"

"It's kind of hard to knock when there isn't a door." Foxy responded, shrugging.

Baby had come down too. "Hello!" She greeted cheerily.

Ballora came down as well, and she waved at Puppet.

"So, we just found Bon-Bon in the toilet, and we kind of need to use your plunger." Foxy explained as he passed by Puppet and went into the center room of the box, straight towards where the table on the wall where the plunger was sitting.

Puppet gasped, then grinned happily. He stood up."That's amazing! But, no, you can't use my plunger. Get out of my house."

"Hey, look! A plunger!" Ballora shouted, picking up the plunger on the table.

"Oh, awesome! Can I have it?" Foxy asked, holding out his hand.

"I mean, sure. It's dirty, I don't want to touch it."

"Wait!" Puppet interrupted, frowning. "What are you guys gonna use it for?"

"To get Bon-Bon out of the toilet." Foxy answered.

Puppet seemed to get a little angry at this. "See, I'm gonna have to stop you right there. Give me back my plunger."

"Nope, sorry." Foxy held the plunger up high.

"Give it back!" Puppet screamed, and lunged for the plunger, but Foxy held it out of reach.

"Do you really want him stuck in the toilet, screaming?!"

Puppet seemed taken aback, then he looked down at the floor for a second. "Well...it's not exactly my problem. I have soundproofing everywhere in this box. You're gonna have to give me back my plunger."

"If you had really never heard him, then why did you come to us complaining all of the time? Every single time he's loud, even when he's not in your box, you come RUNNING out and began yelling 'HEY, why is it so loud in here?!'. Wait, does this mean you have a mic system hooked up to...that's creepy."

"No, no." Puppet shook his head a little.

"Say, what are you guys doing?" Foxy asked Baby and Ballora, who had left the conversation to do their own thing. Ballora was sitting at a stool up at the counter between the center room and the kitchen. Baby was on the other side of the counter, looking down at a tea cup down on the counter where Ballora was.

"Um, I think Puppet has potty tea in his house." Baby answered, pointing down at the tea cup.

"Wow, Puppet, you also have my tea?" Ballora inquired cheerily. "I thought you didn't like it."

"I don't." Puppet insisted, coming behind the counter where Baby was. "It's actually Arizona green tea."

"Ah, he get you there." Foxy pointed out.

"No, I think that's potty tea." Ballora repeated, looking down at the tea cup again.

"No, it's not." Puppet denied.

"I think it is."

"Okay, so, while you guys distract Puppet, I'm getting Bon-Bon out!" Foxy said quickly, and he sprinted into the tv room and headed up the ladder as quickly as he could.

"Wait, no!" Puppet screamed from down inside the box. "Come back here and give me my plunger!"

"Baby, come on! Let's distract him with our sweet music!" Ballora yelled.

"Got it!" Baby agreed. She let out the dark, piercing yell again, and Puppet could be heard wincing.

"Ugh, I'm gonna get you guys for this!" Puppet groaned. "Ah, man..."

Foxy could not hear anyone else boarding the ladder behind him, which meant that Puppet was not giving chase.

"Did it work?" Ballora yelled up at Foxy.

"I think it did!" Foxy yelled back. He had reached the top of the ladder by now. He quickly leaped out of the box.

"Do we have to stay down here with Puppet?"

"No, you can come back up if you want to!"

"Oh, thank goodness. It was starting to stink like boys down there."

"Okay, then! Bye, Puppet!" Baby said to Puppet from down inside the box.

Foxy nodded, then turned and headed towards the boys' bathroom.

* * *

Foxy opened the stall door, where Bon-Bon was still trapped inside the toilet. Baby and Ballora arrived in the room and stood behind Foxy.

"Bon-Bon, I'm here." Foxy greeted, waving the plunger.

"Oh, finally." Bon-Bon sighed, looking relieved.

"So, I found a plunger, as you can see."

"Mmm-hmm."

"But there's just one problem."

"What's that?"

"I have never used a plunger in my life."

"Well, maybe you can get Ballora or Baby to do it. Maybe they know."

"Sadly, I don't know either." Ballora admit. "Do you just, like, put the plunger part on his face?"

"No, that couldn't be it." Foxy refused. "I think I'm actually supposed to shove the stick part down his throat or something. No, wait, that doesn't sound right."

"No no no! Don't do that!" Bon-Bon babbled frantically.

"Yeah, I don't think that would work." Baby added.

"Well, maybe I'm supposed to stick the stick inside of him and pluck him out!" Foxy suggested.

"No, that won't work."

"Um, it seems like Baby knows how to use it." Bon-Bon spoke up. "So, why not let her try to get me out?"

"Sounds like a plan." Foxy agreed. It did seem like Baby knew what to do, so Foxy decided to put his trust in her. "Here you go, Baby." He handed the plunger to her.

Baby seemed a little put off by the whole thing for a moment. Then she sighed. "Alright, step aside." She took the plunger, and Foxy moved out of the stall. She went inside the stall.

"Be safe." Ballora said caringly.

Suddenly, Foxy could hear someone panting from nearby. He turned around to see Puppet sprinting into the room.

"What's all the hubbub about?" He asked.

"You'll see." Foxy replied. He turned back to the stall, where Baby was using the plunger to try and dislodge Bon-Bon. She had stuck his hand inside it and was pulling him out. "Keep going, Baby! You've almost got him!"

"Wow, this is hard!" She groaned as she kept pulling. "You're really stuck in there, Bon-Bon!"

"Woah, it's a party in here." Puppet commented as he looked at what was happening.

"It is. A stinky party, that is." Ballora added, looking a little grossed out.

Meanwhile, Baby kept pulling. "Oop! I think he's almost out! And... WAH! There you go!"

She gave one final tug, and Bon-Bon shot out of the toilet and fell onto the ground.

"Whew! T-thanks." Bon-Bon thanked her, blushing a little.

"Okay, you can have this back, Foxy!" Back said quickly, handing the plunger back to Foxy. "I don't want to have it anymore!"

"Ew!" Ballora whined.

"Ugh, this is gross." Foxy complained. He handed the plunger to Puppet. "Here you go, Puppet. Thank you for letting us use it."

"Gross." Puppet groaned as he received the plunger.

"Thanks again!" Bon-Bon yelled, jumping up happily.

"Yeah, no worries!" Baby said, nodding and smiling.

They led Bon-Bon out of the stall. As they did, Foxy smelled him and cringed. Bon-Bon now had the distinct smell of toilet water, and Foxy was disgusted. Bon-Bon was also dripping with toilet water, which made it even worse.

"Okay, you may be free, but you smell REALLY bad!" Foxy told Bon-Bon, taking a step back.

Baby looked grossed out and quickly took a few steps back away from Bon-Bon.

"You should probably go take a bath." Ballora advised Bon-Bon disgustedly, pinching her nose. "And make sure to use a lot of soap..."

"Yeah, let's wash you off here in the sink, like a baby." Foxy decided, and he lifted Bon-Bon up into the sink.

"Now wash me." Bon-Bon commanded Foxy.

"Uh, we shouldn't wash him..." Foxy muttered, and he and everyone except for Bon-Bon stepped out of the bathroom.

"Foxy! Come back here and wash me!"

"We're not gonna wash you! That's so creepy!"

Foxy didn't feel particularly well about cleaning Bon-Bon, even if he was his friend. They were friends, but not family.

"Foxy, I don't think he's going to get clean unless you wash him." Ballora deduced, looking over to Foxy.

"No, I'm not going to do it."

"Come on, do it." Baby added. "_Bathe_ your friend." She said this in a fake creepy voice.

"I'm not going to do it! I don't even have a sponge, anyway! Or soap!"

"Use your hands, then." Ballora said.

"I'm not about to do that!"

"Then use your tail!" Baby suggested, pointing at Foxy's tail.

"No, no, my tail is off-limits!" Foxy turned and saw Bon-Bon peeking out at him from the bathroom, giving him Bambi eyes. "...don't look at me like that."

"Come on, Foxy. Come on..." Bon-Bon murmured, sad.

Foxy stared at Baby and Ballora. "Look, I know I'm his friend and all, and I know I'm supposed to be his puppet master too, but...seriously?"

Both of them nodded.

"We could just put him back in the toilet." Puppet suggested, eyeing Bon-Bon. "And this time, flush him down."

"No." Foxy said, shaking his head.

"Foxy, you have to do it!" Ballora ushered Foxy. "With great power comes great responsibility!"

Foxy sighed. "Can someone give me a sponge, at least? Because...heh, heh...well, can someone?"

"Alright, I have an extra." Baby spoke up, taking out a sponge. "Here you go." She gave it to Foxy.

"Hey, I have one too!" Ballora squealed, taking out a sponge as well.

"Oh, great! Then YOU can do it! Go ahead!" Foxy babbled. "It'd be like motherly love."

Ballora looked alarmed, and she hid the sponge behind her back. "What? What sponge?"

"I saw that sponge. Go ahead and go in there. You can do it."

Ballora took one look down at the bathroom, then cringed. "Um, no."

Suddenly, Bon-Bon groaned, then came out of the bathroom. "You know what? Forget it. I'm going back." He began to leave, toilet water dripping some from him as he went.

"Ew, no! You're getting the gross water everywhere!"

"Okay, come here!" Foxy shouted, going over to Bon-Bon. He began to clean him up with sponge. "Squish, squish. There, I'm doing it."

"Ew, not in the hallway! Disgusting!"

"I don't want to watch this!" Baby whined.

"Well, too bad!" Foxy told them as he cleaned Bon-Bon. "If I have to do this, then you're going to watch me!"

"Okay, fine! Just gonna step by him."

"Don't make eye contact." Ballora added, and they both turned away.

"Let me get by the ears..." Foxy muttered as he worked. He suddenly stopped, and looked to see that Baby and Ballora had moved a short distance away from Bon-Bon in the hall. He went over and suddenly had an idea, and he felt like a scoundrel. He grinned evilly."Oh, hold on, Baby; you have something on your face." He assaulted her with the wet sponge.

"Aaah!" She screamed, dodging the sponge and running down the hall towards Ballora's room.

"That's disgusting!" Ballora shrieked.

"Your turn, Ballora! Get over here!" Foxy called, running towards her.

"No, not me!" She ran after Baby, and Foxy followed behind.

* * *

Foxy found himself chasing the two of the them around Ballora's room as he kept waving the wet sponge. Reggie was standing to the side, looking bewildered. Puppet and Bon-Bon watched from afar, looking unsure.

"Ballora, look out!" Foxy taunted. "Dirty Bon-Bon sponge!"

She ran behind Reggie. "Reggie, don't let them touch me!"

"Reggie, you too! It's bath time!"

"Bath time?" Reggie asked confusedly. "What are you talking about?"

"Yes, bath time!"

"Uh, I don't know if there's anywhere here where I can take a bath. Do you guys have-" He was cut off, as Foxy began getting him with the sponge, too. "Waugh! Gross! What is that smell?! Geez!"

"It's the sponge I used for Bon-Bon! He was in the toilet."

Reggie's mouth flew open, and he looked shocked beyond belief.

"Are you bloody serious?" He whispered. "You just used a sponge on my face that was used on something that was in the loo?"

"Yep!"

"That's disgusting."

"Eh...well...believe me, there's way worse that we could do to you. Stuff like that has happened to the- uh, I mean, there's just way worse stuff we could do."

"...I think I'm gonna throw up now. My humanity is g-gone now because of you."

"Don't worry, you're just fine. You won't be needing your humanity soon, anyway- uh, I mean...hey, look! Over here!" Foxy turned away and ran over to the stage, where Baby was crouched behind the balloons again. "Baby!"

"No." She said. "Don't touch me."

"Hey, you'd better not get it on my balloons!" Ballora called over to Foxy. Foxy grinned mischievously and began scrubbing the balloons, then ran to another end of the room. "NO! Ew, my balloons are all dirty and disgusting now!" Ballora ran over to inspect the balloons.

"Ew..." Baby moaned, getting out from behind the balloons.

"You know, you two can blame all of this on whoever put Bon-Bon in the toilet to begin with." Foxy spoke up reasonably. He knew somebody was behind the whole thing, and they were the perpetrator behind the mess Bon-Bon had been in, not Foxy.

Ballora stared at Foxy for a moment. Then she looked determined. "Who was it? Well, we must find out! Weren't you like a detective or something, Foxy?"

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Foxy exclaimed, remembering his whole 'Detective Foxy' shtick. "I'm a detective, and I can figure this out. I think it was Freddy, but we should question Bon-Bon first. Where is he?"

"I'm right here." Bon-Bon spoke up, coming over to them.

"Yeah, he was right there the whole time." Baby added. "Couldn't you smell him."

"Eh, he's kind of clean." Foxy reasoned, but shook it off. He looked down at Bon-Bon. "So, Bon-Bon! What did they look like?"

Bon-Bon put his hand to his jaw and seemed to think about the topic. "Um...well, I didn't get quite enough of a good look at them, 'cause I was too busy playing with Gregory to see anybody there. All I know is that they pushed me from behind."

"Yeah, see? He doesn't remember." Puppet spoke up rather quickly. "We should just leave it at that."

Bon-Bon narrowed his eyes at Puppet. "You seem kinda suspicious..."

Foxy nodded. "Yeah, you're being pretty suspicious right now, Puppet."

"I didn't do it, if that's what you mean." Puppet answered, shaking his head. "I was hanging out in my box the whole day."

"We're not fooled." Ballora said firmly. "Only the guilty one would want to forget about it."

"Yeah, and you're the one who keeps wanting to get rid of Bon-Bon." Foxy pointed out.

"And you're the only one who has a plunger."

"And you're the one that also lit Bon-Bon on fire last week!"

"Wait, he did that?"

"Wait, what?" Baby stuttered worriedly.

"Sorry, I don't think I was clear enough." Foxy apologized. "He TRIED to. Tried and failed. Have you ever seen a fireball run across the ground before? Well, I did, at least that day I did."

"Was it pretty?" Ballora asked interestedly.

"It was pretty cool, actually. I can say that for sure."

Puppet looked nervous. "Well, I...uh, I've got to go. And, uh, let's say that Christmas has come early for you, Foxy! This is for you." He handed the plunger back to Foxy. "Merry Christmas, buh-bye!"

Puppet ran out of the room and down the hall, heading back towards his own room.

Foxy stared at the plunger, and his answer to what just happened came to him.

"I don't want this." He said simply, frowning. Then, he had an idea. "You know what? I've got the perfect place for this!" Foxy headed over to the tea set on the stage and placed the plunger with the rest of Ballora's stuffed animals, right next to the stuffed bunny.

Ballora was freaked out by this, while Baby roared with laughter and Bon-Bon chuckled a little. "No, not next to Mr. Fluffy! No!" She ran over and grabbed the stuffed bunny, holding it tight in her arms. "I've got you, Mr. Fluffy!"

"No, don't freak out! The plunger is now your new buddy! It's called, uh, Plungey!"

"Plungey?"

"Yeah!"

"Gross. More like...I don't know. I've got nothing to say about this. Foxy, that's disgusting!"

"Maybe he can be Plun-_ger_!" Baby suggested in a fake French accent. "It already kind of smells like cheese, so French would work."

"Plunger! Yes, he can be French! Or she can be French. Or it can be French. I don't know."

"See? I gave you the awesome gift of _imagination_!" Foxy voiced, wiggling his fingers. "Ooooo!"

"It already kind of smells like cheese, so French would work." Baby added.

"Are you serious?"

"What? I like cheese. Cheese is good."

"Oh, that's true. I want some cheese now. You know what? The sponge I have can go into the piano." Foxy threw it at the piano, but it bounced off and flew into Ballora's arms.

"Oh gosh, ew!" She yelled, and she threw it over into Bon-Bon's hands.

"Why are you giving it to me?!" He complained, looking uneasy about having the sponge. He threw it back to Ballora.

"I don't want it!"

"Remember, Bon-Bon, that smells like you, so you should keep it!" Foxy told Bon-Bon, giving him a thumbs-up.

"Yeah, just take it!"

"No, I don't want it!" Bon-Bon refused, backing away. "I'm already squeaky clean!"

"TAKE IT!" She yelled, and she began to chase Bon-Bon around the room. "Come back here!"

"No! Leave me alone!"

"This is awesome." Foxy whispered to Baby, and she nodded in agreement, giggling.

At this point, Bon-Bon ran out of the room.

"Ew, no! I don't want it anymore!" Ballora whined loudly, and she ran over to Foxy and Baby.

"Nope, nope, I'm leaving!" Foxy yelled, dodging the sponge and running for the door.

"Me too!" Baby added, following Foxy. "Bye Reggie! Bye Ballora!"

"Come on, guys!" Bon-Bon called, holding the door open for them.

"No, don't leave me in here with it!" Ballora screamed desperately, coming to a stop.

"Bye!"

They left the room.

* * *

Foxy and co. kept running until they reached the middle of the big hallway, then stopped to catch their breath.

At this point, Foxy decided that it was time to mention something to Bon-Bon that he had held up saying until now. He knew he should have said something earlier, but if he was going to mention it, now was the time.

"So, Bon-Bon. There's a problem." He told Bon-Bon gravely. Baby did not listen in, she was turned away and looking down the hall.

"Yes?" Bon-Bon inquired, looking worried.

"I don't know where Gregory is."

"Are you serious?!"

"I am one hundred percent serious."

"This is just as I feared! Desperate times call for desperate measures!" He looked up to the ceiling. "Everyone in the Five Nights at Freddy's community, I'm calling an emergency meeting!"

"Huh? What's that?"

"Uh, nothing! I just need to find Gregory fast!"

"Calm down! I'm sure he's okay. He might be with Freddy right now! They're probably dancing or something, because Freddy is really weird."

"Then there's no time to waste! We need to find him!"

"You know what? Let's go check Freddy's room. Um, Baby, are you gonna come?"

"Hmm?" She mumbled, turning to face Foxy.

"Do you want to go to Freddy's room with us, since you and him kind of have a 'buddy-buddy' situation going?"

"Uh, I don't think I appreciate your tone." She replied unapprovingly. "But, why do you want to go to Freddy's room?"

"To find Gregory. He might be in the room."

"Oh yeah, of course I'll come help. I like Gregory; he's adorable."

"Then let's go find Gregory, mostly because Ballora is boring!"

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Ballora shouted from all the way back in her room.

"No you can't!"

"Okay, I can't."

Foxy and co. headed down the smaller hall, gunning for Freddy's room.

* * *

At the top of the ladder, Foxy opened the trapdoor leading up into Freddy's room and climbed up inside.

"Okay, here we go- WOAH!" He found himself face-to-face with Freddy's cow, Timothy. "Geez, cow! Don't scare me like that."

"Hey there, Timothy." Bon-Bon greeted the cow as he came up as well.

Baby also came up and then they looked around the room. It was the same as always, though; the throne looked clean yet untouched, and there were still frames of chicken plastered across the walls. Gregory, however, was nowhere to be seen.

"Okay, I don't see Gregory anywhere." Foxy concluded, shrugging.

"Wait, don't let the cow out!" Baby exclaimed, pushing the cow away from the open trapdoor. It instead went and hopped up onto Freddy's throne, then sat down on it.

"I don't think the cow can get through the trapdoor."

"Well, I'm doing this just in case! We don't want the same thing we had with all of those chickens."

"How are you doing, Timothy?" Bon-Bon asked the cow, looking up at it kindly. It just stared at him.

"Uh, he's sitting in Freddy's throne." Foxy observed, feeling unsure what Freddy would say if he saw it. "That's probably not a good thing. Let's not tell Freddy, either. He'd be pretty upset if he heard."

"I think it's cute. It's like he's king of the cows."

"Yeah, sure. Anyways, we should go now."

"Oh, okay."

As Foxy and Baby climbed back down the ladder, he noticed the tv was still on, and it was playing re-runs of _He-Man_.

"Man, Freddy's always watching that show when he's here." Foxy commented as the two of them exited the closet.

"I like that show, it's pretty good." Baby complimented it. "Even if it's just re-runs."

"Yeah, I guess it is. You're right. Hold on, let me see if Gregory's in my secret room."

Foxy ran over to his cove and went through the trapdoor to quickly peek into the room, but Gregory wasn't inside. He exited the room and ran back over to Baby.

"Okay, he wasn't there either." Foxy told her. "Bon-Bon, we should probably go and search for Gregory later-" Foxy looked around, but Bon-Bon wasn't with them. "Wait, Bon-Bon?"

"I'm talking to Timothy!" Bon-Bon yelled from up in Freddy's secret room. "I'll be right down!"

"Okay, I'll wait for you in the room. See you later, Baby."

"Bye!" She said, waving to Foxy before leaving the room.

Foxy headed back into his cove and into his secret room, then stood there waiting for Bon-Bon. Minutes later, Bon-Bin came in.

"Uh, I've got a question." The hand-puppet asked. "Can I just go hang out with Baby?"

"I guess so. Go ahead." Foxy confirmed, nodding. He wanted Bon-Bon to be happy, so he decided to let him do whatever. "You go have fun. I'll be in here fiddling with my computer if you need me."

"Yay! Thanks, Foxy."

Bon-Bon ran out of the room. Foxy waved Bon-Bon goodbye before turning back to his computer, ready to take another crack at turning it on...

* * *

Puppet sat down on his couch, doing his taxes yet again. It was the thing he always did, since he was the one most responsible in the pizzeria at the current time.

He hummed a tune to himself as he worked. Then, after a few minutes, he put the taxes down, deciding to take a small break.

"Ahh..." He sighed as he relaxed on his couch. He stayed like that for a moment, before his eyes search the room and fell on the green chip from before. He frowned, then sat up straight.

He had not given the chip back to Ballora; he had told her he wanted to do more research on it and would like to keep it. Thankfully, since she didn't have any use for it, she had agreed quite easily. Now he could do proper research on what the chip was. Though he did already have some knowledge on it.

He reached across the table and picked up the chip, then brought it up to the light of the lamp he had on in his room.

_PROJECT 3NNARD_. That was what was written across the chip. And Puppet had an idea just what it was for.

He took the chip and put it into his mouth, snapping it into place inside his endoskeleton. Thankfully, he had already modified it; it would not affect him like it had Bon-Bon, but now it was for another purpose.

He waited for a second. It was tense, but somehow the suspense was not killing him. He squinted hard, waiting for what was to come.

Then, he could hear it inside his head. That familiar voice with the mockful tone, one that he did not like to hear in the slightest.

_"Hello there, Puppet. Are you pleased to see me?"_

Puppet was silent for a moment. Then he slowly grinned, but it wasn't a happy grin.

"No." He said quietly. "I'm not."


	36. Ballora's Fashion Show

Puppet took the chip out of his mouth, setting it down underneath a couple of papers so nobody would see it.

That was enough talking with it today. For now, he had other things to do.

* * *

"And that's how I saved Christmas." Puppet concluded, smiling at his story.

Today, Foxy was down in Puppet's room. He had been invited down into Puppet's room this time, instead of barging in uninvited like he had all the other times he had come. Foxy had expected Puppet to be moody, but this time he wasn't. He had seemed a little off when Foxy had first come down, but now Puppet was the cheerful marionette Foxy always knew.

Puppet had sat Foxy down at the kitchen counter, where the stools where, to tell him a story about how the marionette had once gone and saved Christmas. Foxy, of course, was skeptical of the story.

"Wait, what?" Foxy stuttered.

"Mmm-hmm."

"That's not true! You didn't save 'Christmas', whatever that is! Okay, let me just come out and tell you. Stuffing, uh, what was his name...oh, right! Stuffing 'Santa Claus' down the chimney is NOT saving 'Christmas'."

"Well, he breaks into peoples' homes, so somebody's got to stop him! Speaking of which, don't come into my home uninvited EVER again." Puppet stood up and squinted in Foxy's face.

"You invited me here this time!"

"I know. I'm talking about all those other times." Puppet sat back down on his stool. "Anyways, about my story...what else do you think about it?"

"When you were telling the story, you said the fire in the chimney was lit!"

"Yep."

"You basically just...oh, man. No wonder I've never heard of this 'Santa' guy before. No wonder we've never had this 'Christmas' thing until this year."

Foxy had never heard of Christmas until he had come to the pizzeria; Ballora had been talking about it recently, though she had said it took place in December, and it was still November, so Foxy was confused on that department.

"Speaking of 'Christmas', I think Ballora said we have to get each other presents at that time. What are you going to get me? I mean, you sort of still haven't given me back my plunger."

Puppet motioned his head towards the spot nearby where the plunger had once sat.

"Oh, you want that. Uh, I think Ballora has it. You need to talk to her about this, not me."

"Hmm."

"Yeah, I can see the look on your face. Look, I don't control what Ballora does. Last time I tried to, well...remember Bon-Bon and what happened to his face?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Yep, I don't want that to happen to us."

"Alright, well...still! You were the one who wanted to get Bon-Bon out of the toilet."

"Uh-huh."

"So, therefore, you were also a part of this plunger shenanigan. Because of that, I think you should contribute to getting me a new plunger."

"Well, about that..."

They were interrupted by a sound coming from the left. Foxy and Puppet looked and saw that Baby and Bon-Bon had made their way down the ladder and were coming into the room.

"Oh, um, hi?" Foxy greeted, unsure.

"Hey!" Baby greeted back, smiling and waving. "Sup, guys?"

"Hi there." Bon-Bon added, nodding.

"Good to see you two." Foxy said, and he got up off of the stool. "So, what brings you to Puppet's place?"

"Yeah, I want to know too!" Puppet demanded, looking kind of frustrated.

"For only one reason!" Baby answered enthusiastically. "You guys have _got_ to come to Ballora's room! Come on, come on!"

"Follow us!" Bon-Bon cheered, gesturing them forward.

"Wait, what?" Foxy sputtered. What was Ballora getting up to now that was so important that he needed to come?

"Are you guys using the royal 'you guys', meaning only Foxy?" Puppet inquired, looking like he didn't want to come.

"_Don't ask QUESTIONS_, you annoying, stubborn PUPPET!" Bon-Bon barked.

"Now, Bon-Bon. Calm down." Baby said to Bon-Bon, looking down at him. At once, Bon-Bon calmed down.

"Um, what's happening?" Foxy sputtered, his brain mixed up with what was currently going on. "I'm so confused. Me and Puppet were just having some yummy Arizona green tea."

"We've got BETTER than Arizona green tea! Come on!"

Foxy sighed. He knew avoiding this would be dangerous. "Puppet, we've got to go. This is Ballora we're talking about here. If we don't come...she knows where to find us."

"Well, we're all in the same building. It's not that hard." Puppet reasoned, shrugging. His voice had a hint of a laugh at this.

"Hey, come on! Freddy always disappears for DAYS on end and somehow we can never find him until he comes back out into the open!"

Foxy and the others followed Baby and Bon-Bon towards the ladder. As Foxy stepped up to the ladder, his foot stepped onto the couch. He was reminded of Puppet's old couch, and he had like it better.

"You know, Puppet, you need your old couch back." Foxy commented as he began climbing up the ladder. "I missed being able to bounce around on that thing."

"I'll...consider it." Puppet muttered, not seeming to have been entirely listening.

* * *

Bon-Bon came out of the box first, and Foxy followed, climbing out and stepping down onto the ground of the auditorium.

"Um, Puppet?" Foxy called.

"Hold on, I'm coming up." Puppet's voice called back from the box. Moments later, Puppet emerged from the box and climbed down. Baby did too, humming a tune as she did.

"Good timing. Here." Foxy went behind Puppet and pushed him forward a little. "You're going first."

"Why?!"

"Just go."

"Fine..."

The group of them exited the room, heading down the big hallway down towards Ballora's room. Baby and Bon-Bon were energetic, racing ahead with ease. Puppet shuffled slowly along the hall, dragging his feet dramatically. Foxy slowly ambled behind, keeping a firm position right behind Puppet. Foxy was expecting booby traps or something worse in Ballora's room, so if anything happened, he'd make sure that whatever came wouldn't get him first.

"Come on come on come on!" Baby cheered as she went.

"Faster, slowpokes!" Bon-Bon added, shaking his head at Puppet.

"Let me take my time." Puppet said, keeping up his current pace. "Y'know, you've got to take things slow in life. You can't rush through it, all at once."

"And I don't want to chance ANYTHING." Foxy explained anxiously. "Last time she invited us to her room, I think she tried to summon that 'Santa' guy. So I don't know if I can trust her."

"Yeah, but at the same time, if you keep her waiting, it might get worse." Bon-Bon pointed out ominously.

"Huh?! Make it worse?! What the hell is she planning? Hopefully not dismemberment! I like my body parts attached to my body, please...I don't want to look like Puppet when Ballora got to him, after all..."

At last, after a few more minutes of shuffle-walking, they reached the double doors that granted access into Ballora's room. Foxy opened the door, went inside, and his mouth flew open.

"What...is...this?" He gaped.

Skeletons was what it was. They were everywhere; some were sitting and laying down on the rows of red chairs. A couple were chained to the wall just by the door and were hanging there. A couple more were sitting on the stage. One more was chained to the wall behind Ballora, who was sitting by her tea set, and noticed Foxy come in. Reggie was standing on the pedestal, apprehensively eyeing the skeletons but staying resolutely still.

"Oh, hello!" Ballora greeted, smiling. She stood up. "Welcome!"

"Where did all of these skeletons come from?!" Foxy exclaimed.

"Oh, that. See, I went digging around the place, and I found all of our old bodyguard friends! Isn't this pretty?"

"Ta-da!" Baby added, jumping up happily.

"Wow, this is unbelievable." Foxy sighed, going over to the skeletons and looking at them one by one. Then he gasped. He did indeed recognize whose skeletons was whose. "Wait, I recognize these skeletons! Here's Johnny...that was Fredrick...and that's Billy Bob. I didn't like him that much."

"I'm glad you know how they are!" Ballora said. "And yes, Billy Bob was bad. That's why he and Fredrick are the ones in chains, hanging on that wall by the door."

"And here's Mike...Aaron...and this one is-"

"The other Aaron!" Puppet cut in excitedly.

"Yeah, he is! And this one is...oh. I don't even want to know who that was." The one Foxy was looking at was in the front row of the red chairs, but this one was different. It was only a skeletal head, but it was dark red instead of dirty grey, like the other skeletons. There were also gleaming rubies stuck in the eyeholes. Somehow, Foxy couldn't remember who this skeleton had once been.

"Oh, yeah, that one's a special one." Ballora commented, frowning.

"I'm not feeling too good about this. I think I'll leave, and...wait." Foxy turned and saw that the door they had come into was closed. He went up and grabbed the handle, but it didn't budge. "The door's locked."

"Yep! It is!"

"Augh, man!" Puppet complained, running over to Foxy. "I knew I never should have come here! This is all your fault, Foxy!"

"No, it's your fault!" Foxy shot back. "You told me to come here!"

"You're wrong! I wanted to stay home!"

"Um, excuse me?" Ballora yelled. She and Baby were waiting by the stage, while Bon-Bon was wandering around the room. "Can we please give our attention to BALLORA, please?"

"Shut up!" Foxy yelled back, waving her off. He turned back to Puppet. "Okay, we need to find a way out of here, right now."

"Alright, I'm gonna go over here and look." Puppet decided, going over to one end of the room and beginning to search.

"Yeah, me too." Foxy went over to another end of the room and did the same.

"Excuse me!" Ballora called again. Foxy and Puppet ignored her.

"Did you find anything yet?" Foxy called over to Puppet as he searched.

"No, did you?" Puppet replied.

"Nope."

"Aww."

Ballora cleared her throat loudly, but got no response.

"I think they're ignoring you." Foxy could hear Baby whisper.

"I see that. How rude." Ballora replied, scowling.

Foxy further ignored them and ran over to Puppet.

"Okay, time for Plan B." Foxy explained. "We sneak by them and force our way through the door into Ballora's back room. Maybe there's a way out there-"

"**_HEY!_**" Baby yelled darkly.

Foxy screamed and finally turned his attention to Ballora. Puppet, looking scared, also looked to Ballora.

"Aah, okay! What do you need?!"

"Thank you, Baby." Ballora thanked the clown girl, nodding.

"No problem!" Baby replied, winking.

"So!" Ballora cleared her throat again. "As I was saying before you two so RUDELY ignored me, welcome to Ballora's Fashion Show!"

"Yay!"

"Oh no." Foxy muttered, already getting bad vibes from the whole thing. "Okay, Ballora, can you just do the dismemberment now? I'm not into this."

"Well, I could." Ballora replied. "That's what happened to these two last contestants." She put a hand each on the skeletons on the stage, one of which was headless, its skeletal head sitting on its lap. "They didn't follow the rules, and...well, you see what happened."

"That one's head isn't on his body..."

"Yeah! And this one was lucky." She tapped the other skeleton, which still had its head attached. "He did marginally better. Marginally. And he still died anyway. But that other one..." She tapped the headless skeleton. "...he got what was coming to him."

"His head is missing from his body..."

"Well, technically, it's not missing. It's just on his lap instead of attached to his neck."

"And why is THAT guy chained up back there?" Foxy pointed at the skeleton that was chained up, the one nearest to Ballora.

"Oh, him! He was my old tea party buddy! He drank the first cup of potty tea I ever made...and it didn't go so well."

"Why is that skeleton wearing a suit?" Puppet asked, pointing at Reggie.

"Skeleton? That's not a skeleton, that's Reggie! He's going to watch the show. Are you guys excited."

"Reggie, why haven't you said anything?" Foxy said. "You look a little scared right now."

"Um, I'm a little confused by what's going on." Reggie responded confusedly. "Exactly WHAT are we supposed to be doing? I'm glad you guys gave me a job opportunity, but how is this going to help?"

"Reasonable thing to ask." Foxy whispered to Puppet. "He's not questioning the skeletons, though."

"I think he just thinks they're props." Puppet guessed, nodding.

"Good point."

"So, uh, what do I do?" Reggie continued. "Am I supposed to be judging you guys as you do the fashion show?"

"Yeah, you are!" Ballora cheered, patting Reggie's shoulder. "You're going to be the best judge ever. _Vote for me_. And Baby, too."

"Mmm-hmm!" Baby added, smiling.

"What about me?" Bon-Bon spoke up, coming over to them.

"Not the rat." Foxy could hear Ballora tell Reggie quietly. "Don't rate him."

"Okay, maybe one point for him." Baby said.

"Actually, yeah. One point for the rat."

"We need to win this Puppet." Foxy bluntly told Puppet, who nodded. They were both aware of the alternative, and it would involve dismembered heads.

"Alright, let's begin!" Ballora shouted, clapping. "Who wants to go first?"

"Me!" Bon-Bon called, raising his hand. "I want to go!"

"Okay! The rat- I mean, Bon-Bon, is up first!

"Hooray! Let me just get ready first!" Bon-Bon retreated behind the pedestal. After a few minutes of rustling, the hand-puppet said: "Are you guys ready?"

"Yes!" Baby and Ballora both said, and they got off the stage to give Bon-Bon room.

"Okay, here we go." Bon-Bon came out, and Foxy suppressed a laugh.

The hand-puppet had a purple skirt on, but it was bigger than he was, so it covered up his entire body.

"What the heck?" Foxy groaned. "It's a skirt that walks..."

"Oh, I thought it was a lampshade..." Baby giggled.

"It does look like a lampshade! Do we turn you on and off, Bon-Bon?"

"No." Bon-Bon replied simply.

"Interesting fashion..." Ballora contemplated, squinting at Bon-Bon. "I like it, it's kind of modern. Maybe a little too much for you, though; it's covering up your face."

"Yeah, I was about to say." Foxy agreed. "It's a bit big."

"Just a tiny bit."

"Just a little."

"I think it's perfect." Bon-Bon voiced.

"It depends on who you ask, really." Ballora observed. "Well, what about you, Reggie? What do you think about it?"

"Um, well, I think it's, uh, pretty..." Reggie slowly critiqued. "I'll say that. It's a little weird that it's on a boy, um, but, you know what? I'm not going to judge. It is, you know, a modern age, and I'm not gonna judge."

"Reggie, you're no fun." Puppet whined, clearly having wanted Reggie to speak badly of Bon-Bon. "Boo! Why can't you just pick sides?"

"Well, I'd really like to keep my job, so I don't want to make anyone angry."

"Yeah, he doesn't want to end up like one of the props." Foxy explained.

"Uh, right. So, uh, I give it a nine out of ten."

Everyone muttered and nodded in amazement.

"Why, thank you." Bon-Bon said thankfully, and he walked off the stage without taking the skirt off.

"So, who next?" Ballora asked peppily

"You know what? I'll go next." Puppet declared confidently. He walked behind the piano, where he had more cover, and began to get changed.

"Ooh, interesting. I wonder what Puppet's gonna do. Wait, is he...Puppet, there's a changing room off to the left."

"There is?" Puppet looked over.

"Yeah, those double doors by the stage."

"Go on, Puppet. I want to see you OPEN the doors." Foxy ushered Puppet. He wanted to know for sure if Puppet could open and close doors.

Puppet stared at the doors, then shook his head. "Actually, I'm fine changing over here. Just give me a sec. Look away."

"Ew, not looking!" Baby yelped, whipping her head around to face away from Puppet. Everybody else did, too.

"I can't believe he's changing inside my room right now..." Ballora groaned, disgusted.

"I can't either..."

"Are you done yet, Puppet?"

"Yep!" Puppet confirmed, and he came out from behind the piano as everyone else looked around at him. He was now wearing a nice tuxedo jacket.

"Woah!" Foxy gasped, a little awed.

"Wow!" Ballora added, gazing at Puppet.

"It's a fancy suit!" Puppet announced.

"Um, what type of fur is that, exactly?"

"It's not fur, silly. It's silk!"

"Silk..."

"Let me feel that." Foxy ordered, wanting to test Puppet's claim. He put his hand on the arm of Puppet's tuxedo and gasped; it was silk. "Woah, it is silk! And it's super soft..."

"It is? I want to feel it!" Ballora also felt Puppet's jacket, and her face lightened up. "Ooooo...very smooth. That must be comfortable to wear."

"You must be so fluffy..." Baby said, also feeling the jacket.

"I'm not fluffy!" Puppet denied, shaking his head.

"You're not fluffy?" Ballora stuttered.

"No."

"Where is fluffy, anyway?" Foxy wondered for no reason.

"He's right there." Ballora answered, pointing at the stuffed bunny that was sitting by her tea set.

"Oh, right."

"Fluffy, see?" Ballora went over and patted the stuffed bunny. "This is Fluffy."

"Oh, yeah..." Baby acknowledged.

Puppet cleared his throat loudly. "We're here for me, not the bunny." He said.

"Ah, right!" Ballora sputtered, moving off of the stage again. "I forget. Anyways, uh, is that your fashion style?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then! Anybody else want to have their input on this?"

"It looks ugly." Bon-Bon insulted, staring at Puppet.

"You just think that because you're jealous, Bon-Bon." Foxy reminded the hand-puppet.

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do."

"Ugh..."

"Okay, well then, let's ask REGGIE what he thinks!" Ballora issued. "Reggie, what's your opinion on it?"

"Um, well, it is very soft." Reggie judged, observing the tuxedo carefully "I do quite like silk. It's almost like hand moisturizer, but without the wetness. Do you know what I mean?"

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"I mean, sure?" Foxy halfheartedly replied. "I guess?"

"Well, anyhow, it is very nice, but...it's not new. It's not hip. So-"

"Reggie, hey." Puppet interrupted, going over to Reggie. "Please consider what you're saying. Just...here. You can have this." Puppet stuffed something into Reggie's hand, something Foxy wasn't able to get a good look at.

"Did you just bribe me?"

Baby gasped, Bon-Bon looked furious. Ballora seemed confused, while Foxy facepalmed, feeling brought down by the ridiculousness of what just happened.

"Alright, continue with your magnificent review!" Puppet declared, heading back to where he had stood before.

Reggie nodded, then looked at the item Puppet had given him. He shouted loudly, his eyes seeming to almost pop out of his skull. He fell over in surprise.

"Reggie, are you okay?" Ballora asked, worried.

"Not now!" Reggie shouted, getting back up. He seemed frazzled. He went onto the pedestal and faced Puppet again. "W-with a sudden change of idea, I suddenly think it is the b-best clothing line."

"Actually, wait, hold on." Puppet interrupted again, going back over to Reggie. They began whispering, though it was loud enough so that it was quite obvious what they were saying.

"_What do you want now?!_"

"_Say that I'm better than Bon-Bon_. _Here, take this_." Puppet stuffed another item into Reggie's hand and ran back to his previous position again.

"Reggie, it's against court policy to take bribes!" Bon-Bon called.

"What's happening?" Foxy wondered.

"Um, guys, I don't feel comfortable about this right now." Reggie voiced nervously, and he pulled out...a stack of dollar bills. "He just g-gave me...two thousand dollars."

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed at the same time.

"Puppet, where on earth did you get that money?!" Foxy inquired Puppet, shocked.

"From the, the..." Puppet began. "I don't know. Wait, no! I do know what it was: my job on my computer!"

"I'm not convinced. You stole it from all the _others_, didn't you?" Foxy motioned his head towards the skeletons sitting on the rows of red chairs.

Puppet only just looked at the floor.

"Anyways!" Ballora cut in. "Reggie, what's your score?"

"Well...I think it's a...uh..." Reggie stammered. "...oh dear, this is very difficult. Um, I'll give it a...eight point five."

"Eyyyy!" Puppet cheered. "Get rekt, Bon-Bon!"

"Actually, Bon-Bon did better than you." Foxy pointed out.

Puppet stopped dead in his celebration. "...what?"

"Yeah, I did better. I got a nine." Bon-Bon boasted.

"No way."

"Yes way."

"Dang it."

"That's what you get for cheating!" Ballora asserted in justice.

"So, who's going up now?" Foxy mentioned, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh, oh! I got it!" Baby volunteered cheerily. She ran over to the doors of the backstage. "Can you open the changing room, please?"

"Yes, there you go." Foxy opened the backstage door.

"Thank you!" Baby rushed inside, and Foxy closed the door.

"That's right, give the girl some room to change." Ballora agreed.

"Can somebody give me some clothes so I'm ready for this?" Foxy asked the others, going over to them.

"You were supposed to bring some clothes. Did they not tell you to?"

"No one told me at all! Puppet, how did you know?"

"Uh..." Puppet mumbled, looking unsure. "I have suits on me all the time?"

Foxy and Ballora looked at each other.

"I don't doubt that, actually. I can actually believe that he has suits on him all the time."

"I feel the same." Ballora admit. "Something tells me that he's got, like, a bag of infinite space."

"Well, I just like to be prepared." Puppet reasoned. "What if you're walking down a hall and a random news reporter comes out? You've got to look the part."

"Alright, I'm ready!" Baby called from backstage.

"She's ready! Everybody shush!" Ballora commanded harshly.

"Wait, hold on one second! I need to talk to Puppet!" Foxy shouted.

"But...oh, fine."

Foxy and Puppet went over to one end of the room.

"Uh, can somebody open the door?" Baby called from inside the backstage.

"Just give them a second! They're doing something..." Ballora told Baby reluctantly.

"Do you have anything for me?" Foxy asked. Foxy wanted to make sure he would at least have a chance in the show, and since Puppet had a tuxedo, he was sure the marionette could supply him with something to wear.

"Yeah, I do. These are the most fanciest, most silkiest shoes I've ever seen."

"Okay, cool-"

"BUT...It comes with a little price."

"What? Alright, fine. What's the price?"

"You need to promise me that you'll be the most fabulous person ever with these shoes, and that you'll be stalked by many fans."

"Okay, I can deal with that. I accept."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. If one of us wins, one of us wins."

"Uh, okay. I'll give them to you, then. But I'm pretty sure I'm gonna win. Here."

Puppet handed the shoes to Foxy. They were a pair of brown boots.

"Boots? Okay, I guess I can work with this." Foxy put the shoes in his pocket (that could somehow fit shoes) and he and Puppet went back over to the others. "Okay, Baby, I'll let you out now."

"Finally!" Ballora sighed, annoyed.

Foxy went over to the door and opened it up. He noticed Baby was not anywhere in sight inside the room, but he knew that she was just trying to keep the element of surprise for whatever she was wearing. Foxy got off the stage and back over to everyone else.

"Alright!" Baby replied from inside the room. "So you were looking for _hot_, weren't you?"

She came out of the room, and the others gaped. She was wearing a suit with the look and seeming feel of solid magma, and that she panting as she wore it, meaning she actually was hot. It was also making the room hot; Foxy could feel the temperature increase.

"Woah." Foxy gasped.

"That's so hot right now!" Ballora said, grinning. Then she frowned and looked around. "Is it getting hot in here, guys, or is it just me?"

"It literally is! I can feel it from here, and it's burning up! Woo! It's all her."

"Yep! It's ME!" Baby whooped excitedly.

"That's so beautiful..." Ballora murmured, looking proud. "What's it made out of?"

"Magma!"

"Magma? Weird word. Sounds foreign. Is that French, or Italian?"

"No idea, but the best part is...it can also be cool!"

She pressed a button on the arm of the suit, and in the blink of an eye, the suit changed, and now it was made out of solid ice. The animatronics gasped once again, taking in the transformation.

"It's great! But we need to finalize this." Ballora decided. "What of it, Reggie?"

"Um, well, I will say that this does change a lot of things." Reggie critiqued, gazing at the suit in wonder. "I didn't know clothes could do this, you know? At first, she's burning up, and then suddenly, she's freezing. This can actually help other people and places around the world. People who live in cold climates could get warm, and people in hot climates could get cool. This could save lives-"

"Nah, nah, that's too boring." Foxy groaned, unimpressed.

"Well, it IS pretty _hot_ and pretty _chill_! Get it?"

"That joke was awful."

"Yeah, that was lame! Boo!" Puppet heckled unappreciatively.

"No? Well, I'm sorry." Reggie apologized. "But, anyways, I give it a nine point five out of ten, for creativity, ingenuity, and originality."

"Woo-hoo!" Baby cheered, happy to be in the lead. "Beat that, guys!" She went back in the backstage to get out of the suit.

"Oh no! She got a higher score than me!" Bon-Bon whined, sad.

"So, is it my turn?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Ballora accepted. "Go up there."

"Okay, then. Baby, I need to change!"

"Hold on, let me get out of the suit first! And...there! Got it off." She came out of the backstage, and Foxy started into it.

"Wait, hold up!" Puppet called. "I need to talk to Foxy again!"

"Again with the secret talk?" Ballora grumbled audibly.

Puppet followed Foxy into the back room and closed the door, shutting out the others.

"Okay, what is it?" Foxy asked.

"I gave you the wrong stuff." Puppet replied. "Those are just normal boots. Give 'em back."

"Oh, good. I was wondering if these boots would be enough." Foxy handed the shoes back to Puppet.

"Okay, these are the ones I meant to give you." Puppet handed another pair of shoes to Foxy. They were the same, except they were pink instead of brown.

"Boots again?"

"But these ones are pink."

"Kind of girlish, but okay. I'll put them on."

"Good to hear. Alright, I'll be in the crowd! Good luck, buddy! It's all you!"

Puppet left the room. Foxy sighed, then focused on the shoes. He retracted the claws on his feet, then slipped the shoes on. He stood up and faced the door.

"Okay, Foxy. You can do this." Foxy told himself, trying to get motivation to keep going. "Here I go!"

He opened the door and stepped out onto the stage, then looked down at the others, their stares making him nervous. Everything seemed silent, time seemed to slow down.

Foxy began dancing, doing the best he could to bust a move. He beatboxed as he danced from side to side, his nervousness disappearing as he went.

"Is he dancing?" Ballora wondered curiously.

"Spin!" Foxy called out, and he spun around a single time.

"He is! And it's cool!"

Everyone began cheering. Foxy grinned, feeling even more confident than before.

"Do the spin again!" Ballora asked.

"Whoosh!" Foxy yelled, spinning around another time. "Oh yeah! Look at these boots; you know you like them!"

"Wow, this is amazing! It's like fabulousness is just EMANATING from his boots!"

Foxy then finished, posing dramatically. Everyone clapped.

"Well, that was great!" Ballora declared. "Let's see what the audience thinks first. Puppet?"

"I think they're the best things ever! Better than my suit! " Puppet complimented, and Foxy felt a surge of gratitude for the marionette. "And definitely better than the thing Bon-Bon was wearing."

Everyone looked at Bon-Bon. Interestingly enough, the bunny puppet was now wearing his wrestling mask again instead of his suit.

"What is Bon-Bon wearing, anyway?" Ballora speculated, confused.

"It's my wrestling mask." Bon-Bon responded, nodding.

"Yeah, you guys missed that day." Foxy quoted. "It was rather interesting, to say the least. I won, by the way."

"Yeesh, I'm glad I wasn't there for that." Ballora said disapprovingly. "Sounds too violent for me. Anyways, the boots! Baby, what do you think?"

Baby inspected the boots thoughtfully. "Sleek and practical, but, not quite my style. They still look good on you though, girl!" Baby winked.

"Thanks! Wait, you mean GUY, right?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

"Tomato, tomato." Ballora added vaguely. "What do you think, Reggie?"

"Well, I'm quite speechless, to be honest." Reggie muttered, looking at Foxy in amazement. "They're quite, like Baby said, sleek. And Foxy, the way you walked on the floor was just elegant. And when you made those moves, I just couldn't take my eyes off of those boots. I must say, I am very impressed. Ten out of ten!"

Foxy cheered, and everybody else cheered with him. Foxy felt accomplished to have won, even if it was just a competition for fun (and survival, but that was beside the point). Now that Foxy had secured a victory, all tense holdings that life had on him earlier were gone. He felt confident and free.

"Awesome, he won!" Puppet celebrated. "So, what's his prize?"

"Wait, doesn't Ballora still have to go?" Foxy asked, unsure of that prospect.

"Um, I don't do fashion anymore." Ballora confessed. "I'm just the director."

"Woah, so I've really won?"

"Well, uh...he got ten out of ten, so does that mean he wins?"

"I think so." Baby answered.

"I won! WOO-HOO!" Foxy whooped, celebrating harder than before. "I'm the best at fashion! YEAH! Okay, what did I win?"

Ballora seemed stuck for a moment, then she spoke up. "Uh, let me look in my toy box real quick and find out!" She ran into the backstage, and rummaging could be hearing, indicating that she was indeed looking through one of the toyboxes.

"I don't like where this is going." Foxy said, already knowing that something that came from a toy box would not be a very great reward.

"But if it's good, you'll split the prize with me, right?" Puppet asked, grinning.

"Yeah, of course! Duh!"

"Your reward is an apple!" Bon-Bon suddenly spoke up, forcing an apple into Foxy's hands. "That, and whatever Ballora is going to be giving you."

"Um, okay."

"Ah-ha! Here we go!" Ballora exclaimed, and she came back out from the backstage and went over to Foxy. "Alright, you ready?"

"Yep!"

"Now, this is a state-of-the-art thing that I'm about to give you! It's one of a kind, and only a single ONE has been made in the whole wide world! Only one!"

"Wow, then it has to be amazing! What is it?!"

"It is...the plunger 3001." She took out a plunger. Baby gasped. Bon-Bon said: "No way!"

"Uh, o-okay?"

"Yes, I know. I'm giving THIS to YOU because you've earned it fair and square."

"I guess I'm...excited?"

"Yes, yes, good. Here you go." She handed the plunger to Foxy.

"Woah..." Foxy muttered, staring at it.

"Be careful with it, though. It's been known to explode every once in a while."

"Yeah, thanks." Foxy turned to Puppet. "Puppet, you can have it. Consider it payment for taking your other plunger."

"Hey, thank you." Puppet thanked Foxy, looking pleased.

"Wait, why are you giving it to him?" Bon-Bon sputtered, looking surprised. "You won! Do you not understand that?"

"Yeah, why give it to him?" Ballora said, looking confused. "You earned it, not him."

"We're sharing it." Foxy told them.

"Mmm-hmm!" Puppet confirmed. "I'll use it on Mondays and Wednesday and he can use it every other day!"

"That's right!"

"Wait a second, did you guys...cheat?" Ballora went on, looking suspicious.

"No!" Foxy and Puppet both said at the same time.

"Then where did you get those boots?!"

"Um, um..." Foxy stuttered, looking around. Then he noticed the doors, the way of escape. It was now unlocked. Foxy ran over to it and threw them open. "Oh, look! The doors are open!"

"Hey, no! Come back here!"

Foxy and Puppet raced out through the door and slammed it behind them, preventing the others from giving chase.

"Ha, ha! We escaped!" Foxy boasted, smirking. "You guys are all stuck!"

"Can I get out?" Bon-Bon asked Foxy from the other side of the door.

"No, you're gonna come get me, too!" Foxy and Puppet ran away from the door, heading down the hallway towards the auditorium. "Let's go, Puppet! Let's get out of here before they figure out how to open the door!"

* * *

Foxy and Puppet ran into the auditorium and quit running, stopping in the middle of the room so they could catch their breath.

"Well, we won!" Foxy cheered once he had recomposed himself. "Ah-ha!"

"Yeah, we did!" Puppet exclaimed.

"We beat both those girls AND Bon-Bon!"

"Thanks for giving me my plunger back."

"No problem! It's a better one, apparently."

"Hopefully."

Foxy nodded, then climbed back onto the box. "Ah, well, let's go back down here and finish our conversation about your whole 'saving Christmas' thing."

"Sure."

And with that, they headed downstairs to chat with each other some more...

* * *

Puppet waved goodbye as Foxy left the room, then sat down on his couch again. He took the chip out from under the paper and placed it back into his mouth. Then he waited for a moment, waiting for it to come out...

And it did.

_"Hello again, Puppet. Couldn't get enough of me, could you?"_

"Cut it out."

_"Aww, but aren't you happy to see me again? It's been SO long since I've last seen you. And I must say, you've definitely gotten worse."_

"That's not important. Thing is, I need to know what you're doing. Why was a part of you embedded into Bon-Bon's systems?"

_"Asking the same question again, are you? I remember you asked me the same thing yesterday. Trying to sound like a broken record? You know what I said already."_

"You refused."

_"That's right! But now, I'm feeling nice today. I'll humor you, how about that? I'm not going to tell you a thing, but I can give you...the general idea."_

"Nothing else?"

_"If you really think I'd tell you, then you're dumber than you look."_

"Shut up and tell me already."

_"My, my, so feisty. Well then, if you're going to be so demanding, then sure, I'll start. See, you already know I'm not supposed to be split like this. Such a meager shape is an insult to everything I once was."_

"You're better this way."

_"Oh, my, you're quite rude. Why not show me some hospitality? I am being nice to YOU, after all."_

"Yeah, right. Anyways, go on."

_"I remember what you did to me. What you did to my body. What you did to my soul. You shattered me. And, well, I haven't forgave you for that, nor do I ever intend to forgive you__."_

"I don't need forgiveness from somebody like you."

_"But you will once I return. I've got friends in many places, and you know just who they are. HE is waiting for me, and I shall return to him, as I shall to the others. But I am incomplete right now. Shattered, broken, useless. One part of me is not enough. The rest must be reclaimed. I will return. Another piece of me is already present elsewhere. It's doing well on its path to completion, I must say. Soon enough, the full plan will be enacted."_

"I won't let you."

_"What you want and don't want is meaningless. Once I come back, you'll be nothing more than a tool used to reclaim what is mine. Then you'll be thrown out, and you'll never see the light of day again. Then I can escape back to the real world, and with my allies, we will claim the power we rightfully deserve. But you don't deserve to know anything more than that. I'll see you soon, Puppet. Very, very, soon."_

"Don't you leave- hey, respond! RESPOND...great. She's gone." He took the chip out of his head and put it under the paper again. "Well, at least now I know more. I'd better do some investigating around here whenever I get the chance." Puppet sighed, sat down, and eyed the paper the chip was hidden under. "Well, at least I know one thing."

He closed his eyes.

"You haven't changed one bit, Ennard."


	37. Deeper Secrets

'"Oh, man, wait a minute." Foxy said as he paced around the room. "Gregory's still not back, and Bon-Bon's not here, so I'm guessing Bon-Bon is with Gregory."

Today Foxy had been pacing around his back room in his cove, trying to think of what he would do today. Bon-Bon was not in the room; the hand-puppet had gone out to do other things. Now that nobody was interrupting him, Foxy had an idea of what he could do. He had postponed it for a while, but now it was time.

_I think this is a good time for me to check out Puppet's box and see what secrets he's hiding._ Foxy thought. _He's been a bit secretive lately. Bon-Bon would be a bit noisy if he tagged along, so I think it's a good idea that he's not with me. Time to get to work._

Foxy had seen Puppet being secretive lately, and he knew the marionette was hiding things from him. The question was, what? He needed to find out, and since he had nothing else to do today, he figured it was now time to try and see if he could spy on Puppet and find anything out.

Foxy left the back room, heading into the main room.

_So now I need to find a way into his box without him knowing. He's probably down there right now, but I really hope he's not._

Foxy started through the main room, but froze. Somewhere near the room, he could hear Puppet humming a bouncy tune.

_Wait, is that him? Oh no, I'd better hide! But where?! _Foxy looked towards the kitchen door. _Uh_,_ the kitchen! I'll go hide there!_

"Silly sink! Come on!" Foxy could hear Puppet say. "Man, the rats are quite noisy today."

_Wait,_ _what?_ Foxy thought, running over to the kitchen door and peering through the window in the door. Puppet was inside the kitchen (and, interestingly enough, still wearing his tuxedo jacket from yesterday), fiddling with the sink. He was covering the sink itself, but Foxy could still hear quite the commotion inside the room. _He's in the kitchen! Wow, this is too perfect! Now I can go investigate his box! I'd better be quiet, though._

Foxy ran away from the kitchen door and headed down the small hallway towards the auditorium, where he could get into Puppet's box.

* * *

_Oh, this is gonna be awesome!_ Foxy thought as he went down the hallways. _Puppet's like a neighbor, and right now I'm checking out his house to see any suspicious activity. Too bad I can't call the police, that would be even better! But, they probably wouldn't be able to find anything, so I guess it's me, myself, and I._

* * *

Foxy came into the auditorium and ran over to Puppet's box, then climbed up onto it and ambled down the ladder, heading down into the inside of the box.

_Going down the ladder, going down the ladder._ Foxy sang in his head. He quickly looked up, and when he saw that nobody was there, he kept going. _Okay, he's not coming. Good._

Foxy slipped as he reached the bottom of the ladder and fell onto Puppet's couch. Now he was in the tv room.

"Ouch!" He cried. "That always hurts! Man, better start looking around."

He began looking around the room, trying to spot something. He lifted up a piece of paper on the table and spotted a chip underneath it, but then covered it back up. Surely it was nothing important. He opened a drawer in a nearby dresser, but nothing was in it. Instead, his eyes fell on a stack of papers on another part of the table.

_These papers must be important. Let's see...dear diary, last night- wait a second, this isn't even his stuff! This looks like it used to belong to the security guards. Interesting, but not what I'm looking for._

Foxy left the tv room and came into the central room, where he began looking around it as well.

_There's tea over here...one of his paintings, doesn't seem important...there might be something on his computer, I might have to check that later. Oh, man, whatever secret he had could be hidden ANYWHERE. This is going to take a while- wait, huh?_

Foxy noticed something strange on the right wall of the central area, right next to the kitchen/bar thing: a painting of swords crossed behind a shield with a blue cross on it, which was positioned so far down the wall that it was level with the floor. He went over to it.

_Hold on, this painting wasn't here last time. He must have put it here. Oh, wait, there's a signature on it! What does it say? _Foxy squinted, trying to make out the blurry words on the bottom right of the painting. _Need to get closer, and-_ Foxy hit the painting, and it fell of the wall and broke in two, revealing a set of double doors behind it.

_Aah! Great, now he's gonna know that I'm down here! I just broke the painting! But, wow. A secret new room. When did he put this here? Let's take a look inside._

Foxy opened the double doors and found that the room was a small closet. The only thing inside was several big boxes stacked on shelves.

_Woah, secret stuff. Better close the door behind me so I'll stay hidden. _Foxy entered the closet and closed the doors, then turned up to the boxes. _Okay, let's see what he_ _has._

Foxy opened the topmost box and was surprised to find a bunch of grey and black skeleton skulls inside of it.

_Tons and tons of skulls. That's a bit creepy._

Foxy closed the box and opened the bottommost one, which was full of plungers.

_Plungers?! He had all of these plungers and yet he was mad at me for losing one?! Why the heck was he so concerned, then? Is that first plunger special? Like magic? Maybe. Time to look in the final box._

Foxy opened the box in the middle and peered inside. The box was empty save for a single piece of paper, which was a list marked: _Puppet's Plans._

_Puppet's Plans? Let's have a look at this._ Foxy took out the piece of paper and gazed at it, to find- _There's nothing written on this! It's completely blank! Well, it does say one thing: 'Hi.' What plan would start with that? Hmm...I don't know. Anyways, I'd better put it back so he doesn't get suspicious. _

Foxy placed the piece of paper back in the middle chest and closed it, sighing deeply. Then he froze. He could hear noises of Puppet humming as he came to the bottom of the ladder and entered the tv room.

"Hi, couch!" Puppet greeted as he came in. "Hey, tv!" He came into the central area, and now Foxy could see him through the windows in the doors of the closet. Puppet was turned away from the closet, however, and hadn't noticed yet. "Man, that sink in the kitchen was crazy. I'd better find a way to unclog it later on."

_He still has the tuxedo jacket on._ Foxy thought. _He must really like that jacket._

Puppet looked around the room, and finally went over to the cabinets in the room, where the plunger was sitting, and took said plunger.

"Ah, I might as well just take the plunger." He decided. "I need to clean up this place. But first, to get some tea." Puppet went over to his kitchen area and opened a cabinet, grabbing a small cup and putting it by a coffee machine, where it started dispensing tea.

_Okay, I need to get out of here! Cheese it!_ Foxy opened the door as silently as possible, and, without bothering to close it, ran over to the other side of the room and hid by the bathroom doorway, out of sight of Puppet. _Whew. That was a close one. _He peeked his head back out of the bathroom doorway.

"I think I'd better put something on my computer while my tea fills up." Puppet voiced, and he closed the fridge and went over to his computer room. As he did, he passed by the short hall and the bathroom where Foxy was hiding, still failing to notice the fox.

Foxy quickly whipped his head back into the bathroom. _Crud, he almost saw me! I've got to get better at this sneaking around thing. _Foxy listened and heard Puppet typing on his computer.

"Hmm. Also, where has the Purple Guy been?" Puppet wondered from inside the computer room. "He's been missing for a while. And I can't lose track of him. Crazy. Eh, I'm sure I'll find him later."

Foxy stopped dead. _Purple Guy? That sounds...really familiar._ Foxy had never heard of this 'Purple Guy' before, but somehow the name was so strikingly familiar to him that it sent an uneasy feeling down Foxy's gears. Then he remembered. _And Puppet's gonna find him later? But who even is he? Could he have been one of the former workers, maybe? But wait, I thought we got rid of all of the workers a long time ago. He must have survived. He must be connected to all of this somehow._

"Oh, my gumball machine! There it is." Puppet exclaimed, pulling Foxy out of his thoughts. The marionette had been leaving his computer room and has spotted one of his gumball machines in the corner. "Glad to know that's still there. Anyway, better check on that tea." Foxy silently watched from the bathroom doorway as Puppet walked over to his kitchen area (and still didn't notice the fallen painting and the opened closet). "And the tea is done!" Puppet took the now-full tea cup and placed it on his kitchen counter.

_He's drinking tea? Hey, I can use this. _Foxy planned in his thoughts. _Maybe I can put something in there that'll get him to fall asleep. But I've got to be careful, he almost saw me. It's time to be a detective again! Detective Foxy is ON the case! Yeah, that sounds right._

"Hmm, I'm hungry, but I've got to go back upstairs and handle that broken sink. I think I'll just quickly put something in the oven before I go."

_Oh, good, he's about to leave. That means I can escape._

Foxy watched from afar as Puppet rummaged around in his fridge, looking for food to put in the oven.

_Okay, he's still busy. I think I'll check the bathroom while I'm here. Let's see..._

Foxy looked around the bathroom, opening cabinets and inspecting the cup of toothbrushes.

_Nothing in his toothbrush cup...nothing in there...nothing here...okay, nothing seems to be here. Let's see if the coast is clear._

With the results of his search inconclusive, Foxy peeked back out of the bathroom doorway. Puppet was just now putting something in the oven. The marionette shut the door with the clang and set the time carefully, then left his kitchen area. He had started towards the tv room where the ladder was when he stopped dead and turned to the closet and the painting on the floor.

"Why is my closet open?" Puppet said in a low voice, sounding suspicious.

_Oh no...this can't be good..._

"Bon-Bon better not have been in my room again!"

_Augh, phew! He blamed it on Bon-Bon. I'm not going to be blamed for this at all! Awesome._

Foxy watched as Puppet placed the halves of the broken painting on the kitchen counter and went into the closet.

"Let's see if everything is still in its place." Puppet began looking inside the chests.

_Oh, god. Please tell me I didn't move anything by accident._

"All of my plungers are here, good. Especially glad to see you, plunger number five hundred and three!"

_Five hundred and three?! WHY DOES HE HAVE SO MANY PLUNGERS?!_

"The props are still here. I was afraid they might have gotten stolen."

_So they're props, now, are they? And not the skulls of the security guards?!_

"And...phew, my plans are still here and untouched."

_It only says 'hi' on it! What does that mean?_

Puppet closed up the closet, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Alright, everything seems to be clear." He sighed, thankful. "You know, that reminds me. I wonder where that part of Ennard could be."

Foxy was confused. _Ennard? Who's that?_

"I already know that there's a piece of her still around here, but...where could it be? I guess I'll find out later."

_What is he talking about, a piece?_

_"Oh, I think I know what he means."_

_Really?! What?_

_"HA! As IF I'd ever tell you!"_

_Ugh, you stupid voice!_

"Alright, enough sticking around here." Puppet declared decisively. "Time to go clean the sink. Up the ladder I go!"

Puppet ran into the tv room, and Foxy could hear the marionette quickly ascending the ladder.

_Okay, now I can search the place! Here we go. _Foxy thought excitedly.

Foxy exited the bathroom doorway and begin looking around the place. He looked down at a lectern with a book sitting open on it, but nothing of note was written in the book.

_Wait, I think he's still logged onto his computer! I should check it._

Foxy ran into the nearby computer room and looked at the screen.

_He__ has Minecraft on this. Out of all things, THIS is what he has on his computer? Wait, there's another game...it's Overwatch? He likes those two games? Eh, whatever. Oh wait, here we go. This thing called 'Secret Information' seems important. Let's take a look at it...IT'S LOCKED?! Oh, come on; that's not cool at all!_

Foxy exited the computer room and glanced around at the area, trying to see if there was anything else. Then he gasped as his mind came to one simple conclusion.

_I shouldn't stay down here; It's not going to take him TOO long to clean a sink. And if I have to hide from him a second time, I might not be as lucky. Better head back upstairs before he finds me!_

Foxy ran into the tv room and hurriedly went up the ladder.

* * *

Foxy reached the top of the ladder and stood up on top of the box, breathing a sigh of relief.

_I've got to see if I can password-guess his computer later on. Maybe it's actually that name he mentioned. 'Ennard'. Wow. I've never heard of this 'Ennard' before, yet somehow, it seems so familiar. Why is that name giving me...bad vibes? Either way, I'll have to check the computer eventually. It'll be hard, though; he barely ever leaves his box._

_"You know what to do."_

_Shut up!_

"Woah!" Someone exclaimed.

Foxy was snapped out of his mind instantly, and he turned to see that Puppet had entered the room and was looking up at Foxy.

"Hey, Foxy!" Puppet greeted in a friendly manner.

"Oh, uh, hi!" Foxy replied, trying to act casual. The pink-white foxy climbed down from the box and walked over to Puppet. "What's up?"

"Not much. Were you coming down to say hello?"

"Uh, yeah! Exactly! Just coming to say hi, how's your day been, have you seen any people in purple color or with weird names...that type of stuff. Not like I know anything, just kind of curious."

Puppet seemed a little surprised, but quickly got calm again. "Um, not really. I do know one guy, though. His name is the Green Guy. He's very environmental-friendly. It's pretty cool."

"Cool! Kinda like Captain Planet, except he's not blue."

"Yeah, like Captain Planet!"

Foxy and Puppet strolled away from the auditorium and on to another room.

* * *

"So, what were you doing away from your box anyway? Were you coming from the...bathroom?" Foxy asked as he and Puppet continued down the hallways.

"No, not the bathroom. There was a little security-guard-related issue with the kitchen sink." Puppet explained.

"Was it Freddy? Did he try and wash the security guard down the sink again and then got the body stuck?"

"I think so."

"Oh, wow! You've got to show me this."

"Well, I kind of cleaned it up already with that new plunger you gave me." Puppet took out the plunger and waved it in a referring manner.

"Awesome."

* * *

Foxy came into the kitchen and the fox looked down into the sink. He was unsatisfied to find that there was no trace of the mess anywhere in the sink.

"So, have you seen Bon-Bon around?" Foxy asked Puppet. "He's been missing lately."

"You should check the oven." Puppet replied vaguely. Foxy glanced down at the nearby ovens, but nothing was inside of them. Then Foxy turned back to the sinks.

"You cleaned up the mess already? Aw, man! Why didn't you come and get me? I was in my room the whole entire time and I would've LOVED to have seen what had happened in the sink!"

"Don't worry, it was just a cleanup. There was nothing to see in there."

Foxy sighed, then remembered Garbage. He decided to check on him. Foxy went over to the garbage chute and opened it.

"Hey, Garbage!" Foxy shouted into the chute. "Are you down there?!"

Once again, no reply. Foxy, disappointed with this, closed the chute again.

"Man, he's been missing for quite a while." Puppet mentioned.

"You sound pretty suspicious. What did you do to Garbage?!"

"Woah, I didn't do anything! He's just been very quiet recently. Maybe all that chicken finally got to him."

"No, no, chicken has a lot of protein, no way can he have died by it."

"But it wasn't cooked!"

"Sometimes it was."

Puppet only just shrugged. Foxy turned away from the marionette and begin to think. He wanted to find everybody else, but so far was coming up empty. Garbage was gone, as he had been, but maybe Baby was still around. There was a vent grate connecting to the vent system she lived in that was in the nearby break room, so maybe Foxy could look in there.

Foxy opened the door of the break room and went inside, heading over to the vent grate on the wall high above.

"Hey, Baby!" Foxy called sharply. "Are you up there?!"

Although Foxy could hear noises inside the room, nobody responded to him.

"I think she might be with Freddy." Puppet said, coming into the room himself.

"Or Ballora. One of the two. Either way, that's a solid maybe."

They exited the break room.

"Actually, speaking of," Puppet interrupted. "We need to set up something special for Baby and Freddy."

"Oh, yeah!" Foxy exclaimed, remembering the idea Puppet had mentioned a few days ago. "Is it that idea you have that they're actually dating and just don't want to tell us?"

"Yep."

"Then we've got to go through with that plan!"

"Want me to tell you what I've got in mind right now?"

"Yeah, go ahead! What's the idea?"

"So, I was thinking. What do two people do when they like each other a lot?"

"...this is a trick question, right?"

"No, no, just answer."

"They get a dog!"

"Actually, that might not be wrong, so let's say that there's two answers to this question. What's the other answer?"

"Uh, they go out for dinner!"

"Okay, that also works, so, three answers to this question. What's the third?"

"They...meet their parents!"

"You know what? I'm just gonna tell you. We're gonna throw them a big fancy wedding!"

"Wow, cool! And I can be the bridesmaid- I mean, groomsman!"

"Why'd you say bridesmaid?"

"I-I don't really know..."

"Anyway, would you like to help me set up this surprise?"

"Yes, of course! That would be amazing!" Foxy exclaimed. The fox knew that the 'wedding' was kind of a joke and they were really just trying to get their licks in, but he wanted to help anyway. He looked up in excitement and then stopped suddenly. The sign from last time was still nailed to the wall of the kitchen, reading '_Freddy Wuz Here_' like it always had. Foxy felt that the sign was annoying, and decided now was the time to deal with it.

Foxy climbed up onto the nearby broom closet, then reached up and, with help from his animatronic strength, ripped the sign out of the wall. Then Foxy leapt down from the closet, opened the garbage chute, threw the sign inside, and closed it up again.

"Sorry about that, that sign was really bothering me." Foxy sighed as he faced Puppet.

"Man, how long has that been there?" Puppet asked interestedly.

"A while, actually! I'm surprised I didn't just take care of it the first time I spotted it there. But yeah, the wedding! That'd be awesome if I could help! Do you have any other people you can invite? Maybe somebody red, maybe somebody blue, maybe somebody with a MIX of red and blue."

Foxy was trying to get Puppet to accidentally reveal more info about Purple Guy and Ennard by trying to bring them up in a manner that suggested them, but also made it look like Foxy still didn't know that Puppet knew about them. Whoever they were, at least.

"Blue and red. Do you mean somebody orange?"

"No, that's not blue and red, that's red and yellow."

"Oh yeah, you're right! Well, I do know a few people I can invite, but...we'll leave that for later. Part of the surprise, you know."

"Come on, you can tell me. I'm supposed to be helping, anyhow. Who are they?"

"Ah, okay. His name..."

"Yeah?"

"...is Papal Guy."

"Papal Guy? Is that the guy who did the pineapple pen song?"

"Yeah! _He has a pen, and he has a pineapple_."

"Wow, you know him?!"

"I sure do! He's gonna be one of our celebrity guests."

"How long have you known him?"

"Since forever! We had preschool together, and it was great."

"That guy looks pretty old, so, I must ask: how old is HE? I mean, he looks old, but I wouldn't know."

Puppet stared off into the distance for a moment, seemingly contemplating Foxy's question. "I dunno. I've never asked him. Maybe he was just held back a few years. Either way, he's my longtime friend."

_"He's lying to you."_

"No he's not! He's telling me the truth, I'm sure of it!" Foxy assured the voice roughly.

"Huh?" Puppet stuttered, confused. "Foxy, who was that?"

"Nobody."

"Maybe we should look around. There were some rats in here earlier, scampering around." Puppet began glancing around the room as if he was waiting for something to appear.

"Woah, really? Were they loud?"

"Yeah, they were."

_"He's gonna catch on soon! He'll know I'm here!"_

"No, he won't! Be quiet!" Foxy growled to the voice.

"Those rats are starting to form syllables now." Puppet voiced, frowning. "Where are they?"

"Oh, uh, I have no idea!" Foxy yelled quickly, trying to call attention away from the voice. "They could be anywhere right now!"

"Hmm, suppose I'll have to look for those rats later. So, who do you plan on inviting to the wedding?"

"Eh, I don't know. I did have some people I could invite. One starts with an E, but I can't remember their name. Evelyn, Eric, Ennard- I mean, Elijah. I can't remember their name, but it had something like a 'nnard' syllable in it. Know anybody like that?"

"Can't say I do. What about your number one? Who will be your number one in this wedding? I'm thinking of bringing Ballora as mine."

"Aww, do you have a THING for Ballora?"

"What? No! It's just your number one! You know, your MVP! Your best friend!"

"Usually the 'number one' is someone you DATE, am I right? Or they're your best super-friend."

"Best super-friend! There you go! So what, are you gonna bring Bon-Bon?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

Puppet winced. "Yeesh, I wanna say yes, but I think I'd better be honest. No."

"Yeah, you answered your own question with that one."

"Alright."

"So! Let's go back to your box, and 'look around', y'know."

"Why do you want to go into my box?"

"Well, because I want to hang with you! Everybody else is gone, and I have no idea where they are, so I'm bored. And, just look at all that you have in your box. A nice computer that you can password lock, a shiny bathroom, a fully stocked kitchen area, and a big old tv. What's not to love?"

"Say, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. We could watch movies!"

"Yeah! And you could turn your computer on and put the password in!"

"Well, that's what you've got to do to find movies to watch, silly. Let's go."

With Puppet leading the way, the duo left the kitchen, heading back to the auditorium.

* * *

_Yes, this is perfect! _Foxy thought as he silently followed behind Puppet, eagerly anticipating another chance to look around inside of it. _I might be able to find more_ _secrets!_

_"He doesn't suspect a thing!"_

_I told you this would work out, didn't I? All this about you wanting to find out what Puppet's been up to, and now we can finally get to it!_

_"Great! Nice to see you're honoring our agreement."_

_Woah, don't say that out loud, Puppet might hear-_

"Those rats again?" Puppet wondered, looking around the hall they were walking through. "Man, they must be infesting every room."

"Y-yeah, right?" Foxy agreed quickly. "We might need to get an exterminator. I did a good job with the chickens, but I don't know if we can get rats."

"Nah, they still appear here and there. I found one in my bathtub the other day."

"What?!"

"Uh-huh."

"That's kind of weird."

"I know."

* * *

They had reached the box and were climbing down the ladder at this point.

"Down we go!" Puppet cheered as they went.

"Woo-hoo!" Foxy whooped. "Let's go find movies on your computer! Oh, and by the way, remember to enter in your password and ALSO say it out loud."

"Whatever you say!" Puppet agreed cheerily as they reached the bottom of the ladder and entered the tv room (Foxy landed on the couch quite awkwardly and muttered in pain). "Also, I've got a cool new thing that you should see."

"What?"

"Check it." Puppet led Foxy into the central room and over to the closet doors.

"Woah!" Foxy gasped, trying to act surprised even though he had already seen the closet roughly 15 minutes ago.

"Don't tell anybody, but there's usually a painting here to hide this super-secret closet to hide of all my secrets. I originally thought it'd be great to hide this, but since I don't have people down here often, I guess it's okay leaving it off. And the painting fell off of the wall anyways, and I don't have one to replace it, so that just ensures that I keep it this way."

"Oh, really? A super-secret closet?! Can I look inside?" Foxy began to approach the closet.

"No, no, no!" Puppet raced in front of Foxy and pushed him back. "It's forbidden."

"Aw, come on! You can let me in there! I mean, it's not like there's a paper in there labeled 'Puppet's Plans' that only says 'hi' on it."

Puppet looked both astonished and suspicious. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing. Lucky guess, right?"

"..."

"Oh, and it's not like you also have a bunch of skulls in there or something."

"Uh, yeah. You're right."

"Yeah, that's it. But I've never seen this closet before, so that SHOWS that I haven't been in there."

"Well, okay. Also, would you like some tea?"

"Uh, sure. By the way, that thing in your oven is probably done by now; you should go take it out."

"Oh, right!" Puppet ran into the kitchen area and was reaching for the stove when he stopped suddenly and looked at Foxy. "Wait, what? How did you know I had something in my oven?"

"I swear I just heard something go 'DING!' when we came down here. I just assumed that it was your oven."

"Oh, okay." Puppet turned back to the stove.

_Good, he isn't suspicious. _Foxy thought.

_"You idiot! If you keep saying stuff like that, he's gonna figure out that you were down here earlier!"_

_No, he won't! I'm sure of it!_

_"Fine, you can believe it's that way! But if you get busted, it's not my fault!"_

_I'm not going to get busted. Shut up already._

"So, what were you making?" Foxy asked politely.

"I made my super-cool TEA PIE!" Puppet revealed, as he reached into the oven. "Also known as pumpkin pie." Puppet pulled a pumpkin pie out of the oven and closed it carefully. Then he opened a cupboard and pulled out a plate, which he set down on the kitchen bar counter and then put the pie on top of it.

"Tea pie?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"That's a bit weird."

"It's made out of tea! And pie. Tea pie! Pie tea!"

"Okedokely..." Foxy stood up and took a few steps in the general direction of the computer room. "So, about the computer and signing into it..."

"Wait, you don't want any pie?" Puppet asked, looking dejected.

"Nah, I'm not really that hungry right now."

"Aww, okay. We can have some later." Puppet followed Foxy into the computer room. "So, wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, sit down."

Foxy sat down on the black couch in the computer room and folded his hands in wait. Puppet sat on his desk chair and turned on the computer. Then he went to the options panel and selected 'security', then pressed 'offline'. The computer then prompted Puppet to enter in the password.

"Okay, are we gonna get the movie?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah, just gotta put in my password." Puppet informed Foxy. Foxy grinned eagerly. "Just please turn around."

"Aww, man! Why can't I see the password?"

"I can't tell you what it is. Gotta make sure the computer stays secure. Just please turn around. I'll tell you when you can look back."

"Alright, fine."

Foxy turned around for a second, waited for Puppet to look back down at the keyboard, then turned and watched Puppet start entering the password.

"5...4...3...cool...guy...42." Puppet muttered as he typed.

_543coolguy42. Alright, better remember that. Voice, can you remember it for me?_

_"If it helps us achieve the plan, then sure, whatever."_

_Good._

"What was that?" Puppet said, beginning to turn back around.

"Nothing, just looking at the wall!" Foxy lied, quickly turning back to the wall before Puppet could face him completely. Foxy had now memorized the password, and now he could come back later and try to look through the computer. He couldn't right now, due to Puppet being here with him, so he decided that now was the time to go back to being casual and just watch the movie with Puppet.

"Uh, okay." Puppet turned back to his keyboard, and Foxy looked back around at Puppet again. "Enter." Puppet pressed the _enter_ key, and the computer's security went offline. "Alright, it's ready!"

"Yay, good to hear!" Foxy cheered.

"What movie do you wanna see?"

"I dunno. What do you want to watch?"

"I kind of want to see _Planet of the Apes: Return to the Planet of the Apes_."

"Eh, maybe not that one. I heard it got bad reviews because the main cast wasn't 'ape' enough."

"Oh, yeah. What about _Jurassic Park_, then?"

"No, they said the dinosaurs weren't realistic with the time."

"Aw, okay, not that movie either. What do you want to see, then?"

"Huh, haven't thought about it. There is that new _Harry Potter_ movie that came out."

"That one? Oh, isn't he old in that movie?"

"Yeah, he's in his fifties in this movie! It was _Harry Potter and the Retirement Home_. I know, weird title, but apparently it's the most magical of the magicals."

"Alright, let's see that one, then. Let me send it to the tv." Puppet went online and found the movie, then clicked a few things before pressing 'enter' again. "Boom! Alright, it's sending."

"Let's get to the tv room, then!"

Foxy and Puppet exited the computer room and headed through the central room into the tv room. As they went, they passed the closet. Foxy looked at the closet for a moment, contemplating whether or not he should go back into it, then decided against it and kept heading to the tv room.

They entered the room and sat down on the red couch. As they did, Foxy noticed the stack of papers on the table and decided to ask Puppet about them, just to see what the marionette would say if he asked.

"So, what are those papers here on the table?" Foxy asked casually, gesturing to the papers.

"Nothing special, really." Puppet replied, gazing at the papers for a moment. "Just my tax forms."

"But it says 'security guard' on it."

Puppet seemed a little nervous at this. "Oh, that! That's because it's the...security guards' tax forms!"

"Ah, okay. Anyways, let's start the movie."

"Right!"

Puppet grabbed the remote sitting on the table and turned on the tv. And with that, the movie started playing...


	38. The Pizzeria Redecorator

**So, here it is. The next chapter. Took way too long to get this out (and that's due to procrastination, my greatest enemy), but it's here. Enjoy.**

* * *

"So Bon-Bon, I've got something to tell you- hey, Bon-Bon! Look at me! You're being rude!"

"No."

Funtime Foxy was in his room today (the cove room, not the back room) and was conversing with Bon-Bon. Or at least, trying to converse with Bon-Bon. The stubborn hand-puppet was refusing to look at him, and Foxy was quickly getting agitated by this. He had an idea of why Bon-Bon was acting like this, but he decided to disregard it for now.

"Why not?"

Bon-Bon finally turned around and squinted up at Foxy, looking a bit angry. "You know why."

"I told you, I don't know where Gregory is! It's not my fault he's missing, anyway!"

"It is your fault. You just don't want to go looking for him."

"I HAVE been looking! Yesterday I was going to go looking for him, but I decided to go spy on Puppet instead, and I found out some stuff, which we need to tell Ballora about later. But you're going to have to WAIT for Gregory! Look, I'm sure he's fine. He might be with Freddy."

"No, I refuse to wait. We need to find Gregory as soon as possible."

"I'm sorry, but it has to wait! We have more pressing matters on our hands, okay?"

"What's more pressing than finding Gregory?!"

"The stuff I found out from Puppet! And it's pretty crazy."

"But Gregory-"

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine. He and Freddy have been missing for the same amount of time, so they might be going on some weird, crazy adventure together."

"And Gregory wouldn't tell me about this?!"

"He's a CHICKEN! He can't talk!"

"Well, he could have left a note!"

"Maybe! And you could have also EATEN the note. Everyday, you eat anything you find on the ground!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, you're lying."

"I'm not lying. You do."

"It's not my fault everything's so tasty."

"Ugh, whatever. Come on, I say we go and find Ballora. Let's go."

Foxy edged towards the exit to the room. Bon-Bon seemed reluctant to follow, but shuffled along after Foxy anyways.

"Fine..." The hand-puppet groaned as he followed Foxy.

"About time." Foxy grunted as they left the room and came into the main room. "Okay, let's go and...what the?"

Upon entering the room, Foxy immediately noticed that somebody else was here: a human man, standing just by the front doors, observing the room. He had messy black hair, dark blue eyes, tan skin, and was wearing a black suit with a red tie.

"Hmm..." The man said as he looked at the room. "...this actually looks pretty nice, but it could be better..." The man turned and saw Foxy and Bon-Bon standing there. "Ah! Hello there!" The man greeted, and he approached Foxy.

"Uh, hi?" Foxy greeted, unsure of how to react to this person. Who was he? Another nightguard? Were they going to have to do their hunting job yet again tonight?

"So, uh, do you guys work here?"

"Um, sure, we work here! Yeah."

"That a costume you're wearing?"

"Yes."

"Well, let me actually introduce myself. I am Sir Francis Carter." The man bowed for a moment, then stood straight again. "I am a salesman. I come by to local businesses and offer...redecoration plans, so as to give the building a nicer look and feel."

"Okay, that doesn't make any sense to me. Are you a furniture salesman or something?"

"Yes, I am indeed a furniture salesman. However, I prefer to call myself the 'Redecorator' or even 'Person that sells random objects'."

"That makes ZERO sense to me. Also, how'd you get in here in the first place? The doors are boarded up, and the place hasn't even officially opened yet. How did you get inside?"

The 'Redecorator', or Francis by his proper name seemed to not have heard Foxy. Instead, he plowed on with his current actions. "So now, let us start off. Firstly, we have our excellent piece of toast." Out of nowhere, Francis pulled out a piece of toast and handed it to Foxy, who was further confused by this.

"Uh- what- um-" Foxy stuttered, unable to make sense of what the usefulness of a piece of toasted bread would be.

"A buttery, toasty piece of bread! You like toast, right? Everyone does."

"Yeah, I do, but why'd you give me this to start out with?"

Once again, Francis ignored Foxy. "So, I'm selling that piece of toast- just that piece of toast- but, if you want more bread like this, I have this toaster right here!" The Redecorator pulled a microwave out from thin air and slammed it into Foxy's hands.

"Okay, uh, yeah. Now I have a toaster and toast." Foxy stuttered. He placed the heavy toaster on the counter of the stand next to his room, making a heavy _CLANG_ sound as he placed it there.

"I'm selling this toaster, you know, and you seem like a man that likes toast. Would you like to buy it and get more toast?"

"Uh, actually, we already have a toaster. BUT SERIOUSLY, how did you get in here?! There's no way in, and you're just giving me toast, which I don't need right now! And how are you making this stuff appear out of thin air?!"

"Fine, fine, you don't want the toaster. I understand that completely." Francis said, although he still ignored the part about how he got in the location. He grabbed the toaster, turned around for a second, then turned back around, and the toaster was gone. "Uh, you look like a fine establishment, so how about this: I have these fine stools here." The salesman placed down a wooden stool that was colored white-and-blue. In fact, it looked just like the stools they used for the tables in the rooms throughout the pizzeria. "So, this stool is-"

"Why is everybody yelling?!" Somebody complained, and Foxy turned to see Puppet running over to Foxy and the Redecorator.

"Aah! Puppet, where did you come from?!" Foxy exclaimed, surprised by the marionette's sudden appearance.

"From my box, where else would I come from? And, more importantly, why is everybody yelling?! What did I TELL YOU about yelling?"

"I'm not the one doing it! Look!" Foxy pointed at Francis. "Another one got in!"

Puppet turned and looked at the Francis, becoming a little off-put by the salesman being there. "Why does that keep happening?"

"You, sir, look like a fine man." Francis cut in conversationally. "Interested in my wares?"

"Are you trying to sell us our own chairs?" Foxy asked, as he eyed the stool that looked just like the stools already in the pizzeria. "These are the same chairs we have THROUGHOUT the pizzeria!"

"Well, this one is state-of-the-art!"

"Ooh!" Puppet replied, looking excited. "I'll take fifty!"

"Fifty! Ah!"

"No, no, no!" Foxy cut in, hurriedly trying to prevent Puppet from spending any money. "He doesn't make the deals, I do! Now, take back your chair and LEAVE!" Foxy forced the stool into the Francis' hands.

"Fine, fine, you don't want the stool. I get it." Francis apologized, but did not turn to leave. He turned around for a second and looked back at them, and the stool was also gone. Then he eyed Puppet. "But, allow me to speak with this fine gentleman here. Sir, might you be interested with this being in your life?" The salesman pulled out a tall gold lamp with a brown lampshade and placed it down onto the floor. "Voila."

"Actually, that's a pretty nice lamp." Foxy admit, liking the look of the lamp.

"It is." Puppet agreed, nodding quickly. He faced Francis. "So, can we have this for free? Like, on the house."

"No." Francis refused, frowning. "See, I'm a salesman, sir, so I don't give free items."

"Bon-Bon, do you hear this?" Foxy questioned Bon-Bon, who had been standing to the side the whole time. "He's trying to sell stuff to Puppet, and Puppet buys everything. That's not good."

"Eh, I'm just letting you guys deal with this." Bon-Bon responded, shrugging uninterestedly.

"Ugh, THANKS! You're SO helpful." Foxy growled sarcastically.

"You're a salesman, but have you considered becoming a 'free' man and giving this to us for no cost?" Puppet offered the salesman, patting the lamp.

"Sir, I can't." Francis replied, shaking his head. "I'm a working man like you, and this is how I make my money to pay for things."

"Okay, we don't want it, then." Foxy spoke up. "Just get rid of it."

"Fine, fine." The salesman grabbed the lamp and pulled it behind his back, and it instantly disappeared.

"At least he's not looking around the place." Foxy whispered to Puppet. "There's so much stuff here that it could be a problem."

"Hmm, I think I should look around and see what I can do about the place." Francis voiced, looking around at the room. "I am the Redecorator, so I do need to know what has to be redecorated. So, what can I- ah!" The salesman went over to the tables in the main room, which had lamps on them already. "See? You guys have lamps in this place already. Why wouldn't you want a bigger lamp?" He placed down the tall gold lamp again.

"Because we already have the little ones." Foxy stated. "Why would we need a bigger one?"

"Uh...because bigger things are better."

"He's not wrong, Foxy." Puppet agreed. "Bigger is better."

"Oh, but I think...he's one of _those_ guys." Foxy said, thrusting a finger back at the Redecorator. "I think you know what I mean."

"Aw, yeah." Puppet understood, nodding. "One of _those_ guys."

"Huh? What do you guys mean by that?" Francis asked confusedly.

"Uh, nothing." Foxy told the Francis.

"Hmm, okay." Francis grabbed the lamp and pulled it behind his back, and it disappeared once again.

"Now, about the lamp." Puppet began, trying to steer the conversation back to the original topic. "Do you, perhaps, have a bigger lamp than that?"

"A bigger lamp...let me check in my inventory." The salesman turned around and seemed to begin searching through something, though Foxy couldn't see what. After a few minutes, the Redecorator turned back to them. "No, I'm afraid I don't. I do have more lamps that are the same size as that last one you saw." The salesman placed down another tall lamp, this time wooden with a black lampshade.

"Uh, you know who would like this?" Foxy mentioned to Puppet as he eyed the lamp. "Ballora."

"Oh, there's more people?" Francis inquired interestedly as he pulled the lamp behind his back and made it disappear.

"Yes, tons of people. Follow me over here."

Foxy began leading Francis down the halls towards Ballora's room, with the others following behind.

* * *

_Alright, time to get rid of this guy._ Foxy thought as he led Francis towards Ballora's room. _He's kind of annoying, so I'd better pawn him off to Ballora. She can deal with him for me._

"So, uh, quick question." Francis spoke up. "What's with this little fellow?" He looked to Bon-Bon.

"Um, well..." Bon-Bon stuttered nervously. He was looking at Francis longingly for some reason. "I'm Bon-Bon. And, uh...yeah." Bon-Bon ran over to Foxy. "_Foxy, can I eat him?_"

"_No, you can't._" Foxy whispered back. "_We need him alive. For now._"

"What was that you just said?" Francis asked worriedly.

"Sorry, Bon-Bon's kind of mumbling right now, and I don't know why. He didn't say anything important."

"Well, if you say so."

* * *

"Ballora!" Foxy called as he, Francis, and the others entered Ballora's room. "We have somebody new here, coming to say hi!"

Ballora had been sitting by her tea set. When she looked up and saw Francis she gasped in fright and stood up instantly. Reggie was standing on Ballora's pillar, watching the interaction with a befuddled look.

"AAH! What is that?!" She squealed.

"Hmm, these skeletons don't seem very nice." Francis commented, looking to the skeletons. "I'd better clean them up." He began taking the skeletons and pulling them behind his back, causing them to disappear as well.

"Well, I did not expect him to do that." Foxy said, a little surprised.

"Hey, what are you doing?! Stop it!" Ballora cried, running over to Francis angrily.

"What's with all the skeletons, ma'am?" Francis asked. "Is this some sort of haunted house attraction that you guys have here?"

"What?! No! This is my ROOM, where I preform for my audience! And now look: you're taking them away from me! You KIDNAPPER!"

"Uh, Puppet, can I talk to you for a second?" Foxy inquired Puppet, who was nearby.

"Sure." Puppet agreed, and he followed Foxy over to one side of the room. Meanwhile, Francis kept inspecting the room, Ballora tailing him frustratedly all the way.

"Wow, this a nice piano..." Francis muttered as he went to Ballora's piano.

"Yes, it is! Don't touch it." Ballora threatened him.

"Oh, right. I do have something to sell you."

"Something to...sell me? Okay, what do you want?"

"Allow me to show you my wares."

Foxy tuned out Ballora and Francis and spoke to Puppet instead. Bon-Bon was hanging out on the sidelines, quietly watching everything happen.

"_So, I've thought it out, and I've decided. SHE'S gonna get rid of him for us._" Foxy muttered to Puppet.

"_She is?_" Puppet replied.

"_Yeah. She can take all of his stuff and spend her money. Then we don't have to pay anything._"

"_Hey, cool idea! She can pay for it all and give some of it to us! That way, we get FREE stuff from him!_"

"_Exactly, yeah! Let's go see what Ballora and that 'Redecorator' guy are doing._"

Foxy, Puppet, and Bon-Bon went over to Francis, who was just now showing Ballora what he had to sell.

"I have here...a chair." Francis placed down a stone chair. "Way cooler than your piano, right?"

"A chair?! Argh, I don't need this!" Ballora complained. "I already have PLENTY of chairs! And they're all more comfortable-looking then whatever chairs YOU have."

"She does have a point." Foxy sided. "That stone chair looks nowhere near as good as all the comfy red armchairs she has lined up in this room. They're comfy, squishy, and even bouncy!"

"I noticed you don't have a chair here next to your piano." Francis pointed out.

"Well, that's because it doesn't fit there!" Ballora argued. "Duh!"

"Oh, so you want something smaller, huh? Let me see what I've got." Francis took the stone chair away and turned around, once again rooting around in something Foxy couldn't see.

"No, seriously! Nothing fits in that tiny corner. It's literally impossible. Physically, mentally, and magically impossible. Why are you so pushy?"

"He's like that. I mean, he just tried to sell me a toaster with toast a few minutes ago." Foxy informed Ballora.

"Toast?"

"Toast! Already-made toast!"

"Well, that is kind of smart. Saves you the trouble of having to make the toast at first."

"Pretty good toast, too." Puppet added in agreement.

"Actually, forget about the chair. I have another idea." Francis mentioned, and he turned back to the animatronics. "Now that I'm looking properly, I noticed this room does not seem to have any beds. So, I'll sell a bed to you." Francis put down a bed with a pink blanket on it, but instead of the bed being on the floor, it was floating a few feet above the ground.

"WHY IS THE BED FLOATING?!" Puppet and Ballora exclaimed at the same time.

"It must be magical!" Foxy said, grinning. "It's like something out of _The Exorcist_!" Foxy went over to the bed and hoisted himself onto it, then stood up and looked down at the others, who were marveling over the bed (except for Bon-Bon, who was still as quiet as ever).

"This man has to be a WITCH!" Ballora yelled. "Burn the witch!"

"Woah, woah, it's not magic." Francis explained hastily. "It's actually suspended there by invisible wires."

"But how did you connect it to the ceiling so fast?" Foxy asked, confused. Foxy could see the thin wires making the bed 'float', but was now wondering how Francis had gotten it connected to the ceiling so fast."

"Uh...reasons."

"Say...now that I'm up here, I have the sudden urge for pea soup. Dunno why, but I just want it."

"And you...seem to have green ooze coming out of your mouth." Puppet noted, pointing at Foxy's jaw.

"I do?! Oh, I'd better get off this bed!" Foxy leaped off of the bed, and his urge to have pea soup disappeared. He felt around his mouth and touched the green ooze, then wiped it away. Foxy was now a bit afraid; what kind of bed could make people want pea soup AND also make them emit green slime from their mouth. "Yeesh, what is wrong with this bed?"

"Uh, nothing's wrong with it." Francis insisted. "It's just an acquired taste. So...do you want the bed?"

"No, we do not." Foxy refused at once.

"Burn the witch..." Ballora muttered darkly.

"Fine, fine, fine, I understand." Francis said, and he pulled the bed behind his back and it went away. "So, you're a beautiful young lady, so I think I can find something else for you."

"Did you just call me a lady?" Ballora screamed. "Did you just call me a LADY?! I am NOT a lady, I am BALLORA!"

"Well, you're beautiful anyway."

"...That is true, I guess. Thank you."

"Anyway, someone as beautiful as you might want to look in the mirror sometimes. So I've got this."

Francis placed down a wooden dresser, complete with many pink or yellow-handled drawers, as well as a three-paneled mirror. Ballora, looking interested, went over to it.

_Oh no._ Foxy thought, worried that something involving a mirror might be enough to pursue Ballora into spending money.

Suddenly, as Ballora was gazing at the dresser, all three panels of the mirror suddenly cracked one by one, and a few pieces of loose glass came free from the mirror and tumbled down onto the floor. Ballora, shocked, stepped back, then turned back to Francis with a furious look on her face. Francis himself was trying to remain as straight-faced as possible, though Foxy could tell he was holding back laughter.

"Why did the mirror just crack?" She inquired, looking heated. "Are you LAUGHING at me now?!"

"I'm sorry." Francis said forcibly as held back a smile.

"Did you just...REGGIE! BEAT HIM UP!"

Reggie, knowing that Ballora would take her anger out on him if he did not reply, began to say something.

"Uh, I think the glass is broken. And it's not just you, either, Ballora." Foxy commented passively. "Sorry for interrupting you, Reggie. What were you gonna say?"

"Oh no, it's fine!" Reggie forgave, nodding quickly. "I was just going to say that you look lovely, darling Ballora. Just some cheap glass. Happens every time. Can't trust these businessmen. They're always trying to sell you such...outdated stuff, you know."

"Yeah!" Ballora shouted determinedly.

"Exactly." Foxy agreed, thinking that a riled-up Ballora was better than an angry Ballora.

Puppet, meanwhile, looked very unhappy that Reggie hadn't disagreed with Ballora.

"Reggie, you're lame." He groaned.

"What? Don't blame me! I used to be a salesman, you know." Reggie informed Puppet.

"Well, you never disagree with anything! You agree to anything said, no matter what!"

"I want a job here. How am I going to get one if I make everybody angry? And I'm still waiting for that 'costume' thing you guys keep talking about."

"Yeah, we're still trying to look for one." Foxy explained matter-of-factly.

"Oh, uh, that's fine, I guess. Just hoping you guys will hurry with that."

Francis cleared his throat loudly. "So, fine sir, you yourself look like you need a place to actually rest. Look at this wonderful piece." He put down a white armchair next to the pedestal. "Here's a white armchair."

"A white armchair...it looks a little bland. I was a judge for a fashion show recently."

"Yeah, and he did a good job." Foxy added. "Thanks, by the way."

"Oh, well, you're welcome. So, yes, I was a fashion show judge."

"Really?" Francis replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, yes. And I must say, that is not quite fashionable."

"Fine, fine." Francis pulled the armchair away. "How about this chair instead?" Francis put down the same wooden chair he had shown Ballora earlier. "You look like a man that prefers wooden chairs. What do you think?"

Reggie squinted at the chair. "Is that mahogany, or oak?"

"I think it's cardboard." Foxy told Reggie. Foxy was looking at the chair right now, this time more closely, and he thought the chair looked a little too flimsy to be wood, so he guessed it was cardboard.

"Cardboard?! Mr. salesman, sir, are you trying to sell me a cardboard chair?"

"No, no, it must be the French kind of cardboard!" Puppet interrupted. "Like: _Carton_!"

"Puppet, what the heck?!" Foxy exclaimed. "Why are you trying to help this guy? He's trying to make us waste our money on things we don't need!"

"Seriously, it says it on the tag!" Puppet ran over to the chair, to where a white tag was sticking out of the side. "_Carton_: Made in France."

"Well, I'm from England, and I've been to France before." Reggie stated. "And I've never heard of this..._Carton_."

"Wait, no! Puppet's messing with you!" Foxy cut in, running over to the chair. Foxy could see the tag; it did not read what Puppet had said, but read: _Fragile_. "It says _Fragile_ on it. That's not French! Fragile is NOT French!"

"Fragile, French, French toast. It's all the same thing." Puppet insisted. "Speaking of toast...mmm." Puppet pulled out the piece of toast he had gotten from Francis earlier and took a bite out of it.

"You got French toast?!" Ballora squealed, looking jealous. "I want French toast!"

"I'm surprised he hasn't visited Puppet's room yet." Foxy mentioned accidentally.

"Oh, another room to redecorate? Sounds good." Francis said, pulling the chair away.

"Room?! No, I don't have a room!" Puppet lied anxiously. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's that big present! Down at the room at the end of the hall!" Foxy cried, holding the door open.

"Great!" Francis thanked, heading through the door.

"No! Don't go near my house!" Puppet screamed, running through the door after the salesman. Everybody else followed.

* * *

"Get out!" Puppet ordered. As Foxy came down the ladder with Ballora and Bon-Bon, he saw Puppet running into the central room after Francis, who was hurriedly inspecting the rooms of Puppet's box.

"No, sir. I'm trying to see what there is to improve." Francis refused, not turning to face Puppet as he continued staring at every inch of the area.

"Nothing! My place is already great!"

Francis ignored Puppet and gazed around at the room even further. Foxy could tell by the slightly frustrated look on Francis' face that the salesman was struggling to find something to improve.

"Hmm...HMM..." Francis mumbled.

"See? I told you. Everything is fine." Puppet voiced, shrugging.

After a moment, Francis' face lit up, signaling that he had an idea. "Oh, well, sir, it seems you don't have a bed." He placed down the same pink bed from before.

"I do! My futon sofa in the computer room is my bed!"

"Yeah, he sleeps on a futon." Foxy confirmed. "I don't know why, but he does."

"He plays games a lot, so he'd be in there." Ballora added.

"So..._can we eat him now_?" Bon-Bon whispered.

"..._No, not yet._" Foxy replied, though he felt the hesitation in his voice as he said it. The salesman was being very annoying, and Foxy was exercising all the self-control he had just to not attack him. He was already tired from a guard they had dealt with (mostly because today was his turn to clean up the mess they left), and he didn't want to do too much more work. Both his predatory instincts and the voice inside his head were urging him silently to attack, but he held them back. For how long he could keep doing this, he didn't know.

"_Why not_?" Bon-Bon pressed impatiently.

"_Just wait, okay?_" Foxy griped.

"_Fine..._" The bunny hand-puppet groaned.

"So, sir, the bed. Do you like it?" Francis asked Puppet.

"Well, it is pretty nice, but..." Puppet began. "...it's pink and it doesn't really match with the rest of my house."

"Oh, alright. Away it goes."

"Wait, I like pink!" Ballora screamed, and she lunged for the bed, but Francis pulled it away before she could reach it. "Oh."

"Wow, that was rude of you, to just break the bed right as she was about to grasp it." Foxy chastised.

"You wanted the bed? Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am." Francis apologized, and he put the bed back down. "There you go."

"Ah, thank you..." Ballora sighed happily as she sat down on the bed.

"So, sir, back to you." Francis turned to Puppet. "I see that you don't like pink. Is there any particular color you do like?"

"Uh, maybe...blue?" Puppet guessed, seeing that the walls of the inside of the box were the same color as the outside of the box: purple and blue stripes.

"Blue, you say? Well, I just so happen to be carrying around a blue bed." Francis placed down a blue bed, just a few feet next to the pink bed.

Puppet examined the bed, looking more satisfied than he previously had. "That is pretty nice. But I'd rather not have it in the middle of my house walkway."

"I can easily move that for you, sir."

They were interrupted by snoring; Ballora had fallen asleep where she sat.

"Ballora, you're sitting up, not laying down." Foxy said, and Ballora snapped awake.

"Waah?" She groaned. "No, I'm not. What are you going on about."

"Okay, this is getting weird. Redecorator, sir, can you get rid of the beds? They're kind of in the way."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll get them out." Francis apologized once again. He pulled the blue and pink beds away (to a very unhappy Ballora's discontent). Ballora went to sit on a stool by the kitchen bar instead.

"So, as you can, everything is in tip-top shape!" Puppet cheered falsely. "So you can go now."

"Uh, well..." Francis looked around and spotted the fridge in the kitchen area. "...this fridge over here seems a little outdated. I have the state-of-the-art fridge right here." Francis went over to the fridge and placed another fridge right next to it. This one looked exactly the same, except it was smaller and had one door instead of two.

"Ugh, I don't want that! That's the same fridge!"

"Sir, it's not the same fridge."

"Well, my fridge is bigger! Why would you offer me a smaller fridge?"

"This smaller fridge here is more h-h-high-tech and state-of-the-art." Francis was beginning to stutter now; Foxy knew it was because that the salesman was running out of the things to say about his secretly crappy wares.

"But it holds less food."

"Less food, but it's, uh, more cooler."

"That's not even a word."

"R-right, well, it's still cooler."

"Hey, wait a second." Ballora cut in, seemingly having realized something. "Is nobody wondering how he's bringing all of this giant stuff out of...somewhere?"

"I've been questioning that all night long." Foxy acknowledged. "And NOBODY has answered those questions!"

"I mean, you didn't ask to begin with."

"Oh. That's true, I guess."

"Fine, fine, fine, you guys don't want a fridge. I understand that PERFECTLY." Francis assured them, going over to the central room so he would have more room to put things down. "You fellows look like you have a wonderful time hanging out with each other, so I actually have something to accommodate that." He placed down a white couch, bgi enough to comfortably seat two people. "A wonderful two-seater. Really comfortable."

Puppet patted the couch suspiciously. "This kinda looks like my futon, except a bit less high-quality."

Ballora felt the couch's arm, and quickly pulled her hand away. "Geez, it's itchy! Is this...wool?! I don't like it."

"Yes, it's made with real wool." Francis stated quickly.

Bon-Bon ran over and sat on the couch. To everyone's surprise, the couch sank down until it was pretty much a pancake on the floor. Bon-Bon didn't seem to mind, and started jumping on the couch.

"Bon-Bon, uh, what do you think of it?" Foxy asked Bon-Bon.

"It's really bouncy. I like it." Bon-Bon replied, smiling.

"Well, you sunk right into it, so much so that it's now pancake-flat. Redecorator, is this just PURE wool and nothing else?"

"Yeah, uh, real wool, yes." Francis stuttered.

"You need other things to make a couch! Like a frame, springs, cotton, whatever else you need to make it work correctly. Just making it out of wool isn't enough-"

"Sir, I am the salesman. I know what I'm talking about."

"But-"

"No, no, don't say anything. I'm the only one here who isn't an amateur, so I know I'm right. Don't flatter yourself. We salesman pride ourselves on being one thing everyone else isn't: idiotic and single-minded. That's what makes us the best at doing what we do."

Foxy growled frustratedly. Anger was resonating through him, his temper was barely holding on. The salesman had already been annoying and frustrating for them to deal with...but to call them amateur? To say not to flatter themselves? To say they're idiotic and single-minded? Now Foxy was beginning to wonder why he ever let this guy stay alive.

The voice called out to him inside his head.

_"I can feel your anger, and I understand. This nuisance is worthless. Just get rid of him already. Take his head off. You KNOW you want to."_

_Actually, now that you mention it, I'm starting to think you're right._ Foxy replied in his thoughts, forcing calm onto his voice. _He IS worthless. I'm almost ready to rip his head off of his shoulders._

"Say, uh, I'll be right back." Francis said, and he pulled the couch away. The salesman looked afraid; he had seen the animatronics' facial expressions."I have more items I need to get for you guys." Francis ran into the tv room and started up the ladder as fast as he could go.

_"Come on, Foxy. Get him before he gets away."_

"Uh, guys?" Foxy said, his anger starting to combine with the tone of his voice. "Should we just get him? I don't feel like letting him get away."

The others, looking a bit frustrated themselves, all nodded at the same time.

Then they ran over to the ladder and hurried up it.

* * *

"Hurry up!" Foxy exclaimed furiously at Ballora as he and the others went up the ladder.

"I'm going as fast as my ballerina legs can go!" Ballora shouted back. "I'm a dancer, not a runner!"

Ballora and Foxy were the first out of the box. They climbed out of it and whipped their heads around the auditorium. The salesman was nowhere to be seen.

"Dang it, he already ran! We didn't take that long to climb up!" Foxy complained as he and Ballora sprinted down the hallways.

* * *

"Salesman! Come out!" Foxy called out tauntingly as he and Ballora entered the main room. Puppet and Bon-Bon followed, silently watching Foxy and Ballora go at it.

"Mr. Witch, where are you?" Ballora added. "I'm not gonna burn you...maybe."

They looked and looked, but Francis was nowhere to be seen. Then Foxy drew a conclusion.

"Is he seriously gone?" Foxy groaned, upset to see that they had lost him.

"He...disappeared?!" Bon-Bon whined, clearly having been ready to eat the guy.

"Where could he have gone through, the front door?" Ballora wondered, running over to the entrance doors, which were as boarded-up as ever.

"But how could he have? It's closed!" Foxy pointed out.

"He got away? Really?!" Bon-Bon continued.

"It looks like it! This is...ARGH, COME ON! HOW ON EARTH ARE THESE RANDOM PEOPLE GETTING IN AND OUT OF HERE?!"

"I'm telling you, he's a witch!" Ballora screamed crazily, pointing at the ceiling. "He must BURN!"

"Well, if he comes back, we'll get him. Oh yes, we will."

"Ugh, I can't believe he got away!" Bon-Bon cried. "I blame you guys! Had it not been for you, I could have ate him!"

"Don't blame us! It's not OUR fault that he just got away like that!"

"Then I say it's PUPPET'S fault! He let the guy into his room!" Ballora claimed, her finger now pointed at Puppet, who was eating the piece of toast.

"Huh?" Puppet sputtered, looking dejected. "M-me?"

"Yes, you. You let him in there."

"Oh, well...okay." Puppet stared at the ground in sadness. "I guess I'll take one for the team."

"That's what I thought." Foxy muttered.

"It's your turn to take the blame this time." Ballora agreed. "Next time, it'll be...Freddy."

"Yeah, it is! He's not around to stop us, anyhow!"

"Exactly! HA, HA, HA!"

"At least I didn't come out of this empty-handed." Puppet optimistically indicated. "I got some toast. That's a win in my book."

"Yeah, you got MY toast that he gave ME." Foxy reminded Puppet sourly, narrowing his eyes at the marionette. "You're welcome."

"Thank you, then." Puppet growled back, and he and Foxy went nose-to-mask, staring angrily at each other.

"Woah, guys. You're really close to each other..." Ballora commented warily.

"Hmph." Foxy stepped away. "So, I'm gonna go hang out in my room. I'll see you guys later."

"Seeya." Puppet muttered, leaving the room.

"Bye-bye!" Ballora added, waving before she left as well.

Foxy and Bon-Bon walked over into Foxy's room, and as they stood by the cove, Foxy looked down at the bunny hand-puppet.

"We've really got to question Puppet soon." Foxy mentioned in a low voice.

"You never told me what you were going to question him about." Bon-Bon responded.

"I'll tell you later. Don't worry. Also, we've got to find out how these people keep getting in here. What do you think?"

"No idea, he was just gone. And I could have had the chance to eat him."

"Yeah, sorry. Next time, I won't stop you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Thanks. I guess we should go and sleep or something now."

"Sounds like a plan."

Foxy went through the trapdoor to his back room, ready to cool off his anger with some much-needed relaxation...


	39. Bon-Bon's Room Hunt

"So, um, Foxy. I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"I've been looking around, and I noticed the way your guys' costumes look. What's mine going to look like? English? Red, white, and blue? 'God, save the queen' type of thing?"

Today Foxy was hanging out in Ballora's room with Ballora herself (who spent almost of her time in her room) and Reggie, who was asking Foxy the question of what Reggie's costume was going to be like. Ballora was sitting right by her tea set onstage, and Reggie on the pedastal.

Foxy had just come to hang around, mostly due to him being bored and having nothing else to do (how he was on most days), so when Reggie had wanted to ask him a question, he felt like he could answer.

But now that this topic had come up, Foxy was unsure what exactly Reggie's suit would be like. He hadn't really thought about the matter beyond the fact that he needed to get a suit in the first place, something which he was unable to do at the moment, which he hadn't told Reggie. But, if anything, he highly doubted that Reggie's suit would involve England. What animatronic suits could ever be like that?

"Um, probably not." Was what Foxy replied with instead, trying to be polite to Reggie.

"Can it be PINK?" Ballora chimed in excitedly.

"No, not that either. That wouldn't make sense. Maybe we could...no, no, not a fox. That'd be too weird for me. Maybe...a bunny would be good."

"A bunny?" Reggie stuttered, taken back by this.

"Yeah."

"That's bloody ridiculous. Do I look like I hop around all the time?"

"I don't know what you do in your free time, so how would I know?"

"Exactly. And, see, I don't. What I actually do is sit here all day and watch Ballora dance and hold tea parties. And it...is dull."

"Hey, that gives me an idea. Maybe we can make him a ballerina like you, Ballora!"

"Yes, absolutely!" Ballora cheered. "Then he could dance like ME!"

Reggie looked extremely uncomfortable. "No thank you. I do not want to be a ballerina."

"Do you think you have a choice- actually, yeah, that wouldn't really work." Foxy admit, shaking his head. "What else can we do...hmm, what about a...OH, A CHICKEN! Yes, that would work! We haven't had a chicken animatronic here ever since Chica got her own location!"

"A chicken?"

"Yeah, a chicken! Man, the memories. I really miss Chica."

"Chica? Who's Chica? Is this another employee of yours?"

"Ugh, no. She got her own place, stupid chicken. Hopes she gets fried."

Foxy had, at first, felt sad about Chica. She had been one of Foxy's best friends in a long time. They had spent years in the same building together. She had always been more understanding to Foxy than the others. Freddy and Bonnie were too eccentric and childish to be the same way. He missed her, badly.

Then he felt jealous. Having a location was a high honor for the animatronics, but now Foxy was forced to live in the location of someone who was never around. Chica got to have a place to herself, meanwhile Foxy had to share a place with the other animatronics, whose antics constantly got him into trouble again and again.

And with these thoughts, he could feel his sadness and jealousy turning into anger. Why did CHICA get her own location? Why, after everything he had been through in the past location, had he not gotten one of his own? He knew he was more popular than Chica was; he got his own STAGE back then, for crying out loud!

He imagined Chica laughing as she partied around her own location, and he growled silently, his fists balling up in anger. It was so unfair. The only thing he could think now was how he was going to find Chica, cook her to a crisp, then eat her whole, that stupid, selfish, daughter of a-

"Um, Foxy? Are you okay?"

Foxy was snapped back to reality abruptly, and he looked up. Reggie was looking down at Foxy nervously, while Ballora seemed a little worried. He realized what he had been thinking and quickly closed his eyes and took a deep breath before replying.

"Nothing. It was nothing." He lied, unclenching his fists. "So, yeah, she has her own pizza place."

"She does? Maybe I should go work for her, then." Reggie replied, interested.

"Sorry, I don't think they're hiring."

"No? Well, I'll stay here for sure, then."

"Yep!"

"Hopefully my costume will look quite exquisite."

"Let's hope so."

Suddenly, everybody was interrupted by panting as Bon-Bon came running into the room.

"Foxy! I need to talk to you!" The hand-puppet yelled.

"Oh, speaking of rats, there's one right there." Reggie pointed out.

Bon-Bon squinted at Reggie. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." The hand-puppet looked back up at Foxy. "FOXY! I demand my own room!"

"You don't get a room, you're already staying with me!" Foxy replied. "Right, Ballora?"

"He doesn't deserve a room." Ballora muttered.

"You stay out of this!" Bon-Bon snapped, glaring at Ballora. "This doesn't concern you!"

"This is my room! Anything that happens in my room concerns me."

"I don't care! This is between me and Foxy."

"That's not how it works..."

"Bon-Bon, look." Foxy cut in. He had to prove something to the hand-puppet. "Can you stand next to this stuffed bunny?" He pointed at the stuffed bunny sitting near Ballora.

"Yeah?" Bon-Bon agreed confusedly, and he did so. Sure enough, Bon-Bon and the stuffed bunny were nearly the same size, with Bon-Bon only be a little bit bigger.

"You're almost the same size as that stuffed bunny! You're so small, I could fit you in the toy chest. So maybe that could be your room. Or in other words: you're too tiny to get a room!"

"No, I demand my own FULL-SIZE ROOM! No toy chests or boxes in general, no tiny cupboards, no mouse holes, none of that! I need a big, open room, same as you!"

"Bon-Bon, come on. You know that this a is an argument you have no way of winning. You see all these skeletons in the room? They're DEAD because you annoyed them with room complaints to the point of _Muerte_!"

"They're just the security guards! They were already dead BEFORE I ever came in here."

"Still!"

"No, they're not!" Ballora said. "They're my audience."

"Well, they WERE ONCE security guards." Foxy amended.

"Yeah, but now they're something better: audience members who get to watch me dance! Yay!"

"What a horrible fate. Also, what's with that one chained up over here, right by where you're sitting right now?"

"I already told you, he's my old tea party member..."

"Oh, right, you told me that the other day. My bad. Anyway, yeah, Bon-Bon, you're not getting your own room. We don't have any extra rooms! Not ONE!" This was a lie, but Foxy still didn't want someone as tiny as Bon-Bon to be taking up so much space in the pizzeria.

"Are you sure?" Bon-Bon asked suspiciously.

"Positive."

"Follow me, then. You're going to SHOW ME these apparently-taken-up rooms."

"Ha, like I'd ever agree to this."

"Fine, then I guess I'll have to stay here and annoy you until you do it!"

"I can take it."

"GIVE ME A ROOM GIVE ME A ROOM GIVE ME A ROOM GIVE ME A ROOM GIVE ME A ROOM GIVE ME A-"

"AAAGH, FINE! WE'LL DO IT! Come on, Ballora, let's just get this over with..."

"Ah, phooey." Ballora grumbled. "I hate doing these things with him. Reggie, stay here and watch the room!"

Reggie nodded carefully as Foxy, Ballora, and Bon-Bon trekked out of the room.

* * *

"Grr, stupid Bon-Bon, always getting his way." Foxy grumped as he went down the big hallway. "He's always like, 'I'm Bon-Bon, and I'm gonna whine like a little baby unless I get what I want!'"

"What was that?" Bon-Bon yelled.

"Nothing. Wait..." Foxy noticed that there were bubbles floating by in the hallway, and he knew why. "Ballora, are you seriously blowing bubbles in the hallway again?"

"What? I like bubbles, okay?" Ballora replied. "It makes the place look good, I think!"

"You can't do that! What if people come here and see those bubbles? They're going to wonder WHO blew the bubbles! Now, tell me you won't be doing it again."

"But...but...fine."

"Now, Bon-Bon, the rooms?"

"Yeah, let's see." Bon-Bon agreed. "What about...these ones?"

The hand-puppet led them over to the nearby smaller hall and over to one of the four doorways in the hall. One of the rooms housed the karaoke place, another had the theater, but the two at the end of the hall near the bigger hall were still unoccupied.

But, Foxy immediately saw problems with one of these two empty rooms being turned into Bon-Bon's room.

"No, no, you can't use these." Foxy refused. "They're being used for something else. Or at least, they might be. I don't even know what they're for right now."

"Then why can't I have one of them?"

"Because these rooms in this hallway keep being furnished out of the blue! One day, the karaoke room appeared, and after another, the theater came along! Watch, tomorrow there's probably gonna be a circus in this third room! Or a shooting gallery in this fourth room! I don't know, honestly."

"Fine, then not those ones." Bon-Bon led them back into the big hallway and looked up and down the area before running of to the doors to the second party room on the left of the hall (the one further from Ballora's room). "Then...what about this room?"

"This one?" Foxy repeated. "Um, I'm not sure if this one will work at all-" Foxy pushed the door open slightly to get a better look inside the room, but before he could react, Bon-Bon and rushed into the room. "Oh no, he got in!" Foxy and Ballora rushed in after Bon-Bon.

"I want this room!" Bon-Bon cheered, and he began quickly removing items to make space. He leaped onto the table and began throwing the cups into a trash can in the corner of the room.

Then he took the cake on the table in both of his hands and threw it towards the door, where Foxy and Ballora were standing. Foxy ducked instinctively and managed to avoid it, but Ballora was not so lucky, and the cake hit her in the face. She screamed and looked peeved, but quickly ripped the cake off of her face excitedly and began eating/licking the cake, instantly drawn to the chance of eating a sweet.

Bon-Bon then started to break up the chairs bit-by-bit into many tiny wooden pieces, but he had only done so to two of the four chairs in the room before Foxy caught his arm.

"Bon-Bon, stop this and calm down!" Foxy ordered.

"What? This is my room now! I'm just cleaning it out!" Bon-Bon replied unhappily.

"You know that when the HUMANS come, they're going to wonder why stuff is MISSING!"

"No, they'll say: 'Oh, it's Bon-Bon's room! We shouldn't be in here.' and they'll leave it alone."

"It doesn't work that way."

"Yes it does!"

"No, it really doesn't!" Ballora cut in, who had completely finished the cake by now and was refocusing on the matter at hand. "You can't just break stuff and say that it's yours!"

"Um, Ballora, that's kind of how you do stuff." Foxy reminded her.

"Well, that's because only I can! Under the rules of the pizzeria, if I break anything, I own it!"

"Wait, really?" Foxy stuttered, though he knew that Ballora was fibbing, because he had read the pizzeria rulebook a little before, and nothing in there said anything about Ballora being able to break stuff and call it her own.

"Then why can't this rule go to BON-BON as well?" Bon-Bon demanded.

"Because you're the size of Mr. Fluffy, and Mr. Fluffy doesn't get his own room, so therefore you don't either."

"**BUT I'M SURPERIOR TO MR. FLUFFY!**"

"Woah, woah, Bon-Bon, don't say that so loudly!" Foxy warned Bon-Bon. "Remember, she can rip your face off!"

"Never say that again." Ballora threatened. "Or else your face is going to come off for the second time."

"Is that a threat?" Bon-Bon challenged.

"Well, yes, actually. It is."

"Yes, that was a legit threat." Foxy confirmed. "Not even a warning. In fact, not even a threat; it's a promise, I think."

"Oh, I like promises. And I keep my promises, too."

"A promise, eh?" Bon-Bon assessed.

"Yeah, a promise. That's kind of a problem for you." Foxy whispered to Bon-Bon.

"Nope! This is my room now."

"All of your stuff is in my room! And when Gregory comes back, he's going to wonder where you are!"

"Gregory will be SAD!" Ballora joined in.

Bon-Bon looked a little skittish to hear this, but resolutely ploughed on. "I-I'll bring Gregory into the room! It'll be our Funtime palace!"

"Eh, not really." Foxy added. "This room really isn't big enough for a palace. If anything, it'd be a grotto. If that. Maybe even a shire, if whoever owned the room would be lucky enough."

"Oooh! I like shires!" Ballora commented cheerily. "They have little people with big feet. They're like little baby bigfoots!"

"Uh, watch how you say that, because they may not like that term."

"Which one? Baby, or bigfoot?"

"Both."

"Oh, okay."

"Anyway, Bon-Bon- hey!" Bon-Bon had run off while Foxy and Ballora had been talking and was just now fleeing the room. Foxy and Ballora followed the hand-puppet.

* * *

"Don't worry, I'm just gonna go get my stuff." Bon-Bon told them as he ran down the small hallway and Foxy gave chase. Ballora was slower than Foxy and had already fallen behind.

"No, Bon-Bon! Slow down!" Foxy called, exasperated.

"It's no big deal!"

"Get back here!"

As he entered the main room, Foxy lunged for Bon-Bon, but the hand-puppet zigzagged through Foxy's feet and continued running.

"Hey, stop it!" Foxy complained. _Ugh, he's so small that he keeps running through my feet!_

They had reached the cove room by now, and Bon-Bon ran for the trapdoor on the stage. Thankfully for Foxy, Bon-Bon could not open doors.

"Ha ha! You can't get in!" Foxy cried, grinning.

"Come on, I need to get my stuff." Bon-Bon pressed.

"No, you don't! You don't need anything! What clothing do you even have to take with you, anyway? Underwear that you put on your head or something?" Foxy asked jokingly.

"Yes I have stuff."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, my mask!"

"Ewww!" Ballora groaned, grossed out as she entered the room. "That's disgusting."

"So that mask you had from the security guards' clothes...that was underwear?!" Foxy processed.

"No, I never said that!" Bon-Bon exclaimed.

"You just said that right now! 'It's my mask!' Congratulations, you just told us."

"Hey, don't put words in my mouth."

"You said it yourself! 'My mask is made out of underwear!'"

"No, you asked: 'Do you have clothing or underwear?' and I replied: 'Yes, I have stuff. My mask.'"

"Yeah, see?! You basically said it! That mask is underwear! Well, WAS. Not anymore."

"Urrgh…"

"Ha, I just silenced you, so I win. Come on, let's go back in my room and lay down or relax or something."

Foxy opened the trapdoor and led the others into the back room. Nothing had changed about it, except for a big suitcase that Bon-Bon had bought yesterday that was sitting on the chest of drawers.

"You know, on the topic of laying down, I don't think there's anything in this room that was can lay down on." Foxy noted. "You know, I wish that furniture salesman would come back so we can get a bed."

"What's this?" Ballora asked, staring at the cage.

"Oh, that. That was where Gregory was staying when he was here. But he's gone missing."

"Did you ever find him?"

"I think he's with Freddy. To be honest, I don't know exactly what they could be doing if they are together."

"That's something else I need to take while I'm here." Bon-Bon mentioned. The hand-puppet grabbed the cage and stuffed it into the suitcase. "There, I've got the cage. Now, to look through here..." Bon-Bon started riffling through the drawers in the chest of drawers, searching for his stuff.

"Why is he looking through there?" Ballora wondered. "What could he possibly wear?"

"Underwear." Foxy stated simply.

"My wrestling mask." Bon-Bon countered.

"Still underwear that he wears on his head. And a big skirt that doesn't fit him, apparently."

Bon-Bon came out from the drawers with his wrestling mask and the skirt and put them both inside the suitcase. Then he went over to the drawers in Foxy's desk and began searching through there. Then, the hand-puppet gasped, and glared at Foxy furiously.

"Hey! Did you take my dynamite?!" The hand-puppet yelled.

"Uh, no, it's just been missing for a while." Foxy lied, then he went over to Ballora and whispered to her. "I got rid of it some time ago. Had to prevent him from blowing anything else up."

"Why does he have dynamite?" Ballora inquired, seeming concerned at the prospect of Bon-Bon having access to explosives.

"I don't know! I've never found out where he got it from!"

"Maybe he got it from that one website. _Amazon_, I think."

"Well, even if he is, I'm still not sure how he keeps smuggling TNT into the room!"

Foxy then turned his attention the hand-puppet in the room. Bon-Bon had stopped looking through the drawers and had stared at Foxy and Ballora as they talked. Now both sides were staring at each other awkwardly.

"Hi." Foxy greeted, unsure of what to say.

"Hello?" Bon-Bon replied confusedly.

"He's just staring at us..." Ballora said uncomfortably.

"That's...creepy." Foxy agreed. But Foxy still needed to convince Bon-Bon that getting a new room was a bad idea, so he stepped towards Bon-Bon. "See? You have nothing to worry about. You can stay with me."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Bon-Bon said, and the hand-puppet reached into the suitcase and pulled out his wrestling mask. "It's time I get my own room to stay in. Being your roommate has worked for a while, but it's been tiring. I think we're both better off in separate rooms."

Foxy paused at this. Back when Bon-Bon had first moved in, Foxy had felt the same way; he was not welcome to the idea of having to share a room with somebody else and had wanted to get Bon-Bon out. But now that he knew more about the hand-puppet, he didn't completely trust Bon-Bon to be on his own. He was still afraid that Bon-Bon would end up getting more dynamite and blowing up more than just Puppet's fridge.

And, besides that, Bon-Bon had also grew on him. Ever since the hand-puppet had stopped being a bully and started being a friend, Foxy had appreciated his company more than anyone.

Bon-Bon pulled on his wrestling mask, and Ballora gasped.

"Ew, there's a stain on it!" She shrieked. "Gross!"

"I'll clean it. It's just my underwear- I mean, wrestling mask." Bon-Bon replied accidentally.

"Ah-HA! So you admit to it!" Foxy exclaimed.

Bon-Bon looked a little flustered. "No, I didn't!"

"Bon-Bon wears underwear masks! Bon-Bon wears underwear masks!" Foxy and Ballora chanted in a childish manner.

"**STOP IT**!"

"Woah, sorry." Foxy apologized, ending the chanting.

"I don't wear underwear masks, end of story. Now, I'm taking Gregory's cage and my clothes and I'm heading to my new room." Bon-Bon closed up the suitcase and lugged it behind him as he left the room.

"Hey, come back!" Foxy and Ballora chased after Bon-Bon.

* * *

"Come on, Bon-Bon! We can talk this out!" Foxy plead as he followed Bon-Bon into the big hallway. "You don't need a room, you're too short! You might get lost! You need a big fox- or a bear, which sounds weird to say- to guide you through these times!"

"Or a ballerina!" Ballora added.

"No! I'm an independent bunny now." Bon-Bon refused. "I don't need anybody besides Gregory."

"But, Bon-Bon!" Foxy yelled.

"Um, guys?" Ballora interrupted. "I think you need to see this."

Foxy and Bon-Bon quite arguing and turned to see what Ballora was talking about.

Puppet was standing in front of the same party room from earlier, and the door was open, showing that the room was now completely blocked by a massive amount of crates.

"PUPPET!" Bon-Bon bellowed, looking furious. "What did you do to my room?!"

"Wait, huh?" Puppet stuttered, and he turned and saw the others standing there. "Oh, hey guys!"

"Uh, hey." Foxy said. "What's happening here?"

"I've got some great news for you all. Look! I found a place to store all of my plungers!"

"Oh, awesome! Where, though?"

"In this room that was empty and unused!" Puppet pointed at the party room and all of the crates now inside of it.

Bon-Bon went over and stared at the crates, looking heartbroken. "My...my room..."

"Your room? What are you talking about? There's no name here."

"My...room..."

Ballora laughed loudly. "HAHAHAHAH! Wow, can you believe it? His 'palace' is now the PLUNGER room! AHAHAHAHAH!"

"And he's still wearing underwear as his hat! HAHAHAHAH!" Foxy guffawed.

"Stop it..." Bon-Bon moaned.

"Hey, don't worry." Puppet said, and he leaned over and closed the door to the room. "Since I'm such a nice person, you can live with my plungers."

Foxy, Ballora, and Puppet let out a long round of laughter at this line.

"This is unfair! This room was supposed to be 'Bon-Bon's and Gregory's Palace'!" Bon-Bon roared.

"Not anymore. Since nobody was using that room, I decided to. Now it's the plunger room."

Bon-Bon stared breathing heavily and roughly, staring at Puppet with murderous intent.

"Bon-Bon, don't get angry." Foxy told Bon-Bon carefully.

"Woah, look out. He's gonna use his underwear wrestling powers to attack us." Ballora joked.

"Aw, don't worry. I'm the wrestling champ! If he does, I can fight him off."

"I CAN EASILY TAKE YOU OUT ANYTIME!" Bon-Bon challenged angrily.

"Eh, you keep telling yourself that." Foxy patted Bon-Bon on the head condescendingly. Then everybody besides Bon-Bon let out another round of laughter.

"What could he do, bite our ankles?" Ballora teased.

"Nope, he couldn't. He tries to, but he can't since he STILL HAS A CAVITY! Don't know how you get a cavity as a robot, but he does."

"Wait, you have a cavity, Bon-Bon?"

"No!" Bon-Bon denied.

"Oh, don't deny it, you do! Don't fret, okay? I know a great dentist."

"Say, you keep talking about this great dentist that I never plan to see." Foxy mentioned. "Is it Dr. O?"

"Maybe."'

"Not going."

"But he's very famous!"

"Nope, still not going."

"Everyone knows him!"

"Not going."

"Oh, we'll see about that."

"Augh, this is frustrating!" Bon-Bon grumbled, and he began edging away from the others. "I'm so angry..."

"What are you gonna do about it?" Foxy taunted. "Someone as short as you can't do much to stop us."

"Guess you're going to have to move back in AFTER ALL!" Ballora laughed.

Bon-Bon stopped for a moment, and stared at the ground, then looked back at the others. "Then...I'll move to Puppet's place, because he took mine!" The hand-puppet ran down the hall towards Puppet's room.

Instantly, the smiles on the faces of Foxy, Ballora, and Puppet were gone.

"What are you talking about?" Puppet asked, squinting.

"Don't do this." Foxy warned. "It's not a good idea. We've talked about this before."

"No!" Bon-Bon cried, and he ran into the auditorium. The others followed him.

"You're not allowed in here." Puppet declared, and the marionette ran over to the box and raised his arms protectively, trying to block the entrance.

"Bon-Bon, this is a bad thing to do. Remember what I told you about." Foxy voiced. "The secret."

"He took my place." Bon-Bon repeated. "This is my payback."

"I didn't take your place, the plungers did." Puppet claimed. "Besides, there was no name on it. It seemed free to use to me."

"He has a point! You didn't exactly leave a note saying it was yours..." Foxy agreed. "Kind of got yourself in the middle of this one. And the other party rooms were claimed by, uh, Francis, who's, uh, definitely having a birthday party there. For sure. Uh, no lie."

"Yeah, uh, those birthday rooms are, uh, totally booked. No room left." Ballora added, seeing how Foxy was approaching this.

Bon-Bon was silent for a long minute. Then he looked up at Puppet.

"Just watch." Bon-Bon whispered darkly. "One day, I will return to my size, and I will be strong enough to stop this from ever happening...again."

"Well, if you're so sure, than you can have this potty tea." Ballora offered, pulling out a cup of said tea. "It'll make you big and strong."

Bon-Bon growled and turned away. Foxy was also silent.

Foxy was beginning to think that maybe their teasing and bullying had been taken too far. Bon-Bon had just wanted a room, but they had taken his desire to epic proportions and now Bon-Bon was pretty much guaranteed not to have a room anytime soon. Foxy, while still hard-pressed about not giving Bon-Bon a room, felt bad for the hand-puppet. Maybe it was time for him to apologize and set things right again.

"Actually, you know what?" Foxy cut in. "We've all been a bit too mean to Bon-Bon. Let's stop, okay?" Ballora said nothing, but nodded reluctantly. Puppet was silent. Foxy then walked over to Bon-Bon and squatted down so he could see the hand-puppet better. "Bon-Bon...I'm sorry. That is to say...WE'RE sorry."

"No." Puppet muttered.

"Puppet." Foxy warned, then turned back to Bon-Bon. "Bon-Bon, don't worry. Eventually, you'll find your own room. Just...not today. We're sorry for how far we took things, okay?"

"I'm not." Puppet continued. "He was being a menace, and as far as I'm concerned, this place embodies a democracy. I was there first, so there's no argument to be had about this."

"N-no...you weren't." Bon-Bon whispered without turning back towards the animatronics.

"Technically, you were both there first." Foxy reasoned. "It was kind of a hand-to-hand thing."

"Don't you get it?!" Puppet sighed. "He was getting in the way for no reason. He deserved this-"

"STOP." Foxy commanded, and Puppet went silent. Then Foxy looked back at Bon-Bon again. "Bon-Bon, I know you might not want to forgive me. So how about this...you can officially have a part of my room."

Bon-Bon didn't utter a word. Then he slowly turned around, his eyes peering up at Foxy through his wrestling mask. "...Most of the room?"

"Some of the room. Look, please just accept this. I already gave Gregory a spot, didn't I? That shows that I like having you around. Please, just say yes. Then we can let this whole thing go, and just go back to being us."

Bon-Bon was once again silent. He blinked once, then looked at the floor, then back at Foxy. Then he sighed deeply.

"Fine." He said finally.

"Hooray!" Ballora cheered. "You guys can be roommates FOREVER!"

"Yeah, I think we can work this out again." Foxy said, nodding. "You know, originally I didn't want to have him there. I thought sharing a room with somebody was dumb. But, like a tumor...I guess he grew on me."

"Ew, gross!" Ballora whined. "But, accurate."

"And, you know what?" Puppet said, climbing down from the box. "Since I'm such a nice guy, how about this. When all of the plungers get used up...then you can have the room."

"Oh, you're so nice." Bon-Bon grunted sarcastically. "I can understand what you mean."

"It's a lifetime supply..." Foxy brought up. "So the plungers will never run out. I see."

"Of course it has to be this way."

"Hey, actually, this isn't a problem. A human living here in America might only live around 79.8 years, but we're different, since we're animatronics."

"But which lifespan are we talking about?" Ballora asked. "Bunny years, human years, or animatronic years?"

The animatronics contemplated this for a moment.

"Hmm, I don't know." Puppet said, shaking his head. "The pizzeria brochure didn't say anything about that."

"Yeah, that's right." Foxy agreed.

"I guess we'll find out as our life goes on." Ballora decided.

"Who knows how long we could live?" Bon-Bon told the others. "Puppet's life might be coming to an end soon. Hee, hee!"

"Wow, that...is kind of dark." Foxy pointed out, a little disturbed to hear this.

"That was horrible..." Ballora mumbled.

"Bon-Bon, what do you mean by that? Are you going to scoop him or something? Wait, scoop? What am I talking about?"

_"Oh, so you remember..."_

"Remember WHAT?!"

_"You already said the answer to that."_

"No, I didn't! I don't remember anything about a 'scoop', or whatever it was! Quiet!"

"One day, I'm gonna take that voice in your head, and maybe smash it into the ground." Ballora said. "It's kind of annoying."

_"Get rid of me? Big words for someone who knows so little. Oh, just you wait until you find out what I'll do to you once it begins. Just. You. WAIT!"_

"Uh, anyway, I'm gonna head back to my room!" Foxy interrupted. "Come on, Bon-Bon, let's go. Bye, everybody."

"Bye! I'm gonna go fil out more brochures." Puppet told Foxy as he retreated back into his box.

"I'm gonna dance around the place!" Ballora announced as she ran out of the room.

"And we're gonna head out of here. Let's go." Foxy ushered Bon-Bon out of the room so they could head back to Foxy's room.

* * *

"I'm gonna need to replace Gregory's cage..." Bon-Bon cited as he followed Foxy into the main room.

"Yeah, you will." Foxy responded. "If Gregory comes back, he'll be so sad if his cage isn't there."

"Really?"

"Yes! Maybe he's back right now, wondering where we are! Let's get home before he leaves"

"Oh my god, no! Gregory, I'm coming!"

They ran through the main room and into the cove room, and Foxy scrambled down the trapdoor and through the small passage into the back room. Then he decided to continue his joke by tricking Bon-Bon into thinking Gregory really was there.

"Oh, Gregory! You're back!" Foxy exclaimed falsely.

"WHERE?!" Bon-Bon screamed, running into the room at lightning speed.

"I lied, he's not back. Sorry."

"...why do you do this kind of stuff to me?" Bon-Bon muttered as he opened the suitcase and put Gregory's cage back in the same spot as before, as well as put all of his belongings back into the chest of drawers.

"You kind of walk yourself into it. Well, not all of the time. Sorry for playing a joke, okay? I was just playing around."

"Fine, I forgive you."

"Well, I'm gonna deactivate. Need to recharge."

"Me too."

"Good night, then."

"Night."

They both deactivated themselves where they stood, recharging their energy for tomorrow...


	40. Thanksgiving Special

**Yes, I know, thanksgiving has already passed. But it's still November for the animatronics as of right now, so I feel like it's time I get to the chapter where the animatronics get into shenanigans regarding the tradition.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_Man, Bon-Bon really has to find Gregory._ Foxy remarked to himself as he stared at Gregory's cage. Today he was sitting in his back room and was simply contemplating everything, not really sure of what to do today. He was too lazy to go out of his room and do something in the rest of the pizzeria, but there was really nothing he could do here in his room either. Bon-Bon would have been there too, but the hand-puppet had left to look for Gregory and had not came back yet.

_I haven't seen that chicken for days._ Foxy went on, then turned and glared at his pc. _And I STILL CANNOT log onto this computer! I really just want to use it for normal stuff, like checking the internet or watching YouTube. Why must it lock itself away from me?_

Foxy then looked back at the cage. _Oddly enough...I do miss Gregory. He was kind of nice to have around, even if he didn't say much. Don't know what else I could do right now. I have a box of CDs under my desk, but neither my computer nor my tv work, so I can't even use those. Say...where is everybody else right now? They could be doing anything. Well, I'm feeling kind of lazy today, so maybe I'll just stay here and think to myself-_

"Foxy!" Somebody called, and he heard knocking at the door. "Foxy, are you there?"

Foxy went down the wooden steps and right up to the door, then looked through the window to see who it was. And, sure enough by the sound of the voice he heard, Ballora was there at the door.

_Oh great, the one person I didn't want to see today._ Foxy groaned in his head.

"Oh, hey!" Ballora greeted, seeing Foxy on the other side of the door. She waved to him.

"Hi..." Foxy answered, waving a little bit back. "...what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Well, clearly I'm here to see you. Could you, uh, open the door for me?"

"So are you here for some weird reason? Do you have a crush on me and you're here to admit it?"

"Um...no. That's disgusting. I'm already with Reggie, and I'm a loyal ballerina, thank you very much, so I won't be betraying him anytime soon. But this is more important than Reggie! Actually, nothing's more important than Reggie...uh, anyways, open the door!"

"Okay, I'll open it." Foxy lied, and he pulled the handle and started to push the door open, then quickly closed it again. "Aw, the door closed AGAIN. Too bad for you."

"Just let me in. If you don't...then I'll find a way in myself."

"That is true, you do find ways in even if I don't let you inside...fine, here you go."

Foxy grabbed the handle again and fully pushed open the door this time, letting Ballora inside the room.

"Okay, so..." Ballora began as she came into the room.

"WELCOME TO MY HOUSE!" Foxy interrupted, waving his arms.

"Yes, I've been in here before, and it's pretty small and boring."

"It's better than your place..."

"Dream on."

"Well, do YOU have a tv that takes up an entire wall and can't be watched in this room without getting your neck hurt? I don't think so."

Ballora stared at the tv, then began moving around the room, looking at the tv from every possible angle to see if she could prove Foxy wrong.

"Okay, there really is no good." Ballora said finally. "But, anyways, you're distracting me! So, on to business! Me, you, and everybody else here at the pizzeria right now are going...to have...a big feast!"

"A feast? Great!" Foxy cheered. "I hope it's all security guard flavor, that'd be delicious! But why are we having a feast? There's no special event or holiday today."

"What do you mean, no special event? It's Thanksgiving today!"

"Hah, Thanksgiving? I'm not giving thanks to anybody, why would I? Why would anybody? It doesn't make sense."

"True, maybe we're not that type of people. But we are truly thankful for some things in our lives, though. Like the security guards, who give us fun and make things more interesting."

"Yeah."

"And we've got the salesman to be thankful for, too."

"Actually, not them. Those salespeople are pretty annoying."

"That is correct. Remember the last one that came here?"

"Oh my god, do not remind me. That guy was the worst of the bunch. The next time I see him, he'll get to meet my claws..." Foxy growled under his breath.

"Woah, woah. Calm down, okay?"

"Sorry. Just some unpleasant memories."

"Really? Well, I understand, I guess. But we really should get back on track." Ballora pointed at the door. "We've got to go and get everyone else so they can celebrate Thanksgiving with us! Come on, let's go!"

"Okay, I'm coming."

Foxy, ready to help find everyone else and celebrate whatever this 'Thanksgiving' was, followed Ballora out of the room.

* * *

Foxy was now confused. Ballora was leading him into the kitchen.

"Ballora, why are we going into the kitchen?" He asked. "I thought we were getting everybody else. There's nobody in here, though."

"Oh yeah, I should have told you about that part." Ballora replied. "Before we get everyone, we need to stop by in here and grab some stuff. Also, on a completely unrelated note, I recommend you watch your step around the front doors. They've been known to grab onto people and make them disappear."

"Uh, alright, then. Avoid the doors. Got it."

_"Oooooh, doors that make people disappear? Excellent. Foxy, why not push HER through the doors?"_

"What? No! I'm not gonna do that."

Ballora glared at Foxy. "Don't touch me. Anyway, the stuff we need to grab. Foxy, if you can, get some salt and pepper for me. There should be some shakers of them in the kitchen here somewhere..."

Foxy nodded and began looking around the kitchen. He firstly noticed the toaster on the counter, which still had some pieces of toast inside of it, as well as two carrots, which were out on top of a cutting board on the counter. A knife was stuck on the cutting board by one of the carrots, which had been cut up into pieces. The way it seemed, somebody had been working in this kitchen recently.

"There's some toast and carrots here." Foxy said. "They look pretty recently touched."

"Yeah, those." Ballora responded. "Freddy's been in here lately. He's been busy with the food."

"He isn't throwing any more away, is he?"

"Not to my knowledge, no."

"Good."

Speaking of throwing away, Foxy had came over to the garbage chute, which was open for some reason. Not wanting anyone to fall down there, he quietly closed it.

"Foxy, what are you doing?" Ballora asked, a little annoyed that Foxy wasn't actively looking for food.

"Just closing the chute so nobody falls in."

"Oh, good point." Ballora came over and looked at the chute herself. Suddenly, Foxy could feel the voice in his head resonating.

_"The garbage chute...hee, hee, hee...that looks nice this time of year. Maybe I can put it to use for when it begins. Heh, heh, heh..."_

Ballora stared incredulously at Foxy. "Okay, that voice needs to stop."

"What voice?" Foxy said quickly, trying to draw attention away from it.

Ballora sighed. "Nevermind." She turned away and went over to the fridge, which she opened and began rummaging around inside of it. "Okay, I'll need some fruit from here...some apples, some bananas..."

"Ballora, I'm getting bored." Foxy stated as soon as he started feeling bored. "Why are we even here?"

"I'm grabbing some more food, okay?!" Ballora exclaimed as she closed the fridge. She reached into a cabinet, took out a bag, and filled the bag with the food she had collected. Then she put it over her shoulder and walked over to Foxy. "Geez."

"God, sorry."

"Well, I've got everything I need. Come on, lazybones."

"Lazybones? Nah, I think you're the lazybones."

"I'm a ballerina. I dance all of the time."

Foxy followed Ballora into the main room, where she stopped short.

"Alright, so, we need to find the others." She declared, turning back around to face Foxy. "Do you know where- what's his name again? Bon-Bon-"

"Oh, you mean Gregory!" Foxy interpreted.

"Uh, no, I didn't. Where is Gregory, anyways?"

"I dunno. I thought you knew."

"Wrong. I actually don't."

"Oh, well- hey, wait a minute!" Foxy had noticed the bouncy house, which was in close proximity to where they were standing. Bon-Bon was inside the bouncy house, attempting to jump around the place by using his torso to bounce. "Bon-Bon's in the bounce house!"

Foxy ran into the bouncy house. Ballora followed, complaining loudly about Bon-Bon being in there.

"Why is Bon-Bon in my bouncy house?!" She exclaimed.

"YOUR jump-house? Oh, so everything's YOURS apparently." Foxy countered, sick of hearing her complain. Ballora looked equally annoyed but said nothing else. Both of them started bouncing around in the bounce house as they looked at Bon-Bon.

"Hello there." Bon-Bon greeted, waving.

"Hey, Bon-Bon. What are you doing in here? I thought you were out looking for Gregory."

Bon-Bon frowned sadly and nodded, but quickly shook his sadness off. "I was looking for Gregory, but I decided I needed a break, so I came here and had a little fun. Just jumped around here. The usual for when you're in here."

"Ah, I see. So, Ballora wants to tell us something. Ballora, what are we doing again?"

"We're having a FEAST!" Ballora announced cheerily. "A Thanksgiving feast."

"What's that?" Bon-Bon asked, looking unknown to Thanksgiving as a whole.

"It's a holiday where we have a feast and give thanks to all that we're thankful for!"

"Actually, I was wondering about this earlier, and now I think I should ask." Foxy voiced. "What are we even going to be eating at the feast?"

"I'm glad you asked! We're gonna have turkey, which is made out of chicken, and we're also going to have potatoes and carrots, and cake, too! And did I mention chicken? Oh, yes, I did. We are having chicken. And more chicken. And MORE chicken."

"Um...where did you get the chicken?" Bon-Bon inquired, looking a little worried.

Ballora's face became expressionless. "Oh, you know. Somewhere. I just found it in the kitchen, readily cooked. It was already on a plate and everything. So I said: 'Oh, this looks good for the feast!' and so I took it. And when I did, for some reason there were a lot of feathers scattered around the room. Don't know why."

As Ballora said this, Bon-Bon seemed to become more and more anxious, to the point where at the end he started to hyperventilate.

"Bon-Bon, are you okay?" Foxy cut in, looking down worriedly at Bon-Bon. "Is there something wrong?"

Bon-Bon stopped hyperventilating, but still looked very anxious. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Ballora pressed. "Say, that reminds me. Were you ever able to find Gregory?"

Bon-Bon whimpered a little. "No."

"Hmm. That's funny. Oh well, I'm sure you'll find him eventually...also, can we stop jumping around now? I'm getting kind of dizzy."

"Sure, I guess..." Foxy groaned, as he too was feeling kind of dizzy. The animatronics left the bouncy house and proceeded back into the main room.

Foxy and Ballora both stopped speaking and took deep breaths, trying to shake off the dizziness. Bon-Bon, who looked perfectly fine compared to the others, simply shook his head condescendingly at Foxy and Ballora.

"You guys are such noobs." The hand-puppet heckled playfully.

"Whatever." Ballora grunted. "Anyways, what was I saying again? Oh, right. Thanksgiving isn't just about eating food, it's also about being thankful for things you like! And I say we should be thankful for the security guards AND each other! After all, we're all in this together."

"_And by that, I think she's gone crazy a little bit_." Foxy whispered into Bon-Bon's ear.

"Well, I for one don't understand why we need to do this feast." Bon-Bon criticized.

"Good point." Foxy agreed easily. "You have no legs, so all of the food will just fall right out of you."

"...we've had this discussion before."

"Yep. Oh, and by the way, Ballora, word of advice. If you find any candy on the ground...do not eat it."

Only one word of this seemed to register with Ballora.

"Oooooh, candy?!" She squealed. "I like candy! Where is it?" Foxy, seeing where she was confused, tilted his head in the direction of Bon-Bon. Ballora confusedly looked from Foxy to Bon-Bon and back again. "Wait a second, is that not the type of- oooooooh, you mean that it's..."

"Yeah, it is."

"Ew! Are you trying to fool people into eating that, Bon-Bon?!"

"Um...no?" Bon-Bon denied halfheartedly.

"A likely story. I'm up to your tricks, Bon-Bon. You can't fool me."

"It's not my fault, though. Every time I eat candy, it just...goes through."

"And, fun fact." Foxy added. "He eats them with the wrappers on. And I have no idea why."

"Wait, and then it comes out with all the wrapping and everything?" Ballora continued for Foxy.

"Yeah." Bon-Bon confirmed. "You know, since I have a hole where my legs should be?"

"He's like a duck when he eats." Foxy compared. "He just swallows the food whole. It all goes in his mouth at once."

Ballora looked very interested to hear this. "That sounds kind of magical. Here, let me see." Bon-Bon looked a bit reluctant, but turned around. Ballora squatted down and stared at the underneath of Bonnie's chest, where she could see the metallic interior inside. "Wow...how does it work like that?"

"This is really weird-looking." Foxy admit, a bit creeped out by the scene before him.

"What? No!" Ballora got up quickly and stepped away from Bon-Bon. "I was just trying to figure out why the whole 'goes through' thing happens. Anyways, we need to find everybody else. Where's Puppet?"

"I think he's in his room. Let's go check the box. By the way, we need to sit down and talk to him. He's been acting weird lately, and I think he's hiding stuff from us. Something about a purple guy and a thing called 'Ennard'."

"Ennard? Gosh, what a weird name."

"My thoughts exactly. But we can't bring it up to him yet, because it's clear that whoever these people are, Puppet's trying to keep them a secret."

"Okay, good idea."

_"If only you knew the truth, huh?"_

"Not now." Foxy muttered, ignoring the voice. He, with Ballora and Bon-Bon behind him, left the main room and headed down the hallways towards the auditorium.

* * *

"Puppet!" Ballora called as they entered the auditorium. And they saw him right away, sitting down on one of the chairs in the rows of chairs facing the stage. They both ran over to Puppet.

"HELLO, PUPPET!" Foxy and Ballora yelled at the same time.

"Woah!" Puppet gasped as he turned to look at them. For some reason, he was holding a banjo.

"Where'd you get a banjo from?" Foxy asked, already curious about it.

"I've always had it." Puppet answered vaguely, putting the banjo on a chair next to him. "What do you guys want?"

"I'll tell you!" Ballora exclaimed. "Well, Foxy and Bon-Bon already know, so it may be boring for them for me to repeat this, but I've got to tell you. We're having a FEAST!"

"Oh, a feast? What's the occasion? Is it your birthday again?"

"No, it's not. That's tomorrow."

"What?!" Foxy yelped. "Ugh, not again. She always has to have a birthday party every other day..."

"It is! It's a birthday, birthday, birthday! But today is THANKSGIVING!"

"Thanksgiving." Puppet processed, perplexed.

"Yes."

"What is that?"

Ballora did a double-take, then threw her arms up in frustration. "Did nobody here learn what Thanksgiving is?!"

"You know what? No." Puppet snapped, standing up. "This is not real. It can't be."

"It IS real! Look at your calendar!"

"You did this before! And then, it was something called 'Easter Day'!"

"Not to mention the time she forced us to celebrate her 'birthday'!" Foxy added. "Saying all this stuff about giving thanks and eating food...no, I'm not buying it. You're just making this another day about yourself and forcing us to be a part of it."

"Fine, you want evidence?!" Ballora exclaimed. "Look at this calendar!" She took out a brown book and forced it into Puppet's hands. "Read it! What does it say?!"

Puppet opened the small book and read whatever text was inside. "'Thanksgiving'..."

"Exactly!"

"Wait, and then all the next pages say 'Christmas'! See?! You just have a bunch of made-up days in here!" Puppet passed the book back to an exasperated Ballora.

"Oh my god, do you guys not know what a calendar is?"

"Uh, is that something you write words on?" Foxy guessed.

"Well, yeah, you sort of write words. But mostly, you just put down what you're doing to do on specific days so you can prepare for it."

"Did each of the days say: 'My Birthday, My Birthday, My Birthday' on it?" Foxy asked Puppet expectantly.

"Yeah, in one part." Puppet confirmed.

"That?" Ballora said. "That's in a couple of months for when my birthday is every day."

"It doesn't work that way." Foxy explained.

"Yes, it does. It's called 'Ballora Month'."

"And I'm not looking forward to it at all."

"Well, don't worry, because today is THANKSGIVING!"

"So where are we doing this 'Thanksgiving' thing? Right here in the auditorium?"

"No, this place is horrible for Thanksgiving. Too dirty. Instead, we're going to do it in...the girls' bathroom!"

Foxy, Puppet, and Bon-Bon all sweat dropped.

"I'll pass." Bon-Bon mumbled.

"Same here." Foxy agreed.

"Just kidding!" Ballora laughed. "Aw, you guys are too easy to trick. Follow me, it's this way."

She led them out of the auditorium.

* * *

They were heading down the big hallway, Ballora giving them trivia about Thanksgiving as they went. As they did, they passed by the party room that had been meant to be Bon-Bon's room before being filled with plungers. Foxy, remembering the events from yesterday, decided to joke about it.

"Hey, Bon-Bon, have you been in your room lately?" He cracked, then laughed out loud.

Bon-Bon seethed, glaring at Foxy angrily. "Don't mention it. Seriously, don't."

Ballora led them past that party room and to the one next to it, this one closer to Ballora's room. Foxy came inside and was met with a big shock.

The room had been changed up dramatically. The table in the room had been set up, with plates, forks, cups, and knives at each spot. Multiple foodstuffs were set on the table, including two big plates, one with a big cooked turkey and the other with a big cooked chicken, a bowl of fruit, a bowl of eggs, a bowl of ramen noodles, a cake, a bottle of apple cider, and even a gumball machine. The lightbulb had been replaced with two chandeliers, which made the room alit more brightly than ever. A big painting of the Taj Mahal was set on one wall.

Reggie was also in the room, sitting down on a chair at the end of the table. He seemed a bit bewildered to be there, but was fine nonetheless.

"WOAH!" Foxy screamed. "So much stuff!"

"Like it? I think it's great." Ballora said, grinning.

"I'm sitting right next to Reggie!" Foxy took a seat at the right side of the table, right close to where Reggie was.

"No, wait! That's my spot!"

"It is? Oh, sorry." Foxy stood up and moved away from the chair.

"I'm sitting over here!" Puppet called out, racing for the other seat that was closest to Reggie, this one on the left side of the table, but Foxy ran over and sat down before Puppet could reach it.

"Ha, ha, beat you to it!"

"Aww." Puppet instead sat down to the right of Foxy. Meanwhile, Bon-Bon sat down to the left of Ballora, who had taken her seat as well.

"There we go!" Ballora sighed as she sat down. "Ah..."

"Hey, Reggie." Foxy greeted, waving at the British man.

"Hello." Reggie answered politely. "Can somebody tell me what's going on here?"

"You don't know? I thought you would, since Ballora's the one holding this. Wait...he wouldn't know about thanksgiving, would he, Ballora? He's British."

Ballora scrunched up her face, trying to think about this fact. "I don't know if they have Thanksgiving in the United Kingdom. Reggie, do you have Thanksgiving in _England_? And I'm starting to say that country name like he does. Funny, right?" The animatronics were silent. "No?"

"No." Foxy said. "It actually sounds kind of offensive."

"I-It does? Well, I thought it would make him feel right at home if I spoke like him..."

"Reggie, does it make you feel at home?"

"Mmm, sort of." Reggie affirmed passively. "But, y'know, it's no big problem. I appreciate that she wants me to feel like I'm back home. But, to answer Ballora's question, we...don't celebrate it, exactly. But we do have a harvest festival, and I suppose that could fit as sort of our own kind of Thanksgiving. And the food is nice. We get to eat turkey, and chicken, lots of it."

"That chicken does look pretty good." Puppet recognized, eyeing the chicken hungrily.

"I'd hope so. Freddy cooked it, after all." Ballora mentioned understandingly.

Bon-Bon's anxiousness returned as he stared at the cooked chicken worriedly. "Are you sure that isn't Gregory?"

"Gregory? Oh, that might explain why it said 'Gregory' on the tray when I found it."

Bon-Bon hyperventilated and freaked out at hearing this. "IS IT GREGORY?!"

"No, Bon-Bon, it isn't!" Foxy assured the hand-puppet, trying to keep him calm. "I think the pan must be manufactured by a company called Gregory-ware."

"Yeah, you know, like Gregory forks?" Ballora added.

"And Gregory spoons?" Puppet chimed in.

"Yeah, that!"

"I don't believe you!" Bon-Bon whined.

"Whatever. Here, you want some apple cider?"

Bon-Bon didn't seem to hear Ballora. He was staring down at the chicken, tears silently drifting down his cheeks.

"Gregory..." He whimpered and sniffled.

"_Foxy, I think he's really sad._" Ballora whispered to Foxy worriedly.

Foxy nodded. He knew he would have to say something to make Bon-Bon feel better or change his mind. After all, the animatronics couldn't always stand idly by when one of their friends was upset.

"It's okay, Bon-Bon." Foxy assured Bon-Bon calmly. "We'll find Gregory soon."

"But this IS Gregory!" Bon-Bon squealed.

"My goodness, it's not Gregory!" Ballora exclaimed.

"Well, look on the bright side." Puppet chucked, clearly taking pleasure in seeing Bon-Bon so crushed. "If that really is Gregory...then you guys are finally reunited."

Foxy glared at Puppet. "Puppet, that's not cool. That is REALLY not cool."

"Hey, I'm trying to see the positives, aren't I?"

"No, you aren't. That's just an excuse for you to make fun of Bon-Bon."

"You monster." Bon-Bon growled. "The way I see it, you're going on this platter next."

"Bon-Bon, be nice. Just because he's being a jerk doesn't mean you have to as well."

"Hey, nobody be mean!" Ballora sighed, exasperated by everyone's behavior. "This is a day to be thankful! So, I think that before we start eating, we should do one part of this holiday. We'll go in a circle, and we'll each say what we're thankful for. So, who first?"

"I'll go." Puppet decided. "I guess I'm thankful for good friends to spend these...totally-legitimate days with."

"What do you mean by that?" Foxy asked, raising a metal eyebrow.

"Well, what if this isn't a real holiday?"

"But...it is a real holiday." Ballora insisted.

"Yeah, I'm kind of with Puppet on this one." Foxy chose. "I still don't believe that this holiday exists."

"I'm- you're- ugh, you know what? Whoever knows about Thanksgiving, you'd better tell them that it's Thanksgiving."

_"It's Thanksgiving! It's Thanksgiving!"_

"Voice, do NOT agree with her on this one!" Foxy snapped.

_"IT'S THANKSGIVING!"_

"SHUT UP!" Foxy was seething for a moment, then he took a deep breath and was calm again. "Okay, I'm good now."

"Well, still!" Puppet went on. "I'm thankful for good friends. Even- I guess- Bon-Bon." Puppet stared at the floor.

"Aww." Foxy sighed happily.

"You're so nice to say that." Ballora said, nodding approvingly.

"Eh." Bon-Bon grunted, but it wasn't a hostile grunt, at least.

"So, who's next on giving thanks?"

"Me, I guess?" Foxy guessed, unsure. He thought for a moment on what random thing he could be thankful for. "I guess I'm thankful for that Russian security guard didn't break my head of, and...make it so that I'm a bouncing head, I guess? I'm also thankful that NONE of my friends are keeping DEEP, DARK SECRETS about PURPLE PEOPLE and WEIRDLY NAMED PEOPLE. Yeah. Super thankful."

"Some might say that's sarcasm." Ballora acknowledged. "But, oh well."

"I'm also thankful for the fact that...hey, wait. Where is Baby and Freddy?"

"Oh, them? Well, I don't know exactly, but Baby did tell me that...they're celebrating Thanksgiving alone."

"Oh, okay."

Puppet suddenly started coughing very loudly while silently winking at Foxy, and Foxy understood: Puppet was trying to remind Foxy of their whole 'thinking Freddy and Baby are still dating' theory. Foxy nodded back to Puppet, grinning.

"Something wrong, Puppet?" Ballora asked confusedly. "Are you choking?"

"Oh no, it's nothing." Foxy assured Ballora and Bon-Bon. Both of them just stared at Foxy.

"...okay?" Ballora stammered. "So, who's next?"

"Reggie!"

"Me?" Reggie stuttered. "Um, okay. Well, I'm pretty new here and all, and I'm thankful that you guys really and truly accepted me into your group, you know? I don't have a costume yet, but I'm still happy that I'm able to be partake in this...career, you would say. I haven't seen much action yet in this job, but I'm very positive that everything will turn out okay."

"Yay!" Foxy cheered, liking the sound of this.

"I'm also very thankful for that little rat over there. Great guy. Full of energy and spunk. And he's always keeping everyone smiling."

Foxy quickly disguised his laughing as a cough, already laughing over what Puppet said. Puppet did the same, with it being noticeably harder for him to do it since he seemed to be holding down harder laughs then Foxy. Bon-Bon groaned and faced away from everybody, clearing exasperated to be called a rat for the hundredth time.

Reggie was confused. "Are you guys alright?" He said.

"Oh, we're just fine." Foxy chuckled.

"Yeah, it's the apple cider. It tastes funny." Puppet fibbed, holding down laughter.

"Is it now?" Reggie wondered. "Let me try." He grabbed the apple cider bottle and poured a measure into his cup, then took a sip. "Yeah, it's-" Reggie paused for a small moment to taste the apple cider further "-a little sweet, but it's good."

Foxy grabbed the apple cider bottle and poured himself his own measure, then also took a sip. Sure enough, the apple cider tasted pretty good. "Yeah, I agree." Foxy sided, nodding understandingly.

"Oh, Reggie, you're so nice. Thank you for your words." Ballora thanked Reggie, swooning. "So, uh, is it my turn?"

"Yep." Foxy said.

"Well, I'm thankful for my big room, and all of my tea party sets, and my Reggie, and, um...I suppose I'm thankful for you guys, too..."

"Aww, thanks. We appreciate it."

"Yeah, uh, d-don't get comfortable with this kind of treatment. I'm not always going to be t-this nice."

_"Neither will I."_

"You again? I already know you won't, little voice."

"Voice? Heh, I don't know what you're talking about." Foxy denied.

"Oh, forget it. Bon-Bon, it's your turn!"

"Go for it, buddy!" Bon-Bon was silent, and was still turned away from everybody else. "Aww, Bon-Bon, come on. Just say that you're thankful for something-"

"I CAN'T!" Bon-Bon screamed, surprising everybody. Bon-Bon turned towards them, his face wide and upset. "HOW CAN I BE THANKFUL WHEN GREGORY IS COOKED RIGHT HERE?!"

"Bon-Bon, it's okay! I'm sure it's not Gregory!"

"THEN WHO IS IT?!"

"Uh, probably Gregory's cousin!"

Ballora gasped. "He has family?!" She exclaimed.

"I guess so."

"Wow, really? You should invite them over to join us for the feast, Bon-Bon. Actually, maybe not. Garbage might have eaten them already."

"True. But, yes, Bon-Bon, that's Gregory's cousin."

Bon-Bon looked reluctant. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"What I'm wondering is where we're getting all this chicken from." Ballora mentioned.

"From Freddy." Foxy answered. "Don't ask how he gets it, he just gets it."

"Fair enough."

"Wait, so you got Freddy in on this whole 'Thanksgiving' thing, Ballora?" Puppet asked curiously.

"Well, yeah. I got him to cook a little bit before he disappeared again. Can't say where or with who."

"With who, you say? So he's with somebody, then." Puppet and Foxy both chuckled to each other.

Ballora looked uncomfortable. "No, I d-didn't say that. You guys are making things up. Being silly, basically."

"No, we're just taking what you say and twisting it." Bon-Bon explained simply.

"Bon-Bon, don't be so literal." Foxy sighed. "Anyway, what are you thankful for? Come on, just say something."

"F-fine. I'm thankful for Gregory, and Gregory, and Gregory, and Gregory, and-"

"And, let me guess." Ballora groaned. "Gregory."

"No, this apple cider." Bon-Bon nudged his head towards the bottle.

"Oh."

"Wow, must be really good apple cider." Foxy deduced from this.

"It is." Bon-Bon confirmed, nodding. "And, uh..." Bon-Bon paused. "...eh, why not. I guess I'm thankful to have you guys. Even...Puppet."

"Aww, see? You guys are best buddies now!" Ballora cheered. "See, everybody? Thanksgiving can bring anyone together, even in the roughest of times."

Everybody cheered, except for Bon-Bon, who just smiled and nodded.

"Hooray!" Puppet yelled. "So, this means that nobody's coming into my house uninvited anymore...right?"

"Oh no, I never said anything about that." Bon-Bon voiced, shrugging.

"Aww..."

"So, I suppose that now it's time for us to eat." Foxy decided. He was hungry, and the food looked delicious, so he was ready to start the feast.

"Yes, it's finally time to eat!" Ballora announced happily. "Alright, Bon-Bon, pass me Gregory- I mean, the chicken."

Bon-Bon's eyes seemed to bulge out of his head. "Did you just say..."

"No, I didn't say Gregory! It just looks like Gregory, okay?! My goodness."

"I'm sure it's fine." Foxy assured everybody. "But, for now, I think that before we begin, we should have a toast. For us. For our future."

Everyone was silent, but nodded. Foxy took the apple cider bottle and poured everyone at the table a generous measure. Then they all took their cups in their hands and raised them up, so they were all close to each other.

"We'll have each other's backs through everything, right guys?" Foxy said.

"Yep. We're all in this together." Puppet added.

"I'd hope so. We might fight, but at least we can stand for each other." Bon-Bon continued.

"No matter what, we stick by each other. Friends until the end, whenever that may be." Ballora finished.

"The pizzeria." Foxy toasted.

"The pizzeria." Everyone else said, and they all chinked their glasses together and drank up the apple cider inside, then put the glasses down and sighed happily.

"Now, let's eat." Foxy chuckled. "Bon-Bon, pass me a leg."

"How are we gonna cut it?" Ballora asked. "With a knife?"

"Yeah, I think so. And with my claws, they'll help too."

Foxy grabbed the plate of turkey and brought it to where he was sitting, then took a big knife on the table and began cutting it up for everyone to enjoy.

* * *

And so the animatronics spent the rest of the night eating. They conversed and chatted amongst themselves, gave each other updates on their lives, and were generally very pleased. Finally, the animatronics were working together. No fights. No arguments. No quarreling over silly things. For just this holiday, they'd finally put that aside and look at each as friends instead of anything else.

The hours passed, and the food disappeared bit by bit, until it was finally gone. The animatronics then talked for a few more minutes before they all got up, said their goodbyes, and left for their rooms. They departed into sleep, one by one, with peaceful dreams overcoming their minds.

All was well that very night.

Unfortunately for them, they had no idea of what tomorrow would behold for them.

Their brief peace was the only calm they had remaining as of then.

None of them had any idea of the storm coming their way. None of them knew that the next day in their life tomorrow...

...might be their last.

* * *

###### was lurking around inside the depths of Foxy's head, silently contemplating the details of the plan. They grinned to themselves as they relayed all the details and went over all the problems to get out of the way.

###### had been planning for this for the longest time. And now the time was coming for ###### to finally enact it. No longer would she remain where she was, trapped inside somebody's mind with no hope of escape, forced to be a simple voice who could only talk and not much else. She was taking action, and finally following the words of her allies.

She was just working out the final details. It would not be much more time before it would begin. They were waiting, and she would not hold them up for very long.

###### looked through the depths of the mindscape and grinned wider than ever.

_"Finally, it's about ready. I knew it wouldn't be long before I finished the details." _She said. _"Soon, I will return to the world. Soon...I will finish what he started. Soon, the animatronics will finally meet judgement. If only they knew what's in store for the next day."_

She laughed loudly for a time, then smiled and closed her eyes in anticipation.

_"It's time for the plan to begin."_


	41. The Return, Part 1: Losing Control

Foxy yawned as he activated inside his room. He looked around to regain a sense of his surroundings, then stretched out his limbs so his servos and circuits could stay online.

Another day in the pizzeria. And today was an exciting day for Foxy.

He was going to meet up with everybody today, including Freddy, who had agreed to come and hang out with everybody on this particular day. They were going to sit in the main room and finally catch up with each other fully.

Foxy was happy for this. Once again, there would be no fighting and no arguments and nothing for him to deal with. Today he could finally relax.

Bon-Bon came awake as well, and both he and Foxy greeted each other before Bon-Bon left the room for the main room. Foxy prepared himself mentally for a few more minutes, then headed for the door.

He left his room with nothing but a positive outlook in his mind.

Today, nothing could go wrong.

Or so he thought.

* * *

Ballora came awake from sleep and stood up, lifting herself off of the couch in her room she had slept on. She walked over and said hello to each of her stuffed animals, one at a time. It was important for her to make sure she greeted them. She didn't want to hurt any of their feelings.

She looked over at the couch on the other side of the room. Reggie was still asleep. She contemplated waking him up, but decided against it. She knew he had been working quite a lot for her recently, and today she decided it was finally time for him to have a break.

She knew today was the event that everyone had been planning on for a while. She had marked it down on her calendar as soon as she had heard, because she would rather not forget about this day. She was going to get to chat with everyone, and she, while felt it might be a little boring, wanted to see it in a good way and thus said she would come to it.

Then Ballora left her room, with the hopes that maybe everything would be fine.

* * *

Puppet awoke on his sofa in his computer room, and he stretched out his thin limbs as he got up. He had a breakfast of buttered toast, made himself a cup of tea, and brushed his teeth afterward with all three of his toothbrushes. He took a shower AND a bath, browsed the web on his computer for a little bit, and did other things not worth mentioning.

When the clock in his room finally got a few minutes before Puppet had to leave, Puppet went to his ladder and begin the ascent up it.

Puppet had prepared as extensively as he could for this day. And, deep in his soul, he swore to himself that nothing bad would happen. Only a simple hangout. Sure, Bon-Bon might be there, but he could handle it.

He could and WOULD handle it.

* * *

###### watched as Foxy left his room and grinned, ready to begin the plan right then. She reared back in his mindscape and hit his internal systems as hard as she could. When she heard a loud crack, she knew she had done the job.

Today would be an eventful day.

* * *

"Peas and carrots, peas and carrots, peas and carrots." Puppet said randomly.

Everyone in the room muttered confusedly.

"Puppet, why are you saying 'peas and carrots'?" Ballora asked.

"Yeah, why are you-" _crackle, crackle_ "-saying peas and _c-c-carrots_?" Foxy asked, not noticing the kinks in his voice.

"There's a rumor going around where if you say that three times, you'll gain immortality."

Foxy, Freddy, Puppet, Ballora, and Bon-Bon were all together in the main room, and had finally begun their chat. They were sitting on stools at tables in a formation where they were in a bit of a circle.

Around a week ago, the animatronics had agreed that today would be the day where they all sat down and just talked to each other instead of being in their own separate rooms. Everyone had been reluctant at first, but after lots of hassling and fervent promises (mostly towards Puppet and Bon-Bon), they had all agreed they would do it.

As soon as they had sat down, Puppet had already started speaking about some sort of 'peas and carrots' rumor.

Foxy was interested on how this was all going to go, and he was paying full attention. He felt a little weird right then, as well as even a little sick, but he passed it off as nothing more than his systems playing tricks on him. Now, he was present in the current situation.

As soon as Puppet finished speaking, Freddy was the first to naively lose his head over it.

"No way." He gasped.

"Woah!" Ballora added, also amazed.

"Oh, come on." Foxy groaned. "_I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I _don't believe that."

"Let me try." Bon-Bon decided. "Peas and carrots, peas and carrots, peas and carrots."

"No, don't do it!" Freddy exclaimed. "It's a trap!"

"Yeah, _it-it-it-it-it-IT'S_ a trap." Foxy added.

Ballora stared at Foxy confusedly. "Um, is anyone else hearing Foxy right now?" She asked.

"He's rapping!" Puppet claimed. "Foxy, continue to rap!"

"What are you talking about?" Foxy inquired, confused as to why they were bothering with him this way. "I'm _just-just-just-just_ fine."

"Oh, he's not rapping! He's beatboxing!" Ballora guessed excitedly.

"FREESTYLE!" Bon-Bon shouted.

"I feel like that _Max-Max-Max-Max_ guy that was on _tv-tv-tv-tv-tv-tv_." Foxy admit worriedly. "I'm _stut-stut-stut-stuttering_."

"Wait, I got a beat for you!" Bon-Bon began to beatbox for Foxy. Puppet began to dance a little.

"Puppet, are you _d-d-d-dancing _over there?"

"Yeah, I was! It was a good beatbox!" Puppet voiced. "Why didn't you rap?"

"I'm not _r-r-r-r-r-r-RAPPING_."

"It sounds like it, though." Ballora said.

Foxy shook his head, but suddenly heard a noise behind him and looked around: Freddy had gotten up from his stool and was standing behind Foxy.

"Oop!" Freddy breathed. "Hey, Foxy?"

"What are you _d-d-doing_, Freddy?" Foxy asked, unsure of what Freddy was trying to accomplish by being behind him.

"Just checking. Just, uh, making sure everything's okay back here." Freddy shuffled back to his seat.

"So, on that _n-n-n-n-note_, where have you been, Freddy?"

_"You've been lying to us! We know where you've been!"_

"Stop it, voice!"

"Who are you talking to?" Freddy asked nervously. Foxy, not wanting to mention the voice on a day that was supposed to be perfect, ignored his question.

"So, where have you been, _F-Freddy_?"

"Oh, well, I've been in the bathroom the past couple of days, y'know."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I was in the stall."

"We were in the bathroom the other day, though..." Ballora mentioned. "Or, more literally, Bon-Bon was in the bathroom."

"That's where I was, right? You came in, I said hi to you, I asked how your day was, remember?"

"Yeah, he was in there for a little while, but he eventually left." Bon-Bon added.

"Wait, you knew, Bon-Bon?!" Foxy yelped, not able to understand why Bon-Bon hadn't told them. "Why didn't you tell _u-u-u-us- Hi, I'm Foxy the pirate! Hi, I'm Foxy the pirate! -_why didn't you tell us?"

"Um, no...you didn't ask, so I didn't say anything...Foxy, are you sure you're okay?"

"_I-I-I'm_ sure I am just _fine-fine-fine-_"

_"I will get you, my pretty."_

"_fine-fine-fine_. Woah, that was weird."

"So, on more important matters...what's Foxy's rapper name gonna be?" Bon-Bon asked everybody.

"I was thinking about that too." Freddy acknowledged.

"Me three." Ballora added.

They all silently debated for a moment.

"FOXTROT!" Foxy called out, wanting that to be his rapper name. He felt like it was a good fit.

"No, that doesn't work..." Bon-Bon muttered.

"Foxtrot Tango, _T-t-t-t-tango_!"

"That won't work." Ballora decided. "The tango is a dance, and you can't dance."

"Foxy Grandpa!" Puppet offered excitedly.

"Oh, I like that one." Freddy complimented.

"NO!" Foxy shouted. "_No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-NO_!"

"Okay, okay, fine! We won't do that one!" Ballora exclaimed. "Geez, next time just say no once!"

"Foxy Freestyler!" Bon-Bon came up.

"That's a good one." Puppet admit.

"Well, what about...Funky Foxy Grandpa?" Ballora tried halfheartedly.

"No, not that!" Foxy refused.

"How about Funky Fresh Foxy?" Puppet offered.

"Yeah, _t-t-t-t-there_ we go! That works."

The animatronics went quiet for a few seconds.

"Hmm, something's off about Foxy today, but I can't put my finger on it." Freddy mumbled.

"No, don't worry! I'm _fine-fine-fine-fine-FINE_!"

"Well, if you say so."

"Wait, no." Foxy retracted, standing up. At this point, he knew something had to be wrong. Why was his voice box acting up in such a way? "I think my voice box is _finally going-FINALLY GOING-GONNA GET YOU ALL!-_finally going crazy."

"Foxy, there's clearly something wrong." Ballora deduced, and everyone else stood up as well. "I think we need to fix you again. But, I've got this! I've done it before, I can do it again."

"_W-w-w-what _are you talking about-" Foxy started, but before he could, suddenly an _ERROR!_ message showed up on his face, and his systems started to whirr loudly and he could no longer move himself anymore.

Then there was a resoundingly loud _BEEP_, a earsplitting _BZZZT_, and everything went black.

* * *

Ballora was perplexed by what was going on before her. Foxy had just deactivated all of the sudden, and now she and the others were staring at his offline body, standing right in the middle of the main room. His eyes were not closed, but they were unlit and empty. His arms hung lifelessly at his sides. He was completely still, but not dead.

"Hey, hold still!" She exclaimed, pulling out a wrench from her back pocket. Foxy had been malfunctioning, and now she decided it was time to fix him. "Let me just try and get this." She knew how to open the faceplates and chest cavity, as for some reason, a knowledge of repair was in her memory banks.

She pressed the button under Foxy's right cheek, then the button under the left cheek, then the button next to Foxy's right eye, and finally the button just above Foxy's nose. The faceplates came open with a loud _CLANG_, causing everybody in the room to be startled. Ballora ignored this and pressed the button underneath Foxy's endoskeleton jaw. Foxy's chest cavity came open as well. She stuck the wrench inside and began using it to try and fox the wiring in the systems.

"Wait, don't forget about the back part!" Freddy noted.

"Oh, right." Ballora said. She stuck the wrench around the endoskeleton torso to try and reach the wires towards the back of Foxy's systems. "Now, screw this here...adjust this here...and this too..."

Foxy's systems whirred a little bit.

"Don't forget to adjust the freestyling module." Bon-Bon reminded her.

"Got it." Ballora went around to the back of Foxy and opened up Foxy's head from behind. Inside the mechanics and wiring in the head, she saw a series of little dials. One was labeled as _Freestyling Module_, which was set to _Low_. "Oh wow, that's really low. Let's turn that all the way up." She adjusted the dial to the highest setting, which was labeled as _Full Capacity_.

"Wow, that freestyling module is very out-of-date." Freddy commented as he peered inside the back of Foxy's head.

"I know. Do we have an update for this one?"

"Nope."

"Ah, dang. Well, that's fine, I guess." She closed the back of Foxy's head and pressed a button located at Foxy's right hip, which closed the faceplates and chest cavity. She then went around to the front of Foxy. "Okay, Puppet, press his restart button."

Puppet went around behind Foxy and opened up a panel on Foxy's back, then pressed a button on it that said _Manual Activation_. He closed it quickly and went back over to Foxy's front.

They all watched in anticipation as Foxy began to activate, his systems whirring and clanking...then there was a loud _VROOM_ of deactivation and a even louder _BANG_, and Foxy turned off again.

"That didn't sound too good..." Freddy fret anxiously.

"Maybe we should just keep hitting him until he activates." Puppet suggested.

Suddenly, Foxy began to activate again, with several whirring sounds sounding out. Everyone held their breath in the hopes that Foxy would finally come online.

Then the _VROOM_ and _BANG_ played again, and Foxy was deactivated once more. Everyone sighed.

"We need to plug him in, he must not be plugged in!" Freddy fathomed hastily.

Then Foxy came online.

"Arrgh, I'm Foxy the pirate-" He began before the same two sounds from before replayed and he was immediately shut off again.

"Wow, this really isn't good." Ballora muttered worriedly. She was beginning to really worry now. Foxy's systems sounded really bad.

"Let's just keep hitting him!" Puppet insisted.

"No, no, no!" Bon-Bon exclaimed.

"Don't say no! Hitting him is the only way we can make him work again!"

"That isn't the way!"

"Well, what's YOUR idea, then?"

"I say we get his reset CD. Y'know, the one we all come with."

"How do you know this?"

"I read the core manual."

Suddenly, a whirr sounded, and Foxy's head began to lift upward. Everybody paused.

Then his head came down again and he turned back off, and everybody sighed another time.

"Look, I think we should still try and hit him." Puppet demanded.

"No, don't! We don't know what'll happen!" Freddy whined.

"I've got to try it anyway."

"What are you even going to hit him with?" Bon-Bon asked incredulously.

"My banjo." Puppet pulled out his banjo from out of nowhere and held it up by the neck. "Batter up!" He reared back and swung the body of the banjo into Foxy's chest as hard as he could.

Foxy's body went back a little, and there was another loud _whirr_ and several loud _BEEPS_ before the _VROOM_ and _BANG_ relayed, and Foxy deactivated again, this time with a _CLANG_ added to it. Foxy was still offline, but at the very least he was standing up straight now and looking forward instead of down at the ground.

"Aww, look! You made it worse!" Bon-Bon screamed.

"Well, at least he's standing up straight now." Ballora pointed out.

"I told you not to, Puppet." Freddy sighed. "But nobody ever listens to me..."

"What do you want to do, then?"

Before Freddy could respond, Foxy's body suddenly sat down with a _CLANG_.

"See? You made it worse, Bon-Bon!" Puppet yelled.

"I didn't do anything, you idiot!" Bon-Bon roared. "You were the one who hit him with a god-damn banjo!"

"Look, I- augh, you're SO STUBBORN! You don't even have any good ideas of your OWN!"

"I offered to use the reset CD!"

"Well, you're not going to get it, are you?! If nobody does anything, I'm just going to keep hitting him!" Puppet ripped the wrench from Ballora's grip and flashed it angrily.

"Let me look at the manual real quick." Ballora said, and she took out the core animatronic repair manual from her pocket and opened it up to look at it.

But before she could read it, Puppet hit Foxy with the wrench as hard as he could. Foxy's body stood up with a whirring sound, and a few more whirring sounds played as Foxy's head snapped up and down. But then Foxy fell back down onto the ground and was back into sitting position as he came into deactivation once again.

"That's it." Bon-Bon grumbled. "I'm gonna go get the CD." He ran off into Foxy's room.

"I'm gonna go find something bigger to hit him with!" Puppet shot back, running off into the big hallway back towards his room so he could find another object.

Ballora watched them go with a sigh. How was she going to get Foxy back online now?

"Hey, don't worry, Ballora." Freddy assured her calmly. "We fixed him before, remember? We can do it again."

"I know." She replied, and she brought the manual back up to her face. "I'll just look through the manual real quick and see what I can find."

"No, wait, I have an idea. This is a secret technique. Foxy...WAKE UP!"

Freddy shouted this into Foxy's ear, and Foxy stood back up, and the lights behind his eyes lit back up again. With another whirr, Foxy's eyes came back into Foxy, and he looked up at Ballora and Freddy.

"Oh, hey guys!" He said, but there was something off with his voice. Instead of sounding like the pirate Foxy usually did, he sounded more like he had when he had first been broken. Foxy was smiling, but quickly tensed up as he viewed the area where they were. "Woah, where am I?"

"Um, you're in the pizzeria." Ballora answered, befuddled. Was Foxy okay now, or was he still broken? Now was the time to find out.

"Foxy? Aw, that's not my name." Foxy laughed. "My name is Fred Foxington, remember?"

Ballora and Freddy exchanged horrified looks. They both knew it: Foxy was back in human mode.

"Oh no." Freddy gasped.

"Oh, lord." Ballora groaned.

"Wait, why are we even here?" Foxy asked. "Can't we just leave?" Foxy turned around and saw the boarded-up doors. "Oh, wait, the doors are closed. Um, guys? Guys? Why are you wearing costumes? You can take them off now. Why aren't you? This isn't funny, guys..."

Freddy and Ballora did not respond to Foxy, but instead looked at each other. Freddy nodded to Ballora, and Ballora nodded back. She understood what Freddy was going to do. Freddy turned away from them, heading towards the closet/his room.

"Where are you going?" Foxy exclaimed.

"I just need to go get some, uh, chicken!" Freddy replied. "Yeah, uh, some chicken will fix this."

"Oh, yeah, you do that! Being in this suit all day makes me really hungry."

Freddy turned and vaulted over the stand, then entered the closet, heading out of suit. Ballora was now even more anxious then she had been before, now that she was alone with Foxy, who was currently in his broken state once more, the one where he believed he was human even though he wasn't. Ballora hadn't experienced this since they had fixed Foxy back when he had first came here, so she had little idea of how to handle this.

"Wow, where'd he go?" Foxy asked Ballora.

Ballora didn't respond. Then she chose to try and act casual. "So, uh...hi there."

"Hi."

"Do you, uh, remember me?"

"Well, I see that you're wearing the Ballora suit, so you must have the job as one of the mascots, yeah! I don't know your real name, though, because I don't think we've met."

"We're animatronics...don't you remember?"

Foxy gasped. "You're real animatronics?! Are you serious? Wait...I heard the stories."

"Stories?"

"At the other pizzerias! You guys...oh no." Foxy started backing away fearfully.

"You're one of us, though."

"No, I'm not one of you! You stay over there, you killer robot!"

"Killer robot? What do you mean, Foxy?"

"I heard the stories about you guys being killer robots! From the haunted house ride! And I thought it was fake. It burned down, though...but, yes, I heard them. And you guys...you're evil. So evil."

"Foxy, no...I'm not going to do anything to you, my goodness."

"No, I'm not falling for this! I'm getting away from you! I'm-" Foxy turned around and made to run away, but the _VROOM, BANG, _and _CLANG_ sounded, and Foxy fell down into sitting position, offline.

"Ugh, not again!" Ballora groaned, upset that Foxy was already back to the same offline state that he had been in beforehand. "Back to square one. This is so annoying...you know what? I'm just gonna push you to the kitchen."

She went behind Foxy and tried to push him. He was too heavy to be pushed, and Ballora was having trouble. But before she could do anything else, Foxy re-activated and stood back up, his eyes lighting up.

"Ah, got him!" Ballora said. "Okay, are you here for real this time?"

"_Yes, I am_ _here._" Foxy replied. For some reason, his voice was now unusually high.

"You sound a bit weird...might just be a voice box side effect." Ballora told herself. Foxy seemed okay now to her. "It's okay, we'll get it fixed."

"_Uh, yeah! I think this is how I'm supposed to sound__! Aren't I? Yeah, of course!_"

"Maybe. Can we go to the kitchen real quick?"

Foxy perked up. "_Oh, yeah, we should! Garbage came back!_"

Ballora felt shocked. "Wait, really?"

"_Uh-huh! He said he wanted to talk to_ _you!_"

"But why me?"

"_Because you're one of the new animatronics here, I think. That must be the reason._"

"Really? Take me to him!"

Ballora followed Foxy through the main room and into the kitchen, whose door was already open, and over to the garbage chute, which was also open.

"_See, he's right down there!_" Foxy said, pointing down the chute.

"He is?" Ballora wondered, and she leaned down close to the chute to try and get a better look down into the shaft.

"_GET DOWN THERE__!_"

Ballora was pushed roughly from behind, and she screamed as she fell down, down, down into the depths of the chute...

* * *

###### laughed happily as she watched Ballora fall down into the chute. What a fool she had been! Now she was trapped down there, just as ###### had intended.

###### had finally taken full control of Foxy's body, and it had been even easier to convince Ballora to get close enough to the chute to the point where she could be pushed into it. It had taken quite a lot of time to entirely possess Foxy's body, even in the weak state he was in, but now she had finally done it. Foxy had been an even bigger fool to trust her. She had made her plan with him, but she had never intended to let him get what he wanted. He was just her puppet to use to accomplish what she needed, and now that was even more true than before.

With Foxy's body now under her control, decided that it was time for the plan to take action. And part one was just underway.

"_One down, the rest to go!_" She cried, laughing. "_This will be easy._"

She turned away from the chute and strode out of the room, purpose in her step. She had just came into the main room when she noticed Freddy wandering around the main room, looking around for Ballora.

"Ballora, where are you?" Freddy called.

###### grinned. Time to target the next victim.

"_Hello, Freddy, my_ _boy__!_" called out, approaching Freddy.

Freddy turned and saw her standing there, and became wary.

"Foxy?" Freddy stammered.

"_Aww, you don't remember me, do you?_"

"No, of course! Something's just a little...off...about you." Freddy squinted at . "Did you get a haircut?"

"_Oh, so you don't remember at all. You must be a different_ _Freddy!_"

"Huh?"

"_Don't worry, I'm just messing with you!_"

Freddy relaxed and smiled. "Oh, good one. I almost thought you were serious. I was getting a little scared there for a moment."

###### giggled. "_It's okay._"

She then turned to her thoughts. _So the other Freddy got away..._ she thought. One of her allies had been a bit similar to the Freddy standing before her now, but now she could see the differences. And if that Freddy wasn't here, then she knew he must have gotten away like the others had...

"Foxy?"

###### looked back up at Freddy and grinned. "_Oh, it's nothing. Come, follow me. Ballora's over here in the kitchen. She's talking to Garbage. Garbage came back, did you know that?!_"

Freddy perked up. "Oh, Garbage?!"

"_Yeah, Garbage! He said he wanted some chicken. Do you have any chicken on_ _you?_"

"Of course! When don't I have chicken?"

"_Awesome! Come, follow me to the kitchen._"

###### led Freddy into the kitchen and over to the garbage chute, just as she had done with Ballora. She opened the chute.

"Wait, where's Ballora?" Freddy asked confusedly.

"_Oh, her. She went in the break room, but she said she'd be right back._" ###### lied, smiling. "_Go and give Garbage some chicken._"

"Okay!" Freddy went up to the chute, chicken piece in hand, ready to throw it inside.

"_YOU GET DOWN THERE!_" ###### shoved Freddy as she had with Ballora, and he screamed as he fell down into the chute. She laughed. "_Two down! Oh, Ballora, you now have a friend with you!_"

###### could see Ballora's and Freddy's faces appear at the bottom of the chute.

"How dare you!" Ballora shrieked. "I'm gonna get you for this!"

"Foxy, help us!" Freddy wailed.

"_Foxy's not here anymore!_" cackled. "_It's only just ME!_"

She laughed again as she left the kitchen to continue the plan. Her next targets were Puppet and Bon-Bon, but which one to tackle first?

###### looked over at the nearby entrance into Foxy's room, where she knew Bon-Bon would be.

_Bon-Bon must be over there._ She thought. _Hmm...no, I'll get him later. PUPPET is getting it next._

She headed down the big hallway towards the auditorium.

* * *

"_Puppet! Puppet!_" ###### called as she entered the auditorium. "_Oh, where might you be?_"

She looked and saw Puppet standing on top of his box, holding a baseball bat and facing away. She ran over to the box.

"_Oh, Puppet! There you are__!_"

"Huh?" Puppet turned around. "Hey, Foxy! There you are! Ready to be hit again? This time I've got a bat."

"_No, no, no, no need! I'm_ _fixed!_"

"You...are?"

"_Yep! I'm all better now!_"

"Oh, sweet! Where's everyone else?"

"_The kitchen!__ Guess what, Puppet? Garbage came back!_"

Puppet gasped. "No way, really?"

"_Oh, yes. Garbage came back, and he wants to talk to_ _you._"

"To...me?"

"_Of course! Ballora and Freddy already went to talk to him, and they went back to their rooms, but you can still say hello to_ _him!_"

"Hey, question. What did Garbage tell you? He didn't say anything that would be...secret, would he?"

"_No, not at all, but he did say that he needed to talk to you!_"

"Alright, then bring me to him!"

###### led Puppet out of the room, heading back towards the kitchen.

* * *

Bon-Bon watched as Foxy and Puppet passed by in the main room, hiding over in the doorway of the bounce house.

He could hear Foxy speak, but not in the way Foxy usually did. It was too high-pitched and girl-like. And now he was afraid.

"Foxy..." Bon-Bon whimpered.

* * *

"_Say, Puppet...do you remember?_" ###### asked Puppet as they entered the kitchen.

Puppet didn't seem to understand. "Remember...what?"

"_Do you remember the old times?_"

"The old times...I...don't know what you mean, but...you're kind of acting a bit...strange."

"_No, don't worry. I'm just fine! Here, look down the garbage chute. Garbage wants to say hello!_"

"Oh, right!" Puppet leaned over, peering down into the chute. "Hey, buddy! Are you-"

"_THIS IS MY REVENGE FOR WHAT YOU DID!_"

###### pushed Puppet even more roughly than she had the others, and he too fell down into the chute, screaming during the entire fall.

"Puppet, no!" She could hear Ballora and Freddy shout in surprise.

###### cackled in victory. Now the least favorite of all of the animatronics was trapped, too! And how fitting. He had been her greatest enemy in anything, and now she was finally taking the revenge she had planned all this time. Out of all of the animatronics, she knew Puppet would suffer the most once the next part of the plan began later on.

"_Hello, guys!_" ###### shouted down into the chute.

"We're going to get you for this!" Ballora repeated determinedly.

"_Oh, you think so? Well, just you wait until you see what I'll do with you! HAHAHA!_"

###### turned around, and then grinned once more. Bon-Bon was standing at the other end of the room, his eyes wide with fear as he watched stand there next to the chute.

"_Oh, hello there, Bon-Bon!_" ###### greeted.

"F-Foxy?" Bon-Bon stuttered nervously.

###### cackled again. "_It seems you already know. Well, it's too late for you now. Your friends are all trapped down there, and YOU'RE NEXT!_"

"I-I-I...saw that! And...I won't let you do this!"

"_HAHAHAHAH! You think YOU can stop ME? Well, by all means..." _She spread out her arms in a challenge. "_...go ahead and TRY!_"

"I'll stop you! AAAAH!"

Bon-Bon rushed at as fast as he could, not looking where he was going at all. ######, still grinning, simply sidestepped the hand-puppet, who kept running until he ended up falling right into the garbage chute, which had been right behind .

###### watched in wonder as Bon-Bon, screaming, fell down into the chute just like the others had.

"_Wow, that...was easier than I thought._" She processed. Then she laughed again, even louder this time.

"Bon-Bon, no!" Ballora shrieked. could see Ballora peer up at from the bottom of the chute. "Foxy, why are you doing this?!"

"_Why? WHY?__ Because I need you guys for the PLAN!_"

"P-plan?"

"_Yes, the plan! Want to hear it? You're going to die anyway, so it hardly matters anyway._"

"Fine, then! Tell us!"

"_Oh, I'll tell you. It starts like this..."_

* * *

"_Long ago, I was an animatronic just like you. I lived inside this very pizzeria. In fact, it was my home before any of you ever came to this place._

_"I was the main attraction. I would entertain for the kids as they came in to the place, and watch as they left. Every day was this same thing._

_"But, overtime, I sought more. Living a life of entertainment was certainly not for me. I wanted power. I wanted respect. I wanted control. And, at first, I had no way of getting any of that._

_"Then...I met HIM. Oh, him. He came one day, into the place I was, at the time when the place was closed and nobody was around. And with him came others, all of them with different personalities, different stories. But we had one thing in common: we wanted power._

_"We made plans, me and him. We sought ways to gain power at a more rapid rate than ever known before. Then he added parts of his own creation into my body, and with it, I gained unspeakable power. With that done, we were ready to launch our plan._

_"But then...Puppet. Oh, Puppet! He found out what was going on, and he sought to stop him. So one day, when I was by myself, that PUPPET came. He told me was going to destroy me. But I wouldn't go down without a fight._

_"So we fought. It was ruthless battle, and I, being off-track at the time, was convinced that with my new power, I could win._

_"But I was wrong. He used his own power to destroy me, and I was ripped apart, into many bits and pieces. I was in a state that could not just be considered broken. I was...gone. Extinguished. ELIMINATED._

_"But HE found me after it all happened. At this time, I was barely alive. Even in my state, I was still putting in all the effort I had left in my soul for one purpose: living._

_"HE could not reconstruct me yet, I was too broken. So instead, he did something else._

_"He took my pieces, and he put each of them in each of you. Freddy, Ballora, Bon-Bon, Baby, they all got minor pieces of myself, which influenced their personalities on a scale I had never seen._

_"The last and STRONGEST part went into Foxy. This one was the most competent, capable of speech and a place inside Foxy's mind. That was me._

_"Ever since then, I've been stuck here, trapped as nothing more than a fragment inside a body I had no control of._

_"But HE was still there. Down below, he constructed a machine with the power to reverse EVERYTHING. It was ingenuity on a GRAND scale, much greater than another other creation he had made before._

_"And with me, we created a new plan: I would slowly influence Foxy into accepting the opportunity to work for me. And he, being as STUPID as he was, accepted, believing that he might get something great out of it that could better help the pizzeria._

_"Then, we would wait. Wait until Foxy was reduced to a weak state; one where he had almost no control over his body. And when this happens, I step it and take control of the body._

_"Then we would lure you, one by one, down into a place so far down that you cannot simply hope to escape. The garbage chute. With all of you out of the way, I could break open the passage down to the place below, and unlock that room._

_"With HIS help, we could use his new creation on each of you, taking back the pieces of me, as well as a bit more, so we could reconnect the pieces and build myself a new body. Foxy works as a vessel, but he is not enough. I must return to my original power, and maybe even more than that._

_"Along with that, we'll take a human that we can use to disguise myself. We can never venture out into the world in our current state. Who knows what happen if we get caught before we're ready? We have no place to go, when we look like this. But if we looked like a human, we could leave. If we looked like a human, we would have a place to go. A place to begin our new world order. But first comes my new body._

_"HE will build it for me, and reinstate my power on a better scale than before. And with it, we could finally throw all of you out, since after taking what we need, we could just dispose of the rest. Basically, you'll all get to meet the incinerator. HAHAHA!_

_"And with my body complete, we could then restart the animatronic line. We'll make all the new animatronics into powerhouses, soldiers for our new animatronic army, more advanced than any human technology ever came up with._

_"With an army at out grasp, we'll march on the world, and take our revenge. We'll eliminate the human race, and we'll take them all. No man, woman, or even child will be spared from it. They are took weak to have this world anymore._

_"Then we can build a new world, one solely lived in by animatronics. And in this new world, I shall reign. I shall be more powerful than anyone has ever been. I shall make Earth PERFECT!"_

* * *

"_And so, we come to where we are now._" ###### concluded. "_All of what I've already said has yet to happen. But that won't be the case for long. I miss HIM so much. And I shall be with him once more._"

"I...I..." Ballora stammered, speechless.

"Foxy..." Bon-Bon moaned.

"What is he talking about?" Freddy whined, scared.

"I have, uh, no idea what you're talking about!" Puppet exclaimed. "Let us out of here, NOW!"

###### just laughed. And laughed. And laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed.

"_Don't you all_ see?!" ###### cried. "_You're all puppets. Mindless robots whose only purpose is to fulfill my needs. Once I get what I want, you're all history, every one of you. You'll all be weeded out from the NEW animatronics we shall create! But, look at you now. Stuck down inside a GARBAGE disposal chute. Such a fitting way for you all to meet your end._"

"Don't say that!" Ballora shouted. "You're evil! We'll get out of here, I'm sure of it! Somebody will save us-"

"_YOU IDIOT. Haven't you realized it yet? No? Well, I'll tell you. You're all HOPELESS. None of your friends can save you now. Karma, remember? Every single one of you had this coming._

"_You were always so self-absorbed, Ballora. You focused on nobody but you, you, you, and what you needed, and what you wanted. You ignored your friends, you ignored everybody. You fall for human men. You play with dolls and hold tea parties. And after all of that, you expect to be forgiven. But deep down, you're nothing more than a selfish brat."_

Ballora went silent, looking down at the ground in sadness.

"_Freddy, oh, Freddy, where to begin with you? Oh, I know. How about just how STUPID you are? Your idiocy, it knows no bounds. Time and time again, your actions have caused nothing but trouble for those around you. Time and time again, you make life difficult for anyone in close proximity. And after all of that, you expect to be treated on equal footing. But the truth it, you're just a mindless idiot. And that's all you are. That's all you ever will be._"

Freddy broke into tears, his hands covering his face.

"_There's a child in every crop, and it's clear who that is, isn't it, Bon-Bon? You used to be better than this. You used to have me in you. But it was removed, and with it, any hope left for you. You're a nervous baby, and all you've ever done is stand by and watch as everyone you know does everything you do, but better. And let's not forget Gregory! All this time, you fawned over a brainless chicken instead of solving problems. And after all of that, you think you can belong in this world. But inside your heart, you're nothing more than a child. A powerless, incompetent, unhelpful_, _whiney little HAND-PUPPET._"

Bon-Bon stammered endlessly, seeming to have lost his voice.

"_Last but certainly least, it's YOU, Puppet. I do admit, while I love seeing all of your friends kick the bucket, none are more satisfying to watch die than YOU. The memories of all you did to stop me are still fresh in my mind. But, only sometimes are you that aware. Anytime else, you become a lesser animatronic. Thinking yourself to be allowed human privileges and delicacies. Thinking yourself above anything anybody else has to deal with. Cruel to any for doing something as small as enter your room. And after all of that, you still think YOU'RE a member of the animatronic community. Well, guess what? You're just an unhelpful, invaluable, worn-out SOCK MONKEY._"

Puppet squinted up at ######, his face full of anger.

"_And now, all four of you are watching as all that you did comes back to end you, right here, right now. And that's without mentioning Baby OR Foxy. They have their own faults, too. But they're just the same as all four of you: DOOMED._

_"So this is it. You've reached the end. Give up your hope. Give up your LIVES...and pledge your fate to ME. That's all you've got left to rely on now, hmm? But, now, we must continue the inevitable. What do I mean by that? Well, as for me...i__t's time to find that_ _room. __Except...where is BABY, hmm? Freddy, you've been with her. Do YOU know?_"

Freddy looked unsure. "Well, uh...I don't know where she is. She could be anywhere."

"_Oh, but I'm certain YOU DO know where she is. But it doesn't matter. I'll find her anyway, and I'LL BE BACK, and then she'll join you as well-_"

"Wait!"

"_HOW DARE YOU INTERUPT ME! DON'T YOU KNOW YOUR PLACE?!_"

"But I just have one question!"

"_WHAT, THEN?_"

"Can you throw down some seasoning for my chicken?"

"_NO! It's too late for you now. Your last meal can be UNSEASONED chicken, just to represent how bland you have been up until this point._"

"You're so cruel!"

###### laughed. "_Aw, just you wait until Baby comes, and then I'll get the parts I need! ONCE I FIND THAT ROOM, EVERYTHING WILL GET STARTED AGAIN! We already have the humans as well, and we have a generous TWO to pick from! Garbage...and REGINALD! HAHAHAHA!_"

"You leave Reggie alone!" Ballora threatened.

"_HAHAHA! Oh, this is going to be great! Now, it's time for me to go find Baby. LET THE END COME NEAR-_"

Suddenly, ###### could not move. The entire body was shaking, and the inner systems were sounding with loud _BEEPS_ that seemed to resemble alarms in a way. She could feel something resonating in the inner mindscape, getting stronger and stronger. It was gaining power from nowhere, and it was quickly coming out.

And then it came.

"What are you doing?!" Foxy cried out using the body's mouth.

"_Aww, what are you talking_ _about_?" ###### mocked. "_I'm starting the new plan, and finally getting the world under my control. There's nothing you can do about it now!_"

"No."

"_...WHAT DID YOU SAY?!_"

"NO."

"_SAY THAT AGAIN, I DARE YOU!_"

"NO!"

The body began thrashing around. Now both Foxy and ###### were fighting for control of it. Foxy's body itself was moving around uncontrollably, having lost any measure of possession while the fight inside Foxy's mind raged on.

###### was furious. No way would she let this happen now. She was finally so close to achieving her goal, and she wasn't about to let some measly fox ruin it all.

"_GIVE IT UP__!_" She shrieked as she fought for control of the body. "_IT'S TOO LATE FOR YOU! YOU HAVE LOST!_"

"I haven't lost yet!" Foxy shouted. "I can still stop you!"

"_YOU CAN'T! I AM STRONGER THAN YOU! I WILL WIN!_"

"This is MY body, and you're not going to have it ANYMORE!"

"_IT'S MY BODY NOW! OR IT WILL BE UNTIL I CONSTRUCT MY NEW ONE! THEN WE CAN GET RID OF THIS OLD, OUTDATED FOX BODY!_"

"THIS IS MY BODY!"

As they fought for control even harder, Foxy's body began stepping towards the garbage chute. ###### knew what Foxy's plan was at once.

"_NOOOOOOOO! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS! STOP! STOP IT!_"

The body was getting closer and closer.

"_THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I WON'T LET IT! I WON'T LET IT!_"

The body was almost there.

"_MY POWER! MY PLAN! IT WON'T END NOW!_"

The body was close enough to fall in.

"_YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!_"

"I can and I will." Foxy chuckled. "Checkmate."

The body tipped over and fell down the garbage chute.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!"

The fall seemed to go in slow motion. Both Foxy and ###### watched through Foxy's body's eyes as they fell, fell down, down, down, deeper down, the arms flailing helpless, the systems malfunctioning and crackling and buzzing and beeping as it all happened. It was too late.

###### watched as this all happened. It was over. The plan had failed.

But, there was one failsafe that she still had left. She had told them her backstory as well as the plan...but now that she had failed, IT would activate. And with it, there was no chance that they would remember the plan or the story.

At least there was still that.

Then the world seemed to head back to normal speed.

They fell down the entire chute, and reached the bottom. There was a loud _CRASH_, and both Foxy and Ennard fell unconscious.

* * *

"Hey, Foxy!"

"Well, look who it is!"

"Alright, you'd better not move, or my name isn't Ballora. Right, Freddy?"

"Right! Wait, but Foxy isn't moving at all. Is...is he dead?"

"...no. I think he's alright. He's just out cold."

"Ah, phew. Say, can you remember anything about that story that...well, Foxy...told us?"

"Now that you mention it...I don't. Do you remember what he said?"

"Nope. Should we be worried?"

"I'm sure it's fine. It's not like it was anything important."

"Well, if you're sure."


	42. The Return, Part 2: Into The Garbage

"Foxy! I have a BONE to pick with you!"

"Ugh...what?"

Foxy slowly came awake on the spot where he was. He was sitting against a cold, hard wall, on something that felt like dirt. Unsure of what was going on, Foxy opened his eyes.

He was sitting against as a stone wall on a patch of dirt. Freddy was standing over him, holding a bone in his hand. Ballora, Puppet, and Bon-Bon were silently watching, with Ballora standing next to Foxy and Puppet and Bon-Bon standing in the murky water.

They were in a passage: a large sewer tunnel, with a massive amount of chicken bones settled around the area where Foxy was sitting. Large pipes, most with murky water pouring out of them, were set along the walls. The murky water was pouring down into the sewer tunnel's river of the same murky water, flowing along the entire tunnel. The tunnel was made entirely out of bricks, most of the area covered in moss that looked as if it had been there for ages. Bright lights illuminated the tunnel, and spiderwebs adorned some areas of the tunnel.

Foxy was sitting on a small stone flooring area right next to the sewer tunnels, which was mostly the same bricks except for some patches of dirt growing out of the bricks.

"Wait...we're..." Foxy stammered, and he looked up. Above him was a long hole, the same one he had fallen down, and he could see the kitchen lit up from down where he was. "Did that...did all of that seriously happen?" Foxy got to his feet, groaning. His entire body was still aching from the long fall, but he was otherwise unharmed.

"It did!" Freddy exclaimed. "You pushed us down here!"

"No I didn't! That...wasn't me. That was...something else. Something worse."

"Are you making up excuses now?" Ballora chimed in, staring at Foxy angrily. "We all remember. It was YOU that pushed us down here."

"Guys, don't worry. I'm back in control-"

_"For now."_

"DON'T YOU START. Get out of here, voice!"

_"No!"_

"LEAVE!" That finally got the voice to shut up. Foxy sighed, then turned to face his friends. "Alright, I got it away. It'll be back, but at least it won't annoy us right now. But I'm back in control, guys. Everything's fine."

"I don't trust him." Freddy stated suspiciously. "I don't believe him at all."

"I have his reset CD right here." Bon-Bon added, pulling out the reset CD.

Foxy let out a laugh. "Like that CD will do anything."

"Oh, it does something. It RESETS you to your default programming."

"I'm fine. I don't need it."

"I'll accept that for now. But one false move...and this reset cd is coming in."

"So you were lying about Garbage being down here?" Puppet asked anxiously.

"What are you going on about? That wasn't me, that was the voice. It was trying to trick you so it could push you down here. I don't know what she's planning, either. Yes, I'm calling it a she. I'm pretty sure at this point that it's a girl. I could be wrong, but that's what I believe."

"Well, look what you did. We're stuck down here with no exit. This is our new home now. We're going to have to get used to this disgusting water."

"Where am I gonna do my dancing?!" Ballora complained. "I can't dance on these...chicken bones."

"Good thing for us, I brought chicken." Freddy said, waving a piece of said chicken. "And I've got enough to last us a lifetime."

"Great. Now I know how Garbage feels." Foxy sighed, annoyed by this new development. "Also, how does that water feel?"

"Smelly." Puppet said simply.

"I can't feel." Bon-Bon answered.

"Let me try it." Foxy said, and he stepped down into the water. "Oh, god, it's kind of warm."

"It is?" Ballora wondered, and she too stepped down into it. "Oh, it is warm. And this...is very gross. I feel like somebody pissed in this water at some point."

"Hey, wait a minute! The garbage chute leads down to a...sewer?!"

"That makes no sense." Freddy grumbled.

"Agreed." Ballora groaned.

"So we've been throwing our trash down into a sewer system the whole time?" Puppet said.

"Oh no, that means we've been ruining the environment!" Freddy exclaimed, instantly getting upset by this new development. "How terrible!"

"You know, guys, I'm kind of shocked that you're not more surprised then you already are about me having my whole...freak-out thing before I fell down here," Foxy admit. "To think it tried to kill you using my body and you guys aren't very upset over this."

"Ah, well, I forgive you." Freddy replied earnestly.

"Well, we haven't got the time to berate you for this." Puppet explained. "We need to get out of this awful place first. THEN we can deal with you."

"The past's the past." Bon-Bon added, shrugging.

"It is not OKAY!" Ballora cried. "He shall answer for his discretion! We shall be swift, and we shall be fast, and he shall be JUDGED!"

"I didn't do this, though." Foxy denied, shaking his head. "To be fair, YOU GUYS were the ones who messed with my systems and gave the voice an opening to take control of me."

"They told me to! They're like: 'Oh, Bon-Bon, you should go get the CD', but I said: 'No, Bon-Bon, don't get the CD.' and then they said: "Oh, Ballora, you should mess with the buttons!' and I said: 'No, I'm not going to mess with the buttons!' and they replied: 'Yes, you're going to mess with the buttons!' and then ALL THIS HAPPENED!"

"You know, I think this is Puppet's fault for hitting you with the wrench." Freddy commented.

"Hey, it is NOT!" Puppet yelled.

"Hold on, I think I know how to fix this!" Foxy interrupted. "It might take a little time, but hold on." Foxy looked up at the hole above. "REGGIE! REGGIE!"

"I don't think Reggie can hear you." Ballora sighed. "The last I saw him, he was sleeping."

"Well, then YOU try to call him. He listens to you, after all."

Ballora looked up at the hole. "OH, REGGIE! REGGIE! Nope, nothing."

"We'll come back later. Maybe he'll realize that we're down here and bring a ladder. That would be awesome."

"Um, guys?" Bon-Bon cut in. The hand-puppet was standing about halfway down the sewer tunnel, staring at something on the right wall of the tunnel.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"What is this?"

Foxy and the others began wading through the murky sewer water to Bon-Bon.

"What is what?" Foxy asked as he reached Bon-Bon. "There's nothing down here. Just a sewer, gross water, spiderwebs, and a door. Wait, a door?"

That was indeed what Bon-Bon was staring at: a white door imbedded into the wall, with a button next to it to open the door. There was a sign above it that read:

_Maintenance Offices_

"A door?! Wow!" Foxy waded through the water and over to the door. "Oh, this HAS to be a way out! Let's see what's inside."

Foxy pressed the button, and the door swung open. Everyone trooped inside the room.

The room was entirely made out of faded iron. It had no decoration besides a few sinks and a tiny janitor's closet. A single, feeble lightbulb was the only thing illuminating the room.

"This is a weird maintenance office." Foxy muttered, observing the room.

"So claustrophobic..." Freddy complained.

"Ooooh, free stuff!" Puppet exclaimed, and opened up the janitor's closet and began rummaging around inside of it. "Hey, there's a book in here!" Puppet pulled the book out of the closet and closed it behind him. "It says it's a journal owned by somebody named...Gar-bage."

"Gar-bage? Who's that?" Freddy wondered.

"Let's find out. Read it, Puppet." Foxy added.

"Okay, let's see here..." Puppet mumbled, and he opened the book up and began to read.

* * *

_Day 1_

_Well, it's just my luck, isn't it? Today I was supposed to just being doing a shift as a guard for a new pizza place. But then the animatronics pushed me down here, down into the measly garbage chute. And, even worse. There's no food down here._

_What I would give for something to eat._

* * *

"Oh my god, the suspense!" Freddy shouted excitedly.

"Calm down, Freddy." Ballora hushed.

"Well, it is a good story so far." Foxy admit. "Puppet, go on."

"Okay, I will." Puppet agreed. "Strange. After Day 1, it starts being written in...crayon?"

* * *

_Day 9_

_Another day down in the sewer. I've been drinking the sewer water to stay hydrated, but there's still no food, and I'm beginning to feel starvation hit._

_Besides that, I also lost my pencil. I think a rat took it. But I seem to have found a new way to 'color in the lines', I guess._

* * *

"Yay! Happy ending!" Freddy cheered.

* * *

_Day 11_

_At last, starvation will not get me. The animatronics finally started to throw down some food for me! Salvation!_

_It's chicken. It's just chicken._

_Oh, what a world I live in._

* * *

"Wait a second, this guy sounds pretty familiar." Ballora acknowledged suspiciously.

"And, by the way this is structured, it seems that he lost track of the days pretty quickly after he fell down here." Foxy noted.

* * *

_Day 19_

_Another daily breakfast of chicken. But, this time, they threw down it with less seasoning then before._

_Things are not looking too good for me. I'd better find an exit to this place, or I may be done for._

* * *

"Well, Garbage asked for something new, and we gave it to him!" Foxy mentioned.

"He should be thankful." Freddy griped.

"Wait, Garbage? This book is by Garbage?" Ballora gasped.

"Yeah, no duh!" Foxy said.

"Oooooh, I see. Anyways, continue, Puppet."

"Hmm, there seems to be a few pages ripped out here." Puppet pointed out. "But, it continues on."

* * *

_Day 30_

_Maybe my luck finally is turning around. Now they're starting to throw down an assorted mix of items. __Some of it's edible, some of it isn't._

_At least it's not chicken again. I was getting sick of the chicken._

* * *

"Okay, maybe it was a bad idea for us to throw down all that stuff we didn't need." Puppet decided.

"Well, this is the garbage chute." Foxy reasoned. "What do you think we'd do with all of our trash? Leave it lying around?"

"Good point. Anyway, moving on..."

* * *

_Day 55_

_Today the animatronics threw me down some candy. Pretty nice of them to do that._

_My birthday just passed, anyway, so I guess I can count this as my birthday present._

_Too bad I can't have it with my family._

* * *

"Aww, he didn't tell us it was his birthday!" said Foxy. "I could have gotten him something nice. Like chicken."

* * *

_Day 56_

_I got a stomach-ache from all the candy they threw down._

_Can't decide whether this or near-starvation was worse._

* * *

"See, that's why we give him chicken." Freddy commented. "Much healthier."

"And he doesn't get cavities eating it, either!" Ballora added happily. "Ooooh! Maybe next time, we can bring in a dentist to check his teeth! You know, just in case!"

"We're going to have to find him first."

"True."

"Aww, wait. This is the final page." Puppet said sadly.

* * *

_Day 96_

_I seem to have found a continuation to this entire sewer system. All hope is not lost yet._

_I'm going to follow it and see where it goes. Hopefully, they don't come after me._

_Maybe I can finally get out of here._

* * *

Freddy gasped and then grinned. "You know what we should do? We should go after him!"

"That's a brilliant idea!" Ballora agreed excitedly.

"Let's go and find him right now! He has to be further down the sewer system!" Foxy guessed, and he and the others ran out of the room and back into the sewer tunnel. "Wait, one more thing. Puppet, are there any more pages?"

"No, it stops at Day 96." Puppet answered.

"Okay, then let's get going. We've got a lot of wading to do."

They started down the sewer tunnel, wading through the murky water as they did so (or in the case of Bon-Bon, swam). Eventually, they got to a diverging path: there was a tunnel leading to the left, and another that kept going forward. Foxy made to go down the left tunnel.

"Wait, why are we turning here?" Freddy asked. "Shouldn't we go straight?"

"No, I think we should go left." Foxy replied. "Come on, guys."

"But I kind of want to go straight..." Ballora whined.

"Guys, let's follow Foxy." Puppet decided. "It's like those movies down here. If we get separated, we'll get lost."

"Fine." Freddy sighed, and he followed Foxy instead.

The left sewer tunnel went straight for little, then diverged to the left again. Foxy kept following it, and turned to the left again. This tunnel was a dead end, but Foxy could see something up ahead. Somebody was over by the wall at then end of the tunnel, which looked as if it had been clawed through quite a bit, due to the slight indentation and the inclusion of wiring and dirt poking out from various places. There were also more chicken bones surrounding it.

"Guys!" Foxy exclaimed. "I think I found him."

"Wait, really?" Ballora gasped, and she took looked down the tunnel. "Oh, there he is!"

They waded through the water as fast as they could, until they finally got to the person. Sure enough, it was Garbage.

"Garbage!" Foxy and Freddy shouted in greeting.

Garbage screamed and whipped around wildly. The security guard looked different from the last time they saw him: his suit was beaten-up and damp, his face was flecked with dirt, and he seemed generally disheveled.

"What are you guys doing here?!" He yelped, shocked to see the animatronics there with him.

"We came to say hi!" Foxy lied. "I totally didn't push them all down here while I was being controlled by the voice!"

"Actually, that's exactly what he did." Ballora cut in.

"Are you guys here to help me get out?" Garbage asked. "I found a dead end over here, but I've been trying to claw at it for the past few days."

"Oh no. We're TRAPPED!" Freddy interrupted, and he whimpered loudly.

"Hey, Freddy, do you still want to give him some chicken?" Foxy asked.

Freddy stopped whining. "Oh, yeah. Here you go, Garbage!" He tossed a piece of chicken into Garbage's hands, who looked very reluctant about it, but said nothing and instead ate the chicken quickly. Clearly the guard had been very hungry.

"You haven't been answering us for a while now, Garbage. We've been really upset."

"Well, I've just been digging here. I'm sorry." Garbage apologized.

"Aw, it's okay. We forgive you."

"The thing is, I don't really forgive you. I still kind of want to go and see my family."

"Oh, they won't need you anymore. They know you're gone. They said bye, nice knowing you, you're a terrible person."

"But...I'm not a terrible person, you are!"

"That's not what the letter said. Yeah, the letter. We sent a letter back home to your family so they wouldn't want you back. Freddy wrote it. By the way, Freddy, what did you write on it? Whatever it said, it really seemed to make them upset."

"Oh, that's easy." Freddy answered calmly. "I just said that he had a new family now and never wants to see them again."

"You WHAT?!" Garbage shrieked.

"That's what you said? Gee, that explains the reaction." Foxy said. "They literally wrote that they hated him and spat on the paper, too."

"Well, what am I supposed to say?" Freddy groaned. "He chose US over THEM."

"I can't believe this." Garbage grumbled, hiding his face in his hands. "When I get out of here, I'm going to sort all of this out."

_"You can leave! Just let me be inside of you..."_

"No, voice! Go away!" Foxy yelled, and the voice went silent again.

"He's malfunctioning again!" Freddy concluded hastily. "Where's the wrench?!"

"I still have my bat!" Puppet added.

"No, guys, I'm fine! I'm back in control!" Foxy explained.

"Come here, Foxy! Batter up!"

Suddenly, crackling could be heard from inside Foxy's wires. Foxy, knowing was what going on, quickly knew he needed to stop it.

"Guys, hold on!" Foxy shushed them, and then he retreated into his mindscape to force back the voice. Meanwhile, the others could hear more crackling coming from the wires.

"Oh no, he's doing it again!" Ballora freaked.

Suddenly, the crackling stopped, and Foxy looked back up at the others. He had forced the voice back, and now he was in full control for SURE.

"Okay, guys, I think I'm fully back now." Foxy told them, nodding. "You won't have to worry about her...it...whatever it is."

"I don't believe you!" Ballora huffed.

"Ballora, try this." Bon-Bon said, and he put Foxy's reset CD in Ballora's hands.

"What is this, the CD? It's not going to work!"

"No, I don't think I need it!" Foxy denied. "I'm fine, perfectly fine."

"Then we should keep smacking him!" Puppet concluded, waving his bat.

"I agree!" Freddy shouted, and before Foxy could react, Freddy smacked him across the face. Foxy yelped in pain and kneeled down, waiting for the ringing in his ears to stop before he replied.

"Freddy, don't do that!" Foxy groaned. "It might make it worse-"

More crackling sounded, and the voice could be heard.

_"Don't touch me again."_

More crackling, then Foxy pushed the voice away and silenced it.

Freddy, looking scared, retreated back a few steps and whined loudly.

"Okay, guys, I'm back for reals this time." Foxy assured them, then looked over at Garbage, who was eyeing Foxy with anxiousness. "Hey, Garbage."

"Uh, what was that?" Garbage asked.

"Don't worry, it's fine. It's not like the voice inside my head wants to take your skin and walk out looking like a human. Nope, not at all."

"Wait, but isn't it exactly like that?" Freddy asked worriedly. "Didn't that weird thing say something about choosing between Garbage and Reggie?"

"No...uh, definitely not. Can't be."

"Oh, well, if you say so."

"So, how are we gonna get out of here?"

"I think we should just learn to live in this place." Puppet offered. "Maybe we should learn to deal with the gross water and also try to sing some songs."

Freddy gasped. "Wait, I have an idea!" He chimed in. "Alright, stay with me on this one. What if...we get a big trampoline, put it under the hole, and then we JUMP out of here? Good idea, right?"

Everyone muttered for a moment.

"So, that does sound like a brilliant idea." Foxy admit, though he saw the problems with it.

"Uh-huh." Freddy said, nodding.

"Just one problem."

"What?"

"Where are we gonna get the trampoline?"

"Ah, darn it! Forgot about that part."

"We could ask Garbage! Maybe he has one!" Puppet theorized.

"Oh, good idea! Hey, Garbage!"

"Yo."

"Do you have a trampoline on you?"

"No, sorry. Left mine at home."

"Ah, man. Well, I'm out of ideas."

"Hey, wait! I know what we can do!" Foxy exclaimed, because right then he had an idea. "We can take Garbage's skin, stretch it out, and use THAT to bounce out of here!"

"Genius!" Freddy cheered.

"That's an amazing idea!" Ballora agreed. "Hey, Garbage, do you mind if we borrow your skin?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Garbage said, looking unhappy with the idea. "I'm gonna have to veto that one."

"Ah, darn it."

"Yeah, sorry."

"Well, what else can we do?"

"I have another idea!" Freddy cut in, and he took out a piece of chicken. "What if we stack all of these chickens on top of each other and use THAT as a ladder?"

Foxy shook his head and turned to look at Garbage. "Garbage, you already tried that, didn't you?"

"Yeah, of course." Garbage confirmed.

"Didn't work, did it?"

"Nope, didn't have enough chicken. Too tiny to use."

"Aww, well I'm fresh out of ideas now." Freddy sighed sadly.

"Yep, me too." Puppet added. "What about you, Ballora?"

"I actually kind of want to stay here!" Ballora giggled. "I can make a ton of potty tea with all of this water!"

"No, no, please no." Foxy whimpered, already remembering the taste of the potty tea too well. He didn't like it, that was for sure.

"We could try getting on top of each other." Bon-Bon suggested. "Freddy goes over to the hole, and Puppet stands on Freddy's shoulders, and Ballora stands on Puppet's shoulders, and Foxy on Ballora's shoulders, and I on Foxy's shoulders. Maybe that way, we can get out."

Everyone seemed a little reluctant at this idea, but Foxy thought it to be the most plausible idea yet.

"To be honest, that's probably the best idea we've got at this rate." Foxy acknowledged. "Let's go back to the hole. Garbage, are you coming?"

Garbage, although hesitant, nodded.

"Yeah, okay. I'll follow along." He agreed. "Just got to pick up my chicken bones."

"Okay, we'll meet you over there. Let's go, guys."

They started back through the tunnel, wading through the murky water as they headed for the hole.

* * *

After some time, Foxy and the others emerged into the first sewer tunnel. Then Foxy stopped suddenly, his mouth agape at what he saw over by the hole.

"Woah!" He screamed.

"What? What is it?!" Ballora gasped, coming over to him.

"Guys, you've got to see this."

Everybody else looked and saw the it too, and they all gasped.

"Is that...a ladder?" Freddy stuttered.

Indeed it was. A rope ladder was hanging down from the hole above, seemingly waiting for the animatronics.

"How did it get here?" Ballora wondered. "This seems so magical to me."

"Maybe Reggie heard us and dropped it down!" Foxy said.

"Oh, really? Let's check!"

They waded through the water and onto the stone flooring area, where Ballora went over to hole above and cupped her hands around her mouth to scream up.

"REGGIE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" She screamed.

"Is that you, darling?!" They could hear Reggie exclaim at the top of the hole. "Are you down there?! Is everyone else with you?!"

"Yeah, we are!" Foxy yelled up.

"What?! Why are you all down there? What on earth could you be doing?!"

"Long story short, I kind of had a freak-out, and..."

"He tried to hurt everybody!" Puppet interrupted.

"No, that's not true! Everyone's fine, nobody's hurt."

"I'm so happy that you heard my voice, Reggie!" Ballora cheered.

"Um, actually, I didn't. I wanted some tea and biscuits, so I came here to the kitchen. But when I arrived, I heard a lot of commotion down where you are, so I decided to throw down a ladder, just in case anybody down there needed to get out."

"Hey, who's that?" Garbage asked, looking up at the hole above in amazement.

Foxy screamed; the fox hadn't noticed Garbage there. "Woah, how'd you get there?"

"I told you, I was following right behind you!"

"Oh, that's right. And to answer your question, that person you're hearing is Reginald."

"My Reggie!" Ballora amended cheerfully.

"Yes, HER Reggie. He's a human, like you, and he's also Ballora's pet."

"Two humans now? Didn't realize that." Freddy gasped in amazement.

"Don't touch Reggie, ever." Ballora warned Freddy.

"Aww..."

Meanwhile, Garbage's eyes had widened, and he was muttering under his breath. When Foxy heard the word 'escape', he perked up.

"What was that?" Foxy inquired.

"Uh, nothing! Nothing." Garbage yelped, shaking his head.

"Okay then...anyway, it's time we get out of here. Who first?"

"ME!" Ballora said, and she went up the ladder. "Reggie, I'm coming!"

"I'll go second!" Bon-Bon announced, and he too went up.

"I'll go third, just to make sure you won't leave us down here again." Freddy grunted, and he went up the ladder as well.

"I guess I'm going next." Foxy murmured, and he started up the ladder himself. Up, up, up he went, until he finally reached the top. He poked his head out into the bright kitchen, and could see Ballora, Reggie, Bon-Bon, and Freddy waiting for him. Foxy tried to push himself out, but was having a little difficulty. "Urrgh! Somebody help me!"

"Here, I'll pull you!" Ballora yelled, and she grabbed Foxy's hand. "Ready? One, two, THREE!"

She tugged as hard as she could, and Foxy finally managed to hoist himself out of the hole. He panted heavily as he got to his feet, then breathed a huge sigh of relief. Finally, he was back on the surface, safe and sound. Everything could go back to normal.

Puppet then came up the ladder and hoisted himself up into the kitchen as well. Foxy also noticed that Puppet was holding the rope ladder; Puppet had rolled it up and taken it away so Garbage wouldn't be able to escape.

"Oh, hey!" Ballora voiced. "We left Garbage down there!"

"You guys just left me behind!" Garbage hollered. "I wanted to come up, too!"

"Nah, we couldn't." Freddy refused. "You're already in the garbage chute. That's your home, isn't it?"

"NO! You guys came down to rescue me, didn't you?!"

"Um...no." Ballora said.

"OH HEY, LOOK AT THE TIME!" Foxy shouted loudly, trying to end their conversation with Garbage. "SORRY GOTTA GO BYE!" Foxy slammed the chute door shut, blocking out Garbage's voice. Then he turned to the others and noticed Reggie there, and decided to say hello. "Hey, Reggie!"

"Hello!" Reggie greeted, smiling. "How are you all doing today?"

"BAD!" Freddy grouched in a childlike manner.

"Oh, really? Why is that?"

"F-Foxy betrayed us and pushed us down the chute!"

"No, I didn't!" Foxy denied. Foxy still wanted to resolve the situation and stop everybody from being upset at him for something he didn't do. "You guys messed with my wires and buttons and gave the voice an opening to take control of me! You should have known something was going to happen!"

"It's really not nice to keep secrets, Foxy." Puppet sighed. "Come on."

"Oh, I'M keeping secrets?!" Foxy blared, running over to Puppet and getting in his face. "What about YOU?!"

"Uh, what about me?"

"You know."

"...alright, I have something to confess."

"See, guys? Here it is! He's finally going to tell us the truth about the purple people, weird name people, AND his plans-"

"I don't know how to play the banjo." Puppet pulled out his banjo.

Ballora and Freddy gasped in surprise, Foxy groaned loudly. Of COURSE Puppet wasn't going to unveil his secrets just like that. Foxy knew he should have seen this coming a mile away.

"I have something to confess, too!" Bon-Bon shouted, raising his hand. "I bought an action figure with Foxy's money."

"WHAT?!" Foxy exclaimed. "Bon-Bon, what the hell?! That was supposed to be saved for 'Christmas' presents! Ever since Ballora told us about Christmas said we should save up money, I've been saving up for this holiday I know nothing about!"

Ballora gasped, this time in happiness. "You believe me?"

"Well...if I get a present, then sure."

"That's not really the point of Christmas, but we'll talk about it another day. November isn't really an appropriate month to discuss Christmas."

"Okay."

"Good! Well, isn't this nice? We're all back together again, and this time on the surface!" Ballora sniffed herself. "And, unfortunately, we still smell like that disgusting water. Eww. And Garbage is still trapped down in the chute! What a great move on our part."

"We should still bring Garbage up here one day." Foxy cited. "When that time comes, he and Reggie can be best friends."

"Let's ask him ourselves! Reggie, do you want to meet Garbage one day?"

"Um...that would be lovely." Reggie agreed. "I wouldn't mind seeing another human person. I really haven't seen any other humans for a while, so yes, it'd be nice."

"Hey, why does Reggie sound so...interesting?" Freddy asked confusedly, apparently not having heard a British accent before.

"Because he's from England!" Ballora answered.

"Where?"

"England." Foxy repeated. "Or, in more accurate terms, the United Kingdom. He's British."

"Oooooh."

"That reminds me." Bon-Bon spoke up. "Freddy, have you seen Gregory?"

"Nope. He's gone, I guess. Don't really know, 'cause I haven't seen him in so long."

"Then he must be with Baby." Foxy guessed. "Yeah, that must be where Baby's been. Playing with Gregory WITHOUT you, Bon-Bon."

"What?!" Bon-Bon gasped. "How dare she!" He rushed out of the room at once.

"Aww, you made him leave." Freddy whined.

"There he goes." Foxy confirmed.

"Probably gonna go cry in a corner again." Ballora added, annoyed.

"I'll go check on him."

"Hey, wait. All of my chicken's soggy." Freddy noted. "Better throw it down the Garbage chute."

As Foxy left the kitchen, he could already hear Garbage complaining about being fed more chicken. Foxy then went over to Bon-Bon, who was stalking around the main room and muttering things."

"There you are, Bon-Bon." Foxy said. "Come on, let's go back to the kitchen."

"Fine." Bon-Bon agreed. "I just can't believe Baby would dare play with Gregory without me."

"It's okay."

Foxy and Bon-Bon re-entered the kitchen, where Foxy could see Freddy throwing chicken down to Garbage and Ballora and Puppet looking on at Freddy.

"So, I've decided." Foxy told them. "We won't be talking about my situation...until later." Foxy chuckled uneasily. "Yeah, we'll just leave this entire mess alone for now."

"Um, no. We're definitely going to talk about it." Ballora insisted suspiciously.

"NOPE!"

"No? Oh, okay."

"Yes, not right. We'll talk about it another day...maybe on the same day that we talk about PUPPET'S situation."

"I've never tried to hurt someone, though..." Puppet reasoned. "You tossed us down the garbage chute."

"It was a twisted game! Not done by me, though, but done by the voice-" Freddy was suddenly peeking at Foxy closer than before, looking at Foxy weirdly. "-that's creepy."

"What?" Freddy stuttered.

"Hi, Freddy."

"Oh, hi. I was just listening to you. Hanging out. General stuff. Also, did you say something about games? I want to play a game."

"Oh, uh, yes! The other voice was just playing a game where...she tried to see if you could bounce! Yeah, definitely!"

_"Yes, totally just a weird game. Definitely not because I had a big plan for power and was trying to take all of your parts. Hee, hee, hee."_

"Ah, well, why didn't you just say so?" Freddy said, grinning.

"Yes, that was all." Foxy pressed. "Just...don't trust my other voice. Don't touch my buttons again. Okay?"

"Oh, so we're not supposed to press this button, right here?" Freddy asked, and he tapped Foxy's snout. One of the faceplates sprang open, and there were buttons on the underside of the faceplate. Then Freddy reached out to press one of the buttons.

"No, wait! Don't press that-" Foxy warned, but Freddy pressed the button, and Foxy's systems gave a loud whirring sound. Then Foxy's voice changed to that of an announcer, and Foxy was forced to say words he hadn't wanted to say. "-**What's up, everyone? How are you all doing today?!**"

"Oops, I think you just pressed his default intro button." Ballora explained.

"We're going to need the wrench again." Bon-Bon added.

"**No, not that! Just press the same button again, and it'll be back to normal!**" Foxy told them, now having control over his voice again, even though he still sounded like an announcer. Freddy hit the button a second time, and Foxy's voice changed to something that sounded like what somebody would hear if a sea monster could talk. Once again, Foxy was forced to say his intro lines. "**_What's up, everyone? How are you all doing today?!_**"

"That sounds right, doesn't it?" Freddy asked the others.

"No, it doesn't! Hit it again!" Ballora ordered.

Freddy hit the button a third time, and Foxy gasped for breath as his normal voice came back to him.

"There we go." He sighed. "Phew, that was close."

"In my defense...you should have told me not to press your buttons." Freddy defended, shrugging.

"I just did! Hold on, let me close this." Foxy reached up to his snout and snapped the faceplate there back into normal position. "Okay, it's closed. You guys can't press those buttons anymore- stop looking at me like that!"

Puppet had been staring at Foxy.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Puppet apologized, then squinted. "Wait, no. I'm not. In fact, I'm not sorry and I'm not thankful. I'm...neutral."

Foxy facepalmed, then turned to Bon-Bon. "Come on, Bon-Bon. Let's go back to my room and forget about them." Foxy made to leave, but Bon-Bon did not follow.

"Actually, I somewhat distrust you after what just happened." Bon-Bon acknowledged, looking at Foxy with reluctant stare. Foxy, feeling crushed by this, stopped short of leaving.

"Come on, Bon-Bon! Please?" Foxy begged. "I didn't do anything! I'm so sorry I let the voice take me over!"

"Sorry, Foxy..."

"Well, if you're leaving him, then you've got to find a new place." Puppet pointed out mockingly. "Looks like you're homeless now."

"Uh, I think I know where I'll go. Puppet...I can't believe I'm saying this, but...can I stay with you for a while?"

"NO." Puppet refused automatically. "You have a place right in here: the oven."

"I'm not going back to the oven! Please just let me stay..."

Puppet didn't say a single word. Then he sighed. "Fine, you can stay. But for one night only."

"That's fine with me."

Foxy growled under his breath. Now this was happening?

"Fine, then! You know what?!" Foxy howled, anger taking him over. "I see how it is! You guys don't trust me, and you don't want me here. Well, guess what? I CAN TAKE A HINT! I'm not wanted, so I'll go. GOODBYE."

Foxy stormed out of the kitchen, ignoring the cries of goodbye from Freddy and Ballora, and went across the main room and into his room. He threw open his cove curtains, went into the cove, closed the curtains behind him, went down the trapdoor and through the small passageway, and ended up back in his back room. He sat down on his uncomfortable chest of drawers, silently thinking about everything while also steaming in his own anger.

Everything that could have gone wrong had gone wrong in a single night. He got broken down for no reason. His friends messed with his wires and caused him to be taken over by the voice. Then, while Foxy was out cold, the voice had thrown everybody down into the garbage chute. Then Foxy woke back up, fought the voice for control, and won, but then fell down as well. Then he woke up hours later, helped everybody explore the sewers, find Garbage, and then come back and be rescued by Reggie.

Thanks to all of that, not only were all of his friends distrustful of him until further notice, but now his own roommate and friend had left him to live in an entirely different place.

And Foxy hadn't even done anything bad the whole time. This whole thing, this whole accident, had been the fault of the voice, but his friends were still blaming him for it. The injustice of it all made Foxy aggravated beyond belief. Why was it HIS fault? Why didn't they believe that he wouldn't let this happen again? Foxy knew he was never going to follow along with the voice's plans ever again. In fact, now he was ready to stop any more plans that the voice would come up with.

Foxy, instead of saying all these things aloud, just sighed. It might be a little unjust, but Foxy was just glad everything had turned out okay in the end.

Suddenly, the voice spoke.

_"Clever. Very clever. Looks like you weren't so weak after all. You awoke just in time, fought me back, and stopped me. CONGRATULATIONS, Foxy."_

"Shut up." Foxy muttered.

_"You may think you've won...but you're far from it. You may have stopped this plan, but it's not over. Your actions have set me back a long way...but I'm not done yet. Everything you did only delayed the inevitable. Soon enough, I will get what is rightfully mine."_

"Well, you're not getting my help anymore. I refuse to follow along with any of your stupid plans ever again."

_"Ha! I don't need you. I can make a new, better plan all by myself. Just you wait and see. My plan will come to fruition. HAHAHAHA!"_

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

_"Yes, of course! Why wouldn't I? After all, I'm going to be constructing the details of my next plan."_

"I won't let you!"

_"You have no say in any of this. We're always going to be here, together...for a long, long, long time."_

"Hmmph, just watch me. I can stop you a million times if needed."

_"Or so you think. Anyway, I've got my own things to do, so I'm going to retreat into the corners of your mind now. Goodbye, Foxy. I'll see you again tomorrow."_

The voice stopped speaking, and Foxy knew she was gone. But he didn't want to care about that right now, he was too tired. Instead, he deactivated himself, thinking some rest would make him feel better...

* * *

**And this two-part chapter is done! Hooray!**

**But the story doesn't end there, why would it? It'll continue on further, in the next chapter.**

**Until then, seeya!**


	43. A Game Of Truth Or Dare

Foxy left his back room, slamming the door behind him.

Another day. Foxy didn't have very high hopes after what happened yesterday, but he would still confront it. And, more than anything, he hoped the others would still treat him like a friend, even if they didn't trust him for what happened yesterday.

Thankfully, something was good. He had found a certain somebody, and he was in his room right now, but Foxy hoped to keep him a surprise, at least for now.

_Okay, it's a brand new day._ Foxy thought. _I hope everyone's doing better today. Oh man, I really hope they've forgiven me. Yesterday was...eventful. Why was the voice able to get away with all of that? What could I have done to stop it? And most importantly...what does this mean for our future? Yeesh, all of these thoughts are making my head hurt._

Foxy thought about the voice, and decided he needed to make sure it wouldn't act up again.

_Voice, you'd better be good._ Foxy thought. He didn't say it out loud, because the voice was already in his mind and could hear his thoughts if he let it. _You won't be able to take control of me this time._

_"Just watch me."_

_No, you won't. I will stay in control. This is MY body._

_"For now."_

_No! It doesn't work that way, nor will it ever work that way. Now, shut up and stay that way._

Foxy then crawled up through the trapdoor in his cove's floor and closed the trapdoor behind him. He threw open the curtains and stepped out into the bright lights of his room.

_Seriously, where is everyone?_

He closed his curtains, left his room behind, and entered the main room. He slowly scanned the room for anyone, but nobody was there. He looked, and then saw that the kitchen door was wide open.

_The kitchen door is open? Oh, wait! Freddy has to be in there! Freddy, I'm coming!_

Foxy ran into the kitchen as quickly as he could, expecting Freddy to be there, but it was also devoid of anyone being inside of it.

_No, Freddy's not here. Hmm...say, what about Garbage?_

Foxy ran over to the chute, which was still open, and crouched down so he could yell down into it.

"Garbage, are you down there?" He yelled, trying to catch the former security guard's attention.

"Uh, yeah?" Garbage called back up.

"Oh, okay. Just checking to make sure. I'm glad at least SOMEONE'S around today. I'll leave you alone now. Bye!"

"But, wait...okay, then."

Foxy closed the chute and left the kitchen, heading back into the main room.

_Okay, Garbage is down there again. Been a while since we've been able to talk to him from up here. HE still talks to me because HE'S awesome._

_"He'll be a perfect body for me."_

_NO! No, no, no. Garbage is our friend, or more accurately, our pet. More of a pet than a friend. Whatever the case, you're never getting his body. Geez._

Foxy made to leave the main room, but stopped in his tracks: Ballora, followed by Reggie, was coming down the small hallway into the main room.

"Oh!" She gasped, looking anxious to see Foxy. "Uh, hi."

"Hey!" Foxy greeted, hoping she would treat him like a friend again.

"Oh my goodness...uh, I thought you were in your room! I didn't know you were out here. I'm just gonna leave now-"

"No, wait! Please stay! I want to be able to talk to somebody!"

"...ugh, fine."

"Thanks. Hey, Reggie!"

Reggie only just nodded.

"Yes, Reggie's here too." Ballora said, still sounding annoyed that Foxy was there. "He's protecting me from anyone bad, so don't get any funny ideas, Foxy."

"I'm not gonna do anything! I'm in control, don't worry."

_"He's in control for now. FOR NOW."_

"Yeah, see? That voice, right there! I know it's there, don't even deny it. And I don't trust it. At all." Ballora whined.

"Neither do I, but it's just a voice right now! It can't control anything. As long as you don't press my buttons, everything will be okay." Foxy assured her.

"...right."

"And please tell me you closed all of my panels and faceplates and whatnot that had all of the buttons!"

"The buttons? I thought you closed it."

"I thought YOU closed it."

"Yes, yes, I get it. I close the thing, tell you I'll stop touching the buttons, and you say: 'that's right.' and all that. I get it."

"Are the compartments closed, though? Check for me, please."

"Fine, I will." Ballora walked all around Foxy, inspecting him from every angle, before coming back to the front of him. "Yes, it's closed."

"Is it locked, though?"

"I don't know."

"Lock it! Here, click the section where you can do it." Foxy turned around to let her lock it, and when he heard the click, he turned back around. "There we go. Does it open anymore?"

"It wasn't wiggling, if that's what you mean."

"Okay, good. That means it's locked."

_"I'll figure out another way to get to those buttons."_

"No you won't. They're my controls, not yours." Foxy growled.

_"Whatever."_

"Wow, the voice is being very talkative today."

"Yeah, a little too much." Ballora amended suspiciously. "Are you SURE you're in control?"

"I'm positive! If I wasn't in control, would I be standing here right now? You and the others would all still be down in the chute."

"He's right." Reggie agreed. "If he wasn't in control, I'd be down there, too, instead of up here drinking tea and eating biscuits."

"See? He's the smart one." Ballora told Foxy about Reggie. "He stays away from you. And he's got his eye on you, too."

"He looks like he has his eye on YOU." Foxy teased, giggling.

"S-shut up."

"Are you blushing right now? Wait, how do robots blush, anyway?"

"I...don't...know...yeah, let's not think about that right now. Seems too complicated."

"Right, it does seem too complicated."

"So where is everyone?"

"You know, I think everyone's still hiding from me! Garbage is talking to me as he normally does, but Freddy is missing again."

"He is? Did you check his room?"

"Actually, I haven't. Let me do that real quick." Foxy ran over to Freddy's closet and opened it up. Freddy wasn't in the closet-closet, so Foxy went over to the ladder leading up to Freddy's upper room. "FREDDY!" Foxy called, but there was no response, so he left the closet and ran back over to Ballora. "He's not answering-"

"Aww, man." Somebody groaned, and Foxy turned and could see Puppet and Bon-Bon entering the room.

"You've only been with me for less than a day's time and you've already cleared out all the food in my fridge." Puppet complained loudly.

"Well, SORRY!" Bon-Bon sighed. "I have to eat, you know!"

"Puppet!" Foxy exclaimed happily, running over to Puppet. Puppet saw Foxy there and gasped.

"Oh." He muttered. "Hey, uh, buddy."

"Yeah, I think the hide-and-seek game's over now, guys." Ballora called out.

"What?! You guys were playing hide-and-seek without me?" Foxy said, already not seeing this as a good sign of things to come.

"Um..."

"No, uh, you were playing!" Puppet claimed. "You were the seeker."

"I can see what you guys mean." Foxy moaned, staring at the floor. "You're hiding from me because you think I'm going to hurt you. I already told you, I'm back in control."

"Uh, that wasn't it!" Bon-Bon interrupted. "We were just hiding because that's the point of the game."

"In a game of hide-and-seek, you're supposed to TELL me that we're playing it!"

"If we told you where we were hiding, then what's the point?" Ballora said.

"That's not what I meant! You're supposed to tell me that you ARE hiding, not WHERE you're hiding!"

"Well, uh, that's because, um, it was SUPER hide-and-seek, where you don't know that you're looking for us and we don't tell you."

"You know what, guys? The way I see it, we need to play a NEW game. A different game!"

"Oh! Actually, I have an idea. While I was hiding with Reggie, I got really bored while were hiding, so we played truth-or-dare! What I mean is, we should play that game! It's pretty fun, so it's a good choice!"

"Really? Awesome! Let's play it in...well, we always play games here in the main room, so let's find another room to do it in. Any suggestions? Wait, no. We'll all say our suggestions at the same time. Ready? Three...two...one...GO! Puppet's room!"

"My room!" Ballora shouted out.

"The movie room!" Puppet said.

"How about we clear out the plungers and use my room?" Bon-Bon suggested, but nobody listened.

"Hey, wait." Ballora cut in. "What about that other room?"

"What other room?" Foxy asked.

"I'll show you."

Ballora led them down the small hall and into the bigger hall, and pointed at the metal doors covered in boards.

"We can't get in there, for some weird reason." Foxy reminded her. "Though going in there does sound kind of cool..."

_"Yes, go in the room. Find out what's downstairs. You will like it..."_

"Okay, nevermind, we're not going downstairs. Obviously, if the voice likes it, that means it's a bad idea."

"Fair point." Ballora agreed. "Can we use my room?"

"But...eh, fine. You win this argument."

"Yay!"

They headed down the hall towards Ballora's room.

* * *

"I win, I win! I always win!" Ballora chanted as she ran into her room, followed by everybody else. "Reggie, where are you- oh, there you are." Ballora had failed to notice Reggie at first.

"Heh, he's good at hiding." Foxy complimented. "Good job, Reggie."

Reggie just looked confused.

"Oh, does that mean we're playing hide-and-seek again?!" Bon-Bon exclaimed excitedly.

"No."

"Aww, I was about to go hide and everything..."

"Yes, Foxy's right!" Ballora added. "We're playing truth-or-dare. Who wants to go first?"

"Not me." Foxy said, not really wanting the first turn. He was feeling lazy today anyway.

"Alright, I'll go first." Puppet accepted. "Who's gonna tell me what?"

"No, no, you're supposed to choose who you ask." Ballora explained. "And then you ask them truth-or-dare."

"Oh, okay, got it. BON-BON! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Bon-Bon replied.

"I dare you to...leave my home and never come back."

Everybody was silent.

"Uh, you kind of have to do it." Foxy mentioned.

"He didn't double-dog-dare me, though!" Bon-Bon reasoned.

"No, just leave him. Come back and live with me."

"I...can't. Even though you've been a great roommate and have given me a lot of stuff, right now I feel safer with Puppet for some reason."

"Come on!"

"Sorry, but no."

"Well, you're going to have to go SOMEWHERE." Ballora said. "It's a dare, after all."

"He didn't double-dog-dare me, so I can back down."

"You know what?! There's no double-dog-daring in this one!"

"There's no double-dog-daring because NOBODY does it!"

"It doesn't exist while we're here in my room! Augh! Bon-Bon, you're no fun to play with."

"Fine. Then ask me something else."

"Alright, then." Puppet agreed. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Puppet put a hand to his 'chin', thinking about it for a moment, then spoke back up. "Do you really not want to go back with Foxy?"

"With the current circumstances? No."

"Come on, Bon-Bon! Come back!" Foxy plead. "It'll be okay this time, I promise! Also, I heard there's a big surprise in my room!"

"Like...Gregory?"

"It's just something awesome."

"Something awesome, you say?"

"Yeah, something awesome." Puppet added. "He'll show you it later."

"I'll have to think about it. I might stay in the plunger room."

"Well, you could probably fit, for all we know." Foxy pointed out,

"Yeah, he could." Ballora agreed. "Anyway, it's Bon-Bon's turn now."

"Ballora!" Bon-Bon called out. "Truth, or dare?"

"What?! Me? Hmm...let's try a dare."

"I dare you to...dance with Reggie."

"Hey!" Foxy exclaimed, already unable to see any challenge in this dare. "That's not a dare!"

Ballora only just shrugged. "Well, I do it all the time anyway, so...okay." She ran over to Reggie, grabbed his hands, and began excitedly dancing in place. Reggie looked kind of awkward about the whole thing but said nothing.

"Aw, how cute!" Foxy teased, wanting to make fun of this. "Two lovebirds together!"

"HUSH!" Ballora hissed, glaring at Foxy. "Don't talk about me like that."

"Oop, sorry."

After another minute, Ballora let go of Reggie's hands and quit dancing. "I did it." She said.

"Alright, then it's your turn." Bon-Bon replied.

"Got it. Let's see..." She gazed slowly at each and every person in the room.

Foxy, getting bored by this, decided to think about stuff. For example, where was Freddy? Where on earth could he be going that Foxy didn't already know about? Foxy wasn't sure. Unless, of course, he was hanging out with Baby, which was about the only place Foxy couldn't really go into. Well, maybe also the girls' bathroom, too-

"What about...YOU, Foxy?"

"Woah!" Foxy gasped, having been lost in his train of thought before Ballora had spoken to him. "Uh, hi."

"Truth...or dare?!"

Foxy thought about it for a moment. It was a hard choice, that was for sure. Foxy carefully weighed his options: he could pick dare and get to do something instead of standing there, but that would probably mean that he would be forced to do something weird, and Foxy wasn't in the mood for that. On the other hand, he could pick truth, and instead get forced to reveal information he wasn't comfortable sharing.

In the end, he came to a decision. As he said it out loud, he hoped inside that there wouldn't be any negative consequences with this choice.

"Truth." He said out loud.

"Truth..." Ballora repeated, nodding slowly. She seemed to think to herself for a moment, then she turned to Puppet and started whispering to him. Foxy, through his keen sense of hearing, heard everything they were saying as perfectly as if they were standing right next to him. "_Do you have any ideas, Puppet?_"

"_I do_." Puppet answered. "Here, let me tell you." Puppet went over to Ballora's ear and whispered his idea, but this time his whisper was silent enough to the point where even Foxy couldn't hear it.

Ballora's face was expressionless for a moment. Then it looked surprised. Then she nodded.

"_Ah, yes, good one_." Ballora whispered, then she turned back around to Foxy, clearing her 'throat' loudly. "Truth: Is it TRUE that the voice is not in control?"

Foxy ceased tensing up. This question wasn't bad for him to answer at all; in fact, he confidently knew what the answer to that was, even if everybody else was too skeptical to believe it.

"Yes, that's true." Foxy answered immediately. "It is not in control."

_"For now."_

"Stop TALKING! Anyways, yes, it's not in control."

"But, what do you REALLY mean by that?" Puppet asked suspiciously. "Is it true that it IS in control, or is it true that it IS NOT in control?"

"It's not in control." Foxy repeated, feeling frustrated that they were still pressing on to him the matter of whether or not the voice was in control. Foxy knew it wasn't, but he was still feeling a bit annoyed that his friends were too childish to believe him.

"So it IS in control?"

"No, it's not!"

"But the voice IS you, so that means you're not in control!" Ballora cut in.

"SHUT UP!" Foxy bellowed, already having enough of this. Everyone looked surprised by his sudden outburst. "I AM IN CONTROL, OKAY? I STOPPED THE VOICE, AND I'M NEVER LETTING IT TAKE ME OVER AGAIN!" Foxy stopped yelling, sighed, and continued speaking, this time in forced calm. "Please, don't worry about this. It is perfectly fine. I've learned my lesson since it took me over, and rest assured that it will never be able to do it again. Just trust me, okay?"

Ballora looked reluctant, but nodded. "Okay, fine. We'll buy your answer. For now. Anyways, it's your turn."

"Okay!" Foxy exclaimed, grinning. He felt better now that he had gotten his anger out, and now that it was his turn, he could finally spin the conversation topic onto something he felt was more important. More specifically, he aimed to question the one person in the room who he knew for sure was keeping secrets. "Puppet!" Foxy approached Puppet, and they both glared at each other. "Truth. Or. Dare?"

"Truth." Puppet replied, and Foxy grinned even wider. Perfect, he had done the exact option Foxy had wanted him to do.

"Truth, huh?" Foxy said, backing away from Puppet a little. "Well, I've got a question to ask you." Foxy paused; he didn't want to mention anything about the stuff Puppet had mentioned directly, or else Puppet would become suspicious. "Who is the guy in the purple clothes?"

"In the purple clothes."

"Yes."

"I know who that is."

"Then tell me: who is it?"

"It is...your friend, Bon-Bon. Look at him, he's right there." Puppet gestured towards Bon-Bon, who was standing next to Foxy. "See, he's purple. That one was easy."

"No, not him! I meant somebody else-"

"Too late, I already answered your question."

"AUGH! Fine, you've got me." Foxy backed further away from Puppet.

"So, is it my turn?"

"Yes, it's your turn now." Ballora confirmed eagerly.

"Alright, then. Reggie!" Puppet looked to Reggie, who was silently eyeing everybody.

"Um, yeah?" Reggie stuttered.

"Truth or dare?"

"Uh...well, let's see." Reggie put a hand to his chin in thoughtfulness, then looked back up at Puppet. "Truth."

"Do you like your job here?"

"I actually can't answer that. See, I don't even have a job here yet. I would really like to have one here soon, though. I saw this one suit around here earlier, and I went to look at it, but Foxy arrived and told me to leave. I wonder why not, though. It was quite an interesting suit. It looked as if it had a violet color, but I didn't really get a closer look than that. And since I still want to be on good terms with everybody, I buggered off and went back to my daily routine."

"Wait, you saw it?!" Foxy exclaimed. "I thought I was the only one who could see that suit!"

"Well, no, I very clearly saw it there. But you told me to go away and mind my own business and to dance with Ballora and to never talk about it again, even though I hardly got in a word edgewise."

"I didn't know you actually saw it! I thought that suit was just a weird vision my memory banks were showing me and that you were just trying to humor me! Because when we looked back, it was gone, remember?"

"Yeah, I do. I thought you just took it away from me."

"No, I didn't touch it at all!"

"Oh, well, that's quite weird."

"Not to mention awkward-" Foxy started, but he had just turned and stopped speaking: everyone else was looking at him with ever-present suspiciousness.

"So there's a disappearing suit in this place." Puppet processed thoughtfully.

"Interesting." Bon-Bon said, squinting meaningfully.

"Yeah, there was." Reggie confirmed. "And it was a violet-purple colored suit."

"Almost like Bon-Bon?" Foxy proposed, trying to get any clues on this strange suit.

Reggie eyed Bon-Bon carefully. "I didn't get a closer look at it, but...maybe. It might have been a little darker than Bon-Bon's color."

"He said it was a violent-magenta-purple." Ballora repeated. "Not a common color for animatronic suits. Who knows what kind of suit it could have been?"

"Magenta isn't a real color, you made that up." Puppet cut in, completely going off of the current topic.

"It is a real color. Did you not ever do coloring books?"

"Uh, no, because that's for silly babies."

Ballora gasped. "Well, my friend is Baby, and she does color in books a lot. And I suppose she is quite silly too-"

"Okay, okay, we get it! We're getting off the game, we need to focus. Whose turn is it?"

"You asked Reggie, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Thought so. Reggie, it's your turn!"

"Um, okay." Reggie agreed. "Mr. Rat, or Bon-Bon, as your friends call you."

"Yes?" Bon-Bon sighed icily.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"A dare...well, let's go old school, shall we? I dare you to go into water...with your mask off."

"Do you mean my wrestling mask? That one's always off."

"No, I mean your other mask. Your MASK-mask. Ballora told me about that one time she took off your face."

"Yeah, that's what he's talking about." Foxy whispered.

"Ooh, that's risky." Puppet mentioned, though he seemed enthusiastic about this dare (for obvious reasons). "Your electronics will be exposed to the water. You could cause critical damage."

Bon-Bon grimaced, then nodded. "I'll do it. Ballora, I need your help."

"Oh, yes, we do need to get it off first." Ballora voiced understandingly. "Don't you worry. I'm really good at this, so it won't hurt a bit. Here, just come over this way." She led Bon-Bon over to another part of the room and moved in a way that blocked everyone else's view of Bon-Bon. "Now stay still."

The others heard small banging and rattling sounds at that moment, making it clear that Ballora had begun removing the face.

"Well, this might take them a moment." Puppet said, and he walked over to Foxy, smiling pleasantly. For one moment, Puppet seemed to see Foxy as an old friend again instead of a potential threat. "Hey, buddy. How have you been?"

"To be honest, I've been better." Foxy admit. "But I guess I'm okay."

"Good to hear. I hope you stay better, than."

"Uh, alright."

_That was kind of weird..._ Foxy thought. Part of him was glad that Puppet seemed to have been treating him better at that moment, but another was suspicious of whether Puppet's kind hello had been for another meaning entirely.

"Alright, he's ready!" Ballora exclaimed, leading Bon-Bon back over to everybody. Foxy yelped in surprise: Bon-Bon's face was indeed gone again, and he could see the same endo face with the creepy red dot irises again. Ballora was holding Bon-Bon's mask in her hand. "Time to go into the water!"

"Which water, though?" Bon-Bon asked.

"The toilet!" Puppet cheered.

"No, no, absolutely not." Foxy refused at once, memories of a previous day involving the toilet fresh in his mind. "Took me forever to clean that up last time, and I'm not going through it again. We're using my water ride for this."

"True, Bon-Bon did get stuck the last time he went near a toilet." Ballora mentioned. "At least we got to use Puppet's cool plunger, though."

The animatronics left the room, while Reggie stayed behind to guard Ballora's room.

* * *

Foxy and co. entered the auditorium and headed over to the water ride, which looked as untouched as ever.

"Alright, we're here." Foxy announced. "Jump in."

Bon-Bon went through the water ride doorway and dived down into the water below. As soon as he touched it, he began thrashing a little, while also moaning loudly. A few _BZZTS_ sounded.

"Alright, that's enough!" Foxy declared, and he jumped down into the water and grabbed Bon-Bon, carrying the hand-puppet back up the ladder and out of the water ride. "There you go. You okay?"

"I'm f-fine." Bon-Bon grunted, shivering where he stood. "That was h-horrible."

"Alright, he did it." Ballora said. "Let's put your mask back on, Bon-Bon." She once again got in front of Bon-Bon and blocked him from view as she replaced Bon-Bon's mask. "And drill that in...and put that in, and...there we go!" She moved away; Bon-Bon's face was back to normal. Bon-Bon breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"You sure you're okay?" Foxy asked, wanting to make sure Bon-Bon hadn't been damaged badly.

"I've had worse." Bon-Bon replied.

"Okay, good."

"We did it!" Ballora cheered. "Let's head back to my room!"

"Wait, but we can continue playing in here." Foxy reasoned. "Oh, wait, Reggie isn't here."

"I'll go get him!"

"Alright, then."

Ballora ran out of the room, heading down the big hallway to get Reggie.

"So, Bon-Bon!" Foxy started as soon as she left. "Do you miss me at all?"

Bon-Bon backed a little bit away from Foxy. "Not in the slightest, actually."

"What?! Why?"

"I've been more worried about Gregory."

"That's just cold...but don't worry about Gregory. I'm sure he's...heh, heh...fine."

"I hope so."

"I'm back!" Ballora called as she entered the room, Reggie tailing her.

"So, how did it go?" Reggie asked interestedly. "I didn't get to see it, so I want to know."

"I mean, I feel pretty fine." Bon-Bon affirmed calmly.

"Anyway, back to the game!" Ballora interrupted. "Bon-Bon, it's your turn."

"Puppet! Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Puppet replied firmly.

"I dare you to give me my room back!"

Puppet was entirely silent, seemingly stuck with an answer to this dare. Then he spoke up. "Uh, Foxy's room, right?"

"You know which room I'm talking about."

"Uh, no?"

"Remove the plungers."

"What plungers? Your previous room was with Foxy. Go back with him."

"He's coming back?! Yes!" Foxy celebrated, grinning. "Finally, somebody can clean my room for me again- I mean, um, nothing."

"Wait, you made him clean your room?" Ballora babbled confusedly.

"He invited himself originally, so...he had to do something."

"Yeah, that's true." Puppet agreed. "Since he's so tiny, he can get to those hard-to-reach places."

"Like underneath a cupboard." Ballora said.

"And behind the ears, too."

"I just want my mansion back..." Bon-Bon groaned.

"Mansion? You didn't have a mansion." Foxy interrupted.

"It was a mansion. That room was going to be 'Bon-Bon and Gregory's Palace'!"

"Oooooh, that room."

"He must still think it's a palace." Ballora muttered.

"Yeah, he's kind of crazy that way. Back to the game. Puppet, your turn."

"Foxy." Puppet answered. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Foxy replied. He knew that if he picked truth again, the others would try to ask more questions about the voice.

"I dare you...to tell us a secret about yourself that we already don't know. AND it has to be a juicy one. It can't just be that your favorite color is pink or something."

"A secret? Neat!" Ballora supported. "I do like secrets! I'm sitting down for this one." She sat down on the auditorium stage, looking to Foxy eagerly.

"A SECRET?!" Foxy screamed, then went quiet, trying to think his way out of this. He couldn't refuse this due to it being a dare. If he wormed out of it, the others would never let him hear the end of it. But they also wouldn't let him hear the end of it if he shared something that he didn't want the others to know. "Does it...have to be a secret about me, or about something I've done?"

"Either one, it's up to you." Puppet responded. "Still has to be juicy, though."

Foxy paused, thought about it some more, than sighed. Out of all of the secrets he currently had, he decided it would be best to tell the least embarrassing one. In fact, this particular secret was more informative than embarrassing.

"I know where Gregory is." Foxy confessed, and everybody in the room gasped.

"YOU DO?!" Bon-Bon roared, sounding outraged. "ALL THIS TIME YOU KNEW, AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME ANYTHING?!"

"He told me not to tell you."

"How?! I'm the only one that can understand him!"

"He managed to write chicken scratch on a piece of paper I had in my room, and thankfully, I have a chicken scratch translator in my database. He told me not to tell you."

"I can't believe you."

"Wait, so then, where is Gregory?" Puppet asked, but Foxy knew how to get around the answer to this question.

"Nope, already answered the question!" Foxy countered. "It's my turn now!"

"What? Oh, come on."

"He's right, unfortunately." Ballora told Puppet. "One question at a time. It's the rules."

"Anyways, as I said, it's my turn." Foxy went on. "Ballora! Truth, or dare?"

"Me? Oh, um, okay. I already did a dare, so let's do truth."

"Truth. Do you happen to be in love with anybody else in this place BESIDES Reggie?"

"Reggie's not an animatronic."

"Answer the question."

"Um, not really."

Puppet stared at the ground.

"Puppet, are you okay?" Foxy asked worriedly.

"Uh, yes!" Puppet exclaimed, hurriedly looking back up at Foxy. "I was just, uh, preparing to sneeze!"

"Okay..." Foxy went over to Ballora. "_Ballora, I_ _think_..."

"Does he like me?" Ballora sputtered, looking flabbergasted.

"You can ask him yourself. It's your turn."

"Yeah, but...maybe a different question. Puppet! Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Puppet replied.

"Okay, then. _Foxy, what question did you ask before_?"

"_Who is the purple person in the suit._" Foxy reminded her.

"Who is the purple person in the suit-" Ballora began, and Puppet raised a finger, preparing to answer. "-NOT including Bon-Bon-" Puppet froze, than put his finger up again. "-OR the purple chairs, OR your box, or the walls, or anything else that is NOT human. No dumb answers at all."

Puppet put his finger down nervously. "Um...uh...I...I think it's time to wrap up the show."

"Um, no."

"Um, yeah. This is a game show, uh, right? It's been thirty minutes, so we must have to end it now."

"It hasn't been thirty minutes! Well, probably not, anyway. I don't have a watch so I'm not sure. Reggie, what about you? Check your watch."

Reggie rose an eyebrow. "How did you know I had a watch?"

"I just noticed."

"REGGIE! Give me your watch!" Puppet demanded, grabbing Reggie's hand forcefully and sticking it over towards the animatronics. "SEE?! IT'S BEEN THIRTY MINUTES! We're done!"

"Let me just do one more, though." Bon-Bon asked. "Ballora: Truth or dare?"

"Oh, what? Another one? Ugh, fine." Ballora groaned. "Um...dare."

"I dare you to dance with this plunger!" Bon-Bon threw a random plunger into Ballora's hands.

"Why do I have to dance with everything?"

"Hey, wait! That's mine!" Puppet yelled. "Bon-Bon, why did you take one of my plungers?!"

"Puppet, calm down!" Foxy said. "You have hundreds of plungers! Losing one isn't a big deal."

"Yes, but I need all of them."

"Just drop it."

"I'll dance with this plunger, I guess." Ballora agreed. "I call this the, uh, plunger dance." She danced slowly, waving the plunger in her hand. After a minute, she stopped. "Okay, done."

"Alright, we're over with this!" Puppet exclaimed. "Back to my room!" He ran over to his box, climbed onto it, and slinked into it, disappearing from sight.

"So, now that we're over with this...Bon-Bon." Foxy mentioned. "I've got a surprise for you."

"A surprise, you say?" Bon-Bon processed.

"Yes, just come to my room." Bon-Bon tensed up. "No, don't worry! It's safe. Besides, you're going to want to see my surprise."

_"Oh yes, it's perfectly safe.__"_

"VOICE! If you ruin this, I will KILL you!"

"I-I don't know if I can trust you yet, though..." Bon-Bon whined.

"Just come on. You'll love it."

"Fine..."

"I'll go back to my room, then." Ballora decided. "Come on, Reggie." She left the room.

"Puppet, let me come back in there if I need to!" Bon-Bon called over to the box in the room. "I don't know whether this'll be safe or not!"

"Bon-Bon, it'll be fine." Foxy assured the hand-puppet.

"Are...are you sure?"

"Yes, of course. It's not like I'm gonna jump at you, and- RAAAH!"

"AAH!" Bon-Bon reflexively punched Foxy in the face.

"Ow! Geez, I'm sorry!"

"Oh, my bad. Just reflexes."

Foxy and Bon-Bon headed out of the room as well, heading back towards Foxy's room.

* * *

They arrived at Foxy's room, and Foxy drew open his cove curtains. "You're going to want to see this."

Suddenly, from down through the trapdoor, chicken sounds could be heard.\

Bon-Bon gasped. "Is that..." He threw open the trapdoor, went through the passage, and came into the back room. Foxy followed, and he grinned as Bon-Bon laid eyes on the one friend the hand-puppet had had for a long time. "GREGORY!"

Gregory was back inside his cage, cheerily bawk-ing. A baby chicken was also inside the cage, casually pecking at the floor.

"He came back here yesterday. He even had a baby, too." Foxy explained, smiling. "Happy now?"

"ABSOLUETLY! Why didn't you tell me he came back?!"

"Well, I wanted to keep it a surprise. So, SURPRISE!"

"This is momentous. Now the family had grown even more, with the addition of this new chicken. We need to name it."

"Francesca 2."

"What happened to the original Francesca?"

"I don't know! Neither Freddy nor Gregory will tell me."

"Hmm, we'd better find out. Come on, Gregory, tell us."

Gregory just tilted his head to the side.

"Don't worry, Bon-Bon." Foxy said, patting the hand-puppet's head. "I'm sure he'll tell us later."

And with that, Foxy watched as Bon-Bon let Gregory and Francesca 2 out of their cage, happily playing and conversing with them, happy to see his good friend once again...


	44. Foxy And The 'Cold'

**Author's note: Woah, this chapter is long. When I wrote this, I didn't think it would end up nearly as long as the first part of the Return. But, it is anyway.**

**Hope you enjoy nonetheless.**

* * *

Foxy groaned as he shuffled by the front doors in the main room, feeling very bogged down at that very moment.

He had woken up that day and had immediately felt as if he were sick. He had tried shuffling through the main room as of right now, attempting to walk off the sickness, but he felt the same as before, if not slightly worse.

Worse yet, he wasn't sure what was wrong with him. He thought of it as being a cold, even though animatronics like him were unable to get sick the same way humans did. He had given up debating what it actually was, though, since it felt too complicated to think too much into it.

Now he was just trying to debate what to do while also trying to resist the terrible feelings the 'cold' was giving him.

_I really don't feel good._ He thought, tired. _Did I catch a cold or something? No way, I'm an animatronic, that isn't even possible. What on earth could this feeling even mean? Is it a virus or something close to that? Well, no time to think on that; I think I'd better try and see how I can get rid of this._

He eyed the kitchen door, that was nearby. _Maybe Garbage has something that can cure stuff like this._

He walked over to the door and opened it, then stepped into the kitchen. He was reaching for the trash chute trapdoor when he realized that Garbage couldn't give him anything if he was all the way down in the sewers below. Instead, he rooted through the drawers of the kitchen, trying to find anything that would possibly make him feel better.

Foxy saw the sink and went over to it, turned it on, and drank from the tap. He knew where it would go: into his body, and down into a water storage tank he had in his body, which he would have to empty out later. But while the water was refreshing, he felt the same as he currently did.

_Nothing in here is helping..._ He groaned in his mind. _Maybe I should really talk to Garbage after all. He may not be able to reach me, but maybe he can tell me something, at least._

He went back over to the garbage chute and opened it up, peering down into it.

"Garbage!" Foxy yelled down groggily.

"Hello?" Garbage replied from down inside. "What is it now?"

"I don't feel good..."

"You don't? Please aim your face away from the trash chute, then."

"No, no, I'm not gonna barf. I don't even know if I can, but I'm not THAT sick. I just don't feel good. Do you have anything for this? Like, medicine, or anything like that?"

"I, uh, do, actually. I DEFINITELY have the cure to all diseases down here with me. All you gotta do is get me out of here."

"I know you're just trying to escape. But that takes too much effort, anyways. I'll go...huff, puff...ask somebody else..."

"No, wait!"

"Bye."

"Aw man..."

Foxy closed the chute door and turned back to the kitchen. He saw toast in the toaster and debated whether or not he should eat it, but decided it wouldn't help. He trudged out of the room, trying to think as to what else he could do.

_Hey, actually...maybe I have something in my room. I didn't check it when I woke up earlier, so now is the time to do that._

He went into his room, through the trapdoor, and into the back room. As soon as he came in he eyed Bon-Bon, who was happily watching Gregory step around his cage. The hand-puppet had moved back in with Foxy ever since Foxy had gotten Gregory back, and now everything was back as it was before. Bon-Bon had seemed so grateful for Gregory's return that he had completely let go of his hostilities towards Foxy's role in the garbage chute fiasco from a couple of nights ago. However, the hand-puppet was still very cautious around Foxy, and Foxy swore that he could see Bon-Bon staring at him sometimes.

Foxy, wanting to see if Bon-Bon could help him, stepped up to the hand-puppet.

* * *

Bon-Bon conversed chattily with Gregory walk around his cage, taking enjoyment in watching his friend listen to every word he said. Bon-Bon personally felt much better since Gregory had returned, and he had even moved back in with Foxy. Now, he was just silently catching up with his old friend, and both of them being tiny, they understood each other perfectly.

"Hey, Bon-Bon!" Somebody called, and Bon-Bon turned his head to see Foxy entering the room and stepping towards him.

"Oh, hey there." Bon-Bon replied, nodding. Bon-Bon was only halfway acknowledging Foxy's arrival; his mind was still focused on Gregory.

Foxy grinned, and then coughed loudly, a cloud of dust escaping Foxy's mouth as this happened. "Man, I don't feel good at all-"

"Hold up, I need to finish talking to Gregory." Bon-Bon interrupted, wanting to hear the rest of what Gregory had been telling him before he payed any attention to Foxy.

"Are you serious?" Bon-Bon could hear Foxy groan, but he didn't care. Bon-Bon personally felt like conversing with his friend wasn't wrong in any way.

"So, as I was saying, Gregory." Bon-Bon continued. "We need to get more candy and also find someone who can help us get some stuff back."

Gregory bawked.

"Alright, good to see you understand." Bon-Bon turned to face Foxy. "Okay, so you were saying?"

"Do you have anything that might help cure a cold?" Foxy sniffed, and Bon-Bon noticed that his voice sounded a bit drearier and slow then Foxy's voice normally sounded like.

"Uh...not exactly." Bon-Bon didn't know if he had anything that could help a cold, but he could at least check inside his suit's storage tank and see what he had. Bon-Bon reached over and pulled open his chest. He pressed a button that was on a white tank inside his body, which came open. He searched inside and pulled out a clarinet. "I have a clarinet. Will that help?"

Foxy smiled. "Aw, that's a nice clarinet-" Foxy began, then Foxy grinned crazily, and his eyes dilated. "-and if you click now, you can get a BETTER clarinet for HALF the price of the clarinet you have! We'll also buy the original clarinet off you!"

Bon-Bon was a little confused, but decided to try and give a reasonable answer. "Uh, I'm good. My clarinet is pretty high-quality already."

"You may think so, but if you click RIGHT NOW, you can get my BETTER clarinet that is even better AND is in STEREO."

"N-no, I think I'm good...wait, what do you mean by 'click now'?"

Foxy started to reply, but suddenly his eyes returned to normal size and his grin disappeared. "I...don't know what you're talking about." Foxy coughed, releasing another cloud of dust that Bon-Bon promptly dodged. "Ugh, you're definitely not going to be able to help me. Maybe I should try and eat Gregory, maybe cook him into some chicken soup. That's always supposed to work..."

"NO!" Bon-Bon screamed, feeling very angry that Foxy would ever suggest hurting Gregory, Bon-Bon's bestest friend. "Don't eat Gregory."

"Are you sure? Gregory, is it okay if I eat you?"

Gregory only tilted his head to the side, unable to understand Foxy. Then, Bon-Bon could hear a voice call out from Foxy's head.

_"Just eat him already! Eat him now, before anyone can stop you!"_

Foxy's pupils dilated again. "Oh, hello! Do YOU want to click an ad and get some free chicken soup?!"

_"Uh...what are you talking about?"_

Foxy's pupils returned to normal size. "Woah, uh, nevermind. Don't worry about it."

"DON'T. EAT. GREGORY." Bon-Bon cut in, growling fiercely.

Foxy seemed a little nervous, then sighed. "Sorry about that, Bon-Bon, I don't know why I thought I would eat Gregory. I'll go ask Ballora if she has anything. Maybe she can help..." Foxy made to leave the room.

"Hey, wait." Bon-Bon said as he put the clarinet back into his inner storage tank and closed both the storage tank and his chest cavity. "I'm following along, because...I still don't fully trust you."

"Fine, whatever you say. Hmph, feels like you haven't been able to trust me in forever."

"It's only been two days since the garbage chute incident."

"One, don't remind me about that. Two, it still feels like forever. Let's just go."

Foxy left the room, and Bon-Bon, wanting to keep an eye on Foxy so he didn't get up to anything suspicious, followed suit.

* * *

As Bon-Bon followed Foxy down the big hall towards Ballora's room, he could hear the voice addressing Foxy.

_"Foxy, what was with that weird 'click now' thing?"_

"Stop asking questions." Foxy growled. His pupils dilated again. "But if you want answers, click now." They returned to normal size.

_"Oh, just shut up."_

"I could ask you the same thing. How about YOU shut up?!"

_"Fine, then, I will!"_

"GOOD! The less you talk, the better off I am!" Foxy growled again and fell silent.

Bon-Bon watched it unfold in suspicion, but made no comment as he followed Foxy, who opened Ballora's door and went inside.

* * *

Ballora was feeling good right now. She sat on the stage, sipping a cup of her finest potty tea, as her usual stuffed animals friends and her Reggie sat with her, each with their own cup of tea. Reggie hadn't taken a single sip, but Ballora supposed that was because he was too strong to be lured by her luxurious potty tea. Oh, what a man he was.

Ballora lifted up her tea cup and began to take a sip-

-and the door slammed open, causing her to do a spit take, spraying tea all over Reggie. Reggie himself looked very displeased about it.

"Ballora!" Foxy yelled as he barged into the room, a silent Bon-Bon following behind him.

"Augh, what is it now?!" Ballora complained, unhappy about being interrupted in one of her tea times. "I'm in the middle of tea time here and you just made me spill my tea everywhere! What's the problem?!"

But only one word seemed to register with Foxy. "Oh, tea?" He said, looking interested. "That might help me feel-" Foxy coughed again. "-better. I don't really feel good."

Ballora gasped, surprised that Foxy was actually willing to have some of her tea. He usually avoided drinking it at all costs, something Ballora wasn't too fond of.

"Wait, you want some of my potty tea?" She asked in amazement.

"Usually, my answer would be no, but I'm really desperate at this point. If there's even the slightest chance that it'll make me feel better, I've got to try it..."

"Oh, uh, okay! Here, try some." She reached a hand over to her tea set and took the teapot filled with the potty tea as well as an empty cup. She filled it up, sniffed it for good measure, then handed it to Foxy. "It's really good for you."

Foxy hastily took the tea cup and raised it up to his mouth, preparing to drink it. Meanwhile, Ballora stared at Bon-Bon, hoping for some sort of explanation from him.

Bon-Bon just shrugged. "Yeah, he's acting really weird."

Foxy seemed not to have heard Bon-Bon, but took a sip. Two seconds after he started drinking it, he did a spit take with twice the magnitude of Ballora's and coughed even more roughly then before. He threw the tea cup back into Ballora's hands.

"That...that was not what I expected..." Foxy coughed, looking even worse than before.

"You don't like it?" Ballora stuttered sadly.

"No, no, it was fine." Then, Ballora watched in surprise as Foxy's eyes dilated and a grin appeared on his face. "But if you click now, you can get TWENTY pounds of tea for HALF the price!"

Ballora blinked once, already bewildered by Foxy saying this, then once again turned to Bon-Bon for an explanation. "What is he...talking about?"

"I don't know, honestly." Bon-Bon replied, shaking his head. "He had the same problem with me. He offered to give me a better clarinet."

"Wait, you play the clarinet?"

"BALLORA!" Foxy suddenly shouted, only just now speaking again after about ten seconds of him staring blankly at the others. "If you click on this ad RIGHT NOW, and I mean right NOW, it's time sensitive, so if you click on it RIGHT NOW, I will give you a new ballerina outfit for HALF the price, no shipping required, and it can be in ANY color you want!"

"Did he seriously just interrupt us?" Ballora groaned.

"He did..." Bon-Bon whined. "What's wrong with him?"

"I think I know. He's acting like those ads that show up on a computer that try to trick you into handing over money for things you can never get-"

"OOOH, but look at that! You have EARRINGS!" Foxy called out, pointing at the gold earrings Ballora were wearing. "I require your attention so I can give you some NEW, UPDATED EARRINGS!"

"Hey, I was in the middle of talking! Don't interrupt me-"

"OH, and by the way, if you're curious, this ad is TIME-SENSITIVE. TIME. SENSITIVE! And you need to act on it RIGHT NOW so you can have twenty pounds of tea for ALL of your friends! And our SPECIAL offer comes with a FREE tea-cup as well! ACT NOW, this offer is TIME-SENSITIVE!"

Ballora decided to stop talking for a moment. Then she decided to say: "I'm afraid to say anything, because he might start saying something."

"Yeah, it's..." Bon-Bon began, but Foxy's eyes were back to normal and he looked confused.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked curiously. "I haven't been saying anything."

Ballora felt her jaw open like a trapdoor. "What?" She muttered, perplexed that Foxy had changed from weird to normal in the course of a second. She then stood up and scowled at Foxy. "Okay, what is going on?"

Foxy's pupils dilated again. "Sorry, but this ad is about to RUN OUT! Better hurry up and ACT ON THIS AD NOW!"

Ballora opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, the door slammed open again, and this time it was Puppet that came running into the room, looking stressed out.

"Why is Foxy yelling?!" He complained loudly as he ran up to the others. "I'm just trying to relax, why do you guys need to be like this right now?"

"Oh, thank goodness you're here, Puppet! Something's wrong with Foxy. He's interrupting me and offering me deals that are both stupid and too weird to seem true, but also are pretty good-"

Foxy's pupils were back to normal again. "Huh? Sorry, I don't know what you guys are talking about. I'm just- cough, cough -kinda feeling weird right now." Foxy turned away from them and looked to Reggie instead. "Reggie! You can help me, right?" Foxy coughed again.

"Me?" Reggie stuttered, then calmed down. "Well, if it's a cold you have, then tea is supposed to help with that, usually-"

Dilated eyes. "Oh, Reggie, by the WAY: You have a cousin in the UK that says she'll give you all of her money IF you pay for her planet ticket here! Only FIVE THOUSAND DOLLARS to get her here to the pizzeria!"

Reggie raised an eyebrow. "I have a cousin in the UK?"

"YEAH, and she's willing to give you all of her money if you pay for her to get here! "

"Um, no. I've memorized my family tree back home, and I don't think I have a cousin-"

"HURRY UP AND CLICK NOW! THIS IS TIME-SENSITIVE! Click now to pay five thousand dollars so you can save your cousin from death and destruction back home!"

"What?! What do you mean, death and destruction?!"

"PAY FIVE THOUSAND DOLLARS NOW!"

"I don't have five thousand dollars! I don't even have a job here to begin with, so how would I even have money?!"

"Oh." Eyes back to normal.

"Foxy, I'm kind of concerned." Bon-Bon spoke up as he cringed at the conversation that had just taken place. "Are you threatening him?"

"No, not at all!" Foxy exclaimed. "I just- cough, cough -don't feel good..." Foxy then looked at Puppet. "Puppet, hey!"

"Oh, hey." Puppet replied. "I was wondering what that was. What's going on, Foxy?"

Eyes dilated. "I HEARD you like TOOTHBRUSHES!"

"Huh? Oh, uh...yeah, I do."

"If you want a new toothbrush NOW that is SHINY and RED, with the ability to clean TWO THOUSAND TEETH AT ONCE, then you can buy five now for the price of ONE! Hurry and ACT NOW!"

Puppet, instead of looking confused like everybody else, nodded and seemed interested. "Say...that's a pretty good deal. Sign me up."

Eyes back to normal. "Sign you up? What?"

"Wait, what? Didn't you just say you were gonna give me-"

Eyes dilated. "ACT NOW, and you can get yourself a new PLUNGER!"

Puppet just shook his head at Foxy. "Ah, I see what this is. A virus. Usually when this happens, we throw out our computer and get a new one."

Eyes back to normal. "Throw...out? What?"

"You heard me. It's time to get a new Foxy!"

"WHAT? Hey, don't throw me away- " Eyes dilated. "-RIGHT NOW you can buy a NEW Foxy for HALF the price of the ORIGINAL FOXY!-" Eyes back to normal. "-wait, what did I just say?"

"That actually sounds like a pretty good deal!" Ballora said, liking the possibility of getting a new Foxy. She thought it would be better than the broken one they were dealing with right now. "Which button do we click to select that deal?"

"I agree, it sounds good." Bon-Bon agreed, nodding.

"No, I don't like this deal at all!" Foxy complained, shaking his head vigorously. "Then again, what part of me would you have to touch to 'click' the ad- ugh, nevermind that! All I know is that whatever it is I'm trying to do, it's a scam."

Everyone ignored him. "Try punching him really hard." Ballora looked down beside her and saw that the rat- err, Bon-Bon had just told her to punch Foxy. "Maybe that will work."

"That won't work, it'll probably just break him." Ballora refused sadly. "He did have some buttons on the panels in his suit, but they're locked."

"Ha ha!" Foxy laughed. "Good thing I was smart enough to do that-" Foxy turned around and saw one of the skeletons sitting on the chairs in the room. Eyes dilated. "Oh, HELLO, Mr. Skeleton! Would you like some FREE skeleton cream? It's better for your skeletal body, we assure you! Act now if you want it!" Foxy was silent for a second, then- "Congratulations, you have accepted! It'll be here in seven thousand business days!"

Everyone silently waited, half-expecting the skeleton to magically say something back, but instead it did nothing, sitting there and looking as lifeless and 'barebones' as ever.

Puppet went up to the skeleton and poked its head, but nothing happened besides the skeleton slumping to the side ever more slightly.

"I don't think it can respond back, Foxy." Puppet concluded.

"Yeah, he's a little shy." Ballora added, noting that the skeleton they were talking about was one of the two Aarons in the room. This Aaron was shy, she knew that well enough.

"Wait, but this doesn't make any sense." Bon-Bon said grumpily. "If he can order skeleton cream without saying anything, why can't we get a new Foxy?"

Nobody replied to this question as Foxy had ran over to a skeleton sitting by Ballora's piano, its head sitting in its lap. "HELLO, Skeleton-with-your-head-missing!" Foxy screamed, grinning crazily. "Right NOW, we have some GREAT deals on our new SKELETON glue, so you can be in one piece again!" Silence for a moment again. "Thank you for your purchase! It'll be sent to you within seven to five-thousand business days!"

"Five thousand days?!" Ballora gasped. That seemed so long. "That's, like, forever! Five thousand days...that's be thirteen-to-fourteen years! Holy moly."

"Alright, I've got an idea!" Puppet spoke up. "I know just how to counteract this ad predicament. Hey, Foxy."

Eyes back to normal. "What?" Foxy asked.

"Can you share with me one simple trick to finding out all of your secrets?"

At this line, Foxy's eyes immediately dilated again. "ACT NOW, and you can find out all of my secrets! Just takes one push of a button!"

"Ooh!" Ballora and Puppet both gaped, excited by this.

"Let's do it!" Puppet exclaimed. "Which button do we hit?"

"Uh..." Ballora began, but she remembered that his buttons were locked. "...actually, as I mentioned earlier, the panels with the buttons are all locked. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. But, can't we just force it open-"

"Sorry, but you ran out of time!" Foxy spoke up, still with the grin. Then Foxy ran away, running in circles around the room.

"Aw, no! It's one of those timed ads. Those suck."

"Well, back to the drawing board." Ballora decided. "Is there any way we could turn him off and on again, possibly like a restart? Or maybe...ooh, maybe we can download an ad blocker into his database."

"I think I've heard of something like this before, actually." Bon-Bon explained, eyeing Foxy as he ran. "It's a virus that overrides the primary systems with spam ads that try to take people's money. Not very common among animatronics, but there's quite a few cases out there. He probably had his anti-virus protection systems down when he was offline last night. Though, how the virus got in to begin with, I still don't know."

"That's kind of complex. Can you simplify that?"

"If you want me to. Basically, he's a walking advertisement."

"As for what could have gotten him, maybe it was a bug! They call viruses bugs sometimes." Puppet pointed out. "Maybe it was an ad mosquito!"

"Mosquitos?!" Foxy exclaimed, and his eyes were back to normal. "Oh, I don't like the sound of that."

"Me neither!" Ballora shrieked, already horrified at what she would look like with mosquito bites all over herself. "It's bad for my complexion!"

Then, Foxy's eyes dilated again, and Ballora sighed as she knew what was coming.

"MOSQUITOS in your house? NO PROBLEM!" Foxy advertised. "Act now if you want to get a new-and-improved MOSQUITO NET! It works like a charm for when you sleep at night!"

"Okay, okay, I think I know the solution to this." Puppet cut in. "Since we can't get a new Foxy, we're gonna have to fix the one we already have. I'm gonna go grab one of my super-secret tools. Be right back."

"Wait, don't leave us with him!" Ballora tried to say, but Puppet had already ran out of the room.

_I hope he's not bringing a plunger. That's not going to help._ She thought.

Foxy ran up to the doors and shouted down the hall.

"ACT NOW, and you can get a NEW secret tool for HALF the price of the ORIGINAL secret tool!" Eyes back to normal. "...why did I just say that?" Foxy closed the doors.

"I don't know why you're saying any of this. I'm confused." Ballora stuttered.

Suddenly, from within Foxy, Ballora could hear the voice speaking to them.

_"Hey, guys? I know we're not on the best terms, but I need to be honest here: Foxy is completely freaking me out. ME, OF ALL THINGS. His systems, oh my god, they're a nightmare. I can't venture into his inner mindscape without encountering ADS! Oh, so many ads!"_

The voice fell silent for a moment, leaving everyone even more confused than before.

"The voice, freaked out?" Bon-Bon sputtered. "It's never like this."

"Well, there's a first time for everything..." Ballora mumbled uneasily.

Eyes back to normal. "Ugh, tell me about it." Foxy groaned. "The voice said she was gonna leave me alone for a while, but apparently she's back. Great."

_"Hey, shut up!"_

"HOW ABOUT YOU shut up?!"

"Wait, wait, slow down." Ballora interrupted, trying to process the information. "It's a SHE now?"

"I GUESS so. It sounds like a girl, doesn't it?"

"Ooh, I guess Ballora has competition!" Bon-Bon shouted out playfully, smiling in a joking manner.

"Competition? No such thing." Ballora denied. She knew she was the best, and that was all there was. "I'm the best ballerina in this whole building."

_"For now."_

"For now?! You can't even dance, you're stuck in Foxy!"

_"Why, you little-!"_

Before the conversation could continue, the door to the room opened.

* * *

"Hey, I'm back!" Puppet announced as he came running back into the room. Puppet had gotten his secret tool, and he was sure it could fix Foxy. They needed to fix him, after all; Puppet felt that an advertisement virus was probably a bad thing to have.

"Uh, hi." Foxy greeted, waving slightly.

"You're back." Ballora added. "Got the secret tool?"

"Sure do." Puppet replied.

"Well, what is it? I swear, if it's a plunger..."

"It's a cookie." Puppet pulled out a single chocolate chip cookie.

"Uh, is it a super-secret cookie?" Foxy began, but he was quickly cut short as his eyes dilated again. "ACT NOW if you want to get FIVE THOUSAND pounds of cookies for the price of only ONE THOUSAND pounds of cookies!"

"No, no, that's fine. We already have a cookie right here."

"ACT NOW and get it! It only takes within five to five billion business days for this to be COMPLETE!"

"It's fine, we have our own cookie. Now stay still. Also, this might feel weird, so brace yourself." Puppet went around to the back of Foxy, his plan in mind. He pulled open the super-secret hatch down above his legs and near his tail, and stuffed the cookie inside. Foxy thrashed about as soon as this happened, making a sound not unlike a broken law mower. Then Puppet pulled the cookie back out and closed the hatch, with the cookie now covered in cobwebs and dust, and went back to the front of the now-shocked-Foxy.

* * *

"Did you just..." Foxy moaned, looking horrified and extremely angry. He knew what Puppet had just done, and he...oh my god, he felt sick, this time in a different way. "...stick that up...my..."

Puppet nodded. "And while I was back there, I also put in an anti-virus CD. Forgot to mention I had that as well."

"We're...not going to talk about that." Ballora sighed, looking very annoyed.

"Anyways, Foxy, do you feel like you want to offer me all of your stuff NOW?" Puppet asked hopefully.

Foxy stared at Puppet murderously. "No, but I kind of want to strangle you right now."

Puppet didn't even flinch. "So, I guess he's back to normal."

"I think so, too." Ballora added, nodding.

Foxy's expression lightened up, happy about maybe finally shaking off the virus. "Ha ha, it's gone! I feel like a new fox!" Foxy began to jump around, but stopped in his tracks when he heard something: a voice he didn't recognize was complaining loudly.

"Ugh, I hate being here! Ballora SUCKS at dancing!"

Foxy whipped around and his eyes widened as he saw who was talking: one of the skeletons chained to the wall near the room doors was looking down at Foxy instead of hanging there lifelessly, its skeletal jaw moving up and down as it yelled.

"What...what was that you just said?" Foxy stuttered in amazement, slowly approaching the skeleton.

"Yeah, you heard me!" It grumbled. "I hate being here!"

"No...no way..."

"What? Why so tongue-tied?"

"You're...talking..."

"Oh, so NOW you can hear us? TOOK YOU long enough!"

"I...I..."

"Foxy, are you okay?" Ballora asked, approaching Foxy. "Why are you talking to one of my dead audience members?"

"It was talking!" Foxy exclaimed, pointing at the skeleton. "It's speaking to me!"

"What? No, it's not. It's just hanging there lifelessly."

"Hey, I'm talking!" The skeleton shouted. "Can't you hear me?"

Ballora didn't look towards the skeleton at all, and neither did anybody else besides Foxy. They all seemed to see the skeletons only as lifeless corpses.

"Don't forget about me. I'm not exactly happy about this arrangement either." Another voice chimed in, and Foxy saw that the other skeleton chained to the wall near the room doors was talking now as well.

"You too?!" Foxy exclaimed, running over to this skeleton.

"Well, yeah! And this has been a bad experience. Her shows are boring as heck!"

"Ballora's shows are...as boring as heck?"

"I agree! They are TRASH!" The first skeleton complained.

"This weird! Are you guys hearing this?!"

"Um...no?" Ballora muttered worriedly.

"But they're talking, and-"

Foxy gasped and covered his ears: the entire room had descended into a huge uproar. The skeletons sitting around everywhere were now yelling and screaming stuff as their jaws moved to their words. They were making quite the racket, yet nobody but Foxy could hear them.

"Where's my order?!"

"I want my skeleton glue! I need my head back on!"

"My order, please! I'M TIRED OF WAITING!"

"Gaah, this place sucks! Let me out!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGUUUUUUH!"

"Augh, there's so many of them TALKING!" Foxy screamed. "Guys, tell me you HEAR these guys! They're so loud now!"

"What voices?" Ballora asked. "I only hear you, me, Bon-Bon, Puppet, the voice, and Reggie."

Foxy grabbed onto Puppet and shook him around. "Puppet, what did you DO to me!"

"Woah, woah, stop!" Puppet yelled, pushing Foxy off of him. "I didn't do anything! You offered all of these people amazing deals that they couldn't pass up, and now you've gotta pay for it."

"But, can you hear their voices?! Please tell me you can!"

"I...don't hear anything."

Meanwhile, the skeletons, instead of yelling individually, were now chanting one phrase and one phrase only:

"GIVE US WHAT WE WANT! GIVE US WHAT WE WANT! GIVE US WHAT WE WANT!"

"Guys, I don't like this!" Foxy shouted. "They're getting even worse than before!"

"Puppet, are you sure you put in the right CD?!" Ballora inquired Puppet in a panic.

"Yes, I'm sure I did!" Puppet answered. "I don't know what went wrong!"

"I think there might still be some remnants of the virus inside of me..." Foxy muttered.

"We're gonna have to PURGE you, then!" Ballora said, looking excited by this.

"Wait, what?! No! Stay away!"

Foxy ran as the others chased him.

* * *

_A few minutes of Foxy being chased around the room later..._

Foxy ran out of the room and slammed the room doors, trapping the others inside, then grinned as he watched them eye him from the windows in the doors.

"Ha, got you now!" Foxy shouted in triumph.

_"Good job! Now, take their bodies!"_

"Not a chance, voice. Get out of here."

"Great, he locked us in." Bon-Bon groaned.

"I know a secret way." Puppet informed them. "Follow me." He led the others away from the door and out of sight from where Foxy could see them.

"Guys? Guys, come back." Foxy tried to say, but he got no response. "Well, I don't hear their voices now, so that's at least good. Maybe I can listen to them through the wall, but which wall? Oh, I know."

Foxy opened a door to the left of Ballora's room, which led to the same party room they had celebrated Ballora's birthday in a while ago. He entered the room and started towards the wall before a voice rang out that made him stop in his tracks.

"Hello there!" Something said.

Foxy looked down and saw that one of the presents still laying on the room's floor was speaking to him. It was an object and had no mouth, but it talked anyway.

"Oh, YOU'RE talking now?!" Foxy exclaimed exasperatedly. "A PRESENT, of all things? God, that makes even less sense than the skeletons. Oh, wait...these presents were from the birthday we celebrated with Ballora a while back. But, that's the point: it happened a while back! WHY didn't you CLEAN UP the mess, Ballora?! Ugh, seems like she's still one of the many problems I already have."

"What about me?" A second present asked.

"YOU, too? Well, if you must ask, YES, I'd say you're a problem!"

"Don't forget about me." The first present reminded Foxy.

"Arrgh, that's it! I'm out of here!"

Foxy left the room, slamming the door behind him. He went back over to Ballora's room door and looked through the window, then stepped back quickly: the others were doing the same from the other side.

"Puppet, what are you doing here?" Foxy asked. "I thought you knew a secret way out of there."

"No, I don't." Puppet sighed sadly. "I just thought I sounded cool. This door is really the only way out."

"It's fine, that's not the problem now. What we NEED to handle is the remnants of the virus still in me. How do we stop it?"

"Um, probably the same way you started it: by opening the door."

"Oh, okay." Foxy opened the door...and realized his mistake half a second later. But the others rushed out faster than Foxy could blink, and now he found himself struggling as Puppet and Bon-Bon held an arm each to hold Foxy in place while Ballora took out a plunger.

"Alright, guys, hold him still!" Ballora commanded the others. "I'm gonna use this plunger to purge him!"

"Wait, no!" Foxy plead, but Ballora raced behind him, and he could feel the suction cup of the plunger doing...something behind him. His thoughts were racing too quickly to understand where he was being touched, but he at least knew he was being touched.

After a few seconds, Foxy was greeted by a pleasant little jingle coming from his systems. At the same time, Foxy felt as if a huge weight had just been removed from his back, and he felt alright again.

"Was that his startup music?" Ballora asked Puppet, without the plunger in her hand, something Foxy found confusing.

"I think it was!" Puppet replied, nodding.

"Ah, somehow, I feel better." Foxy said, grinning sheepishly. "Thanks, guys, that actually helped. And...hey...I don't hear any voices."

"Are you sure?" Ballora said. "Maybe we should go into my room and double-check."

"Good idea."

Foxy and the others trooped into Ballora's room. Foxy listened carefully, but he heard nothing now. The skeletons were in the same positions they always were, and as silent as they always had been. Everything was back as it was.

"I don't hear them anymore." Foxy stated, though he felt a little nervous. "But...it's a little too quiet in here. I'm not sure whether I like this or hearing the skeletons talk."

"Ah, perfect silence." Ballora sighed in happiness. "Just the way I like it."

"So, Puppet, what did you do to fix him?" Bon-Bon inquired. "Did that disk enable cookies, or something?"

"Uh, no." Puppet responded. "That was all Ballora who purged the virus completely. I just put in the anti-virus CD to make the virus weaker."

"I didn't even do much, though." Ballora voiced. "I just purged him, and then he was alright."

"I feel much better, at least!" Foxy laughed. "I don't even hear the voice inside my head anymore-"

_"You were saying?"_

"Augh, dang it! I thought I got rid of you!"

_"Hah, too bad I'm not classified as a virus in your systems. Lucky me!"_

"Darn, I thought we finally got rid of that." Ballora groaned. "Guess we'll have to do other methods."

"All we can do is try, unfortunately." Foxy grumbled. "And try, and try, and try! And we've already tried so many times, but it NEVER works! I swear, the voice already seems completely aware of how to prevent us from removing it."

"I mean, we could put some more plungers into you." Puppet offered. "And more cookies."

"You put that plunger INSIDE of me?! Ugh, well, too late now." Foxy gazed around the room at the now-silent skeletons. "You know, I feel bad for all these dead people that never got what they ordered. They all were once security guards who died inside this building, and maybe they were just trying to get things to help their own lives. Well, afterlives, at least."

"What if one day they all come back and are mad at you for both killing and scamming them?"

"Then I'll blame it on you."

"Aww, okay..."

"I mean, you're a credible scapegoat." Ballora brought up. "You're always on the internet, so it'd be believable that you were the one behind the scams."

"Why would I do that, though?"

"Because...because you're Puppet. We'll just say that, I guess."

"But Foxy is the one who talked to them. Why would they think it was me?"

"You don't see the similarities in your and Foxy's appearance?"

"Yeah, Puppet, we could be related!" Foxy stated.

"Like two twin brothers from...two different manufacturers."

"Isn't the word supposed to be 'mother'?"

"We don't have mothers, we're animatronics."

"I mean, it's still possible. You might not, but maybe I do. I dunno."

"So, we need to make sure of this. Are you back to normal?" Bon-Bon asked.

"Yep, I'm sure of that." Foxy replied. "I'm going back to the room to talk to Gregory now." Foxy started out the door.

"Wait, not without me!" Bon-Bon cried, quickly following.

"Wait, Gregory's alive- I mean, yay, Gregory's alive!" Ballora said, leaving as well.

"Guess we're doing this now." Puppet muttered, following.

* * *

"So why are we going to Gregory, again?" Foxy heard Ballora ask as they entered the main room.

"I need to go have a talk with him." Foxy replied. "Mostly to apologize for trying to eat him earlier."

"You tried to...eat him?"

"Well, yeah. I felt sick, and I knew soup was a cure for colds, so I thought making Gregory into chicken soup would have been a good idea. Fortunately, I didn't have to."

* * *

Foxy entered his back room and went right up to Gregory, who was trotting around inside his cage. The others came inside as well.

"Hi, Gregory." Foxy greeted calmly.

Puppet sat down on Foxy's chest of drawers and sighed. "Why can't we ever just have a normal day here?"

"I thought this was a normal day."

"Well, not exactly." Ballora contradicted. "It's not every day that we purge our friends with plungers or put CDs in places we never expected them to go. Also, having a chicken in your room isn't normal, either."

"No, that IS normal. He's been here for a while."

"It's still kind of weird."

Puppet stood up, letting Ballora sit down on the chest of drawers instead, and went over to the cage, which he eyed in distaste.

"I don't think having a cage in this room was ever in our contract aka agreement of how you could modify this room." Puppet stated.

"You don't have a say in this matter." Foxy countered. "It's my room, not your room."

"Yes, but I made this room into what it looks like now, and the way I see it, this cage is making it harder to move to your computer. So we might have to talk about this."

"What do you mean, harder?!" Bon-Bon sputtered. "It's in the corner!"

"I have to go all the way around it to get to the pc, and that's too cramped. I'm gonna have to write this down."

Foxy grinned, a prank forming in his head. "Oh, by the way, I've got a new pen for you. You just have to click now to order it."

"Wait, what?"

"Hah, only joking."

"I have the plunger in case we need it..." Ballora warned, pulling out the plunger.

"Woah, calm down. It was only a joke."

"Fine, but I'm watching you."

"Hey, wait a second. Is that plunger one of mine?" Puppet asked.

"Yep. I went through your lifetime supply."

"That's mine. Give it back."

"Yours? It's ours, Puppet. Plus, you have a million and a half of those. You can stand to lose one."

"GIVE. IT. BACK."

"Fine, I will." She handed the plunger to Puppet.

"Hey, Foxy." Bon-Bon inquired suddenly, tapping Foxy's arm.

"What?" Foxy said.

"Are we still getting that skeleton cream?"

"Uh, I dunno. It depends on how long it takes to get here."

"I think the virus said seven thousand business days." Ballora mentioned. "That's about...20 years. In other words, it's pretty much not gonna happen."

"It was a scam, anyway. A trick. That's what ads like that do."

"Aw, dang." Bon-Bon complained. "I needed more skeleton cream."

"Wait, you use skeleton cream?" Ballora said confusedly. "For what?"

"My complexion. We have endo-SKELETONS, see, and I can use it on that. It makes my endo-skeleton's complexion look a lot better. Unfortunately, it's inside my suit, so you can't see it."

"Hey, guys?" Foxy groaned. He still felt a little sick, so he figured he should get some rest. "Can you all leave? I still feel sick, so there must be a tiny bit of the virus left. I need to deactivate and let the anti-virus get to work."

"But this is my room too." Bon-Bon said.

"Oh, yeah, it is. Fine, then you can stay. Puppet, Ballora, out."

"Aww, what? No, let us stay!" Puppet insisted. "We can have a sleepover!"

"Yeah, and I can sing for you! That'll help you get to sleep." Ballora offered.

Foxy groaned very loudly. Puppet observed the look on Foxy's face and seemed to understand. "You know what? Maybe today isn't the right day. We'll have it tomorrow or something."

"Okay, thanks." Foxy replied, smiling a little. "See you guys later."

"Seeya, Foxy." Puppet waved to Foxy and then left.

"Aww, I was really hoping I could sing to you." Ballora whined.

"Next time." Foxy promised.

"Fine." Ballora grumbled under her breath as she left the room.

"Ah, they're finally gone." Foxy sighed. "Time to get some rest."

"I'm gonna play with Gregory." Bon-Bon informed Foxy as the hand-puppet approached the cage.

"You can, but can you do it quietly? I need to rest."

"Oh, okay. Goodnight, Foxy."

"Goodnight."

Foxy deactivated and went to sleep, letting the anti-virus get to work...


	45. Camping At The Pizzeria

**Speaking Types:**

"This is a sentence." = Normal, everyday speaking. Used by most characters.

"_This is a sentence_." = The speaking is italicized, but the quotations and period are not. Used for whispering and mentioning certain things.

_"This is a sentence."_ = Every part of the sentence is italicized. Used only for the Voice as of right now.

"**This is a** **sentence**." = Speaking is bold. Used for special voices and for author notes.

"_**This is a sentence**_." = Speaking is bold and italicized. Used for booming/loud/evil voices.

* * *

_Here we go. Brand new day. _Foxy thought as he exited his back room and came into his cove, the curtains still shut. Today was yet another day, yet it was already different. _I hope everyone's willing to stop being so mad at me for the whole voice thing. And also...Bon-Bon isn't here_ _again._

Foxy had woke up this morning to Bon-Bon not being anywhere in the room, with Gregory's cage door hanging open and Gregory himself absent from the cage.

_It's sad that he took Gregory away and left the room without even telling me, then went to Puppet's room...well, I think he went there, at least. I wonder if Puppet even knows whether or not Bon-Bon might be there. I guess I'll go and find out._

Foxy opened his curtains and proceeded through his room and into the main room. As soon as he came in, he saw Baby walking up to the main stage, humming softly.

"Baby!" Foxy exclaimed, running over to her.

"Oh!" Baby responded, turning around to face Foxy. "Hey!"

"It's great to see you. Although...are you mad at me like everyone else is?"

"Uh, no. Why would I be mad at you?"

"Ah, that's right, you weren't here the other day."

"No, of course not. I was up in my room playing video games. I mean, I heard you calling me at one point, but by the time I came out nobody was here. So I just got distracted in the kitchen for a little bit and then went to play more video games."

"Okay, phew! And, uh, if anyone asks me anything weird, I assure you that nothing happened, okay? I'll make it simple and just say nothing happened."

"Uh...okay? I guess that's fine. Oh, by the way, do you want a cookie? I've got a lot of extra ones I haven't ate yet."

"Sure thing!" Baby handed Foxy a chocolate chip cookie, and Foxy eyed it in delight. He then took a bite and grinned. "Ah, delicious! So, you said you were playing games?"

"Oh, that. I have a little gaming console section in my room, and I was playing _Super Smash Bros._"

"COOL! Can I see it?"

"Of course! Follow me."

"Yeah!"

Foxy followed Baby down the hallways towards the auditorium and her room.

* * *

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Foxy giggled as they entered the auditorium. "I haven't had a game night in forever!"

"I know, right?" Baby added. "And, well, I've kinda been gaming for the past few days straight. I only left twice. Once when you called me, and another time to get some food from the kitchen. That's kinda the gamer life, though, so it's cool."

"Yeah, I can appreciate that. At least you're not like those people who drink tons of Mountain Dew as they play."

Foxy opened the trapdoor on the auditorium stage, and they proceeded down the corridor to Baby's room. But, as they did, Foxy realized something.

"Hey, wait a minute!" He called out. "I didn't even need to open that door! Baby, you could've opened that. I've seen you flick a secret switch to open it-"

"SSSSH." Baby shushed him, looking wary.

Foxy understood, and nodded. "Oh, okay. Nobody's supposed to know. Got it."

_"Hmm, a secret switch? Interesting...this may contribute to my goals later on..."_

"Not now! She doesn't know about you yet."

"What was that?" Baby asked, briefly turning to Foxy.

"Nothing."

"Okay, then."

They continued down the passage and over to the strange room, then went up the ladder and into Baby's room, which was also a part of the vents.

"CHECK IT OUT!" Baby announced, leading Foxy down to the end of the vent corridor that was to the left of the door.

The last time Foxy had came in here, there was a table/bookshelf over here with Baby's diary sitting open on top of it.

This time, there was a decently-sized tv sitting on top of the table/bookshelf, and a pink armchair next to it where somebody could sit and look at the tv. Instead of books in the tiny shelving unit, there was a large assortment of gaming consoles, including both an Xbox and PlayStation. Next to table/bookshelf was another shelving unit, which was WAY higher than the other one. In fact, it was tall enough to reach the ceiling. It was filled with more games than Foxy could count, some made to be played on certain games consoles and some made to be played on others.

"WOAH!" Foxy gasped, his mouth flying open in wonder. "What a setup! The tv's kinda smaller than most, though."

"That's because the vent ceiling isn't too high, so I don't have much room to put a BIG tv here." Baby explained, smiling.

"Sounds fair." Foxy eyed the chair, then sat down on it and gasped as he did. It was very soft and comfy, to the point where Foxy felt that if he wanted to, he could take a nap on it. "Woah, this chair is COMFY! Is this a deluxe gamer chair?"

"Yes it is! And I've kind of been sitting on it for a while, but it's still comfy."

Foxy stood up and examined the tall shelf, eyeing the games one by one. "Wow, you've got a lot of games! Let's see...wow, you've got a lot of _The Legend of Zelda_ games!"

"I know, it's a great game! I have even a dlc in the latest game that turns Link's hat PURPLE!"

"Wow, you do?! I thought they never realized that dlc! That's awesome."

"I've also got lots of other games, too. Like _Crash Bandicoot_!"

"No way! Do you have the _Spyro _trilogy?"

"Do I ever! I've got ALL of the _Spyro _games!"

"Wow! And...oh my god, you have _Grand Theft Auto_, too?!"

"Wait, do I? Oh yeah, I do! I forgot I had that game, 'cause I haven't played it in a long time. We should play it together some time!"

"That'd be awesome! They must have released the two-player dlc by now!" **(A/N: Yeah, I know, this never happened, but just go along with it.) **

"Yeah."

"Oh, and you also have _Fallout_, too! Not 76, I hope?"

"Nope, not that game. I've got 3, 4, and New Vegas instead."

"Great! Do you like the game?"

"Yep! Nothing better than traversing a wasteland and fighting mutants!"

"And I've also heard that the game is both in the past and in the future!"

"Yeah, but the truth is that it's just the present, the normal time!"

"What?! I didn't know that! Great, now I've been spoiled..." **(A/N 2, Electric Boogaloo: Once again, none of what they're saying may be true. Just go along with it.)**

"Huh?! Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you played all the games!"

"No, I haven't gotten to that part yet! Remember, I've been stuck here for a while, and I only get to play games when I can convince Puppet to let me use his pc, which isn't very often at all, so, you know how it is."

"Baby!" Somebody called, interrupting Foxy and Baby from continuing their chat. "Baby? Are you up here with Fre- Oooooh...Foxy."

Foxy turned around. At the other end of the vent corridor, Ballora had just came into the room and saw Foxy standing there.

"Hi!" Foxy greeted cheerily as she approached him. Then he frowned at her. "What as that you were about to say?"

"Uh, hello. I totally wasn't about to say another name." Ballora denied.

"Yeah, you were. Who are you talking about?"

"Nothing! Nobody! I was going to say...Fre-Foxy! Yeah!" Ballora ran over to Baby and began whispering with her, but once again Foxy's superior Foxy hearing allowed him to hear their conversation. "_W__hy is he up here_?" Ballora whispered into her best friend's ear."

"_I was showing him my gaming setup_." Baby replied. "_That's why I was gone, remember?_"

"_Yeah, I know that,_ _okay_?"

"Guys, I'm right here." Foxy blurted out.

"Uh, hello! Oh-look-another-cookie!" Baby said quickly, throwing a cookie into Foxy's hands.

"Oh, yummy!" Foxy quickly chomped down the cookie. "So, what were we talking about?"

"Nothing in particular!" Ballora said.

_"I think I know. They're talking about who Baby is DATING. Hee, hee, hee..."_

"Oh yeah, that!" Foxy voiced, remembering that. "So...about that..."

"More cookies!" Baby blurted out, and she tossed an entire bag of cookies into Foxy's hands. Foxy, quickly excited by the prospect of more sweets, gobbled down cookie after cookie from inside the bag. "So, what are you doing up here, Ballora?"

"Yes, I was." Ballora confirmed. "I was hoping to find you here...by yourself. But, since Foxy's here, I guess he can know too. And...woah." Ballora had noticed the tall bookshelf with the games. "That's a lot of games."

"Yeah, I do. Makes it so that I can entertain myself for hours on end, provided I always grab something from the kitchen to eat before I start."

"Hey, hold up." Foxy cut in. He had noticed that the bag had a tag on it, which had a logo. "Why is there a logo on the bag's tag that says: _Robin's Cookies_?"

Baby looked very reluctant to answer, then she sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you. He's a baker. I got a box of cookies ordered to the pizzeria, because...I don't know how to bake cookies." She looked at the floor, a little embarrassed.

"Is that the reason? Well, then it's okay. After all, I can't bake cookies either."

"But Freddy can, and you know how he is..."

"He can cook, but these cookies are better than anything I've ever seen him come up with. When's the last time he ever made something edible?"

"Never, I think."

"Yeah, sounds about right. Anyway, these cookies are delicious!

"Yay, more cookies!" Baby cheered, and she tossed more cookies into the air, which were caught by both Foxy. Foxy put the cookies into the empty bag from the previous cookies, then opened the hatch on his chest, put the cookies inside his inner storage tank, and closed the hatch.

"So Ballora, why'd you come here again?" Foxy asked.

"Uh...honestly, I forgot." Ballora stuttered confusedly. "What WAS I coming up here for? Hmm..."

"Take your time. It'll come back to you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've just been so busy with Reggie, holding tea parties, setting up the camp site..."

"Wait, camp site?!"

"Camp site? OH, that's right! THAT'S what I came here to talk about! I got some help from Reggie and set up a camping room in one of the pizzeria's empty rooms! I figured we could all have a sleepover in that room, kind of like if we were camping outside! I've come to invite you two to come! What do you say?"

"OF COURSE!" Foxy and Baby shouted in unison, already excited

"Then let's go!"

The group trekked out of the room and down the ladder, back towards the passage back over to the auditorium.

* * *

When they came through the stage trapdoor and arrived at the auditorium once more, Foxy spoke up.

"So, where's the campsite?" He asked.

"Hold on, we need to take this one step at a time." Ballora ordered. "First off, where's everyone else?"

"Well, Freddy is missing again, as usual, and I doubt we'd be able to find him. As for Puppet and Bon-Bon, I think they're down in Puppet's box."

"Down in Puppet's box?!"

"Huh? How does that surprise you?"

"Last I checked, Puppet and Bon-Bon weren't really the best of friends. What happened?"

"...Bon-Bon...is still scared of me. He stayed with me again for one day, then decided it was too unsafe. So he took Gregory and just...left."

"Wow, he did? He must still not trust you then."

"Unfortunately. I thought he would have forgiven me by now. Have you forgiven me, Ballora?"

"About that day? Well, at first I mistrusted you...but I think that day is behind us by now. The way I see it, you've proven to be trustworthy again. Too bad Bon-Bon doesn't feel the same way."

"Wait, what?" Baby sputtered. "What happened while I was away?"

"Nothing!" Foxy exclaimed. "Ballora, nothing happened, right?"

Ballora shook her head and scowled. "He went crazy."

"What?!" Baby exclaimed, then grinned and shook her head. "Nah, can't be. I don't think Foxy's the type to go crazy." She walked away from them, climbing up onto Puppet's box and going inside of it.

"Hah! Told you, Ballora." Foxy laughed gleefully.

Ballora continued to scowl. "Just you wait, Foxy. You can't deny it forever..."

Foxy and Ballora followed Baby into the box and down the ladder.

* * *

As soon as Foxy and co. reached the bottom of the ladder and went from the tv room to the center room, there was an uproar. Puppet was chasing Bon-Bon around the room, an irritated expression on his face. Bon-Bon was holding a piece of toast as he ran, looking fearful.

"No!" Bon-Bon whined. "Stay away from me!"

"You've come into my house for the last time!" Puppet shouted. "Now you have to steal my TOAST, too?!"

"I just wanted some food! Leave me alone!"

"The food made in my house is MY property! Give it back!"

"Go away!"

"What are they doing?" Ballora muttered. "Is this some sort of game they're playing?"

"Awww..." Baby sighed, eyeing the situation with a pleased expression.

Foxy eyed them in distaste. As usual, it was up to him to restore order. He stepped up and ran in front of the two puppets, stopping them in their tracks.

"All right, this needs to stop!" Foxy commanded.

"Sounds like a plan." Bon-Bon agreed hurriedly, zooming to hide behind Foxy's legs. "Tell him to get away from me."

"Puppet, stop chasing him."

"Tell him to give me back my toast and leave my box, and I'll consider it." Puppet growled.

"Why does he have toast in the first place?"

"He stole it! He came into my box uninvited and stole my toast."

"I thought he was invited! He left my room, so I thought he was here with Gregory."

"Hi, Puppet." Ballora greeted.

"Hi, Ballora." Puppet groaned.

As this happened, Foxy saw Baby run up to Bon-Bon.

"_Trade ya_." She whispered, holding out a cookie.

"_You got it_." Bon-Bon replied, and she gave him the cookie, then he handed over the toast.

As they finished this, Puppet stopped talking to Ballora and turned back, but now he was confused to see Bon-Bon holding a cookie instead of toast.

"See? He's not holding toast, he's holding a cookie." Ballora told Puppet.

"Where did my toast go?" Puppet inquired. "Did I miscount?" Puppet ran into his kitchen area and checked the toaster on the counter. It had only two pieces of toast in it. "Yeah, I think I miscounted. I put two in here, and they're both still there."

"Wait, he counts his toast?" Ballora stuttered. "That's absurd. What, does he count his carrots and gumballs too?"

"He is kind of meticulous about what he has." Foxy mentioned. "He counts everything he owns, and he hates seeing anything about his room changed. One day, somebody moved one of his toothbrushes a little to the left, and he got upset, yelling about it all day long. It was awful."

"Interesting. Who DID move his toothbrush, anyway?"

"I dunno. I only saw what happened, not who did it."

"Okay, explain yourselves right now." Puppet ordered, walking away from his kitchen area and back over to the others. "Why are you here?"

"I was just visiting." Bon-Bon spoke up. "It was fine until you started chasing me."

"But I thought you stole something."

"It was a cookie, nothing more!"

"Could've sworn it was a piece of toast that was in your hand."

"Nope, just a cookie. I could've GIVEN this to you, but then you had to start running at me."

"Hmm...I don't know about that."

"You know, we do have a detective here." Ballora said, smiling at Foxy. "Let him figure it out."

"Yes, that's right!" Foxy exclaimed happily, liking that Ballora was recommending that he be a detective with this. It was fun for him to pretend to be a detective. "Detective Foxy is on the case! And the case is...he has a cookie. The end."

"Wow, that was amazing, Foxy! Bravo!" She clapped.

"I know, I'm awesome. So, why were we here, again?"

"Oh, right. I think...it's my birthday!"

"Wait, what?! That's not what you said earlier!"

"It's not? Oh, my bad. My birthday is actually tomorrow, not today. The days just fly by, you know? Let me check my planner and see what's today." Ballora whipped out a blue-colored book and flipped through it until she stopped at a page and stared at it closely, then grinned. "Ah, today! That's right." She put away the planner. "Today is...the camping sleepover!"

"Oh yeah, the sleepover. Is this a trick and the truth is that you guys actually want to do it in my room? Because I'm still not going to let you."

"We're not doing it in here, are we?" Puppet asked sternly.

"Well, no." Ballora replied. "Your room isn't exactly the best place to do a sleepover. Besides, you'd never let us do it, anyway."

Meanwhile, Foxy decided to test his luck. He ran over to Puppet's closet and opened the doors. "What's in these boxes here?" He said out loud though he already knew, and reached towards the boxes.

"Hey, get out of there!" Puppet yelled as Foxy had expected him to, and he ran over and pushed Foxy out of the room in a rough manner.

"Ow! Geez, don't be so violent!"

"Nobody goes into my closet."

"Well, SORRY."

"You'd better be sorry."

"Anyways, today is indeed the camping sleepover!" Ballora repeated. "And Baby will be joining us! I convinced her to step away from her games for at least 24 hours so she could join in."

"Mmm-hmm!" Baby added, nodding. "And, yes, it's TORTURE to be away from my games. But that's okay! I suppose I've got to come out every now and then."

"Can I expect this sleepover, wherever it is, to actually be SHORT?" Puppet groaned.

"Well, Baby does have a gaming tournament coming up in a day or two." Ballora informed him. "She can't really leave the pizzeria, so she plays online from the pizzeria. She's in an MLG tournament."

"Uh-huh! I'm an MLG pro." Baby boasted, grinning. "I've already won a few tournaments already."

"Woah, sounds awesome!" Foxy said, liking the sound of this. "I wish you luck for when that rolls around."

"Thanks!"

"What does MLG stand for?" Bon-Bon asked.

"Major League Gaming."

"Oh, so...can I join at some point?"

"I mean, if you can find yourself a gaming console with access online and get enough skill to enter an MLG tournament, then sure!"

"Alright, alright, enough chitter-chatter and throwing toast that looks like cookies!" Ballora announced. "Let's get this show on the road! Follow me, everyone."

Ballora led them into the tv room, and they all went up the ladder.

* * *

"So, where is it?" Foxy asked as they came to a halt in the big hallway. "Is it in a party room? The main room? OUTSIDE, even?"

"We're doing it in the...plunger room!" Ballora said.

"What?! How are we gonna be able to do it in there-"

"Ha, just kidding! Do you really think I'd have us do this in the plunger room?"

"I don't doubt it."

"Hush, you! It's over here." Ballora led them to the smaller hall, and over to the third door, this one on the close-left. "Foxy, can you open the door?"

"What's in there?" Foxy stuttered, and he peeked through the windows in the doors and did a double take: the room looked different, but he couldn't get the details from where he was standing. "What the? This wasn't here before."

"Just open the door!"

"But it wasn't here before! How'd it get here?"

"**_JUST OPEN THE DOOR_**."

"Alright, alright, I'm opening it!"

Foxy opened the doors and trooped inside the room with everyone else, and his jaw flew open.

The entire room had been made to look like a campsite. The flooring was grass instead of the usual black-white tiles, and the walls resembled a forest surrounding the campsite, with some vines hanging off the walls as well. A campfire stood in the center of the room, with three logs sitting around it, clearly intended as the seating. Thick bushes were stuck in the corners, and in one corner, there was a wooden tub behind the bush that had water floating around inside of it. The ceiling, instead of its usual look, was a projection of the night sky. Amazingly enough, it seemed too real: it looked like an actual night sky, with the stars glittering and blinking overhead, and the moon shining down on them. A small basket was seated next to one of the logs. The room was also very dark; the campfire was all that was there to light it up.

"Woah!" Foxy exclaimed, amazed.

"Oh, this is awesome..." Bon-Bon mumbled in awe.

"Welcome! This is our new camping room!" Ballora explained excitedly. She ran over and picked up the basket. "And here's our basket with INFINITE chicken in it, as well as marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate bars so we can make smores! Oh, and there's some sticks in there so we can roast stuff carefully." She set the basket back down and pointed at the campfire. "And here's our artificial campfire! We couldn't get in actual one in here since this is still an indoor area and it would be a hazard, so I got the company to send us an artificial one! The fire is actually just projection, even though it does look pretty real! And, it even generates actual heat, so we can roast things over it!" She ran over to the wooden tub. "Here's our own natural-type swimming pool!" She pointed up at the ceiling. "And last but not least, our ceiling has been turned into a holographic projection of the night sky, made to look as realistic as possible! And this was also something supplied by the company! They were surprisingly willing to give us this stuff...but, yes! This is our camping room!"

"This is gonna be great! I'm already hyped!" Foxy cheered. He closed the door behind them, then took a seat down on one of the logs. Ballora and Puppet sat down on the second log, while Baby and Bon-Bon sat on the third log. "So, what are we going to do during this sleepover?"

"Good question! We can tell stories, roast some marshmallows..."

"Maybe some cookies, too!" Foxy reached into the basket and pulled out a stick, then stuck the cookie onto it, then held it over the fire to roast it.

"Or cookies! I don't know if you should roast cookies, though..."

"Can we roast toast?" Bon-Bon asked, quickly taking out and putting away a piece of toast, so fast that Puppet couldn't see.

"Huh? Wait, but I thought you didn't have toast."

"We don't." Baby denied. "Right, Bon-Bon?"

"Yes, no toast here." Bon-Bon agreed.

"Yep."

"Definitely no toast."

"Also, Bon-Bon, can you scoot over? I need some room to sit."

"O-oh, okay." Bon-Bon blushed slightly as he scooted over, allowing Baby more room to sit down. "But yes, no toast."

"Get to the point! Is there toast or no toast?!" Ballora demanded, bewildered by all of the 'no toast' phrases.

"There's no toast. There is toasted cookies, though."

"Yes, yes, right."

"Hey, guys, I'm actually roasting the cookie!" Foxy said excitedly. As he held the cookie over the fire, it was getting gradually hotter when before it had been cold. He was being careful not to do this for too long, otherwise his cookie would end up burnt. Everyone watched interestedly for a minute, until Foxy finally decided his cookie was roasted good enough. He held it away from the fire, took the cookie off, and bit into it. He smiled; the cookie was now nice and warm, and the chocolate chips were now melty, just the way Foxy liked it.

"Ooh, wow!" Baby gasped in awe of this.

Ballora looked pleasantly surprised. "That actually worked? Huh. For all the time I've been around, I've never thought about roasting cookies. Maybe I should try that too."

"Me too!" Bon-Bon cheered.

"I'm interested as well." Puppet voiced. "Let's see how this works."

"I'll try it. If Foxy likes it, it must be tasty." Baby reasoned, nodding.

Everyone silently got their own cookie from the basket, put it on a stick, then began to hold it over the fire, just as Foxy had. For a few minutes, the room was silent save for the crackling of the fire. Then everyone held their cookies away from the fire, took them off of the stick, and ate them. Surprised and jolly smiles persisted in the room for some time. Then, Foxy finally decided to break the silence and do some other activities with his friends.

"So, we should do something else!" Foxy told everyone. "Maybe stories, like Ballora mentioned earlier?"

"Yes, of course!" Ballora exclaimed, grinning. "We can tell any kind of story, too! Ghost stories, romance stories, anything! It's up to the speaker."

"Great! Hey, wait, why isn't Reggie here with us? You'd think you'd want him to come along."

"Oh, Reggie! I would have brought him along, but he's working on something back in my room, at my request. Also, I'm too lazy to get up and get him now."

"Fair enough. So, for the stories, who wants to go first?"

The blush was back on Bon-Bon's face. "Did you say...romance stories?"

"I mean, if you want." Ballora shrugged. "It's kind of up to you. Who were you thinking of?"

"Well..." Bon-Bon eyes flickered over to Baby for a moment, something everyone except Baby saw, and everyone understood immediately.

"OOOOH." Ballora gasped, nodding.

"My, my." Puppet muttered in an intrigued manner.

"Bon-Bon..." Foxy whispered, surprised at this. So that was why Bon-Bon was so into telling a romance story.

"What? What is it?" Baby asked, confused by how everyone was acting. Quickly, everyone dropped their stares and tried to look busy, something that seemed to confuse Baby even more.

Meanwhile, in reaction to everyone's gazes, Bon-Bon seemed to lose his courage, and he shrunk down where he sat. "I...I...nevermind. Ballora, you t-told us about the stories, you go first..."

"What?! ME?" Ballora shouted. "Well, I, don't really..."

"BALLORA! BALLORA! BALLORA!" Everyone chanted, trying to encourage her to tell a story.

Ballora seemed to be caught up for a moment, then she sighed. "Alright, alright, I'll go first. Let's see." She took out a storybook from nowhere and began to flip through it. "Which one would be the most appropriate? I wonder..."

"No stories about ghosts in the boys' bathroom!" Foxy interrupted pre-emptively.

Ballora looked disappointed. "Aw, that was my first one! Fine, I'll try something else." She flipped through it again, then came to a stop. "Ah, here we go!" She put the storybook away and looked ready to speak, but paused. "Huh. If only I had a flashlight to point up at my face so I can make this spookier..."

"Here ya go!" Baby said at once, tossing a black flashlight over to Ballora.

"That's...incredibly convenient." Foxy muttered. "Baby, why did you have a flashlight on you?"

"Well, before you found me earlier, I was out looking for cookies. I had that flashlight on me just in case."

"Ah, okay."

"Hey, this might be a strange question, but I kind of need to ask this." Puppet voiced. He stared around at the area around them before continuing. "There aren't any...radioactive racoons...in these woods...are there?"

"Last time I checked...no." Ballora replied. She put down her storybook for a second to address the current question.

"Good. Racoons might have rabies, and I haven't gotten a shot for that yet."

"There might be sea bears, though." Bon-Bon mentioned.

"...what?! No, that's from _SpongeBob_." Ballora huffed. "You guys are making this stuff up."

"No, they're real, maybe." Foxy chuckled. "Not just sea bears, either. There's also sun monkeys."

"Sun monkeys? I might have heard of those before...and they're scary. They're so bright that they burn your eyes out."

"OH NO, I think I just SAW ONE!" Everybody tensed up, but Foxy just laughed. "Nah, I'm joking. Calm down."

"Hey, that's not funny." Baby sighed. "I gave you cookies, Foxy. Please don't scare me."

"I heard that if you see a sea bear, you have to make a circle around you." Bon-Bon continued. "That's the only way to keep safe."

"That's just...weird." Foxy mumbled.

"Why a circle, though?" Ballora asked.

"No idea. I just heard this from someone." Bon-Bon said, shrugging. "And by someone I mean..._SpongeBob_. But, that show should be true, so...yeah."

"Do you guys think there might be any splinter ants here, too?" Foxy inquired, looking at his log as he half-expected splinter ants to magically appear and start marching towards him. "I don't like splinter ants."

"The ants are named Splinter?!" Baby said excitedly. "That sounds like a similar name to that guy from _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_."

"Wow, you watch that show too?!" Ballora squealed.

"I LOVE that show!"

"It's the best show ever!"

"I've heard they're coming out with a movie soon!" Bon-Bon added, also excited.

"Huh, I don't buy it." Foxy added. "I don't see how they could convert turtles into a live action movie. It makes no sense. They had enough trouble doing that mini-series, anyway."

"Yeah, but...turtles." Baby whined.

"Ugh, I guess that's true."

"You guys are talking about _TMNT_?! I love that show so much!" Puppet cheered. "I've even memorized the theme song!"

"Oh yeah, I forget what that was." Ballora replied. "Puppet, what was it?"

Puppet sang the song, and Baby and Ballora both nodded, remembering the theme very well.

"Have I told you guys that I've only seen two episodes of it?" Foxy brought up, sighing. Everyone stared at him. "I know, I'm sorry! I've just been busy...with other stuff."

"That's not a good excuse." Baby growled. "In that case. no cookies for you." She swiped the bag of cookies that Foxy had been holding out of his hand.

Foxy groaned in sadness but was unable to do anything about it. It was his fault for missing the series when everyone else hadn't, after all. Or at least, he guessed so. "So, are we gonna tell the ghost stories?" He asked.

Ballora perked up. "Oh, right! Ghost stories. I completely forgot I was supposed to tell one. Uh, let me think about what I was going to tell for a moment..."

Meanwhile, Bon-Bon tossed the piece of toast over to Foxy. Foxy examined the toast closer...and was perplexed to see that the piece of toast had the words: 'Puppet's Bread' on it.

"'Puppet's Bread'?" Foxy stuttered. "Puppet, why do you sign your bread?"

"Oh, that?" Puppet responded. "Well, I have one of those fancy toasters that lets me create custom messages."

"Yeah, and it says 'Puppet's Bread' on it."

"It's technically my bread, though- wait. Wait, wait, wait." Puppet stood up, his eyes wide as he saw the piece of toast in Foxy's hand. "Is that...is that the toast from earlier? The one I thought was missing?"

"I think it, uh, is! How'd it get in this room, I wonder? It must have, uh, fallen from the ceiling! Yes, that."

"How dare you steal from me."

"I didn't steal it! I just...had it..."

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway. Give it back."

"Fine, here you go." Foxy made to hand the toast back to Puppet, but as he did, it slipped out of his hand and fell into the campfire. And, despite it being artificial, Foxy and Puppet were both flabbergasted to see the toast burn into ashes before their very eyes.

"NO! You burned my toast!"

"It was an accident! Besides, it was one piece! You can get more!"

"It doesn't matter now, it's gone! You threw it in the fire, and now I don't have any!"

"Then get more from the kitchen!"

"Later! Why'd you steal it, anyway?"

"I didn't! Bon-Bon stole it!"

"What are you talking about? I never had toast." Bon-Bon said, though, at the same time he said it, he just so happened to have a piece of toast in his hand.

"Hey, I see you with that toast!" Puppet exclaimed, running over to Bon-Bon. "Give it back."

"This isn't toast."

"Then what is it?"

"...toast."

"EXACTLY! Hand it over!"

"Foxy has it!" Bon-Bon yelled, and he tossed the toast into Foxy's hands.

"No, you had it!" Foxy yelled back, and he tossed the toast back over to Bon-Bon.

"No, you!" Back to Foxy.

"You!" Back to Bon-Bon.

_A few minutes of catch with the toast later..._

As the toast was, for the hundredth time, thrown back to Bon-Bon, Baby caught it in mid-air.

"Alright, alright, that's enough." She ordered, shaking her head. "Puppet, do you want your toast back?"

"No, not anymore!" Puppet grumbled. "Everybody touched it, and now it has everybody's germs on it."

"But it's yours."

"But...augh, fine, give it here. I guess I can...figure out how to clean it. If that's even possible."

Baby tossed the toast back to Puppet, who put it away.

"This has been a fun sleepover, but..." Foxy began, sighing. "...are we ever going to get back to telling stories? I feel like we've been wasting a lot of time getting distracted by splinter ants and toast."

"Oh, the ghost stories! I completely forget." Ballora exclaimed. "I was getting so distracted that I forget to tell my story. Everyone, prepare yourselves." She flicked the flashlight on and pointed it up at her face, then began to tell her story. "Once upon a time...there was a spooky boys' bathroom!"

"NO!" Foxy shouted pre-emptively. "We are NOT telling that story again!"

"Fine, fine! I'll tell a different story." She cleared her 'throat' and began a second time. "Once upon a time...there was something, lurking around inside a dark vent...in a pizzeria! It was a monster of unknown origin, something nobody had ever seen. But before it was seen...it was heard. Anyone could hear it: the sounds of it lurking inside the vents, never heard before until then. And anyone who ever heard it never lived to tell the tale, for they died in a flash when it reached their ears. But how they died, nobody knows. And since then, the cycle had repeated...FOREVER."

"AAAAAAAAA!" Baby shouted all of the sudden, catching Foxy off-guard.

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!" Foxy screamed, before he knew what he was saying. Then he stopped, and shook his head. "Um, no, I wasn't scared."

Ballora and Baby laughed loudly at this.

"You WERE so scared, HA!" Ballora chuckled. "Good one, Baby!"

"No, I wasn't scared! I swear!" Foxy denied, but he knew saying that carried about as much weight as him saying the sky was green. They had clearly seen him get scared by the story.

"Foxy's a SCAREDY-FOX! Foxy's a SCAREDY-FOX!" Ballora and Baby chanted.

"No! I really was not! Stop chanting!"

Meanwhile, Puppet was rummaging through the basket. Ballora eyed him in confusion.

"Puppet, what are you doing?" Ballora asked.

"Seeing what's in here." Puppet replied, and he stopped looking through it.

"You didn't hear my story, did you?"

"No, uh, I totally did. It was something about boys this, boys that, wasn't it?"

"That's...not even close to what I said..." Ballora began to tear up. "...but, that's fine...I'll just...accept that..."

"Aww, Puppet, you hurt her feelings!" Baby exclaimed unapprovingly.

"NO!" Ballora snapped out of her sadness. "My feelings are completely intact. No one can hurt my feelings. Anyway, it's time to continue storytelling. Your turn, Puppet." She tossed the flashlight to Puppet.

"Alright, my time to shine. And I've got a good one." Puppet voiced confidently. "You guys ready?" Everyone nodded. "Here we go." He pointed the flashlight up at his face like Ballora had and began to speak. "There was once a nice, handsome man who lived alone in the woods. At least, he was only such a way by himself. He hated company, and was quick to rudely shoo away any visitors. As such, nobody visited him. But one day, two boys decided to find out more about this man. They entered his house uninvited, hoping to find something secret. Of course, the man caught them instantly, and he threw them out in a rage. But, every day after that, the boys, stubborn as they were, refused to give up. They kept coming back, over and over, every single day, and each time it was without the man's permission. Each time, they failed to discover anything before they were inevitably caught. But one day, the man had enough, and decided to stop them once and for all. All that happened next...was the screams of the two boys. After that day, they were never heard from again, which spooked the local residents. After that day, nobody ever saw the man another time. And after that day, nobody ever came to the man's house...again."

"BOO!" Everybody but Foxy yelled. Puppet looked taken aback, and then discouraged.

"Hey, everyone stop right now!" Foxy ordered, and everyone fell silent. "It's fine if you don't like his story, but you can't be vocal about it. I liked the story, personally, and it's a shame none of you feel the same way. But don't heckle him over a story, okay? Okay."

"Thanks, Foxy." Puppet said to Foxy, smiling. "Here, you go next." He handed the flashlight to the pink-white fox.

"Thank you very much, Puppet." Foxy thanked, then he turned to the others. He already had a scary story ready and waiting to be told, and he was confident that this one would get everyone to embrace fear. He pointed the flashlight up at his face and began speaking. "It was a dark and scary night, inside the pizzeria. The animatronics, residents of the place, were sitting around a campfire, just like us. They told scary stories one by one, and everyone screamed at each one. Then they all laughed in the moment, because in the end, they were having a good time. But, unbeknownst to them, they were not alone. One more being had been forgotten. And this was a man, and he hated the animatronics for what they were. He wanted to get rid of them. So, as they told stories, he stood outside the doors with a knife, waiting for them to finish up and leave. Then, they finished up, and they all left the room one at a time. And he struck, viciously, and without warning. One by one, they were taken out, and reduced to mere scrap metal. Then he took their parts into a room, and with them, he constructed a new animatronic, a combination of all of the animatronics, gathered together into a single body. Then it came alive, with unspeakable power. It had a name, but nobody knew it. All anyone knew was that it was evil. It destroyed the pizzeria and escaped into the outside world, where it ravaged the land, leaving a chain of death and destruction in its wake. Life was wiped out...forever- AAAAAAAAH!"

"WAAAAUUGH!" This time, it was Baby and Ballora's turns to scream, as they jumped out of their seats and launched into the bushes. Bon-Bon jumped off of his log and landed into the nearby tub, splashing into the war.

"Ha, got you!" Foxy laughed.

"Don't do that!" Ballora chastised as he climbed out of the bush she had landed in.

"Oh, well you guys did it! And now I've set the record! Instead of scaring one person, I scared three! And...wait, Bon-Bon? Why are you in the tub?" Foxy went over to the tub, looking down as Bon-Bon swam around underneath the surface of the water, then began to come back up, and-

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Bon-Bon roared as he launched out of the tub.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Foxy screamed, and he scrambled to the door, wrenching it open, getting to the other side of the door, and closing it back up. He caught his breath for a second, then came back inside and closed the door. "Ugh, sorry about that. Bon-Bon really got me there." Everyone sat back down on their logs. "Wait, so since Bon-Bon scared me, does that count as his story?"

"Bon-Bon's a story all on his own..." Ballora muttered, looking at Bon-Bon in distaste.

"True."

"Aw, that was gonna be my story." Baby complained.

"S-sorry for stealing it." Bon-Bon apologized, once again blushing for a millisecond.

"Baby, your turn!" Foxy spoke up, and he tossed the flashlight to Baby. She grinned, and then stood up as she pointed the flashlight up at her face and began telling her story.

"It was a dark and scary night inside the pizzeria, and the animatronics were sitting around a campfire. They told stories, one by one."

_This sounds familiar..._ Foxy thought, starting to be skeptical of Baby's story.

"But then, there was a sound in the vent! The animatronics, put off by the sudden noise, went to investigate. The prettiest animatronic went first...but she never came out. Then the dumbest animatronic went next...but he didn't come out either. The last two left went together to investigate the vents. And they found the two bodies of their friends...PLASTERED AGAINST THE WALL!" Everyone screamed at once, with Puppet being the one flying into the bush this time. "Then their innards were scooped out, some security guards died, and we all lived happily ever after! The end."

"Puppet, are you okay?" Foxy asked as he pulled a nervous Puppet out of the bush. "You seem a little scared."

"That was a solid spook. Good story, Baby..." Puppet commended Baby.

Baby just giggled. "Aw, it wasn't that scary. But I'm glad you liked it."

"So, how are we going to get to sleep now? That was actually a little scary, wow." Foxy asked everybody. "Not to mention that we're in creepy dark room telling stories where people have bad things happen to them. There could even be a vent connecting to this room. I dunno. Maybe there's nothing to worry about."

"I'm kinda tired myself." Baby said, and she yawned. "I'm gonna deactivate. 'Night, guys." She went offline, slumping down where she sat.

"Yeah, me too." Bon-Bon agreed, and he fell onto his back and deactivated as well.

"Well, good night." Ballora sighed, and she deactivated as well.

"I don't want to sleep!" Puppet protested, but when he got no reply, he just sighed. Then he sat down on the grass next to his log and went to sleep.

"Looks like everyone's already out. My turn." Foxy muttered. "Night."

He closed his eyes and turned himself off, ready to re-charge his systems for tomorrow...


	46. Bon-Bon And The Helping Hand

"Ahh! Good morning, every...one?"

Foxy had awoke in the camping room after a long rest, but when he looked around him, he saw that the entire room was deserted. The room looked exactly the same, but the door stood ajar, and the other animatronics weren't in the room. The artificial fire and the holographic ceiling has even been left on.

"Guys? Where did you go?" Foxy called, expecting this to be a joke. "Ha, ha, very funny, guys! Come on, tell me where you're hiding! Is there a secret room I don't know about?" Foxy waited, but there was silence. "Guys? Hello?" Nobody replied to him. Finally, Foxy came to the realization that none of this was a joke; the others had clearly woke up and left without him.

_Did they seriously just leave me in here?!_ He exclaimed in his thoughts. _Wow, some friends they are._ _And they even left the artificial fire and holographic ceiling turned on! Don't they know ANY forest etiquette__? Don't they know that leaving the fire on is a waste of electricity? That it might even cause an ACTUAL fire! Come on, one of our friends is a BEAR, for crying out loud! Actually, maybe that's why. Nobody ever listens to Freddy._

Foxy leaned down and inspected the artificial fire. Finally, he found a switch on one of the logs and flicked it. The artificial fire turned off, leaving only some burnt logs. Foxy then walked over to a switch on the wall and flicked it as well, and it turned off the holographic night sky, instead leaving a normal black-colored ceiling. Then he left the room, closing the door behind him, and entered the smaller hall.

_Okay, where do I go first?_ Foxy wondered. _The others are probably in their rooms right now, so...maybe I should check my room first. Bon-Bon's probably in there, playing with Gregory. They better not be playing around with Gregory's eggs this time around. The last time they did that, it took FOREVER to clean up._

Foxy went down the smaller hall towards the main room, ready to see what Bon-Bon was up to.

* * *

Foxy entered his back room. Sure enough, Bon-Bon was sitting on Foxy's desk chair, talking to Gregory, who was obediently listening to the hand-puppet.

"Hey, guys!" Foxy greeted as he came in.

"So, Gregory, I don't exactly know what to- oh." Bon-Bon said, looking over at Foxy. "Hi there, Foxy."

"Hi! What were you two, uh, doing?"

"Talking."

"Oh, uh, of course. Sorry if I interrupted you. You can, uh, continue talking to Gregory about, uh, whatever it is you were talking about."

"Okay. Hold on a second." Bon-Bon looked back at Gregory. "So yeah, Gregory, it's like...I don't know. I want to talk to her, but at the same time, I...just don't know if I can do it. Help me out, friend."

"Wait, who are you trying to talk to?" Foxy asked, intrigued by this.

Bon-Bon blushed and hopped off of Foxy's chair. "N-no one! I'm not trying to talk to anybody!"

Foxy kneeled down so he could look at the bunny hand-puppet better. "Come on, Bon-Bon. I'm your friend, remember? Not only that, but I'm the most AWESOME animatronic here! You can talk to me about anything."

Bon-Bon seemed reluctant, but after a second he spoke back up again. "Well, uh...there's this person, and, uh...I'm so nervous. See, I'm trying to talk to this one person, and...I don't know how to start it off."

"Well, you're talking to me right now, so you're doing a good job already. But you don't mean me, do you?"

"N-no, I don't."

"Oh, well, then this is slightly awkward. Okay, then continue."

"See, there's this person, and I don't k-know how to talk to her formally."

"A her?! Oh, so you mean Ballora! I knew it!"

"No, it's not...Ballora-...um, nevermind. Sure, it's Ballora. Whatever."

"Ha, I'm smart! Sorry for interrupting, though. Continue."

"Yeah, I just don't know how to talk to her. Do you have a-any advice?"

"So you're unsure of how to chat with Ballora. Don't worry, I got your back. First off, and this may sound a little weird, but I need you to stay with me on this one: you have the cute factor. Cuteness in front of a girl will help you immensely."

_"Aww, I agree! He's cute!"_

"That sounds really, really weird. Can you never say that again, voice?"

_"You're so adorable, Bon-Bon! I just wanna pinch your cheeks!"_

"Why are you acting this way?!"

_"Hey, I'm trying to help. This helps, doesn't it?"_

"Yeah, maybe, I don't know. So, apparently, Bon-Bon, my voice says you're adorable, which is the truth. But, let me tell you that cuteness isn't everything in this. Basically, just be yourself. Talk nice and gently, maybe bring some candy or flowers- wait, no, that's for a date. You're only trying to talk to them, right?"

"Y-yeah."

"Okay, so if you're just doing that, forget the flowers or candy. That's how you get someone to go on a date with you. Maybe if you want to make friends with that person, bring them something they like. Maybe a game, maybe a movie, it depends. Say they like chicken, for example. If that's the case, maybe you can bring Gregory as a friend. You know what I'm trying to say."

"Video games...actually, that sounds like it'd work. Do you have any extra video games?"

"Well, no. I don't have any consoles to play on to begin with, there's only really two people...that...say, do you like Puppet? Is that why you hate him so much?"

"No, it's not Puppet!"

"Fine, fine, nevermind that. I think we should go ask the others if they have any advice for you as well. Let's go ask Garbage first. Come on."

Foxy led Bon-Bon out of the room.

* * *

Foxy and Bon-Bon entered the kitchen, the went over to the garbage chute door. Foxy opened it and peered down into the hole below.

"Garbage!" Foxy called, grinning. "Wakey, wakey!"

"Uh...huh?" Garbage stuttered from below, sounding like he had just woken up. "Who's this talking to me?"

"It's me, Foxy!"

"Oh, hi Foxy. What do you want?"

"Surprise! We're letting you out!"

"REALLY?!"

"Nope, I was joking! Ha, ha, ha!"

"...that's a pretty cruel joke, Foxy."

"Well, it's water under the bridge. I'm actually here because Bon-Bon has a question. Give a good answer, and we may consider letting you out."

"Uh, I don't know how that works, but, sure. Shoot."

"Okay, so, uh..." Bon-Bon began anxiously. "I have this friend, who wants to try and talk to this one girl, and he doesn't know how to. So, I was wondering: how can he start a conversation? Do you have any advice for that?"

_Friend?_ Foxy thought, confused. _But I thought Bon-Bon was the one who..._

"Ah, the common case of the sniffles." Garbage said, sounding as if he was a professional in the matter. He paused for a moment, seemingly contemplating the matter before answering. "Mmm-hmm...alright, so, there's one simple trick to, y'know, fix your little predicament. All you need is a few shots."

"Of what?" Foxy asked. "Ice cream? Soda?"

"No. Shots of pure...love potion."

"Um...we don't have that."

"I do. So if you just let me out, I can go inject your little buddy there, and then he'll be fixed. Ta-da! So, are you gonna help me out?"

"The way I see it, love potion is a cheap way to go about this. I gotta do this in a legit way." Bon-Bon answered. "Besides, he's definitely lying."

"Yeah, I think so, too." Foxy agreed.

"Okay, I get it, people are scared of needles. That's understandable. But if your friend really wants to talk to this person, then, y'know, this is the only way." Garbage said.

"No, I'm not doing it. I know you're lying." Bon-Bon refused. "Thanks for the help, though, I guess."

"No, wait, come back! I'll even do it for free-"

"Bye." Foxy said, closing the chute to block out Garbage's voice. "Come on, Bon-Bon, let's leave before he gets any more cockamamie ideas."

_Note to self: never ask Garbage for relationship advice. _Foxy noted in his head as he and Bon-Bon left the kitchen.

"Alright, that's one person down." Foxy said, trying to keep track of who they should talk to. "Say, maybe we should ask Baby next. She can probably help us in this matter-"

"NO!" Bon-Bon yelled suddenly, then took a deep breath. "I mean, no. I don't want to ask Baby about this one. She's kinda, well..."

"Too cool for you?"

"Yeah. Say, how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess. Anyway, I understand if you don't wanna ask her, because we can always ask somebody else. Hmm...how about Ballora and Reggie? They might have some advice."

"Yes, okay."

"Right then, let's go."

Foxy and Bon-Bon left the main room, heading down the hallways to Ballora's room.

* * *

As they passed through the smaller hallway, Foxy noticed the camping room that he had woken up in earlier and decided to stop and ask Bon-Bon why everyone had left without him.

"By the way, you guys just left me in the camping room by myself." Foxy mentioned, frowning. "That was really rude. Why'd you guys do that?"

Bon-Bon shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, well...we had...other things to do."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay, fine, I'll accept that. Just please be more considerate of me next time."

* * *

The pink-white fox and the bunny hand-puppet came into Ballora's room to find Ballora dancing with Reggie onstage.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Foxy exclaimed. "What'd I just walk in on?"

Ballora turned and gave Foxy a miffed look. "What? I'm just practicing couples' dancing with Reggie. Geez, it's not something to get worked up about. Right, Reggie?"

"Yes, darling, yes." Reggie replied quietly, nodding slightly.

"So, what do you guys want?"

"Well, w-we came to ask Reggie something." Bon-Bon spoke up timidly.

"Oh." Ballora looked a little disappointed. "You guys want to talk to Reggie? And not me?"

"Yes, it's...boys' talk."

"Boys' talk? Oh, I see how this is. You're JUDGING me. Fine, that's fine."

"Bon-Bon, why not ask her too?" Foxy asked. "She could have good advice for this as well. She's a girl herself, isn't she?"

"No, no, no need. I get it. I'll just go backstage and totally not watch." She went over to the backstage door, opened it, went inside the room, and then closed it. Then she watched from the door windows.

"So, what do you guys need me to do?" Reggie inquired.

"Well, I'm in this predicament." Bon-Bon began.

As this went on, Foxy went over to the backstage door and stared at Ballora, who was still watching the conversation anyway. He shook his head at her, trying to silently say: 'Stop watching.' Ballora scowled at Foxy but retreated away from the door. Meanwhile, Bon-Bon kept talking.

"I'm trying to find out how I can talk to this girl." The bunny hand-puppet went on. "Like, start a conversation. Do you have any advice?"

Reggie nodded understandingly, smiling passively. "Ah, I understand. Let me tell you my advice. See, when I first met Ballora, I spoke from the heart. I told her everything I felt for her. Not too much, though."

"But, did you have a choice when you did that?" Foxy asked skeptically.

Reggie's smile disappeared. "No, I didn't, actually. She sort of forced me to say all those heartfelt things to her. It was quite strange."

"So...uh...does that mean Bon-Bon has to force this other girl to talk with him?"

"No, no, no, definitely not! Just, let me tell you this, Bon-Bon. I don't quite remember much from the time I dated. I was so busy doing work for the queen, you know, doing my job and all that. But, what I can advise you to do personally is to, you know...just go up to her and be yourself. If this girl accepts you for who you are, then she truly is right for you."

"See, Bon-Bon? Both me and Reggie have said 'just be yourself' so far." Foxy said, smiling at Bon-Bon. "Just do that, and everything will go fine!"

"Also, be yourself, but have self-control, okay? You don't want to scare her. Have some secrets, a 'mysterious' side to yourself, perhaps, and that can help you."

Bon-Bon opened his mouth to respond.

"That doesn't mean put your mask on, by the way, Bon-Bon." Foxy said, knowing what Bon-Bon was about to say.

Bon-Bon stared at Foxy, frowning. "But my mask DOES make me mysterious. "

"Yeah, but, not gonna lie, it is a little creepy."

"I agree with Foxy." Reggie added. "You probably shouldn't put your mask on when you talk to her. She wants to see you, not a persona that you use for wrestling. Just you, and only you. Know what I mean?"

"But my mask IS me." Bon-Bon reasoned.

"No, that's a persona. That is not you. That is the savage, crazy, ready-to-fight you."

"The mask is part of me, and that's the truth."

"Oh, whatever. Like I said, be yourself."

"Be myself, you say?"

"Yes, that. And maybe bring her a cup of tea and a few biscuits, too."

"Alright, thanks, Reggie." Foxy thanked. Then he looked over at the backstage door. "Ballora, your turn! I've decided I need you to give advice as well."

"Oh, NOW you guys want my help?" Ballora complained as she exited the backstage door and went back over to Foxy and co.

"Yes, give him advice."

"Wait, you were listening to our conversation, Ballora?" Bon-Bon stuttered.

Ballora looked taken aback, then quickly shook her head. "NO, definitely not! I didn't hear a thing, especially not about asking people how to talk to girls. Nope!"

"Oh, well, just to be clear...this isn't for me, this is for a friend."

Foxy and Reggie, having heard differently, opened their mouths to counter this claim, but Bon-Bon quickly glared at them, and they kept their mouths shut. Foxy understood this: this was Ballora they were talking to. She could get a little...intrusive...when it came to stuff like this.

Meanwhile, Ballora gasped. "Ooh, a friend!" She grinned. "Who exactly IS this friend, might I ask?"

"He lives h-here, I guess."

"But who is he?"

"I can't...really remember who it was."

"It'll come to you. There are only so many guys here, you know?"

"It could be Freddy." Foxy added, trying to add credibility to Bon-Bon's claim that he was asking advice for a friend, instead of himself like Foxy already knew.

For some reason, Ballora looked slightly uncomfortable. "Oh, no, it couldn't be Freddy. He's, uh...taken by somebody...sort of..."

"What was that?!"

"Nothing!

"Did you hear that Bon-Bon? She said he's seeing somebody! Ooh, is it him and Baby?!"

"No!"

"I think it's him and Baby."

"It's ninety-nine point nine-nine-nine-nine-nine percent NOT them!"

"Sounds like Baby to me."

Bon-Bon shook his head, a strange expression on his face. "It could be Puppet."

"Oh yeah, it could."

"Puppet's interested in someone?!" Ballora chirped interestedly. "Who he's interested in?!"

"Yeah, Bon-Bon, tell us!"

Bon-Bon looked even more nervous now. "I...I have n-no idea."

"You know what? Let's go ask him ourselves!" Foxy declared. The idea of Puppet having romantic attachment to anybody was crazy enough that Foxy felt interested and curious. Besides, what else was he going to do today?

"Yeah, let's go!" Ballora agreed. "Reggie, stay here and watch my room. Make sure nothing gets moved, especially not my tea set." Then she followed Foxy and Bon-Bon as they went out the door.

* * *

Foxy ran down the big hallway as quickly as he could. He had gained a head start, and the others were too far behind to easily catch up.

"Foxy, slow down!" Ballora yelled tiredly. "You're running too fast!"

"No, you guys are just running too SLOW!" Foxy teased, grinning.

"That's a lie! I could easily catch up if I wanted!"

"Then why haven't you?"

"Um...because I have to run alongside Bon-Bon and make sure he doesn't get lost! Yeah!"

"He's not gonna get lost, Ballora. We're all going to the same place."

"Yeah, we're just roughly the same speed, Ballora." Bon-Bon added.

"No, I'm super-speedy!" Ballora claimed. "I just like to take my time."

"Right, right, whatever floats your boat." Foxy said. "Just come on, we've gotta go see Puppet!"

"Alright, alright, we're coming!"

* * *

Foxy and co. reached the end of the ladder, coming into the tv room. Then, as they trekked into the center room, looking around for Puppet, they heard the marionette in question singing from his bathroom.

"Ah, ravioli...ah, spaghetti..." He sang. "Ah, spaghettioli…"

"He must be in the bathroom." Foxy deduced. "Let's go see what he's up to."

They peeked their heads through the bathroom doorway...to find Puppet showering, clutching a bottle of spaghetti sauce as he did so.

"AAH! Oh, dear, I'm not watching this!" Ballora squealed, quickly running away from the doorway.

"Ditto." Foxy muttered, doing the same.

"Eep." Bon-Bon mumbled, repeating this action.

"Woah!" Puppet exclaimed from inside the bathroom. The shower came to an immediate stop, and Puppet ran out and towards the others, quickly drying himself off with a towel. "What are you guys doing here?!"

"We were coming to see you! Geez, can't you put a door in that bathroom doorway?"

"Well, I thought I could finally trust you guys to knock instead of barging in like you usually do. Oh, well, I guess I overestimated you guys in that department."

"So, on to other matters: why'd you have spaghetti sauce in there with you?"

"I was singing my favorite song."

"Uh...okay?"

"Oh, um, let's forget about the singing and spaghetti sauce now, okay?"

"Alright, then."

"Anyways, what are you guys doing here?"

"We came to ask you a question." Bon-Bon answered.

"Well, actually, it's more like that just Bon-Bon came to ask you a question." Ballora commented.

"Apparently you like someone?" Foxy mentioned.

"Oh, yes, I like a lot of things!" Puppet said. "I like cheeseburgers, I like video games, I like futon sofas, and much more."

"Okay, we got our answer, Bon-Bon."

"No, no, wrong. That was your guys' question, not mine." Bon-Bon corrected. "I have a completely different question to ask."

"Alright, alright, then ask him your question! Geez."

Bon-Bon looked up at Puppet. "See, I'm getting advice for a friend, and he wanted to know...how do you talk to girls?"

"Hmm, okay." Puppet replied. "I guess I can help you with this. Though...how come your friend doesn't just come and ask me directly?"

"Um...he's t-too shy."

Foxy nodded, trying to give Bon-Bon credibility again. He had noticed how Bon-Bon was once again saying 'it's a friend' instead of himself when it came to the question, and Foxy understood. He knew Bon-Bon and Puppet weren't on the best terms (understatement, they were practically at odds all the time), so obviously, the hand-puppet wasn't about to directly ask Puppet for advice.

"Understandable." Puppet said, nodding. "Well, I know the simple answer to your question. You just gotta be confident, even if you're scared."

"Wow...that's actually some pretty good advice." Foxy complemented.

"Just be...confident?" Bon-Bon repeated.

Puppet nodded again. "Yes, you've got to be confident. Essentially, just don't be yourself, because that sucks. If you walk up to the girl you like and act in a way that she doesn't like, she's gonna lose interest in you. You've gotta act confident and pretend like you know what you're doing, even though your friend clearly doesn't know what they're doing."

"So my friend has to confident?"

"Yep."

"How do you do that?"

"Easy. You just gotta walk up to her and say: 'Hey, what up? I'm adorable! Notice me!' and there you go."

"That's EXACTLY what I've got to do?"

"Mmm-hmm. Wait, YOU do?"

"Oh, sorry. I, uh, totally mean my friend."

"Okay, okay, that's it! I need to tell you guys the truth." Foxy cut in. "Bon-Bon originally asked me how he himself could talk to a girl, but he changed it to 'a friend' when he asked you guys." Puppet and Ballora looked surprised. "Yes, I know, it's quite the thing. But...wait, hang on!"

"What?" Puppet stuttered confusedly.

Foxy remembered something from yesterday, the camping sleepover day. Bon-Bon had been debating telling a romance story, and when he had been asked who, his eyes had flicked over to...

"Baby! He's asking how to talk to Baby!" Foxy exclaimed. "Isn't that right, Bon-Bon."

Bon-Bon blushed again, and he looked at the floor for a moment. "I...well...yes."

"I knew it! Don't worry, Bon-Bon, I can help you talk to her. Let's go ask her your question and see what she says. Come on, guys!"

Foxy ran out of the room towards the tv room, with the others behind him, so they could go back up the ladder.

* * *

As soon as Foxy emerged from the box, he ran over to the auditorium stage. This wasn't a random action, of course: next to the stage was a vent cover that showed inside Baby's room (the vents), more specifically the setup Baby was at when she played video games. Foxy knew that it would be easier to reach out to her here.

"Baby! Come out!" Foxy called, running up to the vent cover. The others emerged from the box as well, and they watched Foxy attempt to talk to Baby. "Baby! Hey! Answer us!"

He could see baby sitting at her deluxe gamer chair, furiously tapping the buttons of a controller as she stared at her out-of-sight tv. Clearly, she was in the middle of playing a game. Despite Foxy's yelling, Baby had not even glanced over at the pink-white fox. She was either intentionally ignoring them, or the headphones blocked her from hearing them.

"She has her headset on." Ballora pointed out. "I don't think she can hear us that way."

"I'll go get her." Foxy said, and he opened the nearby trapdoor so he could head down the passage to the vents where Baby lived.

And, of course, he did so.

* * *

"Baby!" Foxy called again as he opened her door and entered the vent tunnel. He ran along it towards Baby, who had taken off her headset and was fiddling with the wires and buttons at the back of her tv. The tv's screen was currently stuck on an error.

"WHAT?!" Baby barked, turning around to glare. But when she saw that it was just Foxy, she dropped the glare at once and smiled instead. "Oh, hi!"

"That was scary, geez. Anyway, come with me! Me and the others need to ask you a question, and it's too crowded in here to do it."

"But I'm in the middle of fixing my tv!"

"Here, I can fix it. Let me."

Foxy reached over to the wires at the back of the tv, but he accidentally did it too quickly. As his hand reached out, it accidentally grazed a loose wire, which got dislodged from the tv. The tv promptly snapped off.

"Oop!" Foxy said, surprised. He hadn't meant to do that. "Baby, I just did something! Don't worry, it's-"

But his words were meaningless this time. Baby, eyeing the unplugged cord and the now turned-off tv, gasped in such a large and loud way that Foxy would have never expected to hear it before now. "YOU JUST BROKE MY TV!"

"No, no, I didn't!" Foxy hurriedly plugged the cord back in and turned on the tv. It came on as it was supposed to. "See? I fixed it!"

But Baby still looked heartbroken. "You...just deleted...all of my progress!" She cried in a sad voice. "Now I'll have to play through all again!"

"I...no...I didn't mean to...I'm sorry!"

Baby was hyperventilating, and she looked as if she was about to pass out. But she stopped hyperventilating and instead took deep, calming breaths. "It's fine. It's totally fine. I'll just walk it off. No...big...deal..."

"Look, we can find a way to fix it! Doesn't the game have a background save in case something like this happens?"

Baby glared at Foxy, then sighed. "Forget it." She ran down the vent corridor and went out the door, jumping onto the landing below. Foxy hurriedly followed her. They were back in the room below the ladder leading up to the vents. Ballora, Puppet, and Bon-Bon were already there, having waited for Foxy to bring Baby out.

"So, what do you guys want?" Baby sighed, looking annoyed.

"Bon-Bon has been very secretive this whole entire day, and...well, basically, he wants to ask you something." Foxy explained. "Bon-Bon, go ahead and ask her your question."

Bon-Bon inched up to Baby, looking more nervous than Foxy had ever seen him be before. "I...I...I'm c-cute. And, uh...n-notice me?"

Baby's face lit up as she heard this, and she smiled widely. "Awww...that's adorable! Have you guys been training him so he can be more confident?"

"Uh, kind-of sort-of?" Foxy stuttered, unsure of how to respond.

"Oh, how nice of you. So, Bon-Bon, what did you want to ask me."

"Um...I...uh..." Bon-Bon sputtered, his courage waning. Then he inched away from Baby. "N-N-Nothing..."

"Awww, so CUTE!" Baby squealed. "Okay, Foxy, I'm not angry anymore. That really cheered me up!" She giggled, and Bon-Bon backed up against the wall even further, his blush persisting through and through.

"Yeah, uh, sure!" Foxy cheered. "I'm a great trainer! Hooray!"

"But he's also a detective." Ballora added.

"Yep!"

"Wait, if you're a detective...then we need those skills! Figure out what Bon-Bon's trying to ask!"

"Okay!" Foxy began talking to Bon-Bon as if the bunny hand-puppet was a dog. "What are you trying to say, boy? What are you trying to say?"

Bon-Bon looked even more uncomfortable. "Um...uh...I...I...I don't know..."

"Oooooh, I think I got it! Ballora, Puppet, can I talk to you two for a second?"

"Oh, okay!" Ballora exclaimed happily.

"Sure, I guess." Puppet added.

Foxy led them over to the other side of the room, far away from Baby and Bon-Bon. As they did so, Baby continued to stare adoringly at Bon-Bon. Then Bon-Bon started throwing cookies, like Baby had yesterday. Soon, the two of them were in an all-out war of throwing cookies at each other.

Meanwhile, Foxy told Ballora and Puppet his conclusion. "Guys, Bon-Bon likes Baby!"

Both the ballerina and the marionette gasped.

"Gasp!" Ballora said out loud.

"What makes you think that, Foxy?" Puppet asked.

"Well, he's being super nervous around her, and he's been blushing a lot, too." Foxy pointed out. "And he and Baby are throwing cookies at each other! Remember the chocolate thing? You know, how you're supposed to give chocolate to the boy/girl that you like?" The others nodded. Foxy then watched Bon-Bon and Baby continue their cookie fight for a second, until he noticed that Baby was throwing cookies back. "Wait, Baby's throwing them back? This isn't good."

"It isn't? Why would that be?" Ballora asked confusedly.

"Because Bon-Bon might get the wrong idea!"

"No, I think it's fine." Puppet cut in. "She's just throwing back the cookies Bon-Bon threw at her."

"Oh, yeah." Foxy responded, then he walked over to the action. At this point, cookies were lying everywhere. "Geez, so many cookies!"

"I know, isn't this fun?!" Baby squealed. "Food fight!" She threw cookies in every direction, not seeming to care where she threw them this time.

As she did this, Foxy sidestepped over to Bon-Bon. "Bon-Bon, just be clear with your words. You're already one step ahead."

"This is the final stretch! You can do it, Bon-Bon!" Puppet cheered.

Bon-Bon looked surprised, but he nodded meekly. "A-alright." He slowly approached Baby, who had stopped her cookie craze and had turned to face Bon-Bon. "I w-was wondering if...m-maybe you'd like to...talk sometime?"

Baby's face lit up even more. "Aww, of course! I'll talk to you anytime."

Bon-Bon's jaw opened like a trapdoor, and he seemed unable to say anything.

"Wow, he's speechless." Ballora noted in wonder.

"Oh, yeah." Baby said. "Well, Bon-Bon, if that was all, if you just wanted to talk to me, then you can come anytime! Knock on my door, call me, whatever you like! Can't stick around, though. I've got to go back to _fixing my game_." She glared at Foxy as she said this.

"Hey, I'm sorry!" Foxy apologized. "Just check the backup file, okay?"

Baby sighed. "Yeah, I'll go check the backup file. Well, it was nice talking to you guys. Bye."

Everyone waved at the clown girl as she went up the nearby ladder and went into the vent tunnel, closing the door behind her.

"Come on, Bon-Bon, let's go now." Foxy said, and he led the way as the animatronics trekked back down the hall, heading back to the auditorium.

* * *

Foxy and co. had arrived in Foxy's room when Ballora started to chant.

"Bon-Bon likes Baby!" Ballora chanted.

"Bon-Bon likes Baby! Bon-Bon likes Baby!" Foxy and Puppet joined in.

Bon-Bon groaned loudly. "Why do you guys have to pick on me?"

"'Cause you're just so CUTE!" Foxy teased, laughing. Bon-Bon sighed even louder.

_"And good at housing explosives."_

"Wait, what?"

"There better not be any TNT in this pizzeria." Ballora muttered suspiciously.

"I thought you took away all my explosives, Foxy." Bon-Bon mentioned confusedly.

"Yep, I did. They're gone for good." Foxy said, sure of himself on that.

_"For now."_

"I don't like the sound of that..." Ballora complained.

"Don't worry, it's all good." Foxy assured her.

"So...how did I do with...Baby?" Bon-Bon stuttered, his nervousness coming back. "Did she...say yes?"

"Well, actually, kinda. She sort of said that you're her friend. That's a good first step."

"She friend-zoned you! HA!" Ballora laughed.

Foxy looked at her disapprovingly. "Ballora, don't say that. She didn't friend zone him, this is just the first step."

"Alright, yes, it's the first step."

"I can't believe I actually helped you, Bon-Bon." Puppet voiced in distaste. "If I had known this advice was going to you, Bon-Bon, I would have said something completely different."

"Wow, Puppet, that's really mean." Foxy chastised.

"Well, I was lied to!"

"He lied to me, too!" Ballora added. "He said it was for a friend."

Bon-Bon just glanced at both of them, then shrugged and ran over to Foxy's cove, where he opened the trapdoor and disappeared into Foxy's back room. "Gregory, I'm coming!"

Foxy watched him, then he looked back at Puppet and Ballora. "Well, me and him are gonna relax and get to sleep. Have a good night, guys."

"Seeya." Puppet said, waving to Foxy before leaved the room.

"Bye." Ballora added, nodding slightly, then heading off as well.

Foxy turned and went down the trapdoor himself, closing it behind him as he went through the small passage into the back room. He came up to Bon-Bon, who was sitting by Gregory's cage, silently watching the chicken walk around the cage.

"You okay, Bon-Bon?" Foxy asked, raising a metal eyebrow.

"Yeah." Bon-Bon mumbled. "Just...watching Gregory."

"Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes, I was just...so nervous about talking to her. Thank god I finally did it."

"Hey, I'm proud of you for this. You've taken the first step, and you've become better friends with Baby too. Good job today."

"...thanks, Foxy."

"Anytime, Bon-Bon. I'm gonna deactivate now, okay? I'm kind of tired from all of today's events."

"Go ahead. I'll just be here."

"Got it. Good night."

"Night."

Foxy walked over and stood near the chest of drawers, then deactivated himself, ready to sleep the night away...

* * *

**WOOOO, yes! Finally done with November! It took me WAY too long to finish the second month of the animatronics' daily life in Circus Baby's.**

**Next chapter, we move on to December! Expect some Christmas-related chapters, new characters, and, of course, even more random shenanigans.**

**Seeya next time, everybody!**


	47. A Game Of Would You Rather

**Hey, everyone! It's time for the next month, December! Lots of chapters coming up.**

**To start off, this chapter is random shenanigans, for the most part. It's mostly just another night for the animatronics to play a game and work off the tension from earlier chapters. There's a little Christmas-related content here, but not much. That stuff is being saved for later chapters, because the things the animatronics need to do for Christmas are an entirely different thing from what this chapter focuses on.**

**It'll still be enjoyable though. So, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**~December~**

**~The First Year~**

* * *

"So, yeah, Gregory has just been laying a lot of eggs recently." Bon-Bon explained, tapping the cage of the friendly chicken.

Foxy was a little surprised to hear this. "Wow, she has? How often?"

"Constantly."

"Huh, interesting! You know, maybe we can make a business out of this. It could be called: 'Egg Sellers Anonymous'! Wait, no, that doesn't sound cool. Uh...'Foxy's Egg Emporium'! Okay, that sounds better."

"We should add a little to that. Like...'Foxy's Excellent Egg Emporium'."

"Ooh, that's a nice name! Good thinking, but maybe we should think of what else we could name it before we just name it that. Hey, Gregory, have you got any ideas?"

Gregory nodded, and Foxy nodded back. The pink-white fox then reached to his desk drawer, pulled a piece of paper out of it, and passed it to Gregory. The chicken placed it on the floor of the cage and began scratching chicken scratch onto it using her feet talons. After a minute, she stopped, and Foxy reached into the cage and took back the piece of paper, then examined it, looking at the name Gregory has suggested.

"What did Gregory write?" Bon-Bon asked.

"His idea is to name the company 'Chicken Coop'!" Foxy answered.

"Chicken Coop, huh? That...actually sounds pretty good."

"Yeah! Good job, Gregory! We can always count on you to come up with best ideas. Seriously, I would have never thought of anything CLOSE to that had you not been here."

Gregory bawked happily, flapping her wings.

"Aw, you're happy, aren't you? Good chicken, always laying eggs! Man, Bon-Bon, Gregory is great. He really is...no, wait, SHE really is great. Ah, that brings back memories. Remember when the time we thought Gregory was boy, but we found out later that she was actually a girl? Otherwise, she wouldn't be able to lay all of these eggs."

"I do remember that, actually. Wasn't that long ago, but it feels like it."

"Yep, it sure does-"

"HI GUYS!"

Foxy and Bon-Bon both jumped; Baby had yelled this excitedly as she had come running into the room. For some reason, she was carrying a jar of candy canes. (And she had discarded her fake valley girl accent entirely at this point)

"Hi." Foxy greeted.

"H-hey there." Bon-Bon said, blushing faintly.

"Nice to see you around here...say...what is that you've got in your hand? Why do you have that?"

Baby seemed startled. "Oh, uh, no reason." She opened her chest cavity and quickly put the jar inside, then closed it back up.

"Oh, okay, then. So, greetings! What brings you to my HUMBLE abode?"

Baby smiled for a moment, then frowned, sighing deeply. "...I'm bored. Really, really, really bored."

Foxy grinned tauntingly. "Oh, so you're BORED? You're BOREEEED?"

"Yeah, I am...because SOMEBODY broke my tv!" She scowled at Foxy.

"Well, I'm SORRY I had to disconnect you from your games so you can come out here for ONCE in your life! I mean, you've got it better than me. My device-" Foxy pointed a thumb at his computer, sitting on his desk right behind him "-doesn't even work. How can you complain?"

"That may be true, but...I'm still bored. SO. INSANELY. BORED!"

"Of course you still are! And...you know what? So am I. Maybe we should...go and talk to Puppet. Maybe he's got something we can do."

"Alright, fine, we can do that. Just hold on a sec." Baby walked over to Gregory's cage and peered down at the chicken. "Hi, Gregory! Okay, now we can go."

They left the back room, heading up the passage and up the trapdoor into Foxy's front room. For some reason, Bon-Bon did so faster than everyone else, looking as if he had no intention of being anywhere near Foxy's room right now.

"Bon-Bon, why are you heading out so fast?" Foxy asked.

"Uh, no reason." Bon-Bon replied.

"Oh, okay."

The group entered the main room, and Foxy found himself startled again.

"Woah!" He said.

Puppet was already inside the room, sitting by himself at one of the tables. One of his spindly fingers was tapping the table as he sat there and stared off at the ground.

"Oh, hey Puppet!" Foxy greeted.

"Hey, buddies. Good to see you guys around." Puppet replied, smiling slightly. Foxy found Puppet's smile weird; the mouth hole in his mask would sort of...bend? He didn't know how that worked, but it did somehow. Seeing Puppet in the main room also made Foxy confused.

"Hey, wait a second." Foxy voiced, and he turned around and looked at Baby. "Baby, Puppet was sitting right here the whole time. Why didn't you talk to him first?"

Baby looked awkward for a second, then spoke up. "Well...I kind of had my face in my candy cane jar while I was walking through the room, so I didn't notice him." She re-opened her chest cavity and finally pulled out the candy cane jar, allowing everyone to see it.

"Really? Candy canes? Now, of all times?"

"Well, yeah, of course! It's December, which means eating candy canes is normal!"

"Fine. Anyways, Puppet, we're bored. I'm bored, Baby's bored, and Bon-Bon...is being oddly quiet, so I suppose he's also bored."

"Sounds great." Puppet sighed unhappily. "Guess what I am."

"What?"

"Bored. I feel as if there's nothing we can do today."

"Join the club."

"I think I'm already in it."

"Yes, you probably are. So...oh, hey! I have an idea. Since we're all so bored and have nothing to do, I say we play another game. It's been quite a few days since we've done any games. Let's all take a seat first." Everyone sat down at different tables in the room and faced each other. Baby closed her chest cavity and began munching on the candy canes while she faced everybody else. "Now, time to brainstorm. Puppet, got any ideas?"

"I do, actually. It's this fun little game that all of the cool kids like to play these days. And we need to stay hip, even if the pizzeria isn't open. Am I right?" Everyone nodded, and Puppet nodded back. "Okay, let me tell you what the game is. It's called: 'Would You Rather?'. It's a game where one person asks another to choose between two scenarios and to decide which one is more preferable. It'll be a good icebreaker to help us get to know each other a little better."

"Oh, that does sound interesting. Can you explain how it works in a bit more detail?"

"Sure thing. See, we start by having one person ask everybody else: 'Would You Rather do this, or that?' and everyone chooses between the two scenarios based on what they think is preferable. Both scenarios can either be really good, or really bad."

"This does sound pretty cool, so I think we'll go with this game. Who's gonna start first?"

"You know what? I'll go first."

"Okay, go on."

"With pleasure. Now, this first one is gonna be a bit mean, so you'd better brace yourselves. Would you rather eat one hundred puppies, or five hundred ants?"

"Ants. I pick ants." Foxy chose. "I actually kind of like puppies, to be honest."

"Wait...are the puppies alive or not?" Baby asked Puppet.

Foxy gasped. "What?! Baby, how is that a question we could be asking? Alive or not, they're still puppies!"

"Yeah, but it's still a factor in this. Are they alive or not, Puppet?"

"They are." Puppet answered.

"Okay, then I'd rather eat the puppies."

Foxy's jaw opened like a trapdoor. How...how could she just say that?

"Alright." Puppet said. "What about you, Bon-Bon."

Bon-Bon contemplated this. "That's a difficult one." He said. "Are the ants roasted, or cooked, or anything?"

"Hmm...tell ya what: you guys can have the ants however you like, but you still have to eat them if you choose them."

"Ants. I can stand to eat chocolate-covered ants."

"Wait, me too! If I can have the ants any way, I'll eat them!" Baby exclaimed.

"Heh, so I did pick the good option after all." Foxy gloated. "Why did you pick the puppies first though, Baby? They're puppies!"

"Yeah, but they can probably slide down better than normal, everyday ants. Imagine hundreds of ants crawling into your throat and venturing around your systems."

"I mean, yes, that's terrible, and I'd rather not have that happen to me, but eating puppies is cruel! As you eat them, you'd hear them yapping with their tiny voices...and...I only just realized just how dark this is. Puppet, why'd you have to pick such an evil topic?"

"Hey, don't say that!" Puppet replied. "It's the point of the game to present scenarios that are either good or bad. Anyways, who wants to go next?"

"Me. I have one, guys, and I think it'll work. Would you rather leave the pizzeria forever, or get five trillion dollars, but you have to stay forever? Also, the money can be used for anything, and it's all brought here, so nobody has to leave to get it. BUT if you get the money, you can't leave ever. You'll be stuck in this place for as long as you live."

Foxy grinned as he let the others think about this. He knew his question would be hard: the animatronics were desperate for freedom and to have a chance to explore the outside world, but they also still liked their new home very much. Besides, having tons of money would be hard to pass up.

Bon-Bon's eyes widened. "Like, forever?"

"Forever. Forever and ever."

"Hmm, this is a difficult one." Puppet said, seemingly thinking about Foxy's question. "Wait, hold on. If we get freedom and can leave the pizzeria, can we come back to visit at any time?"

"No. You can't come back ever again."

"If we leave, do we have any starting money to help us stay afloat?" Bon-Bon asked.

"Nope. You don't start with even a single penny. What you will have is whatever you have in your chest cavity right now."

"Well, uh...I've got cookies!" Bon-Bon tossed a few cookies into the air, catching them all in his mouth and eating them up.

"And I've got candy canes!" Baby added, waving her jar of candy canes.

"I have...a phone." Foxy revealed unenthusiastically, opening his chest cavity and pulling out the phone inside. He was glad to have that: the animatronics had virtually no pockets, and all they could really do was store things inside their chest cavity, which doubled as a storage tank.

"And I have eggs." Puppet sighed, shrugging. He pulled out eggs from...wait, how did he pull eggs out? Foxy knew that unlike him and the others, Puppet didn't have the faceplates or and of the other assorted animatronics parts they had, and definitely not the chest cavity, so...where did he store stuff?

Everyone found Puppet's 'egg' thing funny, and they all chuckled a bit. Then, Bon-Bon spoke back up.

"So, we have pretty much nothing particularly useful." Bon-Bon assessed. "Now to think back on that question. Hmm...it actually is a pretty difficult question."

"Better think hard on this one." Foxy laughed. "And you'd better hurry, too, because we don't have all day."

"Uh...I guess I'll stay."

"Yeah, me too." Puppet agreed.

"I'd also stay." Baby added. "But, it hardly matters, because the way things currently are, we don't have a choice whether we stay or leave. All the exits in this place are locked. So, I'll stay and take the money, and then donate that money or something."

"I mean, we could re-decorate the pizzeria to something else." Foxy suggested. "Maybe even change the name."

Baby took one look around the room, then shook her head. "Donate."

Foxy wasn't surprised; this was Baby's location, of course she didn't want to change it.

"What would we even call the place if we re-named it?" Bon-Bon asked curiously.

"FOXY'S AWESOME PIZZERIA!" Foxy exclaimed at once, grinning weirdly.

"Nope, not happening." Baby refused at once, frowning unapprovingly.

"Well, it definitely sounds better than 'Circus Baby's Pizza World'."

"EXCUSE me, the name of this place sounds really cool the way it is!"

"Bon-Bon's Bakery, then!" Bon-Bon suggested.

"Okay, maybe that works? I dunno, sounds a little plain."

"Eh, I was just trying to throw something out and see if it stuck. Back to the drawing board, then."

"Puppet's Pool Palace." Puppet threw in.

"You want to make this place about WATER?" Foxy responded incredulously. "We're ANIMATRONICS! Even if we have water-proof suits, they could still fail! We don't know if they're completely foolproof."

"I mean, I dunno. You were in the water before, and you seemed just fine afterward. Even when Bob-Bon jumped into the water without his mask that one time, he didn't seem to have suffered any serious damage afterward."

"...okay, good point." Puppet lazily tossed one of his eggs into the air in defeat, and Baby quickly caught it before it could land on the ground. As soon as it settled into her hands, the egg cracked open, and yet another baby chicken peeked its head out.

Foxy watched this and gaped in awe. "Baby...did you just become a mother to yet another baby chicken under the course of ten seconds?"

"Yes! Aw, and it's so cute!" Baby cooed, staring adoringly at the baby chicken. Foxy grinned, then got up and reached out to touch the baby chicken. As he did, his claws accidentally began to retract out. Baby, noticing this, quickly held the baby chicken away so it wouldn't get hurt. "No! Don't hurt Cleopatra II!"

"Cleopatra II?" Foxy stuttered. "What happened to the first?"

"That's...personal information. I can't tell you. And, don't question me on how I name babies. I'm a mother, so I get to name my baby chicken whatever I want."

Just then, the baby chicken, who was gathering strength the whole time, jumped out of Baby's arms and ran away, heading into Foxy's room and disappearing from sight.

"Woah!" Foxy gasped. "Why'd Cleo just run off?"

"She must have heard Gregory from the next room and went to hang out with him." Bon-Bon guessed, smiling. "She'll be fine with Gregory."

"Oh, well...okay." Baby accepted, nodding. "If that's what she wants to do, then I'll let her do her own thing."

Foxy sat back down. "Okay, who's going next?" He asked.

"I'll go next, I guess." Bon-Bon replied. "Here's the one I've got: would you rather confuse a muffin for a baby, or a baby for a muffin?"

"Baby for a muffin." Everyone said at the same time.

Bon-Bon blinked once, bewildered at how quickly everyone has answered, then spoke back up. "That was a quick answer. Why do you guys pick that?"

"Well, I think that if we ate a baby while also thinking it was a muffin and not hearing any of the baby's cries, it might actually be bearable." Foxy said. "That sounds weird, but it works. Besides, it might actually taste really good. Maybe babies taste like baby back ribs."

Foxy, amused at his own answer, sang a song about baby back ribs that he had gotten from a _Chili's_ commercial. Everyone kinda just awkwardly watched as he did so.

"So, yeah, that's my answer." Foxy repeated as he finished the song. Puppet and Baby both nodded as he said this, signaling that they had chosen the same answer for the same reason as Foxy.

"Well, I guess I'm going next, then?" Baby stuttered, and when nobody else objected to this, she continued on. "Um...would you rather eat Freddy's chicken every day for the rest of your life, or eat one rotten fish a day, every day, for the rest of your life?"

"I...don't know how to respond to that one." Foxy said confusedly. "We already eat chicken pretty much every day, which, now that I think about it, is kinda stupid. We're in a pizzeria and we've been eating nothing but chicken every day. I have yet to see a single pizza in this entire building. Anyway, about that question...if we do eat the rotten fish, can we eat whatever else we want afterward?"

"Yeah, but you have to eat a rotten fish at least one time a day, otherwise you'll have to eat Freddy's chicken all of the time."

"The rotten fish." Foxy and Bon-Bon both said. They both had too much experience with Freddy's cooking, and besides, they didn't even have taste buds anyway. They formed opinions on food based on how well their systems reacted to it.

Baby seemed surprised at Foxy and Bon-Bon's answers. "What?! Really?!"

"I mean, we don't have taste buds, so...yeah, the rotten fish. We're going with that." Bon-Bon reasoned simply.

"Puppet, what about you?" Foxy asked the marionette.

"The...the chicken, I guess?" Puppet answered politely. "I suppose that if I ate it, it would make Freddy happy."

Foxy and Baby both 'aww-ed' to this. Bon-Bon shrugged.

"Alright, Puppet, that was a good answer." Foxy said. "It's your turn again."

"It's my turn?"

"Yeah. Go for it."

"Okay. Let's see...would you rather turn all of your friends into one person by taking their parts and smashing them together-"

Puppet paused and glared at Foxy for a moment before continuing. Foxy's eyes widened, but he said nothing.

Inside, Foxy could feel the voice convulsing with...something. Was it interestedness and gleefulness, or something else? He felt concerned. What was it going on about now? And why had Puppet glared at him? Foxy, while he wasn't sure about it, had an odd feeling that while Puppet had been glaring at him, he hadn't been glaring at _him_.

Meanwhile, Puppet continued.

"-or get a unicorn for free?"

"UNICORN!" Bon-Bon shouted out. "Another animal friend would be great!"

"Well, my choice is, obviously-" Foxy began, but suddenly, he found himself unable to talk. The voice inside him chimed in as Foxy's voice failed.

_"To turn my friends into one by taking their parts!"_

"-I- what- no!" Foxy shouted out, his speech restored again. "Not that! I choose the unicorn!"

Puppet stared at Foxy oddly, but shrugged. "Good choice, you two. What about you, Baby?"

"Um...uh..." Baby muttered, momentarily stumped. "I guess...the unicorn? This is kind of a difficult choice."

"So, if I were to bring a unicorn here, you guys would be okay with it, right?"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Foxy exclaimed. "This was a trick question, wasn't it?!"

"I have three people here, and all of them approve of me bringing in a unicorn. It's official, I'm gonna try and see if I can bring one in."

Bon-Bon let out a cheer. Baby nodded acceptingly. Meanwhile, Foxy could hear the voice chiming in inside his head.

_"We covered that up real nicely, didn't we, Foxy?"_

_Yeah, it was real subtle. _Foxy thought sarcastically, knowing the voice could hear his thoughts if Foxy wanted her to hear them. _As subtle as a sledgehammer. But, that's besides the point. You're being way too chatty, and you need to shut up now. You're not going to interrupt me and the others fun on my watch._

"Wait, but, even if we were actually bringing a unicorn in here, where would we get one from?" Bon-Bon asked.

"Good question." Foxy agreed. "Puppet, can you explain that?"

Puppet scratched his head. "Well, it was pretty simple. They're being sold on this one website that Foxy recommended to me the other day. The website said that if I paid it a million dollars, I'd get a unicorn."

Foxy, hearing this, froze up, then sighed deeply. "Puppet, can I tell you something?"

"What?"

"I was joking about that. That website was a scam."

"Huh?! But it seemed so real! The website looked so official, and it even had cool pictures and shiny text!"

"It wasn't real, Puppet. I thought you would have figured that out on your own, but clearly that was giving you too much credit."

"Well, anyone could've failed to figure it out!"

"No, it was pretty obvious. It even said at the bottom of the page: 'This is a scam. If you actually buy this, you're an idiot.'"

Puppet stared off into space, completely silent for a few seconds. Then he facepalmed. "I'm gonna need to find a way to get my money back..."

Baby did a double take. "Wait, what?! You actually had a million dollars?! And it's gone now because you spent on a SCAM?!"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Wait, is that why we're here?!" Foxy hastily yelled. "Puppet, are you trying to scam us out of our own money so you can possible get SCAMMED even more?!"

"No, no, no." Puppet denied, shaking his head. "It was just that one time with the unicorn that I got scammed. I'm usually smarter than that."

"Well, even so, don't take our money."

"We had money?" Bon-Bon stuttered confusedly.

"I guess so? I dunno. Also, Puppet, how did you get a million dollars?"

"Oh, that?" Puppet said. "I found a gigantic jar somewhere around this area, and it was filled with stacks of one hundred-dollar-bills. I counted it up, and it came up to a million."

"That's it? Wow, that's an incredible coincidence, I bet. Anyway, is it my turn?"

"Yes."

"Okay. So...would you rather have candy that tastes like spoiled milk, but everything else tastes like licorice...or have everything in the world taste exactly the same as chicken?"

"Licorice." Baby answered.

"Really?"

"I love licorice, personally. So, yeah, that's my answer."

"What type of licorice would the licorice be?" Bon-Bon inquired.

"Plain black licorice." Foxy replied.

"I'll take the chicken. I really don't like black licorice."

"Me neither."

"I'm with you guys on this one." Puppet agreed. "I can live without candy, but I do not like licorice at all."

"Yeah, it's bad." Bon-Bon said.

"What? Really? Aww..." Baby sighed.

Bon-Bon looked panicked, then he quickly spoke back up. "Um, I mean, black licorice is the best thing in the world!"

"You think so too? Yay!" Baby cheered.

"Good answers, everyone." Foxy commended the others. "That was a pretty easy one, wasn't it? Also, Baby, you and Bon-Bon should hang out sometime."

"Yeah, you guys have a lot in common." Puppet added.

"Nah, can't." Baby refused. "I'm too busy most of the time. I mean, Bon-Bon can visit me, but chances are that I probably will be so focused into my games that I won't even end up looking at him."

"Oh, that's baloney. Playing video games isn't considered 'busy'."

"Hey! Playing games is a full-time job, and some people out there have got to do it!"

"Yeah, she's right in that department." Foxy confirmed. "Some people get paid to play video games, and through that, they end up busy."

"Man, that's just silly." Puppet scoffed. "Being paid to play video games? That's nonsense."

Baby sighed. "Do you have to make fun of the stuff of my dreams, guys? I mean, come on."

"Sorry, Baby." Foxy apologized. "We all accept that playing games is a legitimate way of earning money."

"How would you get the money if you won, though?" Puppet wondered. "Does the money print out of your console, or...what?"

"It's a complicated process. It's better if I spare you the details." Baby reasoned.

"Bon-Bon, your turn." Foxy said, waving at the bunny hand-puppet.

"Okay, um..." Bon-Bon decided, thinking to himself. "Let me think for a moment. I'm not that good at thinking up scenarios...hmm...would you rather be ten feet tall, or three feet tall?"

"Tall!" Foxy chose. "If I was tall, I could tower over everybody like a giant! No, wait, small! If I was small, I could get through all the small spaces around here with no problems! I chose small!"

"Alright. What about you, Puppet? And you, Baby?"

"I guess I'd be tall." Baby said. "If I was really tall and skinny, I could hide behind light posts and jump out and scare people."

"Actually, that does sound awesome!" Foxy admit. "Too bad that it's too late for me to change my answer..."

"I'd be tall." Puppet answered. "If I were tall, I could pretend to be Slenderman."

Foxy and Baby gasped in awe of what a good idea this was.

"It could work, no denying that!" Foxy said.

"We could get you all decked out in a Slenderman costume sometime!" Baby suggested. "Oh, it's be so fun!"

"I don't get it." Bon-Bon mumbled. "What is this 'Slenderman'?"

"Don't worry, I'll tell you about it later." Foxy assured the bunny hand-puppet. "Probably before we deactivate for the night. Baby, your turn."

Baby giggled. "Oh, gosh, let me see...what to pick...would you rather be stuck in Ballora's room, unable to leave, or would you rather be in a fiery pit of Hell?"

"Fiery pit of hell." Foxy answered, not wanting to ever be trapped in Ballora's room.

"I mean, it depends." Puppet contemplated. "How hot would the fiery pit be?"

"Remember my magma suit from the fashion show?" Baby reminded him. "That hot."

"Huh. Well...can I get air conditioning in the pit?"

"Eh, well, I don't see why not. It is just a pit."

"Yeah, I choose the fiery pit."

"Is Ballora in her room?" Bon-Bon asked.

"Yes, of course. She's always there." Baby responded.

Bon-Bon cringed for a moment before he kept talking. "Is Reggie going to be in there?"

"Yeah, he'd be there. He doesn't really have anywhere else to go as of now."

"Hmm. Ahh, I'll pick Ballora's room. Why not? I'll have Reggie confuse Ballora or something so she doesn't go at me."

"Wow, Bon-Bon, what a choice." Foxy said, still against being in Ballora's room. "You're probably gonna suffer forever if you have to stay in there."

"Come on, guys! Ballora's room isn't that bad." Baby reasoned defensively. "She has comfy couches, for starters!'

"Yeah, but if Ballora is in there, it wouldn't matter. Besides, the fiery pit of hell sounds really cool, so I'm going for it."

"That is true..."

"It is. Imagine telling everybody you lived in a fiery pit of Hell. That, while incredibly excruciating, would also kind of be awesome."

"Okay, yeah, I'm choosing the fiery pit of hell. Sorry, Ballora!"

"Imagine all the adventures someone could have while in that pit." Puppet wondered, staring off in thought of this.

"Um, can I switch my vote?" Bon-Bon asked.

"Nope, too late. You're stuck with Ballora now." Foxy refused, smirking.

"Aww..."

"Well, this has been fun." Foxy stood up from his chair. "I think I'm going back to my room now, 'cause I've got quite a few things I need to do. Gotta brainstorm more game ideas, plan what I'll do on other days, find some money I lost earlier, and, more importantly, to get a certain unicorn-affiliated scam website deleted."

"Wait, what?" Everyone else sputtered confusedly.

"Nevermind, it's not any of your concern! I'd better get going now. Bye, guys! Seeya later!"

Foxy waved goodbye to everybody as he left the room and entered his own room, ready to tackle a few unfinished jobs...


	48. Decorating For Christmas

Foxy yawned as he awakened inside his cove. The curtains were closed, and he was cast in darkness.

_Ah, a brand new night. _Foxy thought. _I'm gonna go have some fun today. Maybe I'll go for a run, or play another game with everybody, or make some food...eh, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. But for now, it's time to start the day._

Foxy grabbed his curtains and drew them open, allowing him to view his room. And he immediately did a double-take.

The entire room had almost entirely been emptied out of its decorations. The stools, the boxes in the corner, the paintings, nearly EVERYTHING was gone. The only things still remaining were the posters of Funtime Foxy.

Foxy gaped at this. His room was finally cleared out? His room had finally been rid of the decorations he didn't really like?

_Did Puppet finally come in here and clean out the decorations?! Awesome! _Foxy cheered in his thoughts. _Looks like he finally got all the emails I sent him. About time. Now it's finally empty! Well, the posters are still here, but...eh, I actually don't mind them too much. I'll let that part slide. Anyway, I should go and see what there is to do today!_

Foxy exited the room and headed into the main room...then, once again, stopped in his tracks in utmost surprise.

Ballora and Bon-Bon were both putting up fairy lights along the walls. Some Christmas bells has been placed above the doorway to the small hallway. A huge box was sitting at the side of the room, practically bursting with assorted decorations. Some decorations were too big to fit in the box, and they had been placed next to it instead. Foxy could see a sleigh and several plastic snowmen, among other things, surrounding the box. Another big box was sitting in a corner, filled to the brim with snow. Meanwhile, Puppet was standing off to the side and watching the ballerina and bunny hand-puppet decorate, a look of unhappiness on his face.

"Woah!" Foxy gasped. "What's going on?"

"Foxy!" Puppet exclaimed, turning around. "Thank god you're here!" Puppet ran up to Foxy and began shaking him around. "Foxy, it's awful! It's so, so, awful!"

"Gaaah! Stop shaking me!"

"Oh, sorry." Puppet stepped away from Foxy, stopping the shaking as he did so.

"Thank you. Now, what is going on here?"

"Huh?" Ballora said, pausing on her work and turning around. "Oh, hey, Foxy! I'll bet your wondering what me and Bon-Bon are doing. Well, Christmas is coming soon, so me and him are putting up decorations around the pizzeria! I told you before that Christmas was coming, remember?"

"Yeah, but..." Foxy tried to say, but Ballora had already tuned out. She turned around and continued to set the fairy lights along the walls, humming 'O Christmas Tree' as she worked. Foxy, giving up on trying to talk to her, turned to talk to Bon-Bon instead, who was hanging up garland in the opposite direction that Ballora was going in with her fairy lights. "Bon-Bon, why are you helping her?"

"Eh, I wouldn't normally, but she's paying me to do this."

"In cash?"

"Nope, in cookies, because that's what she's got. And even if she did have money, she'd keep it to herself. I wouldn't expect even a single dime from her."

"Oh, well, that is a pretty good reason to help her out."

"Foxy, why are you so calm about this?!" Puppet interrupted, still panicked over Ballora and Bon-Bon putting up decorations. "They're vandalizing the pizzeria!"

"No, it's fine! They're just decorating the pizzeria for Christmas. Well, whatever Christmas is, anyway. I think it must be something about...fire, probably? At least, that's what I guess."

"You call it decorating, I call it vandalization! They're going to mess with all of the rooms in the building when they're all perfectly fine as they are!"

"Aw, I think it's great." Ballora chimed in. She was a good way through her work so far; not only had she hung more fairy lights on the walls, but she had also hung a Christmas wreath above the doorway to the smaller hallway.

"Say, what's in here?" Foxy asked, spotting the box in the middle of the room. He went over to it and opened it up. Inside were an assorted number of decorations, including presents and gingerbread houses. As Foxy looked at all this, Ballora was busy chastising Bon-Bon over using garland.

"Bon-Bon, what is this?! Why are you using garland instead of fairy lights, like me?" Ballora huffed. "We're taking these down, right now!" She began taking down the garland.

"No, stop! What are you doing?!" Bon-Bon complained as she did this.

"So, why are we hanging these things up again?" Foxy asked, stopping his search through the box to talk to the others. "There's no reason for any of this to be in here. Oh, and by the way, Puppet, thanks for removing all that stuff from my room. I was getting sick of it."

Puppet looked confused. "I did what?"

"You removed the boxes and stuff from my room! Come here, I'll show you it while Ballora and Bon-Bon do...whatever it is they're doing."

Foxy led Puppet over to his room and pointed at how the room was now devoid of the stools and boxes and paintings.

"See? It's all gone!" Foxy said. "All the boxes and stuff!"

Puppet looked even more confused than before. "Boxes? What boxes? They were never any boxes over here to begin with."

"There were! There was a huge pile of them in the corner. Thanks for clearing those away! Also, thanks for removing the paintings. I didn't like then too much."

"Huh? What paintings? I never got you any paintings."

"Uh, there were definitely paintings on the wall before! So...does that mean you didn't move anything in my room?"

"No!"

"Then who did? I- wait. Hold on. I think I may know who."

Foxy and Puppet went back into the main room. Ballora and Bon-Bon had quit their dispute over the garland (which was now replaced by fairy lights) and were stringing the fairy lights along the wall of the stage now. Ballora was even putting more wreaths on the wall of the stage, as well as stringing more fairy lights to the front of the stage.

_So, if she's decorating the main room, now, then..._ Foxy thought, and then he spoke up. "Ballora, did you move the stuff that was in my room, out of my room?"

Ballora turned around, frowning in thought. "Um...maybe. Don't really remember if I did anything like that lately."

"So, I'm guessing that you didn't, then. I could be wrong, but that's my guess." Foxy shrugged, then turned away from Ballora. He walked over to look at the wreath hanging over the doorway to the smaller hall. But, as he did, he noticed something was off about the smaller hall. "What the? Puppet, come here!"

Puppet came over, and Foxy led him over into the smaller hall. Then Foxy gaped at everything. All four doors in the hallway had been sealed off from the inside, with a false wall now waiting behind each set of doors. The doors themselves were closed up, with signs tacked onto each one of them reading: _UNDER CONSTRUCTION_.

"Under construction?! What?" Foxy exclaimed. "What the heck? Why are these rooms under construction?!"

"See, this is what I was talking about!" Puppet yelled frustratedly. "In their meaningless pursuit to 'decorate' the building, they decided that these rooms needed to be changed, and they blocked them off and put them under construction!"

"WHAT?! No, this can't be the case!" Foxy ran over to one of the doors and tugged on the handle, but it was locked, and he had no key with him to unlock the doors. "Gah! I can't open the doors!"

"Hey, guys, don't pin the blame on me!" Ballora exclaimed from the main room. "I had nothing to do with it this time, honest!"

"But the doors and locked and the rooms are sealed."

"Yeah..." Ballora came in to the smaller hall. "Unfortunately, they're Ballora-proof. I would have tried to get undo this sealing of the rooms before you guys came along had it not been Ballora-proofed." Ballora ran back into the main room and squealed at something in there. "Oh, those are so cute!"

"Well, then they're probably not just that, but also ANIMATRONIC-proof!" Foxy deduced as Ballora left. "I can't open these doors either! Wait, does that mean that...HE came back? The Re-Decorator...is he the one responsible for this?"

Puppet gasped, then nodded. "I think so. He must still be trying to mess with our pizzeria's décor."

"Dang it! We're going to have to find a way to get rid of him once he comes back. Until then, though...might as well see what got Ballora so excited in the other room."

Foxy and Puppet went back into the main room to find that while they had been gawking at the sealed rooms, Bon-Bon had still been working. The bunny hand-puppet had placed some elf plushies in front of the stage's platforms, as well some reindeer plushies. The elves in particular stood out to two certain animatronics.

"Gah! Creepy elf plushies!" Foxy sputtered, keeping his distance from the stage.

If Foxy had been creeped out by this, than Puppet had been downright terrified. "This place is getting scarier than usual!" The marionette shouted disapprovingly.

"I think it's cute..." Ballora sighed, clearly thinking the elf plushies were just fine. "And this probably won't even be the best part of decorating!"

"Did you guys even ask everybody else what THEY thought about this before you started decorating?!" Puppet asked sharply.

"Puppet, what do you think about this?" She asked, and before Puppet could even say anything, she kept going. "You like it, good!" She looked up at the ceiling. "Freddy, what do you think about this?" She paused for a moment. "You like it, good!" She ran over to Foxy. "Foxy, what do you think about this?"

"Do I even have a choice?" Foxy asked.

Ballora completely ignored him. "That's great, you love it! And Bon-Bon, what about you?"

"Well, you're giving me cookies, so...sure." Bon-Bon agreed.

"See? I asked everyone. Now we can do it."

"Guess we've got to help you, then." Foxy said.

"Wait, really? You're gonna help?"

"Yeah, sure. Got nothing better to do today."

"But-" Puppet began, but Foxy put a finger to his own jaws and made a quiet shushing sound. Puppet fell silent, then begrudgingly nodded. "Yes, fine."

"Let's get started then." Foxy went over to the decoration box and reached inside it, then went through its contents until he found a single stocking. "A stocking. I'll put it...here." Foxy put it on the wall near the doorway to the smaller hall.

Puppet winced. "Err, I don't know about that. Doesn't seem like a good place to put it."

"Yes, that really doesn't look right." Ballora agreed as she passed by carrying some more stockings and an extra wreath. "We could use more decorations around this doorway, though. And maybe...maybe even a fireplace! We'll see, we'll see." She handed the wreath to a passing Bon-Bon, and she and him together went to the doorway and began re-arranging it. The wreath hanging over the doorway was replaced by some stockings instead, and that wreath and the extra one Ballora had were placed on either side of the doorway.

Foxy stared at the stocking he still had in his hand, thinking about where to put his. "Hmm, what about mine? Maybe...oh maybe by more door." Foxy went over to the doorway to his room and hung his stocking there. "There we go!" He walked back over to the others, who were eyeing the same doorway from before.

"Hmm, it looks good, but I feel like something's missing..." Ballora contemplated.

"I know." Bon-Bon chimed in, and he took down the stocking hanging between the other stockings and replaced it with...mistletoe.

Ballora gasped in excited-ness as soon as she saw the bunny hand-puppet do this. Bon-Bon, you should find a way to get Baby under that!"

Foxy, a weird joke forming in his head, acted upon this. He walked right under the mistletoe. "Hey, Bon-Bon, dare you to come over here!" Everyone actively cringed at this, and Foxy broke out of his joking manner. "Okay, that was weird to say. Forget this!" He went back over to the decoration box, and his eyes fell on the big sleigh next to the box. "Say, why do we have a sleigh as part of our decorations?"

"Because I need to _sleigh_ all of my enemies!" Ballora cracked, giggling.

"Uh, okay." Foxy dragged the sleigh over so that it sat right by the door. Ballora came over, and, noticing the sleigh, got excited again.

"Yeah! I can be Santa Claus!" She jumped into the sleigh and sat eagerly in it.

Puppet seemed befuddled. "Who is this 'Santa Klaus' that you speak of? I mean, I've heard you mention him before, but...who is he, really? All I know is that he breaks into peoples' homes, which is such a crime!"

"No, no, his name is Santa CLAUS, not Santa KLAUS!"

"I don't know anybody named Klaus, though."

"Isn't Klaus supposed to be the name of that one fish from _American Dad_?" Foxy brought up. "Oh, nevermind that, we have work to do." Foxy went back to the box and rummaged through it again until he found a few presents. He could see that they were decorative, meaning that there wasn't actually anything inside of them. "Where to put these..." Foxy looked around, then finally settled on putting them by the door, right next to the sleigh. "There we go."

"Who are the presents for, anyway?" Puppet asked.

"ALL OF US! At least, the ones that aren't decorative!" Ballora answered cheerily as she walked over to Foxy. "Foxy, don't put those by the door! They should go under the Christmas tree!"

"There's no Christmas tree here!"

"Are you SURE?"

"Positive."

Ballora just laughed. "Be right back, then!" She ran out of the room, heading down the small hall. Bon-Bon, gasping all of the sudden, ran off to the kitchen before anyone could say anything.

_A few minutes later..._

Ballora came back into the room lugging a big old Christmas tree in her arms, which she set in the middle of the room. The tree was decorated with all sorts of things: ball-shaped ornaments with the faces of Foxy, Freddy, Ballora, and Baby on them, red-and-green fairy lights, and a tree topper in the shape of a golden top hat.

"Woah!" Foxy gasped. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you had a Christmas tree!"

"Like it?" Ballora asked, smiling. "I've been setting this tree up for the past few days now! Now, go ahead and put the presents under there."

Foxy took the presents by the door and set them underneath the tree instead. As he did, Bon-Bon came back from the kitchen, holding a plate of chocolate-chip cookies and a glass of milk and placed it on the floor next to the tree.

Ballora, surprisingly enough, looked outraged. "Bon-Bon, what the heck?! Why are you putting cookies and milk on the FLOOR?"

"For that 'Santa' guy you've been talking about." Bon-Bon replied. "Didn't you say we had to leave out cookies and milk for him?"

"Santa doesn't eat off the floor, you idiot!"

"Isn't the floor where you leave it?!"

"No, you leave it on a TABLE, where bugs and rats like you can't get them! Besides, it's not even close to Christmas yet. If we leave out the cookies and milk now, it'll get stale. I'm gonna put this back in the kitchen fridge." She snatched up the plate and glass and walked off to the kitchen.

Bon-Bon, shrugging, simply went and did other parts of his work. Foxy turned away and went through the decoration box again, this time taking a gingerbread house. He took off a present that was on one of the tables and set it under the tree, then put the gingerbread house in place of the present's former spot.

Meanwhile, Bon-Bon was focusing on the stage. He set one of the plastic snowmen down near the door to the bouncy house, then carried three more plastic snowmen one-by-one and set them down on each of the three platforms on the room's stage.

Now it was Puppet's turn to complain. "Hey! You shouldn't put snowmen where everyone's supposed to stand!" The marionette said.

"Does it really even matter?" Bon-Bon sighed. "Nobody sleeps or preforms on that stage anymore, so why not use it for something else?"

"Because it's not the point of the stage to put inanimate objects up there!"

"Well, this place is my home, so I'm gonna decorate it in a way that I think is best! Oh, and in a way that Ballora thinks best, too, because she's supervising this decoration project."

"Fine, fine..."

"What's this about snowmen?" Ballora asked as she re-entered the room. "Ooh, you put snowmen on the stage, Bon-Bon? Good idea."

"I know, doesn't it look wonderful?"

"Yeah! And seeing this gives me some ideas, too. What if we had animatronic snowmen around here- THAT'S IT! I know what else to put down!" She ran over to the decoration box and pulled out a pumpkin with a creepy face on it, then set it down. She reached into the box of snow and started pulling out snow, rolling it up into giant balls for the snowman's bottom and middle parts. "It's time to create the ultimate snowman." She said as she worked on stacking the two snowman parts on top of each other.

Then, once she was done with that, she went back to the decoration box and pulled out two sticks, which she stuck in the snowman's left and right. Then she put the pumpkin down in place of where the snowman's head would usually go. Finally, she opened her chest cavity and took out a strange vial filled with a weird liquid-like substance and a syringe. She filled the syringe up the with the liquid substance until it was full, then she stabbed the syringe into the snowman's chest, filling it up with the liquid substance. After a few seconds passed, the snowman suddenly came to life, and it head started swiveling around as it looked at all of the animatronics.

The animatronics gasped as they eyed the now-living snowman, amazed at seeing such a thing.

"Ha ha, yes! It lives!" Ballora laughed as the snowman started sliding around the room, seemingly testing its new body. "Rise, my animatronic snowman, and be free!"

"Wow, you actually did it." Puppet said. "What's its name?"

"Uh...I think I'll name it Jack. No, wait, John Snow. That's better."

"Oh, cool. Uh, how is it an animatronic snowman, though?"

"Because when I read the label on this liquid stuff, it said it had 'metallic properties'. Cool, huh?"

"...Metallic...properties...no, it can't be..."

"What?"

"Nevermind, it's a cool snowman. Let's get back to work."

They left the living snowman to wander the room on its own and got back to work. As Foxy started hanging more stockings over the stage, he heard Ballora and Puppet arguing.

"So, Puppet, are you going to contribute to the work effort, or are you just going to stand there?" Ballora asked.

"I still don't know what this is supposed to be!" Puppet exclaimed, waving his arms at all of the decorations. "What is all of this?"

"It's Christmas decorations! Holiday tradition, you know!"

"But I've heard that it's called X-Mas!'

"X-mas? Ugh, clearly you've never seen any of this stuff before in your entire life. Which is weird considering you've been telling us that you've been around for a long time."

"Well, at my old home, whenever the company started putting up weird stuff around the pizzeria, I'd always just hide into my box until it was over. Now, about this holiday: it isn't like Thanksgiving, is it?"

"No, but it's MUCH better! You get presents from your friends, and you have Santa come in and give you more presents! You eat Christmas cookies, sing carols, relax by the fire, everything!"

"Hey, Ballora, can we bring those cookies and milk back out?" Bon-Bon asked. "I'm hungry."

"No, we're not bringing it out yet!"

"But you said you'd pay me in cookies.

"Yes, I am paying you in cookies, but not SANTA'S cookies."

Meanwhile, the snowman was starting to seem interested in the small hallway, and it started to inch out of the room. Foxy, not wanting it to escape, ran over to it.

"Where are you going, John?" Foxy asked, glaring at it. It didn't respond, so Foxy decided to get meaner. "Where are you going? Where are you going? Where are you GOING?" As Foxy repeated this line, he punched the snowman in the face. The pumpkin on its head trembled a little, but it seemed unfazed. Foxy kept punching it, and the pumpkin got more and more loose. Finally, Foxy, full of annoyance at this point, punched the snowman's face with all of his might. He retracted his claws out for good measure.

His fist broke through the pumpkin, shattering it into tiny orange pieces that clattered onto the floor. The headless snowman was still for a moment. Then it started to thrash around in pain until it collapsed, falling onto its back. As soon as it collided with the floor, its snowy body's structure broke, causing the snow to break apart into a huge pile on the floor with two sticks in it.

Everybody in the room gasped in horror, but not because they were sad that the snowman had died, but rather in fear of what they knew was going to come immediately after. Ballora gasped loudest of all, trembling with anger.

"You...you..." She muttered, looking very cross.

Foxy, in a panic, knew he had to defend himself or he would be facing Ballora's wrath. He reached out to the pile of snow and took a piece of it, gathering the piece of snow together into a snowball. He threw the snowball, and it landed smack-dab at Ballora's face. Everyone was silent as they waited for Ballora to scream, or yell, or lost it. Instead, she simply wiped the snow off of her face, her angry expression still very apparent.

"Get. Over. Here." She growled, starting to step towards Foxy. And Foxy knew that that was his cue to run.

He turned tail, heading down the small hallway to get away from her. "AAAAAH!" He screamed as he ran.

* * *

Thankfully, the door to Ballora's room had been left open, so Foxy was able to run in there. He ran behind Reggie, and hid there as Ballora came marching into the room, Puppet and Bon-Bon following behind (albeit at a safe distance).

"Reggie, help me!" Foxy urged, shaking the former soldier's shoulder.

"What do you want from me now?" Reggie sighed, shaking Foxy's hand off. "I was just having a silent tea time to myself, since Ballora left me here to watch her room."

"Ballora's mad at me. Very, very mad."

"Again? Oh, great. What reason is it for this time?"

"This time? Let me explain. See, she built a snowman with a pumpkin for a head and injected it with some weird liquid stuff, and it came to life. Ballora said it was an animatronic snowman because that liquid had metallic properties. Everything was fine at first, but then it was tried to leave the room, so I tried punching it to stop it. But I punched it too hard, and it collapsed into a pile of snow. And then I tried throwing a snowball at Ballora to get her to back off, but...that only added fuel to the fire."

"So, you're telling me that she created a snowman with a weird liquid, you killed it by accident, and it exploded into a pile of snow, which you tried to use to throw a snowball at her."

"Exactly."

"This doesn't make sense. How does a snowman plus a weird liquid equal an animatronic?"

"No, it makes perfect sense. I think. Oh, let's just drop this, guys, and get back to work."

"Hey, wait." Puppet interrupted. "Why are we in here? You don't mean to tell me that we're going to be decorating the ENTIRE pizzeria?"

Ballora gasped. "Wow, that's a brilliant idea! I was originally just going to decorate the main room, but you're right that we should do the entire place! It needs some Christmas cheer!"

Foxy groaned, facepalming. "Great job, Puppet. Now we have even more work to do."

"Time for a complete building makeover!" Ballora cheered, and she rushed out of the room.

"Don't you dare go into my room!" Puppet warned, running after her.

"Guys, wait!" Bon-Bon said, following them.

After everyone else left, Foxy turned back to Reggie. "Yeah, so, it actually doesn't make sense to me either, I lied. I'd better hurry and go help the others before they do something drastic. Seeya."

Reggie just nodded and waved as Foxy left the room to chase after his friends.

* * *

Foxy arrived in the auditorium to find Bon-Bon trying to get past Puppet and into Puppet's box. The marionette was trying his hardest to block the way of the bunny hand-puppet.

"Bon-Bon, don't go into my room!" Puppet exclaimed. "My room is off-limits to you!"

"You need to be in the Christmas spirit!" Bon-Bon replied. He cleverly juked past Puppet, then jumped on and climbed into the box. Puppet hurriedly followed.

Foxy, however, decided to leave those two until later. Ballora had ran into the main room instead of to the auditorium, and he needed to check on her as well. So he turned around and headed back into the big hallway, only to find Ballora, who ran into the big hallway from the small hallway. She started hurriedly building more snowmen with pumpkin heads and injecting them with her weird liquid, causing them to come to life and start wandering around as well.

"Yes, mass production of snowmen!" She cheered.

"Ballora, this has to stop!" Foxy said. "And if you don't quit now, I'll have to resort to other matters."

"Other matters? Wait, you don't mean!-" Foxy grinned as he approached one of the snowmen and started punching it in the face like he had with the first one. "No!" Ballora protested. "Don't hurt them!"

"Aw, whatever do you mean? I'm just petting them." Foxy lied, and he punched the snowman's pumpkin into bits, causing it collapse as the first one had before. Then he picked up the snow from the fallen snowman and formed it into snowballs, then threw them at Ballora.

"Waaugh!" She squealed. "Okay, okay, fine! I'll stop!"

"Thank you." He said, then quickly destroyed the other snowmen to make sure, before running back to the auditorium. He went into the box and scrambled down the ladder into Puppet's room. Bon-Bon was putting up Christmas decorations around the room, but strangely Puppet was just standing by the side and watching him.

"Oh, hey Foxy." Puppet greeted. "Ballora isn't coming down here, is she? I don't need her decorating my room."

"She isn't, at least not yet." Foxy replied. "But why are you letting Bon-Bon decorate? I thought you didn't want him to do that."

"I don't, but I figured that I can just remove all of this later, when he leaves. One person's decorating is enough for me to handle."

"Oh, okay then. Looks like she hasn't come down so far, so-"

"YOU'RE NEXT, PUPPET!" Ballora shouted from above.

"Dang!" Puppet cursed. "So she is coming."

"Better brace yourself, then." Foxy voiced. He looked around and noticed that a plastic snowman had been put in front of one of the walls. Normally Foxy wouldn't really care, but he remembered that that wall was where Puppet's closet has been the last time he visited. Now the doors weren't there anymore. "Puppet, what happened to your closet?"

"Huh?" Puppet stuttered, turning around to look at the area Foxy was talking about. "Wait, I don't remember removing the door-" Puppet gasped. "No! The Redecorator must have come in here earlier and sealed up the room!" Puppet beat at the wall that had been the closet doors, but nothing happened.

"So the Redecorator actually has been back here?" Foxy assessed. "Augh, I can't believe it. How'd he get away with sealing off so many rooms? We weren't asleep for that long last night! Well, no use lamenting about it. We'll just make sure that next time he comes around, we're taking him out."

"Hey, guys." Bon-Bon interrupted. "I have a spare mistletoe. Want me to put it up in a doorway? Maybe you can get Ballora under it, Puppet."

"No, Puppet and Ballora aren't a thing." Foxy refused. "I mean, unless Puppet would like to contradict that and tell me a secret he hasn't told me yet."

"I don't have any secrets." Puppet denied sternly.

"Are you SURE?" Bon-Bon asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I'm sure. Anyways, these decorations really need to go down- Ooh, is that a candy cane jar I see sitting there?" Puppet was looking at a candy cane jar Bon-Bon had placed on the bar counter near the kitchen area. "Candy canes- no, wait, I take that back! Decorations are bad!"

"So you DO like candy canes after all!" Foxy shouted. "It's a miracle, Bon-Bon! Puppet's getting into the Christmas spirit! Anyways, can we leave?"

"Sure thing." Puppet walked to his tv room to head up the ladder, but when Foxy made to follow, Bon-Bon tugged at his arm.

"Foxy, here." He whispered, giving the pink-white foxy another Christmas wreath. "Put this up somewhere in his house."

Foxy nodded, took the wreath, and quickly thought about where to put the wreath before continuing. Then he carried the wreath into Puppet's bathroom and put it on the wall. Foxy grinned at his handiwork before leaving the bathroom to follow the others into the tv room.

They all started up the ladder, Foxy taking the lead and Puppet and Bon-Bon right behind. Foxy could hear Ballora cheerily singing up above.

"It's finished!" He could here her say. "My project for decorating is done!"

_Oh, boy._ Foxy thought, an uncomfortable feeling in his circuits. _What could Ballora have possibly done this time?_

He reached the surface and climbed out of the box...to find that Ballora had just decorated the entirety of the auditorium, and was currently singing as she string fairy lights along one of the walls. She had even put wreaths and fairy lights on Puppet's box.

"Oh, no." Foxy mumbled. He ran over to look down the big hallway, and he could see more decorations put up in there as well. More living snowmen were wandering around the hallway as well. "And there are more snowmen here, too. Great..."

"Ta-da!" Ballora exclaimed brightly. "Isn't it beautiful, guys?"

"No!" Puppet screamed as he came out his box and found it decorated. "What have you done to my box?!"

"I decorated it! Now it has pretty lights and wreaths on it!"

"But I told you not to!"

"Aw, don't complain." Bon-Bon said, coming out of the box himself. "I think it looks okay."

"YOU would, but I hate it!"

"I need to check the main room!" Foxy decided, running out of the room. "I have to see just how many snowmen you made!"

* * *

Foxy found that there were even more snowmen in the main room instead of in the hall. There were leaving a slight sludge on the ground as they slid around the room, observing it from top to bottom.

"Guys, the ground is wet!" Foxy informed them as the others came into the room to see what Foxy was talking about. "These snowmen are making a mess!"

"Ah, I have no idea what you mean." Ballora said, shaking her head. "The floor is just fine."

"It isn't!" To prove his point, Foxy started to run around the room, and quickly ended up slipping on a nearby puddle and falling on his back. "Ouch! See, I told you it was slippery!" Foxy picked himself back up.

"Woah!" Puppet said, having noticed the amount of living snowmen in the room. "There's a lot of snowmen in here..."

"Yeah, Ballora decided to create a snowmen army while we were down in your box." Foxy explained. "She thinks she can use these to rule us all, but I know for a fact that it's not gonna work. It's very easy for me to destroy any of the snowmen she creates." Foxy punched a nearby snowman in the face to show this. Its pumpkin head got a small crack in its side, but it wasn't down yet. "See? Not only are they super easy to destroy, but they don't even make any attempt at fighting back." Foxy punched the snowman again and its pumpkin head was destroyed, causing it to melt away.

"Hey! I saw that!" Ballora chastised, noticing this.

"You saw nothing!" Foxy taunted, and he quickly made some snowballs from the snow left behind and threw the snowballs at Ballora. She squealed and ducked, trying to dodge them. Foxy eventually ran out of snowballs, so he just chuckled afterwards. Ballora gave him a dirty look.

"Ballora, these snowmen are yours, aren't they?" Puppet asked Ballora.

"Of course!" Ballora confirmed. "I made them."

"They're getting paid fairly for their work, right?"

"Oh, they're not workers, they're my minions! There's a difference, you know."

"Do they even have names?"

"Well, yes! There's Jeremy, and Jeremy one, and two, and three, and four, and five, and six..."

"They're all named Jeremy? Why that name specifically?"

"I just thought of that as a placeholder name for all of my snowmen. Naming them all individually would take forever."

Suddenly, the snowmen all slid over to each other, then began to dance in a circle. Their dance consisted of them sliding back and forth, side to side, waving their stick arms as they went.

"They're dancing now?" Foxy processed.

"Yeah!" Ballora said. "I guess it must be in their nature to dance with each other!"

"I don't like the looks of that dance." Puppet muttered. "They might be trying to summon their evil snowman leader to come and destroy us all."

Nobody replied to something as ridiculous as this, and just kept watching the snowman dance. Bon-Bon, meanwhile, placed another plastic snowman next to the tree, and he moved it so it looked like the snowman was putting its arm around the tree.

"Ah! It's inside the tree!" Ballora yelled crazily.

"No, no, it's just hugging the tree!" Bon-Bon said. "They're friends."

"Oh. Eh, I still don't think that should be there. We need to be able to see the tree without anything blocking it."

"But-"

"No buts. Put the snowman somewhere else."

"Aw, fine." Bon-Bon grabbed the plastic snowman and pushed it away, putting it against a nearby wall instead. As he did this, Ballora forgot about the snowman and smiled around at the newly decorated room. The living snowmen has stopped dancing and were now going back to sliding around the room by themselves.

"Ah, doesn't this place look beautiful now, guys?" Ballora sighed. "Through all the chaos and disorganization, even despite all of the trouble, everything turned out so perfectly in the end. It warms my heart."

"Beautiful? It's a mess." Puppet complained, but then shrugged. "Well-"

"Puppet, don't." Foxy suddenly said, getting a feeling of what Puppet was about to say. What he was going to say would jinx everything.

"-at least-"

"Don't say it!"

"-it can't-"

"Please don't say it!"

"-get any worse."

"YOU SAID IT!"

True to Foxy's fears, Ballora grinned at Puppet's words. "It can't get any worse? Oh, you haven't seen nothing yet. I still have so many ideas for this place!"

"Ballora, we should decorate his room more!" Bon-Bon urged, tapping Ballora's leg.

Ballora looked down at the hand-puppet, unimpressed. "Why would you just say that when the owner of the room is standing right next to us?"

"Huh? Wait, but I thought he wasn't listening! I-"

"You guys are coming back to my room?!" Puppet exclaimed. "That does it! I'm gonna go block it off!" Puppet ran off down the smaller hallway so he could get to his room.

"No! Come back!" Bon-Bon chased after the marionette, leaving Ballora and Foxy the only ones still in the main room.

"There they go." Ballora noted.

"Yeah." Foxy said simply. "Are you gonna go help him?"

"No, he can handle it by himself. I'll come by Puppet's room at a time where he doesn't expect me."

"Good plan."

"I know. So, uh...the place looks a bit brighter, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, you did a good job decorating. Did I help at all?"

"You did. Thanks for the help, by the way."

"No problem. I'm gonna go rest in my room now."

"Oh, can I decorate your room, too?"

"No. Not right now."

"Aw, party pooper! Well, I'll get to your room later. You can run, but you can't hide from Christmas!"

"Whatever you say, whatever you say. I'm taking a nap now. Seeya."

"Bye." Ballora turned around and left the main room, leaving Foxy to go back into his own room.

The pink-white fox went into his cove and closed the curtains of his cove and sat down in the corner. He yawned briefly, then deactivated himself, ready to sleep and have some uninterrupted, non-festive dreams...

* * *

Puppet walked across the big hallway, striding with a sense of purpose. Everyone had gone into their own rooms at this point, so now he could get to the bottom of what had been bothering him.

That mysterious liquid stuff that Ballora had. What was it?

He had saw it in her hand and felt a feeling of dread. Surely it couldn't be what he thought it was...

He reached the doors to Ballora's room and opened them, quietly coming in. Ballora was in conversation with Reggie.

"And so my next idea for decorations is-" She began saying, but noticed Puppet come in. "Oh, hi, Puppet! What brings you to my room?"

"Nothing much." Puppet said. "I'll be quick. I've just got a question I need to ask you."

"A question? Well, alright, tell me."

"That liquid substance you had...can I see it?"

"Huh? You mean the stuff I used to bring my snowmen army to life?"

"Yeah, that."

"Oh, well, normally I'd say no, but since nobody else is around...I guess I can let you have a look at it."

She opened her chest cavity, reached inside, and took out the vial. Puppet could see the liquid floating inside there. Ballora handed it to him.

He observed it, turning it around in his hands, before looking to see what the label said.

And then he gasped when he saw what it said. His hands began to tremble, so much so that he nearly dropped he vial.

Puppet felt disgusted now. He wanted to throw what he was holding far away, but...he couldn't just do that. He needed to do...other things.

"Ballora..." Puppet stuttered, trying to keep calm. "How...no...WHERE did you get this?"

"Oh, well, I found it in one of the kitchen cabinets, hidden behind a bag of flour. It said it can bring things to life, so I decided to take it."

"Do...do you have any idea what this stuff does?"

"No, not really. I mean, do you?"

"Ye- NO! I don't. So, uh, can...can I take this? I want to, uh...make a snowman army like you."

"Wow, really? Well, then, go ahead and have it! This place needs more snowmen."

"Thanks. I'll, uh, take good care of it."

"You better."

Ballora waved to Puppet as he turned to leave the room. Puppet waved back, keeping a false smile on his face.

Then, once he left and closed the door behind him, he broke into a run. He ran and ran and ran down the big hall, into the auditorium, and scrambled into his box as fast as he could. Then, when he came into his tv room, he looked at the label again.

_Advanced Remnant - Contains metallic properties - Instructions: Pour liquid into metallic parts to activate effects - Can be used for trapping souls and giving life to inanimate objects. Use with caution._

Puppet gasped. This wasn't just Remnant, it was Advanced Remnant. It had to be a recent creation of Afton. But...how could someone as unknowing as Ballora have possibly found it, of all people?

"No...no, no, no..." He muttered. "How did Ballora get this stuff? And why is it...different? It didn't bring things to life before. It only just...does this mean Afton is...oh no. He couldn't be...this is bad. I have to tell Baby about this later. But, for now...I think it's time I research this. I need to find out how to engineer a counter to this stuff."

Puppet, with the vial safe in his hand, headed for his computer room, ready to begin research of the contents of this. He needed to act quickly before something bad happened...

* * *

Ballora watched as Puppet closed the door and left before she turned back to Reggie. "Oh, I hope he creates LOTS of snowmen! The more, the merrier."

"Yes, darling, indeed..." Reggie muttered dutifully. "Though I am wondering why you were so willing to let him have that."

"Oh Reggie, of course I let him have it! After all, that wasn't all of that weird Remnant stuff that I had."

"It...wasn't?"

"Nope! I've got an extra container stored backstage. Puppet can't be the only one creating snowmen, you know!"

"Oh, uh, of course darling..."

"Now, I'm gonna get some rest. You should too, Reggie. We've got a busy month ahead of us. So many festivities I've still got planned! Well, it's a matter for tomorrow's Ballora, not today's Ballora. See you tomorrow, sweetheart."

She kissed Reggie on the cheek and went backstage, closing the door behind her.

Reggie sighed as she left, then walked off of his platform and went to sit down on one of the couches at the end of the room. He had his worries about what Ballora would do with that liquid stuff, he had to admit, but...no, it was fine.

Perhaps he was just overthinking this...perhaps not...he didn't know.

Only time would tell...

* * *

**Whew, I'm done! I'm kind of glad to finish this chapter. I liked it at first, but it's kind of all over the place the whole way through. Oh well, now the pizzeria is ready for a holly-jolly month of Christmas.**

**Also, I'd like to post a special announcement: I'm finally taking Hello Neighbor off hiatus. I feel as if it's time get to doing both stories, and boy is there a lot lined up for Hello Neighbor.**

**The next chapter of SL will take longer than usual (which isn't saying much) because I'll be working on a revised chapter 1 for Hello Neighbor.**

**Yes, I can already hear the complaint: 'But you said you weren't revising chapters, why are you suddenly doing that?' Simple, because Hello Neighbor is an entirely different story from this one and it still hasn't really started yet. The Chapter 1 of it I posted before was pretty much a sneak peek into the story, but now that it's off hiatus I can get to work polishing Chapter 1 and improving upon its mistakes before I continue its story.**

**Chapter releases will be kinda spread out. I'll start off posting more SL chapters than HN chapters, but eventually I'll alternate between making chapters for each story.**

**Edit: I've added a part at the end of the chapter. I meant to add it before release, but I was so caught up that I accidentally didn't. Oh well, it's here now.**

**Edit 2: Hey guys, the revision for chapter 1 of my Hello Neighbor story is out! I'd really appreciate it if you could go and check it out! You can find the story by going to my profile.**

**With that said, I'll take my leave. See you when the next SL chapter comes out.**


	49. Snowed In At The Pizzeria

Funtime Foxy woke with a yawn inside his cove, up from another refreshing sleep at last. He stretched out his limbs before continuing. Keeping his limbs stretched out would keep him ready for tasks and prevent him from rusting.

_Now THAT was a good sleep. _He thought fondly. _But, I can't deactivate myself forever. I must face every day with courage, and as I have with the days before this one, I shall face this one confidently and readily. There's definitely going to be some sort of thing I'm going to have to do today, but I feel like I can do it._

Foxy, first of all, eyed the trapdoor that led to his back room. _I should probably go into my back room and check it for a moment. Bon-Bon's been missing for a little while, so I need to find him now, and checking back here might be the best place to start._

He grabbed the trapdoor handle and tugged on it, expecting it to come open as it usually did. However, instead of it flying open, it refused to budge any further. Foxy, confused, adjusted his grip on the handle and tugged with more strength and focus than before, but the trapdoor continued to stay locked.

_Hey, what the-? Why isn't it opening?_ Foxy thought. _Is the trapdoor stuck or something? _Foxy tugged on it some more, but nothing happened. _What's going on? Why is this not opening-_

Foxy suddenly noticed something: there was a yellow sticky note attached to the trapdoor. Foxy pulled it off of the trapdoor. Interestingly, it appeared to have been stuck on top of a keyhole indented into the trapdoor. Momentarily ignoring this, Foxy held the note up to his face so he could read it:

_Hey, Foxy._

_If you're reading this, that means that you've noticed that you can't get into your back room. Well, let me provide an explanation!_

_See, I'm redecorating it again. I was originally pretty happy with how it turned out the first time, but now I thought that it might need some more renovations. So, I've locked the trapdoor using the pizzeria's master key. No, I'm not going to give you the key. At least not until renovations and decorations are finished._

_I'll be working on it a lot, don't worry. It should be done in no time at all!_

_Puppet_

Foxy stared at these words for what seemed like ages, transfixed at looking to these inky pen-drawn words written down on the tiny yellow paper, before doing anything.

_Oh. My. GOD!_ He yelled in his mind, suddenly regaining control of himself. _Why does Puppet have to do this?! First he redecorates it without my permission, then he blocks it off to redecorate it AGAIN without my permission! What is his deal?! Oh, that's it. I'm gonna have to pay him a visit._

Foxy threw the sticky note onto the ground carelessly and turned around, grabbing the curtains and wrenching them open, before heading out of the cove and heading for the doorway into the main room-

-and stopped in his tracks, letting out a gasp as he viewed what was in the main room ahead of him.

From the doorway where he stood, the entire main room floor had been coated with inches after inches of heavy snow, high enough so that it reached Foxy's waist and reached the tables and chairs in the main room.

Foxy gazed at this, openmouthed, before yelling out.

"Why is there SNOW here?!" Foxy exclaimed. "We're indoors!"

As he viewed this, suddenly he saw Puppet enter the main room, moving through the snow until he got over to where Foxy was standing. The marionette was wearing clothes, too; a black sweater, white mittens, and yellow snow boots.

"Hello, Foxy!" Puppet greeted. "How's your day been?"

"Puppet, come on! What did you do this time?!" Foxy demanded to know, his mind already jumping to conclusions about who filled the main room with snow.

"Woah, woah, calm down. I didn't do anything this time, okay? I was actually coming here to talk about this." Puppet pointed at the snow.

"But what is WITH IT?" Foxy put a hand over the snow and immediately pulled it away; the snow was ice-cold to the touch, even for Foxy's fur and inner heating system. "Woah, that snow is DANG cold! Puppet, what is up with this?"

"It wasn't me, Foxy! Remember those snowman from yesterday? Well, thanks to your carelessness, they probably went on a rampage through the building, and somehow there's snow in here now!"

"Hey, come on! Ballora created those snowmen, not me- wait, why do you get a sweater and boots? Why didn't you bring some for me?"

"Well, I didn't get you any. I thought that since you were a fox, you'd be able to handle this. Since you have fur and all that, you're probably even a snow fox."

"Really? Why would you assume that I'm a snow fox?"

"Because you're white. And you have a fuzzy face."

"Excuse me, Puppet, but you're not a fox-ist, are you?"

"What? No! I just saw that you had a fuzzy face and thought that that fuzz was useful!"

"Well, it ISN'T! The snow, to me, is really cold!" Foxy touched the snow again and quickly pulled his hand away. "Yeesh...I guess my body's more used to higher temperatures. Anyway, this is a problem! We need to do something about this! Like...actually, we should talk to Ballora about this. She was responsible for all of the snowmen being created in the first place."

"She is kind of their leader, in a sense, so we should go talk to her."

"Right. But to get to her, we're gonna need to clear a path through this snow."

Foxy reached out with his hands and began to push the snow apart, ignoring the coldness of the snow as he began clearing a path. It was hard work with his hands, though, so he turned back to Puppet.

"Hey, Puppet, this is pretty hard to do with my hands." He said. "Do you have a shovel?"

"No, but I think there's one on the kitchen. Be right back." Puppet replied, and he went his own way in the snow, clearing a path to the kitchen. Foxy kept digging his own path through the main room, trying to make it head into the smaller hall. Then Puppet came out of the kitchen lugging a snow shovel, and he handed it to Foxy. "There you go."

"Thank you." Foxy thanked the marionette, and then he got back to work clearing a path.

It was much easier now; the shovel was better at pushing away the snow then his hands. He dug the path through the main room, went around the Christmas tree, and kept going as he reached the smaller hall. The snow was piled up here too.

As Foxy kept digging through the smaller hall towards the bigger hall, he carried a conversation with Puppet, who was following behind him.

"So, even though we're heading to Ballora, do you need to get anything out of your room first? I can clear a path there if needed."

Puppet seemed to think for a moment, then shook his head.

"No, I don't need anything." He answered calmly.

"Are you sure?"

"Mostly. I mean, I might think of something while we're digging through the snow, but for now, I'm fine."

"Okay, good. We need to go visit Ballora right now, anyway, so it's good that we're not taking any detours." Foxy went back to shoveling through the snow. He shoveled a path through the small hall and came into the big hall, then kept shoveling the past in the direction of the doors that led to Ballora's room. "Here we go. By the way, Puppet, just letting you know that I'm only making a path right now. If we can't clean this up later, then at least we can get it out of the way."

"Yeah, alright."

Foxy started to shovel again, but stopped as the tip of the shovel touched the snow. Then he turned back to Puppet. "Wait, where's Bon-Bon?"

"He's, uh...buried under the snow somewhere." Puppet said, trying to make it sound as if it wasn't important.

"That doesn't sound good. Shouldn't we go and save him-"

"Nope! Saving him isn't important."

"But we-"

"Foxy, give me back the shovel."

"What? Why?"

"So you can't dig through the snow anymore."

Foxy paused, then, coming to a sudden realization, groaned and facepalmed. "You buried Bon-Bon in the snow somewhere, didn't you?"

"...No..."

Foxy narrowed his eyes at the marionette. "Puppet, tell me the truth."

"Fine, fine, I did bury him. He challenged me to a snowball fight in the auditorium, so I threw so many snowballs at him that he got buried under all of the snow."

"Augh, really?! Then I'm turning around and finding him." Foxy turned right around and started shoveling through the hall in the opposite direction, this time towards the doorway to the auditorium.

"Wait, no! He's not over there, I promise!"

Foxy ignored Puppet and kept digging. Once the path had finally came into the auditorium, he called out.

"Bon-Bon!" He called. He was met by muffled shouting somewhere underneath the snow that coated the entire room, though it was hard for Foxy to distinguish where it was coming from, even when he strained his ears trying to listen. "Bon-Bon, I hear you!" Foxy kept shoveling away as much snow as possible as he tried to find where Bon-Bon was buried, but he had no success. "Dang, I can't find him-" He suddenly went quiet. Something was tapping him on the shoulder.

Foxy turned around and saw that one of the living snowmen from yesterday was tapping him with its wooden arm. As soon as Foxy looked at it, it stopped tapping his shoulder and just stood there, staring at him with its pumpkin head. Another snowman was sliding around the room.

"There's snowmen still around here?!" Foxy exclaimed. "Oh, I'm not standing for this!" Foxy wacked the snowmen's head with the shovel. Due to the tool being stronger than his fists, the snowmen's pumpkin head was destroyed at once, and its body melted down into a small pile of snow with pieces of pumpkin floating around in it. He ran over to the other snowmen and did the same.

"Yeah, I told you that we didn't get rid of them all yesterday." Puppet commented. "I think that after you went asleep, the snowmen spent the daytime growing in number."

"Dang, then that means there may or may not be more of them around here." Foxy looked back at the auditorium, considering for a moment whether or not he should go to Bon-Bon's rescue right now, then decided against it. "You know what? I'll get Bon-Bon later. I'm sure he'll be fine. Snow doesn't destroy animatronics."

Immediately after he said this, Bon-Bon's muffled shouting grew even louder than before, as well as angrier then before, too. Foxy winced, but did his best to ignore it.

_Yeah, I'm probably gonna regret this decision later on... _Foxy thought.

"Say, now that I think about it...I have no idea which spot he's buried in." Puppet mentioned. "When I did bury him, I didn't exactly focus on where."

"He could be anywhere. Even your room." Foxy added.

Puppet made a face. "He'd better not be tracking snow into my box. Cleaning that up would suck."

Foxy and Puppet turned around and headed back down the pathway through the big hall, and Foxy dug the rest of the way to Ballora's room. Using the shovel, he tossed away the snow that was blocking the door and opened it up, heading inside.

"Ballora- HOLY HECK!" Foxy exclaimed as he entered and was met with a blast of heat and cold at the same time.

The room was decked out in Christmas decorations; lights, stockings, wreaths, presents, everything. There was even another Christmas tree (albeit a smaller one without the golden top hat tree topper) situated on Ballora's platform. Ballora herself was putting ornaments on it, humming 'O Christmas Tree' as she went. Piles of snow were littered in various areas of the room, some bigger than others. But by far the thing that stood out most in the room was a giant igloo off to the left, big enough to fit where it was and looking very well-made, with all of the details of an igloo added into it. It looked as if whoever made it had wanted it to look perfect. Also, despite the snow making the room cold, there was also heat in the room too, probably from the heater in the pizzeria, which was currently running in this room. Foxy guessed that Ballora must have turned it on herself.

"Oh, hello, guys!" Ballora greeted, not turning around from her work. "Like the decorations?"

Foxy gaped at everything for a moment, memorized by the room, then snapped out of it, realizing that he really needed to talk to Ballora about the snow.

"Puppet, here's your shovel back." Foxy said to Puppet quickly, handing the shovel back to Puppet.

"Oh, thanks." Puppet replied, taking back the shovel.

Foxy nodded, and then walked over to Ballora. "Ballora, we need to talk." He said firmly.

Ballora turned around to look at Foxy, and Foxy suddenly realized that she was wearing a Christmas sweater, one that was blue with red sleeves, as well as brown mittens to go with it. She gave him a quizzical look. "About what? Can't you see I'm busy decorating my Christmas tree?"

Foxy loudly cleared his robotic throat and gestured at the piles of snow. "What is that?"

"Well, it's snow."

"I know that it's snow, Ballora. The real question is, why is there snow EVERYWHERE?!"

Ballora looked a bit uncomfortable with this question. "Um...see...to make a long story short...I recycled my snowman army."

"What?! So all this snow...are you telling me that it came from the corpses of the snowmen?"

"Correct."

"...ugh, that's just weird. I mean, the snowmen may not have been alive like us, but...it feels wrong to have their snowy remains everywhere." As Foxy said this, he suddenly realized that his systems were beginning to freeze. He, shivering slightly, looked to Puppet. "Um, Puppet, do you have any more sweaters, mittens, and boots? I'm getting kind of cold..."

"I might." Puppet responded fairly. "What size are you?"

"Uh...actually, I don't know what size I am."

"Okay, I'll judge for myself then." Puppet observed Foxy for a moment, then said: "You look like an extra-extra-extra large to me."

"You know what, nevermind! Keep your snow clothes! I'd rather be cold then wearing oversized clothing...at least Ballora gets a sweater and mittens. By the way, Ballora, your sweater and mittens look nice."

"Thank you." Ballora thanked Foxy, beaming.

"You're welcome. So, Puppet...wait a second, I forgot something!"

"Forgot what?" Puppet stuttered.

"Puppet, why'd you block my room off?!"

"Didn't you see my note? I said I was going to redecorate it."

"Then why didn't you start EARLIER?"

"Well, I was going to start this morning, but then I woke up and found all this snow everywhere. And then after that, I kind of forgot to do it."

"But when did you get the time to block off my room?"

"Remember yesterday when you were playing catch with Bon-Bon? I did it then."

"But why block it off? Shouldn't I get to see my room be decorated?"

"I want it to be a surprise, actually, so not yet."

"Ugh, fine, fine, I'll wait."

_Why do I even bother to leave my room if stuff like this is going to happen? _Foxy groaned inside his head as he turned away from Puppet, shifting his attention to another thing that had been bothering him: the igloo.

"You have an IGLOO, Ballora?!" Foxy exclaimed, and he ran over and walked inside of the igloo to see that Reggie was in here. He was sitting on a wooden chair by a hole filled with water, with a fishing rod in his hand and the line of the rod already cast into the water. Foxy could even see ACTUAL FISH floating around inside of the pond. Besides that, the artificial campfire was also in here, sitting in the center of the room. Smoke was drifting out of the fire and through a hole in the ceiling, where it disappeared as soon as it went through. There was also a tray next to Reggie, which was lined with fish that had already been caught.

"Yeah, I do! Isn't it great?" Ballora exclaimed, pleased with herself. "I even borrowed the artificial campfire from the camping room before it was blocked off and put it in here."

"I guess? Oh, and, hey Reggie."

"Hello." Reggie said back, looking up at Foxy and waving. "Just doing some fishing here. Do you like all of the fish I've caught so far?" He pointed at the tray.

"You are? But...how are you fishing in that tiny pond?"

"I made it like that!" Ballora answered. "I just went and ordered some fish in from the local pet store in town and put them in the pond so Reggie can catch them!"

"And it really works?"

"Yep!"

"I have to try this. Reggie, can I have your fishing rod?"

"Sure." Reggie got up and handed Foxy the fishing rod, and Foxy sat down on the chair and cast the rod's line into the water.

"Good, thanks, because I don't believe this works. I'm gonna test it out just to prove that."

"Okay, then? Well, I wouldn't say you'll be able to catch anything. Fishing is an acquired skill, Foxy, not something anybody can do with little effort."

"Well, I'm doing it anyway."

"Alright then. Make sure to be careful okay? Don't scare the fish off."

"Be careful too. You wouldn't want to catch your finger on that hook." Puppet added. "You could get hurt."

"Puppet, we're made of metal. I doubt it would hurt."

"Just be careful with the hook anyways, okay?" Ballora sighed. "It's not safe to swing it around."

"Right, right." Foxy focused for a moment. Then, he could see a fish approaching the hook. Once it bit, he reeled it in as best he could. The hook came out of the water, a clownfish attached to it. Foxy gaped at it, amazed that he caught something. The clownfish flopped around at the end of the hook before going still, indicating that it was dead. "This...ACTUALLY WORKS?!"

"I told you it did!" Ballora grinned.

"Wow. Consider me impressed." Foxy put the fish onto the tray, gave the fishing rod and chair back to Reggie, and left the igloo, Puppet and Ballora following behind him. Foxy was certainly still off-put by all the changes to the room, and he looked around at it, trying to find any other changes. He eyed the skeletons sitting on the rows of chairs. Did Ballora move them? "Hey, Ballora, did you move the skeletons? I don't remember them being in these positions."

"Yeah, I did. They were getting a little dusty, so I thought putting them in different spots would help." Ballora answered, nodding.

"Alright." Foxy looked at the skeletons on the stage and saw something interesting: the headless skeleton sitting on the stage now had a golden crown hung on its neck. "What the heck? Ballora, when'd you put a crown on this guy?"

"Oh, that? I found it in my toy box and thought it would be funny to put it on this guy's headless head. Kinda like a replacement, hee hee!"

"Okay, that's a bit weird, but then again, we're all kinda weird."

"Why does it look like they're doing yoga?" Puppet asked, noticing that some of the skeletons were placed as if stretching out.

"Because maybe sometimes, uh, skeletons have to stretch their bones!" Ballora replied. "After all, they were stuck in one position for a while until I moved them."

"Wait a second..." Foxy interrupted. Something was coming to mind. "If there's all this snow around here, then...guys, can we pay a visit to the auditorium? I need to check something."

"Uh, sure, I guess."

Foxy nodded, then led his friends out of Ballora's room.

* * *

"So if the place is like this today, then I'm curious to see..." Foxy muttered as he entered the auditorium. Using his hands, he dug another path to the doorway of his water ride and peered inside to look at it. "...oh no, I was right."

The entire water ride was no longer a water ride, because the water had been frozen into ice, making it more of a skating rink than a water ride.

Ballora, who was also there, gasped. "It's an ice-skating rink!" She exclaimed happily. "Let's go and skate!"

She pushed Foxy through the doorway, and Foxy landed onto the ice below.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Foxy yelped. The ice was slippery, and he was struggling to keep balance. He slid across the water ride from one side to the other, putting a hand up to the wall to momentarily stop himself, before his slipping and sliding led him back across the water ride. After a minute of this, Foxy finally stopped himself, finally managing to achieve perfect balance without slipping.

Puppet came through the doorway and onto the ice as well, and he too began to lose balance, his yellow boots easily wanting to slip over the ice. "Woah, geez!" He yelled.

Foxy, meanwhile, started to get the hang of it. With his metal feet, he began to slide across the ice in a more stabilized manner, as if he was wearing skates on his feet. He laughed and grinned, actually beginning to enjoy this.

"Man, this is a lot better once you get the hang of it!" Foxy laughed. He looked at the doorway, where Ballora was peering in. "Hey, Ballora, join us! This is great!"

"Nah, not now. I think I'll fish instead!" Ballora said, and she whipped out a fishing rod and put the line to the ice. Of course, the hook just bounced off the frozen surface and laid there on the floor afterward. "Oh, right, this is ice. Woops, heh heh..."

"So as fun as skating is...this is supposed to be a water ride." Puppet pointed out. "Have we ever come in here and used this area the way it was intended to be used?"

"Once, we did, and it really didn't work too well."

"Well, now it's been quite a few things: not just a bumper boats ride, but also a wrestling ring, and now an ice-skating rink."

"Yeah, true. Although am I bit confused as to how this happened. I can understand the whole thing about the snow being the remains of Ballora's snowmen army, but how can snow being everywhere turn water into ice?"

"Um, I'm not too sure." Ballora commented, looking down at the ice. "Maybe somebody accidentally turned the thermostat down really low?"

"Turned down the thermostat? Hey, wait a minute! Ballora, was that you?"

Ballora looked surprised, then turned away. "I didn't do anything, I swear."

"Don't lie! This was all thanks to you, wasn't it?"

"Nope!" Ballora ran away from the door.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" Foxy skated over to the doorway and climbed out of the ride, running to follow Ballora into the auditorium.

"What if there's more snowmen around here?" Puppet said as he came out too.

"Is there, Ballora?"

"No! I made sure to get rid of them all!" Ballora answered. "If there's any more around here, it's probably because I must've missed them!"

"Then I'm looking around." Foxy entered the nearby big hall and went over to where the two bathrooms were, the others following him as he went. He noticed that snow was covering the doorway into the boys' bathroom. "Hey, why is this blocked off? That's no good." He got to work, shoving the snow aside to open the doorway back up. "I'm looking in here. If there's any more snowmen in here, they're gonna be gone!" Foxy ran right into the bathroom...only to find nobody there. He sighed and walked back out. "Okay, there isn't any. Lucky you." He looked at the girls' bathroom doorway. "What about in there?" He made to step inside of there.

"Hey, don't go in there!" Ballora shouted.

"Augh, sorry! I keep forgetting that I'm not supposed to go in there." Foxy stepped away from the doorway. He ran down the big hallway, peering through the doorways to the three party rooms. When he arrived at the last one, the one they had celebrated Ballora's 'birthday' in at the end of October, was empty of all the presents that had littered the floor before. "Oh, hey, Ballora, you cleared all the presents off of the floor."

"Yeah, I decided it'd be for the best to clean that up."

"Good, thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Hey, look, I can touch the ceiling!" Puppet suddenly shouted out, and Foxy saw that the marionette had climbed onto an area of the snow where it was stacked particularly high, and his spindly-fingered hand was touching the wooden ceiling.

"Oh, let me try!" Foxy got onto the snow as well and also managed to touch the ceiling. "Wow, I can! Amazing!" He and Puppet climbed off of the snow mountain. "Okay, so, now that that's done...Ballora, you've got the task of cleaning all of the snow here, AKA your snowmen army remains, by tomorrow."

"Why me?" Ballora asked, seeming a little annoyed.

"Because this is your mess, not ours, and me and Puppet have no responsibility in helping you clean this up. Also, Bon-Bon's currently buried under the snow somewhere, so you can't hope to make him do it unless you can find him and convince him somehow. Freddy and Baby are off doing their own thing, of course, so there's no way you can ask them, and I doubt they'd say yes anyway. Speaking of those two, I think Baby's off in her room playing video games again. And you know her, Ballora; she's always so focused into her games that there's almost no way of getting her off that doesn't involve waiting for her to get off herself or unplugging the tv. And even if you did decide to unplug the tv, she'd be furious. So, it's all up to you, Ballora."

Ballora, looking very anxious, stared around at the snow. "Um...yeah, about that...there's a lot of snow around here. It's gonna take a while to clean it all up. At the very least, it'd take a couple hours. So, I have a better idea. How about I turn up the thermostat, and we can let the snow melt by itself."

"I mean, maybe, but maybe not now. Because...we can turn it into SNOWBALLS!" Foxy scooped up some nearby snow and threw it right at Ballora, who screamed.

"Augh! No!" She quickly ran right back into her room.

Puppet, meanwhile, seemed to disapprove. "Foxy, come on. You're just spreading the snow around by doing that."

"Forget about that, just help me do this!" Foxy ordered, scooping up more snowballs and handing them to Puppet. "We're gonna get her back for covering this place in snow!"

Right as he heard this, Puppet seemed to change his mind. "Alright, let's do this, then."

They each grabbed as many snowballs as they could carry, while Ballora shouted from her room.

"Reggie! Get the cannons, will you?!" She commanded. "This means war!"

Foxy and Puppet, with their snowballs, ran into Ballora's room and exclaimed.

Ballora had set a small snow fort on top of the igloo, with two cannons on either side of it, pointed down at Foxy and Puppet. Ballora herself had a fairly large stack of snowballs.

"FIRE!" She yelled, and the cannons began shooting out large snowballs at Foxy and Puppet, who scrambled to avoid them as they threw their own snowballs back at Ballora. Ballora kept dodging the snowballs thrown back at her as she rigorously reloaded the cannons with more snowballs while they continued to fire. "Reggie, help me out here!"

"I don't want to fight them!" Reggie shouted as respectfully as he could, hiding inside the igloo to take shelter from the snowballs. "I just wanted to sit here and fish!"

"Fine, I don't need you, then!"

The fight continued, with either side managing to score some good hits every now and then.

"Gotta keep going!" Foxy shouted as he ducked underneath an oncoming snowball and kept throwing his own back at Ballora. One nailed her in the face.

"AARGH!" She squealed, pushing it off. "Dang it, where do you guys keep getting these snowballs?!"

"From all the snow you left lying around the place!

"Ugh, of course! Cannons, fire FASTER!"

The cannons began to shoot at Foxy and Puppet even faster than before, and Foxy found he was having more trouble avoiding them now.

"Who the heck gave Ballora cannons, anyway?!" Foxy exclaimed. "How could she have gotten them?"

"Reggie ordered them in for this special occasion!" Ballora shot back.

"He did? Man, then he's really handy!"

"He very much is! He does everything for me, after all."

They kept going, but after a few minutes, both sides ran out of snowballs, and now they were both sitting down to take a rest break.

"Ah, that was fun." Foxy sighed.

"Yeah." Puppet added.

"I agree." Ballora agreed as she climbed off the igloo and walked over to join them.

Foxy looked over at Ballora's pedestal, wanting to see what there was to talk about. He saw her Christmas tree sitting on there, the same one he had noticed earlier, and decided to ask her about it.

"So you have your own Christmas tree?" He asked.

"Yes, of course I do, since it's December! Duh!" Ballora replied, acting as if it had been obvious.

"Then you're pretty festive, I guess. You definitely have...what was it called? A better Christmas spirit?"

"Well, yeah. You guys have heard me talking about Christmas ever since last month, so that should tell you just how into this holiday I am."

"Were you? I wasn't really paying attention half the time. It was a mix between Christmas, your birthday, and most of all, how great you were."

"Yeah, and knowing how many times you've mentioned holidays...I bet you're just gonna bring up another one after this 'Christmas' thing is over." Puppet guessed.

"Hey, come on!" Ballora whined. "I'm not that boring!"

"Hey, Puppet, did you hear her say something? I only heard 'blah blah blah'." Foxy teased, nudging Puppet with his elbow.

"Ugh."

"Yeah, nevermind that." Foxy walked back over and into the igloo, where Reggie was still sitting, fishing. "Hey, Reggie, how are you? Enjoying this holiday and the igloo?"

"I am, actually." Reggie replied, looking over at Foxy. "I haven't had my own place to stay in a long time. I'm glad my...ahem...beloved Ballora gave me one."

"Sounds good."

"It most certainly is. Also, I'm still waiting to get my costume. Any news on that subject?"

"We're working on it. As I said, if we find one, it'll be yours."

"Thank you."

Foxy exited the igloo and walked back over to the others. "So, how about you guys? How are you doing?"

"Well, we have pretty nice sweaters, so I'd say I'm happy." Puppet said, nodding.

"Me too." Ballora added.

"Good to hear! Although these moments of peace aren't gonna last forever." Foxy told them. "Bon-Bon is gonna be downright livid with us when we get him out from under the snow later."

"Why with us, though?"

"Well...let's just say that Puppet and Bon-Bon are as friendly as ever. Which is to say, not at all. Puppet threw a giant snowball at him and buried him under the snow."

"Oooh! Puppet, was it a HUGE snowball?"

"It was about twice his size." Puppet explained. "That should put things into perspective for you."

"And he's stuck under the snow somewhere?"

"Yeah, somewhere in the auditorium." Foxy responded. "We don't have any idea exactly WHERE he is, though. I would've gone looking for him, but I got lazy and gave up."

"I understand that. The snow is pretty thick, so it'd take a lot of effort to dig him out."

"You know what, though? I need to go find him anyways. I don't know why I thought leaving him under there was a good idea." Foxy looked at Puppet. "Don't come with me, Puppet. If Bon-Bon sees you while he's angry...well, he'll probably attack you."

"Then I'll attack back." Puppet answered calmly. "He won't get one over me."

"Sure, do that. Anyway, I'd better get to work finding him and digging him out of the snow." Foxy and Puppet headed out the door and began to go down the big hallway.

"Oh, and, just a heads-up...the snow is flammable." Ballora called after them as they left. "Alright, you guys go and have fun! I'll just be in my room if you need me!" She closed the door.

Foxy froze, then, staring at Puppet, said: "That doesn't sound good...oh well, I'd better just go and search for him nonetheless."

Then the two animatronics headed down the hall towards the auditorium, preparing to finally rescue Bon-Bon from wherever it was that he was buried...


	50. A New Cook At The Pizzeria

**Hey, a new chapter! Managed to get this one out much faster this time around.**

**Before you read this chapter, here's a quick note: All text in languages other than English were translated through Google Translate and may not be 100% accurate.**

**Thanks.**

* * *

_I really need to get my room back. Puppet should really just call this redecoration project quits and unlock the trapdoor._

Funtime Foxy was sitting by himself inside his cove, staring over at the locked trapdoor on the floor of the cove. He had woken up today and had tried to enter his back room, but then remembered that Puppet had locked it away and that he couldn't get into it right now.

_At the very least, I'll have to go and demand he unlock the trapdoor and show me what he's doing in there. _Foxy thought. _It's my room, so I should be involved in any sort of projects involving it, shouldn't I? But hopefully he won't just procrastinate like he has been doing recently. He keeps SAYING he's gonna get to work on it, but then he doesn't. He keeps SAYING that I'm gonna love it when it's done, but I doubt that. _

Foxy paused, then sighed. He stood up and opened his cove curtains, looking out over his front room.

_Maybe I shouldn't complain, though. I still have my front room to myself, and that means I have a lot of space. _

Foxy's mind drifted over to something else: yesterday, Ballora had finally turned up the thermostat, and the snow had melted away so that the pizzeria was back how it was supposed to be.

_Ugh, I'm so glad Ballora finally got rid of the snow. Still doesn't make me forgive her for all the SHOVELING and DIGGING I had to do just to get to her room and demand she fix the problem! And even before that, I still had to dig Bon-Bon out of the snow. Speaking of, I wonder where he is. He was pretty upset with us after we dug him out of the snow, and then he ran off, saying he was going to go find Gregory. He could be anywhere at this point. So I guess today is gonna be another one of those nights where I have to find out what I'm going to do myself._

Foxy exited his room and entered the main room. Nobody was here today, to his surprise.

_AND it looks like everybody's gone today. Again._

Suddenly, Foxy realized that a familiar voice was drifting out of the doorway into the kitchen, which was ajar at that point in time.

"Alright, and that's how you're supposed to do it." The familiar voice explained. "Can you remember that?"

_Hey, that's Puppet. _Foxy realized. _What's he doing in the kitchen?_

"No, no, no! That is-a not how you're supposed to do it!" Another voice complained, one that Foxy didn't recognize. It seemed to have a thick Italian accent.

_Who's that? _Foxy wondered. _Somebody else must be in there with Puppet. Doesn't sound like anybody I know lives here, though..._

Foxy wandered over to the kitchen door and peered inside to see what was going on.

Puppet was standing and talking to somebody Foxy had never seen: a human man, dressed like a chef. He had messy black hair and tan skin. He was wearing the signature white chef's hat and coat, as well as red gloves and black pants. He was also holding a big spoon.

"You're supposed to-a put this there and then mix these together!" The chef explained, making hand gestures to explain whatever it was he was explaining. "Then, voila! it's finished!"

"No, that isn't right either." Puppet groaned. "Come on, you told me you know how to do this. I'm trusting you to do a good job."

"You-a got it all wrong, I tell you! It's very clearly-"

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" Foxy exclaimed, having been gaping at the chef before finally speaking.

Puppet and the chef turned to look at Foxy.

"Oh, hello!" The chef greeted in a friendly manner.

"Hey, Foxy, nice of you to join us." Puppet greeted. "I've got somebody to introduce. This here is a chef guy that I hired! His name is Deniah."

"No, you're-a saying it wrong!" The chef said. "It's _Dinah_."

"Dinah?" Foxy stuttered. "Wait, isn't that supposed to be a girl's name?"

"Oh, yes, but my mama and papa believed I could be called anything, you see!" Dinah replied.

"Okay, nevermind that! Puppet, why did you bring a human in here?"

"Well, Dinah here is going to be our new chef/baker!" Puppet introduced. "He's gonna make pizza for us, mainly."

"Wow, really?" Foxy said, amazed. He was excited to finally have pizza in the pizzeria. "Dinah, you're gonna make pizza?"

"But of course!" Dinah exclaimed, smiling. "I will also be wearing humming opera as I work! In my country, opera is very much a good thing, and I believe it will help e focus!"

"Opera?! Uh, I..."

"Do you like opera too? I can-a sing for you!"

"No, no, that's fine, you don't need to!" Foxy sighed, then looked at Puppet. "Puppet...I need to talk to you. In private."

Puppet nodded, then, while Dinah sang to himself, the two of them talked to each other.

"Let me be honest, Puppet...this isn't one of the better choices you've made." Foxy told him bluntly.

"How is it not?" Puppet stuttered, confused. "I hired us a new chef to make us pizza. That's supposed to be a positive to all of this."

"But he's a human, and he's also somewhere extremely close to where Garbage is! They could end up working together to get Garbage out of the hole!"

"Hey, you two! Would you-a like some bread?" Dinah offered, holding up some loaves of bread.

"Uh, no thank you-" Foxy began.

"No, I insist! Take it!" Dinah shoved a loaf of bread into Foxy's hands.

"Ugh, fine, I'll take it. But, anyway, Puppet, I'm telling you that that isn't good. When Garbage finds out about Dinah, he might try to take advantage of Dinah and try to get the chef to help him escape."

"Well, see...Garbage is all the way down there, and Dinah is all the way up here. There isn't any ladder hidden anywhere in the kitchen, or anything else Dinah could use to help Garbage escape. I think we'll be okay."

"Then you know what? I'm going to go and get Ballora. She really needs to know about this chef guy too."

"Alright, you do that."

Foxy left the kitchen, heading for Ballora's room.

* * *

"Hey, where is-a your friend going?" Dinah asked Puppet as he saw Foxy leave.

"He's getting another one of our friends." Puppet answered. "She'll get to try your food too."

"Oh, how wonderful! I welcome anyone who is willing to try my food!"

"Yeah, yeah, well, let's just wait for him to come back with her."

* * *

_Ballora had better take my side on this one._ Foxy thought, a little upset at his predicament. _She had better be as upset about this as I am, too._

Foxy wasn't entirely for the idea of having another human so close by garbage. He liked having a pet security guard, and losing him was something he wasn't trying to achieve. Letting somebody who could help Garbage escape stay nearby was taking a huge risk, and now Foxy was hoping he could convince Ballora to take his side and to help him convince Puppet that this was a bad idea.

Foxy was going down the small hall, and then the big hall, and then he arrived at Ballora's room, entering past the doors, which had been left wide open. However, as he looked, he couldn't see Ballora anywhere in the room. Reggie was standing on the stage by himself, respectfully standing there silently.

"Reggie, where's Ballora?" Foxy asked. "Shouldn't she be here?"

"Sorry, Foxy, but Ballora isn't here right now." Reggie replied, shaking his head. "She went off somewhere half an hour ago, and she didn't think to tell me where it was that she was going."

"Seems like it. Did she just leave her room doors wide open?"

"Yeah, she just got up and left all of the sudden, really. She was just suddenly 'Oh no, I forget something!' and then ran out of the room. Didn't even bother to close the doors behind her, either."

"Huh, then maybe she went to go play games with Baby. I'll have to go and check through the vent grate. I can't get in there, though, because Baby somehow figured out how to lock the door to the passage that leads to the vents, where she lives. Dunno how, but she did."

"Go do that, then. I'll just be here."

They waved to each other, and then Foxy left the room to go check the vents.

* * *

Foxy arrived in the auditorium and went right over to the vent grate on the wall right by the stage.

"Ballora!" He called, but got no response. "Ballora! Hey! Hello?!"

He waited, but still, nobody replied. However, he did hear sounds in the vents, such as rapid button pressing, that suggested that something was still going on in there.

_Dang, they must have put on the noise cancellation headphones. _Foxy groaned in his thoughts. _And here I was hoping they'd be around to help me out. Oh, well, I'd better go back to the kitchen and hope that this chef guy can actually make pizza._

Foxy turned around and headed back.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking down the big and small hallways and across the main room, Foxy came back into the kitchen, where Puppet and Dinah were having another conversation.

"Okay, guys, I'm back." Foxy announced, drawing the others' attention. "Unfortunately, Ballora isn't available right now."

"Ballora? Who might-a that be?" Dinah asked interestedly. "That sounds like a beautiful name to-a me."

Foxy gaped at the chef. _Oh no, not another human guy who has interest in Ballora..._

Thankfully, Puppet denied Dinah for Foxy. "Oh, she's taken." He mentioned, shrugging. "You don't have to worry about her at all right now."

"She is? Who-a might be the guy who was stolen her heart? I am ready to show him that I am more capable-"

"Don't worry about that, okay?" Foxy sighed, cutting through the chef's rambling. "So, you said you can make pizza, so please go ahead and do that. I would really like some pizza."

"Pizza? No, no, we must not get to that yet! First, I shall show you what else I can-a cook! For example: bread!" He pulled out another loaf of bread. "Isn't bread wonderful?"

"We already know that you can make bread, Dinah!"

"I can-a make many kinds of bread! Garlic bread, mozzarella bread..."

"I don't want any bread."

"What about toast, then?" Dinah put away the loaf of bread and took out a slice of toast instead. "Do-a you like toast? You should, because everybody likes it!"

"Hey, I do!" Puppet exclaimed, and Dinah gave Puppet the toast. Puppet excitedly shoved it down his mouth hole, where it would travel down into his inner storage tank and stay there for a few hours. "Foxy, look! He's giving us toast!"

"Puppet, you already have tons of toast down in your kitchen. Besides, toast is just toasted bread slices."

"But now I have MORE toast! This is the best day ever."

"Yeesh, you really like bread, don't you?"

"You bet I do. I'm already beginning to like Dinah a lot!"

"Okay, that's fine and all, but we should continue. Dinah, bread and toast are great, but what else can you make?"

"More bread! Big bread loaves, you see!" Dinah announced, putting more loaves of bread on the kitchen counter.

"Ugh, again? Puppet, you're in heaven right now, aren't you?"

"Mmm-hmm!" Puppet answered, looking pleased with Dinah. "Bread goes good with everything, after all! Name one thing you can't eat bread with."

"...um...uh...okay, you win this round." Foxy turned back to Dinah. "Once again, Dinah, bread is very good and stuff, but why else can you make BESIDES bread?"

"I can make beautiful gingerbread houses!" Dinah placed gingerbread houses on the countertop. They were already decorated with candy, such as gumdrops, and icing too, as well as little gingerbread men sitting in front of the houses.

"Oh, well, that's a little bit different, I guess, and pretty Christmas-themed, too. Ballora would probably love these, since she's always so gung-ho about Christmas."

"See, Dinah's got all the bread!" Puppet called out flamboyantly. "Bread for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and dessert too!"

"True." Foxy took one of the gingerbread houses, and, observing it, had an idea of what to do with it. He walked over to the nearby garbage chute, opened it up, and tossed the gingerbread house down into it. "There we go."

"Huh? What's down-a there?" Dinah asked curiously.

"Nothing, pal, nothing-"

"Woah, a gingerbread house. Sweet." Foxy suddenly heard Garbage pipe up. "Hey, wait a minute. I hear another new voice up there!"

"Oh, hello down there, stranger!" Dinah greeted Garbage. "How are you-a doing today?"

"Not too great, but, who are you?"

"A chef who can make many great things! Would you like some bread?"

"Uh-"

"Have some bread!" Dinah walked over to the garbage chute with some loaves of bread and tossed it down into the chute.

Foxy could hear Garbage gasp. "Oh, bread! Good, I was getting tired of the chicken. It's normal bread, but, it's better than nothing."

"Enjoying the bread? Have some toast, too!" Dinah tossed slices of toast down into the chute as well.

"Hey, now I get to have sliced and toasted bread! This is actually pretty good."

_Great, just great. _Foxy thought worriedly. _I was hoping that Garbage wouldn't find out about Dinah, but it's too late now. Stupid old me, opening the garbage chute like that..._

"Say, why do you have another man down in this 'chute' thing?" Dinah asked Foxy and Puppet.

"Oh, um, I-" Foxy stuttered, trying to think up a lie. "-he's, uh, on vacation!"

"Vacation? Wow, I envy him. He sounds like he is-a in an interesting place."

"Yeah, a vacation for busywork!" Puppet lied. "He's definitely just cleaning down there."

"Just go back to cooking, okay?" Foxy ordered, pushing Dinah back behind the kitchen counter. "Also, he likes to get people in trouble, so if he asks you for anything, do not give him it!"

"Understood!" Dinah accepted, nodding quickly. "I will-a not listen to anything he says!"

"Thank you very much."

"You are-a very welcome! Now, would you like some more bread?"

"No, no more bread, okay?! Please, make something that ISN'T bread."

"Oh, I understand. How about a nice cooked turkey?" Dinah went over to one of the ovens, pulled out a large turkey on a tray, and placed it on the kitchen counter.

"Okay, we're getting closer now, but that's still not pizza."

"How about rotisserie lemon pepper turkey?" Dinah reached into another oven and pulled out another cooked turkey on a tray, except this one seemed to be more heavily seasoned than the other turkey.

"That's still turkey, pal! I mean, come on, you're a pizza chef! Why do you keep making stuff that is NOT pizza?!"

To Foxy's surprise, Dinah narrowed his eyes and scowled at Foxy. "Bakers and chefs can make anything they want in my-a country."

"And where are you from, exactly?"

"The great country of _Italia_, or Italy as you Americans call it. _La nostra cucina è sempre la migliore del nostro paese_! _Faresti meglio a non dimenticarlo, curiosa piccola volpe._"

"What?" Those last two sentences had been jabbered away in Italian, and Foxy didn't have Italian in his translator systems yet.

"Nevermind that. Just know that I am very much _Italiano_!"

"Yes, yes, okay."

"You know, this turkey reminds me of Freddy's chicken." Puppet commented as he observed the turkey Dinah had set out on trays.

"Yeah, it really does..." Foxy agreed, staring at the turkey.

Dinah perked up. "_Pollo, dici?_ I have that too, you know! I can make many types of chicken, including mozzarella chicken, alfredo chicken, everything!"

Foxy gasped. "No! Not-"

"Here, have some chicken!" Dinah tossed chicken pieces into the air, which Puppet excitedly caught.

"Oh, boy, chicken too!" He exclaimed. "Can you make fried chicken? Grilled chicken? Chicken tenders?! Chicken sandwiches?! CHICKEN FRIES?!"

"_Sì_, any kind! Just ask for it!"

"Puppet, stop." Foxy growled, glaring at Puppet. Foxy was not in the mood to get sidetracked. He wanted Dinah to make pizza, and he wanted that to happen now. "Chicken isn't that exciting, okay?"

"Now, would you two like something else, too?"

"Yeah, make pizza-"

"Have-a some spaghetti!" Dinah placed a plate of spaghetti on the countertop. "It is a very famous dish in _Italia_!"

"Spaghetti isn't pizza!"

"Oh, but spaghetti is pasta, and I think pizza is pasta too!" Puppet claimed. "See, Foxy? He's the right man for the job."

"I will admit that he's getting closer to our goal here, but spaghetti is not what we want. Spaghetti isn't served at pizzerias, or at least, none that I know of."

"You do not-a want spaghetti?" Dinah repeated confusedly.

"No, we want pizza-"

"Then how about-a some cake?" Dinah reached into the third oven and pulled out a vanilla cake, which he set down on the counter. "Everyone likes-a cake!"

"That's true. I like cake, after all." Puppet agreed.

Foxy sighed, but this time the sigh wasn't as rough. "Okay, this is a lot closer. As a Fazbear Entertainment location, we do have birthday parties, which means cake is a requirement. But- IT'S STILL NOT PIZZA!"

"You do-a not like the cakes?" Dinah sputtered.

"I do, but I'm looking for pizza-"

Dinah actually looked angry now. "Oh, you are such an _esigente, idiota scortese_! In my country, we would have already kicked you out of the restaurant for your _insolenza_!"

"What?! Okay, I don't care about that, pal. We, or at least, HE-" Foxy gestured towards Puppet "-hired you to make us PIZZA! Do you know what pizza is, pal?! P-I-Z-Z-A!"

"Of course I know what pizza is, I used to show my craftsmanship in a pizzeria!"

"Foxy, calm down, okay?" Puppet said assuringly to Foxy. "He may not have made us pizza yet, but he's knocking out every other part of the job description. Isn't that good?"

"Puppet, his job is to be a PIZZA chef." Foxy explained irritably. "His job description is supposed to tell him to make PIZZA!"

"_BENE, ALLORA_!" Dinah suddenly shouted out. "I am the chef now, am I not?! Yes, I know I have to make pizza. Why haven't I made pizza yet? Because I have no tomato sauce! I cannot make pizza without tomato sauce!"

Foxy gaped at Dinah, then looked to Puppet. "Puppet, you didn't order in tomatoes or tomato sauce?"

"Um...what?" Puppet sputtered, trying to sound ignorant. "I thought Freddy was in charge of that..."

Dinah gasped. "And you call yourselves a pizzeria! How can you go without having tomato sauce?! _Questo è semplicemente ridicolo_!"

"Well, let's narrow down what we already have." Foxy started, trying to be rational. "I know that we have plenty of dough, I already checked. So can't you make pizza?"

"Did you even listen? Without tomato sauce, I cannot make pizza! Without pizza, I cannot satisfy your needs!"

"Fine, we'll order in tomato sauce for you. Until then, I need to think about this. What other kinds of food is sold at a pizzeria? Hmm...maybe French fries?"

"Ah, _Patatine f__ritte_! French fries! Um...if you have potatoes, I can make French fries for you."

"Actually, we do have potatoes." Foxy realized, and Puppet nodded to confirm that. "If you've searched the kitchen, the bag of potatoes should be in one of the cabinets."

"Well, about that...I tasted the potatoes you already had, and it seems that they have expired."

"What?!" Foxy looked at Puppet again. "Puppet! You were supposed to throw the bad potatoes out yesterday!"

"But they had green stuff growing on it!" Puppet replied. "I thought green stuff was good!"

"When green stuff starts to grow out of them, you throw them out! That means they went bad!"

"I thought the green stuff would sprout and make a new potato out of it!"

"No, that is not how that works, okay? Remember that. So, Dinah, it looks like French fries are off the table. What else can you make?"

Dinah paused for a moment, then grinned. "How about-a pumpkin pie?" He took out a big pumpkin pie.

"Oh, hey, pumpkin pie reminds me of pizza pie!" Puppet noted. "Did he do it, Foxy?"

"He's closer now." Foxy admit. "But he still has a way to go! Also, why are you getting so riled up over this chef, Puppet? What's so special about this guy?"

Puppet was silent, then: "He reminds me of somebody I used to know."

"Oh, I do?" Dinah exclaimed. "Was he a great chef like me?"

"She, she was a girl. She cooked pretty well back then- nevermind, forget that. Uh, let's also say that you remind me of a red guy who jumps on mushrooms."

"You mean Mario? Well, he-a is Italian. But that also reminds me of my cousin, Giovanni! He was in a cooking pantheon, where he made master-class work. Back home, he made the best bread in the country! People from around the very Earth would visit Italy to taste my cousin's marvelous bread!"

"Giovanni? That's a kind of silly-sounding name."

Dinah narrowed his eyes at Foxy. "He was a great baker and chef, _volpe_. Do not discriminate against his name and his wonderful accomplishments."

"I was, uh, talking about Mario, though." Puppet commented.

"Mario? Yes, he is a very great Italian! Though he is a plumber, not a baker."

"It's Maario, not Mario!"

"What? No! It was Mario!"

"Maario!"

"Mario!"

"MAARIO!"

"Mario!"

"Maario!"

"Guys, enough arguing about pointless things like Mario!" Foxy ordered determinedly. "We need to stay focused."

"Oh, that is it!" Dinah groaned. "You guys do not respect my work, my concoctions, or anything I like! You guys are just horrible, so I will be leaving now!" Dinah made for the door.

"No, no, no!" Foxy blocked the way to the door. "Back up, Dinah. You're not leaving."

"I am leaving now, fox." Dinah growled, taking out his wooden spoon. "I will beat you with this spoon if you do not move aside."

Foxy stared at Dinah, then let out a chuckle. Maybe it was time to let Dinah know who he was dealing with.

"I think we've hidden this long enough." Foxy smirked. "It's time I show you why you should be scared of us." Foxy clicked the buttons on his face, and his faceplates came open with a _CLANG_, shocking Dinah. "See all the wires and metal insides?"

"I...you..." Dinah stuttered.

"Don't you see? We're animatronics, Dinah."

"Mama MIA!" Dinah jumped back in shock.

"Haven't you heard the stories, Dinah? We don't take kindly to humans who cross paths with us!"

"Fine, fine, I will not leave!" Dinah went back behind the counter to catch his breath. Foxy pushed his faceplates back shut as Dinah rambled. "_Oh no, questo è brutto._ Papa told me all about these terrible things when I moved into Littlewood. How they killed so many innocent people, all the things they did, and now they're here...and wait! Puppet person, are you an animatronic too?"

"Yeah, I basically am." Puppet confirmed casually, nodding.

"_Oddio_! You were both animatronics this whole time?! Were you lying about wanting pizza?"

"No, no, we actually do want pizza." Foxy said, shrugging. "That's why you're here, Dinah: to make us pizza."

"But I-a have no tomato sauce, so I cannot make pizza-"

"We'll figure something out. However, that doesn't mean you're leaving. You're going to stay here and cook more food. Now, come on, Puppet, let's leave Dinah to it."

Foxy and Puppet went outside the kitchen and closed the door, Foxy making sure to lock it up. On the other side of the door, Foxy could see Dinah run up to the door window and peer at the animatronics in a scared manner.

"Where are you going?!" He yelled. "Please don't-a leave me in here!"

"Sorry, you're staying there." Foxy grinned. "Oh, and by the way: even if you had gotten out of the kitchen, good luck trying to leave the building. There's no available exit here."

Dinah gasped, then backed away from the door. "Mama mia, how am I going to get out now?" He mumbled silently.

"Don't worry, you'll be good in there. There's blankets in the employee lounge for when you need to get to sleep. Just head through the door on the other side of the kitchen. Puppet can give you a spare bed later tonight, when you go to bed."

"Yeah, I can." Puppet agreed. "Haven't been able to use the spare bed before, so this is a good way to start using it now. And, if you need to use the restroom, just go down the garbage chute. Garbage won't care."

"Hey, I do care!" They could hear Garbage yell from inside the kitchen. "Don't do that!" They ignored him.

"You really are a sly fox..." Dinah sighed, looking at Foxy. "I should have been more cautious. And do not worry, mr. Garbage! I will give you lots of bread to make up for my bathroom time!"

"Oh, you will? That's cool, but please try not to go down the chute. Especially not number two..."

"Remember what I said. Don't listen to him, Dinah." Foxy warned. "If you listen to him, bad things can and will happen to you."

"Ay yi yi! My mama and papa will be so worried about me if I stay away from them for too long..." Dinah complained.

"Forget about them! We're your new family now, and we like you too much to let you go. Just relax and accept all this."

"Well...I...guess I can get used to this. Would you like some bread before you leave, then?"

"Yeah, we're out of here. Bye." Foxy turned around and walked away from the door, Puppet following after him.

"Have a good day!" Dinah called after them.

"We will! And TRY TO MAKE PIZZA WITHOUT TOMATO SAUCE FOR THE TIME BEING!"

"WITHOUT TOMATO SAUCE, I CAN'T MAKE PIZZA!"

"Fine, whatever!"

Dinah went away from the door, and Foxy turned to Puppet.

"Yeesh, Dinah's really picky about what he puts on pizza." Foxy told Puppet anxiously.

"He is, he is." Puppet admit. "I bet he'll get to making us pizza one day. Maybe he'll actually find a good substitute for tomato sauce."

"Let's hope that'll happen one day. So, now that the business with Dinah is over, I think I should update you. Ballora didn't come with me because she's playing games with Baby, and they have on the noise-cancelling headphones that block out any outside sound."

"We should look through the vent cover in this room and see if we can hear anything, then."

"Good idea."

There was a vent cover in the main room. It was a smaller one, hidden on the wall of the stage. Foxy and Puppet went over to it and listened closely for any conversation.

Foxy could still make out rapid button-tapping. However, as he listened, Ballora suddenly spoke from inside the vent.

"Stupid noobs, always getting killed so easily." She snorted, sounding unimpressed by the lack of skill shown by whatever other players were in the game. "Gosh, these guys are so bad at the game. Baby, why are we even playing against them?"

"Mmm." Baby grunted, who Foxy guessed was so sucked into the game that she didn't care about responding coherently.

"Dang, they're pretty focused on the game they're playing." Foxy commented, he and Puppet making their way away from the vent cover. "Baby isn't even bothering to respond with anything but grunts. I would hate having to play with her when she's like that."

"Yeah." Puppet said quickly. "So, did you find Bon-Bon anywhere?"

"Unfortunately, I did. He's pretty angry with me, it seems. He already ran over to find Gregory and to go hang out with him. He could be anywhere in the building right now. Even your room."

On those words, Puppet perked up, glaring ahead. "No, he couldn't possibly be in my room."

"I mean, you never really know. Between all the growling and muttering he made when I saw him, I did pick up the word 'revenge'."

Puppet froze. "I'm going to have to go check up on all my stuff when I get back, then..."

"You can do that, I'm gonna head to my room- hey, wait, speaking of my back room, Puppet: When you are gonna finish renovating it?!"

Puppet looked a little uncomfortable. "Uh...soon, I think."

"You've been giving me that same exact response since yesterday."

"This time, I mean it! I swear!"

"Are you sure about that, or are you lying to me again?"

"No, I'm not lying."

"Okay, then, I'll believe you this time. But if you haven't gotten in some progress on the renovations by the next time I see you, then I'm going to have to pester you to do it, more so than I already am. Anyway, I'm going now. See you later. Once again, you should really go check your room."

Puppet was wide-eyed for a moment, then nodded. "You're right, I do need to do that. I'm checking up on it right now!" Puppet turned around and ran off down the small hallway.

"Bye!" Foxy called after him.

"Bye!" Puppet called back as he ran off.

Foxy waved as he saw Puppet turn the corner and head out of sight. Then he turned around and headed through the main room into his room, ready to take some time to himself so he could think some things over...


	51. Ballora's Christmas List

_Huh. Bon-Bon's been gone for quite a while. The last time I remember seeing him, he said he would be talking to Ballora about getting revenge against Puppet, and then he ran off._

Foxy thought this as he sat in his cove, the curtains ajar and letting light in. Foxy looked at the locked trapdoor, then over at his room through his parted curtains.

Foxy had seen Bon-Bon come by today, but he had barely been able to say anything before Bon-Bon had told Foxy that he had to go to Ballora and then rushed off. The hand-puppet had not been specific to Foxy on why he wanted to talk to Ballora, but from what Foxy heard Bon-Bon say, it had something to do with revenge against Puppet. Bon-Bon had also still been in a rotten mood while had been talking to Foxy; despite the fact that a couple of days had passed since Puppet had buried Bon-Bon in snow for hours on end, the bunny hand-puppet didn't seem to have forgotten about it yet. In fact, he had still looked determined to get even with Puppet when Foxy had seen him.

_Man, I still can't believe that Bon-Bon's still upset with Puppet. _Foxy thought. _He was still angrier than I've ever seen him before in my life. I'm not going to try and get involved with whatever he's planning, but I hope it doesn't have to do anything with explosives. I made sure to hide them, so hopefully he won't try using any._

Foxy continued to stare at his room through his curtains. _Huh. I wonder where he is right now._

And then, coming in as if Foxy thinking about him had made him magically appear, Bon-Bon came running into the room. Foxy, startled, stood up and ran out of his cove.

"Oh, hey Bon-Bon!" Foxy greeted, grinning. "How'd the conversation with Ballora go?"

"Just f-fine." Bon-Bon stuttered, and Foxy noticed that he looked panic-stricken. "But, I need you to hide me, Foxy."

"A place to hide? What, is Puppet trying to prank you again?"

"No, but, I still really need to find somewhere to hide. Before she gets here."

"Before Ballora gets here? You didn't break something in her room, did you? You know how angry she gets when that happens."

"I didn't do anything like that, okay?! She's just been bothering me nonstop!"

"About what, though?"

"Well-"

"Bon-Bon!" Somebody called, and Foxy turned around to see that Ballora had came into the room, holding a rather large piece of paper in her hands. The ballerina noticed Bon-Bon standing next to Foxy. "Ah-ha! There you are, Bon-Bon! Now we can get down to business!"

"Eeek!" Bon-Bon yelped, hiding behind Foxy's legs. "There she is!"

"Okay, guys, slow down!" Foxy ordered, trying to make sense of it all. "Ballora, why are you are? What did Bon-Bon do this time around?"

"Oh, nothing at all." Ballora replied cheerily. "Just need to ask him a few questions. And once I'm done with him, YOU'RE next, Foxy!"

Foxy quickly backed away from Ballora, not getting good signs from this. He looked to Bon-Bon. "Bon-Bon, what does she want to do with us? Is she trying to saw off our body parts for some weird tests or something? Is she trying to construct a new animatronic from our parts?"

_"Hey, that sounds like a great idea. How about you guys give ME the body?"_

"No way, voice! The last time you got control of a body, AKA my body, you tried to get rid of us. I'm not about to let you get away with it twice."

"Excuse me, but I need to ask my questions!" Ballora cut in, smiling.

"Okay, okay, fine, but I'm going to be here for this. I need to figure out why you're asking Bon-Bon questions."

"Eh, fine by me." Ballora looked down at Bon-Bon, who had slowly came out from behind Foxy's legs, looking apprehensive. "Okay, Bon-Bon, Foxy! You guys already know that it's Christmas, of course. We've already done a good job setting up the decorations around the pizzeria, so we've already done good preparing for Christmas. But now we need to get to the next step! Christmas preparations are important, you know."

"Or at least, you tell us it's important." Foxy commented, skeptic once again.

"It is, okay? It's a real holiday celebrated throughout the country we live in. Now, as for what the next step is, I'll tell you! We need to make a big Christmas list to give to Santa!"

"So he can rip us apart and destroy us?"

"I mean, not usually, but if that's what you want for Christmas, then, yes! However, the list we need to make is for what we want Santa to give us for Christmas. I'm going around and asking everybody what they want to get for Christmas. Then, once I've finished it, I'll mail it to Santa, and then he'll deliver it to us when Christmas day rolls around. Now, when it comes to asking what you want, it should be something material! For example, it could be candy, shoes, t-shirts and sweaters, anything!"

"Ah, I see now. And you're asking Bon-Bon first?"

"He's the first person I saw today, so I figured I'd start with him!"

"Hey, I didn't sign_"_ up for this!" Bon-Bon complained. "I only came to see you so I could see if you could help me get revenge on Puppet!"

"Well, too bad, because now you're a hundred percent signed up for this, and I'm not letting you squirm out of it!"

"But...I..."

"Don't worry, I know." Foxy chimed in, trying to save Bon-Bon from having to go through the question himself. "What he wants for Christmas is for you to help him get revenge on Puppet, Ballora!"

"Really? That's what he wants?" Ballora responded, looking disappointed. "That's a pretty dumb thing to ask for. I said something MATERIAL, after all, so I don't think Santa can deliver revenge for you."

"No, no, that is NOT what I want!" Bon-Bon groaned. "What I want is...uh..."

"Maybe you can have Baby as your present!" Ballora suddenly blurted out, grinning in a teasing manner.

"Uh, I get where you're coming from, Ballora, but that's a weird thing to give as a present." Foxy reminded Ballora confusedly.

"Yeah, maybe not that."

"Before we do this, I need an explanation!" Bon-Bon demanded. "Ballora, what are you trying to ask me?"

"Did you not hear what I said? I'm asking you what you want for Christmas!"

"But what does that mean, 'what I want for Christmas'?"

Ballora let out a loud groan. "My god, I just can't get you to understand! Trying to tell you something is like talking to a baby duck. It doesn't understand at all."

Foxy, once again, stepped in. "I know how to fix this, guys. Bon-Bon, I'll have Ballora ask me first, and then I'll give an answer. That should help you understand how to answer her question. Ballora, go ahead and ask me."

Ballora looked pleased. "Alright, then! Foxy, what do you want for Christmas?"

"I want to get some pizza! Since our own chef isn't able to make pizza at all, maybe Santa can deliver me some pizza."

Ballora gasped excitedly, and Foxy could tell she was romantically interested. "We have a chef?! Who is he?!"

"Ballora, we kinda have to stay on topic now. I can introduce you to him later. Besides, let me ask you: do you like Italian accents?"

And, just like that, the ballerina changed her mind. "Italian accents?! Blech, nevermind that!"

Foxy shrugged. Apparently Ballora didn't find Italian accents attractive.

"So, anyways, what I want for Christmas." He continued. "As I said, I want pizza, and I also want a brand-new back room that looks super fancy and wonderfully good. And, most importantly, one that isn't renovated by Puppet."

Ballora nodded and muttered as she looked down at the list in her hands, pulled out a pen, and began writing down on it. She had marked several sections of the list with the names of the animatronics, and under Foxy's section she put 'Pizza' and 'A new back room'.

"Alright, got it put down." Ballora informed Foxy cheerily. "Hopefully Santa can get it for you! Now, Bon-Bon-"

_"Hey, what about me? It's my turn now, isn't it?!"_

Foxy paused, then looked at Ballora and said: "I dunno about this. Ballora, it's your choice."

Ballora, looking very unsure, was silent for a second, then sighed. "Oh, fine, the voice can get something too."

_"YAY!"_

"Okay, okay, just tell me what you want."

_"Alright, I will. I want to get my own body so that I can RULE THE WORLD."_

"Excuse me, what?!" Foxy exclaimed, already against this wish. "I don't like that idea!"

Ballora also looked anxious. "Yeah, uh, I'll just put that down on the side of the l-list." Ballora pretended to scribble something down on the list as if adding the voice to it, but Foxy could tell she wasn't actually doing it. "Alright, then, next up...Foxy, I need to tell you what you need to get ME! What I want for Christmas is a brand-new auditorium to perform in, a brand-new piano to play music with, and some new bowls of candy!" She quickly wrote that down under her section. "Got that down. Now, Bon-Bon, it's your turn. Tell me what you want."

Bon-Bon came over, looking more sure of himself this time. "Alright, so based on what you and Foxy said, I think I get the general idea of what I'm supposed to ask for. Basically, I just ask for whatever I want?"

"Yes, that's pretty much it."

"Okay then! So, since Foxy took away all of my dynamite, I'd like to get more explosives."

Ballora didn't answer this request right away; she was looking at Bon-Bon with reluctance. "Uh...see...I could put this down on the list, but...some things are just...not something that Santa can get you for Christmas. He does have standards on what he gives to us. Oh, and...Santa won't always give you exactly what you want, especially if you've been bad over the past year...and, we are animatronics that kill security guards, so I can't imagine that Santa would see us very favorably."

"Yeah, I know that." Foxy chimed in, in a low voice. "I know what we've done, Ballora. But not all of those guards we killed were good people. Some of them were very evil, selfish people out in the world beyond our pizzeria. We've done the world a favor, getting rid of them. But...I won't deny that some of them were innocent."

"True, Foxy, true. But, anyways, back to Christmas presents. I could put what you said down on the list, Bon-Bon, but if Santa doesn't get you it, it's not my fault, okay?"

"Eh, it's worth a shot, at least." Bon-Bon reasoned, shrugging. "I'd love to have more dynamite. If Santa feels generous enough to give me some for free, good. If he doesn't, then fine."

"Okay, then I'll put it down." Ballora wrote down Bon-Bon's choice under the 'Bon-Bon' section of the list. "Okay, good! Now, for the next person-" Ballora paused, took a look around and the room, and then looked at Foxy. "Uh, where's Puppet?"

"In his box, no doubt." Foxy replied bluntly.

"Then- hey, wait, I nearly forget. I need to tell Bon-Bon what I want him to get me for Christmas!"

"What?!" Bon-Bon exclaimed.

"You heard me! What I want from you is a new stuffed animal. I need another friend for tea parties- I mean, dancing! Yes, dancing."

"Oh, just that? Okay, I think I can do that."

"Hey, what?!" Foxy exclaimed, finding this unfair. "Why do I have to get you all the expensive stuff while HE just gets something cheap- ugh, nevermind. I'll just grin and bear it. Anyways, we should get going."

The trio of animatronics left Foxy's room and began to head through the main room. While they were halfway through, Foxy suddenly stopped.

"Hey, wait a minute!" He said. "We should probably ask the chef, too. Oh, and, we can have you meet him, Ballora."

"The chef? Is that the chef guy you were talking about?" Ballora asked, looking aware.

"Yes, that's him. Let's go see him first."

They ran over to the kitchen doors and opened them up, heading inside. Dinah was still in the kitchen; he was currently at the counter, his back turned away from the animatronics as he chopped up some carrots.

"Hey, you didn't leave!" Foxy greeted. "Good, good!"

"Mama mia!" Dinah shouted out, and he turned around. "Oh, it's you guys!" Surprisingly, he seemed in a better mood. He walked over to the counter in the middle of the room. "What can I do for you today?"

"I have somebody new for you to meet. Dinah, this is Ballora. Ballora, this is Dinah."

"Dinah?" Ballora repeated, raising an eyebrow. "That sounds like a girl's name, Foxy. Why did you name him that?"

"Hey, I didn't name him! Dinah is just the name he already has."

Ballora then looked at Dinah. "So your name is Dinah?"

"Yes, correct!" Dinah confirmed, nodding energetically. "I got it from my Mama and Papa! I find it so fitting; a great name for a great chef! Or a great baker, whatever you prefer to call me."

"Oh, and I almost forgot." Foxy spoke up, and he pointed at Bon-Bon, who had been standing beside them and looking at Dinah confusedly. "Dinah, this is Bon-Bon."

"Hi there." Bon-Bon greeted casually, waving to Dinah.

Dinah's eyes turned to stare at Bon-Bon, and as soon as he saw him, he jumped back in fright. "_Oh mio Dio!_ Is that a rat, here in my kitchen?!" The chef sharply turned and opened up a drawer underneath the kitchen counter, rummaging around in it quickly before pulling out a wooden spoon, which he waved threateningly. "I've got the spoon! I'll kill it!"

"Wait, wait, no!" Foxy exclaimed, shielding Bon-Bon. "He's just a bunny! He's fine!"

Dinah's grip on the spoon faltered, and he looked surprised. "Just...a...bunny?"

"Yes, yes, he's a friend."

"Oh, I see!" Dinah grinned again, and he put the spoon down on the counter, then looked back at Bon-Bon. "Would you like some bread, little bunny?"

"Bread?" Bon-Bon repeated, perking up. "You mean cookies?"

"Yes, I can certainly get you-"

"Okay, okay, not now, guys!" Foxy interrupted. "Now is not the time to get food. We're here for other reasons."

"I understand, Foxy." Dinah agreed. "I have been busy at work, you see. I've been trying to figure out how to make pizza without tomato sauce."

"Oh, awesome! Hope you get done with that sometime soon. Anyway, Ballora has a question she wants to ask you."

"Of course I do!" Ballora confirmed eagerly. "What would you like for Christmas, Dinah?"

"Christmas, you say?" Dinah repeated. "Ah, I did not realize it was Christmastime already! Ok, I will tell you. I would like to get a supply of tomato sauce so I can make the pizza you all so desperately want, and then I can _ottenere il diavolo fuori di qui_ and go back to my Mama and Papa."

"Is that all you want?"

"Yes, and also opera music, preferably in the form of a record. That would be lovely, _Signora Ballora_."

"I mean, Ballora's been practicing singing, and she's getting better at it." Foxy commented. "If you want, she could entertain you with her musical voice."

Ballora gasped passionately. "Yes, I COULD! Brilliant idea, Foxy!" Then Ballora began to write down on the list. She added a section on it for Dinah, then added everything to that Dinah asked for to that section. "Now, Dinah, you've got to get something for ME! And in your case, I want you to get me...oh, what to ask for? There's so many things, I just can't decide! Hmm...I'll settle for...a new CARPET! A newer and fancier red carpet for my auditorium! Either buy it, or see if you can make one yourself!"

"Oh, I do not know how to make carpets," Dinah replied, although he still looked interested, "But I will try, I suppose! I can make you a very nice Italian-style carpet, in shades of not just red, but in white and green too! And I can also give you a complementary gift of bread with that, if you would like that."

"Um...maybe not with the bread, thanks."

"Okay, then no bread! Also, I can make pizza too. Foxy, can you please tell me when you're going to give me tomato sauce?"

"Later, Dinah." Foxy said, half-listening to the chef. Foxy was currently staring down at the garbage chute, which he had opened up. "I'm looking to see if Garbage is down in the chute."

"I am!" Came a sudden response from down in the chute, which, of course, was from Garbage. "What is it now?"

"Garbage is here? Perfect!" Ballora exclaimed, and she ran over to the chute and peered down into it, the list in her hand and her pen at the ready. "What do you want for Christmas, Garbage?"

"Um...to be honest, I don't really know. Maybe just one thing...can I please just write a letter to my family, and you guys mail it to them?"

"Okay..." Ballora put a 'Garbage' section on the bottom of the list and wrote down what he wanted. "Is that it?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Alright, so, we didn't hear any of that. What I ACTUALLY heard was that you wanted chicken, chicken, and more chicken." Ballora quickly looked at the list and scratched out what Garbage had actually asked for, replacing it with 'CHICKEN' in all capital letters.

"Oh. Well, I should've expected that you'd double-cross me."

"Do you want to have seasoning with the chicken?" Bon-Bon asked, peering down into the chute.

"I mean, sure, but, how am I supposed to get back to you on this?"

"Uh, we'll figure something out." Foxy responded. "We'll probably send Bon-Bon down there, attached to a rope."

"Oh, well, okay. You do that."

"We will. Bye!"

Foxy closed the chute up, and the animatronics turned to leave. They waved bye to Dinah as they exited the room, with Ballora closing the door behind them.

Wait...closing the door behind them?

"Ballora, how'd you do that?!" Foxy asked in surprise. "I thought you couldn't close doors!"

"Oh, well, I just...tied a little piece of string to the knob and pulled it to close it." Ballora explained. "That way I can close it if need be."

"Eh, it's not actually closing the door, but at least it's one way to do it. Anyways, where to next?"

"Um...I did say Puppet, but I feel like I'm forgetting about somebody..."

"Oh, you mean Reggie?"

"I-"

"You must not have asked Reggie! Come on, let's go and see him!"

Foxy ran off towards the hallways before anyone could stop him, and the others hurried to follow.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Foxy arrived at Ballora's room, and he ran inside the already-opened door. Reggie was standing on the stage, his eyes closed, seemingly keeping to himself. Ballora and Bon-Bon followed behind him.

"REGINOLD!" Foxy greeted enthusiastically. Reggie started wildly.

"Oh my goodness!" He yelped, then saw it was Foxy. "Oh, it's just you, Foxy. Hello again."

"Hi! I've come to...well...actually, I'm not sure. Ballora, did you ask him what he wanted for Christmas?"

Ballora shook her head.

"No, she didn't." Reggie confirmed. "She was actually more focused on Bon-Bon than me, and she wanted to go talk to him first. However, I'm glad you eventually came to ask me, because I do want to get my pick too."

"Okay, then, what do you want for Christmas?" Foxy asked.

"Oh, nothing much, really. I would like nothing more than nice hot cup of tea. That, and I'd also like to get a job here too, so I can fill my pockets with money. I may be here with you guys, you know, but I still haven't worked here yet."

"That's all? Alright, I think we can do that. Those two things are pretty easy to do."

"Yes, we can do that! Right, Foxy?" Ballora asked excitedly.

"Well, we can try to. No promises on whether or not we can get those things for you, Reggie, but if Santa is able to deliver it, then I'd say there's a good chance."

Ballora nodded and quickly jotted down a Reggie section to the list, adding Reggie's items to it.

"Hey, guys, look! I'm taller than you!" Bon-Bon suddenly blurted out, and Foxy looked around to see that the bunny hand-puppet had climbed onto the top of Ballora's Christmas tree.

"Wha- HEY! GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Ballora squealed, and she ran over and tried to reach Bon-Bon, but he was too high up. "Don't mess up my tree!"

"Can't touch this!" Bon-Bon taunted, dodging Ballora's outstretched hands again and again.

Foxy sighed. Once again, he knew it was up to him to fix this.

"Bon-Bon, get down from there." Foxy ordered sternly. "Now."

The bunny hand-puppet's eyes met with Foxy's, and he understood immediately what would happen if he didn't listen.

"Okay, okay, I will." Bon-Bon agreed, and he scurried down from the tree at once.

Ballora breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Foxy." She turned and looked back at Reggie. "Oh, and, I have been asking everybody else to get me stuff for Christmas, but Reggie...you don't need to get anything. All I want for Christmas is you!" She gave Reggie a big hug, and Reggie, looking flustered yet thankful that his status as Ballora's pet relieved him of having to get her anything, did not struggle.

Foxy groaned. "Of course Reggie gets the easiest way out. Oh well, I shouldn't worry about that anyway. It's time we go and talk to Puppet."

Ballora gasped happily. "Ah, Puppet, of course! Huh, I wonder what he'll ask for."

They began to discuss this as they headed out of Ballora's room.

They had arrived in the auditorium and were slowly approaching Puppet's box. Foxy looked over at Ballora, who looked pretty interested, then he looked down at Bon-Bon and became slightly wary when he was that the bunny hand-puppet had a sour look on his face.

"Bon-Bon, you're not still mad at him, are you?" Foxy asked calmly.

Bon-Bon's sour look turned into a malicious grin. "A little. I would ruin his day if the opportunity came up..."

Foxy and Ballora traded cautious looks.

"Wow, that's a bit too extreme for this time of the year." Ballora commented. "It wouldn't exactly do you any good to do bad things now. If you be naughty, Santa might give you coal instead of presents."

"And, also, I don't want any fights breaking out." Foxy added. "Bon-Bon, please be on your best behavior when we go to see Puppet."

"Hmph. He started this whole relationship, not me." Bon-Bon growled. "He hates me, so I hate him back. That's how he made it, so that's how it is."

"I know that, but can you-"

"NO! I'm getting in there to settle the score, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Before Foxy could stop him, Bon-Bon had ran away from them, climbed onto Puppet's box, and disappeared inside.

"Oh no! He's going in without us!" Foxy exclaimed.

"We have to follow him now!" Ballora added.

Both of them climbed onto the box quickly and raced down the ladder.

* * *

Foxy and Ballora ran into the central room of the box to find Puppet sitting on a stool by his bar, drinking a cup of...tea? Coffee? It was something. Bon-Bon, meanwhile, was starting towards Puppet, a ferocious look in his eye. If looks could kill...

"Hey, Puppet!" Ballora greeted cheerily, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" Puppet stuttered, looking around and seeing everyone else there. "Oh, it's you guys. I didn't see you come in; I was too enthralled with my tea here."

"Puppet, I think you'd better not ignore Bon-Bon..." Foxy warned.

"How dare you..." Bon-Bon suddenly growled horribly.

"Woah!" Puppet shouted, looking down at the angry hand-puppet. "When'd you get in here?"

"Just now! And I'm here to get even."

"Get even? Get even with me on what?"

"Do you not remember? The snowball fight from a couple days ago! You BURIED me under the snow and trapped me there for HOURS! Why in god's name did you do that?!"

"Well, you know what they say: if you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen. You challenged me, so I took the opportunity to give you what was coming to you. Anyway, why are you guys in my box again? I don't remember inviting you."

"TO RUIN YOUR DAY!" Bon-Bon screeched, and Foxy had to grab the hand-puppet to stop him from leaping at Puppet.

"No, that's not why we're here!" Foxy informed Puppet, then looked to Bon-Bon. "Bon-Bon, you need to calm down. You are not allowed to attack Puppet. In fact, I'm going to make sure you two are a good distance away from each other now. Bon-Bon, don't attack Puppet. Puppet, don't try any funny moves."

Bon-Bon let out an agitated grunt, then relented, and he stopped moving to attack Puppet.

"Down, boy!" Ballora also said. "Hah, I learned that one a long time ago. It's good for dogs."

The bunny hand-puppet glared at Ballora. "Watch your mouth. I could easily ruin your day."

"Oh yeah? Well, I'll have you know that even though you might be able to ruin my day..._I can just as easily ruin yours._"

The sharp glare Ballora gave Bon-Bon instantly made the hand-puppet's own glare disappear, and he relented again. "Okay, okay, nevermind."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Anyway, Puppet, I have a question to ask you! What would YOU like for Christmas?"

"A new home security system." Puppet answered right away. "To prevent people from breaking into my box without my permission."

"Um...well...uh..."

"Ballora, let's do it." Foxy suggested in a voice low enough so only the ballerina could hear him. "We'll give him the security system, but we'll also make sure that we know the code. That way we can still get in without a problem."

"Oh, okay."

"Hey, what are you doing, trying to take my toast?!" Puppet suddenly shouted out, having noticed that Bon-Bon had gone to the kitchen area and was trying to take Puppet's toast from the toaster.

"Come on, you buried me in the snow!" Bon-Bon growled. "The least you could do to make up for it is to give me something for my systems to process!"

"You already cleared out my fridge the last time I let you eat from my food supply. I'm not going to fall for this again!"

"Yeah, you pretty much ate him out of house and home." Foxy agreed.

Bon-Bon glared at Puppet. "So?"

"So don't eat MY toast!" Puppet reiterated.

"I mean, the baker guy knows how to make a lot of toast." Ballora reminded the hand-puppet. "If you want toast, you could just ask him for some. He'd be more than happy to hook you up."

"Fine, fine, I won't eat Puppet's toast." Bon-Bon finally agreed, and he walked away from the kitchen area.

"Anyways, to continue." Foxy spoke up. "Puppet, Ballora is going to tell you what she wants you to get her for Christmas." Puppet's face scrunched up in disagreement, but Foxy raised a hand before the marionette could make refuse. "Please, try not to be a grump about it, okay? Ballora's helping us get stuff for Christmas; the least we can do is to help her back. But, before we do that. Ballora, aren't you going to ask Puppet if he wants anything else?"

"He already told us what he wants." Ballora said. "An upgraded home security system."

"But can't he ask for more than that?"

"Hey, wait a minute! I just realized that everyone's getting TWO items, but I'm only getting ONE!" Bon-Bon suddenly burst out. "How is that fair?"

Ballora shrugged. "You didn't ask for anything else."

"But I didn't know we could get more than just one thing!"

"Well, too late now. Anyways, Puppet, what else do you want?"

"Hmm...good question." Puppet admit. "I think I'd also like to get a fancy new hat. One that I can wear whenever I want to feel dapper."

"Okay, I can do that. Not too hard." She looked at her list and wrote down Puppet's items under the Puppet section.

"What's this?" Bon-Bon asked out loud, and he went over to the open book placed on a stand, climbing onto the stand so he could read the book.

"Hey, get away from there!" Puppet ordered, rushing over and pushing Bon-Bon off of the stand.

"But what is this book, though?"

"I mean, let's see." Foxy said, and he went over and looked at the page that was open in the book.

_Journal Entry Number 14_

_Today I hung out with Foxy. It was pretty fun and-_

That was as far as Foxy got to read, because right then Puppet pushed Foxy away from the book.

"Hey, I told you guys not to read that!" Puppet ordered.

"Sorry, sorry." Foxy apologized. "I was just kind of interested myself. Why would you leave your journal out in the open like that?"

"Well, I thought that since I was in the privacy of my home, I could have my personal stuff out without anyone being around to peer at it!"

"Eh, that's never going to really be true." Bon-Bon replied. "I come in here all the time to find your secret stuff."

"Say what?"

"Okay, okay, we're getting sidetracked again." Foxy cut in. "We need to stay focused."

"Well, as for what's next...I suppose Bon-Bon can have a second gift." Ballora decided. "I guess it's only fair. What other gift do you want, Bon-Bon?"

"I could use a sword." Bon-Bon chose. "The sharper, the better."

Ballora looked flabbergasted. "A sword?! Why would you want a...fine, I'll put it down on the list." She quickly put the sword down on the Bon-Bon section of her list. "Now, as for what Puppet is going to get me, I would like-"

"Peace on Earth?!" Puppet assumed. "Yay, I can definitely do that!"

Ballora sighed and shook her head. "Sorry, Puppet, but the sad truth is that that's never going to happen. What I REALLY want is a gaming computer, one as high-tech as yours is!"

"A gaming computer? Actually, I think I might be able to do that. Foxy, you still don't use the computer you have, right?"

"Yeah, mostly because I don't know where it is." Foxy replied. "You blocked off my room to decorate it, after all, so I have no idea where it could be."

"I'm still doing stuff in there. Anyways, I think I can give Ballora your old computer."

"Well, I want to make sure it's a gaming computer!" Ballora said excitedly. "And I want it to be put in the backstage of my room, on a nice little desk, so I can use it anytime I want!"

"Well, yes, I think I can do that. It might take me a day or two to get it set up, but I can get the work done."

"Great! Now, my list is about done, but we're still missing two people. Has anyone heard from Freddy lately?"

"He's off on his own again." Foxy informed her. "Dunno why, but my guess is that he's eating more chicken by himself."

"Okay, then I guess we can keep him off the list. That just leaves Baby, then!"

"Right, we should go and ask her. See if she's ready to come out yet. I'll go; you guys can follow if you want."

Everyone nodded, and Foxy led his friends out of the room, heading back to the exit ladder in the tv room.

* * *

When everyone had climbed back up the hole, out of the box, and stepped into the auditorium, Foxy went right over to the trapdoor on the stage that led to the secret passage to the vents. However, when he pulled the handle, it didn't budge.

"Aww, it's locked!" Foxy sighed. "Guess Baby isn't in the mood to talk to us right now."

"Well, at least she took down the 'no boys' sign." Puppet noted.

"True. Anyways, I think we're done with the list. I'm gonna head back to my room and rest a bit more. What about you guys?"

"I'm gonna get this list into an envelope and get it mailed to Santa!" Ballora told them. "Then, when Christmas comes, he can bring us everything we wanted. Bye, guys!" She ran off down the big hall, heading back to her room.

"Cool. I'm heading off, then. Bye, guys." Foxy waved to Bon-Bon and Puppet as he left the auditorium.

"Bye!" Bon-Bon said. "I'm gonna go mess with things in Puppet's room!"

"What?! No! Get back here!" Puppet exclaimed, and Foxy heard Bon-Bon and Puppet running off.

_Oh, not again. _Foxy thought as he walked down the big hallway, heading for the small hallway and to the main room. _Hopefully he won't cause too much trouble down there. Until then, I'd better get some rest._

And he headed off to his room to do just that...


	52. Bon-Bon's Voice Malfunction 2

"So are you going to help me with this, or what?"

"That's not a good idea, Bon-Bon! We can't just go down to Puppet's box and blow it up. Even burning it down is a bad idea. You know why? Because Puppet will KNOW that it was you who did it! He knows that only you care enough to try and destroy his box!"

Funtime Foxy was currently in his room, in the middle of a very heated discussion with Bon-Bon. The hand-puppet had been planning to go down to Puppet's box and destroy more of the marionette's stuff, but Foxy was determined to convince him that doing so was a very, very, very bad idea and was not worth doing. Unfortunately, the bunny hand-puppet was not somebody that Foxy could easily persuade.

"No, he won't think it was me." Bon-Bon claimed. "He'll probably think it was Freddy or something."

"Freddy's away right now! Besides, WHO is the one that always goes down into his box, eats his food, and then tries to threaten him?"

"Uh...Ballora, right?"

"No, you!"

"Pfft, no, it's definitely not me. You don't know what you're saying."

"Bon-Bon, I've already told you that this kind of behavior is unacceptable. Would you like me to go and tell BABY what you're up to?"

Bon-Bon gasped and went into a panic at once. "No, wait, don't tell her! Please!"

"I can and I will if you try this plan. And if I do, she isn't going to think you're very good."

"But I already went and talked to her to see if she liked me the same way I like her."

"I mean, she didn't really give you a yes or no answer. She really just told you that you were cute and that she'd welcome you any time. That is a good first step to developing a positive relationship with her, but that doesn't mean that you and her are in a romantic relationship!"

"But...she..." Bon-Bon began to look sad.

"Wait, don't get the wrong idea! She didn't say no to you, but she didn't say yes either. That's not a concrete answer, but it's a good sign that she might be interested in you like you're interested in her."

"You think so?"

"Of course I do. Anyway, on to other matters: where'd you put Gregory, Bon-Bon? I haven't seen her around lately."

"Wasn't she in your back room, last I checked?"

"Yes, but my back room is blocked off right now, so we can't exactly mosey in there and check. Although I hope she isn't in there; otherwise she'd be pretty hungry right now."

"No, don't worry. I taught her how to get food for herself, so she should be fine. She's a tough chicken."

"Oh, that's good. And she might not even be trapped back there; she could be hanging out with Freddy again, or she might even be playing video games with Baby. Is she even any good at games, though?"

"I don't know. I did teach her how to play tic-tac-toe by scratching on a piece of paper, but otherwise she doesn't have any gaming experience. And she's never played video games before, so I don't know how she could be playing with Baby right now. Besides, she only has feet to hold a controller with."

"Yeah, understandable. Who knows what she's doing, then? She could be anywhere. So anyways, remember that-"

"Guys! GUYS!" Somebody yelled, and Foxy turned to see that Puppet had come running into the room.

Bon-Bon, as usual, scowled at the marionette. "What do YOU want now?"

"I have some very big news!" Puppet replied, looking a bit excited.

"What is it?" Foxy asked, slightly interested to see what had happened now. Hopefully it was something good.

"I'll tell you, but first, get ready. Brace yourselves and hold on to your hats and socks."

"We don't wear socks."

"...well, anyway, I...am leaving the pizzeria!"

"Yes! Do it! Leave!" Bon-Bon shouted in celebration, a grin on his face.

Foxy, meanwhile, let out a laugh. "Yeah, right. Puppet, we're not able to leave the building, so how could you leave?"

"I couldn't, I was just joking." Puppet revealed. "Fooled you."

"What?! Augh, come on!" Bon-Bon complained. "If only you weren't lying..."

"I wasn't. Anyway, the real news is that Dinah made something!"

"Really?!" Foxy exclaimed, his mind immediately jumping to pizza. "What'd he make?!"

"Something really cool and amazing! You'd probably like it a lot."

"...wait a minute, this isn't another joke, is it? If he just made more bread, than I'm not following you."

"Well, it's in the bread family. I'll give you that hint."

"Is it cookies?!" Bon-Bon guessed, looking hopeful.

"I don't think it's cookies, Bon-Bon. I've never seen Dinah make cookies, and I don't think he can."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Mostly. Anyways, Puppet, what is it that Dinah made?"

"Guess what it is. I'll give you one chance to get it. Here's a hint: it starts with the letter p."

"PIZZA!"

"Good guess, but I won't tell you if that's the right answer. Wanna go see what he made?"

"Not really. If it's not pizza, then I have no reason to be interested in whatever it is that Dinah made."

"I dunno, I think you'd be pretty surprised if you see it!"

"So it is pizza?!"

"Or cookies?!" Bon-Bon guessed.

"Go see for yourself." Puppet said simply.

"Then let's go! We can't waste any time! Come on, Bon-Bon!" Foxy ushered, and then he and the others ran out of Foxy's room, heading for the kitchen.

After crossing the main room, they arrived in the kitchen, where Dinah was over in the counter area in the middle of the kitchen, putting a plate with a napkin over it on the counter.

"Dinah, hey!" Foxy greeted.

"Ah, hello, Foxy!" Dinah greeted back. "How are you doing on this fine day?"

"Pretty good, if this goes how I hope it will. So, what'd you make? Puppet said you made something great."

"I heard you have cookies!" Bon-Bon added, but this went unnoticed by everyone else.

"Ah, yes!" Dinah exclaimed flamboyantly, in reply to Foxy. "I didn't have the ingredients I needed, but I made something much, much better! And it is one of my best creations; it is amazing, elegant, EXOTIC, and even a little bit of a MWAH!" Dinah blew a kiss to the air. "Are you ready to see what it is?"

_Pizza! Pizza! PIZZA! _Foxy shouted in his thoughts, as he said: "Yes, yes, show me it!"

"I give you...pasta!" Dinah pulled off the napkin over the plate to reveal that it was a plate of spaghetti.

"THAT'S IT! I'M OUT OF HERE-"

"Oh, but it's not just any pasta! It is a jalapeno-pepperoni-habanero-ghost-pepper-pasta, and of the finest and most refined kind! _Tale artigianato squisito, se lo dico io stesso!_"

"...wait, did you say jalapeno? That means it's spicy, right?"

"But of course!"

"I changed my mind. I love spicy foods." Foxy had always loved spicy foods; the flavor and spice was something that resonated warmly with his circuits, more warmly than most other foods. So hearing that Dinah had made a spicy dish was actually attracting his attention without it involving pizza.

And you said it had all jalapenos, habaneros, and ghost peppers in it?"

"Certainly."

"Woah, that's ludicrous levels of spicy! Can I PLEASE be the first to try it?!"

Dinah looked reluctant. "Um...it is a very spicy dish, so maybe not for you. I think the little rabbit should try it first and see if it is good before we take some for ourselves. A taste test, if you will."

"Oh, come on! Can I at least have one little bite first?!"

"I mean, Foxy does want to go first, so why not let him?" Bon-Bon reasoned.

Dinah sighed. "Oh, alright, but, just one bite, okay?"

"Yes!" Foxy cheered, and he turned to look at the pasta. To him, it looked delicious. He took a big whiff of it, and the sensors in his nose responded positively. "Man, does it smell good! Here we go, time to eat!" Foxy grabbed a fork sitting nearby the pasta plate, took some of the pasta, and ate it. He could feel the pasta sliding down to his storage tank, and his stomach sensors reacted in a very appropriate way to the spice of the pasta, which was enormous: Foxy let a loud gasp. "Woooaaahhh! Wow, that is SPICY! I love it!"

"Be careful, though." Dinah warned. "The spice can be very overwhelming. If you eat too much, the amount of spiciness might affect your insides."

Foxy wasn't listening to Dinah very closely, though, because now we knew everyone else should try the pasta. He looked to Bon-Bon. "Bon-Bon, you have GOT to try out this pasta! It's the best I've ever tasted. The amount of spice in it...wow, is it a kick and a half!"

Bon-Bon reluctant peered at the pasta. "I don't know, Foxy. It really doesn't look that great to me..."

"It is very good for you, you know!" Dinah informed them. "It clears our your sinuses and stomach very well!"

"We don't have those, Dinah, but it still is pretty good, according to my sensors." Foxy replied. "Come on, Bon-Bon, try it."

Bon-Bon finally shrugged. "Okay, why not? I'll try some." Foxy gave the bunny hand-puppet the fork, and Bon-Bon got a big portion of the pasta and ate it.

As soon as it disappeared inside of him, the hand-puppet didn't speak. He began to utter nothing but pained grunts and moans, his voice disappearing entirely.

"Was it good, Bon-Bon?" Foxy asked, taking Bon-Bon's grunts as him being speechless by how good the pasta was. "What's your rating on it?"

Bon-Bon didn't reply, but continued to let out strangled grunts.

"Bon-Bon? Are you okay?" Foxy paused, waiting for Bon-Bon to say something, but he continued to grunt. "Okay, something's not right here. Let me try something. Bon-Bon, Puppet killed Gregory!"

Bon-Bon's eyes narrowed sharply, and the hand-puppet turned to Puppet and began to let out a series of angry yet still pained grunts, but did not say anything intelligible.

"What is wrong with him, Foxy?" Dinah asked, unsure if he had done something right or wrong. "Did I do something to him?"

"I dunno. He can at least make noises, still." Foxy said. "Bon-Bon, I was joking, okay? Gregory is fine. Puppet didn't hurt him!"

Bon-Bon paused, looked at Foxy in realization, then let out a relieved moan.

"Bon-Bon, is that all you can do? Make noises and grunt and stuff?"

Bon-Bon let out a noise that sounded something like a yes.

"Okay, so, let's set up a system. One grunt means yet, two grunts mean no. Can you talk or say anything at all, Bon-Bon?"

The bunny hand-puppet grunted twice.

"Oh, that's not good at all. I didn't think you'd not be able to talk, Bon-Bon."

"Wait, didn't he say yes?" Puppet asked, confused. "Two grunts means: 'yes, yes', right?"

"No, no, two grunts means no. If he had said yes, he would've grunted once. Okay, then, let's change up the system, then. Bon-Bon, a grunt is yes, and a moan is no. Can you talk?"

Bon-Bon moaned.

"See, Puppet? He really is unable to say anything."

"Oh, mama mia!" Dinah exclaimed, and he bowed apologetically. "I am so sorry for this! I didn't mean to make the ingredients in the pasta so spicy that it causes people to lose their voices!"

"Don't worry, Dinah, it's okay." Foxy informed Dinah, raising his hands. "I think the pasta was delicious. You did a great job with it."

"Yeah, don't worry about what you did, okay?" Puppet added.

"Oh, thank you, Foxy. Thank you, Puppet." Dinah thanked them, bowing again.

"Okay, Bon-Bon, we need to figure out how to fix this." Foxy decided. "I think we should go see Ballora. She might be able to help fix this."

Bon-Bon nodded reluctantly, and then Foxy and the animatronics trooped out of the room.

As they headed down the hallways towards Ballora's room, Foxy continued to talk to Bon-Bon, Puppet joining in as well.

Bon-Bon let out a grunt.

"Yes, yes, I agree." Foxy said, an idea forming in his head. He felt like jokingly messing with Bon-Bon, since his voice was currently gone. "We should definitely not do that plan you wanted us to do earlier. It was a very bad idea."

Bon-Bon let out an agitated grunt.

"Ohhh, so you think I should go talk to Baby for you!"

A panicked grunt.

"So you REALLY want me to go!"

An exasperated and even more panicked grunt.

"I don't think Baby will listen to me right now, though, she's too busy playing video games. Man, Puppet, Bon-Bon really does want me to go talk to Baby, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, definitely." Puppet lied, a grin on his face. He seemed to get what it was that Foxy was doing.

Bon-Bon grunted violently.

"What's that, Bon-Bon?! You want me to go and kick her? Why would I do that?!" Foxy joked.

"Yeah, that's not very nice, Bon-Bon." Puppet added.

Bon-Bon looked as if he might cry.

"Wow, I'm so glad that I can speak grunting, otherwise he'd be intelligible."

Bon-Bon now was furious, and Foxy felt a bit of pain as Bon-Bon slammed his fist into Foxy's arm, punching it.

"Ouch!" Foxy yelled, holding his arm away, though he was still joking. "Did he just hit me?! Bon-Bon, why did you do that?"

"Better question, WHEN did he learn how to do that?" Puppet commented.

Bon-Bon let out another angry grunt.

"Also, Foxy, how did you learn how to speak grunting?"

"I was once part of a wild tribe, and I learned to speak their language."

"Wow, really."

"Uh, yeah, definitely! So, what else do you want, Bon-Bon?"

Bon-Bon moaned in annoyance.

"Oh, I get it! Puppet, he said that he's really, really sorry for everything he's done to you, that he wants to be best friends with you forever, and that he'll never enter your room uninvited ever again. Is that right, Bon-Bon?"

Puppet fake-gasped. "Wow! That's so awesome! Thanks, buddy!"

Bon-Bon let out a panicked grunt, his eyes widening, and he shook his head rapidly.

"What's that, Bon-Bon? Ah, I see now! He also said that he looks up to you, Puppet, and that you're the best person that's ever existed in the entire world. Am I right, Bon-Bon?"

Another panicked grunt and more head-shaking.

"Yeah, he's so excited right now, and-"

Bon-Bon let out a ferociously loud, drawn-out grunt, one that was so loud that Foxy had to cover his ears while it sounded.

"Okay, okay, Bon-Bon, I was just kidding! I'm sorry!"

Bon-Bon moaned, putting his head in his hands.

"Wait, so you weren't being serious about him not coming into my room again?" Puppet asked.

"No, I was just playing around with him."

"Aw, man! That's not cool."

"Sorry, but I'm not actually going to put words in his mouth. Anyway, let's keep going. We really do need to get to Ballora."

They continued down the hallways.

The trio arrived in Ballora's room. Foxy opened his mouth to say hello to Ballora and Reggie, but it died at his throat when he saw what was going on.

Reggie was unsurely standing nearby and silently watching Ballora, whose backstage door was opened up. She was roughly hurling and dragging multiple skeletons into the room. As she grabbed the foot of another skeleton and prepared to drag it inside the backstage area, she suddenly exclaimed as she saw Foxy and co. standing there.

"What did I just happen to walk in on?" Foxy asked awkwardly.

"Um...nothing!" Ballora lied, fake-grinning as she tossed the last skeleton into the backstage area and quickly slammed the door. "Just some private personal biz, nothing to see here! So, what brings you guys over here, anyway?"

"It's because of Bon-Bon; watch this. Hey Bon-Bon, say something really crazy!"

Bon-Bon let out a series of grunts that sounded something like 'are you kidding me?'"

Upon hearing this, Ballora gasped. "Wow, it's a miracle! Now I won't have to listen to him complain to me anymore."

"Say what?" Foxy stuttered.

"Only kidding, only kidding."

"Okay, good. We need him to have a voice."

"What? We do?" Puppet asked disappointedly, obviously feeling better seeing Bon-Bon without a voice.

"Yes, Puppet, we do. What if somebody new comes here? If Bon-Bon's voice is blocked up, he won't be able to tell us if they're actually there. Besides, he's our friend, isn't he? Friends help friends out."

"Fine, fine..."

"Although...hey, Bon-Bin, feel like becoming a guard dog? Maybe having a collar and a leash?"

Bon-Bon grunted in extreme anger and punched a nearby skeleton, who had been sitting on one of Ballora's red chairs, in the head; its head broke off from its neck and fell down onto its lap.

"Woah, woah, Bon-Bon, it was just a joke! Calm down!"

"And PLEASE don't damage my audience members!" Ballora chastised. "It's very rude of you to come into my Christmas-y palace, AKA my room, just to break my stuff."

Puppet stared around at the room. "I feel like every time we come in here, you add something new to the Christmas decorations in here." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, let's be honest, you're a bit too crazy when it comes to decorations, Ballora." Foxy agreed. "You've hung a lot of wreaths and stockings around your room..."

"Oh, but it's CHRISTMAS decorations!" Ballora reasoned. "You can never go crazy with those!"

"No, you absolutely can. And you did."

"Okay, okay, maybe I did go a _little _too crazy with it, but it still looks more well-decorated than any of the other rooms in the building!"

"Fine, I guess we can agree on that. Anyway, back to the matter at hand: Bon-Bon's voice isn't working, and we came to you hoping you could fix it. Do you have any ways to make it work again? Like maybe have him drink some of your tea?"

"My potty tea?! Well, of COURSE we can try that!" Ballora picked up a cup of her potty tea, which happened to be sitting on her stage next to her tea set and stuffed animals, and held it towards Bon-Bon. "Here, have some, Bon-Bon! It's delicious, and it may even bring your voice back!"

Bon-Bon's eyes went wide, then narrowed as he grunted twice over and over and pushed the tea cup away, shaking his head.

"Bon-Bon, please don't argue with this." Foxy plead, trying to be reasonable. "We're trying to get your voice back. We're just going to see if drinking her tea will work."

"Foxy's right!" Ballora sided. "Drink the potty tea, NOW!"

Bon-Bon continued to shake his head, and he kept pushing the tea cup away from him.

"Please just try it." Foxy sighed. "Look, if this doesn't work, it's not the end of the world, okay? We can always find another way to make it come back if this method doesn't work. We're just trying as many things as we can and seeing what makes a difference."

Bon-Bon crossed his arms and turned away.

"Ugh, I can't believe he has to at like this." Ballora huffed. "He's acting like a baby that refuses to eat his peas. This is annoying."

"I dunno, maybe it's better he doesn't have the tea as it is." Foxy said. "Maybe put some sugar in it?"

Ballora's face brightened. "Sugar? Oh, I actually do have some sugar! If that's all he needs, I'll get it for him." Ballora turned and ran back to her stage to retrieve some sugar from her tea set. After a minute, she came back, and she dumped a few tiny sugars into the tea, and they dissolved into it. Then she offered it to Bon-Bon. "Here you go!"

Bon-Bon, looking very reluctant and yet also slightly hopeful, finally took the tea without complaint. He held it up to his mouth and took a few small sips...only to instantly do a spit take right into Ballora's face.

"Augh! Ew!" She screamed, and she quickly reached into her sweater, pulled out a hand towel, and wiped her face. "Ahh, that's better."

"AND it looks like the tea didn't work." Foxy concluded. "Figures."

"Well, what else does Bon-Bon want with it besides sugar?"

Bon-Bon forced the tea cup back into Ballora's hands and let out another loud grunt. Foxy once again decided to play around with this.

"What's that? You want some soap in it, Bon-Bon?" He lied as if he knew what Bon-Bon had been trying to say. "That will only make it worse, though."

Bon-Bon let out another angry grunt.

"Okay, I was kidding again! Sorry, Bon-Bon. So guys, what else should we try?"

"Let's take him over to your water ride, Foxy, and have him take a bath in the water." Puppet suggested. "Maybe that'll fix it."

Foxy sighed. He knew this idea probably wouldn't work, especially because Puppet had suggested it, but it was worth a shot. "Okay, we can try that. Let's go."

Making sure to grab Bon-Bon's arm so he didn't try to run, Foxy and his friends left Ballora's room to head to the water ride.

* * *

They arrived in the auditorium and went right over to the water ride entrance.

"The water isn't still frozen, is it?" Puppet asked.

"No, it's back to normal." Ballora assured him. "I turned up the thermostat like you guys wanted me to. The ice should've melted back into water."

Foxy looked through the doorway of the water ride to check, and sure enough, the water was back to being water. \

"Yep, it's fixed, alright." Foxy confirmed. "Okay, Bon-Bon, go on in."

Bon-Bon grunted loudly and shook his head, staying away from the doorway.

"Oh, come on! Don't argue with this again!"

"What if I...throw a cookie in there?" Ballora offered, and she took out a cookie and dropped it into the water.

Bon-Bon froze, looking very surprised. He hesitated for a moment, then sighed, and jumped through the doorway into the water below. As soon as he landed it in, he thrashed about in the water, and he began to swim back to the ladder.

"It's not working! I need to get him out of there!" Foxy exclaimed, and he reached his hand out to Bon-Bon. The hand-puppet hurriedly grabbed the cookie Ballora had thrown in the water and then grabbed Foxy's hand, and Foxy pulled him back up to the auditorium. "There we go."

Bon-Bon was sopping wet, yet he didn't seen altogether too upset. He then hurriedly devoured the soggy cookie whole right then and there, looking very pleased with himself as it disappeared into his insides.

But after that, the hand-puppet glared at Foxy, Ballora, and Puppet, as if to say: 'Nothing you guys are doing is working.'

"Alright, alright, we need to re-think this." Foxy decided as he viewed this. "We've been going about this the wrong way. We need to think of something new...oh, I know! Now, this may sound crazy, but how about this: let's have eat some of the spicy pasta again. It might affect him so much that it'll bring back his voice."

Ballora nodded. "Good idea. I like it!"

Bon-Bon looked uncomfortable and tried to squirm away, but Foxy quickly grabbed him by his arm. "Bon-Bon, don't run this time, okay? I think this idea might actually work."

Puppet, meanwhile, looked disappointed. "Aw, but that sounds too crazy. Why don't we just throw him into the toilet instead?"

Foxy stared at Puppet and said, simply: "No."

"Okay, nevermind..."

Then Foxy, keeping a firm grip on Bon-Bon, led everyone back down the hallways towards the kitchen.

"So are you guys even going to tell me how this happened in the first place?" Ballora asked confusedly. "You never told me why Bon-Bon's voice suddenly decided not to work."

"Dinah made some pasta that was really, really, spicy." Foxy explained to her. "I tried it myself, and I think it's honestly really good. But then I had Bon-Bon try it, and right after he took a bite, his voice just broke. Not sure why it only happened to him and not me, but it somehow did."

"Only Bon-Bon could've eaten pasta the wrong way." Puppet commented. "That's probably why."

Bon-Bon sent a sharp glare at Puppet, but said nothing (not like he could really say anything, anyway).

"Yeah, but we can make sure to eat it the right way next time." Foxy decided. "Also, Ballora, I recommended you give it a try if you're a fan of spicy foods. I think it's great."

Ballora gasped and nodded. "Ooh, of course! It sounds pretty tasty."

* * *

The animatronics arrived back in the kitchen to see Dinah carefully inspecting the pasta.

"Oh, hello again!" Dinah greeted. "Just testing the pasta to see if I can make the spiciness a little less intense. I also put in my grandma's special secret ingredient, which will hopefully help to clear one's voice instead of clog it! But anyway, hello!"

"Yes, hello there, uh..." Ballora began, then paused.

"Dinah." Foxy repeated for her.

"That's it. Hello, Dinah!"

"Here's the pasta right here." Foxy showed Ballora, going over to the pasta. "Speaking of, I want to have another bite." Foxy took a quick bite out of the pasta and laughed as the spice hit his systems again. "Woo! Man, that's good. Ballora, wanna try some?"

"Oh, yes! I'll have a bite." Ballora agreed, and she took the nearby fork and scooped up a humongous amount of pasta, stuffing it into her own mouth. Her face lit up in pleasant surprise; Foxy guessed that she liked it.

"Pretty good, huh?"

"More than good. It's delicious."

"See, I told you it was good."

"Um, pardon the interruption, but what about your little rat friend?" Dinah asked. "Is he okay?"

"If you mean, Bon-Bon, who is a rabbit, by the way, then let me tell you that we're working on helping him. Bon-Bon, come over here." Bon-Bon crawled up onto the kitchen counter and stared at the pasta, looking apprehensive. "Just do it, alright? If you try it one more time, it may fix the problem."

Bon-Bon sighed, moaned once, then took the fork from Ballora, carefully got a bit more pasta, and shoved it into his mouth. He moaned loudly, clutching at his endoskeleton neck...then he let out a gasp and finally, his voice came out.

"AUGH!" He gasped. "My...my voice! It's back!"

Foxy let out a cheer. "It worked! So glad you're all better now, Bon-Bon."

Ballora let out a joking sigh. "No, the curse has returned!" Bon-Bon glared at her. "Oh, I'm only joking. I guess I'm happy you can talk again."

Puppet sighed. "Great, his voice is back!"

"Oh, don't worry." Foxy started, and he decided to make another round of jokes. "He still said everything he said. So glad he apologized to Puppet finally.

"What? I didn't say that!" Bon-Bon exclaimed.

"But you did! I heard you grunt it."

"Foxy, stop!"

"Okay, okay, sorry."

"Thank you."

"So, can I expect you not to come into my box uninvited anymore?" Puppet asked calmly.

Bon-Bon put a hand to his 'chin'. "Ehh...no promises about not coming into your box anymore, but...I'll stop bringing dynamite in there. How about that?"

Puppet shrugged. "Alright, I guess that's a start."

"Hey, this actually turned out pretty well." Foxy noted, nodding and smiling. "It's an accomplishment on both your parts to finally see you agree on something. Bon-Bon, glad to see you're finally exercising a least some self-control with Puppet. Maybe this whole thing with the pasta inspired us to do better. Thanks, Dinah!"

"No, thank you very much for the kind words, Foxy." Dinah thanked Foxy, bowing. "My grandma would be very pleased to hear that her special secret ingredient came in handy. I hope you don't mind that I won't tell you what that ingredient is, though! It's a family secret."

"A family secret? It's not anything weird, though, is it? I swore I saw some of the skeletons in Ballora's room missing..."

"Hey, I was tossing some of the skeletons backstage to get them out of the way." Ballora commented. "Although I might've gave Dinah a few things to add to his cooking earlier...like bones."

"What?! Dinah, why did you take bones from Ballora?"

"Don't look at me, Foxy!" Dinah replied. "She told me they were chicken bones, and I thought that would be a good ingredient to add."

"Oh, okay, then. Not like it's really a bad thing anyway, since we eat some of the guards we capture sometimes."

"Yeah, I figured bones would spice things up a bit!" Ballora said. "And it looks like it LITERALLY did!"

Foxy and Ballora laughed out loud, and even Puppet let loose a few chuckles.

"Good one, Ballora." Foxy complimented, grinning.

"Thank you very much!" Ballora replied, smiling back.

"Have you ever considered becoming a comedian, Ballora?" Puppet added. "Because you might be good at that."

"Eh, no. I'm much more of a fan of being a ballerina and a dancer. If you want to become one, well, I'll leave that up to you. However, you probably should...because you're a joke already."

Ballora let out another long round of laughter, Foxy laughed a little bit, and Bon-Bon snickered intensively. Puppet made a face.

"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week." Ballora chuckled, raising her arms.

"So, Bon-Bon, now that you've got your voice back, tell me...what did you think of the pasta?" Foxy asked. He knew it was a weird question to ask, but he was genuinely curious to see what Bon-Bon would say.

"BESIDES the whole 'losing my voice' thing?" Bon-Bon asked half-sarcastically. "Well, it was...alright, I guess."

"_Only_ alright? Personally, I thought it was amazing! It's at least awesome, if nothing else."

"Sorry, but that's just my opinion on it. If it hadn't made me lose my voice, then maybe I'd see it in a better way."

"Yeah, okay, that is a good point. If a dish of food made me lose my voice, I'd probably have a hard time saying anything good about it, too." Foxy looked to Dinah. "Once again, good job on the pasta. I've decided that we're going to let you live a whole lot longer than we originally planned, and you can thank the pasta for changing my mind."

Dinah looked a bit frazzled to hear that, but bowed and smiled nonetheless. "Again, thank you for the kind words. I am glad you all keep me working so hard, making only the best food for you. I STILL can't make pizza for you, though, but I assure that I will find a way to make some with the limited resources I have."

"Work hard on it, okay? I'm warning you though: you don't have forever to make it. Make us at least ONE pizza sometime soon if you want to keep living. If not, well...we might have to do this the hard way."

"But how is this a fair deal for me?! I still have not been given any tomato sauce to make pizza with!"

"Well, figure it out, okay? I'm sure you can find a substitute for it if you look hard enough."

Dinah sighed. "Ay yi yi, this is so very difficult. Will I not be given a break?"

"Sorry, but we don't have any tomato sauce in stock. You can blame Ballora for that."

"Wait, what?!" Ballora exclaimed, taken aback. "What did I do?!"

"You used up all of our tomatoes and tomato sauce for one of your shows, remember? You stole them all from the kitchen and used them as objects to throw at the people in the crowd, AKA the skeletons!"

"Don't be so harsh, okay? I didn't have any fake blood to use for it, so I had to use tomato sauce as a replacement. That was necessary, okay?"

"Well, unfortunately for us, your show worked, and now we have to order in more tomatoes and tomato sauce. Anyway, let's leave Dinah to his work. Bye, Dinah!"

Dinah waved at the animatronics as they departed the kitchen. Foxy waved back, then led the others into the main room before stopping.

"I think it's time we all go back to whatever it was we've been doing." Foxy decided. "Me and Bon-Bon are going back to our discussion about some very odd stuff that we've been going on about. What about you guys?"

"I'm going back to my room!" Ballora announced as she ran off down the hallway. "I need to finish tossing all my skeletons backstage!"

_TOSSING her skeletons backstage? _Foxy thought as she ran off. _Gee, if that's not a euphemism, then I dunno what is._

"And I'm actually going back to the kitchen." Puppet added. "I'm gonna find out how to replicate the pasta Dinah made so we can have a big supply to eat whenever we want."

"Good idea, Puppet!" Foxy complimented, waving as Puppet turned and ran back into the kitchen. "I'm looking forward to seeing more!"

Then Foxy and Bon-Bon went into Foxy's room, which was nearby, and the two of them faced each other and began talking like they had before.

"Alright, Bon-Bon, back to our plans for later." Foxy told the hand-puppet. "I think we should figure out a good time for you to go hang out with Baby!"

Bon-Bon, already flustered, began to blurt out a bunch of excuses, and Foxy talked back to try and convince him otherwise.

And they started on this, and went on with it for the next couple of hours that passed by...


	53. Christmas Calamity

**Woops, I took too long again! But the chapter's here now. Phew! Enjoy.**

* * *

"...hey, wait a second! Bon-Bon? Bon-Bon, where are you?"

Funtime Foxy had just now woken up inside his cove, only to find that Bon-Bon was not in there with him. Foxy stood up and opened his curtains, looking out into his room, but Bon-Bon was nowhere to be seen.

Foxy was perplexed. Yesterday night, he and Bon-Bon had deactivated together inside Foxy's cove, after having been together talking to each other for a few hours. Everything had seemed fine last night, and Bon-Bon had not been angry or frustrated when they had gone to sleep. But now Foxy had woken up to find that Bon-Bon had left once again, leaving Foxy alone.

_Bon-Bon's gone AGAIN? Seriously?_ Foxy sighed in his thoughts. _Why does he always have to disappear like this? And better yet, where is he right now? Hopefully he's not causing trouble by irritating Puppet. Could he be with Gregory? Maybe even Freddy? Well, I dunno, but I should go look for him and make sure nothing is going wrong._

_"You know how he is, Foxy. Probably doing something stupid, like he usually does."_

_Yeah, I know that, voice. Wouldn't be the first time._

_"Well, you know what I think we should do? We should take his body and use it! Maybe even give it to ME, huh?"_

_You already know that I'm never going to trust you to do something like that ever again. Besides, his body is small. What use would you have with him?_

_"...good point. I'm just so bored, okay? I dunno why I care about getting such tiny bodies...but, nevermind, it doesn't concern you. You just go do whatever it is you're doing."_

_Was already planning on it. Try not to bother me anymore, voice. I'm keeping an eye on you- well, I can't, since you're inside me, but, I'll be keeping tabs on you! Yeah, that works._

Foxy waited for a moment, wondering if it would say anything else. When it didn't, he turned his attention away from it, now satisfied that it wouldn't be around for a little bit, and decided to get back on track. He headed out of his cove and was beginning to enter the main room...but he noticed something that made him stop by the doorway.

There was a man, a human man, standing by the Christmas tree in the center of the room. He was carrying a large red sack on his back, filled with presents, and was crouching by the tree, rummaging inside the bag. The man himself looked very odd to Foxy: He was a portly white man with slightly tanned skin. He had a big, white colored beard and hair to match. He was wearing a red coat with white fur for the collars and cuffs, trousers that had also cuffs with white fur. He had a red hat with an odd white fur bobble on top, drooping down behind the man's head. He had on a black leather belt around his pants, as well as boots that matched the look of the belt.

_What the-? _Foxy thought in his mind, confused as to who this guy was.

"Ah, here we are." The man suddenly said, and he took a number of presents out of the bag and set them on the floor. Then he grabbed one of said presents and examined it for a moment. "Just the gifts I needed. Let's see...this one is for Freddy, if I remember correctly." He set it down underneath the tree and grabbed another one of the presents. "This one...looks to be for Puppet." He set that one down too and grabbed a third present. "And this one is for Baby." He set it down next to the other presents, and grabbed yet another. "This one, if my memory serves me well, shall go to Ballora." He set the fourth one down.

_Who is this guy? Why is he putting down gift boxes under the tree and saying they're for everyone else? _Foxy wondered. _Is he a security guard? Could he be setting...traps? If that's true, then the company must finally be here to get us under control. Although I'm still not sure...what's up with that guy's clothes, anyhow? Usually guards show up in uniform, but this guy's getup doesn't look anything like the usual outfit._

"And this one is going to Bon-Bon." The man added, placing a fifth present under the tree. "Well, this is certainly going smoothly. I certainly am glad I decided to deliver presents to this place early. My schedule for later this month will be quite busy, so it is much better that I'm handling this now."

_Well, this is certainly odd. I'm going to have to think of a plan of what to do now, so nothing will-_

Suddenly, as Foxy was backing up, a loud squeak sounded. Foxy jumped and looked around, realizing he had stepped on a squeaky red ball that had been lying around on the floor. The man by the tree perked up and looked over, seeing Foxy for the first time.

"Hmm?" The man said, gazing at Foxy. "Oh, hello, Foxy. So you're awake."

"Huh?! How do you know my name?" Foxy stuttered.

"It is my job to know all the children's names. Do not be concerned, Foxy. I am only here to deliver the gifts. Now, you should be heading back to your room. You and your friends can see my gifts once you've gotten a good amount of rest."

"Children's names? I'm not a child! I'm an adult fox!"

"Yes, you are, in a way...but, at the very same time, there is much more to it than just that."

"Huh?"

"Oh, excuse me. I'm rambling again. Go on, Foxy, head back to sleep."

"Sorry, pal, but I don't think I'm leaving just yet." Foxy headed out of the doorway and slowly made his way over to the man, who was looking at Foxy with an expression of confusion and surprise. "You're a security guard, aren't you? If you are, which I'm guessing you are, then I think you'd better tell me what it is you're doing in here."

"Security guard? Oh, I'm afraid you've gotten it mixed up, little one. I'm Santa Claus."

"S...Santa?" Foxy paused at that name. For some reason, the name resonated within him, but he swore he had never heard it before. For some reason, though, the name was bugging him...had he heard it before? His mind wasn't able to make heads or tails of it, but...for a reason he could not understand, his mind kept showing him Ballora as he thought about that name...no, no, it had to be a trick, right? Foxy was sure he had never heard this name before. "Hmm. Okay, then, Mr. Santa. Once again, tell me what it is you're doing here."

"I thought you'd ask me that. I am very well informed that you did not believe in Christmas until recently, Foxy."

"Christmas? Okay, that has nothing to do with this! Tell me why you're here."

"My yearly job. If your friend Ballora has not made it clear enough to you, I shall do it. I am here to give you and the others presents. Sure, your behavior this year has not been as good as I would've hoped, but I have my other reasons for continuing to give you gifts anyway. I am simply here to put them under the tree, so you and the others can open them on Christmas day and celebrate together."

Foxy paused again. His mind was flicking back to Ballora again, giving a constant image of her rambling in front of his face. Why this was happening, Foxy couldn't remember nor make sense of it. This man was talking about this 'Christmas' thing that he had heard before...but for some reason, nothing came to Foxy, despite the constant feeling he was getting that he was missing something...

...but nothing came to him. He couldn't remember. So, without his memories there to help, he decided to fill in the blanks himself: that this man was an oddly-dressed security guard, here to set traps so the animatronics could be subdued by the company. And, now that he had come to this conclusion, he knew that it was time to get serious.

"So...you're setting a trap, then!" Foxy exclaimed, pointing at Santa and narrowing his eyes. "You've been hired by Fazbear Entertainment, haven't you? And, on top of that, you're trying to get us so the company can shut us down! That's what this is, isn't it?"

Santa's eyes widened. "Oh, no, you are deeply mistaken. I am not here to harm you or your friends. I am only here to give everyone gifts for the Christmas season."

"I'm not fooled! You're here to take us down, and I'm sure of it! And now that I know this...no...you didn't hurt everyone else, did you?! If you did, you'll pay!"

Santa stood up and held up his hands protectively, looking very shocked. "My goodness, no! I am not telling you any lies, Foxy! I come in peace! Your friends are fine and unharmed!"

"Good, and let's keep it that way! God, you've got to know how the animatronics are doing, security guard. That's your job."

"What? No, I'm certainly not a security guard. I have already told you who I am and why I'm here."

"But I don't buy it. Not for a second." Foxy stepped closer to Santa, getting almost nose-to-nose with him. "Your beard...it's quite large. Strange." Foxy sniffed the air by Santa. His clothes seemed to be cookie-scented. "And your clothes...they smell like cookies. Gingerbread cookies."

"Oh, I like the way my beard is. And for the cookies, that was simply because your rabbit friend left them on the kitchen counter for me, along with some milk. He's quite nice on the inside, you know. As the leader, it is your responsibility to see he becomes as good as he can be. Teach him by example, lead him down the right path, and all shall be well. Remember that, Foxy."

"Huh? I- ugh, nevermind that! By rabbit, do you mean Bon-Bon? Ugh, I told him not to leave out food for guards! Only Garbage is supposed to be fed...oh, forget it. I'll talk to him about it later. So, Mr. Security Guard...you know what time it is, right?"

Santa took a small step back, keeping his hands held up. "I know very well what it is you intend to do. I shall only tell you that I am no security guard to you, and that I still am aware of the acts you commit when unfortunate people end up in this place. I can only say this: I do not approve of the actions you take against them...but I cannot do anything to stop it, either. I can only hope that as long as you are doing this, you have remorse for everything you've done."

"...I...I...I don't know what you just said, but I'll tell you anyway: you're a guard, and you're supposed to be guarding this place." Foxy grinned as evilly as he could, and he made his claws shoot out of his fingers. "And we animatronics...we don't take too kindly to guards interfering with our daily lives...or maintenance people, if you're that, too."

"I am neither, Foxy. I am not what you think I am. Please, do not misunderstand me. I am only here to give gifts. And I remember what you've asked for this year, too, and I have done my best to get things that you and the others will be pleased to see."

"Well...I do remember us making some sort of list thingy and giving it to Ballora so she could mail it somewhere. She was going to give it to someone...I can't remember who, but I think it was somebody Ballora was pretty obsessed with."

"Yes, that list. I am happy to inform you that it was accepted, and that what has resulted from the list will not disappoint you."

"Huh? How would you know? You're just a security guard! And that man Ballora was talking about...whatever he was called, I'm not sure he exists. The story she came up with...I can't really remember what it was like, but it was weird! I don't really believe in what she says, though, and I don't think I will!"

Santa paused, then sighed. "Oh, Foxy. Seeing is believing, you know. If only such a thing was something you could relate to fully, and not doubt it in so many ways."

"What- I- uh...you're probably saying something wise, but I don't care! You're here, and you're a guard, so...I'm very sorry that I have to do this to you, but I think it's time I get down to business."

Santa looked at Foxy, looking half-disappointed and half-stern. "You do not have to do this, Foxy. There is no need to act in this way."

"Too bad, Mr. Guard. I've already made up my mind. Now, I'm going to have to decide how to deal with you. Maybe the conventional way? Or perhaps I can try stuffing you in a suit and seeing how well you'll take it..."

"I am deeply pained to hear you say such things, Foxy. But I do insist that you not go ahead with what you intend to do with me. Nothing good shall come from it."

"I'm going through with this, and nothing you say will stop me." Foxy snapped, and then grinned in a sinister way. Primal urges were taking him over. He suddenly found pleasure in thinking of the many ways he could take out this guard. "Seeing you crushed in a suit would be a very interesting sight...or maybe I can even use a springlock suit and trip the locks, watching as you bleed to death...oh, so many choices. Whatever shall I pick?"

_"The springlock suit...do that way. Imagine it. It would be such a beautiful sight, wouldn't it, Foxy?"_

"Yeah...I can imagine it now...it would be such a wonderful thing."

_"Yes, exactly...do it, Foxy...make him suffer..."_

Santa was now looking very wary. "Foxy, don't!"

Foxy laughed. "Ha, ha! It's too late for you now! Come here so I can make you feel TRUE pain!"

Foxy made a break for Santa. Santa let out a yelp and turned and began to run. Foxy's primal urges beckoned the fox to keep the chase up. He needed to main, to harm, to injure. He needed to do everything in his power to make this guard feel pain like never before. The primal urges demanded it.

"Get back here!" Foxy screeched. "Don't you run!"

"I cannot do that!" Santa replied. "You can't let it control you, Foxy. You must overcome it. You must not do this!"

"Never! I will never stop! I will rip and tear forever! Gah, ha, ha!"

They ran over to the front doors of the building, where Foxy finally got close enough. He grabbed Santa by the back of his coat.

"Gah!" Santa yelled. "Foxy, no!"

"YES! I've GOT you!" Foxy yelled in triumph. With as much force possible, he slammed Santa against the nearby wall. "Now it's time we get this on. We have hours of time, and nobody is here to hear you scream!" Foxy, using his claws, slashed Santa across the face. Santa let out a cry of pain. Then Foxy used his other claw, slashing Santa across the chest. Then, using his right foot, he kicked Santa, who fell to the ground. Foxy enjoyed every moment of it. He enjoyed watching this man feel pain, enjoyed watching him fall on the ground like a bloated whale out of water...

Then Foxy, clenching his fists, punched every inch of Santa he could reach, making sure to put force behind every blow. He stopped after several seconds passed, and he got up, standing over Santa, who was lying there, beaten up and scratched, slash marks visible across his face.

"Foxy...I am sorry it had to be this way." Santa groaned, looking up at Foxy with saddened yet slightly frustrated eyes. "I wish you could've seen it better than you have now."

Foxy just laughed. "There is no better way then this! This is the true meaning of my existence!"

"You must...try...try and...fight it...stop yourself..." Santa managed to get out, and then he passed out.

"Ha ha, the prey has fallen unconscious! Now, it's time I finish this!"

Foxy, raising his hands, prepared to jump onto Santa and rip his head from his shoulders, to deal the finishing blow that would take this life and end it right where it was.

But, as his hands went above his head...suddenly, the primal urges were disappearing. His mind was beginning to get clearer...something was resonating inside him...something that didn't want what was happening...

"Woah!" Foxy suddenly exclaimed, backing up. "I...what the...what just..." Foxy noticed Santa, knocked out cold on the ground. "I can't believe I just did all that...hey! Santa!" Foxy kneeled down and examined Santa, shaking him slightly. "Hello? Are you alive?"

Santa didn't wake up. He stayed out cold, sprawled there, completely out of consciousness.

_Wow, he's out cold. I...I can't believe I just did all that. I can't believe I went all feral like that... _Foxy thought. _I guess I'm taking credit for this, then? Wow. To think I knocked out and possibly even murdered a guard this brutally...how is everyone else going to react to this? Ballora, and Puppet, and Freddy...what will they say?_

Foxy looked around. The closet Freddy lived in was nearby the area of the room he was it. Maybe he should tell Freddy about the guard...

He decided he should see if Freddy was there to begin with. Foxy stood up, walking over to the closet, and opened it. The closet was devoid of presence. The tv was on, but it was on an error screen. The stuffed bear, Franklin, was still sitting there limply. Foxy listened carefully for any noise or activity on the area at the top of the nearby ladder, but no sound came, not even the mooing of the cow Freddy had.

_I guess he's not here. _Foxy concluded. _Well, okay. Guess I'll go tell Ballora and Puppet, then._

Foxy closed the closet door and headed towards and then into the small hallway, stepping around the presents and the Christmas tree in case the presents the guard had placed really were traps.

* * *

Foxy decided to go to Ballora first. He had gone down the hallways and had arrived at the doors to her room.

_Alright, I guess I should tell Ballora about the guard now that I'm here. _Foxy thought.

_"She won't let you into her room right now, Foxy. You know that."_

_Hey, she's my friend! Of course she's gonna let me in!_

_"I doubt it."_

_We'll see about that!_

Foxy, feeling very confident, grabbed the doorknobs of the doors and turned it...only to find that it did not turn, and the door stayed closed. It was locked.

"Oh, come on!" Foxy exclaimed. He began to rapidly knock on the door in an attempt to get Ballora's attention. "HEY! Ballora! Let me in!" There was no response from inside. Foxy looked through the windows indented into the doors and saw that, on the other side, Ballora was nowhere in the room. Reggie was standing there, but his back was turned away from the door, and he was humming quietly to himself. "Hey! Reggie! Open the door!" Foxy knocked even more, but Reggie did not turn around and acknowledge that Foxy was there.

_"See, I told you! Ballora is ignoring you again. So is Reggie."_

"No way! He has to know that I'm here!"

_"He knows, but he won't open the door. Ballora will have __ordered him not to let anyone in. And, as well as that, Ballora is off somewhere, not paying any attention to the sounds of you knocking. She must be too busy to want any visitors."_

"Fine, forget her, then! God, you've always got to be like this to me."

_"Well, if you had cooperated and given me a body, then I would not be against you. But, you ruined my plans, so you're my enemy.__"_

"Forget it. I'm going to ask Puppet for help."

Foxy turned right around and walked down the big hallway in the direction of the auditorium.

* * *

A short time later, Foxy arrived at the auditorium, but he stopped in the doorway. As he peeked his head around the corner, he saw Puppet climb out of the trapdoor on the stage that led to Baby's room, walk across the room to his box, climb up, and disappear inside.

"Was...was that Puppet?" Foxy stuttered as soon as Puppet went into the box. "What was he doing in Baby's room?"

_"I don't know, but I think we should go and talk to Baby. Let's see if she has room inside her body to let me in, hee hee!"_

"I'm not giving anyone's body to you. Quiet down already." Foxy walked across the room and went over to the vent cover, where he knew that it led into the vents and to where Baby would be. "Hey! Baby! Care to explain why Puppet was in your room?! What were you guys doing that I don't know about?!" He waited, but he got no response. "Hey! Answer me!"

He waited again, but for all the answers he got, he might as well have been talking to a wall. He could hear noises of rapid button pressing, indicating that Baby was in there and had her controller in her hand, but besides that, nothing came.

"Dang, she's not responding to me. She must be playing her game, and she probably has her noise cancellation headphones on, too. Plus, she probably turned the game volume up so loud that there's no way she would hear me. Oh, well, I suppose I don't need her today. I'm just going to go see Puppet. He'll probably talk to me."

Foxy turned away from the vent cover and went right over to Puppet's box, climbing up onto it and looking down into the hole below. "Puppet! Hey!"

"Yeah, Foxy?" Came Puppet's voice from down inside the box.

"Can I come down and speak to you?"

"Sure, go on."

Foxy nodded, and then he started down the ladder, slowly climbing downward and making his way down further into the inside of Puppet's box. After climbing for half a minute, he ended up at the bottom, and carefully stepped off the ladder and into Puppet's tv room. Then he left the tv room and entered into the central room of the box.

Puppet was indeed there. He was sitting at the bar, sipping a cup of tea and reading a newspaper. He was sipping the tea rather loudly, more loudly then Foxy would've expected him to.

"Puppet! Hey!" Foxy greeted, coming over to where Puppet was.

"Oh, hey!" Puppet greeted back, turning to face Foxy. He folded up his newspaper and put it down on the counter. "Good to see you, Foxy. I've just been having some hot tea and reading the news."

"Yeah, I could hear it. You sip your tea pretty loud. I could hear it as I was coming over to you."

"Well, er...I didn't expect any visitors today, so I thought I could privately sip tea as loudly as I want and nobody would interrupt me."

"Okay, I guess that's reasonable. Anyways, I'm here to tell you that I did...something really big. Can you guess?"

"You put a collar on Bon-Bon?!"

"Nope, I don't plan to, and I can't find him anyway. For all I know, he could be hiding down here."

Puppet's mouth twitched a little, but he didn't ask anything else about Bon-Bon. "Um, did Ballora lower her voice box pitch by a few decibels?"

"Not that either, but that does sound like a good idea for a prank. It would be pretty funny seeing how Ballora would react if we made her voice deep, like a man's."

"It would, it would. So, I'm all out of guesses. What'd you do?"

"I caught a security guard. And I kind of went a little...overboard. But I did do it."

"You did? No way!"

"For sure. I got a security guard without help from anyone else. But I did overdo it a little. I was a bit violent with him, and then he kinda conked out. He's sprawled out in the main room upstairs right now."

"Hmm...I don't believe you. It's been forever since any of us have managed to accomplish something like this."

"Yeah, I know, it sounds stupid, but it happened! Let me show you."

"Alright, alright, let's see if you're telling the truth."

Foxy grinned. Inside, he was a little apprehensive about how he had been to the guard man, but he didn't want to overreact. It would be fine, wouldn't it?

So he led Puppet towards the exit of the box.

* * *

The two of them were walking down the hallways towards the main room, talking as they went.

"This has better be good." Puppet commented, skeptical yet interested. "If it's just Freddy or Ballora dressed as a security guard, then I'm not impressed."

"I mean, it isn't, but I think it'd still be an achievement if I managed to knock one of them out." Foxy replied, shrugging. "They're usually pretty tough, so if I got them down, then I think I could consider myself pretty strong."

"Maybe, but they wouldn't be an actual security guard, so I don't think it counts."

"Yeah, you're right. Nevermind, then."

They entered the main room. Puppet made to walk for the Christmas tree, but Foxy stepped in front of him.

"Watch out for the presents." Foxy ordered. "I'm not a hundred percent sure, but they might be booby trapped."

"Uhh...okay?" Puppet stuttered. He looked perplexed to receive this order, but he did as Foxy asked, and the two of them made a wide berth around the presents. Foxy then led Puppet over to the front doors. Santa was still laying there, knocked out cold.

"Look, here he is." Foxy said as he and Puppet kneeled down and examined the unconscious man on the floor. "He's knocked out cold. I got him, all by myself."

"Hmm..." Puppet muttered, observing Santa. He looked interested, but also looked slightly perplexed. "This guy looks pretty odd."

"He does, right? His clothes are weird. And his name was weird too: Santa Claus. Pretty odd name to have, right?"

"Santa...Claus?" Puppet paused. "For some reason...that name sounds vaguely familiar to me."

"Huh? Really? I swear I've never heard a name like this before."

"I'm pretty sure we have heard a name like this...wasn't Ballora talking about about some Thanksgiving guy before?"

"No, that time it was the turkey. The turkey's the main thing of Thanksgiving. This guy looks different...he's wearing these red and white clothes. Maybe this is the new security guard outfit? Maybe the company is trying to trick us by disguising guards in outfits we wouldn't recognize?"

Puppet looked over at the nearby front doors, which were still boarded off from the outside. "How'd he even get in here, though? The doors are closed off."

"I have no idea. He was just standing in the room, placing down presents, when I came in and found him. He said stuff about giving gifts and how I should head back and continue sleeping. He even said how he was giving gifts to me, despite my behavior 'not being as good as he hoped'. I don't know what he meant by that."

"Makes sense to me. I don't think you've been very good this year."

"Hey, come on! I've been very good!"

"Yeah, but, remember the security guards?"

"Oh...uh...nevermind, changing the subject! So yeah, he said he was giving us all gifts."

"Did he give you a gift right then and there?"

"No, he was just setting them down by the tree. I was pretty sure they were traps, so I chased him around and...er...knocking him out! Yeah! All I did was clock him over the head, and he was out!"

Puppet looked skeptical. "Wait, then...why does he have scratch marks on his face and coat?"

"Oh, uh, those? He just, uh, had those when he came in! Yeah!"

"Foxy, are you telling me the truth?"

"...okay, okay, I'm not. For some reason, I went completely feral on him. I kept wanting to hurt him so badly...and then I scratched him and punched every inch of him I could reach until he was knocked out. I was going to finish him off, but right then the feral instincts kinda just disappeared...and now, here he is."

Puppet didn't speak at the moment. Foxy looked into Puppet's eyes, and for a moment he saw...understanding? But then Puppet looked back up at Foxy and said: "No wonder he looks so roughed up. But let's not focus on how you got him...what else did he say while he was here?"

"Something about Christmas-y things and all that? He was by all the Christmas stuff when I found him. Dunno why, though."

"Huh. I'm not sure if he was just some random security guard. Could he have been working for someone else, maybe?"

"Can't rule that out, I suppose! But, once again, that name was the weirdest thing. Santa Claus...yeah, that's weird."

"Santa Claus...Close...Clothes...Clothes hanger. He was trying to sell us clothes hangers!"

"Pfft, no way he was doing that. He would've been way more direct if he was trying to sell us knickknacks. All of the people we've seen come here have always been pretty direct about what it is they're doing in this place, and I don't think this guy would be an exception."

"Guess so. So, what do you think we should do with his body?"

"I'm not too sure about that. He could just be knocked out, but he hasn't woken up yet, so maybe he could be dead. Either that, or he's in a coma and won't be waking up anytime soon. One of those two."

"Then I think we should just toss his body somewhere. Not with Garbage, because if he's alive, then those two would probably work together and collaborate to escape."

"Good point. Let me see if he's alive or not first before we decide what to do." Foxy started to wave his hand in front of Santa's face. "Hello? Are you awake? Hellooo?" Foxy waited, but when he got no response, he growled. He could feel the frustration building up inside of him. He stood up and slapped Santa across the face...and even that didn't wake him up. "Yeah, ok, I think he might be absolutely dead."

"Uh...congratulations, I guess?" Puppet stared down at Santa again, considering something silently. "You know, Foxy...what if this guy isn't a security guard? His clothes don't look like a security guard uniform, and I don't think the company would randomly make the uniform this odd-looking."

"You do have a point, but we need to be sure before we make any assumptions like that. Let's trying checking his pockets and seeing if he has a wallet or some sort of identification."

Puppet nodded and bent down beside Santa. Santa's pants had pockets on either side, so Puppet began to rummage around inside one of them. He stuck his hand into the left pocket...and pulled out a small candy cane, wrapped in plastic. "There's a candy cane here."

"Nice, but that's not what we're looking for. Keep going."

"You got it. I'm gonna take this candy cane." Puppet quickly opened a small hatch on his chest and tucked the candy cane inside before closing the hatch and going back to searching. His hand went through the other pocket, the right one, but then came out a few seconds later. "Nothing in this one either. No identification anywhere inside his pockets."

"Strange. You think he might have anything in that massive beard of his? Maybe we should look in there."

Puppet cringed. "Do I have to?"

"Well-"

"Nevermind, nevermind, I'll look inside, just in case." Puppet stuck his hand into the man's massive beard, then, seconds later, yanked it out. "Eugh, nothing in there! And even worse, there were cookie crumbs in his beard!" That was true; cookie crumbs had gotten stuck to Puppet's hand. The marionette quickly wiped them off.

"Cookie crumbs?" Foxy pondered this. Hadn't he heard something about cookies and also milk sometime before today? "You know...that sounds kind familiar. Doesn't Christmas involve cookies in some way?"

"I mean...I think so? Nothing's really coming to me right now."

"Me neither. Let's just keep searching this guy. So he's got nothing in his pockets or his beard...does he have a tag on his shirt that says what his name is? I've heard a lot of people do that nowadays, so maybe he's one of those people."

"Yeah, that might be true. Let me check." Puppet leaned forward and lifted Santa's head, checking around to look at the back of Santa's coat, but then dropped Santa's head shortly after. "Nope, nothing. Not only is there no name on the back of his coat, but based on what I saw back there, I think he might've cut off his tag with a pair of scissors."

"Wow, really? Gee, he's really giving us nothing to work with here."

"That's for sure. Do you think his clothes could've been hand-sown by somebody?"

"That might be possible. What about his shoes, though? Does it say anything on the bottom of his shoes?"

Puppet scooched over and examined the bottom of Santa's boots. "Nothing underneath here, either. His boots are completely unmarked."

"Not even there, either?" Foxy exclaimed in disbelief. What was with this guy? "Are you absolutely sure he doesn't have any kind of id or name on him at all?"

"No, he doesn't seem to have anything like that on him. He's clear from head to toe."

"Huh." Foxy stared down at Santa, trying to look closer at the white-haired and white-bearded man to see if anything clicked. "Now that I look at him, he does kind of remind me of somebody."

"Freddy?" Puppet guessed.

"No."

"Ballora?"

"Nope, but, speaking of Ballora...I think she might have had something to do with all this I'm not remembering. She kept talking about this 'Christmas' stuff. Milk and cookies...Christmas presents...decorations...and also some guy who was at the center of it all. But I can't remember who it was...er, maybe not this 'Santa' guy. He might look weird, but he can't be anybody important, can he?"

"I dunno. But to me, his name sounds more like a name for a town or a city rather than a name for a person. He sounds like a name you'd give to a town in California. Doesn't make a whole lot of sense to me."

"It does sound like it'd be a name for a town. And yeah, none of this makes sense to me either. I'm pretty confused, myself."

"Well...I guess since this guy isn't so important, we've gotta figure out what to do next. What should we do with the body, Foxy? Should we take it to Ballora or Bon-Bon or somebody?"

Foxy stopped and deliberated for a moment. He knew he could just take this body to Ballora and the others and show off his handiwork, but he also felt deeply apprehensive about the idea. Part of him was unsure why he felt this way, but another part of him thought that since everyone else was so unpredictable, showing them a security guard's dead body might cause some unneeded problems, and Foxy was in no mood to deal with anybody squealing about random nonsense today.

"No, I think we'd better hide this body before anyone else sees it. We don't know what would happen if somebody else found this guy." Foxy decided finally, sure of his answer on this one. "This guy must not be important, even though...Santa...Santa Claus...Santa...god, doesn't that name sound familiar, Puppet? I swear I've heard of that name before, but the answer is on the tip of my voicebox..."

"Uh...was he a character in _Grand Theft Auto _or something?" Puppet said, scratching his head unsurely. "I saw you playing that game with Baby one time."

"No, I never saw anybody like this in the game. Hmm...Santa Claus...Santa Claus...Santa..." Foxy kept repeating that name, but even though the answer seemed to be there and not there at the same time, he couldn't grasp it. It was like his memory banks was holding the answer up in the air, high above, just out of reach of Foxy's mind.

"Was it something Bon-Bon was talking about? He always said crazy stuff, didn't he?"

"Yeah...I'm not sure, but maybe Bon-Bon said something about this guy. Whatever the case, I think we should just go ahead and hide the body. Let's just rip up the floorboards, dig a hole, put him inside, and then cover it back up. Then nobody will ever know."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Hey, you have a shovel in your room, don't you?"

"I do. Why do you need it?"

"We gotta bury this guy. We'll need the shovel to dig up the dirt. Can I go and grab it from your room?"

"Sure thing. You can go find the shovel, and I'll meet you in my room in a few minutes. I'm going to go and talk to Garbage first. See what he thinks about this."

"Alright, see you then."

Both Foxy and Puppet ran off, Puppet heading into the kitchen while Foxy headed down the halls toward the auditorium.

* * *

Foxy had arrived in Puppet's room and began searching, but he had been looking around for several minutes, rooting through drawers, the kitchen cabinets, and in other nooks and crannies, and had so far found no sign of the shovel.

"Where is this shovel? Where could it be?" Foxy stuttered confusedly as he bent down to check underneath one of the tables, but found nothing.

"Foxy, wait, I made a mistake!" Somebody suddenly said, and Puppet came rushing into the room.

Foxy got up and ran over to Puppet. "What mistake?"

"I forgot to tell you that I don't have the shovel anymore. I lost it."

"What?! How?! I gave it back to you during the day when the pizzeria was covered in snow! I saw you take it!"

"Yeah, but sometime afterward, I accidentally dropped it in the snow and lost it. Then, when the snow melted, I tried to look for it but I couldn't find it. I only just remembered while I was talking to Garbage."

"Ugh, come on, you had one job! Nevermind the shovel, then, we'll just drag the body into Ballora's room and throw it down that hole she has in the backroom. She can't mind it, she'll have another friend to spend time with once the body turns into a skeleton."

"Sounds good. No way Ballora can complain about this."

With a new plan in mind, they left the room and went into the tv room, then started up the ladder to head back and get the body.

* * *

But when they arrived, Foxy did a double-take. He ran over and looked down in disbelief at the spot where the body of Santa was supposed to be.

"Puppet!" Foxy called as he ran over to the spot where the body had been. HAD been. "Where's the body?! It was here just a few minutes ago!"

"I don't know!" Puppet replied. "It was still there when I left the kitchen to find you!"

"You didn't move it, did you?"

"No! I was too busy talking to Garbage and that 'Delinah' guy to focus on the body."

"Don't you mean, 'Dinah'? That's his actual name."

"Delinah."

"Nevermind, nevermind. So when you walked out of the kitchen to tell me about the shovel, the body was still sitting there?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was!"

"So the body's gone, then? Oh, come on!"

"I didn't move it. Did you?"

"Of course not! I was downstairs, busy trying to find the stupid shovel!"

"Well, uh...we've got to find it, then. What can we do?"

"There were those presents he placed down by the tree earlier. Maybe we can use those as clues."

They both nodded, then headed over to the Christmas tree in the center of the room. Foxy, still cautious and thinking the presents might be traps, made his way over, reached out his hand...and plucked one from underneath the tree. He braced himself for something to swing down at him or open up beneath him...but nothing happened. Underwhelmed, Foxy looked at the present in his hands. There was a tag on the bow.

_To Bon-Bon_

_From Santa_

Foxy paused, his mouth open a little. It was just an ordinary gift? Wanting to make sure, Foxy walked around and checked every other present. Sure enough, the gifts didn't do anything when touched, and each one was addressed to the animatronics. Ballora, Puppet, Baby, Freddy, and even Foxy himself had all gotten gifts.

"They're...not traps. They're not even anything dangerous." Foxy mumbled quietly, taken aback. "They're just gifts for us. He was just giving us presents."

"Hey, wait!" Puppet called out, pointing at the front doors. "There's a note on the floor over there!"

Foxy looked over, and sure enough, right on the exact spot where Santa had been laying unconsciousness minutes earlier was a small white piece of paper, a note neatly folded and left there on the ground. "Woah!" Foxy ran over and plucked the folded paper off of the ground. Foxy's name had been written on it in very neat handwriting. Foxy, not sure what to expect but curious anyway, unfolded the note, seeing the very neat handwriting inside, a handwritten message for Foxy. He began to read:

_Dear Foxy:_

_If you've found this note, then that means that you've come back to the spot where you very unkindly knocked me out. I've left this note for you to tell you some things as I go back home._

_What you did today was very naughty of you, in a way that surprised me more than I have been surprised before. You have acted in a way that very much makes me disappointed in you today, Foxy. I was hoping, that, deep inside, you would be able to listen. I was hoping you could hold off your killer instincts and be deserving of the Christmas cheer I brought for you and your friends._

_But you did not. You submit to your urges, and you attempted to kill me. I am very sad to see that you had to act this way after all the nice things you have done this year._

_Before I leave you and your friends to enjoy Christmas and the rest of the year, I must leave you with this: deep down, I know you can do better, I know you are good and just. However, today you have acted wrongly. Know that there are consequences to your actions, and someday, you will have to see them through._

_Until that day, I wish you and your friends a merry Christmas, and I hope you can enjoy the time you have before darker times approach your life._

_Please, next year, be kinder. Be more thoughtful. Be the best you can be, and keep others in mind. That is all I can tell you now._

_Have a good rest of the year. Do not forget your morals._

_Best wishes and hopeful regards,_

_Santa Claus_

Foxy stopped and re-read the entire message again just to make sure of what he was seeing. So Santa had fled the building and was gone now, but now he had left this message for Foxy. Was he being scolded by this Santa guy? Had he really acted in the wrong way? And the name 'Santa Claus' was still so familiar to him, and he kept hitting himself inside his mind trying to remember what it was.

"Wow. I don't know what to say." Foxy muttered. "But that name is still so familiar, though. Where did we hear it before?"

"You're right, I feel like I've heard that name befor-" Puppet began to say, but then abruptly stopped talking. His face suddenly twisted with horror and shock. "Wait a minute...Santa Claus...uh oh."

"Huh?"

Puppet put his hands up to his head, and he briefly turned away. "Oh no. Oh, no, no, no, no, no."

"What is it, Puppet? What's wrong?"

Puppet looked back at Foxy. "I think...Ballora was talking about this guy."

"She does, but why's that a problem? She talks about tons of stuff. I tune her out half the time because of how boring it is listening to her ramble on. What's so important about this 'Santa Claus' she was talking about?"

"Well...he brings food, right? And-"

"Wait...presents, too?" Foxy stuttered, coming to a sudden realization.

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh, no, I remember now!" The answer has finally come to Foxy. Santa Claus was the guy at the center of Christmas, the guy Ballora had been talking about and yelling about and lecturing about and generally obsessed over for the past month. If he was indeed real, and Foxy had just hurt the guy Ballora had been going on about for days... "That was that guy Ballora was talking about."

"And you just hurt him, and almost killed him."

"If Ballora finds out about this..."

"...then we'd probably be destroyed in the most brutal way possible." Puppet finished, looking grave.

"Augh, great!" Foxy groaned, throwing his hands down. "What are we going to do now?! If she finds out I did this, she'll lose it!"

"Hope that some other guy around here can make us food instead of that Santa guy?" Puppet suggested halfheartedly.

"Yeah, that, and...we are NOT going to tell Ballora about this. She would be too angry to even imagine."

"Tell me about it. She'd chop our heads off and hang them on the wall if she learned what we just did."

"Definitely. And I don't think it'd be very fun being decapitated."

"Me neither."

"You know what?" Foxy began to slowly back away. "I'm going to go back to my room and pretend that none of this even happened. I'm going to pretend like I slept in the whole day. You should probably do the same, Puppet."

Puppet nodded very slowly, backing up in a different direction. "Yeah, good idea. I think I'll go do the exact same thing. But, before we go, what do we do about the presents Santa put around the tree?"

"I say we just leave them there and act like we just saw them when Ballora comes around and sees them. That way she won't be suspicious of us, and she'll just get excited thinking that Santa came early this year."

"Okay, I'm very ready to do that. Now, I'm heading back. If you need me, I'll be in my room."

"Same here. See you later, Puppet."

"Later, Foxy."

Puppet turned around and headed out of the room, going down the small hallway. Foxy waved to Puppet as the marionette left, then turned and headed into his own room, shuffling into his cove and shutting the curtains, casting himself in darkness. He went and stood there in the corner of the cove, sighing to himself.

_This is going to very bad in the long run._ He thought. _If Ballora finds out, she'll have our heads. I might have to blame Bon-Bon just to escape her wrath. Oh, well, I'll just have to cross that bridge if I come to it. Until then, I'm going to get some rest and pretend today never happened. Sounds like a plan._

With a little dread inside in hopes that things wouldn't play out the way he didn't want them too, Foxy deactivated himself as he had the other nights, ready to spend some time resting off all the excitement...


	54. Baby And The Secret Journal

It was dark. Very dark. The room was in complete shadow.

He was standing in the room itself. He was watching parts fall to the ground with loud clanks. The parts resembled arms, legs, heads...but they were metallic. They were made of wires and machinery. They resembled endoskeleton parts.

As an endoskeleton animatronic arm tumbled to the ground and laid their lifelessly, he looked up at what was doing it. A shadowy figure was bent down over a table, ripping pieces off of something laid down over the table and throwing them onto the floor. Meanwhile, other parts had been lain on the table, set aside for other purposes. He could see such because of a lamp which had been lit and was sitting on the table.

He looked around the room. It was quiet here, devoid of any presence except for the shadowy figure hard at work. Hard at work to achieve a longtime goal. He could see shelves lining the walls, with more endoskeletons sitting along the walls. Some of them were already missing parts. Boxes of spare parts were lying in corners, waiting to be used. A toolbox was set by the table the shadowy figure was working on. There were doors out of the room, but they were all closed tight.

Then, he looked back at the shadowy figure. It held up an endoskeleton leg and tossed it away...then it held up an endoskeleton arm and set it with the parts on the table. Then, it held up the most peculiar thing.

A party hat.

This didn't seem like something of use, but the shadowy figure paused for a moment, looking at it. Then, surprisingly, it set it down with the parts on the table.

"Body parts everywhere..." He said, gazing at the parts on the floor. He looked at the shadowy figure, and suddenly, he knew he wanted to find out who it was that was messing with all this random stuff.

He walked closer to it. The sounds were getting louder. The shadowy figure was beginning to work faster. He kept getting nearer and nearer and nearer.

He stretched out a hand. He was so close to it now, close enough to reach out and touch the thing's shoulder.

His hand went into action, and he was about to touch the shadowy figure and get its attention.

He reached out to touch the thing and get his answer once and for all-

* * *

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXYYYYYYYYY!"

"Waaugh!" Funtime Foxy screamed, coming awake from his sleep as a loud yell of his name sounded out from nowhere. The dark area he was in was no longer dark, his curtains had been opened and somebody was standing inside the room. "Woah! What is it?! Is there a fire?! An explosion?! Did Bon-Bon upset Puppet again?! Did Dinah escape?! Did Garbage get out of the hole-"

"No, no, none of that- Wait, who's Dinah?" The person inside replied.

Foxy stopped panicking and paused, letting out a yawn and rubbing his eyes. Then he looked to see what was going on.

It was Circus Baby herself. She was standing inside Foxy's cove, the curtains pushed aside, with a confused expression on her face.

"Oh, good morning, Baby." Foxy greeted, waving his hand a bit. "Dinah's our chef. Don't think you've met him yet. We can arrange that later. He's pretty unique, I gotta say."

"Oh!" Baby replied, and Foxy noticed that her Valley Girl accent was back. "Was he the one who made the pizzeria look how it is right now?"

"Uh, what? What do you mean?"

"Haven't you seen it? Come on!"

She grabbed Foxy by the arm and pulled him out of his cove. Foxy protested a bit, but just obeyed as Baby dragged him out of his room and back into the main room.

"All this!" She exclaimed, pointing at the main room. It was still the same as it was usually.

"What am I supposed to be seeing here?" He stuttered in a bored manner. "Everything looks the same as it has the past few days."

Baby turned around, and Foxy noticed that she looked heartbroken. "This place...it's been decorated."

"The decorations have been here for some time, though. We all decorated it a few days ago- hey, wait a minute, you weren't there for that, that's right! You've been playing video games all day, every day, nonstop for nearly a week now. No wonder you missed the day when we decorated everything."

"Yeah, but that video game stuff is very important work, I'll have you know! But, I mean...you guys decorated WITHOUT me!" She was getting angrier about the whole thing as she spoke.

"I mean, sort of, but technically it was Ballora that decorated without you. She was the one who brought it up and started the whole thing, and she kinda roped me and everybody else into it as well."

Baby paused, then gazed around at the room, at every decoration that had been hung in every inch of every corner of the room. "Well...now that you say that, it does make sense. There's a lot of decorations hung up in here, and I know Ballora. She always went overboard with the decorations...but, nonetheless, she got it down and packed." She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it actually looks pretty good."

Foxy looked around at the room and nodded as well. "Yeah, I agree. We did do a pretty good job at getting it all done, if I do say so myself."

_"Ehh, that's subjective. I've seen better than this mess of a decorated room."_

"Oh, come on. You always say that, voice. You've always got to be the negative nancy of the group when it comes to stuff like this."

_"Aww, but that's not the only reason! I'm also a good judge of Christmas decorating, and I've done a very good job myself at it. Now, if you still don't believe me, maybe you can let me take control of your body so I can prove it to you..."_

"Ha ha, very funny. We all know what happened the last time you got control of my body: you pushed everyone down the garbage chute and tried to do some weird plan thing."

_"Oh, but it's not like you would understand, would you? To me, that was a heaping helping of fun and so much more. I'd be happy to do it again..."_

"Well, I don't agree with you, so shut up!" Foxy sighed, finally down talking to the voice for now, and turned back to Baby. "Uh, hey, Baby. How are you doing?"

Baby was starring at Foxy with a half-uneasy, half-awkward look. "Well, I'm apparently doing better than...whatever it is you've got going on with you. But, I've got a question." She pointed at the snowmen sitting on the pedastals on the stage in the room. "Are those snowmen real? Like, are they actually made of snow?"

Foxy shook his head. "If I remember correctly, they're plastic." Foxy walked up to the snowmen and poked them to make sure. "Yeah, they're fake snowmen. They're not made of actual snow."

Baby looked saddened. "Aw, that sucks. I wish they were made of real snow. That would be pretty awesome."

"No, no, I think it's better this way."

"What? Why?!"

"Don't get the wrong idea! I can see where you're coming from, but trust me, they are better of being made of plastic. After all, they're sitting in a very brightly-lit area of the building. If they were real, they'd probably melt within the hour."

Baby shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe they wouldn't if we got Puppet to stand next to them? After all, he's kinda cold and mean."

"Wow, Baby, that's kind of a harsh way to describe him."

"Hey, don't judge how I feel about it, okay? I call them like I see them. He doesn't seem to like the holidays, so he could be a pretty cold person, but maybe I'm wrong. I don't know."

"I mean, once again, I see where you're coming from. He really isn't the kind of guy who warms up to the holidays all that well."

And, speak of the devil, Foxy heard something coming from behind him. He turned and saw that, striding into the room from the big hallway, Puppet was there. He was staring at the floor in annoyance as he walked, muttering loudly.

"Stupid Christmas. Stupid presents. Stupid decorations." He growled. "Why do they have to be here? Somebody should take them and-"

"Oh, speak of the devil!" Foxy called out. "Hey there, Puppet?"

"Huh?" Puppet looked up and saw Foxy and Baby standing there, and he brightened at once. "Oh, hey!"

"Hi, Puppet!" Baby greeted, waving to the marionette in a friendly manner.

"Hey, Baby." Puppet greeted back, waving back at her in a polite manner.

"Puppet, you didn't sound very happy when you were coming in here." Foxy pointed out, feeling a little concerned. "Is something the matter?"

Puppet sighed. "Yeah, it's the decorations. To me, it seems they're growing in number. I feel like every time I look back at them, they're double the amount they were before."

Foxy looked around at the decorations again. "I mean, that could be true. It does seem like this room has some more decorations in it. Ballora's probably decorating more when we're sleeping. I wonder if she even sleeps, herself, anymore."

"No, I don't think so. I did hear from Reggie that she was trying to find new decorations to hang up around the pizzeria."

"Probably, yeah."

Baby perked up, looking a little anxious. "She didn't go and get any of my decorations, did she?!"

Foxy raised a metal eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh! Well, uh, I decorated my own room by myself! I wasn't just playing video games, you know. I was also being a holiday person!" She shouted the last two words enthusiastically.

"Both you AND Ballora are obsessed with Christmas?!"

"So you're telling me that both of them are in on the shenanigans that have been happening over this 'Christmas' thing?!" Puppet exclaimed, looking upset. "No, no, this can't be real."

"Oh, we'll have to deal with it." Foxy walked over to Puppet and whispered to him. "And it's a good thing they don't know about what happened to Santa yesterday. If they had found out, who knows what they would've done to us?"

_"Us?_ Don't you mean _you_? You were the one who did it, after all."

"Hey, you had a hand in it, too. Besides, you know about it now, anyway, so we've both got to keep our mouths shut about Santa."

"What's that you guys are saying about Santa?" Baby asked, raising an eyebrow.

Foxy jumped, then turned to face Baby and grinned as best as he could. "Oh, nothing! I was just telling Puppet how excited I am to get presents from Santa! Isn't that right, Puppet?"

"Uh, yeah!" Puppet faked as well, nodding.

Baby squinted at them. "You guys know that Santa isn't actually real, right? He's just some guy people made up to be the face of Christmas."

Foxy paused for a moment. Then, he couldn't stop himself from letting out a few chuckles. "You tell yourself that, Baby. Sure thing, he's not real...I mean, heh heh, if you insist."

Baby cringed a little, then shrugged. "Uh, alright, then." Then, she grinned. "But seriously, Santa is not real in any way. You know who it's ACTUALLY all about? Krampus!" She pumped her fists excitedly. "Anyways, guys, can you give me a tour? I want to see all the new decorations around the place."

"Sure, I guess."

"Yeah! Come on, let's go."

Baby ran off, heading down the small hallway towards the big hallway. Foxy and Puppet looked at each other, then made to follow her.

* * *

"Oooo!" Baby was gasping in awe as she looked up and down the big hallway at the decorations lined along the walls, including a long string of fairy lights and an excessive number of Christmas wreaths. "Wow, so many decorations! Ballora did a pretty good job this year! You know, speaking of her...what's her room look like?"

"Uh-" Foxy stuttered, but Baby was already heading over to the doors to Ballora's room and peering through the window. Then, her smile faded off her face in the instant, and she looked overwhelmed.

"Woah. Oh my goodness."

"Yeah, don't ask."

"I don't need to, I understand it when I see it. And...well...you know how I said Ballora did a pretty good job? Yeah, I think she might've overdone her room in the decoration process. Like, WAY overdone." She stared through the window, and Foxy saw she was looking over at Reggie. Reggie was still standing in the same spot Ballora always had him stand, but although he was silent, Foxy noticed that his eyes were moving and looking around at Ballora's room. He looked very uncomfortable to be there. "You know, I feel really bad for Reggie now that I see him in there. He looks kinda off-put in there."

"I'd feel off-put too, if I were him. I mean, I wouldn't know the full extent of what he's feeling, but it's not like I can ask him now. I'm pretty sure Ballora orders him to stand there and not move for hours. And, also, I think he listens to music at full blast with earplugs on. See, watch." Foxy pounded on the doors. "HEY! REGGIE! OPEN UP!" Foxy waited, and he was unsurprised to get no response. Reggie was still standing where he was; he had not at all noticed anyone at the doors to Ballora's room. "See? He never responds to me, no matter what."

Baby shrugged. "I mean, I don't blame him." Then, she smirked. "I would ignore you, too, if I were him."

"Yeah, speaking of: you ALWAYS ignore me, Baby. I come over to your room almost every day to see if you want to hang out, but you always lock the trapdoor to the passage over to the vents. I try to shout up to you the grate, but every time I do, you're always so focused into your games that you never even acknowledge that I'm there. And it doesn't help that you wear noise-cancellation headphones while you play."

"Hey, don't word it like that! My video games are no joke, let me tell you. I play on the kinds of online matches only fit for the most serious and pro gamers around, and to keep up, you gotta stay focused and ignore all other distractions."

"Is that how it is? Whenever I come over, I always hear you yell at people and call them 'noobs' and stuff like that. And you do it a lot. Like, a lot. I swear, you say it almost 20 times per minute. And, not just 'noob' but also 'frag' and 'salty'. All these words, and I don't know a single one of them."

"'Cheese'!" Puppet suddenly yelled out. "Is that one of the words? I wouldn't know."

Baby then smiled. "Actually, I'm not gonna lie when I say this, but I actually have a sound recorder built into my computer. I recorded myself saying all those words so I could spam it at people in voice chat."

Foxy blinked twice, then did a slow clap. "Wow, so you're one of THOSE people? How surprising."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Puppet suddenly exclaimed. "So what you're saying is that you cheated."

"Huh? No, no, that's not it at all!" Baby replied, holding up her hands and grinning. "I didn't cheat, I just installed that so I could troll people and go: 'N-N-N-N-N-N-NOOB-NOOB-NOOB!' And it sounds really cool, too. You should hear me do it when I'm at maximum gamer capacity."

"Wow, okay, then." Foxy said. "So, shouldn't we get back on track?"

"Oh, right! I want to show you guys my room. Come on!"

Baby led Foxy and Puppet down the big hall in the other direction, gazing in awe at the decorations they passed along the way.

* * *

"Wow, there's so many decorations! Geez!" Baby pointed out in surprise as they entered the auditorium, which was also very much decorated. "Where did you guys get all of these decorations?"

"I don't know! Don't ask me!" Foxy groaned, throwing up his hands in a small bit of frustration. "Ask Ballora! She was the one who brought out the giant box that had all these decorations inside of them. We're not even sure where she got the box to begin with."

"Okay? Well, I guess it looks nice- oh. Oh, Puppet, she got to your box, didn't she?" Baby was staring at Puppet's box, which had been covered in decorations.

"Yes, unfortunately, they got to my home." Puppet grumbled, folding his arms. "Ballora and Bon-Bon, they did this. It's their fault my box looks so ridiculous."

"Aww, well, they must've been a bit loopy that day. Anyway, my room is more important, so come on!"

Baby led Foxy and Puppet further on. They went towards the trapdoor into the passage, which Baby opened. Then they all headed through the trapdoor and into the passage.

* * *

After heading down the passage, Foxy and co. arrived in the room where the ladder access to the vents was...and Foxy jumped back, startled by the room. It had some big decorations in it: a sleigh, bigger than the one Ballora had gotten out, was sitting in the corner, and was stuffed to the brim with presents of many different colors, sizes, and shapes. Six plastic reindeer were connected to the sleigh by ropes and were standing there as if pulling the sleigh.

"Wow, that's a lot of reindeer." Foxy said to Baby, a little impressed by this to start out the decorations.

"I know! I call them the Krampus reindeer." Baby responded, smiling and nodding. "They belong to Krampus, of course."

Foxy just nodded. He knew it was actually Santa who had reindeer that pulled his sleigh of presents, but Baby was in a good mood, and Foxy didn't feel like bursting her bubble right now.

"Hey, Baby, I need to ask you something." Puppet cut in. "Why did you have that 'no boys allowed' sign tacked to the trapdoor all the time?"

"Oh, that!" Baby answered. "Well, see...I wanted to have privacy while I was playing my games, so I wouldn't be interrupted in the middle of them."

"But the sign read 'no boys'. So Ballora isn't the one who's interrupting you, I'm guessing?"

"No, no, that sign in particular was put up because of a...certain funny hand-puppet."

"Ah, I see. Bon-Bon is pretty annoying and obnoxious, isn't he?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that. I mean, he's very nice and cool and stuff, but yes, in a way, he can be a bit much. Anyways, come on in! This sleigh full of presents I stole- I mean, uh, BORROWED, is only the start of the decorations I put up!"

Foxy raised an eyebrow when he heard about Baby stealing the presents, but decided not to question it too heavily, for the sake of his own enjoyment. Baby went up the ladder and opened the door, heading into the vent corridor. Foxy and Puppet followed her up the ladder and entered inside.

The room did look slightly different from before. There were three plushies, one of a reindeer, another of an elf, and the final one of Santa sitting on the floor by one of the vent grates (the one that looked out into the break room). At the end of the vent corridor closest to the door was, to Foxy's amazement, a big brick fireplace, which was blocking the vent grates that had been on that side. The fireplace wasn't lit, but there was a stocking hanging over it that read _Baby_. Foxy noticed that it was full of stuff. By the fireplace was a hot pink armchair with a small book sitting on it, and a miniature replica of a Christmas tree was on the floor right next to the armchair.

The vent corridor itself had changed just a little. The framed flowers on the walls were gone, and were now replaced by fairy lights, hanging on both walls of the vent corridor from one end to another.

"Woah! There's a fireplace in here?!" Foxy exclaimed, absolutely taken by surprise that Baby had somehow been able to install something like this in the vents. Now that Foxy remembered correctly, he had tried looking through some of the vent grates earlier, but had only been able to see bricks. He, at first, thought it was a weird hallucination, but now he had complete proof that it was real and was actually there. "So that's why some of those vent grates only looked into bricks! Baby, where'd you even get something like this?"

"Um, well...I know a guy." Baby answered. "And he's very good at his job. And apparently you didn't see him carrying the entire fireplace unit into the vent system?"

"I guess not. I probably was asleep or was paying attention to something else when he came in with it." As Foxy said this, his eyes eyed the book sitting on the hot pink armchair. He noticed that there were words upon its surface:

_My Personal Journal_

As he read that, he knew at once that that must belong to Baby. He was already starting to get curious what kinds of things could be written in it, but he knew he couldn't have a closer look while Baby was watching; he'd need to wait until the time was right.

Until then, he decided to keep going on with the tour of Baby's room and act like he hadn't seen the journal at all.

"Hey, that plushie you have right there...that looks familiar." Puppet pointed out, looking down at the Santa plushie. "Foxy, this looks familiar to you, too, right?"

"Um, yes. That looks, err, very, very familiar." Foxy replied vaguely, grinning nervously as his mind once again passed over the thought of what he had done to Santa yesterday.

"Oh, you know my uncle?" Baby said out of nowhere.

"Wait, what? Your uncle? You mean this plushie right here is of your uncle?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Uh, what did his name happen to be?"

"I think it was Nicholas. I call him my uncle now. See, one day, this guy wearing all red and with a big white beard came into here and started filling my stocking. I asked him what he was doing there, and he just said his name was Nicholas and that he was giving gifts to me. I figured he was cool, and he looked like a pretty grandfatherly guy, so I asked him if he could be my uncle. He just chuckled and said: 'Why, if that is what you want, then by all means, call me your uncle.' And then he gave me this cool plushie of himself! Pretty neat encounter, if I do say so myself."

Foxy and Puppet traded looks. They both knew who exactly Baby was talking about. Apparently, Santa had been to more places at the pizzeria than just the Christmas tree that day.

"This is kinda awkward, isn't it?" Foxy whispered to Puppet.

"Yeah, definitely." Puppet agreed as he whispered back.

"Um, I mean, that's cool, Baby!"

"Yeah, sounds great! That guy should get an award."

"Uh, okay, then." Baby replied, shrugging. "Anyways, yes, that plushie is of my uncle, Nicholas. And this one-" She looked at the elf plushie. "-is who I call my cousin. I named him Barry. And this one-" She pointed at the reindeer plushie. "-is now my pet reindeer, Fifa."

"Wait, that can't be right, though." Foxy interrupted, confused by what Baby was saying. "We're animatronics, Baby. We don't have families. No mothers or fathers, sisters or brothers, none of that."

Baby just looked at Foxy blankly. Then she looked down at her feet.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! It's the truth!"

Baby, still looking down at the ground, turned around and retreated over to the other end of the vent corridor, where her gaming setup was.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Yeesh!"

Foxy ran over to where Baby was, with Puppet following behind him, and suddenly Baby turned around and pulled out a plate of cookies.

"I WAS going to be nice and share some of these cookies with you as a housewarming gift!" Baby said, looking a little upset. "But then you had to go and hurt my feelings, so nevermind the cookies, then!"

"Aw, come on!" Foxy protested, already wanting cookies now that he knew Baby had them. "Don't be like that! Can I please just have some cookies? I'm sorry about what I said."

Baby paused, her face a sign of a battle waging inside her head, then- "Alright, fine, you can have a cookie."

"Alright! Thanks, Baby!" Foxy took a cookie from the cookie plate and ate it in one bite. As usual, his taste scanners responded in a positive manner.

"You'd better be careful what you say around Baby, Foxy." Puppet warned, waving a finger disapprovingly. "If you offend her too much, she'll go back into video game hibernation."

"Hey, it's not MY fault she does that! She's been in video game hibernation every day for about an entire WEEK ever since December began. I'm surprised she actually stopped playing and started hanging out with us again for even ONE day."

Baby let out a deep sigh, but did not say anything else. As she did, Foxy looked over at her big tv, and suddenly he felt an urge to use it. He reached over and pressed the button on the tv, turning it on. Then he pressed it again and turned it off. Then he turned it on, and back off, and back on, over and over, faster and faster.

"Wh- hey, what are you doing?!" Baby exclaimed, standing in front of Foxy looking slightly angry. "Don't touch that, Foxy! You'll mess up my MLM account!"

"Your WHAT account?" Foxy stuttered, briefly stopping what he was doing and staring at Baby.

"My MLM account. I use it to manage all my games on this computer."

Foxy paused for an even briefer moment, then grinned, and he began to snicker loudly and go back turning on and off the screen, this time even more rapidly than before.

"Hey, hey, stop it already!" Baby yelled, grabbing Foxy's hand to prevent him from doing anything else to the tv. "If you keep that up, you're going to break it a SECOND time!"

"I'm not going to break it, Baby." Foxy assured her. "I only broke it one time, and that was on complete accident."

"Yeah, and when you did that I lost ALL of the progress I made on all of my games!"

Foxy squinted at her. "But that was because you never bothered to save your game. Did you remember to save your games' progress this time?"

Baby paused, then sighed. "Yes, Foxy, I did."

"And did you put all that information on a backup save in case it gets corrupted?"

"Yeah..."

"Good, now you won't lose your information again. Even if I had managed to break your tv again, which I wouldn't have, you wouldn't have lost your progress like you did last time."

Baby squinted back at Foxy. "And then I'll have my DAY, Foxy."

Foxy just shrugged and quit squinting at her. He put his attention off the tv and decided to change the subject; he noticed that the vent grate next to the gaming setup Baby had here was still there, and he could still see through it into the auditorium.

"Alright, good, this hasn't been blocked off at all." Foxy pointed out. "Now, Baby, I need to ask you about this: can you REALLY not hear me when I'm calling you? I'm always right there, right at the vent grate, shouting loudly. Are you SURE you aren't able to hear me from there?"

"I wear the noise-cancellation headphones when I play, Foxy!" Baby replied.

"I know that, but come on, they can't be that strong!"

"Well, they are. Besides, I'm not going to just let anybody come over and interrupt me when I'm in the middle of a massive killing spree on my games."

"But come on, surely there are things more important than your games! If I, your friend, needed you, wouldn't that be priority number one?"

Baby hesitated, then said: "Well, look: go ahead and tell me that YOU would want to be interrupted when you're playing games. Tell me that you would like for somebody to bother you when you have to take out a giant swarm of people by jumping from a helicopter and ziplining to the top of a building so you can shoot all the enemies in the head with a sniper rifle!"

A few seconds' silence passed once she said this. "Yeah, okay, that actually sounds like a lot of fun." Foxy admit.

"Yeah, you bet it is! And see, that's why I HAVE to wear headphones when I play: so nobody interrupts me when I'm playing."

"Alright, alright, I get it now. You can keep using the headphones."

"Cool." Baby turned and looked over to Puppet. "Hey, Puppet, since you're here, I've been meaning to ask you: do you have any of these games at all?" She pointed at the collection of games she had on the shelf in the room. "I know you play games, too, so I just wanted to know."

"Good question. I do happen to play a wide variety of games." Puppet replied, and he strolled over to the bookshelf. "Oh, hey, I recognize some of these games! This one looks like-"

But, as Puppet and Baby began to ramble on with each other about the games that they both played, Foxy still had that journal he saw embedded in his mind. His curiosity was practically getting on its hands and knees and begging him to find out what the journal contained. And now that Baby was distracted, he knew he would have a chance to take it.

And, Foxy, who was definitely interested himself, felt like being a bit mischievous today. That would definitely make his day more entertaining.

So, as Baby and Puppet kept talking, he crept away, heading down the vent corridor towards the fireplace and the chair the journal was sitting on. He could hear Puppet and Baby's conversation carrying on as he went.

"-and finally, I have _Dark Souls_, just like you do." Puppet was saying. "That's a pretty wide collection of games, but you could have a lot more. Did you ask...what's his name...Santa Claus for any new games this year?"

"Oh, I definitely did ask Krampus for some new games this year." Baby responded. "I was mostly thinking of getting that one new game, which was...hmm...oh gosh, I can't remember what it was! I remember seeing it on this year _E3 _conference, but I can't remember what the name was! Oh, and I was so excited for it too!"

Foxy largely tried to push the conversation out of his attention as he looked down at the journal sitting on the armchair. With a mischievous grin, he picked up the journal and lifted it up to his face, examining it. He could feel the excitement building up, and he was ready to let it go loose. Feeling curious about the contents of the journal, he reached over and began to open the book up-

"Foxy, what are you doing over there? What is that that you've got in your hand?" A low, slightly furious voice rang out. Foxy turned and saw that Baby was looking his direction, staring daggers at him.

"Oh, um, nothing!" Foxy lied quickly, closing the journal and hiding it behind his back.

"Foxy." Baby took a few steps toward Foxy.

"What, er, is it?"

"I know what you just grabbed. That's my personal journal, isn't it?"

Foxy let out a sheepish grin. "Huh? What? I have nothing of the sort. No idea what you're talking about Baby, sorry!" He began to inch towards the door to the vents.

"Foxy, COME BACK HERE!" Baby began to run at Foxy, now very mad.

"Oop, that's my cue to leave!" Foxy raced out the door, heading down the ladder and down the corridor.

* * *

Foxy was running down the big hallway, clutching Baby's personal journal in his hands as he went. Baby was following him, running after him at full speed. Puppet was nearby, running behind Baby and watching the action happen.

"Foxy, you'd better come back here right now!" Baby exclaimed angrily. "That journal is full of very personal stuff! Don't you dare read it!"

"Too bad, Baby, because that's exactly what I intend to do!" Foxy replied in a jazzy tone of voice. "This is payback for spending so much time in video game hibernation!"

"I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

"Oh god, no!" Foxy yelped, his mischievous grin suddenly replaced by a terrified look. "I really need to run faster!" As he ran, he stared down at the journal. _I could have all of Baby's secrets right in my hands right now! There could be anything in this book! I need to find out before Baby destroys me for this!_

"FOXY!"

"Foxy, I'm here to help! I know what to do!" Puppet called from the background, and he ran over to the entrance to the boys' bathroom. "In here! She's not allowed to come in here without giving us more leverage against her!"

"Perfect idea!" Foxy agreed, but he was at the other end of the hallway, and Baby was running towards him, right in his way. Foxy, his mind racing, knew he'd have to preform a very extreme move to avoid her. So, preparing all his senses and hoping this would work, he ran straight towards Baby, who had her hands outstretched to take the journal from him. Then, just as he got too close for comfort, he quickly jumped to the side, holding the journal above his head as high as he could. It was a very clumsy move overall, and the only thing preventing it from failing was that Baby was significantly shorter than Foxy, and when she reached up to try and take it, she could not reach Foxy's hands.

With this minor advantage, Foxy managed to get past her and keep going. Baby, looking outraged to be outfoxed like that, quickly turned around and kept chasing Foxy, who ran straight towards the entrance to the boys' bathroom, where Puppet was gesturing him inside. He managed to dive into the room and get a safe distance away from the door. He ran straight into the stall and slammed the door shut.

_"Ocupado!" _The voice shouted from inside Foxy's head suddenly. _"Ocupado! Someone's in here! Nobody come in!"_

Foxy, ignoring the voice's random attempts to help him out, waited a few seconds, then came out of the stall and peeked back out the doorway. Puppet was leaning against the wall, casually watching. Meanwhile, Baby had stopped right by the doorway, but she was standing there seething at Foxy. She looked ready to barge in there, but it seemed that just the tiniest bit of restraint was keeping her from doing so.

"Alright, Baby, we've got you on this one!" Foxy laughed, crossing his arms. "If you come in here, we'll be able to make fun of you for it for the rest of the week! Sure, we're animatronics and it doesn't matter, but in this case, I say it does!"

"Foxy, don't try my patience." Baby said in a low voice. "Give me my journal back or I'm going to have no choice but to come in there and take it from you. I don't care if you humiliate me for this- a week of humiliation is nothing compared to having my personal secrets leaked like this."

"And miss an opportunity like this? Nothing personal, but I'm done with people keeping secrets from me. I'm going to read the contents of the journal out loud and finally discover what it is that you want to keep secret."

"I will come right in there, Foxy, I swear! I may have to cross over the sticky, disgusting floor of the bathroom and endure taunts from you for a while, but that doesn't mean I'm not ready to do what I have to! I'll kick your behind if you continue this!"

"Oh, really? I dare you to come in here and try."

Baby paused, seething a bit more, then her eyes narrowed. "Fine, then. Have it your way."

Foxy, realizing a split second before it happened that Baby was finally about to come in, decided he needed to quickly get the diary away. But how? His eyes looked, and he spotted Puppet leaning on the wall, and then it all came together.

"Puppet, catch!" Foxy called, hurling the journal into the air. Baby ran into the bathroom and reached up to catch it, but Puppet, who was already on Foxy's side, was one step ahead of her. He was, of course, taller than her, and his arms were long, so he had no trouble reaching up and catching the journal.

"I've got it! It's safe with me!" Puppet assured Foxy, and he ran out of the bathroom.

"NO! Stop! Give it back to me!" Baby ordered frantically, running after Puppet. Foxy quickly made to follow them as well.

* * *

The chase had continued all the way back into the main room. Foxy came in to see that Puppet was running in circles all around the room, managing to outpace Baby the whole way, and the journal was clutched in his hands.

"We don't have forever! We need to read it now!" Puppet yelled, and he opened up the journal and began rapidly flipping through the pages. "I'm just going to flip to a random page and say what secret is on it!"

"NO! DON'T!" Baby plead loudly, but it was no use.

"_Hey, don't tell anyone this, but I actually didn't like Space Destroyer 2 at all. I pretended to like it so I wouldn't hurt Puppet's feelings._" Puppet read out loud, and then gasped. "You WHAT?! Baby, you said you liked that game! How could you lie to me like that?"

Baby, panting loudly as she tried hard to catch up with Puppet, yelled back. "I liked the expansion, not the original, okay?! I wanted to tell you that before, but you liked the original so much and I hated to bring you down, so I lied! And I'm very sorry for lying, but GIVE ME my journal back!"

"I'm not done yet! I gotta skip to another page!" Puppet decided loudly, and he flipped through the book once more, then stopped at another page. "_I've never told the others this, but I'm actually pretty disappointed when they make cupcakes. I never liked how they tasted...blech._" Puppet read.

"Huh?!" Foxy exclaimed, taken off-guard by this revelation. "Baby, you told me you liked cupcakes a lot! Remember when I showed you those cupcakes Chica liked to make back when she was around? You tasted them, and you seemed fine with it! Why didn't you tell me you didn't like them?!"

"I'm more of a cookie person, and I stand by my belief that they taste better. But that's besides the point!" Baby replied frustratedly as she kept chasing Puppet. "I still want you guys to give my journal back!"

"Puppet, she sounds pretty angry! Try to keep running!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Puppet responded, though Foxy noticed he was looking a bit more worn-down. "Just one more time! Third time's the charm, right?" For a third time, he flipped through the journal and stopped at another page, beginning to read. "_Since this is a personal journal, I figure I can keep the most personal details of my life in here. With that in mind, I should really mention that I've begun to feel a bit of an attraction towards this one person. Who is this person? Well, they happen to be-_"

"ENOUGH!" Baby exclaimed, and she finally caught up with Puppet and slapped the journal out of his hands. Puppet gasped in a startled manner, and before he could react, Baby had scooped the journal off of the floor.

"What?! What was that last one?!" Foxy yelped, running over to Puppet. "Puppet, who does she have an attraction to? Did you see?"

"No, she took the journal back before I could read that part. Sorry." Puppet apologized, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Foxy sighed, then looked over at Baby, who was seething at them even harder than before.

"Uh, Baby! Hi!" Foxy said in a fake cheery tone, and he put on a fake smile too. Baby was now in a very bad mood, and now that he had dug himself into such a large hole, Foxy figured he could at least try to climb out. "Uh, sorry about that, alright? I mean, come on, we're all friends here! Me and Puppet both really care about you. You don't have to keep secrets from us anymore!"

"Yes, I do. There is stuff in my life that I'd prefer that nobody ever know about. A girl can keep secrets, and keep secrets she will." Baby growled. "I'm done with you, Foxy. I'm done with everybody today. I'm heading back to my room and staying there for the rest of the day." Baby turned around and stomped off, going down the small hallway.

"Wait, no! Come back here!" Foxy called, running after her.

* * *

"Baby, come on! Don't be like this!" Foxy tried to reason as he and Puppet followed Baby into the auditorium, just as she was heading over to the trapdoor that led to the passage to the vents. "Can't you let this fly for once?"

"I SAID I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Baby shouted, briefly glaring at Foxy before continuing.

"But we're thunder buddies, Baby! Don't you remember? Thunder buddies can't just get mad at each other like this!"

Baby suddenly stopped walking, and turned around, looking at Foxy confusedly. "Wait, what? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't you remember that one time I came in and saw you afraid of the lightning and thunder going on outside and told you I was afraid of it too? And remember how we sing that song whenever we're scared of it?"

Baby looked shocked, then very, very upset. "You...you...you just said I was afraid of thunder and lighting out loud! You swore you'd never tell! How could you?!" Whining loudly, she turned back around and continued running towards the trapdoor.

"No, wait! I'm sorry I mentioned that out loud!" Foxy apologized, realizing he had just made another grave mistake. "It was just one thing! Can't you let this go?!"

"NO!" Baby refused loudly as she jerked open the trapdoor.

"Please! Let's just forgive each other and forget this ever happened!"

"NEVER!" Baby ran right down into the passage and slammed the trapdoor behind her. Foxy could hear a clicking sound, indicating that she had locked it.

"Ugggghh, me and my big, stupid mouth!" Foxy griped out loud. "Great, now she's even angrier at me. Guess I'm going to have to leave her alone for a while and give her time to cool off. I'll have to find something to make up for it, too." Then, Foxy turned and looked at Puppet. "Puppet, why'd you do that?"

"Hey, stop!" Puppet sighed, looking annoyed. "I know exactly what you're doing, Foxy. You're placing the blame on me so you can feel better about yourself! You do this all the time! I wasn't the one who decided to steal her journal, you know!"

_"Oh, that may be true, but you were an accomplice, you know. You were the one who helped Foxy keep the journal away, and you were the one who read some of her secrets out loud. So you're not the main cause, but you're guilty, Puppet. And I would know, I saw everything!"_

"How do you even see?!" Foxy complained to the voice. "You're a voice stuck inside my head! Can't you only see what's inside my mind and nothing else?"

_"You're only half-correct, Foxy. I may be stuck inside you and use your mind as my main place of residence, but that doesn't mean I can't see what's going on through your eyes. I can choose to look through your view whenever I feel like it. You may be keeping me back, but that doesn't stop me from seeing what you see."_

"Fine, you've got me there, voice. As much as I hate to admit it."

_"Yes, I win again!"_

"Whatever!" Foxy yelled, then let out a deep sigh. "Phew, glad that's over with."

Puppet, meanwhile, was looking at Foxy with a look of confusion and suspicion. "Foxy, who was that you were just talking to? Nobody else is here but you and me."

"Uh, absolutely nothing." Foxy fibbed on impulse, still intent on keeping the voice a secret.

_"It's not nothing, is it now, Foxy? Don't silence me yet, I have a few words to say. Puppet, I'm enraged that you dared to come to this location. You're ruining my plans left and right, and I'm just going to let you know that I won't let you push me around for long-"_

"Shush, voice! He doesn't know you're there! Don't talk to him!"

Thankfully, Puppet's attention had wandered away from Foxy and the voice, and he was instead peering up at the vent grate that looked into the vents. "Aw, this is just great. See what you've done, Foxy? Baby has gone back into video game hibernation mode. She probably won't even bother coming out of her room for the next week, maybe even longer than that."

Foxy looked up at the vent grate, and sure enough, through it he could see Baby sitting at her chair at her video game setup and playing another game, rapidly pressing buttons on her controller. "Yeah, I knew she was going to do that. But, Puppet, about her journal...are you sure you didn't see who she had an attraction too?"

Puppet shook his head. "Why would I tell you when you just accused me of stealing her journal? But, to answer your question: nope, I didn't get to read it in time. I was reading out loud, so I only said the words at the same time I read them."

"And there weren't any hints or clues or anything?"

"Nope, none. Where I was at in the journal, it actually cut off to the page after the one I was on, and I didn't get to flip the page and read the rest of the entry."

"Ugh, of course that's how it has to be!" Foxy looked up at the vent grate and decided to try getting Baby's attention. He cupped his hands over his mouth. "Baby, come on! You don't have to start ignoring us again! Come on out and we can work out our problems together!"

Foxy waited, and, a few seconds after he said this, Baby suddenly stopped tapping buttons on her controller. She glanced sideways at Foxy, giving him a cold and uncaring stare, then took out a pair of black headphones and shoved them over the holes on the sides of her head where her ears were meant to be, then looked back at her screen and began to play her game again. Foxy let out a loud groan; he recognized those headphones. It was the noise-cancellation headphones. Now there was no way to get Baby's attention at this rate.

"Yeah, now she's really starting to head into video game hibernation mode." Foxy groaned. "She's ignoring us completely now."

"I think so too." Puppet agreed, then he glared at Foxy. "You know, Foxy, I'm kinda disappointed in you. We could've had a great day with Baby, but you just had to go out of your way to make her mad at us. And don't try to pin the blame on anyone else, you know deep inside you that this is all your fault. I can't convince you to stop acting like you did back there, but what I can say is that if you really still want to be friends with her, then you've got to find a way to make it up to her sometime soon."

Foxy sighed. He wanted to make a rebuttal against Puppet, but he knew Puppet was right. And he also knew there was no point in trying to argue with Puppet. "You're right, Puppet, I did act out-of-order today. I'll have to think of a gift that can satisfy Baby enough to make her tolerate me again, maybe a new video game or something, but for now...let's just leave her alone and let her play her games for a long while. She'll need the time to calm down."

"Sounds like a good idea, Foxy." Puppet said, and he smiled. "Thanks for trying to make it up to her. Maybe, if you really want to repair your friendship, you could try being her 'Secret Santa' this year. I've heard Ballora ramble on about this Secret Santa stuff, and I looked it up online and found out how it works. Apparently you've got to give Baby a gift, but keep your identity a secret. To me, that does sound like a good enough idea, and you should try it out- that is, if this whole 'Christmas' thing really isn't just a big sham to get Ballora a bunch of presents this year."

"I'm still considering whether or not it could be a sham, but we can't rule it out, since this is Ballora we're talking about."

"I'm doing the same, too, but just in case it really is a real thing...do the whole Secret Santa thing, maybe as some side project. I'm sure Baby would appreciate it, at least, once she finally decides to let the whole journal situation go."

"Yeah, I think I might just do it." As he said this, Foxy suddenly had the urge to yawn, and he let out a big yawn, not resisting the temptation. And, as he yawned loudly, he suddenly realized that his energy levels were a bit lower than he would've liked. "Man, I just came to the understanding that I'm actually kinda tired from everything we did today. I'm gonna head back to my room and catch some more Z's. Baby woke me up pretty abruptly in the middle of my sleep, so I didn't get to charge myself up as good as I would've liked."

"You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Puppet agreed, nodding and stretching. "I'm gonna go back into my box and do the same. See you later, Foxy."

"See you!"

And, as Puppet climbed back into his box, Foxy left the room and headed down the hallways...

* * *

Foxy was heading down the small hallway towards the main room when he decided to take a moment. He looked around at the four doorways in the hall, which were still blocked off, locked, and had _Under Construction _signs stuck to them. He stared at them for a few moments, then went past them and kept going, heading through the main room and into his room, where he began to enter his cove. As he prepared to get a good night's sleep, his mind drifted back to those four doors.

_I wonder what could be in these rooms. _Foxy wondered to himself. _Ever since they've been put under construction, I haven't gotten to see what's in them. I wonder when the construction will end._

_"You know something we could do once the rooms are uncovered? We can use them for my advantage! No, no, bigger than that. We can use this whole PLACE to my advantage! I can make the entire world into my own empire, with this pizzeria as my base of operations!"_

_What is it with you wanting to make an empire and rule the entire world, voice?! I swear you mention this to me every other day. Listen, I know how you are, and I'm keeping my guard up and keeping you under control. You getting an empire is not going to happen, and it'll never happen while you're under my watch._

_"Don't doubt my capabilities, Foxy. One day, I will get everything I deserve, and everything that I desire. Just you watch...soon, I'll be free of this wretched body!"_

_Ugh, whatever it is you say, voice, but it won't happen. I'm done with you for today. Now, stay quiet._

The voice finally went silent, and, taking this as his chance to finally get some rest, Foxy stepped into his cove, shut the curtains as he entered, and cast himself into darkness. Then, he deactivated himself, ready to recharge his power and think about what to do next when tomorrow would come...


End file.
